


I did not sleep with that wizard!

by KusanoSaku



Series: Starcrossed or not? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Andromeda, Douche Bag Ron, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Forced Bonding, Fpreg, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Implied Femslash, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pureblood Culture, Pureblood Society, Requited Love, Rivals to Lovers, Ron Bashing, Succubus/Incubus Related Pregnancies, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenage Parents, Unplanned Pregnancy, Veela Blaise, Veela Draco, Veela Lucius, Veela Mates, Werewolf Mates, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 57
Words: 163,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Harry has a vision of Sirius being tortured and begs Dobby to take him to Sirius. AS they Apparate out of the Fifth Year Gryffindor Dormitory he faints. Showing things come to light about the Saviour. Involves Good Malfoys, good Sirius and Good Severus.  More to be revealled...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Another random story idea okay, maybe not so random since it's inspired by the conception of Merlin…

 

Prologue

 

 

As the clock turned to midnight on June 5th of the sixteenth year since the birth of Draconis Lucius Malfoy, his body did go through internal changes…

 

They would have been external but there were glamour-like suppression charms to prevent the changes from being obvious…

 

Draco had been conscious of Harry Potter since ever and had felt a strange connection when he met the impossibly tiny boy in Madam Malkins even though he didn’t know his name until later.

 

That night in his dreams he began to reach out to the boy…

 

The boy his magic recognised as his mate…

 

XooooooX

 

_Draco watched night after night in his dreams as Harry poured over book after book studying frantically for every possible situation he could conceive that could help him face the upcoming Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament._

 

_He stayed in the shadows of the dream library; silently floating books that he thought might be helpful. Adding his memories of the contents to the dream._

 

_Draco wasn’t sure how much he was helping but his mate had to survive the Task…_

 

XooooooX

 

Harry was back in the Infirmary at Hogwarts the night after the Third Task, his arm bandaged and he stared blindly at the goblet of dreamless sleep potion Pomfrey had given him.

 

_Sirius hadn’t even been allowed to really ask after him and had been practically thrown out by Dumbledore._

 

_How could this happen? Why had yet another Defence Professor tried to hurt him and how, after the trouble with Quirrell, had a Voldemort supporter managed to infiltrate Hogwarts?_

 

_Merlin, he hated being dragged around and picked on just because he happened to be the thrice-damned Boy Who Lived._

 

_Why had Dumbledore allowed the fake Moody to drag him off before he had any treatment? He was hysterical, bleeding and clutching the dead body of Cedric refusing to be dragged off._

 

_He put his palms over his eyes, “I hate this!”_

 

_“Are you alright?”_

 

_Harry stiffened at the voice, Malfoy? What the hell was he doing here? He fumbled for his glasses and wand._

 

_His glasses were pressed into his hand._

 

_“Here.”_

 

_Harry put them on, his ears hadn’t deceived him it was Malfoy.  He glared, “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be off celebrating your precious Dark Lord’s return?”_

 

_Draco Malfoy snorted at him, “Why should I? Personally, I’ve not got a reason to. Sure I’m not entirely fond of Muggleborns but I’ve got enough trouble in Slytherin without him.”_

 

_Harry’s jaw dropped, “What are you talking about? Your father was there at his rebirth!”_

 

_Draco shrugged, “I don’t care, I don’t feel much like support him.” He reached over to cover Harry’s bandage with his outstretched fingers, “He hurt you…no one should be allowed to do that…”_

 

_Harry blinked, “Why?”_

 

_“Because you’re important to me and I don’t want to see you hurt. Hurting you has made it impossible for me to support him.” Draco said pompously._

 

_Harry frowned, “Why would I be important to you? You’ve treated me like dirt all year!”_

 

_“Because I was furious that you were in the Tournament damn it!” Draco hissed. “I didn’t want to see you hurt! I was afraid you’d be burnt to a crisp by the Horntail or drowned in the Black Lake. My heart stopped when the walls of the Maze came down and you were gone. Salazar’s Cauldron Harry I thought I would go insane with worry. Then you came back and you were bleeding and you were holding onto a dead body. I wanted to go after the Dark Lord myself when I heard you say that he killed Cedric and hurt you.”_

 

_“I don’t believe you.” Harry retorted dumbly._

 

_“Would I have come here if I wasn’t serious?” Draco smirked, “After what happened do you think anyone would willingly let me near you?”_

 

_Then Draco Malfoy of all people leaned over and kissed him._

 

XooooooX

 

_Harry was dreaming about the night in the Graveyard again._

 

_As he saw Cedric cut down by the killing curse he screamed, “NO! Not Cedric! He shouldn’t have to die! It’s my fault if I hadn’t tried to be so damn noble he’d still be alive.”_

 

_Then arms wrapped around him and he felt safe, the graveyard melted away to show the Quidditch Pitch instead._

 

_Harry looked around wildly and he saw he was on a Nimbus 2001._

 

_“Why are you torturing yourself like this? You shouldn't have to relive that…come on Harry, let’s have so fun. I’m just going to hold onto you. Why don’t you give my broom a spin?” Came Draco’s gentle voice from behind him._

 

_So they spent the rest of their dreaming hours flying; first on Draco’s broom, then on his and finally they were on their own brooms chasing a dream conjured snitch._

 

XooooooX

 

_Draco was pulled into Harry’s dream to find him screaming in rage._

 

_“Harry?” he asked quietly. “What’s the matter?”_

 

_Harry shoved a crumpled bit of parchment into his face, “Read that!”_

 

_Draco carefully smoothed the letter and read it._

 

_His heart stopped._

 

_Harry, his Harry was expelled? In that case, when would he see him again?_

 

_Harry then tossed a second one at him, “Now they’re saying that I’m not expelled just suspended. It’s not like my bloody Muggle cousin is ignorant of magic, we live together and he knows I go to magic school. Really like I was just going to stand there and let fucking Dementors suck both our souls out.”_

 

_Draco’s scowl deepened, “The Ministry can’t officially suspend or expel anyone, that’s up to the Headmaster and the Board of Governors. Wait, what? Dementors? What the hell would Dementors be doing where you live in Surrey?”_

 

_Harry stiffened, “I know you’re just a dream but how do you know where I live?”_

 

_“Dobby, who did you think sent him? He was my elf, I overheard father talking to himself about having to put some plans in action that would attack the Muggleborns. I didn’t know anything specifically and father never was really conscious about it or answering my questions, he played ignorant.” Draco scowled._

 

_“Dobby was protecting me on your orders? But you kept calling Hermione Mudblood and saying that all those like her were going to be gone soon.” Harry said collapsing on a tiny bed in a room that Draco just now realised was full of broken junk._

 

_Draco snorted, “Please you know with a father like mine who was thought to be a Death Eater, I had to keep up appearances. I’ve got nothing against Granger really except that she has the audacity to score higher then myself.”_

 

_Draco ended up calming Harry down and helping him with their summer Potions and History homework instead._

 

_Just because some morons tried to have him tossed out of Hogwarts was no excuse not to do his homework._

 

XooooooX

 

_Harry was still made at his ‘friends’ for not bothering to really owl him._

 

_So he was in the backyard of Number Twelve blasting the hell out of the mess of the back lawn in his dreams._

 

_“So has anything changed?” came Draco’s worried voice from behind him._

 

_“No!” Harry said surly, “I’m supposed to be a good boy and stay out of trouble and let Dumbledore handle it! If he was as good as he thinks he is then I wouldn’t be in this situation! Honestly, how do they think Cedric died if Voldemort didn’t kill him? He died from the Killing Curse even an idiot could tell right? They don’t really think I did that do they? If they did I would have been arrested right?”_

 

_Draco sighed as Harry cast the blasting curse at a large tree, “I know that the Daily Prophet hasn’t helped matters, I get angry every time I read it. Sometimes it even burns up if it makes you feel any better._

 

_“You’ve toasted that gossip rag because of me?” Harry turned pink._

 

_Draco smirked, “Of course. They’re defaming the character of someone important to me.”_

 

_Draco knew Harry was his mate but he didn’t dare mention it quite yet, Harry hadn’t quite recovered from his kiss after the disastrous end of the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament._

 

_Draco conjured a blanket after vanishing the burnt remains of person-high grass and weeds._

 

_Harry protested weakly when Draco pulled him down to lay on his back on the blanket._

 

_They spent what was left of the night pointing out constellations to one another…_

 

XooooooX

 

_Harry had gotten off and had told a smug Draco who hugged him tightly the night after his suspension from Hogwarts was tossed out._

 

_Now it was the first night back at Hogwarts and Harry was fuming in the Prefects bath._

 

_Draco walked in, “I’m surprised to see you here.”_

 

_Harry scowled, “Why? Because that bitch Umbridge is here and likely has picture of me she uses as a dart board because I’m insisting Voldemort is back?”_

 

_Draco stripped and slid into the bath, “I know she’s up to no good. My father told me to get close to her so I can figure out what she’s up to. He actually told me he was a spy during the war, Salazar’s wand was I surprised. I’m supposed to write everything she does so he can have a record of it.”_

 

_Harry opened his eyes sputtering, “Lucius Malfoy a spy?”_

 

_Draco snorted, “I know, sounds odd doesn’t it? So how are you going to handle Umbridge? We both know she’s got it in for you.”_

 

_Harry snorted, “What Defence professor hasn’t? Both Quirrell and fake Moody wanted me dead while Lockhart tried to Obliviate me. The only Defence professor who didn’t try to kill me was Lupin, but that was because he was my father’s friend.”_

 

_“He may have dressed like a house elf but he wasn’t a terrible teacher.” Draco admitted reluctantly._

 

_Harry gaped at him, “You really think he was a good teacher?”_

 

_“Quirrell was scared of his own shadow, Lockhart only cared about his talking about his own exploits, Lupin taught a hell of a lot in one year- the most we ever did learn in that subject and while Moody was really an escaped Death Eater he may have known a lot about the subject but his methods left much to be desired. I don’t think any of us will forget his lessons on Unforgivables.” Draco shivered._

 

_They then started to talk about their expectations for the ensuing year and how they both planned to be thorns in Umbridge’s side._

 

XooooooX

 

_The night of Harry’s first detention with Umbridge he dreamed he was in the prefect’s bath clutching his bleeding hand when Draco walked in._

 

_Draco immediately fell to his knees beside Harry, “Salazar’s Cauldron what happened?”_

 

_Harry scowled, “Fucking Umbridge!”_

 

_Draco gently pried Harry’s left hand from covering his right which was bleeding, he gasped, “Did she do this?”_

 

_“She had me write I will not tell lies with this weird quill, it started like an itch and then I was bleeding. I didn’t want to write lines but damn it she said I wasn’t going to be let go until I did.” Harry grumbled._

 

_Draco traced the words with his finger but without touching the scars, “Merlin Harry I’m so sorry…” he conjured bandages and summoned a bottle of dittany, “It’s going to scar and it will only get clearer to read the longer she makes you use that damn blood quill. That type is a class IV torture device it’s fucking illegal to use especially on a minor damn it! I want to curse her black and blue for hurting you.”_

 

_“I’m nothing special Draco, really. You can’t get in trouble on my account.”_

 

_Draco fumed as he tended the wound, “I can still be furious with the wench.”_

 

_Harry seemed to relax and was more comfortable with him because of his tenderness, it made Draco’s heart sing, he only wished it wasn’t for the reason that his mate had been cursed._

 

XooooooX

 

_Draco was furious!_

 

_He didn’t mean for Harry to get toss off the Quidditch team! This was terrible, he hated Weasel for how he’d treated Harry last year and he could see a coolness developing between Harry and Ronald Weasel._

 

_Sure they only really talked in these dreams but he felt close to Harry, important even._

 

_Okay so letting Pansy- well half-way encouraging her to write ‘Weasley is our King’ might have been a bit much but so what?_

 

_He was fuming to himself when he was shoved against the wall._

 

_“What the hell was that about today?” Harry growled._

 

_Draco sighed, “I hate Weasel alright? He treats you like dirt; hell all he ever does is brag about himself. He gets to be Keeper and Harry he’s bloody awful. Really if you hadn’t caught the Snitch we’d have won.”_

 

_Harry snorted, “You’ll never catch the Snitch if you’re up against me.”_

 

_“So? Just flying against you helps me improve. Just because I know I’ll lose in the end doesn’t mean I can’t try. Sure I was having a go at Weasel but damn I didn’t mean to get you or those beaters involved. Johnson’s right I was a sore loser, Weasel’s confidence was already shaken I was hoping to get him to attack me just to get him off the team to do you a favour.” Draco nervously ran his hand through his hair._

 

_”Well thanks to that loathsome Umbridge you’ll never have to lose to me again. She’s banned me and the twins from playing Quidditch ever again thanks to you.” Harry growled._

 

_Draco swallowed, “Banned? You can’t play Quidditch? Salazar’s Cauldron I swear Harry I didn’t mean for that to happen. Damn it!”_

 

_“I don’t know why I’m even speaking to you!” Harry said shoving him into the wall before removing his hands, “I’m so furious I could strangle you!”_

 

_“Look I am sorry you’re off the team but I’m not sorry for baiting Weasel. He’s a horrible person, granted I’m not the best either but damn it I don’t treat friends the way he does! I get irritated with how rude Pansy can be to Blaise and he’s my best friend. Theo’s been a different person since his mother died; he’s a coward and its bloody irritating. The boy jumps at just about anything and to think his father wants to have him Bond to Millie is just laughable. You could have knocked me down with a feather when I heard that Blaise was going with Millie to the Ball last December, I thought he’d lost his mind…”_

 

_“I’m still mad at you.” Harry scowled._

 

_“Since it was my fault I’ll have to accept that, I miscalculated. Really I am sorry you’re banned from Quidditch, it wasn’t my intention. But at least you won’t get hurt playing.” Draco said weakly._

 

_“As if I give a damn about that.” Harry snorted._

 

_“Come on Harry tell me how to make it up to you…” Draco wheedled._

 

_Harry blushed, “If you hadn’t gotten me kicked off the team I was going to ask you to kiss me…”_

 

_Draco turned pink, “Would you let me?”_

 

_Harry smirked, “Try it and see…”_

 

XooooooX

 

_It was sometime before Draco earned Dream Harry’s trust enough to learn about the D.A._

 

_It was then when a smug Draco started teaching Harry a few defence spells or counters for favoured spells of Death Eaters, especially those that his mad Aunt Bella liked that he learned from Uncle Severus._

 

_But the more time he spent with Harry in their shared dreams the closer he felt to Harry, not that he was lucky enough that they were sharing the dreams._

 

_They were more aware of one another and Draco’s status as a member of the Inquisitorial Squad was merely perfunctory to get close to Umbridge, half the time he only pretended to bother them. Aside from the obvious and inevitable bullying of Weasel that is…_

 

_He really wasn’t sorry about the Weasley is our King thing only that it had gotten Harry in trouble._

 

_Draco was growing closer to Harry and half the time their duelling practices were interrupted by snogging sessions…_

 

_Harry was getting more comfortable with him and they’d progressed to petting but Harry had yet to let him actually touch him skin to skin._

 

_Draco knew because Harry was his, that he would let him eventually._

 

_Draco just had to be patient…_

 

XooooooX

 

Draco was having a highly erotic dream…

 

_Harry Potter was on his knees sucking his prick._

 

_“Yes…that’s it. Suck.”_

 

_That’s right; to him Harry Potter was his Chosen Bitch._

 

_That perfect mouth sucked, licked and kissed his prick._

 

_Potter looked up at him, “Please…Mal,”_

 

_Draco grabbed his chin in a rough manner, “What did you call me?”_

 

_Potter lowered his eyes in shame, “Master…please…”_

 

_“Please what?”_

 

_Those Slytherin green eyes met his for a mere heartbeat, “Please Master…fuck me…”_

 

_Draco smirked, “With pleasure.”_

 

_He flipped Potter to his knees and thrust in._

 

_The younger teen cried out…_

 

_He was loose but not too loose._

 

_Draco whispered in his ear, “Good boy. You prepared yourself…it makes me so hard thinking about you sinking your fingers into this perfect arse of yours all for me.”_

 

_Potter groaned, whimpering and arching back into his thrusts, “Harder Master…please…”_

 

_Draco happily gave into his pretty begs._

 

_For a boy Potter was far from ugly, he was better looking then Pansy. Then again with that girl’s nose it wasn’t difficult._

 

_He released some moments later into that tight arse._

 

He came hard in his dream and yet Draco Malfoy’s essence failed to stain his clothes.

 

XoooooX

 

Several floors away, Harry too was dreaming…

 

_Harry had slipped into the Perfects bathroom._

 

_As the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain he had the same rights as a Prefect._

 

_Waiting for him was his lover, Draco Malfoy._

 

_They were very good at sneaking around having done this for months._

 

_In his dreams at least Draco had been his lover. Draco had joined Umbridge’s posse and convinced the other Slytherins to join. They’d briefly discussed being irate at the pathetic excuse for teaching that they were receiving. Malfoy had admitted that Snape was his godfather and he was secretly tutoring them so they were receiving a more quality education then either in Umbridge’s Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons or Harry’s DA lessons. Harry learned from Draco’s lessons with Snape and from books Hermione checked out of the library._

 

_Harry had no sooner entered the bathroom than he was grabbed and forcefully kissed._

 

_Harry moaned, pressing himself tight against the other. “Draco!”_

 

_The Slytherin Seeker fondled his arse and ground against him._

 

_Between their frantic snogging they were naked and tumbling into the tub that was like the size of a Muggle Pool._

 

_Harry felt hands all over his body; he moaned the pleasurable sensations driving him wild._

 

_The already filled tub had a lust potion added to it._

 

_Harry felt his mind going hazy and all he felt was need “Fuck me. Please Draco. I’ve been good.”_

 

_“Really?”_

 

_“I haven’t touched myself in three days. Not since you had me last. I held it in…I couldn’t bear to part with your cum. I need you. Three days is too long.”_

 

_A finger wiggled inside him and stroked his prostate._

 

_Harry whimpered, “Merlin…”_

 

_Fingers delved into his body; first one, then two and finally, three._

 

_Three fingers fucked him deeply, sliding over his prostate and making him half-crazed._

 

_“Draco! Please…”_

 

_Harry half choked on a moan as within one heartbeat he went from fingers buried inside him to Draco’s prick._

 

_“Yes….” he whimpered._

 

_Draco’s thrusts were hard and deep, “So tight Harry…all mine.”_

 

_Harry whimpered, “Yes Draco…yours.”_

 

_“What about what I heard about you kissing Cho Chang?”_

 

_The thrusts stopped just shy of his prostate._

 

_Harry tried to wiggle but was pinned, he whispered, “Didn’t.”_

 

_“Didn’t what Harry?”_

 

_“Draco! I didn’t kiss her. She kissed me. I didn’t know we were under the mistletoe.  It was wet and disgusting. She cried. It wasn’t good…not like your kisses. I felt ill. I wanted you…”_

 

_“Good answer Potter.”_

 

_The thrusts began again._

 

_Harry didn’t take long to come._

 

_Soon after he felt Draco’s hot release inside him. He felt warm inside and out. He wrapped himself tighter around Draco. “Forgiven?” he asked shyly._

 

_“Did nothing wrong.”_

 

_Harry felt the last of his tension leave, Draco wasn’t mad!_

 

Harry drifted off into a deeper dream…

 

Any time he started to dream what Voldemort was thinking he slipped away into a dream about Malfoy. Sometimes when he was awake he wished that the relationship in his dreams might spill over to his waking hours.

 

XooooooX

 

_You could have knocked Draco down with a feather when sex dreams about Harry started._

 

_Damn and the kisses too just about blew his mind._

 

_Room of Requirement sex, prefect bath sex, dormitory sex- a bit too public but fun with the added benefit of freaking out weasel of course plus there was the obligatory after Quidditch practice/match sex and they said that teenage boys think with their pricks…_

 

_He didn’t even notice the few times that he had wet dreams and didn’t even wake up to a messy bed and sticky clothing…_

 

_Nor for that matter did Harry, not that either had a clue they were sharing dreams…_

 

_The very idea was practically preposterous…_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

Professor McGonagall had been sent to St. Mungos…

 

She was an older witch who’d been struck with multiple stunners.

 

Nurse Pomfrey was hoping for her to be recovered in time for next year.

 

Harry was dozing off when he found himself in a dusty aisle full of round glass containers that glowed.

 

_He heard the whimpering and the whispering of ‘Crucio.’_

_His eyes adjusted to the light. Lying at his feet was Sirius._

_Sirius? His godfather was supposed to be safe in Grimmauld! How had Voldemort gotten him?_

 

Harry woke with a start. He stormed up to his dormitory and yelled for Dobby.

 

Dobby arrived immediately.

 

“Master Harry Potter be needing Dobby sir?”

 

Harry leaned heavily against his bedstead, he felt ill and nauseous. “Take me to Sirius Black. You can do that right?”

 

“Mast Harry Potter sir be wishing to leave Hogwarts? Master Harry Potter be sure?”

 

Harry nodded. “I’m worried something bad will happen to him. I have to know he’s alright.”

 

Dobby nodded and wrapped his long fingers around his arm.

 

That last thing Harry saw before he blacked out was Ron and Hermione running into the dormitory.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For once I'm not killing off or really writing Sirius as a complete arse. We'll see how I do.
> 
> I know I've written dream-sharing before but not with this concept in mind. Btw the   
> Voldy link is different in this story. It's not caused by the soul shard. that much I'll tell.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Harry woke blinking his eyes.

It was bright.

Harry groaned.

Immediately he heard chairs move and running feet.

"Harry?"

His name was repeated in the familiar voices of his godfather and Remus.

"Out of my way Sirius!"

Harry didn't recognise that voice.

"Alright Annie."

Who was Annie?"

Harry felt the familiar sensation of diagnostic spells flow over him.

"Potter? I can tell you're awake. I need you to drop the glamour. It's interfering with my scans."

Harry's breath caught in his throat.

Pomfrey'd never seen the glamour so why did this person?

"Harry pup? Why do you need a glamour?"

That was Remus' voice, he was sure of it.

He croaked, "Dursleys."

Sirius cursed.

"Harry we'll discuss that later. Drop the glamour."

Harry tried and failed; his magic wasn't strong enough at the moment. He gasped, "I can't."

"Finite incantatem."

The glamour rippled and then dissolved.

There came a gasp, "What? That shouldn't be possible."

Harry felt the wash of unfamiliar spells.

He whispered, "Lights too bright. Thirsty…"

The Lumos lights dimmed and the only light came from a fireplace.

"Kreacher! Water!" Sirius bellowed.

Gentle hands helped him sit up slowly.

The unfamiliar voice spoke, "You can open your eyes now."

Harry did, he choked on a scream.

Three sets of eyes stared back at him; Remus, Sirius and a slightly familiar witch.

At first glance he thought it was Bellatrix Lestrange.

However the witch was prettier, her eyes weren't mad and her hair was a deep chestnut brown rather then an inky black.

He lowered his eyes, "Sorry."

Sirius laughed, "You thought she was Bella didn't you?"

Harry nodded.

The witch had a stern face but kind eyes, she held out her hand, "My name is Andromeda Tonks. I'm a Healer."

Harry blinked, "Tonks? Are you Tonks' mum? The one who excels at household magic?"

Andromeda nodded, "Yes. Nymphadora talks about you. She was ever so pleased when Kingsley invited her to help escort you from the Dursleys." Her face took on a sobered tone, "Now Harry we need to speak honestly. You show years of abuse and starvation. You're also pregnant."

Sirius turned green and Remus looked worried.

Harry turned bright red, "Pregnant? That's impossible. I'm a guy."

Andromeda sighed, "It's possible for wizards to conceive but primarily it happens only to bent wizards or flexible ones. The odd thing is Harry that your magic doesn't have the echo of another's. When witches and wizards engage in sexual intercourse they leave an echo on each other's magic. You don't have one. It's almost as if you conceived spontaneously. That however should be a magical impossibility."

Harry flushed remembering his dreams, his highly erotic dreams. He swallowed, "I've been having some rather…erotic dreams. All about the same person…"

Andromeda blinked, "Erotic dreams? That is common for most wizards I believe…"

Harry twisted his hands, "When they are about a guy? Is that common?"

Sirius blurted out, "Yer bent?"

Harry swallowed, "I don't know. I've never been interested in girls. I got kissed by one…I felt ill."

"Which girl Harry?" Remus asked gently.

"Cho…" Harry admitted miserably.

"Chang?"

Harry nodded, "Yes."

Remus was thoughtful, "Did you think you liked her?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. It happened so fast. Last year she was considered the hottest girl in Hogwarts, she'd always been nice to me. I tried to ask her to the Yule Ball but she had already agreed to go with Cedric" his voice caught at the mention of his deceased fellow Hogwarts Champion.

Andromeda turned to Sirius, "Have you changed any of the wards?"

Sirius shook his head, "Nary a one."

Remus interrupted, "I tightened them and added a few but I didn't remove any."

"So the ward to prevent the Ministry to being alerted to the usage of illegal or restricted spells is still active?"

Sirius was dumbfounded, "Yes? Why?"

Remus stared at her, "Are you going to cast what I think you are?"

Andromeda signed, "Its our only chance of getting answers. Is Dumbledore here?"

Sirius shook his head, "Nah. He's hiding out at Baskerville that bastard."

Harry was stunned.

Remus added gently, "Baskerville Hall is Sirius' home. Grimmauld is the home of Lord Black."

Harry digested that a moment and then asked, "What is the spell?"

"Just one to determine who the sire of the child is. Harry shows no sign of having had sexual contact with anyone therefore it is not a rape." Andromeda said gently patting his arm.

"How far along am I?"

Andromeda smiled, "Shockingly? Six months. You're underweight and I'm not sure how you didn't notice…"

Harry fainted again.

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

Harry regained consciousness.

"I'm telling you Father, its all hogwash. I haven't had any sort of sexual contact with Potter."

"Tell me Andromeda how Potter is pregnant, six months pregnant with my grandchild?"

Harry shivered; Draco and his father were here? It was Draco Malfoy's baby? Did his dreams have anything to do with it?

A chime went off.

"He's awake."

Harry felt more diagnostic charms being cast.

Then a spell was uttered that Harry'd never heard before.

"See? The spell doesn't lie."

"That's impossible. I swear I've never so much as snogged Potter."

Draco Malfoy's voice trembled at his name.

"It's clear that it's Draco's child. What shall we do?"

"First I need to request certain potions from Snape."

Harry cracked one eyelid.

Draco was paler then usual and kept sneaking glances at him.

"No Malfoy is born a bastard. They'll have to bond. What is the child?"

"They are boys."

There was a massive crack of Apparation!

"Master come quick! The Tapestry! It says that Mistress Dorea's Halfblood son is to bond to Mistress Cissa's son. Scorpius Aurelian Malfoy! Hah! One of those nasty bloodtraitors' idea of a joke. Mistress Cissa wouldn't allow it."

Lucius Malfoy thundered, "Silence elf! Who my son bonds to is my choice. I decide. I am glad that I've never signed the betrothal contracts sent to me by Lord Parkinson or Lady Greengrass. Now we'll have to do it quickly. Who knows when he might go into labour? You are Lord Black I presume?" the Death Eater asked haughtily.

Sirius glared, "Who says I'll agree to this?"

Andromeda hissed, "Be reasonable! I know that the history and the honour of our family mean nothing to you. I have no right to be here except that which you've granted. I've been blown off the tree. Only the invitation of the Head of the Black Family would allow me to enter this place. I came because you said it was an emergency or I would never have set foot here again. I've already damaged our family's honour, as have you. Do not make it worse. By bonded to a pureblood, Harry will redeem himself and his line. A bastard cannot inherit by magical law. Let them be bonded even as a trail. They must be bonded! No Potter has been born a bastard either! One of these babies could be your heir's heir! A bastard cannot by rights inherit!"

"Fancy you believing that the family honour must be preserved. You did after all jilt me Andromeda." Lucius sniffed.

"I did not love you. Nor did I agree to the betrothal. I fell in love with Ted. I could not bear to be bonded to another. Eloping was our only choice. I thought of you as a fellow prefect, a friend but I could not fathom or stomach being your lover. Besides, anyone with brains knew you loved someone else. I did you a favour by eloping."

Lucius' face flushed a bit, "You dragged our House's name into the mud. You shamed me!"

"I injured your pride. You never wanted me. You went along with the betrothal because you had no choice. Your father would have disowned you and made a distant cousin his heir." Andromeda scoffed.

Remus broke in, "As interesting at this spitting contest is we have a situation. Harry is pregnant and somehow it's Draco's child."

"It isn't completely accurate! The spell said it was an 85% match to Draco. Explain that!"

Remus interrupted, "I can. They were likely visited by a Lilithean."

"A what?" Sirius snapped.

"It's a dark creature that shifts back and forth between a succubus and an incubus. In its succubus form it took Draco's seed and as an incubus it implanted Harry." Remus said stiffly.

"I don't believe it!" Lucius gripped his snake-headed cane tightly and murmured a long and complex spell. He sagged slightly, "Draco bears the mark of a succubus. May I?" he gestured at Harry."

Sirius shrugged.

Unexpected or not, Death Eater or not a pureblood would not murder a grandchild.

Harry felt the impact of an unfamiliar spell.

There was some silence.

"Potter does as well. Well he bears the echo of an incubus." Lucius admitted begrudgingly.

"That settles it. We will sign a Bonding contract, immediately, which we then file at Gringotts. After which Lucius must convince Amelia Bones to arrange for a trial for Sirius. He never had one before. He must be cleared. As soon as that is established, Harry's bonding will be announced. The child will probably be born. The story will be that Dobby knew that Sirius was his godfather. When Harry became ill and fainted Dobby rushed him here. Sirius summoned me and the pregnancy discovered. Upon questioning Harry admitted to seeing Draco. We summoned you both. Upon learning Harry was pregnant, Draco admitted to seeing Harry in secret. It is perfectly acceptable to bond privately and file a bonding contract with Gringotts in the case of an underage pregnancy. We have until Harry's seventeenth birthday to file Ministry paperwork."

"How soon?" Draco asked.

"Tomorrow."

Sirius swallowed, "What about the Order?"

Remus sighed, "They can't know. Lock them out. Put up the ward that warns visitors that dragon pox has been contracted. The Order will not try to step one foot in this place. Its about time you stood up to Albus. Everyone kisses the ground he walks on. He refuses to fight to have your illegal sentencing to Azkaban without a trial revisted. He's been their Chief Warlock for close to fifty years and he didn't protest on your behalf. Especially when he learned that you were innocent. No, he talked children into helping you escape! He forced you to flee the country. Now that Voldemort's back he _needs_ you. He's taken over the Seat of the Black Family for his precious Order. He guilted you into offering Grimmauld for us to meet and calls it a 'safe house'. He's ordered you to remain here after he sent us to reactivate the Order. To make things worse he got himself fired by being abrasive. He was thrown out of Hogwarts illegally but he's hiding out at your personal residence."

Sirius grumbled under his breath.

Andromeda ignored them both as she turned and glared at Lucius, "The only problem is that Draco and Harry must engage in sexual intercourse to seal the contract. That way they both bear the echo of each other's magic."

Harry turned and hid his face in the pillows of Sirius' old bed.

"Well I'd hoped to continue as a spy for longer but it seems that I'll have to reveal myself if Draco is to bond to the Dark Lord's enemy."

Sirius stared, "You were a spy?"

Lucius glared, "I still am. Do not go spreading it around. It's been difficult staying out of Bellatrix's radar. She acts as if she is chatelaine of Malfoy Manor. It's disgusting how she kisses his feet and hangs on his every word. You would think he was Merlin rather then some disgusting snake-faced creature. Pansy Parkinson is his perfect match, she had a pug nose and he a snake's."

Draco snorted, "It's disgusting how she hangs on one and prattles on about being the next Lady Malfoy. As if I, Draco Malfoy would bond to someone whose face resembles that of a dog! I would rather not mare our generations of physical perfection with such unpleasing features. No Malfoy would choose to bond to such a simpering wench. All she talks about is being Lady Malfoy and shopping. She receives mediocre marks and only applied herself to potions so not to upset our Head of House, uncle Sev."

Andromeda looked from Draco to Harry, "I think we ought to leave the expecting couple alone while we hammer out the details. They must figure out how they will approach their upcoming nuptials. For other then Draco's insistence that he did not have sexual intercourse with Harry, I have heard no argument against their bonding from them."

Harry felt his face colour and saw Draco's face turn a brighter shade of pink.

The adults left leaving Harry alone with Draco.

Harry swallowed, "They really expect us to get married?"

Draco blinked and started at him, "What? You're carrying my sons! I may not have been truly part of the conception process but those are my children. My heir! It's against the code of the Malfoys to have bastards. It's only acceptable if one's spouse is infertile. The child is immediately blood adopted and then birth certificates are filed with Gringotts and perhaps the Ministry. Not all contracts are filed with the Ministry, inheritance is controlled by Gringotts and so records must be filed with them."

"I still don't get how I could get pregnant. I'm a boy…I've spent my whole life believing that only girls could get pregnant." Harry muttered.

Draco scoffed, "Muggles! They are so backwards. Wizards' can, its part of their magical make up I suppose. It's an abnormality of some type, an ability that only purebloods and Halfbloods are capable of. Muggleborns are not. This is why father wants Dumbledore removed. The removal of the class 'Sexual Education for Witches and Wizards' was a mistake. It should be and once upon a time was a required course to replace flying in Second Year. We should know about sex in general prior to puberty when we're not too dazzled by hormones to pay attention. It also is beneficial in informing Muggle-raised witches and wizards that it's perfectly acceptable to be bent. What's more, it's just as legal to bond to persons of the opposite gender as it is to the same."

"You have to actually have sex with me? To make our bonding legal?" Harry squeaked.

Draco smirked, "Of course. However due to your pregnant state I personally can't penetrate you. However, you can be penetrated with a sex toy and we can ensure that you imbibe my seed while yours is spilt." A smirk crossed his face.

Harry coughed, "I have to…swallow? I've never…I don't know how…"

Andromeda wasn't kidding when she said he was a virgin.

Draco snicker, "Oh please, from what I know about Lilitheans they are instigators of highly erotic dreams. However, they aren't capable of forcing you to dream about any one person. You must already be attracted to them. I haven't been the nicest person in the world to you. How in Salazar's name could you be attracted to me?"

Harry swallowed, "I don't know…you are the best looking bloke in school. You're off-limits…what guy could hold a candle to you? I don't know anyone who is as hot as you are at Hogwarts."

"I'm also an arrogant git remember? I am in Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad." Draco smirked.

Harry stammered, "You don't follow her directives to just follow them…you wanted to stay on her good side. You also wanted to know what she was up to so that you could pass it on to your father. I think he asked you to figure out what she was there to do."

Draco's jaw dropped, "How did you know that?"

Harry flushed, "You told me…"

Draco stared, "When? How? We don't talk except to cause each other problems."

Harry stammered, "A dream…"

Draco's eyes widened, that sounded familiar. He marched across the room and tugged up the sleeve of Harry's robe. He growled and cursed, "So it's true. What you told me about the blood quill?" he traced the odd white scars, "No one hurt you and gets away with it! I won't allow it. You're mine. I'll see that father has her punished for what she's done to you. No one has the right to hurt you. Not unless you request it."

Harry turned red, "Ask for it?"

Draco smirked, "It depends on how accurate my dreams were." He leaned over to whisper quickly before Harry could make a reply, "About how much you like it when I'm rough."

Harry's eyes widened and darkened with lust, "I loved that…"

Draco nipped his ear.

His action was rewarded with a moan.

"So it's true…about that kiss?"

"I swear I didn't kiss her…she kissed me."

"So my dream kisses were better than her's?"

Harry flushed, looking up at the blonde; "Yes…" he'd inwardly wondered what a kiss in his waking hours would be would be like.

Draco grabbed his chin and kissed him hard.

Harry's eyes widened and then closed, a moan escaping his lips. He pressed himself to Draco, suddenly aware of his stomach between them. Due to his odd eating habits, he didn't have the shrunken stomach one might expect. His more often resembled that of those poor children on the telly, it stuck out some.

Draco didn't break the kiss for a while, "You do want me. You are mine. It wasn't all a dream." He opened Harry's robe in a flash, and unbuttoned his shirt. Draco didn't go for his belt; he merely looked down and saw Harry's rounded stomach.

What he saw wasn't just the stomach containing his unexpected sons but also bore a scar. His eyes flashed with anger.

Harry felt the anger and glanced up, he flinched and realized what Draco was seeing. His skin turned white as snow, Harry wrenched away, pulling his robes tight to himself "I'm sorry…you won't want me now."

Draco reached for him, his hand shaking, "What did I tell you? No one has the right to hurt you? I knew about this one." He brought the hand bearing the 'I will not lie' scar, to his lips, "I'm not angry at you. I'm furious at whoever dared hurt my Bonded."

Harry felt a rush of joy at being called 'Draco's Bonded'. He asked softly, "What does that mean? Your Bonded?

Draco smirked, "It's something like mate, but that only relates to those with magical creature inheritances or werewolves. Now we shall be bonded on the morrow, most likely at dusk although I would have chosen dawn. When the ceremony is completed you shall be my bonded, my husband, my partner in life and magic. We will have been bonded, binding our magic, our blood and if your wish, our very souls. We must be close to share such dreams. I don't know why a Lilithean would choose us to connect unless we were already connected." He made to move more onto the bed to sit once more beside the seemingly terrified Gryffindor, "You have no need to hide from me. I swear on my name and my blood, I shall get justice for you. No one who has caused you pain shall go unpunished."

"Why?"

Draco's eyes narrowed, "Why? You'll be a Malfoy on the morrow; although in truth you will be a Potter-Malfoy. If you were not heir to titles you would be merely a Malfoy. Since you are you will bear a blended name. Our first son shall be a Malfoy because I am the dominant partner. It is my choice if I wish to remain merely a Malfoy or become Malfoy-Potter. Malfoys defend their own; Family is everything to a Malfoy. We'll do anything for family. "

"Like when your father tried to get Hagrid fired?"

Draco sighed, "So I might have played it up some. I was an arrogant brat. However, a real professor of Magical Creatures wouldn't have introduced Hippogriffs to children. It would have been more appropriate for Fifth or Sixth Years. I was jealous you were picked first and that you were enjoying the ride so much."

Harry looked away, "Riding was different…it's a rush but so is Seeking."

Draco smirked, "Seeking as in Quidditch? Or the other? Because Aunt Annie swore you were a virgin…"

"Other? what other?" Harry asked nervously glancing at him.

Draco leaned over to whisper in the younger teen's ear, "In the case of bent wizards? 'Seekers' are what one calls boyish wizards. They usually are said to seek out 'Beater types'. They've absconded with Quidditch terms so they can speak in code so that homophobic Halfbloods, Mud…Muggleborns or bloodtraitors might not react unfavourably."

Harry chewed on his lip, a seeker? He was tiny and slim for a fifteen year old, the shortest boy in his year. Even over half of the girls were taller than he was. Beater types? Did that mean he wanted someone bigger and stronger than he was like Fred or George? It felt wrong…

He looked up at Draco, taking in his much taller, lean muscular frame. He felt his pulse quicken, his prick stiffen and his nipples harden. Oh Merlin, did he want the Prince of Slytherin. This was awkward, here he was a 'virgin' who was expecting this teen's children and he was dangerously attracted to Draco Malfoy.

Draco leaned over and kissed him, "I shall very much enjoy not only making you mine but also making sure that everyone knows it. Including Weaselette who sent you that hideous singing valentine our Second Year."

Harry flushed, then he felt light-headed again and drifted away again.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

The way Harry passed out when he kissed him worried Draco. He gently placed Harry in a more comfortable position in the bed and tiptoed out of the room.

The moment he opened the door he heard raised voices.

"I don't want Snape! He's Dumbledore's man! He's a useless git who'd turn on his own mother."

"He is Draco's godfather! He couldn't put Draco in danger. Nor would he wish harm on Draco's sons!"

"Snape hates Harry!"

"James was no angel in school Sirius! He bullied Snape mercilessly mostly to keep you entertained!"

Draco marched over to them, his silver eyes turning a stormy grey, "Harry's suffered more then just starvation! Those nasty Muggles left scars! He's got a burn scar on his stomach. He actually thought I'd call off the Bonding because of it! As if. No I want to know how dangerous this pregnancy could be. He's not here so you don't have mince words Aunt. I think he fainted."

Andromeda sighed, "Again? That's the third time. He was unconscious when the elf brought him over. He fainted when I told him he was six months pregnant."

Lucius scoffed, "Who wouldn't? He's a fifteen-year-old wizard raised by abusive Muggles. He didn't even know wizards could conceive…"

"Is there anything I can do for him?" Draco asked quietly, "He's too thin by half despite the curve of his stomach. I don't see how he can be a stick, so clearly underfed and still be retaining the pregnancy."

Andromeda signed, "Subconsciously, he must want a family very much. He most likely keeps others at a distance. Keeping his inner thoughts and feelings private. Perhaps, he fails to register what he needs. His body is at its limit. It can't continue the pregnancy without assistance. He will need potions that are tailored to his needs. He will require lots of rest and several small meals a day as well as snacks. Normally, I do not recommend the idea of eating for more than one to a pregnant person, especially wizards."

Draco frowned, "Why not? Aren't they eating for more than one?"

Andromeda shook her head, "That is a misnomer. His magic is straining to maintain the pregnancy. It is highly likely that the foetuses are magical. I can test them if it is needed. However, due to his health I would not count on the children being exceptional gifted or strong magically. They will most likely be average."

Lucius was most displeased, "Can we augment that? Is there a way to boost the children's magical core?"

Draco knew that a child's magical core was set by the last few weeks of development in-uetero.

Andromeda toyed with the sleeves of her robe, "Perhaps. Its not a recommended procedure."

Lucius' face tightened, "What would it entail?"

"The casting of a spell that would connect their magical cores. Seeing as how Draco and Harry are underage, consent must be obtained from both guardians."

Professor Lupin looked worried, "What would the effects of the spell and possible consequences?"

Aunt Andromeda swallowed, "They would need to remain in constant contact, even sharing the same bed from now until its safe to deliver. Wizard pregnancies are tricky, the length of which is determined by many variables."

"Such as?" Sirius Black asked still looking a bit green.

"The strength of the bond between the wizards, the strength of both bearer and sire's magic, and the health of the bearer. Unlike a witch's pregnancy which is nine months, a wizard's is shorter."

"Why?" the ill-looking 'Lord Black' asked.

Professor Lupin flushed, "A wizard's body unlike a witch's isn't naturally fashioned to carry a child. The infant or infants in Harry's case must be delivered between 28 and 35 weeks. Or in the case of a shortened pregnancy, the developmental equivalent thereof."

Aunt Andromeda appeared surprised, "Correct. You know this because?"

Professor Lupin signed, "I'm a bent wizard myself, I wanted to see what a Wizarding pregnancy involved. Due to my affliction, I can't carry a child myself. I'm not even sure that I would want to chance having a child…"

Aunt Andromeda scoffed, "You're worried about passing the curse on? Slytherin's wand! That's a load of spilt potion! You can't sire a werewolf. It's impossible. If you plan to have a female child you can avoid any trace of such."

Sirius was surprised, "Remus can have moonlets?"

Professor Lupin groaned, "Padfoot cease and desist at once."

"You ruin all my fun. I was having visions of Prongslets, Moonlets and little Padfoots running around."

Professor Lupin scoffed, "As if. Our children would be younger than Harry's. Besides, who would want to be bonded to a werewolf and an escaped prisoner?"

Draco had never considered the feelings of werewolves before and it annoyed him. He had to learn to get along with these two. Primarily because Harry came here fore a reason, a reason that he had not been told. He cleared his throat, "Uncle Sev is the foremost Potions Master in Britain and I would prefer him to brew potions for Harry."

Black's eyes narrowed, "I don't want Snivellius in my house! I am sick of people ordering me about in my own house! I hate this place!"

"Sirius Orion Black!" his aunt thundered, "You would chance the lives of your godson and his unborn sons on the chance that a lesser person would try to turn you in to the Ministry? We don't have time! Harry needed these potions months ago. He needed care months ago. A pregnancy should not go undetected this long. It could have killed him. Any great shock could have caused a miscarriage."

Professor Lupin grabbed Sirius Black by the shirt, "Padfoot that's enough! Harry 's life is not worth more than your pride! If your pride is worth more to you then Harry's wellbeing, then the moment you are declared a free man I'll have him removed from your custody."

Draco watched the man deflate, "Fine! Summon him. I want an unbreakable vow though! He cannot spy on us for Dumbledore! He can't say anything insulting to me. I had to put up with enough of that over the summer."

Professor Lupin growled, "You are half responsible for those disagreements. You two are as bad as two young Lycans who can't control their tempers."

Draco moved to snap his fingers to summon a Malfoy elf to have Dobby show up.

"Old Master Draco be needing something for Master Harry Potter?"

Draco nodded, "Go to Hogwarts. Tell Severus Snape it's an emergency. As soon as he finishes his current class he is to come here. Do not mention where here is."

The former Malfoy elf nodded, "Dobby be returning soon with Lord Prince." The he disappeared with a pop.

Draco watched as his Aunt Andromeda cast a charm at the door of the room Harry occupied.

"There. I suggest we retire to a more comfortable meeting place than the Dinning Room."

Sirius Black, Professor Lupin and his father nodded.

"The Dining room is a mess. I sort of lost my temper and destroyed everything in it. However we have a comfortable parlour or there is the kitchen."

Aunt Andromeda gave a small smile, "The kitchen will do splendidly. I can make us some tea and biscuits it would do Harry some good. Lucius if you would be so good as to ask a Malfoy elf to bring some supplies I can make Harry a diet sheet. He needs to eat small but often. He should snack even if he doesn't think he's hungry. Lemonade with a dash of ginger should soothe his stomach if he's still bothered by morning sickness. In fact I think I'll make ginger biscuits."

His father summoned a Malfoy elf, Stria and passed on the order to fill the Grimmauld cupboards.

 

XoooooX

Uncle Severus seemed less than pleased to arrive via housel elf. He sneered taking in his surrounding, "Black! What was so important that I be dragged here by this fool of a house elf?"

"Severus Snape you pip down this instant!"

The air of authority pouring off his aunt surprised Draco, it was clear that she had once served as Head Girl.

Uncle Severus' eyes narrowed, "Andromeda? What are you doing here?"

Draco spoke, "Uncle Severus I suggest you sit down. It will be easier to hear."

"Draco? Why were you not in your Ancient Runes exam? Umbridge and Babbling complained to me just prior to my being dragged off by this elf."

Uncle Sev was not in a good mood and it would only get worse.

His father pushed Uncle Severus into a chair, "Sit down Severus and stop acting like a child. An Unbreakable Oath is required of you."

Uncle Severus sat like he had a poker shoved up his arse, "A what? Why should I?"

"Because the life of a minor requires it!" Aunt Andromeda hissed.

"Uncle Severus just take the oath. For my sake?" Draco wheedled knowing full well that his godfather had a weakness for his entreaties.

"Fine." The antisocial potions master snapped.

Professor Lupin hauled Sirius Black up, "Clasp hands."

Uncle Severus and Sirius Black glared but did it.

His father took out his wand, "Do you Severus Snape, Lord Prince swear to respect Sirius Black, Lord Black in his own residence?"

Uncle Severus grumbled, "I do."

"Do you, Lord Sirius Black swear to give Severus Snape, Lord Prince the respect he deserves as a fellow Lord and a Potions Master first class in person and in writing?""

"As if I have a choice." Was the acidic reply.

Draco watched as Professor Lupin kicked Sirius Black.

"Fine I do! Lay off Remus!" Sirius Black snarled.

"Do you Severus Snape swear on your blood that you will not reveal what goes on in this house to anyone save those in this room? You are not to speak to any member of the Ministry nor to Dumbledore."

"I so swear."

Professor Lupin interjected, "Do you Severus Snape sear to treat Herodotus James Potter with the same kindness you treated his mother?"

"What?" Uncle Severus sputtered, "Why should I?"

Draco closed his eyes and pinched his nose, "Uncle Severus swear."

"Fine I swear to treat Herodotus James Potter as kindly as I treated Lily when we were best friends." Uncle Severus swore.

The golden chains wove with new strands over the clasped hands as each swearer took another oath.

His father glanced first at Professor Lupin and then Aunt Andromeda, "Anything else we should have them swear?"

They both shook their heads.

His father sealed the unbreakable vow.

Severus glared at them all, "Now will one of you explain what in Salazar's Name is going on?"

His father signed, "It seems that young Harry and Draco have been visited by a Lilithean. As a result young Harry Potter is pregnant, six months gone with Draco's son. His Muggle relations have starved him and tormented him. He is quite ill and in need of special potions. A list of which Annie will give you."

Uncle Severus blinked, "Potter? Pregnant with Draco's children? A Lilithean? This is…"

"Shocking I know. They will be bonded on the Marrow. The children need help Severus. Harry's body and magic are straining to continue the pregnancy. We may have to join Harry and Draco's magical cores. They need far more than Harry can spare without jeopardizing his life," Lucius replied.

"Or leave him a squib!" Aunt Andromeda interrupted.

"What?"

Was the collective response to that.

"The prophecy…Harry can't be a squib and defeat the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord was planning on tricking Potter into thinking he was torturing Black in the Ministry. Why did Harry not try to go there?"

"I can answer that." Professor Lupin said quietly, "instead racing off to the Ministry to search for him Harry had Dobby bring him here. Or at least to Sirius. However Harry was unconscious when he arrived so Sirius sent for Andromeda. Who arrived quietly and examined Harry. She discovered the pregnancy after I removed the glamour. We discovered he was pregnant with twins. Due to the ward that prevents the Ministry from receiving an alert when illegal or regulated spells are cast, Andromeda cast a charm to determine the children's parentage. We discovered it was Draco's. We summoned Lucius and Draco. Upon further spell casting we determined that they hadn't slept together but they had been both exposed to a Lilithean. Draco had been visited by it in its succubus form while an incubus had visited Harry."

His father continued, "As the children were not created through rape and both guardians are willing they, Draco and Harry are to be bonded immediately so that the children are eligible to inherit."

Uncle Severus' mask wavered, "Lily's little boy…he's not doing well? I should have spoke up to someone who would listen. I knew that Petunia was a bad choice. I was so angry…then he reminded me too much of his mother that I fought to see only James."

Professor Lupin patted him on the back, "That's alright. You're doing the right thing now. Sirius looks at him and sees James as well. He's more like Lily if you took the time to get to know him."

Draco saw something pass between them, then Professor Lupin and Uncle Severus looked else where.

Sirius Black didn't notice but was busy casting a spell to 'clean' his hand.

With Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Severus Draco hoped Harry and their sons would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why was the Lilitean attracted to drarry? It's drawn to powerful persons and virgins both of which drarry are. It's gender flexible, taking in Draco's seed in one form and implanting it in Harry in the other. My Harrys are usually more intelligent in some ways than canon. Why head to the ministry when you can be taken directly to Sirius? Harry eats more at Hogwarts and is as close to healthy as one can get when you're starved as much as he has been. He didn't know and just brushed off the symptoms because he didn't know that wizards could get pregnant and he hadn't really had sex with anyone. No the Weasleys - Molly, Ron and Ginny won't be happy. As for Gred and Forge well they owe him too much to want to piss of their biggest investor. No one really cares about Percy's opinion and Charlie's in Romania, so he doesn't know Harry very well. As for Arthur no one much listens to him him anyway. Hermione won't be pleased, she hates Draco Malfoy, she won't take the news of Harry bonding to her enemy or having his children well. Dumbles will find out about Harry disappearing from Hogwarts at some point. He will not be happy when he finds himself locked out of Grimmauld.
> 
> For those of you wondering, Harry won't be the only pregnant wizard or pregnant student in this story.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Dedicated to one of my favourite and uberly loyal readers on ff.net RRW, who wanted to know what was happening at Hogwarts.

Chapter 5

[This is a flashback to Hogwarts…Occurs mostly concurrently with the previous chapters]

Ron had noticed Harry acting oddly the last few months but being best friends and all he suspected it had something to do with Harry and the DA. If Harry wanted to tell him as his best friend he'd listen and offer advice. That was true…wasn't it? That Harry would tell him everything? Sometimes he wondered…

Harry's wild-eyed look did not bode well when his friend woke with a startled aura. It was similar to when Harry had woken up and swore that something happened to his father. Thank Merlin for whatever Fates gifted Harry with that vision. He didn't know how they would have recovered if their father had died.

Harry didn't say anything. He just ran…

Ron followed him and managed to catch Hermione before she went down for her Ancient Runes exam.

Together they made their way to the dorm room he shared with Harry, Seamus, Dean and Neville.

They heard Harry's breathless call for Dobby.

The two shared a look before opening the door.

They watched in silent shock as Harry disappeared with the odd house elf that possessed horrid fashion sense.

Ron had no idea what was wrong or where Harry might have gone.

He turned to Hermione, "What do we do?"

For the first time since they'd become friends; Hermione Granger, the most talented witch he knew seemed shocked and speechless.

"I don't know Ron. Why did he call for Dobby? Why didn't he try to talk to us?"

Ron swallowed, "What do we do? Dumbledore isn't here. McGonagall is gone."

"We write to him?"

Ron groaned, "You told us that the Ministry was examining our letters. What do you mean write to him."

Hermione groaned, "Not to Dumbledore! To Harry! His Owl can find him. Or we could go into the Kitchens and as Winky to take a message to Dobby."

Ron snorted, "Send a message by that drunken elf? As if she'd be sober enough to remember."

"Ronald! That was last year. Winky has to have put it behind her. Both the Crouches are gone. She is freed from them and their bindings."

Ron watched her check her watch.

"I've got to go or I will be late to my exam. You have to do both. Use Hedwig to write to Harry or ask Winky to give Dobby a message for Harry. I'll talk to you after the exam!"

Then Ron was left alone in the dormitory.

He kicked the wall and wished he had a brother to rely on, but no. Percy, the turncoat was working for the Ministry. Charlie was in Romania. Bill, Egypt. And the twins escaped school and Umbridge earlier that week during their Charms exam.

Ron stormed out of the dormitory and make his way to the kitchens, he reached the entrance and tickled the pear in the portrait of fruit. The portrait became a door which he threw open.

He entered the Kitchens to find it busy with house elves.

They stopped, and one approached him, "What can we be doing for young master?"

"Where is Winky?" Ron snapped.

The named house elf stepped forward wringing her hands, "What be Master Wheezy need of Winky?"

Ron glared, "My name is Ronald Weasley, not Wheezy. I need to get a message to Harry or at least to Dobby. Can you do that?"

Winky glanced at the first elf, "Winky be excused?"

The elf nodded, "We'll finish the meal without you."

Winky turned back to Ron, "What be message Master Ron need delivered?"

"What's wrong? Where did you go? Why didn't you talk to us? Why didn't you let us help?" Ron grumbled.

Winky repeated the message, "That all?"

Ron glared, "Of course it is! Now get. If you can't find me you can give the answer to Hermione."

The house elves collectively winced.

Winky stiffened, "I'll bring the reply to you."

Ron shrugged, "Whatever." He hated house elves. Dobby was alright he supposed but the rest were crazy or something.

He watched Winky disappear with a pop before turning on his heel to return to the Tower to wait for the reply.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Dedicated to Jannafrancine on aff.net for being so understanding and patient with me. Thank you!

Chapter 6

 

Harry woke to the sound of hushed whispering.

"Would you two keep it down? Harry is ill and needs his rest. The babies are draining him of energy."

Harry felt that statement was far too accurate for his liking. He hated feeling weak. He cracked one eye to see how bright the room was.

The Lumos lights seemed to still be off so the only light in the room came from the fireplace.

Harry tried to sit up but was overwhelmed with dizziness.

"Master Harry Potter sir!"

"Master Harry!"

"Pott…I mean Harry, you're awake. Dobby make yourself useful and go inform the adults that he's awake."

Harry recognized Dobby and Winky's squeaky voices and Draco's familiar deep voice.

Hands, gentle hands touched him gingerly, "Don't try to sit up yet."

"Master Harry sir, Winky has a message from Master Wheezy…Winky means Master Ron."

Harry felt Draco stiffen at the house elf's words.

Harry spoke, his voice shocked due to a raw and dry throat. "What did he say?

Harry could barely hear the elf but he couldn't see around Draco.

"Master Ron is saying, 'What's wrong? Where did you go? Why didn't you talk to us? Why didn't you let us help?' That is Winky's message."

Harry closed his eyes, "No reply yet. I'll call you or Dobby when I know what I want to say."

"Winky wait. Winky go now?"

Harry would have nodded but he was wary of dizziness. "You may go."

There was a soft pop; Harry thought she had DisApparated because Draco seemed to relax.

The next sound he heard was the door opening.

The comfortable silence was broken by a tangle of voices asking after his welfare.

Harry identified the voices as Lucius, Sirius, Remus, and Andromeda and was that Snape? Why was he here?

"Be quiet and let me examine him." Andromeda said quietly but firmly.

Harry felt uneasy when Draco's hands left him.

There came the wash of spells.

"He's in need of a meal and plenty of liquids. He's dehydrated. Harry, you're showing some symptoms of shock, which is understandable as well as malnutrition and dehydration. Now the babies are taking chunks of your energy, that's why you feel tired. You need to take naps during the day even if you don't think you're tired. You shouldn't be alone if you're out of bed, in case the babies take energy when you don't have any to spare so you don't fall and injure either of you. You need to eat small and often. You are extremely calcium deficient as well as lacking the proper vitamins and minerals. Severus has kindly agreed to brew potions that are safe for a pregnant wizard. Are you allergic to anything we should know about?"

Harry shook his head and closed his eyes when the room spun. "The dizziness is because of the babies?"

"That's part of it. You'll need to remain here for the duration of the pregnancy. You'll be continuously monitored. If neither of you object, I will recommend that Draco stay in here with you. As partners-to-be, you need to get used to each other. Harry needs to learn to trust Draco and Draco needs to feel comfortable with being responsible for him."

"I shall stay if he wants me to. If not, I will be asking Dippy to watch him for me. Dippy is a good house elf. She's looked after me for years and I would trust her with my sons…"

The word 'sons' felt awkward but Draco really seemed to be taking his unexpected pregnancy better than he was.

Then again Draco had no doubt been raised knowing that Wizards could bear children…

Sirius stepped into his line of vision.

What would have been his line of vision if he'd been wearing his…

His glasses were pressed into his hands.

Harry put them on, "Sirius?"

His godfather grinned at him, "I'm fine Prongslet. So is your Uncle Moony. So is…Severus. I suppose since he's Draco's godfather that makes him your uncle as well."

"Snape really is here?"

Professor Snape appeared next to Sirius, "I'm here. I've been horrid to you. Lily would probably trounce me for it." He seemed to wince, "James would clock me so hard I'd land on my arse and probably be out cold for a couple of hours. I should have treated you better if only out of love for your mother."

"I know you knew my parents. My mum was your friend. I thought you didn't like my Dad."

Snape sighed, "I didn't. He was a bully but he sincerely loved your mother. She in turn grew to love him. I eventually came to terms with it. You see we were best friends for years." He winced, "Until that memory of mine you spied on. We did make up between Sixth and Seventh Year after my parents died. I loved her like a sister. I wanted to believe I loved her differently because I was unable to accept myself. She knew and she still loved me like a brother."

Harry was curious, "What couldn't you accept about yourself?"

Professor Snape winced, "That I was attracted to wizards…Lily caught me admiring some of them. My father was a homophobic git who liked to hurt myself and my mother."

Harry chewed on his lip, "Sounds like Dudley or Uncle Vernon."

Professor Snape frowned, "Petunia was never very kind. She bullied and insulted Lily and I when we were young. She held me responsible for Lily being a witch, which is impossible."

"About as impossible as beating the unnaturalness out of me…" Harry muttered.

XoooooX

Draco's eyes narrowed and he hid his clenched fists in his robes. No one had the right to treat his soon-to-be Bondmate in such a manner!

Granted he wasn't the sterling icon of the sort of person Harry Potter of all people deserved but he was going to prove that he was better than anyone expected. He hadn't known until recently that his father was a spy. His father had told him when Umbridge was appointed to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. As if one could call that ridiculous excuse for instruction a class. Draco probably knew more about Defence and application of the Dark Arts then that useless wench.

Most purebloods had better lessons in both Defence and application of the Dark Arts from their parents.

Not all Dark Arts were evil or declared illegal by the Ministry. They were actually misunderstood and he received instruction on them from his father and his godfather. Uncle Severus was actually quite gifted in the Dark Arts. He could get obsessed with them…

Perhaps, that was why the Headmaster refused to appoint him to the position of Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Not that his godfather wasn't an exceptional Potions Master, Uncle Severus was one of the most talented in Britain.

Draco's musing was interrupted by Aunt Andromeda's snapping order to Dobby to retrieve the meal that had been resting on the counter under a warming charm for Harry.

The former Malfoy elf bowed and disappeared with a loud pop.

He'd forgotten his manners…

XoooooX

Draco helped him sit up and gently arranged his pillows to support him before taking the tray from Dobby and setting it on his lap.

Draco was far gentler then he would have guessed…

The slightly egotistical blonde sat down on the edge of bed and watched him eat silently.

Harry's face flamed at the feeling of all of those eyes.

He barely noticed what he was eating; a flavourful beef and vegetable soup with fresh warm from the oven bread and a tall glass of lemonade. The lemonade had a spicy tang that wasn't unpleasant but seemed to sooth his stomach. He didn't manage to finish much of it, maybe half a bowl and a few bits of bread but he finished the lemonade. He was feeling rather tired again.

Before he could speak the tray was whisked away.

Draco proceeded to shoo them away.

To Harry's surprise the adults left without complaint.

Draco snapped his fingers and an unfamiliar elf appeared.

"Master Draco be wanting Dippy?"

Draco nodded, "I would like you to retrieve a pair of summer pyjamas from my wardrobe that would fit my intended as well as something for myself."

"Dippy be doing right away."

The house elf disappeared with a soft pop.

Dobby appeared, "Master Draco be wanting a bath?"

Draco grinned, "Yes please."

"Dobby will go draw a bath."

Draco held out his hand, "Coming?"

Harry blushed, "I'm…"

Draco laughed at him, "I should have said; would you like a bath?"

Harry swallowed. A bath with Draco? He felt himself harden beneath the bedding, oh Merlin. Did he want one? He flushed a deeper crimson at the thought of his dream about sex in the Prefect's bathroom.

Draco smirked at him and that too went straight to his groin. He never reacted to any girl like this. He'd been more than a little nauseated when Cho snogged him or tried to. His first thought was that Draco would kill him, until he remembered that their relationship only existed in his dreams. Now he had Draco asking him if he wanted to take a bath with him? Draco was by far the hottest guy in school, not that Fred and George weren't attractive but clearly he liked them tall, blonde and handsome. He would have nodded but he was sick of the dizziness it caused. His voice was rather squeaky when he finally managed an answer. "Yes?"

Draco's smirk widened to a grin, "I had a feeling you'd say that."

Before Harry had a chance to move, he was swept up in those strong arms. He had no memory of being carried. Normally, he would have told someone off but he wasn't sure if standing and walking with this persistent dizziness and passing out all the time was a good idea. He felt safe of all things in Draco's arms. Something Ron and Hermione would berate him for. They would take neither his pregnancy nor his engagement well. Oh Merlin…

Draco left the room and carried him down the hall to the bathroom.

They entered the bathroom to find it warm and inviting, it smelled of vanilla and lavender.

Draco set him down on the counter and undressed him.

Harry barely had a chance to breathe before he sat there on his school robes his shed clothes lying around him on the counter.

A kiss was pressed beneath his left ear.

"Merlin, you look just like I imagined you would. My ancestors must be pleased with me…I managed to get the hottest boy in Hogwarts."

Harry felt the flush spread from his neck to his toes.

"You look adorable when you blush. You're tiny…" Draco chuckled as he rolled up his sleeves.

Harry pouted at him; it wasn't his fault he was at least nine inches shorter than the Slytherin. Harry hadn't known until that moment that rolling one's sleeves could be sexy…

He was picked up and then lowered into the hot water.

It was hot but not scalding…

Harry watched with hungry eyes as Draco undressed and folded both their clothes before placing them in the laundry basket.

Draco waved his hand and Harry was levitated out of the water.

Harry yelped, floating in the air rather suddenly was unnerving.

Draco slid into the tub and slowly lowered Harry until the smaller teen was perched in his lap.

Harry shivered despite the warmth of the water. He could feel Draco hard beneath his arse. He closed his eyes and moaned softly, he remembered keenly all the dreams he'd had this year about Draco taking him.

The Slytherin's cock hardened and Draco gasped, "Don't do that. I want you so bad it already hurts. Make noises like that I can't promise I'll behave. This is supposed to be relaxing."

Relaxing? With his sexy soon-to-be husband hard beneath him? Fuck! Harry felt warm, suds-covered hands ran over his chest and smooth thumbs brushed his nipples. Harry choked on a moan, resting his head on Draco's firm shoulder. He hadn't realized those were so sensitive…

Draco whispered in his ear, "You like that?"

Harry gasped, "Yes…:" he didn't dare squirm; he didn't want to upset the taller boy. Harry had never been touched gently or kindly by someone he liked or someone he was clearly sexually attracted too.

Draco's smooth fingers pinched Harry's nipples.

Harry yelped and felt his cock drip. he closed his eyes, silently imploring his fiancé to touch him.

"What do you want Harry? Tell me…"

Harry whispered, hardly trusting his voice, "More…"

"That's not an answer…"

"Touch me…"

A hand slid down his chest and rest just above his cock, "Really?"

Harry had never felt this needy in his waking hours, he barely masturbated. "Please…I've wanted this for so long…"

A large hand wrapped around him and started to move.

Harry was tired but he wanted this badly. He wasn't selfish, he knew that Draco was holding back but he wanted him to enjoy this as well. He rocked his hips into Draco's hand, his arse wiggling back and forth on the Slytherin's cock.

Draco cursed.

Harry was flipped around so he was straddling the older boy.

Draco claimed his mouth in a hard kiss, "You belong to me…"

Harry threw his arms around Draco's neck and kissed him back.

It felt like Draco's hands were all over him…

Harry felt the hardness of Draco's cock pressed tight to his and then the steady pressure of that gentle hand moving again.

Harry forgot about being embarrassed.

Between the deep passionate kisses and the steady pumping of Draco's hand, Harry came hard. He moaned through out his climax until he collapsed in Draco's lap and leaned against him languidly.

Draco pressed kisses to his closed eyes, his lips, his neck and then held him close but loss enough to accommodate the swell of his stomach.

"I can't believe I missed out on so much of your pregnancy. You look so hot. I promise the next one will be planned. When you want another child that is…I could never object to seeing you round with my child."

Harry just lay there; his euphoria nearly equalled his exhaustion.

Draco's hands washed him gently.

Harry was too tired to be turned on by any the touches.

Draco massaged pleasant smelling potions into his hair and used conjured water to rinse them out.

Draco levitated him again and a towel wrapped around him. It was warm, a plush emerald green that matched his eyes.

Harry watched, unable to look away but too tired to be turned on.

Draco stood stretched, draining the tub before washing himself and then stepping out of the tub after rinsing. Draco dried himself leisurely and dressed before helping Harry dry off and dressing him in green silk pyjamas.

Harry curled up in Draco's arms again as he was carried back down the hall to his room.

Draco muttered a charm and the two twin beds became one large bed. Another incantation and the bed was no longer in Gryffindor colours. It was now green and silver that matched their eyes.

Harry reached for Draco sleepily and the Slytherin crawled in beside him. Harry snuggled into the taller boy's side, resting his head on Draco's muscular chest. "Night."

Harry didn't hear Draco's response he was already asleep.

"Sweet dreams Harry."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

Harry woke and felt nauseous. He went to move and found himself trapped. He panicked, flailing.

"Harry?" a familiar voice asked, "What's wrong? Nightmare?"

Harry push him away and tripped, dizzy.

There was a soft pop and a basin was placed in front of him.

Harry felt it pressing at him and grasped it, and wretched.

A hand rubbed his back.

"It's alright."

Harry dry heaved after hearing the sound of something hitting the base of the basin.

The basin was taken away and a glass of water pressed into his hand.

Harry swished his mouth out and spit in the basin before taking a drink.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked still rubbing his back.

Harry was suddenly aware of his need to pee but he still felt dizzy. He suppressed his embarrassment. "I need to pee but I'm dizzy."

The bedding was swept off of them and he was lifted up again.

Harry closed his eyes and let Draco carry him.

They reached the bathroom quickly and he was carefully set on his feet.

Strong arms held him steady from behind as he pulled himself out of the sleep trousers and went. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt movement inside him.

Draco caught him as he stumbled, "Are you alright?"

Harry's eyes widened, "They moved…I never noticed before…"

Draco grinned, moving his hand to feel, "Our sons…"

Harry shivered, "Yes…"

A spell was cast on him that seemed to scrub his mouth and Draco turned him.

Before Harry had a chance to ask about it, Draco had smashed their lips together.

Harry's lips parted in a moan.

Draco pulled him close, teasing his lips with his tongue before deepening the kiss.

Harry was highly conscious of his disarrayed state as Draco kissed him.

"You're gorgeous."

Harry felt himself harden. Draco's voice was so deep and it just awoke a desire so powerful.

Draco kissed him, fixing his clothes. "Not now. I promise I'll make it up to you but you need a decent rest.

Harry whined, "Draco…please…"

Draco groaned, "Don't beg me. I'm responsible fore you. You need rest. Merlin," he said running an hand through his hair, "Don't you know how bad I want you? We both need rest."

Harry opened his mouth to speak.

Draco rest a finger on his lips, "I'll make it up to you. Tonight will be the night we Bond. Just wait love."

Harry shivered, love? Not even in his dreams did he hear Draco say that word. He whispered what did you say?" his voice thick with awe.

Draco chuckled, "You heard me…"

Harry swallowed, "I need to wash up."

Draco helped him to the sick and then carried him back to bed.

Harry snuggled, "Tell me about Bonding Ceremonies."

"We'll probably have a simple one just vows and papers."

Harry frowned, "Because I'm pregnant…"

Draco nodded kissing his temple; "We can have a real ceremony later, with more Pomp. This is just for the sake of legalizing our union so our children are considered legitimate. They can't inherit if they are not."

"What will it be like?" Harry asked, trying to distract himself from being greatly turned on.

"We each are allowed one or two witnesses. As this is for Gringotts the witnesses do not have to be of age. They merely must be magically strong enough to be registered by the contract. Vince and Greg would naturally assume that they would serve. However, they are not to be trusted with this news yet. I will have to call on Blaise and Daphne. If it was a Ministry Contract I would be asking Adrian."

Harry nodded, "If the circumstances were different I would want Ron and Hermione. I'm not ready to tell them yet." His voice dropped, "Can I have anyone I want?"

"It's your witnesses, my agreement is not necessary."

"You don't like them…" Harry said quietly.

"Serving as a witness is a little like serving as a godparent. It creates relationships with families. While Uncle Sev refuses to truly accept his status as Lord Prince, he is of equal rank to father though their blood status differs. He was my godfather, creating a relationship with that family. Sometimes one asks a best friend, sometimes one asks a co-worker. It depends on what type of connection and power you want to grant your child. One should choose people of talent and prestige."

"I want Luna and Neville."

Draco choked, "What?"

"Luna has always been nice to me and she's lonely. Neville's really matured this year and he's rather talented at Defense. He just needs confidence. He isn't happy his parents' attacker is free. He's practicing I think to avenge them."

"I dislike Bellatrix myself. Her avid worship of the Dark Lord is disconcerting. Like I said I don't have any say in your witnesses. I believe that Lovegood is a relation through my father's side. He was once a Malfoy. As for Longbottom, his great grandmother was the elder sister of Weasley's grandmother. Both sisters were cousins of your grandmother Dorea."

Harry blinked, "Wow…I had no idea."

Draco shrugged, "It's a requirement to study genealogies. The Malfoys choose not to bond to those too closely related. Once one bonds to a family that family is ineligible for tying blood to for at least four generations."

"So you aren't inbreed as much as Sirius said…"

Draco sniffed, "Of course not. Just because we are selective of whom we bond to does not make us… "

"Pompous arrogant gits?" Harry teased.

Draco snickered, "You like me that way."

Harry blushed, "I do like you the way you are. Promise me you won't be mean to Luna and Neville."

His nose was kissed, "I promise."

Harry snuggled, "How do I invite them?"

"I will have father declare his brother family once more. We'll invite Xeno and then send Dobby after them. I'm sure Aunt Andromeda can see that she is properly attired."

"What about Daphne and Blaise?"

"Purebloods throw parties through out the year. They will have suitable clothing. If not then Blaise and Daphne will insist on shopping. We will have them brought here and then inform them. They can send house elves after their chosen clothing for the ritual."

"That's nice." Harry said drowsily.

Draco kissed his hair, "Get some sleep."

They drifted off to sleep cuddling and that how they were found the next morning.

 

XoooooX

 

Curtains were thrown open and light streamed in through a window.

Draco woke up blinking. "What?"

"Come on get up. You're being tossed out."

Draco sat up and Harry ended up sprawling across the bed muttering in his sleep. "What? Why?"

His aunt stood there with hands on her hips. "Because. If it weren't absolutely necessary I wouldn't have let you sleep here. It defies custom. Soon-to-be bonded couples do not share a bed the night before the Bonding. Those children are half yours, they have ties to your magic. While you are present they can draw on your magic instead. Now hurry and dress. Your father and Sirius are waiting for you in the study."

Draco leaned over to kiss Harry's cheek, "Wake up. Aunt Andromeda is here."

"Go 'way. 'M sleepin'."

Draco watched him wince. "Are you alright?"

Andromeda hauled him out of the bed, "Just babies kicking. It's no big deal. He has some things he needs to do and learn before the ceremony. As a former Black heiress I have been requested to impart this to him."

Harry mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, "I'm up… I'm up…"

Draco learned over to kiss him and then took the armful of clothes from Dippy before scurrying out to bathe.

Andromeda sat down on the bed, "Did you have any sexual contact with my nephew last night?"

Harry flushed, swallowing, "Yes? Is that bad?"

Andromeda chuckled, "How far?"

Harry chewed on his lip; this was not his idea of a comfortable conversation first thing in the morning. "We had a bath…Draco tried to restrain himself…I got hard…do we have to discuss this?"

"Were you penetrated?"

Harry yelped, "No…wait! That's none of your business."

Andromeda glared, "I'm sitting in for a mother or perhaps, you would be more comfortable seeing me as merely a female relation. As Lord Black and your magical guardian, Sirius asked me to help you prepare. Custom dictates that engaged couples do not share a bed prior to the ceremony even if the submissive mate is with child. Given the delicate state of your health, you and the foetuses needed the close proximity of the sire. Now we are going to talk about the duties of a submissive mate in regard to their dominant."

Harry sighed, he was sure this would be a very uncomfortable discussion.

"Always appear receptive. When you are alone in your chambers, it is best to let him see you in varying states of dress. Keep him attracted. Don't give him any reason to seek sexual release outside of your relationship. Since you are obviously fertile, there is no reason he would need to sire outside the bond. Never deny him sex as a punishment. It is quite all right to postpone sex. If he gets excited watching you dress, flirt with him but hold him at a distance. He will dispense with pleasantries and business at parties and other social functions in a reasonable time if he believes you will reward him for not lingering."

Harry was beet red, "What? Parties? Sex advice?"

Andromeda chuckled, "Not sex advice, relationship advice. Given the suddenness of your bonding, such advice is useful. People will look for kinks, holes in your relationship. Purebloods will accuse you of getting pregnant on purpose to snag Draco. People like the Weasleys might accuse him of rape. Now, we have to show a united front. You and Draco will be returned next year as a married couple. On your behalf Lucius and Sirius will be insisted on a student apartment. You will not be returning to the dormitories. Now you must unless you are extremely ill never allow Draco to attend public events without you. People will want to find any excuse to tell themselves that there are problems in your relationship. There may even be rumours of love potions or abuse. You must behave in a way that will not embarrass either of you. You must guard your tongue and be polite to persons who are rude. It is a test of how you can control your emotions. When I became a healer people were quite cruel to Ted and myself. We were insulted at every turn. I was scoffed at and treated as a bloodtraitor. Ted was that uppity Mudblood. There was even talk he used a love potion on me. They are not easily obtained and Ted was abysmal at brewing so threats of my family removing me from Hogwarts to wean me off them were short lived."

Harry was overwhelmed, "People will treat me worse then they do now?"

Andromeda shrugged, "I do not know. I am merely sharing my own experience. Unlike me you are joining blood with someone of a higher status. In some circles your mother's blood will taint you. Once the twins are proved to be Malfoys you will be treated differently. By joining blood and magic with a line as pure as the Malfoys, your children will be raised pureblood. They will be treated as pure. You have redeemed your line. The Potters were always neutrals, neither overly known for being a so-called Light or Dark Family. So the Bonding to a Muggleborn was overly looked shall we say, the Head of the Potter Family also approved it before his death so little could be said. Unlike in my family, where my Aunt was so against it that she had me blasted off the Family Tree."

"I thought that the Black Family's Head would be the Lord…" Harry asked confused.

Andromeda snorted, "It should have been. Except for the fact that Uncle Orion wasn't very forward in his opinions. His wife ruled him and everyone knew it. He was considered a weak man and many made fun of him but few would have agreed to bonding with someone like Aunt Walburga. My father was her brother but he was a good friend of Uncle Orion. Neither liked her much, Uncle Orion let her have her way mostly because it made life more pleasant."

"Strange…" Harry muttered.

Andromeda proceeded to continue his instruction about how to be a proper Bondmate, particularly a submissive Bondmate. His responsibilities as a future 'Head of the Potter family', which would if he wished be controlled by Draco. He was also instructed about proper etiquette so that he might not embarrass his new family.

While male submissives have more autonomy then female ones, proper public behaviour was still expected. As the future Lord Potter, Harry had more future political autonomy then as a mere submissive mate like she would have had she Bonded to Lucius rather than Ted. In her opinion Amelia would have been a far better choice. She was a gifted politician, fiercely loyal to her family and had stepped into the role as Head of her Family easily. She had begun her life in the Ministry as a Hit Wizard and rose through the ranks to become Head of the Magical Law Enforcement and a member of the Council of Magical Law.

Andromeda had been trained to be the perfect political wife for Lucius. It wasn't much of a stretch to impart the knowledge that Harry needed to be a good helpmate for Draco who would most likely follow in his father's footsteps…

 

XoooooX

 

Draco had finished seeing to his toilette; his hair was precisely brushed, his face shaved and he had chosen his favourite cologne- sandalwood. His clothes were lying properly, wrinkle-free. Finally he felt presentable, he summoned Dippy and instructed her to show him the way to the study.

He arrived a few minutes later.

"Ah Draco. Andromeda said she would be sending you along. We are just going through the usual Pre-bonding legal arrangements. We would like your input."

Draco leisurely took a seat, "I would like to have the relationship be legally a relationship of equals. Harry is a very independent spirit. If I tried to force him to conform too much he would rebel. His assets ought to remain in the care of his guardian as executor until he is of age. The trust vault he has no doubt been using for school expenses shall remain his. The same arrangement you had with mother. So she could spend her own money on frivolities. A modest sum can be deposited each quarter to that vault so that he can cover any private expenses he wishes. He won't enjoy asking me for money when he needs it. Harry and I discussed witnesses. They are not open to debate as they are our private choices. As our guardians it is up to you to see to it that arrangements are made."

Lucius seemed pleased with Draco's maturity; he was taking this quite well. His unexpected but impending fatherhood was suiting him well. "Who will we be approaching?"

"We will need to invite Lady Longbottom, Madam Greengrass and Lord Consort Lovegood," Draco watched as his father visibly winced, "Harry had made his choice and I agreed to honour it. I will behave appropriately. I suspect that Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom will be his choices for godparents. I have chosen Blaise and Daphne." As Blaise's current guardian- his mother had granted his father wardship when her former in-laws the Goyles joined the Dark Lord publicly. His father had remained more closeted about it and had remained in her good graces.

"I shall make the arrangements and speak with the Heads of their Families." Lucius said with a sigh.

Ties to the Longbottoms and the Greengrasses were not to be taken lightly. The Greengrasses and the Lovegoods were both lines entailed upon the female and the former was a powerful neutral Slytherin family. The Longbottoms were also powerful with blood ties to the Woods, the Dearborns, the Blacks and the Pettigrews. While the Longbottom heir hadn't seemed to amount to much despite his illustrious bloodline, it was proper to cultivate a relationship.

Remus spoke up from his place in the corner, "I don't see Augusta reacting well to you. It is widely believed that you are harbouring Bellatrix whom she has a blood quarrel with. I offer myself as mediator. I will inform her of the impending nuptials. Despite her obvious misgivings, the fact that you are willing to out yourself as a spy for Draco's sake will make a favourable impression. Especially if you promise her the one thing she wants."

Lucius was curious, "Promise Lady Longbottom what?"

"The Rite of Blood Vengeance. She has filled for it with Scrimgour every year and Fudge denied her. Had it been granted, Bellatrix would never have escaped Azkaban and be styling herself as Chatelaine of Malfoy Manor." Remus said smugly.

Lucius smirked, "I will grant her not only my support in her plea, I will deliver Bellatrix to her myself. If Sirius has no objection I say that the Rite of Blood Feud against the Lestranges be offered. We will if she agrees, refuse to protest and support her claim. The Lestrange estate will be granted to the Longbottoms as payment for the suffering of her son and daughter-in-law."

Sirius smirked, "Wouldn't that annoy mad old Bella to have her estate in Augusta's hands. It's her own fault for refusing to have a child that might inherit."

Remus nodded, "I'll floo to Longbottom Hall and convince Augusta to allow Neville to support Harry."

Lucius nodded, "I'll return with the Gringotts' contract. I will speak to Xeno. He's always been a tad high-strung and it became worse after Demeter passed to the Veil so young. I will offer to return him to the bosom of the family if he will allow his daughter to participate as a Witness to Harry's Bonding. I trust as the former heir to a Pureblood family that you have sufficient knowledge of information to be imparted to a soon to be Bonded heir?"

Remus bowed at them both and left the room.

Sirius winced, "I remember. I ran away before my Bonding to Narcissa. How is she these days?"

"Upset about Bella's constant presence. Bella has forgotten her place and is acting as if she is Lady Malfoy and telling the Dark Lord how pleased we are to have him. Some of the Death Eaters have no manners and drive Cissa crazy. She was not happy that I seemed to be rejoining the Dark Lord. She worked hard to distance herself from being known as the wife of a Death Eater. She has been involved with raising money for St. Mungos and promoting various research as well as dragon pox vaccination. She tells how terrible it was to watch a powerful man like my father suffer from that horrible disease and how lucky we are to have a vaccine. That responsible vaccination is the best thing we can do for our families." Lucius shrugged.

"She seems not to have suffered much from your tainting as a Death Eater." Sirius muttered. Perhaps he should think twice about disowning her…Bella was definitely being cut off and disavowed. He was surprised his mother hadn't done it…

Especially considering the blood connection to the Longbottoms, Frank's grandmother was born Callidora Black and James' mother was Callidora's aunt…

"Why are you asking our cousin to instruct me about this father?" Draco frowned.

"I have to visit Gringotts on Sirius' behalf as well as the guardians of your witnesses. I will not have the time to give you the proper instruction. As the Head of a Pureblood Line I am sure that Sirius could impart to you the necessary instructions. As Harry's magical guardian and godfather he has a vested interest in Harry's well-being."

Sirius looked smug, "That I do. Rest assured that Draco and I will spend his time prior to his Bonding productively. He will be hearing all I have to say on the matter."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "I will indeed. I hope that my cousin takes my words about how I wish our relationship to function to heart."

Sirius narrowed his eyes, "I do and I hope you are man enough to follow through."

Draco relaxed in his chair, "I could listen more carefully if I could partake of my morning meal."

Sirius shouted for Kreacher.

The still grumbling elf was clearly not pleased to be called.

"Master Sirius be wanting Kreacher?" the elf sniffed.

Sirius snorted, "Yes. Now I forbid you as Lord Black to mention that Draco is to be bonded to my godson. If I find out you have, I shall have your carcass tossed into the street in Diagon Alley instead of having your head mounted on the wall with your relations."

Kreacher's eyes filled with tears, "Master has decided to be a Black once more?"

Sirius scoffed, "I never stopped being a Black. I merely parted ways with my mother because we had a differing of opinion. I doubt very much that any child of mine and Cissa's would have turned out half as well adjusted as Draco. Now my cousin is hungry and we have much to discuss about his being the fiancé of my godson who is at present my heir. Now if you wish for him to learn what someone joining blood with the Ancient House of Black ought to know,"

"Kreacher be going now sir. Kreacher be returning shortly with food."

Draco sniffed, "That elf takes too many liberties. He should have been punished."

Sirius sighed, "It was a bit hard to discipline him when I halfway agreed with him. The Weasleys were always underfoot and Molly ordered me around in my own House. You would have thought we were students again and she was still a prefect. If she hadn't fallen pregnant before her final year of schooling, she might have been considered for Head Girl. She was in your Uncle Xenos' year."

Draco blinked, "You mean?"

"That she gave birth while still a student? Yes. She tried to hide her pregnancy but it was discovered before the end of her Fifth Year. The child was going to be born out of a legal Bonding. Her father was forced by Dumbledore to put pressure on her; she was his only daughter and his youngest. Her father was embarrassed, he had arranged a Bonding between her second brother Gideon and Arthur. Arthur had no memory of the conception. When Molly and her children are called bloodtraitors, its roots trace back somewhat to Arthur. Arthur was given the choice to go ahead with his arranged Bonding or to Bond to Molly. If he retracted his statement about having no memory of the Act that precipitated the conception, he broke a betrothal contract and Molly would not be punished for raping an heir. If he did not, Molly would be cast off from the Prewett Family as is custom."

Sirius paused to breathe and then continued, "The child would have been taken from Molly at birth and given to Arthur. Arthur would have bonded to Gideon. Gideon would have been expected to adopt the child so that it could inherit. Arthur wanted to be an Auror. He was accepted due to the war. However, he was transferred immediately after Voldy's disappearance due to their 'discovery' of his youthful indiscretion of seducing his fiance's sister and impregnating her. They were appalled at his lack of character. He was always bisexual; he liked blokes and birds equally. Gideon was his friend, they had always been close having grown up together. Gideon loved Arthur. He would have gladly raised his sister's child. Being the honourable person he was, Arthur made the best of a bad situation. He never really recovered emotionally, especially after Gideon died."

Sirius closed his eyes as if the memory was painful, "Septimus was Gideon's godfather; he blamed Molly for her brother's death. He claimed that if Gideon and Arthur had bonded that Gideon wouldn't have joined the Order. The loss of Arthur gave Gideon a death wish. Molly was mourning her brothers and pregnant. In a rush of hormonal temper, Molly forbid Septimus and Cedrella from having anything to do with them. Arthur was too involved with his Auror work to know. When Septimus told him to sever the bond to Molly he refused. He told his father he had made his decision and he had to honour his choice."

"So that's the history of the reasoning behind the Weasleys being bloodtraitors. They broke a contract."

Sirius held up a hand, "Not all Weasleys, Cador's children are not part of that. He was the youngest brother to Arthur. Since Arthur 's falling out with his father, he's started using that name but his birth name was Arcturus."

Now they were alone because Remus and Lucius had left on their various bonding related errands Sirius stared at Draco very hard.

"You know you would be my last choice for Harry." Sirius said staring intently at his cousin's son and attempting to be intimidating.

Draco shrugged, "I am sure my father would agree with you. For what it is worth I never expected to be in this position. I was sure that I would be betrothed to Daphne or Pansy. I was always attracted to Harry but I didn't think he'd ever look at me. Harry was my ideal mate; he wouldn't care more about being bonded to Lord Malfoy than being the Bondmate of Draco. Now what do I need to know as a soon-to-bonded heir?"

"As a godfather if I find out you cheated on Harry I will kill you."

Draco shrugged, "I understand the sentiment but it's not needed. If I did I doubt very Harry would be forgiving. He has suffered enough. What does cheating matter?"

Sirius sighed, "Part of the pre-bonding instruction is how and when sexual infidelity is appropriate. You are expected to cleave to your Bondmate to the end of the honeymoon. Unless you choose bonds that prevent seeking sexual release outside the bonding; which is highly frowned upon."

Draco was curious, "Why?"

"Because many purebloods have trouble with conception; most likely due to overbreeding. So to decide which Bondmate is infertile, both seek a sexual partner outside the bonding. When conception happens the fault is discovered. After birth the child is immediately blood adopted. Then it is not considered illegitimate and can inherit. If the Bondmate who sired or carried the child is fond of their mistress they maybe brought into the bonding and used to create children."

"Since Harry has already proven fertile that is not needed information. We will not be seeking sexual companions outside the bonding." Draco said smugly.

Sirius grinned, "Will you be choosing tight bonds?"

Draco shook his head, "They won't be needed. Besides usually they are overly strenuous for the submissive mate. I would prefer to, like I said previously, I would hope that we are more equals. In private if Harry disagrees with me I want to know. I want to appear strong and one to the overly inquisitive Wizarding World but he should have the right and ability to tell me off if he feels like it."

Sirius was thoughtful; "Molly was feeling me out regarding a possible betrothal between Harry and Ginny. The Weasley family owes Harry a life debt as does Ginny herself. By offering a betrothal between her and Harry, it would fulfill the life debt without bringing it to Harry's attention. Dumbledore didn't want Harry to know about the ramifications of a life debt."

Draco smirked, "Life debt? Well now. That is interesting. Life for a life? Perhaps, Harry and I could discuss the possibility of a one child contract."

Sirius raised his eyebrow, "One child contract? I thought there would be no need for sexual infidelity?"

Draco snickered, "There won't be. We both know that between wizard couples female offspring is rare. If Harry inseminated Miss Weasley using consensual Magical means we would have a greater chance of a female offspring. I do not see Harry merely wanting male children."

Sirius understood what Draco meant. "I see. We can discuss that with Harry after your honeymoon."

"With him so pregnant, how will we have a honeymoon?" Draco asked.

Sirius smirked. "You're a Malfoy. I'm sure you can talk Harry into leaving the boys in Remus and Andromeda's care for a day or two. After a few weeks of no sleep because of babies he would most likely welcome the rest."

Draco was thoughtful. "I will talk to him. He might think leaving the boys would make him a bad parents."

Sirius snorted. "Lily thought the same thing at first but she did leave Harry with Remus and Andromeda for a few days when she needed to relax while they were in hiding. Remus, Ted and Andromeda moved into the cottage with Dora for a few days while Lily and James stayed at Lavender Vale. It was their anniversary and it was Annie's idea."

"I will keep it in mind. Although our sons' conception was irregular, I want to try to stay as normal as possible. Outside we have to deal with Death Eaters and the Order, at home I just want to be a family."

Sirius was surprised at how mature his cousin was. "You are far more mature that I might have suspected given the stories I've heard about you. Didn't Hermione punch you Third Year?"

He was now sure that Harry wasn't merely a passing fancy but that the young Malfoy heir was truly serious about his feelings. It was a shame that the children, the soon-to-be named Potter and Malfoy heirs had not been conceived by normal means. As unsettling as having Harry Bonded to a Malfoy might be, Sirius was actually finding he might come to like Draco.

Draco's face flamed, "I was play acting mostly. Besides, I quite enjoy baiting Harry. If I really bought into all the pureblood mania, would I be joining my magic and blood to Harry? I like Mr. Weasley would be given the option to Bond to a more suitable person and take the babies from Harry. To me that was never an option. Had I choose such a action, I doubt Harry would recover from such a loss. I would rather have Harry than Pansy or Daphne. After all, I know that Blaise's mother when she remembers tries to arrange a betrothal between Daphne and Blaise. Daphne is too much of a proper lady to make her preference for him all that apparent. As for Blaise, he is too interested in his studies at present. I think having a mother like that scarred him. I don't see him entering into a relationship with anyone. Which is strange because he is half-Veela and came into his inheritance last December. How he can resist his sexual needs his beyond me…"

Sirius gave him a piercing look, "Aren't you Veela?"

Draco shrugged, "I turned sixteen already and received no inheritance magical or otherwise."

Sirius was surprised, Draco like Lucius greatly resembled Veela. It was surprising that Draco wasn't Veela. Sirius ignored such thoughts and returned to giving Draco more of the lecture a Pureblood heir received prior to their Bonding.

 

XoooooX

 

Lucius choose to Apparate to Rook's Folly to visit his brother prior to visiting Gringotts for the Bonding contracts. It wasn't common knowledge that Xenos was his younger twin. He was often believed to be Uncle Apollus' son…

He arrived at the edge of the wards, staying a polite distance from them as he used his wand to set of the ward that announced a visitor to the inhabitants.

Rook's Folly was a minor property of the Lovegood family and it seemed rather suited to his brother given the oddness of it's appearance.

Considering the expectation that he was a Death Eater and the lack of a relationship with his brother, he could not out of politeness enter the Lovegood property. Had he arrived as a Death Eater he could have destroyed the wards and entered that way, to which he doubted his skittish brother would react well. However he choose politeness, while not really fond of Xeno he had promised his son to pass on Harry's request that the Lovegood heiress Luna serve as a witness to his Bonding. To prove his good will he would have to restore Xeno to the ranks of the Malfoy family.

The door opened and a head of wild looking ice blonde popped out.

Lucius bowed, restraining a smirk, as he used his wand to bring a bit of magical pressure on Xeno. "Good morrow brother. I come with great news. Of which I wish to speak with you."

The man started, "Luce? Oh Merlin." He wrung his hands. "A Death Eater on my doorstep."

"I am not. I come to you as a father. I have not attacked your wards. Come brother, let us be pleasant with one another."

"Disowned I was." Xenos said slipping into formal speech.

Lucius tapped his snake-headed cane that contained his wand on the ground, "Our Father was a man of temper. He failed to see what a blessing being Bonded to a family who traces their lineage to that of Lady Rowena would be. Also you're bonding to a line that is entailed upon the female is quite the thing for a younger son. After all I was already inheriting the entire Family Estate." He was the elder by a full forty minutes…

Xeno blinked, "Are you quite alright Luce?"

"Never better. I've come to invite you and your lovely daughter to one of the proudest events of my life."

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's Ascension to power? I'd rather stay home."

Lucius shook his head, "Every parent's proudest moment and the moment they dread from the first time they behold their child. I would prefer to speak privately given nature of my missive. Should you choose to grant me an audience, I would be more than willing to grant my son's request."

"What would request would a future Lord Malfoy have regarding a disowned one?"

"He asked if I would reinstate you as a member of the Malfoy Family."

Xeno blinked and then held up his wand, "You may enter."

The wards parted to admit him.

Lucius made his way to the front doors and joined his brother, "Many thanks."

Xeno led him into a musty sitting room, "My apologies. The elves have grown lazy and I lax since Demeter passed."

"Think nothing of it. I should have offered my condolences previously. Demeter was a fine woman and a talented witch. I remember Severus mentioning that members of the Department of Experimental Charms spoke well of her."

Xeno sniffed, "Thank you. She is sorely missed. What did you wish to speak of?"

Lucius smoothed his robes, "I come with a request from the Potter heir and my son. Harry would like to ask your daughter Luna to serve as his witness. Draco has chosen to accept Harry's choices with grace."

"Do I take it aright that your heir is to bond with You-Know-Who's greatest enemy? Have you lost your senses? I will not support a farce."

Lucius sighed, "I never joined the ranks willingly. I was partial to a woman who would never consider such a person as worthy of her. I sought to make myself more to her taste. Father would never have agreed to my choice. I have no desire to emulate my father's mistakes. I was put in a strange position. I am talking to my brother and not the editor of the Quibbler mind."

Xeno frowned, "Of course."

"Draco has been seeing Harry Potter unbeknownst to me. Harry fell ill and he has been discovered to be pregnant. Draco stepped up and admitted that they are his. He wants to do the right and proper thing and bond prior to the birth. Harry had requested that Luna and the Longbottom heir serve as his witnesses. As we are having a Gringotts contract rather that a Ministry one, the witnesses need not be of age. I have come specifically to invite you to the ceremony and to ask your permission to have Luna serve as Harry's witness."

Xeno gaped at him, "You cannot be serious."

"I know that the Dark Lord will have my head. I am willing to put Draco ahead of my own life. I would like to restore you to the family Xeno. I would also like to second the wishes of my son and his betrothed, come. It is an event that few can attend due to its suddenness. Draco has so little family that even cousins are worth their weight in Galleons."

"We'll come. Oh what to wear…"

Lucius bowed, "If Luna has nothing suitable, Andromeda has offered to take the ladies shopping."

Xeno stared, "Andromeda? Your former betrothed?"

Lucius nodded, "Yes, she is serving as Harry's birth healer and is at present instructing him as to a submissive Bondmate's duties."

"I would never have thought. How did she get involved?"

"Harry was taken to Sirius by a house elf when he fell ill. The elf knew that Harry trusted Sirius. Sirius summoned his cousin, my sister-in-law and former betrothed who examined Harry. Upon discovering the pregnancy they questioned Harry when he was conscious. He admitted to seeing Draco. They summoned myself and Draco. Draco told me that they were seeing each other and when told of the pregnancy stated that he would do the right and proper thing. He expects me to see to it that you and Lady Greengrass are invited to the Bonding. Draco wishes for Lady Daphne to serve as his Witness. I will need to stop by Hogwarts and retrieve Blaise before returning in time for the Bonding Ceremony."

"I can retrieve Blaise if it would assist you brother. Where are we to appear?"

"Grimmauld Place, the Bonding Ceremony is to take place at dusk. I shall have a Malfoy elf retrieve you prior. How long will it be until you are ready?"

Lucius choose to show his goodwill by allowing Xeno to retrieve his ward. He conjured parchment, a quill and ink. He quickly wrote three notes: one to Lady Umbridge who was styling herself as Headmistress of Hogwarts. A title that had not been affirmed by the Board of Governors. A note to Severus as Head of Slytherin informing him that Lord Consort Lovegood had permission to remove his ward Blaise Zabini from the castle. The third was a note to Blaise, informing him in Italian that he was to accompany Xeno without complaint or protest. That Draco had need of him. Lucius handed him the letters after pricking his finger and pressing the Malfoy seal to each missive in blood. Blood shed willingly had a specific magical signature. One that few could mistake.

Xeno accepted the letters.

Lucius stood, "I ask for Harry and Draco's safety that you mention nothing about their bonding yet. In exchange when they formally bond with Ministry contracts your paper will be the first to announce the news."

Xeno's face glowed, "Oh thank you." He shook Lucius' hand warmly. "It is marvellous to have family once more. Perhaps our children might be friends…"

Lucius shrugged, "We shall see. I know that my future son in law Harry thinks well of your Luna." He checked his watch, "I must be along. Thank you brother for offering to retrieve Blaise for me. It is one less errand that I must run before the Bonding."

Xeno gestured at the floo, "Feel free to use it brother. I rarely do. I am sure that Lady Greengrass hasn't seen fit to add me from her list of blocked floos. I have little need of my floo these days."

"Why thank you brother. It would make my travelling much faster." Lucius grabbed a handful of floo powder and tossed it, "Stow Green Castle."

The sensation of movement was familiar as he travelled through the floo system.

He stumbled out and bespelled his robes clean as he arrived in the receiving room of the Castle.

Immediately an elf arrived, "How might Dilly be assisting Lord Malfoy?"

"Is your mistress home?"

"No but Lord Titus is being home. Would Lord Malfoy wish to speak to him?"

Lucius nodded, "If it is not inconvenient. I have come quite unannounced. My business is urgent but I would like to speak with him if I may."

The house elf disapparated at once.

Lucius sat in an armchair and proceeded to wait politely.

 

XoooooX

 

Remus Apparated to Longbottom Hall in Tinworth, Cornwall.

He was greeted in the entrance hall by a house elf.

"How can Tilly be helping sir?"

"I've come with messages from the Honorable Herodotus James Potter and Lord Lucius Malfoy for Lady Longbottom. Would Augusta be available for a brief interview?"

"My lady is the conservatory."

"Would she be available? My apologies for coming so suddenly but my news is urgent."

"Tilly go tell Mistress."

Remus was content to wait.

The house elf returned promptly, "Mistress will see you. Tilly to bring Master Remus to Conservatory."

Remus followed the house elf along a long corridor to a large room filled with plants.

"Alright Remus, what do you want?" came Augusta Longbottom's authoritative voice.

Remus found her relaxing with a thick book, shaded by a large but oddly looking plant. He restrained himself from laughing at the picture. "First I would like to tell you the good news. Lucius Malfoy has decided to support your petition."

You could have heard a Knut drop...

Augusta's eyes were wide as galleons, "He what?"

Remus smirked, "It seems that young Harry and Draco are rather imprudent young men. They were seeing each other secretly." Yeah in their dreams, literally. "Harry fell ill and he was discovered to be pregnant by Andromeda."

"Neville's godmother?" Augusta asked surprised.

Remus nodded, "Yes. When confronted with the pregnancy the boys admitted to seeing once another. Draco insisted on doing the proper thing. They are to be Bonded at Dusk. Lucius is willing to support your Rite of Blood Vengeance. In fact, he recommended a change."

Augusta was stunned, "A change?"

"The Rite of Blood Feud against the Lestrange Family. Since there are no heirs and due to the injury they have done to your family it would grant you or perhaps more likely Neville the estate as recompense for the suffering of your son and his bonded."

"What does he want in return?"

Remus chuckled, "Nothing too onerous. Merely that Harry's wish for Neville to serve as his witness be granted. A godfather request is most likely in the offing."

"Who would Honourable Herodotus' other witness be?"

"The Lovegood heiress."

"Not his companions, the youngest Weasley boy or that Muggleborn girl- what is her name?"

"Granger, Hermione Granger. They are not fond of Draco, Harry is afraid they would disrupt his bonding. He wanted Neville and Luna I suppose because they would at least try to be happy for him."

Augusta looked smug, "Neville is a good boy. Poor marks but good."

Remus nodded, "He achieved excellent marks in my class. He has quite the talent for Defense. If he wasn't so poor at potions he would be an excellent Auror."

Augusta glared, "As embarrassing as his marks in Potions are I don't want him to be an Auror. He can be anything he wants but that. I'll never forgive him if I have to visit him in a ward at St. Mungos or bury him. His parents might die tomorrow or in fifty years. While their minds are gone, their bodies are healthy."

"He's a sweet kid your Neville. Perhaps, he would make an excellent Mind Healer or a Magical Botanist."

Augusta sniffed, "My brother-in-law Alger thinks he has quite the talent for Herbology."

"Isn't that Oliver's Wood's grandfather?" Remus asked quietly.

Augusta nodded, "Alger's sister Enid was bonded to my brother Stanislas."

"Wasn't Enid Peter's mother?"

Augusta stiffened, "Worthless boy that he was. He at least died a hero."

Remus sighed, "No…he didn't."

Augusta glared, "He did so. Sirius killed him,"

Remus shook his head, "I should have told you before. Sirius wasn't their Secret Keeper. I saw Peter. Harry, Ron and Hermione saw him as well. Lucius knows he's alive. He's seen him Peter was a Death Eater. I saw his Dark Mark. He was hiding in his Animagus form as Ron's pet rat."

"You are supposed register. If he was animagus he would have."

Remus snorted, "If James and Sirius never registered, why would he have? As a rat he could sneak in or out of anywhere. He was able to use his wand to blow up the street and was responsible for all those deaths. He transformed and escaped through the sewers. I never would have guessed that that useless person would go so far. He joined the ranks of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He gave up Harry. James' son! James could never do that to someone! Neither could Sirius or I. Severus would rather die!"

"Rufus would have been our Secret Keeper but Franciscus and Alys refused to go into hiding. I begged them. They were Aurors. They said that Aurors didn't hide from danger. That their duty was to face it even if they were frightened. They weren't just parents protecting their son. Their duty was to protect everyone. What did they get for that? Being tortured! They've missed Neville's life! I'm supposed to be his grandmother! Not a parent!"

"Then be his grandmother!" Remus snapped. "Encourage him. Tell him you're proud of him! Harry wants him to be his witness. Let him go. Be the Head of his Family but not a parent."

"You dare speak to me this way?" Augusta said stiffly as she rose to her feet.

Remus bowed, "I taught him, he came alive in my class. He fears you but he also respects you. You are all he has. He fears disappointing you. Harry speaks well of him. Draco thinks Harry will ask him to serve as godfather to one of their sons. Would the Boy Who Lived ask someone unworthy? Would a Malfoy allow such a choice?"

Augusta sighed, "Very well. I will allow him to serve as a witness to the Boy Who Lived's Bonding. The Houses of Lovegood and Longbottom wouldn't support a farce."

"Neither would the House of Greengrass. Draco choose Lady Daphne as one of his witnesses. You know of course despite Lady Aurora's status as a neutral Slytherin and one who did her best to distance herself from Death Eaters she did send a betrothal contract to Lucius for consideration. Thank Merlin he never signed it or else Draco would be in the same position as Arthur."

"Would he have made the same choice as Arcturus?" Augusta asked stiffly.

"It never came up. Unlike the situation concerning Arcturus, Gideon and Mary; Draco and Harry had consensual intercourse." Or at least it would have been, had the conception not taken place because of highly erotic dreams. Not that the information needed to be known outside Harry and Draco's immediate family.

Augusta sniffed in annoyance, "Alright. I will collect Neville from Hogwarts. How will we get there? I fully expect Lucius to keep his bargain. I will ask for Sirius' case to be reexamined if he supports me against the Lestranges."

Remus smirked, "He will. Bella has been exceeding her rights as a guest and infuriated Narcissa. I don't see a problem with Lucius fulfilling his choice. He even offered to deliver Bella to you. Although he would be more likely to hand her over to Rufus. He is the Head Auror."

"He is also a vampire. It's not a well-known fact but it is nevertheless true."

Remus said nothing because nothing needed to be said.

Augusta clapped her hands.

The elf who met Remus at the door and announced him appeared.

"Mistress be wanting Tilly?"

Augusta nodded, "My duster, my handbag and my hat."

"Right away Mistress."

Augusta sized him up, while waiting for her things, "You'll be sending an elf for us?"

Remus retrieved his wand from his pocket and created a portkey out of a clean white handkerchief that he took from his pocket, "It is set to activate at five." While Lucius couldn't make a portkey to Grimmauld Place, Remus could. He had practically been confined there since the reactivation of the Order of the Phoenix about a year ago."

Augusta pocketed it, "Give them my regards and best wishes. I must hasten to retrieve my grandson from Hogwarts."

Remus gave her one final word of advice." Keep an eye on Umbridge. Harry suffered dreadfully under her. I wouldn't be surprised if Neville has as well. Harry said he'd come into his own. Harry was subjected to a blood quill because of his instance that You-know-Who returned."

Augusta stiffened, "If she touched one hair on Neville's head…"

Remus suspected that Augusta had never fought _for_ Neville. If Umbridge caused him an injury and Neville took it stoicly like a man, that would gain him respect in his grandmother's eyes.

Had Neville gained the ability and courage to tell Umbridge off? If the Weasley twins did, than most likely Lee Jordan had as well; that boy was as conniving as the twins.

August showed him out..

Together they walked to the edge of the Anti-Apparation wards.

They then Apparated to different Locations.

 

XoooooX

 

Lord Consort Titus Greengrass, Aurora's submissive Bondmate entered the Receiving Room. He had been Titus Pucey before his Bonding, having been Tiberius' younger brother.

Lucius' musing was broken by Titus' entrance.

"Lucius, have you come regarding the Bonding Contract between our children?"

Lucius noticed that the younger man seemed troubled, "I'm here to offer my condolences. I shall be unable to sign a Betrothal contract between our children. My son revealed his partiality for the Potter Heir after I was informed of the Potter heir's state from his guardian."

"I take it they were less than circumspect?"

"Lucius chuckled, "Apparently the Potter heir found Draco's advances neither repugnant of resistible. They are to be bonded this evening so that things are right and proper."

Titus seemed to relax, "No offense meant mind, however thank Merlin. I had a sinking suspicion that our children would not suit. Daphne is a well-brought up young lady yet as her sire I can see her feelings are inclined towards another."

Lucius had also been hesitant about accepting the contract since his mother Aelia and Titus' father Hadrian were siblings. It went against the Malfoy way which was to refrain from Bonding to a family for at least four generations after a bonding had occurred.

"I know Gabriella has mentioned her desire to betrothe her son to Lady Daphne."

"While that would please my daughter, I am afraid my Lady would be displeased."

"A shame. It would be nice to unite the families once more but the blood connect is too close. I am Blaise's guardian at present. I shall question him about his opinion of Lady Daphne."

"My father is your uncle." Titus nodded, he seemed weary; as if that statement had been made too often for his liking. "To formally refuse the Betrothal Contract was not the true purpose of your visit was it?" Titus asked.

"No. I am here on Draco's behalf with a request." Lucius said cordially.

"What would his request be?"

"Draco would like to ask if the Lady Daphne would consent to serve as one of his witnesses. Apparently out of all his circle, he trusts her the most."

"Some might take such a request as insult cousin." Titus said stiffly.

Lucius chuckled, "Luckily for us both there has never been a betrothal contract between our children. Lady Daphne is ambivalent to Draco. They would have, as we agreed, been poorly suited."

"I would have no objections. However I will floo to the Ministry to consult with my Lady. I will send an elf with our answer."

Lucius understood that as a polite dismissal. Since the Greengrass title and estate passed to the female, Titus was subordinate to his wife who was the Head of that family. "I shall," he said rising, "be taking care of business matters. I will be at Gringotts for the better part of an hour, perhaps longer. You can send your elf there with your answer. Be sure to inform the Lady Aurora that Draco is considering asking Lady Daphne to serve as godmother."

"I suppose that might satisfy my Lady. A closer connection to the House of Malfoy is what she was Seeking. While it is not a Bonding, serving as a godmother would still create a connection between our families."

"Indeed." Lucius took his leave and entered the floo. Taking a handful of powder from a pouch in his robe and tossing it. "Gringotts. London."

Lucius flooed into the bank's atrium.

He strode immediately to a free teller.

An elderly goblin peered up at him from his perch on a high stool. "Yes? How can I help you Lord Malfoy?"

"Ragnok and Griphook please. I have pressing business with them."

The elderly goblin signalled for a passing goblin to come closer. "Urklock please inform Ragnok and Griphook that Lord Malfoy is here. He has business to discuss with them."

The goblin Urklock scurried off.

Within moments the two goblins arrived.

Ragnok nodded in greeting.

Griphook glared, "I am not associated with the Malfoy Estate. What need have you of me?"

"I am well aware you have no connection or stewardship of the Malfoy Estate. However, I have here a letter that grants me temporary authority to speak with you regarding the  Estates you oversee. If we could retire to a private chamber as I have sensitive business to discuss."

"Very well." Ragnok gestured for Lucius to follow.

Lucius followed them to a consulting room.

When they were safely behind privacy wards and seated around the large gleaming oak conference table inside the chamber, Lucius handed Griphook the note.

The gruff, slightly unfriendly goblin snatched it up. He tore the seal and read it quickly. "A letter signed by Lord Black and sealed in blood authorizing you to make arrangements on his behalf regarding his ward, the Honourable Herodotus James Potter."

Lucius nodded, "Precisely. We need to discuss arrangements regarding the Bonding of his ward and my heir."

Both goblins removed parchment and ink from seemingly thin air and were waiting.

"Harry's trust vault is to remain in his possession. All properties and monies willed to him are to be held in trust for him until his seventeenth birthday and remain under his control. The pre-arranged Bride Price is to be paid to Lord Black and then transferred within two days to the main Potter vault. A year's worth of back rent is to be charged to The Order of the Phoenix care of Albus Dumbledore. He also is to be charged four months rent in regard to his current occupation of the property Baskerville Hall formerly known as Grimsby. Also a Writ of Eviction is to be processed and sent to Dumbledore regarding said property. He is to be given one week to remove himself before the wards are turned against him."

The goblins, particularly Griphook continued to scribble fiercely.

"We need a Bonding Contract, one that requires four witnesses." There were some that required two but considering the parties involved four was a proper number. It must leave Harry in control of his own estate. Draco wishes for them to be equals rather than Dominant and Submissive partners."

"The reason for this odd request?" Ragnok asked.

Lucius sighed, "My son was less than circumspect. He impregnated the Potter heir who has been his lover. He has left myself and Lord Black little choice but to allow them to Bond. To protect the lives of their sons I wish to keep this knowledge to as few as possible."

"It will take some time to ready the proper contract." Griphook sneered.

"We need it at Grimmauld by no later than a quarter past six." Lucius said diplomatically.

"It will be delivered." Ragnok said giving his companion a glare. "Are there any other arrangements to be made?"

"A contract between Harry and the house elves Dobby and Winky. They are currently employed on temporary contracts and paid as members of the Hogwarts staff. Dobby is to be allowed one holiday every three months and a galleon a month. Winky is primarily hired for kitchen duties for the same price unless she chooses to work as a family elf and not a free elf. As a member of the Board of Governors I have the authority to suspend their contracts."

"It shall be done." Ragnok said, he'd have almost two decades to get used to Lucius' business mannerisms.

"Make arrangements for Laude Abbey to be prepared for occupation. When Harry have completely recovered from the birth he will be instructed on how to claim it."

When the Lord of a Line died, the wards sealed the unoccupied properties, especially that of the Family Seat. Part of the Assumption of the title require the following of certain rites and rituals. The shedding of a wizard's blood was required as a sacrifice when it was entailed upon the male line. It would help tie the property to his will. Following his father Abraxus' death, Lucius had had to shed nearly two pints fo blood to bond to the Manor.

No doubt Sirius did the same to gain access to Grimmauld…

He had been pressuring Severus for years to give up that dreary Muggle dwelling Spinners End and move to one of the Prince Properties- preferably Merrivale Manor in Dartmoor which was their Family Seat. However, his son's godfather was stubborn, Severus claimed to feel inadequate to serve as Lord Prince. His old friend had pursued a relationship to no one and would likely leave no blood heir. At present, Draco as his godson was Severus' heir. He had chosen Severus not only because he was Lord Prince- in name at least but also because he was one of the most magically strong and wildly talented wizards he had ever known. He hoped that some of that would pass on to Draco…

Also upon Severus' death, his magic would attach itself to Draco rather than being lost. His sacrifice of magic to create protection for the Malfoy heir had created a magical bond between Draco and Severus. When a witch or a wizard died, their magic searched for a new container, since a portion of Severus' magic was already bonded to Draco the remaining magic would seek out Draco and merge with his own magic.

Severus must Bond, the Prince blood must not be allowed to end with him. Perhaps, Remus might do. He would prefer Severus reclaim his line by joining blood with someone who was a pureblood. However, he didn't know any bent wizards who would possible appeal to his old friend. He knew Remus was bent, he was interested in having children and sought to make Sirius and Severus get along. He had observed them since Severus had arrived at Grimmauld and he was almost certain there might be a mutual attraction there.

Ragnok spoke up, "Are there any other business matters that we are needed to assist you with?"

Lucius rose, smoothing his robes, "None within my recollection at present. If I think of any, I will owl you. I believe we have discussed all which is imperative to be discussed today."

He had no sooner exited the private chamber when a house elf appeared in front of him.

It was one of the Greengrass elves.

"A message from my mistress. She has choose to accede to your request. They will be waiting for your portkey or to floo at the time that you appoint."

Lucius nodded, "Tell your Lady that we are very grateful for her agreement. I will discuss with Lord Black what method of Transportation he would prefer for our guests. I shall send my reply shortly."

The elf bowed and disapparated with a soft pop.

Lucius felt rather proud of himself. He went to floo to the Ministry, he had just enough time for one more errand now that he did not have to retrieve Blaise from Hogwarts.

Lucius arrived and spelled away any ash before exiting the floo. He made his way to the Office of the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones.

He was ushered in with little fuss or notice.

Amelia had replaced Andromeda as Head Girl their last year after his former betrothed had eloped. When he was forced to take the Mark he'd approached Amelia and offered to become a spy. He'd happily passed on any information he was given, he wasn't a very skilled Leglimens but like Severus and Amelia he was a natural Occlumens.

He had been passing her information since she'd been accepted into the Hit wizard training program. He'd always been attracted to her…

She looked up and grinned at him, "Anything new for me Lucius?"

Her privacy wards rising.

"I'm afraid you're about to lose me as a spy Amelia."

Amelia blinked, "What? Why? Has he suspected anything?"

Lucius shrugged, "Not to my knowledge but I am about to be branded a traitor to the cause."

"How and why?"

"Draco's been seeing the Boy Who Lived and Potter is currently pregnant. I have little choice but to let them bond. If I seized the twins at birth I would be in for a huge public backlash. Draco had insisted on doing the proper thing and Bonding. I am here to request to things in exchange for my services as a spy."

Amelia gestured for him to be seated. "What would that be?"

"I would like to have Sirius Black's case actually brought to trial. I have knowledge of Sirius' innocence to at least part of the charges. Peter Pettigrew is alive and I would be willing to have him handed over to your Hit Wizards. He has bragged about being the one to divulge the Potters' whereabouts and was their true Secret Keeper. I am also here to file on behalf of the Blacks, the disownment of Lady Lestrange. I am informing you of my intent to support Lady Longbottom's future application for the Rite of Blood Feud against the Lestrange Family. I believe that if a new trial was announced that Sirius would gladly turn himself in. I also am in support of Sirius remaining Harry's true Magical guardian. However I believe that he should until he had receives proper care for his illegal imprisonment that he should share custody with Remus Lupin. I will be arranging with my solicitor Sancus, that the Dursleys be tried for abuse and neglect. Dumbledore as well if we can gather evidence of his knowledge of how things were at the Dursleys. We will probably sue Nurse Pomfrey as well for her lack of proper care. I would advise you as a member of the Council of Magical Law that claims against Lady Umbridge will be filed by myself and others."

"You are going to out yourself as a spy?"

Lucius sighed, "That is the tricky part of this isn't it? As a Death Eater I would be required to hand Potter over. Yet as the Bearer of my grandsons and the future consort of the heir to the Malfoy Line I can't." he leaned over, "I would have your relations' progeny who attend Hogwarts checked. There is evidence of a Lilithean at Hogwarts and at least one pregnancy has been discovered. It is very likely that more that one pregnancy has occurred. I will have the school searched to see if it has left but since they are drawn to sexual energy and the school is full of adolescents who are in the flux of hormones it may still be present."

"If conception has gone on unnoticed then it may be too late to end the pregnancy."

"Which would result in a rush of underage Bondings." Lucius said quietly. "The wards are supposed to prevent Dark Creatures such as Lilitheans from entering the grounds much less the school itself."

"I suspect we'll have to call a Governors' Meeting than and invite the parents."

Lucius nodded, "That would be a wise choice. It would be best if the emergency meeting was called by you. We should for the time being refuse to name the student in question but I can have the healer in charge of the case speak."

"That will do." She frowned, "Harry is the person affected by the Lilithean is he not?"

Lucius sighed, "Yes. It would be best to not mention that at present. Many would not believe that Draco did not assault Harry. They are actually quite attracted to one another and I believe they will have a successful Bonding. Draco wishes for Harry to remain in control of his own Estate and for them to be equals."

Amelia was surprised. "That is unprecedented…"

"Apparently Draco has taken Harry's measure and believes that anything less than an equal partnership would seen by Harry as taking away his freedom."

Amelia was surprised, "He sounds rather different tfrom the bully my niece describes."

Lucius' left eyebrow rose, "As if we Malfoys aren't capable of playing the role expected of us when our true selves are quite different."

Amelia chuckled, "Indeed."

"I would like to invite you to the Bonding. It would be hard to make false accusations of rape or force of any kind if you were present. You are known to be quite honourable and unaffected by the imperious or Leglimency." Lucius asked unable to restrain himself.

Amelia smiled, "I would be honoured to attend. Now I have much to do before you can send an elf for me. I may bring a guest?"

:Lucius nodded with great reluctance..

Amelia waved her hand in dismissal.

Lucius found himself outside Amelia's office fighting himself to try to get her attention. Now that he was no longer capable of being a spy he would see her rarely and most likely only at Hogwarts Governors' Meetings. Knowing that made him feel like his heart was being squeezed by a Mountain Troll. He could smell Kingsley on her and it made him wild with jealousy.

He had a tolerable relationship with Narcissa. They had done their duty but they neither wanted nor desired one another. He was busy with politics and she with her causes. He wanted a partner, a helpmate and a passionate lover; he would have had that in Amelia. Yet he was tied to another woman...

He was almost happy for the circumstances, he would hate to have put his son through the same agony he'd been put through by his father. He'd have to reverse the suppression charm on Draco soon. Draco would choose no other, that much was clear. He wished someone would remove the one on himself. Would he have a chance or would he be refused? He was in emotional limbo and had been for years. Only Draco made him feel alive...

He would do anything for his son even give his son the one thing he had been denied. He wished that he'd never had to do what he had done. He had only done it to protect him...he hoped Draco would forgive him.

He had swallowed his pride many times today already and been more honest with persons then he had even been with himself. To think that today was his son's Bonding...

Narcissa...he had invited Amelia to attend. It had been selfish really because he wished Draco was born hers. As Draco's bearer she deserved the choice to attend her son's Bonding. He summoned two elves Stria and Dippy.

"How might we be serving Master?" Stria asked.

Lucius gave him a forced smiled, "Return me to Grimmauld Place. Dippy retrieve Narcissa and deliver her there."

Lucius was going to give Sirius and Augusta a present- or perhaps it would be Bonding present to Harry. He was going to have the Manor locked down and house elves kidnap Wormtail and Bella. They would both turned over to Kingsley and Amelia. If anyone asked it would have been a Courting gift to Amelia if he had to be honest.

 

XoooooX

 

Sirius was startled when Lucius just Apparated in by House elf and a glaring Narcissa seconds later.

"Narcissa? I suppose its right and proper that you be here. Especially if I have to decide whether or not to cut you off."

His cousin's birch wand was in her hand and pointed at him.

"You will release my son."

Sirius chuckled, "You will not raise your wand to me Cissa. I am not holding Draco hostage. He is here of his own free will. I suppose Lucius decided you deserved to be here. It would be a shame and send the wrong message if you weren't."

"Why would that be? Why would we be keeping company with a filthy little Bloodtraitor? Lucius? Why was I removed without so much as a by your leave from an important meeting?"

Draco spoke up smirking, "I believe father wished to give you a chance to prove your loyalty to both the Houses of Malfoy and Black."

Narcissa sniffed, "The House of Black tried to pass me around first to Sirius and then to Lucius. I owe them nothing. As for Lucius I bore him a son and I haven't spread my favours around though I have had offers."

Draco rolled his eyes and ignored the glare from his father, "Do you want to attend my Bonding or not? People will gossip if you don't. Who all is coming father?"

Lucius while annoyed at Draco's commoness, he could see what his son was doing. He smirked, "Lady Longbottom, her grandson, Lord Lovegood, his daughter, Madam and Lord-Consort Greengrass, their daughters, Blaise, Annie, her husband, perhaps their daughter, Amelia and Kingsley. Not to mention ourselves, Remus and Draco's intended."

Narcissa glared, "Who might that be?"

Draco merely looked smug, "My dream Bondmate who is six months gone with my sons, one of whom would be my heir. The best part is that it would make Aunt Bella wild with fury."

Narcissa collapsed in a chair, "Oh Draco...not the Potter boy. She'll kill us all."

Lucius smirked, "Not if I never give her a choice. Draco if you would escort your mother to the parlour. I think her place would be best suited to helping Andromeda prepare for our guests. I recommend that you at least pretend to be happy for our son."

Narcissa sniffed, "What is in for me?"

Lucius snapped his fingers, "Stria retrieve Bella for me and you have my permission to snap her wand. Dippy retrieve Wormtail for us."

Narcissa was confused.

Within moments the two house elves returned with the struggling prisoners.

Bella tried to fight Stria, "Unhand me elf! How dare you!"

Sirius smirked, "Hello Bella!"

"If it isn't the bloodtraitor..." Bella sneered.

"That's Lord Black to you." Sirius held out a wand.

Bella's eyes widened in horror, "You can't be. You were blasted off."

Sirius snorted, "You know little of entails and how one ascends to the Headship of a Family. I am the last male among the Blacks and my father was considered the last Lord Black despite his lack of character. I claimed it by following the instructions. Given to me by my fathers."

Remus walked in and surveyed the scene. "I thought I smelled a rat. What is this a Black family reunion? I think you're missing someone."

Lucius snickered, "Consider Wormtail a Bride gift. In exchange for your agreement to this Bonding I'm delivering this rat of a man. I trust you'll use proper precautions this time. As for Bella I owe a debt of honour to the House of Longbottom. Give her what she deserves Sirius, return her favour."

Sirius' name had been restored to the tapestry Family Tree when he assumed the title and claimed Grimmauld as his own but his name had repaired itself so it shone in gleaming gold script.

Sirius twirled the Family wand in his fingers before blasting Bellatrix Medea Lestrange nee Black off the Family Tree. Then he muttered a spell that ripped the Black magic from her.

Bella screamed in pain and rage.

Sirius cast a spell from his Auror days that trapped her magic as well as placing her in manacles made of iron that would expound upon the curse. He also cast a spell that silenced her. He then case cast similar spells on Wormtail as well as one that prevented him from reverting to his Animagus form. "That ought to hold them. Now that we have our gifts for which I thank you Lucius."

"Since you've dealt with my uppity sister, I would ask Lord Black for a boon. I will attend this bonding in support of my son yet I want something in return. I want you to change the wording of the contract between the House of Malfoy and Black. I want the Bonding Contract annulled and a one child contract signed. I wish to return to the House of Black. Lucius and I do not suit. I have done my duty and I wish to no long be Narcissa Malfoy."

Sirius nodded. "It shall be done. If Lucius has no objection."

Lucius grinned. "Object? I have no reason to." He held out his wand and muttered a spell.

Draco yelled. His magic practically exploded, he glowed with bright white light and golden wings exploded in a shower of blood.

Narcissa covered her face in horror.

Lucius fell to his knees, and cradled his son. "I am sorry but I did it to protect you. Now that need is gone. You are strong enough to protect yourself. You will need to be stronger."

"You are Veela..." Remus said surprised.

"I used a rare spell that hide it sight and sound. I didn't intend to hold it so long but while the Dark Lord was under our roof it was too dangerous."

Comprehension dawned in Remus' face, "Harry is Draco's mate, it's the only explanation. Their mutual desire caused a bond to form. The Lilithean was draw to that bond."

Sirius summoned Kreacher.

"Master be wanting Kreacher?"

Sirius nodded, "Escourt these two miscreants to Remus' warded cellar. We are having guests and I don't wish for them to interrupt Harry's Bonding. One of our guests is the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. We will be turning them over to her."

Kreacher glared at Bella, "Kreacher never like Miss Bella. She made Master Regulus cry." He grabbed them both roughly. "Kreacher will give them proper accommodations. You ruined Master Sirius' life. You had him branded a murderer and a traitor. You broke Master Orion's heart. Scum."

"I shall have Lady Longbottom informed that her troublesome nephew is caught. Perhaps, she would grant her nephew's Estate into your possession in repayment for your false imprisonment." Remus said politely.

Lucius brushed Draco's hair, "I am sorry. I ought to have Andromeda look at you to see if my reversal caused you any lasting harm. I didn't mean to hurt you I wanted you to be yourself…your true self."

There was something softer about the man who sat on the dusty carpet cradling his son. It was a side of Lucius that none of them had seen.

Draco remembered that it was his father who calmed him after nightmares. It was his father who tended him when he was ill. His father who taught him to ride, his father who taught him to fly. Never Narcissa who clearly never wanted to be a part of their family. He squeezed his father's hand, "I'll be fine father." He gave Sirius a wane smile, "I guess I am a Veela."

Lucius squeezed his hand, "I never wanted to use that spell on you. I was afraid of what my father would do if he knew what you were. He trapped my Veela on my sixteenth birthday when I came into my inheritance. It was the year after I met Severus and the Betrothal Contract to Andromeda had been finalized. He watched me transform and cast a painful curse that trapped my Veela. I have never been able to break it or claim my mate."

Draco's eyes widened, "How do you survive?"

"Painfully," Lucius admitted. "Being celibate is hard for a Veela…it weakens us. I did not wish to treat you as vilely as my father did my brother and myself. You deserve better Draco, so much better." He kissed his son's ice blonde hair. "I give you my blessing freely."

Draco held out his hand and his father's snake-headed cane leapt into his hand. He said in a low voice that still had the slight tremor of pain, "Tell me the spell that will reverse your curse. You gave me the ability to claim my mate, I wish to return the favour."

Lucius swallowed, "It's a dark spell Draco. It takes a lot of power to cast."

Draco struggled to his feet and stood tall. His voice evening out and held an edge of defiance. "Tell me!"

Lucius said the spell quietly.

Draco closed his eyes and cast the spell.

Lucius bit back a scream, blood dripped down his lip. His magic tripled in intensity and brilliant golden wings burst from his shoulders in a spray of blood. He gaped at his son, "You aren't the Head of this Family…you shouldn't have been able to cast a spell like that…"

Draco held out his hand to his father, "I will be but not for many years I hope. I want to see you one day as happy as I am."

Lucius let his son haul him up, "I would like the chance. Yet I am afraid her heart beats for another."

Draco chuckled, "Have you ever asked?"

Lucius shook his head, his face twisting in anguish, "No but she's been with him for years…"

"If she denies you, you both will perish. You will wither and she will be riddled with guilt." Draco said with a sigh.

Lucius winced, "I know. I could not speak. It was part cowardice and partly because of the restrain of both the curse and the bonding contract. Father choose bonds that would prevent me from seeking sexual gratification outside the Bonding."

"We'll dissolve the Bonding Contract since it was never ratified by my father it will be easy. If we exchange the contracts Draco will still be considered legitimate." Sirius said quietly, he was aware that he had witnessed a private moment. He had never liked Lucius but to know that his father was a big of piece of work as his mother he actually felt sorry for him. "I will grant the former abode of Cygnus Black to Narcissa, Wisteria Meadows. You are to be granted the vaults belonging to your parents upon their deaths. You are also granted autonomy to any contract of your choice baring a bonding contract and my only request is that you treat your son's Bondmete with cordial manners as well as Annie and her family."

Narccisa sniffed, "I suppose I have little choice. I would hate to end up like Bella cut off."

Remus clapped his hand. "I suggest we return to get ready for the Bonding. I will retrieve Andromeda and Severus. I want them to look you both over."

Kreacher returned with Andromeda who looked startled to see her sister.

"Cissa?"

Narcissa bowed her head in greeting, "Annie."

"Why was I brought here so suddenly?" Andromeda asked and then shrugged Kreacher off when she caught sight of Draco and Lucius. She cast diagnostic spells on them, "You cast dangerous spells you idiots. You could have caused yourself harm. You nearly went into shock. Retraining Veela curses?"

"I didn't curse Draco. It wasn't a curse. It was a charm that held his Veela beneath the surface. Father would have cursed him and then used the Cruciatus on me for siring a Veela."

Andromeda sighed, "It still made your magical cores somewhat unstable. Your instincts, hormones and pheromones will be unstable as well for at least a week. If we could I would insist we postpone the ceremony. You'll never restrain yourself tonight. I have no choice but to cast a temporary stasis spell on Harry's womb. Your Veela will not be able to resist claiming his mate."

A predatory look was seen in Draco's eye. "I can have him completely?"

"In every way but not until after the contracts are signed." Andromeda said firmly.

Draco growled at her.

"I'm the one who let you share a bed last night. You wouldn't have gone a taste of him without my say so, so don't growl at me Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Andromeda snapped at him. "You have to bathe and dress. Time is growing short. I will request potions from Severus to help keep your inhibitions under control."

Lucius nodded, "That would be much appreciated Andromeda."

"Don't go casting dangerous spells on each other. Trapping Veela inheritances through curses!" Andromeda muttered as she left.

They all separated to prepare themselves for the Bonding.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW Draco was playing a role before and I think he got caught up in it. When Harry finally tells Hermione about it Draco will probably apologize for being an jerk.
> 
> Ron and Hermione will not be happy about Harry bonding without him. They'll be furious that it is Draco that Harry married and Ron would say that Harry wouldn't dare be bonded if he wasn't a witness. Hermione may 'forgive' Harry in time but I doubt Ron will. Knowing Hermione when she finds out the 'why' she'll probably turn on Dumbledore because he's 'responsible'. She won't be happy when she finds out Harry's been abused and starved- she'll be upset with herself for not noticing.
> 
> Dumbles is in trouble with Sirius, he's in trouble with alot of people. He's going to be punished. As more of Dumbles mistakes come to light the more trouble he's in.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Dedicated to Jannafrancine on Aff.net for being so understanding and patient with me. Thank you! I how you like it!

Chapter 8

 

The guests had arrived.

Xenos arrived with Luna and Blaise who were dressed in beautiful clothes. Luna was wearing a brilliant yellow dress that shimmered like sunlight. Blaise was wearing a dark suit that looked tight and a cloak that was covered in silver snakes. Xenos' normally wild-looking hair was tamed and tied back in a blue ribbon. He wore a silver poet's shirt and trousers with a blue cloak. Blaise was accompanied by Adrian Pucey who was unexpected but it was ignored.

The Greengrasses arrived as a family.

Daphne was wearing a clinging dress of green silk. Her sister Arethusa was in a similar style but it was cornflower blue and the middle sister Maia was surprisingly absent. Their father and mother were wearing complimentary outfits but but their mother was more fetching.

Neville showed up with his grandmother, his face split with a grin when he saw Luna. He was looking more relaxed then most of the guests had ever seen. Neville was wearing a flattering suit and a scarlet cape that bore the crest of Gryffindor. His grandmother wore dove a grey robe frock that was cut in a flattering style. She wore a hat with a large bird of paradise on it but she looked proud of her grandson.

Andromeda had brought her Bonded Ted and her daughter Nymphadora who clearly seemed out of place. She was wearing a dress and was uncomfortable. She seemed like she was more comfortable in the field then dressed up…

Narcissa was in a fashionable silver with green accented suit. Lucius was dressed in a high collared black suit and his usual style of robe. This was his formal attire, so it bore the crest of the Malfoy Family.

Amelia was accompanied by her niece Susan, they were wearing matching buttercup yellow dress suits. They made their similar features more apparent. Amelia was wearing a cloak that bore the family crest.

They weren't the only surprise guests.

Remus had slipped away and invited the Weasley twins. He'd helped them with the arrangements with procuring their business premises. Sirius had as well, anything to help fellow pranksters. He hadn't invited the others but he had known that Fred and George were extremely fond of Harry and they would be quite annoyed at being ignored or forgetting. They'd listened to the entire story. While not fond of Draco they had agreed to at least give him a chance for Harry's sake. They swore that they'll make his life miserable if he hurt their baby brother. They were as excited about being uncles are Sirius had been about Harry all those years ago.

Lucius was perversely pleased Amelia hadn't attended with Kingsley Shacklebolt, rather she was present with her niece Susan.

Remus was wearing a seat of old-fashioned dress robes that Sirius had raided from his father Orion's closet. He'd never owned something so fine in his life…

Severus had arrived in an outfit that stunned everyone. He hadn't shown up in his customary plain black robes nor was his hair in its customary fashion. If he hadn't been in the robes of Lord Prince he might not have been recognized.

Remus wouldn't have recognized him if he hadn't smelled the same as always. Severus' hair fell in soft waves and he was more pale then sallow. He was surprising handsome for a 'dungeon bat'. He swallowed, Lily had always said that Severus was much better looking then he was perceived. He was overwhelmed…

Draco wore a pure white robe over a black suit that was similar in style to his father. He entered the Great Room and strode confidently towards the Bonding Altar.

Blaise and Daphne left the crowd and took their places beside him.

Draco hadn't been able to retract his wings and neither had Lucius so they were using Glamours to hide them. The magic radiating off them was intense.

All talking stopped when Draco turned towards the door.

Standing there in a golden robe that bore the Potter crest was Harry. He was glowing, few had ever seen him so happy.

Draco was stunned, he had to fight against his instinct to carry him away and ravish him. Instead he held out his hand and smiled at Harry.

As Harry shyly entered, he ignored the others, since he had eyes only for Draco.

Sirius was dressed as Lord of the House of Black, presumably the family wand was in the family heirloom a dragon headed cane. He gripped it in his left hand and raised his right in greeting. "We are here as witnesses to the most unlikely Bonding, that of my godson Harry Potter and my cousin's only son Draco Malfoy. Harry, is the son of my best friend growing up and a talented witch that was his soul mate. I was blessed to be present when he was born. Harry is now blessed already with their first children. You are all witnesses to this private Bonding." he turned to Draco first because in this Bonding Harry was joining the Malfoy family, "Do you Draconis Lucius Malfoy take Herodotus James Potter to be bonded one to another? To guide, comfort, provide and to care for his children? To be equals and partners?"

There were a few gasps of shock at that question. The line that should have been said was: 'His wealth will be your wealth and your wealth his. Which meant what was Harry's was Draco's and what was Draco's was his. As the 'dominate partner' Draco should have 'owned' everything.

"I do, I promise to guide, comfort, provide and care for the children he bears. I promise we shall be equal partners. What is yours shall be yours and what is mine shall be mine. What is ours, is ours " A silent promise he'd been keeping from the day they first found out about their sons. His father had taught him from an early age that to a Malfoy, to be Bonded meant to cherish; to treat with respect, to provide for, to honour and protect. Things Harry deserved more then anything…especially in light of his treatment by his Muggle relations.

"Do you Herodotus James Potter take Draconis Lucius Malfoy to be bonded one to another? To guide, comfort, provide and to care for his children? To support him and stand with him?"

Harry blushed, "I do. I promise to guide, comfort, provide and care for the children he sires. I promise to support him and stand with him."

Lucius stepped forwards with the Gringotts' Bonding contract while Neville, Luna, Daphne and Blaise signed as witnesses. It didn't matter that neither of them were an adult, this was a Blood and Magic based Bonding. The one that would be held later would be a legal one that would be filed with the Ministry after the children was born and by Harry's seventeenth birthday. Among purebloods, inheritances were handled through Gringotts more often then the Ministry.

Harry and Draco signed the contract, magic leapt from the parchment entwining around their wrists with silver and gold chains.

Draco said quietly, "Bound to one another by magic that shall never be torn asunder." the magic flickered but the connection between them was stronger then before had transformed to rings.

Lucius removed the wand from his cane and held out it out as Andromeda sealed the scroll, "Let us bless the couple…"

"As it is written…so mote it be…" the chorus was taken up with raised wands that showered the couple with gold and silver sparks.

Luna hugged Harry after they all signed, "I'm so happy for you. I know he makes you very happy."

Harry's choice of witnesses had stunned them. Most would have expected him to insist on his best friends…

Since he was bonding to Draco Malfoy of all people, it made sense considering the animosity between his best mates. For some reason he'd felt that he should ask Luna Lovegood, when he'd mentioned her as a possibility he'd learned that she like Tonks was born to a disowned pureblood. Luna however was a pureblood while Tonks was a Halfblood like himself.

Draco had chosen Blaise, Blaise had been his closest friend and disliked Pansy. Blaise paid lip service to the pureblood cause but wasn't supportive of the Death Eater's cause. As a first generation Slytherin and a dual citizen of the Italian and Basque Ministries, he refused to be involved in British Wizarding Politics. He had picked Daphne because a four witness contract was stronger then a two witness one.

As neutrals their witnesses were excellent choices.

Ron would be doubly furious, not only did he believe that he was supposed to be witness at Harry's future Bonding but that he also had the right to vet his future partner. Arrogant git!

He pushed the thoughts away; he was Harry Potter-Malfoy. The boys kicked and moved inside him. Harry rest a hand on his stomach…

Draco pulled him close and gave a toe-curling kiss.

Harry pressed himself to Draco, trying not to smash his belly but he couldn't help it.

Andromeda clapped her hands.

Draco broke the kiss and glared at her.

Andromeda chuckled, "Give the others time to congratulate you both. Then we will go to supper. After supper you may leave for the bonded chamber."

Draco scowled but he kept a claiming arm around Harry.

Harry stayed snuggled into Draco's side but was happy to shake hands until he saw the twins.

He squealed, "Fred! George!" he wiggled away from Draco and threw himself at Fred.

Fred caught him and spun him around. "Hey there little brother."

George ruffled his hair. "You actually think we wouldn't come?"

Harry turned red, "I was afraid to ask. I know you aren't fond of Draco. He was responsible for us getting banned from Quidditch for life."

Lucius snorted, "Her pronouncements are illegal, her conduct is illegal and it shall be dealt with. She hadn't the right to do any of the things I have heard she has. I will be filing charges on behalf of Harry soon and I'm sure more will be filed when parents are informed at the next Governors' Meeting. Let's not spoil their Bonding with unhappy tidings."

Fred and George exchanged glances.

Fred put Harry down and held out his hand, "I guess we're family. So we'd better start off on the right foot. My name is Fridericus Evalac Weasley, fourth son of Mary and Arcturus Weasley."

Lucius was impressed, he hadn't thought that Arcturus' children had any knowledge of manners.

George took his cue off his twin, "George Cabal Weasley, fifth born son of Arcturus and Mary Weasley."

Lucius shook both their hands, "Lucius Ramirus, Lord of the House of Malfoy. Firstborn of Abraxus and Aelia Pucey."

Harry grinned he was happy that at least some of his friends and family seemed happy for him.

Neville and Luna seemed inseparable, Neville was mingling and actually introduced Luna to his formidable grandmother with pride. His hand resting gently on Luna's slim fore arm.

Sirius snuck up on Harry and wrapped him in a bear hug, "So how does it feel to be Harry, the mated man?"

Harry blushed, "It's nice…"

Sirius poked his stomach, "You take care of your papa. Unc…"

Harry put a hand on his arm, "Grandpa."

Sirius' eyes sparkled after the shock wore off, "Grandpa?"

Harry nodded, "You and Remus are the closest things to dads I've got. Someone has to play with them. I bet I used to crawl all over Snuffles and pull on his ears and tail."

Sirius swallowed, "You used to pull on Prongs' tail as well and grab his horns. You loved it when we did that."

After Draco and Harry were congratulated by all of their guests Dippy arrived in a clean tea towel.

"Dinner is being ready."

They followed Dippy to the Dining room, which had been repaired some when that day.

The last time Harry had seen it everything was in splinters.

Sirius had destroyed it in a fit of rage after Dumbledore told him he had to stay in Grimmauld instead of being 'out there'.

The long mahogany table was set with Black china and silver for the exact number of guests. It was filled with food: there were large salads, a platter of baked chicken, a roast beef, steamed broccoli and other delicious smelling things that Harry didn't recognize.

Sirius took his place at the head of the table and Lucius at the foot.

Every place was labelled in silver script.

Harry and Draco were on Sirius' right, while Andromeda, Ted, Remus and Severus were on his left.

The Longbottoms were seated next to the Lovegoods while the Weasleys and Nymphadora were seated with Greengrasses.

Someone had been rather curious and placed Amelia at Lucius' right and Narcissa at his left.

There was much conversation about how surprising the bonding was, the guest choices, the witnesses chosen and how stunning Harry looked.

Draco was impatient to carry Harry off but he recognized the need for refreshment and sustenance. He had every intention of ravishing Harry to make sure his bonded, his mate never forgot who he belonged to. He wanted them to be equals in public and on paper but in the bedroom he had ever intention of ruling there.

Andromeda didn't wait for dessert before leaving her place and moving to make sure Harry was quite alright before casting the spell to put the twins in a temporary stasis. It would insure that no matter how rough they were in bed that it could not cause Harry to have a miscarriage. It wasn't a spell that was widely used. In fact it was frowned upon but a Veela who had his mate and was intent on claiming them might not remember that he had to take care because of the pregnancy. When Draco had more control he would be more aware. She would not have allowed Lucius to lift the spell trapping Draco's Veela today had she known.

The pheromones Lucius and Draco were giving off made her nose twitch.

Andromeda put her hand on Draco's shoulder and leaned over to whisper, "You can take Harry now." She clapped her hands, "I believe it is time for the newly Bonded couple to depart."

The guests rose and clapped calling out their congratulations.

Andromeda noticed that Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, George Weasley and Susan Bones looked paler and more tired then they should. Exams were one thing but it didn't appear to be that…

Draco lifted Harry in his arms and smirked, "This will be a night you will never forget Harry."

Harry blushed, his mind a whirl of desire. Resisting or protesting were the farthest things from his mind.

Once the couple had departed the guests returned to their meal.

All but Andromeda, she made her way to Luna. "Lady Luna might I speak with you in private?"

Luna raised an eyebrow, she nodded and dabbed her mouth with her napkin.

Neville moved to slide her chair back.

Andromeda led Luna out to the hallway, "You seem tired and drawn. Are you quite alright?"

Luna whispered a privacy charm before replying, "I am pregnant. I haven't been able to see a healer I could trust. I've tried to keep it a secret. I've not sleep with anyone. I woke up one morning in January feeling the presence of a Dark Creature but I couldn't find it."

Andromeda nodded, "A Lilithean. Harry was visited by the same. If you want I can tell you the father."

Luna seemed sad, "Alright."

Andromeda cast the spell.

Hovering above Luna's stomach were the words:

Bearer: Luna Avalon Lovegood

Sire: Neville Lionel Longbottom.

Luna's eyes filled with tears and she hugged herself. "Thank Rowena! I was so frightened…"

Andromeda cast a spell that created a 3-D picture on the children growing inside the young woman. "Twins, both boys. I would guess you should be due about Harry's birthday."

Neville's voice was heard, "Luna? You're pregnant?"

Luna's turned pale and the privacy charm broke. "I haven't slept with anyone I promise…"

"Then how…"

Andromeda held up her hand, "There is a Dark Creature at Hogwarts that steals a wizard's essence when they are asleep and implants it into a womb of an unsuspecting virgin. It stole your seed and left it in Luna. She conceived and is carrying your sons. She is the second person to conceive in such a manner."

Neville seemed thoughtful, "If they are mine, we'll have to be bonded. Gran will be upset but since it's neither of us who are responsible for poor judgement she can't be too upset." He took Luna's hand, "I know that males can't inherit in your family so I would gladly give them my name."

Luna chuckled, "One will be a Lovegood, it's about time we had a boy in the family. We've been all girls for generations."

Neville took her arm, "I can't wait to tell Gran and Harry. I'm going to be a dad!" he kissed Luna's check, "It will have to be soon. I don't know much about babies but can't they be born at any time?"

Andromeda nodded, "Any time after seven months. Twins are usually born early anyway. It's hard to know when a witch might go into labour."

Neville looked worried, "Come sit down."

Luna laughed, "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

Andromeda left them to check on the younger Weasley twin, she tapped him on the shoulder. "Can I speak with you?"

George nodded, finishing his pumpkin juice and rising.

Andromeda escorting him back to the parlour.

The house elves were tidying the room.

Stria looked up, "Can we be helping Miss Annie?"

Andromeda nodded, "Give us the room for a few minutes."

The elves nodded and disappeared with a pop.

Andromeda cast a privacy charm and locked the door, "I need you to be honest with me young man."

George blinked at her, "You are?"

"Nymphadora's mother and I'm a healer. I specialize in pregnancies."

George gave her a weird look, "What does that have to do with me?"

"Have you been feeling tired? Craving odd things? Nausea?"

"I had nausea bad in February and March but I'm alright now. I was sure it was just the stomach flu. I always eat strange, you make it seem like you think I'm pregnant. I've never had sex before, I'm a virgin."

Andromeda sighed, "So are at least two students and they are already a few months pregnant thanks to a Dark Creature. May I?"

George shrugged, "Go ahead. I'm not pregnant."

Andromeda scoffed at his insistence but cast spells on him anyway. She smirked, "You are pregnant. You also bear the echo of an incubus. I would say that you are due about August. It's hard to tell with wizard pregnancies, they are usually born around seven months but sometimes eight. Would you like to know the sire?"

George was speechless at first, "Are they alright? I brew a lot of experimental potions and self-test products…"

Andromeda cast a few more spells, "They are healthy. You're expecting twin girls. I'll ask again, would you like to know the name of the sire?"

George sighed, "Sure. I'd like to know who I'll be forced to bond to."

Andromeda cast the spell that determined parentage.

Bearer: George Cabal Weasley

Sire: Brecc Aineislis Montague

George yelped, "No! it can't be…" he turned red and crumpled to the floor, "Merlin…this can't be happening. Fred is going to kill me. Montague hates me. We could have killed him…"

Andromeda was confused, "What did you do?"

George swallowed and looked sheepish, "He was one of Umbridge's Inquisitors and he tried to take points off on our birthday. Fred shoved him into a Vanishing Cabinet. I didn't stop him, I was sort of caught up in it. I've felt guilty about it for months. I tried to get back into the Room of Requirement later to find him but I couldn't get back into that room. I found out the next day that he tried to apparate out and he wasn't licensed. He ended up in a Fourth Floor toilet. He's at St. Mungos' and last I heard he was still out of it. His parents were furious. I can't see him being too happy about me carrying his children. His parents won't be happy when they find out it was me."

"There now, we'll talk to Lucius. He knows the Montagues. He can see in they'll at least hear you out. He is their only child. I'm sure even if they were furious, your transgression would be forgiven. Twins haven't been born in the Montague family for generations." Andromeda patted him on the shoulder. "Would you like to lay down? I'm sure the room you used before is still free.:"

Andromeda took down the privacy wards and summoned Kreacher.

Kreacher glared at her, "Miss Annie be wanting Kreacher?"

Andromeda nodded, "Yes. George is feeling unwell. I would like you to escort him the the room he has previously stayed in. I will look in on him later." Three pregnancies...

Were her other suspected ones a reality as well?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The lemon is in the next chapter sorry but it will only be posted completely on Aff.net and Ao3. What are your reactions to the apparent proof of Lucius' suspicions?
> 
> Lucius and Xeno were born twins. That makes Luna Lucius' niece. Titus' father and Lucius/Xenos' mother were siblings. Ron's Grandmother and Neville's Great-grandmother were sisters. Harry's grandmother was Draco's Great-grandfather Pollux' sister. Remember Sirius said that he and Arthur were second cousins.
> 
> The Lilithean is a Dark Creature that was drawn to them because of their desire for one another. Such conceptions are rare, there are wards to prevent them. Someone removed or damaged the ward. which resulted in at least three known pregnancies. It would have a hard time creating conception between persons who were not already having sexual fantasies or dreams about the other. It preys on their true sexual choice. If this hadn't happened to them It's not certain they would have been allowed to bond. Andromeda is bending and out right breaking rules and customs to help them. Since she is surrounded by persons who wouldn't turn her in it is safe.
> 
> Draco and Lucius were always Veela but they were trapped by spells which restrained their instincts. Lucius was forced to become a Death Eater and to bond to Narcissa by his father. He has been forced to play the rule his father chose for him. Now that he is soon to be free of his Bonding to Narcissa and is free to transform into his Veela form he had stop hiding. The question is whether he has a chance with Amelia. It was only an idea Draco had. Harry may hate it. Draco may decide now that it is a very bad idea. It would satisfy the Weasley's life debt to the Potter family. There is about a fifteen percent chance that a wizard couple will have girls. The child would be raised a Potter obviously. Harry would never have to sleep with Ginny, she would be a surrogate technically.
> 
> Ginny, Ron and Hermione will be told eventually. Pansy was merely an annoyance to Draco. Her probability of being Lady Malfoy was never certain. She thought because Daphne liked Blaise and because the Greengrasses and the Malfoys were too closely related she had a chance. Draco tolerated her but he didn't want her. Pansy wanted to be Lady Malfoy for the money and power. I don't think she ever wanted Draco himself. She wanted him for his inheritance. Draco knew that and it cheapened her in his eyes. 
> 
> I hope that answers your questions.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

 

Once they had reached the stairs, Draco cancelled the glamour; he wanted Harry to see him in his full glory.

 

Harry gasped, “You’re a Veela?”

 

Draco smirked, “Yes and you’re my mate.”

 

Draco’s voice was so low and it went straight to Harry’s cock. He was hard and he wanted Draco badly. He’d been looking forward to being alone with Draco all day…

 

They made it to the chamber that had been prepared for them.

 

Draco placed Harry on the bed and tore his clothes; tossing them aside before ripping opening the robe his mate was wearing. He ran his eyes hungrily over Harry, licking his lips. “Mine.”

 

Harry looked up at him, his green eyes darkened with lust and that naked but gorgeous body flushed. Harry looked so good pregnant…

 

Draco kissed him roughly, his hands caressing Harry’s face and his chest.

 

Harry moaned, “Draco…”

 

Draco nipped and kissed his way down Harry’s lithe but pregnant body. He paused to lick, suck and bit those pretty pink nipples. Soon love bites were popping up everywhere on the slightly younger teen, Draco was marking his territory quite well.

 

Harry whimpered and squirmed, “Please…please…please…”

 

Draco smirked, “Please what?’

 

“It hurts…”

 

Draco slid down and cupped Harry’s erection. “This?”

 

It spasmed and swelled in his hand.

 

Harry hissed in pleasure and discomfort, “Yes.”

 

Draco rolled to his side, his control over his Veela tightening briefly as he stroked it lazily before giving it a tentative lick.

 

Harry yelped and squirmed, “Draco!”

 

Draco slide the foreskin back, so the head of Harry’s cock was bare. It was a bit red and swollen with need. He lapped up the pearly precum that dribbled from it before taking it in his mouth and sucking.

 

In response Harry came with a wordless scream. Draco was forced to swallow to avoid choking or perhaps the proper term would ‘drowning’. It was almost sweet with a salty aftertaste…

 

Harry lay there boneless and gasping.

 

Draco decided to take advantage of his Bondmate’s post-orgasmic bliss. Draco summoned the pot of lube that was pre-set on the nightstand, it landed beside him. He removed the lid, before spreading Harry’s legs and pushing them up to his chest.

 

Harry blushed and turned his head away when he realized that his entire body was on display.

 

Draco chuckled, “You’re my Bonded. Tonight we bear ourselves to each other. You are mine and I am yours. Don’t hide from me, I want to see your face when you come.”

 

Harry bit his lip, turning his head so he could see Draco, “Okay…”

 

He was so cute when he was embarrassed. Draco kissed his thigh and nipped it smirking as he bent his head. His hands spreading Harry’s arse cheeks, that pretty pink virginal rosebud called to him to claim it. Curious to see Harry’s reaction, he licked it.

 

Harry wiggled whining, “Not there.”

 

Draco gave it another teasing swipe, “Yes there. Aunt Andromeda would have seen to it that you were bathed and scented. You taste amazing.”

 

Harry groaned, his cock already leaking. “Draco…”

 

“Yes love?”

 

“Why…”

 

“Does it feel so good?” Draco finished for him before giving him another lick.

 

“Aaahh!” Harry cried out, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

 

“Because you want this…want me…also because this is very sensitive.” Draco sucked and nibbled around Harry’s entrance as he dipped his fingers into the pot of lube.

 

Harry let out a series of noises that Draco correctly interpreted as pleasure.

 

Draco wiggled a finger inside Harry’s virginal arse.

 

Harry groaned, “Fuck…”

 

Draco chuckled, “In time.”

 

Draco was nearly overwhelmed at the feeling of Harry’s warm, tight arse around his fingers. He gritted his teeth as he held on to the last shred of his control. He’d barely gotten the third finger in when Harry growled at him.

 

“Just fuck me. You know I can take it. Don’t make me wait.”

 

Draco lost it, his fingers were replaced with his cock and he thrust inside so fast they were both groaning.

 

Once sheathed inside his Bonded, Draco realized that as pleasurable as those dreams were, nothing compared to the reality of have Harry beneath him.

 

Before Draco could really think about it, he was already moving, his hips thrusting deep. He felt longer and thicker, it couldn’t just be because of how tight Harry’s arse was gripping him. Had he swelled with his inheritance?

 

Harry stopped just lying there, it was like someone had flipped a switch. He was a wild cat, rocking back into Draco’s thrusts, clawing at his back. And did he ever have such a dirty mouth.

 

“Fuck me! Harder Draco! I need this!”

 

Draco aimed with every thrust for Harry’s prostate.

 

It didn’t take long for them to come, Draco fucked Harry through their first mutual orgasm. His own cock stayed hard, that was new.

 

Their desire wasn’t sated until after their fifth mutual orgasm.

 

By then Harry was drained dry and had his first experience of a dry orgasm. His body tensed and  was overwhelmed with the sensation of his release but his bollocks were empty.

 

Draco collapsed on his groaning…his cock was dribbling the last of his seed into Harry.

 

They weren’t kidding when they said that Veelas had insatiable sexual appetites. With sex like that all the time it was no wonder Veelas were often very powerful…

 

Harry’s arse had begun leaking cum after Draco’s second orgasm, by Draco’s fifth, his arse and thighs were covered as was the bedding beneath them.

 

Once Draco had the ability to move, he reluctantly removed his soft prick from Harry’s much abused arse.

 

Draco carried Harry to the en suite bath.

 

Waiting for them was a bath kept hot by warming charms and smelling of vanilla and lavender.

 

Draco lowered them both into the water.

 

He gently caressed Harry’s love bitten body with cleansing potions.

 

Harry relaxed against him.

 

Draco gently washed the cum from Harry’s body, his bonded was drenched in it.

 

While washing Harry Draco mused, Harry had what the older Slytherins on the Quidditch team called a ‘shower’ – he didn’t grow much when hard. He was about five inches soft and about six hard. Draco had always been a ‘grower’, he was as of yesterday anyway about five soft and seven inches long hard. He’d felt more like nine given how deep he’d gotten. He was about four inches thick which was decent.

 

After cleaning them up, Draco set Harry on the toilet to let him get rid of the last of the cum inside him. Draco dried himself before drying Harry off. He carried him to bed, thankfully the sheets were changed.

 

Draco lay Harry down and grabbed a pot of balm from the nightstand. He dipped his fingers into it and massaged it into Harry’s arse and even inside him. Draco had been more brutal then he’d originally planned but he didn’t want Harry to suffer for it.

 

Harry had already fallen asleep when he finished. Draco recapped both pots before grabbing the summer duvet and covering them both as he snuggled into his Bonded. Bonded to Harry Potter, how beyond wonderful…

 

XoooooX

 

[About five mutual drarry orgasms ago…]

 

Andromeda had no sooner entered the Dining Room then to find a brooding Fred.

 

His eyes narrowed when he saw her, “Where is George?”

 

Andromeda sighed, “He’s resting. He’s had quite a shock. He’ll be alright but he needs rest. He’s looking a bit run down wouldn’t you say?”

 

Fred glared, “What’s wrong with my brother?”

 

Andromeda shook her head, “I can’t answer that. He doesn’t seem to be in any danger. He hasn’t given me permission to tell anyone. I suggest you let him rest and let him tell you when he is ready. If you interrogate him you could make things worse for him. I recommend that you tread lightly around him the next few days. He has some thinking to do. I think you’ve caused him enough trouble lately. I am speaking as a healer when I ask you to let him rest. No testing products and no brewing either. He’s lucky he hasn’t caused himself an injury with that nonsense.”

 

Fred seemed to wince, “Is he sick?”

 

“I can’t answer that. Why don’t you return to your meal? If and when George is willing to talk, he’ll find you.”

 

Fred grumbled but returned to the table.

 

Andromeda saw that Luna was glowing and Neville seemed to be smirking.

 

Augusta was giving them strange looks but didn’t questioning them.

 

Andromeda could feel the pheromones radiating off Lucius, the man had no control. It was going to end up making them all horny. Which might be troublesome…

 

Blaise was tired but seemed to be basking in the attention from the Pucey heir.

 

Lady Daphne was trying her very best to not appear affected but it was apparent to someone who knew how to look.

 

Blaise or Amelia’s niece? It might do Amelia good to get some space from Lucius…

 

Andromeda made her way to Amelia’s chair and tapped her on the shoulder, “Amelia may I speak to you and your niece privately?”

 

Lucius glared at her.

 

Amelia looked startled, she glanced at her niece eyes widening and let out a stammer of a reply, “Of course healer. Come Susan.”

 

Andromeda led them to the large parlour, “What I have to say must go no farther Amelia.”

 

The other former Head Girl, former Hit Wizard and now Head of Magical Law Enforcement nodded, “Of course healer.”

 

“Two more pregnancies have been found. Similar circumstances. I am suspicious of two more. Which means that clearly these are no isolated incidents. The health of the students is in jeopardy. Undiscovered pregnancies can be injurious to a student’s health. In the case of male wizards it can put them at risk for death, especially if the foetus perishes inside them.”

 

Amelia seemed suspicious about just who had been discovered to be pregnant. “I take it that you wish to examine Susan.”

 

Andromeda nodded, “With permission of course.”

 

“You have it.”

 

With that pronouncement Andromeda proceeded to cast spells to test for pregnancy, the length of it and the health of both bearer and child. Finding that Susan also bore the echo of an incubus.

 

“It seems that young Susan is indeed pregnant, about five months gone actually. I would hazard a guess that her due date is in September. With your permission I can cast a spell to determine the sire.”

 

Susan glared at her, “This better be a joke. I haven’t had sexual encounters with anyone. I’m too busy studying. I want to be a solicitor.”

 

“A noble profession. However you are pregnant. Would I be right in saying that you’ve had a few dreams? Sexual dreams? Perhaps about one person in particular?”

 

Susan turned red, “That is none of your business.”

 

Amelia grasped her shoulder gently, “She isn’t lying Susan. If she says you’re pregnant, I trust her. I will allow the spell. I suspect the wards will prevent the Ministry from being informed anyway. As the Head of her Family I give permission. I would like to know the gender.”

 

“A girl, just one. The others were twins, two sets of boys and one girl. In one case I believe it is the wizards involved. The others have twins in their bloodline.” Andromeda cast the spell.

 

Bearer: Susan Amelia Bones

Sire: Calibom Arcturus Weasley

 

Susan swallowed, “It can’t be Cal…he’s in a different House then I am. We’ve barely ever spoke. He’s in the year ahead of me and he’s a Gryffindor. I doubt he even knows I am alive.”

 

Andromeda chuckled,  “If you’re dreaming of him, I suspect he’s been dreaming of you. I believe the attraction has to go both ways for the creature to cause conception.”

 

Amelia sighed, “I guess I will have to speak to Septimus. He is still the Head of that Family. That family has had nothing but ill luck since Mary…I’m sorry Molly- I don’t understand this incessant need for common names. First Franciscus Longbottom insisted on going by Frank. Then Molly refused to be Mary. After the fallout with his father Arcturus insisted on being called Arthur. Molly has caused that family nothing but hardship. If she’d respected her brother’s betrothal then likely both Prewett boys would be alive. Arthur was always too soft. Now he’s to be Susan’s Uncle in law. I don’t like the idea of being related to Molly but what choice do we have? I have no children and if this girl is born illegitimate neither Susan nor her daughter can inherit.”

 

“Have you ever considered Bonding?”

 

Amelia glared, “Yes, however the person I wanted was always out of reach, he still is. Kingsley worships the ground I walk on. He’s a good friend but he’s not who I want.”

 

Andromeda chuckled, “I believe the obstacle will be removed soon. I heard something about voiding a Bonding contract and exchanging it for a one-child contract.”

 

Amelia stared at her, “Voiding it? On what grounds?”

 

Andromeda smirked, “It was never signed by the Lord of the Bloodline. They will be looking for a new Bondmate. If I were you, Amelia I would start looking available.”

 

Amelia blushed, “I can take a hint. I shall be breaking things off with Kingsley soon. I shall have to focus on Susan’s predicament first.”

 

“As it should be. I wish you both luck and congratulations.” Andromeda said with a polite bow, “If you have need of my services you know how to contact me Amelia.”

 

“I will be in touch.” Amelia said before ushering her niece from the parlour in the direction of the floo in the Reception Room.

 

Andromeda had no sooner entered the Dining Room than she was met by Lucius.

 

“Where is Amelia? Why did you hurry her away?”

 

Andromeda sighed, “Get a grip on yourself or I shall not share my news.”

 

Lucius glared, “Very well.”

 

“She received some news, some of it shocking and some made her quite pleased. It would be safe to say that another pregnancy, this time a single girl was discovered. I believe since she was clearly focused on her studies and had no significant other she merely dismissed any signs that would have pointed to pregnancy. It happens. Especially in cases such as these, we have two pregnant witches and two wizards, I can find no correlation other than that they were clearly interested in someone they felt they had no chance with. With your permission I would like to examine your ward.”

 

Lucius glanced over at Blaise, “Draco said he seemed to be focusing on his studies and had no time for relationships.”

 

“Draco saw merely what Blaise no doubt wanted him to see. You mentioned that his mother was interested in a relationship between him and Lady Daphne. If he leaned another way would she have listened?”

 

Lucius shook his head, “Not likely. She has forgotten what it is like to be a young Veela. Since the death of his father she has come to believe that all relationships are transient and that no one can complete one.” He went to retrieve Blaise.

 

Blaise rose reluctantly, “What do you need Lord Malfoy?”

 

“A few moments of your time son.” Lucius said quietly.

 

Adrian started to rise.

 

Lucius gripped his shoulder, “No need for us to spoil your dinner. We will return shortly.” Blaise did look more tired then he should have and just a little ill. Had Andromeda not brought it to his attention he might never have noticed, thus doing his ward a disservice.

 

Lucius escorted his charge to the Large Parlour.

 

“Is there a reason I have been taken from my evening meal sir?”

 

“This healer would like to examine you.”

 

Blaise sniffed, “I would like to refuse. I am a private person and I am not comfortable with the idea.”

 

“We can do this in a completely magical manner that will allow you to remain clothed.” Andromeda said politely.

 

Lucius nodded, “That is agreeable.”

 

Andromeda cast a spell first to detect pregnancy, the second to determine how far along and a third to determine gender. Then she checked the health of both bearer and child before announcing her findings. “It seems that young Master Zabini is indeed pregnant. He is approximately five months along, though he’s relatively healthy for not having proper treatment throughout his pregnancy. I would say that he is most likely due in early August. A nine-month gestation period is as usual unwise and he will most likely deliver just past the seven-month mark.”

 

“The sire?” Lucius asked.

 

“My mate. It couldn’t be anyone else. We always used protection so I don’t see how I could have conceived.”

 

“You bear the echo of an incubus. No doubt it used Adrian’s seed to impregnate you as well as ensure conception. If you would like to verify Adrian’s status as sire…”

 

Blaise turned to Lucius; “If it is Adrian’s does that mean I can’t be forced to Bond to Daphne? I don’t want to be with anyone but my mate…”

 

Lucius sighed, “Yes, that is if his parents are agreeable. I will do my best to speak on your behalf to Tiberius. I don’t see how it would be a problem. There has not been twins in the Pucey line for a few generations.”

 

Andromeda cast the spell just to be sure.

 

Bearer: Blaise Gabriel Zabini

Sire: Hadrian Giedi Justice Pucey

  

Andromeda cast a spell that created a 3-D image above the half-Italian, half-Basque Veela’s abdomen. “See two, twin sons.” She snapped a few photos using the charm, before handing them to him. “He’s expecting twin boys, same as Harry. I think you’ll enjoy these.”

 

“Sons?  Adrian will never be able to resist me now…nor I him…” Blaise said quietly.

 

From what Lucius knew of Veela, submissive males were rare. They were usually Dominants. It must have something to do with Blaise’s personality or his abandonment by his mother…

 

Another fortuitous conception that would allow another couple that would have been unlucky without it? How odd…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What are your reactions to the apparent proof of Lucius' suspicions? for those confused- Molly's legal/birth name was Mary. That is how she would be introduced referred to in pureblood circles during formal introductions. Arthur was born Arcturus Colan Weasley and would be referred to as Arcturus in the same breath. 
> 
> Family tree was confusing? Lets see if I can't help.
> 
> Abraxus Malfoy was bonded to Aelia Pucey. They had two sons- Lucius and Xenos. Xenos was Bonded to Demeter Lovegood- they had Luna. Aelia's younger brother Titus was Bonded to Aurora Greengrass- they have Daphne, Maia and Arethusa- called Aria [Canon name Astoria]. Titus and Aelia's eldest brother Tiberius was Bonded to Chara Marlene Crouch [Bartimus Sr. much younger sister] Charlene and Nathaniel have Adrian. Demeter is also Aurora's elder sister- their mothers were both Head of their own House which by law only grants inheritance to females. That is unusual.
> 
> Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda's father Cygnus was Sirius' mother younger brother. Cygnus' best friend Orion Black was Sirius' father. Harry's grandmother Dorea was the youngest sister of Sirius/Andromeda's grandfather Pollux.
> 
> Chara Marlene [Charlene] Crouch's mother was Charis, the younger sister of Cedrella who was Bonded to Septimus Weasley. Cedrella is Arthur's mother and the the twin's grandmother [whose birth name was Arcturus]. Charis' elder sister is Callidora, Callidora was Bonded to [Harfang in Canon] Conan Longbottom who was Augusta's mother-in-law and Neville's great-grandmother. These three sisters are first cousins to Harry's Grandmother Dorea- their father's were brothers.
> 
> Augusta's sister-in-law Cassiopeia was Bonded to Alger Wood; their son Alvin was Bonded to Maria Dearborn who was the aunt of Augusta's daughter-in-law Alys. Maria is Oliver Wood's mother. Which makes Neville and Oliver cousins through their grandparents.
> 
> Hope that helps!


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Dedicated to ChaosLady on Aff.net who wanted some snupin interaction/bonding. I hope you like it. Thank you to all my readers!

Chapter 10

 

Harry woke up to find himself wrapped up in Draco's arms, and he was a little uncomfortable.

He blushed, remembering that they'd been bonded yesterday and after the dinner they'd come up here and had sex.

"Morning, so how does it feel to be Harry Potter-Malfoy?"

Harry swallowed, "Surreal…"

"Really? Not quite the reaction I was expecting." Draco chuckled.

"You try being sixteen; almost seventeen, six months pregnant and a husband for less than a day. I still can hardly believe that you'd want me." Harry grumbled.

There was a soft pop at the foot of the bed.

"Would Master Draco be wanting breakfast for himself and consort?"

Draco nibbled on Harry's earlobe, "You hungry?"

Harry's stomach growled.

Draco laughed, "I'll take that as a yes. We would both like some breakfast. Any requests Harry?"

"A strawberry, banana, peach and blueberry smoothie. I want bacon and sausage scrambled eggs. Sourdough French toast with lots of whipped cream honey and strawberries."

Draco blinked at him, "Are you really going to eat all of that? It sounds like a lot…"

Harry mumbled, "It's what I want…"

Worried his question might upset his Bondmate Draco shrugged, "Bring everything Harry wants. I'll take my usual English fry up."

"Yes master. Master Draco be wanting tea or coffee?"

"My usual tea." Draco said as he started to nuzzle Harry's neck. With his previously unaware Veela nature now released he was finding his need for sex hard to ignore.

Harry wiggled, "Draco! Breakfast first and you can have me again."

Draco wanted him but wasn't sure how long the spell would last. "Call Dobby please."

"What? Why?" Harry asked breathless.

"Need to ask Andromeda a question."

"Okay. Dobby?"

"Master Harry Potter sir be wanting Dobby?" the oddly dressed house elf asked as soon as he was visible.

"Draco needs to ask Andromeda a question. Please relay it."

"As Master Harry Potter wishes."

"Ask her how long her spell lasts. I don't want to cause Harry or my sons injury."

"Dobby hurry."

 

XoooooX

Andromeda, Sirius, Remus, and Lucius were partaking of their morning meal in the dining room.

"So how are we going to deal with the Lilithean situation?" Sirius asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Amelia is going to call for a meeting of the Hogwarts Board of Governors. Since I am no longer it's Head or its darling, my requests would be ignored. Andromeda, I would not wish for you to break your Healer's Oath but can you tell us why you asked some of our guests to join you privately while we ate the celebration dinner?" Lucius asked.

"I proved my suspicions that Harry wasn't the only affected person. I found four more pregnancies; two witches and two wizards. Three of which were still virgins. It seems that desire must be mutual for the conception to take." Andromeda turned her attention to her cousin. "Sirius I don't know if Kreacher informed you but you have a guest who is unwell staying at Grimmauld."

"Kreacher was complaining about Bloodtraitors again. Is there a Weasley in residence?"

Severus snickered as he entered, a box of potions levitating shakily before him.

Remus' wand was out in a trice, steadying it. "Severus, were you up all night?"

A Malfoy elf was setting a mug of black coffee at the place beside Remus.

"I had to. Harry needs specialty potions. I had to use a time turner. I needed to do some research on Lilitheans and potions for pregnant wizards. I also had to question Madam Pomfrey about Harry, an enlightening conversation that led to my discovering she was under the Imperious and naturally incompetent. I strenuously suggest that she be retired. Her awareness of Harry's medical status was faint, she has jumbled memories of his treatment at her hands." Severus yawned and sipped his coffee.

"How many times have you used your timeturner?"

"Enough to brew two months of adequate potions, attend his Bonding, research and other things. I'm exhausted. I still had to oversee exams. I have excused Blaise, Harry and Draco from exams. They will be expected to take them at the Ministry. I am quite surprised that brewing has seemed to not harm any foetus. I can only hope that the others are so lucky." His head started drooping.

"I'll ask Slughorn to complete the year for him." Lucius said summoning parchment and ink. "He's done enough."

Andromeda ran spells over him, "Merlin. He hasn't slept in almost a week. Nor has he eaten in twelve hours. He must rest." She cast a sleeping charm on him.

Remus lifted up the normally snarky but currently silent, sleeping Head of Slytherin. "I'll put him in my bed. It's comfortable and he needs his rest as you said. It's the least I can do for him. He will be alright won't he?"

"He shows signs of childhood and adolescent abuse. He has a history of poor eating habits, possible starvation at one time in his life that went on for years. A glamour." Without a thought as to propriety, Andromeda cancelled the glamour.

The face they saw was unfamiliar, there was silky wavy black hair, long eyelashes, pale skin that bore faint traces of acne and what they could see had scars. Despite all that he was beautiful…not that the man would want to hear that.

Remus growled softly.

Narcissa strode in and gasped, "Is that…"

"It's Severus Cissa." Sirius said quietly. "Perhaps, Lily was right…he didn't need my tormenting him. He had enough troubles without me adding to him. He wouldn't like to know that I know things I ought not to. I'll be more prudent and wary of my words and actions. I'll have Kreacher fix up another room or you can bunk with me Remy."

"And have to look at your ugly mug in the morning? No thanks. I had seven years of that in school. I'll crash in a chair in my room so if he wakes up I hear it."

"Was Snape the person Lily used to tease you about?"

Remus glared, "That's none of your business Sirius." He swept out of the room cradling the Hogwarts' Potion Master in his arms and made his way upstairs.

Dobby entered the room with a pop, "Master Harry Potter sir be sending Dobby with a message for Mistress Annie from Master Draco."

Andromeda spun her head in his direction, "What would that be?"

"Master Draco wishes to know how long Mistress Annie's charm will work?"

Andromeda chuckled, "He's gained control of himself enough to ask?"

Lucius glared at her, "Draco has always had exceptional control of his magic. Severus after all tutored him from a very young age. He required his own wand prior to his eleventh birthday. He has learned from him in the summers and has learned some aspects of Legilimency and Occlumency as well as wandless and nonverbal magic."

Andromeda snorted, "Inform my nephew please that the spell should last until tomorrow evening. I suggest he worry about control, I know Veela need a week to bond to their mate but in Harry's current condition I can only grant him two days. The spell can only be cast once on a pregnant person and has a limited effectiveness. I will need to examine Harry in the morning to make sure that his magic isn't causing it to weaken. It affects all persons differently. You may go."

Dobby disappeared.

"Well if we are quite finished with dealing with Draco at present I would like to discuss the voiding of my betrothal and bonding contracts to Lucius." Narcissa sniffed.

Andromeda restrained herself from rolling her eyes; her younger sister had become more arrogant than she remembered.

"You wish to be free of their encumbrance as well?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow.

"I never had any desire to bond. Nor did I wish to bear a child. I did my duty by Lucius and I would like to be free to live my life according to my own wishes." Narcissa said stiffly as she accepted a cup of tea.

"I can and will void both the betrothal and bonding contracts immediately with Gringotts who already recognise me as Lord Black. I went to them first, the guards taunted me as one by one my Family perished. They were taking bets on which of us would die first Bella or myself. Bella was always a bit touched but she went completely mad in Azkaban." Sirius shivered.

"Since you can't trust those outside the family cousin, perhaps, I could prevail upon Ted to see you professionally. He is a highly respected Mind Healer and there can be no doubt that you suffered there. You must suffer from anger, guilt and other things relating to your illegal sentence and imprisonment." Andromeda said quietly.

"A subject best left for another time Annie. We've dealt with Harry's unexpected pregnancy and seen to it that he was legally bonded. Now it is time to deal with Narcissa and Lucius' situation. I wish to arrange things suitably so that they are parting amicably. After that we can reinstate you and yours to the bosom of the family, I shall declare your Bonding to Ted sanctioned. That should eliminate all discussion of being a Bloodtraitor. I will grant Nymphadora the status of a Black heiress and an inheritance." Sirius gestured impatiently with his fork.

"You're going to sanction her Bonding to a Mudblood? Are you insane?" Narcissa gasped.

Andromeda glared at her sister.

Sirius snorted, "Are you forgetting that your son-in-law is half-Muggleborn?"

"I am endeavouring to forget such unsettling things. I was given no more choice in Draco's Bonding than I was my own." Narcissa scoffed. "Personally I find the idea of sex with either gender distasteful. Aunt Walpurga told me to grow up and accept that it was my duty to Bond to Lucius, unite our families and bear an heir. I have done my duty and wish to be free of any and all expectations beyond my own."

"Very well," Sirius said boredly, "I can grant you your father's residence Wisteria Meadows and if Lucius agrees your trust vault. Of which I shall add one half of the contents of your father's vault at the time of his death. The other half shall be given to Andromeda. Bella's trust vault shall be seized and held for Neville's child."

"He is going to be a father in the fall. One son shall be taking his surname and the other shall be taking his Bondmate'." Andromeda interrupted. "I recommend putting it under the name of baby boy Lovegood. At the time of his birth you can owl Gringotts and have the name changed."

"My brother's daughter is bonding to Frank's son? Merlin…" Lucius muttered. "I suppose that changes things between Lady Longbottom and myself. While Xeno is technically the Head of his daughter's House, I can throw my support behind the Bonding. I doubt I have much choice if I wish to remain in her good graces."

Andromeda nodded, "That would be the prudent move."

George stumbled in. "Morning."

Andromeda nodded cordially, "Are you feeling well this morning?"

"Still overwhelmed. I dunno how I'll tell Dad or even Grandfather. I maybe legally an adult but I have no idea what to do." George said taking Remus' empty seat unaware.

"I mentioned Lucius might be able to assist you. If you wish I could speak on your behalf." Andromeda offered as she examined him visually to ascertain changes in his condition.

George waved his hand, "I haven't got the words. Any assistance would be appreciated."

"Lucius, Georgius Cabal Weasley is currently carrying twin heiresses to the House of Montague. Unfortunately, his twin brother is in part responsible for the current distressful condition of the Montague Heir Brecc. George has feelings for the Montague Heir and would be willing to Bond to him to settle the debt his inaction caused."

"Please explain the precise condition of the Montague heir and how George is connected to it." Lucius asked curious that a Weasley would be relying on him of all persons. A Montague and a Weasley?

"Montague was a member of Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad, whatever that is." Andromeda began.

"I am aware of its existence and the illegality of it. Draco infiltrated its ranks at my request." Lucius said waving his hand dismissively.

"On their birthday, newly minted member Brecc Montague decided to attempt to take points from them. In response Fridricius dragged him to the Room of Requirement and tossed him in a Vanishing Cabinet. Georgius was stunned and made no attempt to stop his brother. His conscience pained him and he tried in vain to access the Room of Requirement to free Brecc. He hadn't told anyone of his attraction to the Montague heir. To his horror, it seems that Brecc was able to Apparate semi-successfully out of the Vanishing Cabinet. He ended up in a bathroom toilet. According to Ted, he was in severe shock and unresponsive when he arrived at St. Mungos'. However he is recovering nicely and he should be released soon. However, he received some untreatable nerve damage in his unlicensed Apparation attempt. He left some nerves behind and has no feeling in his left leg. He is expected to walk with a limp and his parents are furious. George wants to keep Fred out of trouble but is afraid that Brecc knows and will tell the circumstances of how he was injured. Ted seems to think that he has some amnesia due to his frightful experience but being trapped in a Vanishing cabinet could be responsible for part of his condition. I would like leave to tell this in confidence to my Bonded. It may help his treatment."

Lucius was thoughtful, "I will speak to the Montagues but any Bonding must be sanctioned by his grandfather Septimus. I recommend that he be informed. It would be imprudent for me to speak to Lord Montague without Lord Septimus' consent. I doubt that Septimus would want George to give birth outside a Bonding so he maybe amenable to sanctioning it."

"I would be willing as a healer to inform Lord Weasley as to his grandson's condition. I suspect that he would be very upset about the Lilithean. Five pregnancies in just a handful of students? I worry for the others. The Meeting with the Board of Governors and the parents must happen soon. While Severus is a skilled brewer without equal, his presence is unneeded for the meeting and if he sleeps through it, it wouldn't harm our objective. I am a talented Potions Mistress in my own right; I will retrieve his research and parcel out his potions to George, Harry and Blaise. I will do my best to brew what I can for Lady Luna and Lady Susan after I have seen what he has on witches pregnant due to Lilithean influence."

Sirius reached over to pat the shaken teenager's forearm, "You are welcome here as long as you need to stay. I hope that everything starts to look up for you. I don't mean to be rude but I don't relish the company of your mother anytime soon. She's a harpy…"

George gave him a weak smile before he started to eat everything in sight.

"Now Lucius, unless you have any objections after breakfast perhaps we can lock ourselves in the study and hammer out the legal particulars of the contract changes." Sirius said as he turned to eat.

"Shall I be declared independent?" Narcissa snapped.

Lucius sighed, "For my part, you can be declared 'Legally Independent'."

"You will remain under the authority of my House." Sirius snarled. "I will give your financial independence and the right to sign any contract with the exception of Bonding contracts without my consent. Since you have stated no need for bonding then that should not be harsh. Also you will need to acknowledge me as Head of your House."

"Very well. I will have my things removed from Malfoy Manor. I hope that the legal arrangements can be made today. I would like to be Narcissa Alethea Black once more by dinner."

Andromeda was struck by Narcissa's haughtiness, "The legal arrangements are complicated and things must be done properly Cissa. You can't order your Head of House,"

"Stop trying to butter up Sirius. It's unseemly. I am sick of being a pawn and I have spent eighteen nearly unhappy years the Bonded of a man I detest with ever fibre of my being. You have had the pleasure of being Bonded to a man of your choice. I was betrothed from birth to Sirius. I grew to loathe him and I thought I might be free when he was disowned. Until Aunt Walpurga decided that I had to fulfil your contract. I never wanted to be Bonded to anyone. I wish to devote myself to my causes and forget the last eighteen years. Lucius can go Court his Hufflepuff. What the Malfoys do from now on has naught to do with me." Narcissa pushed away her plate. "I shall return to the Manor and make arrangements for my departure. I suggest that Lucius that you remove all knowledge of Draco and Harry from my memory. That way I cannot be an instrument of betrayal."

Perhaps, Narcissa had some maternal feeling after all…

Reluctantly, Lucius removed the memories permanently with an irreversible spell. "I am sorry I made you so unhappy." He left her merely with the knowledge that their Bonding was over and she was returning to her father's house. She would remember Draco no more, she had no memory of her son-in-law or her future grandchildren. He cast a light sleep spell on her and summoned a house elf.

"How might Stria be serving my Lord."

"Return your mistress to the Manor. Assign two elves to pack her belongings and have them returned to Wisteria. When the Manor is empty of Death Eaters inform me. I think now would be a good time to cut off our unwelcome association with the Dark Lord."

Stria took hold of Narcissa and disappeared with her.

"Is she really going to abandon Draco?" George asked softly.

"It seems that she wants no part of his life. I will grant her wish." Lucius said with a shrug. "Being Bonded, made us equally miserable. I hope that she finds some measure of happiness in her long wished for freedom."

They all wondered silently as they finished their meal how Draco would react to his mother's abandonment…

 

 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

 

Lucius and Sirius went from breakfast to Sirius’ study after a sleeping Narcissa was taken away by a Malfoy elf.

 

“So what do I do first? Once I was disowned I put away thoughts of what I would do if I became Lord Black. Since you are the closest person I have to a political alley, I can’t believe I’m forced to rely on a _Malfoy_. Merlin I would have laughed in anyone’s face if they told me that when we were in school.”

 

“I never thought my son would be mated to a Potter so I suppose we’re even. Now we can summon the bonding contract and void it.”

 

“How do I void it? It’s alright in theory to discuss it but now that it comes down to it I am not sure how.” Sirius said scratching his ear.

 

“It has to be voiding by both parties the House of Malfoy and Black with a charm.” Lucius said politely, he fished out his personal wand from his cane, “Accio Bonding Contract of Lucius Abraxus Malfoy and Narcissa Alethea Black.”

 

A drawer of an oak file cabinet opened and the contract flew into Lucius’ hand.

 

Lucius held it out, “That was simple wasn’t it?”

 

Sirius scowled, “Easy for you, you have your wand!”

 

Lucius sighed, snapping his fingers. “Were is the black family wand?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Lucius reluctantly handed over his wand, “Call it. You are it’s master.”

 

Sirius took Lucius’ wand, “What is is?”

 

“Centaur hair and Ivy.”

 

“Louis Ollivander?”

 

Lucius nodded.

 

“Accio Black Family wand.”

 

The family tapestry rolled up and a safe was exposed. It unlocked itself and cane with a large emerald cut like a dragon egg zoomed for his hand.

 

Sirius caught it, power hummed up his arm and he staggered, “The power…”

 

“Twist the egg to the right three times.” Lucius counseled.

 

Sirius followed the instructions and the top unscrewed.. sitting there in a cavity of the walking stick was a wand, an ancient one but the power it had…

 

“Now the voiding charm is ‘Concido’.” Lucius held out his hand for his wand.

 

Sirius handed it back.

 

Lucius slowed his wandwork down so Sirius could see it clearly.

 

Sirius attempted to copy the movements.

 

Lucius sighed shaking his head; he moved behind Sirius and took his hand, guiding him through the movements.

 

Sirius repeated the movement three times.

 

“Correct. Now we can try the spell. One, two, three.”

 

They spoke together, “Concido.”

 

The contract shivered and then the ink started burning, the flame spread to the contract. When the flames reached the signatures it blinked and then vanished.

 

“Now…” Lucius gasped in awe, “…is how you destroy a contract.” He swished his wand, “Accio contract parchment, ink, quill and Black seal.”

 

They hovered over the desk.

 

Lucius sat in the chair across from where Sirius ought to be seated. “Now, the proper terminology…”

 

‘I, Lord Malfoy hereby agree to a contract between the House of Malfoy and the House of Black. The term of this contract is five years or until the conception of a child, whichever occurs first. The Malfoy Heir Lucius Ramirus Malfoy is to be bonded to Black Heiress Narcissa Alethea Black for such a term. At the conclusion of this contract, Lady Black shall be released from the Bonding. At which time she is to retain her birth name and dowry vault. The House of Black is required to see that she is given a residence and half the contents of her father’s vault at the time of his death. If it is Lady Black’s wish all contact between her and the Malfoy Family shall cease at the conclusion of this contract. ‘

 

Signed this day June 15, 1995’

 

Lucius held out the contract to Sirius, “Well?”

 

Sirius read it and nodded, “It will do.”

 

The two Pureblood Lords signed the contracts.

 

Lucius Ramirus Malfoy

The 41st Lord Malfoy

 

Sirius Orion Black

The 55th Lord Black

 

Lucius took his seal out of his robe, “We should seal them.” He summoned a nearby candle and lit with magic. He let it burn so the wax melted. He tipped the candle and wax pooled beneath his signature. He pressed his seal into the parchment and it pulsed with magic. “Your turn.” He said handing the candle to the younger wizard.

 

Sirius took the candle in his left hand and the Black family seal in his right before he proceeded to duplicate the former Head Boy’s actions.

 

“Now the final step is to cast the certifying charm. It is facio.” Lucius showed him the wand movements.

 

Sirius nodded.

 

They repeated it together, “Facio.”

 

The contract glowed, gold light flickered over the ink and then it all shone before a flash.

 

“Now that is a properly signed, sealed and verified contract. The final step is to file it with Gringotts, which I can do immediately. We need to do the same for the boys’ Bonding Contract.”

 

Sirius nodded. He unrolled the contract; dipping the quill into the ink he signed it with flourish. He tipped the candle and pressed his seal into it. Smirking he turned it around and gestured for Lucius to proceed.

 

Lucius also signed and sealed the contract.

 

They picked up their wands and spoke the charm again.

 

The contract glowed as the previous one had.

 

Lucius rolled up the contracts and placed them in a cylinder that covered in runes of protection. They glowed when he placed the lid on the cylinder. “It will only open for a goblin when I file them.”

 

“Peace and blessings cousin.” Sirius inclined his head in respect.

 

Lucius repeated the words. “I shall return quickly. I leave my heir and his bonded in your care.”

 

“A charge that I take seriously. No harm shall come to them. I swear it on my blood.” Sirius said stiffly.

 

“I shall trust you. The bonding of my son and heir to your godson will renew the ties between the House of Black, Potter and Malfoy.” Lucius bowed, replacing his wand in the cane and sealing it before departing.

 

Sirius looked down at the wand, it had accepted him…he was its master and the Head of this Family. Possession of the Family wand was the final sign he needed to prove his status as Lord Black.

 

The wand Lucius handed him couldn’t have been the Malfoy wand. No pureblood Lord let another handed a family wand. Why was Lucius not using the family wand?

 

XoooooX

 

Andromeda checked on George before giving him a calming draught along with a prenatal potion that would help strengthen the foetuses growing inside him.

 

She flooed to St. Mungos’ and make her way to the Spell Damage ward. She located her bonded quickly, and motioned for him to join her. She led him to a storage room and warded the room strongly. “Ted, what I am about to tell you, you must not reveal to the Montagues at present.’

 

Ted blinked at her, “Annie? What could be so important that you would tell me that?”

 

“I am doing it to protect two wizards who had no idea that their actions could cause the damage that young Montague has suffered. One is more guilty than the other.”

 

“What happened to Montague Annie?”

 

Andromeda sighed, “The true responsibility of the damage lies on Umbridge’s side. She created her loathsome Inquisitorial Squad of which Montague was a member. He attempted to take points from Arcturus' twin boys. Fridericus, the elder took his revenge and dragged him to the Room of Requirement and shoved him in a Vanishing Cabinet. Montague admitted to Apparating out of it and into a Hogwarts toilet. How that was possible I don’t know. The wards are supposed to prevent Apparation.”

 

“Why can’t I tell the boy’s family?” Ted asked frowning.

 

“Because, there is a Lilithean loose in Hogwarts. George didn’t stop Fred but he didn’t exactly assist him either. At present due to the Lilithean he is carrying twins, Montague’s daughters. George wants to make his confession but he is willing to offer himself as Montague’s bonded to settle the debt. He doesn’t want the girls born outside a Bonding anymore than Lord Montague will. He is worried that they’ll take them from him…” Andromeda sighed, “He says he tried to get back into the Room of Requirement but couldn’t access it. He was worried and when he found out that Montague had been injured he was terrified what would happen if his involvement was known.”

 

“Vanishing Cabinet? I wouldn’t have guessed. It would explain the disorientation and slight memory issues. I should have remembered that Apparation wasn’t possible at Hogwarts. Montague shouldn’t have been able to Apparate into Hogwarts Vanishing Cabinet or no Vanishing Cabinet. I shall see what this changes to his treatment this knowledge will bring. What will you do?”

 

Andromeda signed, “I am going to Weasley Hall to inform the Patriarch. I hope he doesn’t take the knowledge too badly. There will be a Board of Governors’ Meeting soon that I will have to speak at. We have to inform all the parents who attend about the Lilithean. It stole seed from a handful of known wizards and impregnated two witches and at least three wizards. There will be a need for more than one birth healer and perhaps, a few Mind Healers as well.”

 

Ted nodded, “I will give you a list of names of Mind Healers who specialize in rape.” When his bonded opened her mouth to protest, he held up his hand, “I know that the sires were not part of the rape and vice versa. However, to their mind their choice to carry and bear a child was taken from them. They may react as if they had been raped. Mind Healers who specialize in treating that will have the experience and the knowledge to help them. Do they have any affection the couples already known?”

 

Andromeda nodded, “As far as I can tell the attraction must be mutual.”

 

“At least there is that. It would be worse if they weren’t.” he kissed Andromeda’s cheek, “I will go check on Brecc now. I hope that Septimus is amenable to a connection with the Montagues for his grandson’s sake. Nothing is more embarrassing to a pureblood than to have a family member who gives birth outside a bonding no matter the circumstances.”

 

Andromeda pressed his hand before negating the wards and exiting the storage room. She made her way back to her office and flooed Weasley Hall.

 

A House elf arrived immediately, “Yes? How might Jolly be helping a Healer?”

 

“I need to speak to your master. It is urgent.”

 

The house elf disappeared.

 

It took ten minutes before Lord Weasley appeared.

 

“Yes healer?”

 

Andromeda inclined her head, “May I step through? I have some urgent news to discuss with you.”

 

The older man nodded, “Come through.”

 

Andromeda added more floo powder to the floo and then stepped through.

 

A hand was offered to her and assisted her.

 

“Yes Healer?”

 

“Andromeda Tonks, formerly of the House of Black.” Andromeda curtsied.

 

The man bowed. “Come. Be seated. How might I assist you.”

 

Andromeda sat and smoothed her robes. “I’ve come with news about your grandson Georgius and with a message.”

 

“What could be so urgent?”

 

“A letter will be sent summoning you to an emergency meeting of the Board of Governors.”

 

“I have already received it from Lady Bones.”

 

Andromeda nodded, “What I have to share pertains to that. A Lilithean is loose in Hogwarts.”

 

“What is that pray? I have forgotten…”

 

“It is more commonly known as a succubus or an incubus but they are merely to aspects of the same creature.”

 

“Which has affected young Georgius?”

 

Andromeda sighed, “The Incubus. George is currently about five months pregnant.”

 

“The sire?”

 

“That is the problem sir. George is afraid of informing the sire’s family.”

 

“Why would that be so?”

 

“Because of an injury that he was party to. He didn’t stop it and the sire has suffered irreparable damage.” Andromeda began.

 

Septimus frowned, “He had something to do with the incident that has left the Montague heir in St. Mungos? I have heard rumours but I am not aware of the facts.”

 

“I have been permitted to share them with you. High Inquisitor Umbridge established an illegal group of students that were permitted to take points even from prefects. Brecc Montague was foolish enough to join and tried to take points from Fridericus on their birthday. Fridericus' response was to drag him up to the Room of Requirement and shove him in a Vanishing Cabinet. Georgius failed in his attempts to enter the Room later. The Montague heir managed to escape by Apparation only he ended up splinching himself in the process and was wedged in a toilet that he had to be removed from. He has suffered some minor memory loss; he is missing some nerves due to his unskilled attempt at Apparition and has no feeling in his left leg. He is expected to walk with a limp and his parents are furious.” Andromeda paused.

 

“Understandably. What is Georgius expecting?” Septimus asked frowning.

 

“Two girls. I suspect a due date sometime in August. He is tired and personally unhealthy but the babies are surprisingly well-developed despite the risks he unknowingly took due to his brewing and product testing. However, I must inform you of another affected relation.” Andromeda began slowly.

 

“Fridericus, Ronald or Ginevra?” Septimus sighed.

 

“Neither sir. It is Calibom.”

 

“How is he affected?”

 

"I haven’t examined him personally, but I examined a witch who is carrying his child. It is a girl and the Head of her Family will be contacting you soon.”

 

“May I ask who that is?”

 

“Amelia.”

 

Septimus nodded, “I shall have no objections to a blood tie to that family. As the younger son of a younger son, his options are limited. He would have to make his own way in the world. If he choose a pureblood, he would be lucky to be bonded to a witch who was the heiress to a female entailed line or the only child of a male entailed one. If he had a son then he would cement his wife’s claim to the title through their child.”

 

“Will you support Georgiuss need to Bond to the Montague heir?” Andromeda asked frowning.

 

“Seeing as how he is willing and the need to have the Montague heiresses born in a legal bonding I will have to. I will insist that he be given a full contract and that they can’t just seize the infants under a one-child contract.” Septimus assured her.

 

Andromeda let out a sigh of relief, “Georgius will be greatly comforted by the news. He is willing to make a full confession to the Montagues. He hopes by bonding to Brecc he can keep Fridericus out of trouble. His twin has not been informed of the pregnancy due to the relationship or lack of one between the three.”

 

“I will be talking to my grandson about controlling his temper. He will be apologizing to Brecc and his parents. To have caused a permanent injury for something as pathetic as lost points infuriates me.” Septimus growled. “He will be sorely punished despite his age.”

 

Andromeda rose, “I shall leave you to discuss things with your grandsons.” She gave him a smile, “Lucius is renouncing the Dark Lord and has offered to intercede with Lord Montague with your permission.”

 

“Why would be do such a thing?” Septimus frowned.

 

“Because he found himself in a similar situation. He had to agree to the bonding of his son to another wizard. The bonding was held last night, where I discovered a handful of pregnancies besides those involving your family. After the meeting I and a handful of healers if I can get to agree to assist me will examine all the students for pregnancy. While Remus Lupin examines them to see if they have been affected by the Lilithean.”

 

“What is the probability of there being more than one?”

 

Andromeda paled, “Oh Sweet Merlin I hope not…one has caused enough trouble. I would hate to think what chaos multiple ones might have wrought.”

 

“How might they have gotten in?” Septimus asked.

 

“We suspect something happened to the wards. The Anti-Apparation wards have been tampered with somehow…” Andromeda shrugged. “I am not a wards expert…so I don’t know. It was Remus who discovered that Lilitheans were involved. Only one couple had engaged in sexual intercourse but they always used protection. Their parents wouldn’t have consented to the match due to their interests in acquiring ties with other families; the children solidified their ability to be together. It seems that the couples involved were separated for one reason or another but they both desired the other. It must have created a bond between them that the Lilithean exploited when it took the seed from one wizard and implanted it into a waiting womb.”

 

“I see. I shall meet with both Heads of House. Hopefully, we can come to agreements soon. I will be talking to Fridericus though. He has caused his own twin to suffer and may have put him and the Montague heir’s futures in jeapordy as well as his own.”

 

Andromeda bowed, thanking him for his time and took her leave. This was so complicated…

 

XoooooX

 

Lucius filed the Bonding contracts with the goblin that oversaw the Malfoy Estate.

 

As he was about to floo from the bank he spotted Chadwick Montague through the open door.

 

Montague was a Neutral Slytherin family and he wanted to feel his near neighbour out.

 

The Montagues lived at Little Ridge near Fonthill Gifford in Wiltshire. Any family who lived in the same county was considered a near neighbour to those who did not live in a community such as Tinworth, Godric’s Hollow or Upper Flagley. There were others of course but those were the most widely known and densely populated by the members of the Magical Community.

 

Lucius strode out of the bank, and called out- not too loudly mind because Malfoys didn’t shout. “Chad.”

 

The man paused and looked around.

 

Lucius raised a hand in greeting before taking long strides towards his former schoolmate. “If you have a moment I would like to ask after your son.”

 

Chad frowned, “He is still not well enough to leave St. Mungos. We have plenty of questions and few answers. The Healers are confident that he will be released soon. His studies are interrupted and we are upset about that. We have no explanation for why he was missing or how he ended up in the discomfortable location where he was found.”

 

Lucius sighed, “I am afraid Chad that your questions will be answered soon. Details will soon be passed to your son’s healers that might help with his treatment.”

 

Chad stiffened, “You know something.”

 

Lucius nodded, “I know something. I was told in confidence so I cannot repeat it. However I do know that a person with information will be approaching you soon. They are afraid of the consequences of coming forward. They do not wish to put another in trouble. Your son’s future will be assured if you are patient. This person is highly troubled and almost frightened to speak with you. They never meant your son any harm and tried in vain to help them. They are willing to take on the debt that the injuries to your son incurred.”

 

“How so?” Chad glared.

 

“They are willing if the Head of their Family permits to offer their self.  They are willing to Bond to your son permanently and are more than willing to bear children for them.”

 

“Brecc is interested in one person. I have tried to dissuade him but he is unmovable. He just shows it poorly. I am hesistant to agree to this.”

 

Lucius chuckled, “Trust me. I am more than convinced that your son would be amenable. While there is blame on both sides, Chad the most sits on Umbridge’s shoulders.”

 

“Are you saying my son is at fault for his injuries?” Chad Montague snapped.

 

Lucius sighed, “Only in respect the event that precipitated how he was injured. While the person who was responsible for his memory injury was goaded the physical one I believe is no ones fault. Although we both know that he should not have been able to escape the way he did. Something is very wrong at Hogwarts.”

 

A house elf arrived at Chad’s side.

 

“Master Lord Weasley be at Little Ridge. He be saying that it be imperative that you speak.” The elf squeaked.

 

Chad frowned, “Weasley? I would be right in thinking that this has something to do with my son?’

 

Lucius nodded. “Yes. Listen and don’t say anything until you hear everything that Septimus has to say. He wants only what is best for both your families.”

 

“What aren’t you telling me Lucius?”

 

Lucius shook his head, “I cannot answer you. Tread carefully Chad. The honour of your family is at stake just as much as Septimus’. Do attend the Board of Governors’ Meeting.”

 

Chad glared at him and Apparated away.

 

Lucius hoped that his warning would prove beneficial. His thought were interrupted by the arrival of Stria.

 

“Master asked to be informed when it was empty. All former Mistress’ belongings be packed. Where we be taking them?”

 

“To Wisteria Meadows where they came from. Has she woken yet?”

 

"Yes Master. The Dark Lord be out searching for Missy Bella."

 

“Take me home.”

 

Stria took his arm and they disApparated.

 

Lucius arrived to find Narcissa pacing and wringing her hands.

 

“Yes Cissa?”

 

“I want to go. I have to leave.”

 

Lucius turned to Stria, “Take her.”

 

“The House still be empty Master.”

 

Lucius used a weak slicing jinx and let blood fall on stone before raising a ward that was buried under many wards.

 

It locked the Manor down to all those that did not share Malfoy blood or were currently bonded to those with Malfoy blood.

 

Before he had finished the incantation, Narcissa had already been taken away.

 

He only hoped that Sirius had remembered to open the wards so that Narcissa could reside there in safety and contentment.

 

Surely there were still Black House Elves at other properties that could wait on his former bonded.

 

XoooooX

Not long after Lucius left Sirius summoned Kreacher.

 

“Master be wanting Kreacher?”

 

“Are there any other house elves left that serve the family?”

 

The old elf sneered, “Of course there be. I’m just the last of those bonded to this house. Wisteria has two. Grimsby had two until you freed them.” Kreacher glared, “Lavender Vale has one. Chateau de Grimaldi has three. Each of the castles have four. There be twenty five all together. Why master be asking?”

 

Sirius blinked, “I have castles?”

 

Kreacher shook his head, “Did master not read the list of properties and vaults belonging to the House of Black when he assumed the title? Oh my poor mistress. Your son is an oblivious fool. Master be owner of four castles.”

 

“I need to know what place has the strongest wards.”

 

“Grimpound but the house was moved here. If it be returned to it’s original location than the wards would triple. Why master be wondering?”

 

“Is Wisteria Meadows sealed?”

 

“No Master it is abandoned.”

 

Sirius twirled the wand in his hand, he faced the tapestry casting a long and complex spell that repaired the blast marks on all the family that his mother had cut of. Then he aimed the wand at Bellatrix’s name. He was gleeful as he cut her off. He had already ripped Black blood and magic from her body previously.

 

Finally he turned to the elf, “Is it empty?”

 

“Yes Master.”

 

"Inform the house elves there that Narcissa is returning and is its mistress. Her word there is law. Unless she does herself harm I will let her live her life at her leisure. If she is injured or attacked I want to be informed immediately.”

 

Kreacher nodded.

 

“Good. Inform the elves that Bellatrix is not allowed entrance to any Black property. If she attempts to enter a house uninvited, they are on my orders to take her wand and deliver her to the Ministry. Though I seriously doubt she'll escape given the fate that the Longbottoms have in store for her.”

 

“Why Master?”

 

“Because Bella would kill my heir’s bonded or her sister. Bella nearly killed Callidora’s grandson and his bonded. No matter how much Albus growls, curses or threatens, the only thing they are allowed to do for him is pack. They are not to feed him or clean up after him.” Sirius said shakily.

 

“Master be sure?”

 

Sirius growled, “As sure as I am that any disobedience will result in being given less than honourable death rites for you.”

 

Kreacher squeaked.  “Yes master.”

 

The pop of Apparation let Sirius know that his orders would obeyed.

 

XoooooX

 

After breakfast, Draco pinned Harry to the bed, kissing his neck and leaving more love bites, “Mine…”

 

Harry groaned, “Draco...”

 

Draco smirked, pinching and twisting those pretty nipples. He ground his cock into Harry’s.

 

“Want you bad.” Harry gasped. “Hurry…”

 

Draco pressed kisses to Harry’s chest licking, sucking and biting his nipples lightly. “Hurry? What do you mean?”

 

“Fuck me please…”

 

“Think you are still loose enough?”

 

“Dunno. Don’t care…need you…” his magic was reaching out for Draco’s. He needed Draco at his side…

 

Draco chanted a succession of spells.

 

Harry groaned as magic swept through his arse, he felt scrubbed clean, warmed and stretched.

 

Draco grabbed the lube and covered himself before lifting Harry’s legs to his shoulders.

 

Harry looked up at him, his pupils blown wide with lust. “I want you…”

 

Draco swallowed sheathing himself into Harry, “I want you too…”

 

Harry cried out as that tool speared him deep, he felt like he was stretched tight to accomidate its sheer size. “You’re huge…”

 

Draco chuckled his voice deep with lust, “You didn’t complain earlier…”

 

“Not complaining. Move.” Harry grumbled.

 

Draco leaned down to kiss him deeply, his thrusts starting slow as he stroked Harry’s prick. “You feel so good…better then my dreams.”

 

“No more dreams…we’re together now…”

 

Draco increased the speed of his thrusts, the first orgasm happened so fast Draco barely registered it.

 

The same as last night he wasn’t soft and flaccid until he came five times.

 

After the second orgasm, Draco let go of Harry’s cock to balance himself. He took great pride in fucking Harry into orgasm.

 

After the fifth Harry was drowsy, “’m sleepy.”

 

Draco scooped him up and bathed him gently, cleaning the sweat and seed from his body.

 

Harry actually fell asleep while he was bathing him.

 

Draco chuckled to himself, before carrying Harry back to find clean sheets waiting for them. He curled up with Harry in his arms, his wings and the summer duvet covering them, “Rest my love.” Draco whispered kissing the back of his mate’s neck.

 

He could hardly believe his good fortune, he was bonded and mated to Harry Potter, the boy he loved. His father had not protested much and insisted they bond so that their sons would be legitimate. He wished his father this kind of happiness….

 

His eyes closed, ice blonde lashes resting on his cheeks. While he did not snore, he snuffled in his sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wondering about Hermione? Sadly I don't think so. She will be one of the few not affected. I hope the condensed lemon won't be too upsetting. we will see the parents soon [next chapter] and their reactions to what they will be told. Maybe a return to Hogwarts? We'll see...


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Jannafrancine on Aff.net who reviewed three chapters in one day.

Chapter 12

 

 

After dealing with Narcissa’s contracts and giving his orders regarding Narcissa, Sirius flooed Lavender Vale vaguely remembering it was Dora’s day off.

 

Annie’s personal house Gilly answered. “Master Sirius be needing Gilly?”

 

Sirius nodded, “Fetch your mistress’ daughter for me.”

 

“Gilly fetch Missy Dora. Missy Dora be at Hogwarts on Order Business.”

 

“Is Kingsley with her?”

 

“Gilly not sure.”

 

“Tell them I need them here now. Bring them.”

 

Sirius paced waiting for them in his study.

 

While it had appeared that he was in possession of the Black family wand during Harry’s bonding it had been a glamour. The wand he used to curse Bella had been Remus’ since his wand was still locked up at the Ministry, that is if some Auror hadn’t snapped it. The glamour had been wrong but since no one mentioned it he assumed it had gone unnoticed.

 

Then ten minutes later Gilly arrived with Kingsley and Dora.

 

“Wotcha be needing Sirius?” Dora asked frowning. “I’m supposed to be at Hogwarts.”

 

“I’ve got something to make yer career. In the madness of last night I forgot to give something to Amelia.” Sirius smirked.

 

“What would that be?” Kingsley drawled.

 

“Just Bella and the true betrayer of James and Lily. I might have had Kreacher lock them up yesterday. I did promise Bella to Lady Augusta though. So I hope you do a good job of keeping Bella alive for Scrimgour and Augusta’s pleasure.” Sirius snickered.

 

“You found Bellatrix Lestrange?” Dora yelped, “How?”

 

Sirius shrugged, “She is…well was half Black. I’ve torn the blood out of her and struck her from the tapestry. It is as if she never was born in this family. I can’t track down her brother-in-law or husband but I have her. Pettigrew was at Malfoy Manor so I got him as well. Well Lucius had them delivered to me, he called it his Bride Price. I don’t know what Kreacher was doing to them but I do hope they have not enjoyed their stay in my cellars. I thought you would both enjoy the honour of bringing them in.”

 

“It would be an honour. One that Rufus would prefer for himself.” Kingsley mused.

 

“Only he would be sure that Bella came in dead rather than alive. Which is a reason why I didn’t summon him. Lucius and I will be supporting his and Augusta’s petition of Blood Feud against the Lestranges. Now that Bella is no longer a Black that will not affect us.”

 

“How did you manage that?”

 

Sirius smirked, “The Family Library. It’s a spell created by a former Head of the Black Family. A family member pissed him off. He ripped the Black Family magic from their body and possibly the blood. I don’t know and I really don’t care.”

 

Tonks shook her head, “If half the stories I have heard about her are true then I don’t blame you.”

 

“Can we have them? So we can get back to Hogwarts?” Kingsley asked.

 

“Aren’t you there to keep an eye on Harry?” Sirius smirked.

 

Kingsley nodded.

 

“No rush. He isn’t there and hasn’t been for two days.” Sirius shrugged.

 

Kingsley was incredulous, “What?”

 

 “He came here after a vision of some sort. Dobby, a Hogwarts elf brought him. He was unconscious and not very well. I had to send for your mother Tonks. She examined Harry and put him on a diet. I'm surprised Tonks didn't mention it, after all she was here last night for the bonding.”

 

“What is wrong with the boy? Does Albus know?” Kingsley glared.

 

“No he doesn’t and if you tell think you are going him Kingsley I will put you in the basement.” Sirius growled.

 

“Why not? He is the Leader of the Order.” The older man protested.

 

“I ain’t a member. I renounced it.” Sirius shrugged. “He is my godson and his safety comes first. He will not be returning to the Dursleys. They’ve beaten and starved him. He will be spending the summer here. I have people willing to fight to prove I am innocent of James and Lily’s betrayal and murder. Something your leader refused. You’re a Senior Auror, your duty isn’t just to chase down and arrest Dark Wizards you are also to enforce the law and report travesties of justice. Something you’ve neglected when it comes to me.” He turned to Tonks, “You were both in Harry’s room at the Dursleys, how could you not realize something was wrong?”

 

They shrugged, “What was wrong?”

 

“They beat him, starved him and he’s still suffering.” Sirius snarled.

 

“Are you quite alright Sirius?” Kingsley asked frowning.

 

“Let’s just say when I’m declared innocent I will be coming after a whole bunch of people with lawsuits.” Sirius growled, “Starting with the Aurors on behalf of myself and Harry. I wouldn’t take my job back if you _begged_!”

 

The two Aurors flinched.

 

Sirius snapped his fingers.

 

“Master be wanting Kreacher?’

 

“Bring Bella and the rat here.” Sirius snapped.

 

The house elf nodded but not before glaring at Tonks…

 

He reappeared holding Bella and Peter by their hair.

 

“Bella’s wand is snapped. Peter has a host of different spells on him. When you release him from my bindings I suggest you place an anti-Animagus ward on his person and his cell. He is a rat animagus- unregistered.”

 

“That’s Pettigrew!” Kingsley gasped.

 

“How observant.” Sirius spat, “I told you I didn’t kill him. I wanted him dead though. Harry told me he wasn’t worth it. That I’d already spent twelve years in prison for crimes I didn’t commit. I don’t need to spend time in Azkaban for a crime I did that might warrant it. So get this scum out of my house. Kingsley, don’t tell anything to Dumbledore. Harry’s life is already in enough danger as it is. I don’t need Albus forcing his way in here and trying to kill so-called enemies of the Order. I believe Lucius filed a Writ of Eviction on the Order as well as back rent on my behalf in regards to the two Black Properties your lot have occupied since last year. I would start distancing yourself if you don’t wish to be named in my lawsuit.”

 

The two Aurors swallowed and nodded.

 

“As for your Nymphadora, you are a member of my House and I expect loyalty. As an Auror your duty is to protect innocents. You have already failed Harry as is. Do not make your debt to him larger.” Sirius glared at her.

 

The Aurors disappeared through the floo each with a Prisoner, calling out:

 

“Ministry of Magic, Auror Department.”

 

The wards on the Auror Department floos would let Aurors floo there directly with prisoners. It was too dangerous to parade prisoners like Bellatrix Lestrange through the Ministry where they might be cursed or assisted in escape.

 

 

XoooooX

 

After arriving home the previous night with Susan and sending her to bed, Amelia was reluctantly responsible for explaining the situation to her sister-in-law Cassandra, a bright former graduate of Salem Institute. Her younger brother had moved there accross the pond during the war to keep him safe. Amelia had been a hit wizard and she was not leaving Britain. Death Eaters had slaughtered her older brother and most of her family for her work against their side.

 

Since she wasn’t interested in a permanent relationship with Kingsley or bearing children that weren’t Lucius Malfoy’s, Amelia had been raising Susan with the intention that her niece would be her heir. That merely meant that she’d been instructing Susan about the duties of a Bones heiress not replacing her mother.

 

It didn’t help that the loss of her parents, her brother, her best friend Mara Leto 'Marlene' McKinnon and all those nieces and nephews had happened on her watch.

 

Marlene's family had been lost in the same attack, after all since both her brother and her friend were bisexual they'd used a gender-switch charm on Edgar so he could carry their children while Marlene fought as a Hit wizard.

 

It seemed strange that their families would be brought together in a bonding between Calibom Weasley, the third son of a third son and the eldest daughter of a third child. Cador Weasley had bonded to Marlene’s younger sister Roselyn.

 

Marlene had been her partner, all those years ago. Marlene had taken the day off, while Amelia had stayed at the Ministry to finish reports. The fact that Marlene had been able to take the day off had been an enigma; they had been in the middle of a war after all.

 

Amelia turned to her correspondence, to see how many had written their acceptance and notice of their attendance at the Emergency Meeting of the Board of Governors.

 

Her mind idly returning to her activities last night following her brief conversation with Cassandra…

 

 

*Flashback*

 

_She had gone immediately to work writing letters to Minister Cornelius Fudge, members of the Board of Governors, and all the parents._

_The benefits of being a member of the Board of Governor, a member of the Wizengamot and the Head of Magical Law Enforcement was that she had access to restricted materials such as addresses of even the Muggleborns’ parents. She created a form letter and made copies for each parent, copying the names from the list._

_Each parent of multiple children had one letter; such as Lady Greengrass who had three young Slytherin daughters or the Weasleys who still had two children there despite the twins who left in the middle of their brother's OWL exams._

_Once they were all sealed with her seal she conjured a pouch to carry them with a lightening charm and one that gave it space to hold all of them._

_As a former field Hit Wizard, Amelia had sometimes been responsible for protection of witnesses during trials. To protect them from assassins, Hit Wizards used the Two-point spell to create a temporary portal between one location and another such as a door inside the safe house and the courtroom._

_Travel either through apparition, floo or portkey would require travel through public areas and put the witness in danger. A two-point spell could be linked to a specific group of individuals and activated at a certain time to allow transport from one location to another. At a second time it would activate in reverse. It was a spell that was not commonly used. Some businesses used it to link locations until they had enough customers to open a fully functional shop. An attempt to exit the shop would result in you’re being returned whence you came. Rumour had it that Gregorovich had multiple storefronts but only one functional wand shop._

_The main trouble with a meeting that required the presence of all the parents of Hogwarts students was that somewhere between a half and a third of the students were born to Muggle parents. Access to the Ministry from the normal entrances required magic and it was beneficial for the safety of the Wizarding world that the exact locations of their Muggle-proof areas remain a secret.  
_

_However parents of Muggleborn witches and wizards had all visited Diagon Alley through the Leaky Cauldron. That was the reason that she had written in those letters that the parents were to arrive at the Leaky Cauldron at a specific time._

_The letters were complete, all that was needed was to arrange to ‘rent’ the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron for a Two-Point spell. It would be tuned to take Muggle parents who came with a letter [the letter specifically insisted that they arrive with it. The letters were an invitation/key of sorts.]_

_Tomorrow she would make arrangements for the use of the seldom used Courtroom Ten in the bowels of the Ministry as the location for the meeting._

_Amelia flooed to Diagon Alley and left the letters at the local post office to with the expectation that they would see to it that they were immediately dispatched. She charged the cost of the post owls to her family’s vault._

_Finally she made her way to the Leaky Cauldron._

_Tom nodded at her, “How can I help you Madam?”_

_“How much would it cost to rent the right to use that door and cast the Two-Point spell on it?”_

_“Why would ya be needing it?”_

_Amelia cast a privacy spell so that only Tom could hear her, “To bring the parents of Muggleborns to a meeting”._

_“Well it’s an odd request. Never thought about it. Maybe five galleons?”_

_Amelia set ten on the bar, “I’ll need to use it to bring them there and ditch them back again. I would have a supply of Muggle liquor handy. I’ll wager there will been some who are going to be in need of a stiff drink.”_

_“Speaking of a stiff drink, you look like you could use one yourself.”_

_Amelia nodded, “My usual.”_

_Tom set a glass in front of her, ice appeared in the glass and a bottle of strong whiskey levitated itself over. He caught it and uncorked it he poured two fingers with ease._

_Amelia tossed it back and set it on the counter, “Another.”_

_“That bad huh?”_

_Amelia sighed, “You have no idea.”_

_After a second glass she excused herself._

_Two sickles and she had permission to use his floo._

 

*End Flashback*

 

One of the letters Amelia received was from Cornelius requesting that she join him for a private lunch meeting.

 

Sighing Amelia decided that she had no choice but to attend. Especially if she wanted to convince him to give parents of Hogwarts students who worked at the Ministry the day off with pay. As well as get permission to use a two-point spell to bring Muggles into the Ministry.

 

It would not be a pleasant conversation but then again Umbridge was at Hogwarts and Fudge didn’t have her poisonous influence whispering in his ear all day.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wondering why neither Lucius or Sirius turned over Bella and Wormtail previously, it would have marred the Bonding to turn them over really and with pregnant students discovered all night they sort of slipped everyone's mind. I made sure they were dealt with this chapter. Hope you like it.
> 
> As for Ron and Hermione, Harry is still unsure about how and went to tell them. Not only did he marry Ron's greatest enemy, he's having his kids. Besides, Ron's message was more demanding then worried. Ron isn't going to take it well, whether he would reconcile to it is up in the air of course. With Hermione's flippant reaction to his leaving Hogwarts it is hard to gage her reaction.
> 
> George just wants to be happy. The only question is how much trouble he'll be in with Breec's father. He resents Fred some for putting him in this position. He is worried about the loss of his children, resentment or blame he'll receive because he didn't stop Fred. Hopefully, Breec's father and George's grandfather will come to some sort of agreement. Before George goes into early labour from stress or something.
> 
> In the surprising developments the handing off of Bella and the rat was forgotten. It wasn't that Bella escaped- they were orders in case she escapes Ministry custody again. They were handed over to Kingsley and Tonks in this chapter. Bella is mad, the Malfoy elves know that because one of them brought her to Grimmauld.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 

 

Two days after the discussion of severing ties permanently between Lucius and Narcissa was the meeting of the board.  
  
All meetings were usually considered closed and held at a Governor's home.  
  
This time however, the meeting was to be held at the Ministry in Courtroom 10.  
  
Wizarding folk were riding the Knight Bus, flooing, flushing and Apparating to the Ministry.  
  
Arrangements had been made for the Muggles and the one Squib parent. The two-point spell had been cast between the Leaky Cauldron and Courtroom 10. It would transport only those who were nonmagical and had the invitation.  
  
For the parents with magic Aurors Kingsley and Dora checked them at the door for invitations. Minister of Magic Fudge had given parents of Hogwarts students the day off with pay after severe arm-twisting by multiple members of the Board of Governors.

Since the Members of the Board were also seated members of the Wizengamot today’s session had been postponed.  
  
These were sealed proceedings and only parents were allowed to attend. Persons like Rita Skeeter were not welcome...  
  
At five till ten after two-point spell stopped delivering Muggles and the one Squib, Amelia stood, "Madam Longbottom may I speak?"  
  
Augusta nodded, "You did call this meeting and made the historical and unparallel arrangements. I, Augusta Longbottom bring this meeting of the Hogwarts' Board of Governors to order."  
  
Amelia bowed, "You have all been invited to discuss the danger that our children are in. At least six are found in danger..."

 

“What sort of danger?” Arthur asked.

 

Since his father held the family’s governor seat he was merely a spectator.

 

The doors opened once more.

 

Severus entered Courtroom 10 and bowed. “My apologies for being late Lady Longbottom. Permission to take my seat?”

 

Augusta nodded, confusion dawning.

 

Never since he had accepted his inheritance had Severus Snape once taken part in a Meeting of the Board of Governors. Nor had he ever sat in a Meeting of the Wizengamot having allow Lucius to vote in his stead.

 

Severus took his place amoung the other Slytherins, at Lucius’ left. The Prince Seat was part of the four assigned seats to the Board of Governors by Slytherin himself.

 

Amelia raised an eyebrow at Severus.

 

He shrugged at her.

 

Deciding to let the matter rest, Amelia went on. “The danger is evidence that a Lilithean is or at least was loose in Hogwarts.”

 

Geoffrey Goyle sneered at her, “What rubbish is this? What is a Lili-what’s it?”

 

Amelia sighed, Goyles were not known for their brilliance. “A Lilithean is the proper name of a Succubus or an Incubus. For in truth they are merely aspects of the same creature.”

 

“Refresh my memory Madam Bones,” Madam Edgcombe said boredly. “Just what is the danger of such a creature.”

 

Amelia was astounded and just how obtuse they were all being. “A Succubus takes seed from one magical human and implants in another when it becomes an incubus. The genders of the two individuals who are sexually connected this way need not be male to female. An Incubus is capable of impregnating females and males with genetic contributions from either gender.”

 

The Muggles started talking over one another about impossibilities.

 

“We have found six incidents of pregnancies conceived in this manner. All but one couple were virginal at the time of conception. Four of them are still virginal.”

 

Augusta knew that Amelia was telling the truth, Neville had never slept with Luna but she still was pregnant with the fruit of their love.  “What proof have you of this?”

 

“The testimony of well-respected birth healer Andromeda Tonks.”

 

“Why should we trust the word of a known bloodtraitor?” Mr. Malcolm Bulstrode sneered.

 

“Well don’t complain to us if your daughter has sired or conceived a child unknowingly.” Lucius spoke up.

 

“Lucius you actually believe this nonsense?”  The Head of Bulstrode Family asked.

 

Lucius nodded, “My son was a victim of this creature. It sired two children, sons with the heir to a respected line. No Malfoy is born a bastard; they have recently bonded and are in seclusion. After the birth they will be finishing their interrupted exams.”

 

“Who are the others?”

 

Augusta glared, “Surely the privacy of minors ought to be respected.”

 

“We’re going to hear eventually. Kids talk.” Arthur shrugged.

 

Lucius snorted, “You’re one to talk. At least one of your children is affected by this.”

 

Arthur turned puce, “Who? Fred?’

 

Andromeda shook her head, “Odd that he was your first suspicion. Wrong twin.”

 

Arthur stammered, “George’s never dated someone.”

 

“Didn’t I say that five of the six couples known to have conceived were virginal?” Andromeda glared exasperated. “One of your nephews is also affected, as well as few distant cousins. This creatures seems especially drawn to those with Black Ancestry.”

 

A slight exaggeration but Neville’s great grandmother; Harry, Adrian, Calibom and George’s grandmothers and Draco’s mother were all Blacks. Blaise seemed exempted from having close blood to a Black; close as in the last three or four generations or so.

 

“Who discovered the Lilithean connection?” Arthur’s estranged father Lord Septimus Weasley asked.

 

“A former Hogwarts Professor who specialized in Dark Creatures.” Andromeda answered

 

“Is he present?” Septimus prodded.

 

Andromeda nodded,  “Yes.”

 

“Can he be questioned in front of the parents?” Augusta asked.

 

Andromeda shrugged, “Ask him.”

 

“I don’t think we’ll trust her or anyone she claims to be knowledgeable of this laughable story.” Edmund Parkinson sneered.

 

Geoffrey Goyle nodded.

 

Severus rose, “Perhaps I can help.” He reached into his robes and withdrew a vial of veritaserum. “If anyone cares to verify that this is veritaserum. That is if there are any decent Potion Masters or Mistresses present.”

 

Andromeda bowed, “Though not all would accept my verification, I am a First Class Potions Mistress.”

 

A man stood up in the back of the room, “My name is Damocles, my daughter started Hogwarts in September of last year.”

 

Severus blinked, “Damocles? The creator of the Wolfsbane potion?”

 

The former Ravenclaw glared, “Poorly named. It is not dangerous to werewolves. Any brewer worth his price or a herbologist knows that werewolves are easily poisoned with Wolfsbane. It can’t kill them but it makes them ill. I can verify the vial is veritaserum and check for the potion or spell that allow one to resist veritaserum.”

 

“You can ignore his testimony. He’s a bloodtraitor too. He allows a werewolf to use him sexually.” Lord Marcellus Belby spat.

 

Damocles winced, “I am bonded to a werewolf yes but he is an honourable man. Corey seeks to better his kind rather than to enslave them or terrorize others. My brother chose like my father to cut me off for my choice. I have no interest in being involved in a farce. I am willing to take an oath on my wand to tell the truth about the veritaserum and those subjected to that potion.”

 

Amelia remembered the man, he had been two years behind her but he had been known for his skills at brewing almost as much as Andromeda who had been Ted’s tutor. “That will do.”

 

“I Damocles Eran Martin born sired under the House of Belby and born to the House of Smith, currently cast off from the House of Belby do swear to tell the truth regarding veritaserum and any existence of false truth creating potions or charms in any person-to-be-questioned’s body.”

 

Remus stepped forward from the audience, “Damocles.”

 

The man grinned at him, “Remus! So it’s you? You’re the one who is the expert? “ he laughed, “I shouldn’t be surprised really.”

 

Remus hugged him, “It’s been a while hasn’t it.”

 

“Haven’t seen you since you went to take that job at Hogwarts really.”

 

“Gentleman.” Augusta said sharply.

 

Damocles blushed, “My apologies, Remus is a member of my mate’s pack.” He cast the spells; “Mr. Lupin is free from any charm or potion that would render Veritaserum ineffectual. “

 

Remus grinned, “Of course. What benefit would there be to lie about this?”

 

Severus conjured a silver dish and it hovered towards Damocles bearing vial of veritaserum.

 

The young potion master took the vial; he opened it, sniffed and tipped a drop onto his hand. “Veritaserum.” It was clear like water but thick and slightly viscous.

 

“If you will administer it Potions Master.”

 

Damocles bowed, “Very well but first can I check to see if he is allergic to an,”

 

Severus interrupted, “He is not allergic. I tested him prior. I knew he would be questioned under it and I had to be sure that he would not react poorly due to an ingredient.”

 

Damocles nodded, “I shall take your word for it as a colleague.”

 

Remus held out his tongue.

 

Damocles tipped three drops on it.

 

Remus sat stiffly onto a chair that was conjured for him.

 

His eyes had the well-recognized glaze of someone under the influence of veritaserum.

 

“Now tell us how you discovered that any of the affected students were once exposed to a Lilithean.” Amelia ordered.

 

“While both the first two affected had feelings and an attraction to one another, nether had any evidence of sexual contact with another. There were no recognizable human magical echoes. There was something off about their magic. They had conceived but both were honest when they said they’d never had sexual intercourse. I cast a spell that I thought might explain it. Although my knowledge of Hogwarts’ wards should prevent such a creature from being present, it seemed the only likely option. The bearer bore the each of an incubus but the sire had that of a succubus. It was in turn verified by a different spell but one that had a similar function.”

 

“You are positive that the children involved were joined only in this way?”

 

Remus nodded, “Yes. They had never had sex. The first time they did so was after they were bonded and consummated their bonding.”

 

“Due to the cases you are familiar with what similarities are there?”

 

“The individuals involved are equally attracted but separated. They are almost star-crossed or separated by a variety of factors. Perhaps, they think they haven’t a chance but clearly they are bound one way or another. The Lilithean merely tied them closer together.”

 

Andromeda conjured a chair for herself, and stuck out her tongue.

 

Damocles sighed, tipping the three drops on her tongue.

 

“Tell us why a Lilithean would be needed.”

 

Andromeda was stiff; eyes glazed. “Under normal circumstances, most of the couples affected would have no chance at being together. Except perhaps, one.”

 

“There need not be questioning on names.” Augusta interrupted.

 

Andromeda was completely aware of what she said but had no control over it. She was quite happy to avoid mentioning names. As a healer protecting the privacy of her patients was paramount.

 

“You found these couples how?”

 

“I was summoned to the first when he arrived at his guardian’s home unconscious. I am slightly related to the young man. The other pregnancies were discovered at his bonding. They were guests and witnesses to the ceremony.”

 

“In the handful of teenagers you examined or had contact with all of them sired or were carrying a child. They were all unaware of the conception?” Amelia asked.

 

Andromeda shook her head, “No. One had suspicions but did not trust the nurse at school. She was waiting to go home for the summer, she trusted her father to help her. She is young, a mere Fourth Year, only fifteen. Yet it seems that the sire is just as much in love with her as she is with him. I believe they have acquired the consent of both their families. The others were unaware because they were virgins. One was Muggle-raised and had no idea that wizards could conceive.”

 

“As a healer, how dangerous is it for a wizard to carry a pregnancy unaware?”

 

Andromeda frowned, “Very dangerous. After all they can only deliver through a caesarean. Any witch or wizard who had born a child knows that they must gain a proper amount of weight; they must eat properly and take care to have enough rest. A miscarriage is doubly dangerous for a wizard, if it is not diagnosed and removed in time it can poison a body and possibly kill them. Very rarely can a miscarriage require surgery in a witch but it can happen.”

 

Amelia swallowed, “I see. How large of a percentage of the student population do you think is affected?”

 

Andromeda shrugged, “Worst case scenario? All the sexually mature students; the first and second years are probably safe. I doubt many of the third years would be mature enough to be so attached to another student to draw a Lilithean to them. I believe anyone fourth year and older are more likely to be pregnant. I discovered more of the students currently known to be affected were fifth or seventh years.”

 

True George and Adrian were seventh years; while Harry, Susan, Draco, Blaise and Neville were fifth years. Calibom Weasley was a sixth year while Luna was a fourth year.

 

“How will you handle this?” Madam Greengrass asked.

 

Amelia answered her, “I would like to have the students examined prior to their being returned home. Any discovered pregnancies will be immediately passed on to the parents of both sire and bearer. The idea of counselling by mind healer specialists had been brought up as an option by Mind Healer Tonks.”

 

Lord Cameron Crabbe, Vincent’s father scowled, “Why would that be needed?”

 

Andromeda answered immediately, “These children were practically raped. They had their essence stolen and mingled with another without their consent or they were forcibly impregnated. Tell me Cameron, how you feel if you fantasized about someone, dreamed about them and found yourself six months pregnant and you never slept with them?

 

The large man paled, “Dunno what a man would see in another…”

 

“Well then how would you like it if a woman you didn’t sleep with was found to be pregnant with your child?” Severus tossed back at him.

 

Cameron sneered, “I wouldn’t take responsibility for it that’s for sure. As far as I’d be concerned it isn’t mine. I didn’t do the deed. She must be some tramp up to no good who wants something that ought to belong to my Vince.”

 

Lucius sighed, “That is where we’re different Cameron. It’s not the child’s fault. You could take the child from the hypothetical woman, have your wife adopt them and raise it as yours.”

 

“You’d do that?”

 

Lucius nodded, “If I were bound to a woman yes. Surely she’d have enough room in her heart for a child who wasn’t responsible for being conceived. I would prefer to sire children with my bonded but if that was impossible then I would hope she would welcome any child.” His words were clearly directed at Amelia- that is if anyone was looking.

 

Severus, Remus and Andromeda weren’t blind but most were concerned with other matters.

 

Augusta spoke up, “Are there any more questions?”

 

There were a lot of murmurs but no questions.

 

Amelia nodded at Kingsley who reversed the two-point spell.

 

“Very well then. The Board is dismissed.  Hopefully, the situation isn’t as dire as Healer Tonks speculates. Some of you might be lucky and your children are neither bearers or sires of children conceived through the influence of a Lilithean.” Augusta said, she stepped over to Xenos Lovegood who held the Ravenclaw seat for his daughter, “You and I have much to discuss.”

 

The very odd former Malfoy nodded, “It would be wise to discuss the arrangements. After all I would as I hope you prefer that the babies are born properly.”

 

Augusta nodded stiffly and they left together.

 

Septimus snapped at his son, “Arcturus you will join me for lunch. Your brother, Lord Montague and Madam Bones will be joining us.”

 

“So it’s true? One of my sons and one of Cador’s are expecting a child?”

 

Septimus glared, “Yes. I have already consented to the bonding. We are merely discussing details and settlements.”

 

Arthur sighed, “I’ll come. I don’t know how I’ll tell Molly.”

 

“Her opinion is useless. She is not the Head of the Prewett family. She maybe the only surviving member of that branch of the family but she is a Weasley even if I completely disapprove of her.” Septimus hissed.

 

“Being bonded to a Slytherin has had an interesting influence on you Septimus.” The Montague Lord smirked.

 

The Head of the House of Weasley raised an eyebrow, “Chadwick, good day. You of course know my son.”

 

Arthur felt the man give him one of those looks he often received from Malfoy, “We were schoolmates.” He said coldly.

 

“Better learn to get along Arcturus.” Septimus warned, “He’ll be your in-law.”

 

“Not sure I’m okay with that.” Arthur muttered.

 

“You are just jealous. You made your choice Arcturus. I told you would regret that choice. He’s dead. He lost you and it tore his heart out. Your harpy told us that he was better off dead. I wanted to strangle her but she was holding one of our grandchildren. She never deserved you. You don’t even love her. She raped you." Septimus leaned over and hissed that in his son’s ear, “You know it, I know it and so does that harpy. William would have been better off raised by you and Gideon. However you choose the harpy, for that choice you lost your best friend and the love of your life. How could you turn your back on the person you loved? We didn’t raise you to be that sort of person.”

 

Arthur glared, “You want to hear that I regret it? Fine! I do. I love my children. I want them happy. I don’t like Montague. I don’t think his son could ever be good enough.”

 

A gasp came from behind them.

 

“You regret it? You really do?”

 

Arthur spun so fast, his face as pale as Malfoy hair, “It can’t be…”

 

The face wasn’t familiar but the eyes were.

 

He swallowed, “Gideon?”

 

A flick of a wand and a glamour dissolved, “It’s me. I never wanted to see you again…” the slim red head swallowed, “I did have my revenge though. I have two…illegitimate children. I had to have you back…even for a moment. You were drunk and we’d been off on Order business for a while.”

 

“They’re mine?”

 

Gideon nodded, “I raised them…they think that they’re Muggleborns. They think that I’m just a milkman. The war got to be too much so I just disappeared. Caradoc was with Fabian and I. It was wrong of me but I wanted my kids safe. When we were attacked, Caradoc offered to let me escape. He always liked me but I didn’t give him a chance. We switched places and I Apparated away. He died wearing my face. I didn’t let anyone know I was alive. I disappeared into the Muggle world with my boys. Raised them in a small city in Wales. Didn’t bother coming with the Muggles. I came like a real wizard. It wasn’t until Dennis went away to school that I started practicing my magic. Good thing too when Colin told me that Harry swore that the Dark Lord was back.”

 

Arthur hugged him tightly, “Don’t leave me again. I’ve been miserable. Since Ginny went off to Hogwarts I’m rarely home. I work late and try not to come back if I don’t have to. I was practically forced into this farce of a bonding.”

 

Gideon sighed, “It will take time to forgive you.”

 

Arthur nodded, “I know that. I just want to be free of her. She’s like a millstone around my neck.”

 

Septimus playfully punched Gideon in the shoulder and hugged him fiercely. “Glad to have you back. Cedrella will be so pleased.”

 

Amelia approached, “Good to have you back Gideon. I am glad the reports of your demise were exaggerated.”

 

The four headed out to floo to Weasley Hall to discuss arrangements.

 

 

XoooooX

 

George had enough dreams before about Brecc; the Slytherin Chaser was a large man, but close enough to his size to be comfortable.

 

_He was on his way back to the castle after Quidditch practice._

_A hand covered his mouth and he was pulled into the Slytherin locker room._

_The hands were familiar enough…_

_So was the scent…_

_Brecc smelt of sunlight and spring air…_

_Brecc shoved him into one of the walls kissing him roughly._

_“You didn’t shower?” The snake hissed against his lips._

_“You like me best this way…” George muttered, he could hardly breathe when Brecc had him pinned._

_Brecc ground against him, “Of course…your musky smell reminds me that you’re a man. Of course being a Beater, those muscles give you away. I like that a wizard built like you prefers to be a keeper in bed.”_

_George blushed, “I’ve never really felt the urge to take the dominant role in bed.”_

_“You sure enjoy knocking those damn Bludgers at me…”_

_‘Only during a match!” George protested, “I want to strangle anyone else who does it…”_

_“Even your darling identical brother?” Brecc said in a deep voice that made him harden even more._

_George swallowed, “Yes…I like my man in one piece thanks. With all of his body parts in their proper place and in working order.”_

_“Good.” A muttered spell and they were both naked._

_George brought his legs up to grip Brecc’s wait._

_“Randy lion aren’t you?”_

_George groaned, “Yes…”_

_Another spell relaxed him and then he was hit with another that lubricated him._

_A heartbeat latter and Brecc was inside him._

_George did his best to ride him as he was gloriously fucked._

_Brecc’s thrusts were deep, hard and hit his prostate just right._

_George screamed out his climax, only to be rewarded soon after with jet after jet of hot cum spilling deep inside him._

_Lips peppered his neck._

_Brecc was always rather sensual and tender after they made love. He wasn’t a very verbally affectionate person, but even a cold Slytherin couldn’t hide the affection or desire that burned in those eyes when they looked at him._

_George shivered remembering times when he’d been undressed. The time Brecc cast a spell that granted them a telepathic connection and told him in History of Magic how much he would enjoy fucking him there, while describing rather lewdly and conjuring erotic images of that behaviour. It hadn’t helped that another spell had phantom hands caressing his body through his clothes…they had been everywhere…_

_“What are you thinking about?” Brecc asked gruffly._

_“That time in History of Magic.”_

_Brecc smirked, “That was fun. You came and I never actually touched you. Your obnoxious twin was snoring like a bear. How do you sleep through that?”_

_George laughed, “Silencing charms. When he started snoring I got mum to cast them on his bed. I cast them every few months on his bed in the tower. Of course with all the dreams I’ve had about you over the years, Merlin knows I need them on my bed.”_

_Brecc scowled, “Yeah can’t have a Gryffindor Beater screaming in his sleep for a Slytherin Chaser to fuck him harder.”_

_George kissed him lightly, “It’s not that I’m ashamed of you…”_

_“You’re just a coward at heart. You’ve yet to tell your own twin about us.” Brecc said darkly._

_George blinked, “I didn’t know you want me to…I wouldn’t do that without asking if it was okay. Fred is so obsessed with girls and our identicalness that I was scared to tell him that I preferred blokes.”_

_“So,” Brecc said dryly, “you’re not a cowardly excuse for a Gryffindor.”_

_George winced, but looked into Brecc’s hazel eyes. “I’m not the type to be ashamed of the man I love. Shy perhaps, unable to confess to that person but never ashamed. It would hurt but if they forced me to choose, I hope you know my choice.”_

_Brecc smirked, “It better be me…”_

_George blushed, “Better you than a cold, lonely bed.”_   


_His reward as a snog and a familiar erection growing inside him…_

Then his name was called…

 

 

George woke to find his worn nightshirt stained with fresh cum. He looked up to find a house elf that clearly wasn’t Kreacher.

 

 

 

“Lord Septimus wishes to see Master George. Will Young Master come with Rilla?”

 

 

 

“What is this about?” George stammered.

 

 

 

The elf frowned, “About Master’s bonding of course.”

 

 

 

George let out a sigh of relief, “To young Master Montague?”

 

 

 

The elf nodded, “Yes.”

 

 

 

George grinned, “I’ll be ready in a quarter of an hour. I will need to the time to bathe and dress.”

 

 

 

“Rilla inform Master. Rilla return in quarter of hour for young Master.”

 

 

 

George whistled as he headed down the hall towards the nearby bathroom with a set of presentable clothes.

 

 

 

 

XoooooX

 

 

 

Sirius was about to sit down to sit down to lunch with Harry and Draco when an owl dropped a red envelope in his lap.

 

 

 

It started to shout right away.

 

 

 

“SIRIUS ORION BLACK! YOU UNGRATEFUL WRETCH! HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU COULD DO THIS TO ME? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN YOUR ALLEGIANCE? EVICT ME? ME ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE? THE HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS? THE CHIEF WARLOCK OF THE WIZENGAMOT? THE SUPREME MUGAWUP OF THE INTERNATIONAL CONFEDERATION OF WIZARDS? I AM A HOLDER OF AN ORDER OF MERLIN, FIRST CLASS! I’LL BREAK YOU FOR THIS! YOU’LL NEVER SEE HARRY AGAIN! YOU’LL BE BACK IN YOUR CELL IN AZKABAN BEFORE YOU KNOW IT!”

 

 

 

The letter exploded.

 

 

 

Draco ended the spell that had hexed away Harry’s hearing. “What a pretentious, arrogant prat.”

 

 

 

Sirius scowled, “It’s my house! I can turn him out if I want. He wasn’t paying rent anyway insufferable git.”

 

 

 

“Who is an insufferable git?” Severus drawled as he entered.

 

 

 

“Back?” Sirius asked absently, “Dumbledore sent me a howler for evicting him. Waste of time really. Thinks I’m an ungrateful traitor and wants to send me back to Azkaban.”

 

 

 

Severus frowned, “Rather childish of him. He’s staying there uninvited without paying rent. You’re within your rights to turn him out.”

 

 

 

Draco snarled, “He even said he’d keep Harry away from him.”

 

 

 

Harry hadn’t heard that. His ears had buzzed so he wasn’t nearly deafened by the howler. “He was going to keep me from Sirius? Why?”

 

 

 

“Because he thinks you’re a pawn. He wants to use you to defeat the Dark Lord.” Severus grumbled. “I’ve told him his way was wrong but he ignored me.”

 

 

 

Harry frowned, “What do you mean?” it was still unnerving to have Snape be _nice_.

 

 

 

Severus sighed, “He’s got it in his head to raise you like a lamb for the slaughter. He thinks you have to go willingly to the Dark Lord. You have let him kill you; I’ve overheard him muttering about Horcruxes recently. He believes the Dark Lord made them and you are one. If he destroys all of them but you and tricks the Dark Lord into killing you then he can defeat a mortal Dark Lord. I’ve argued with him. He told me that he doesn’t want you knowing about the prophecy until you were older.” The Head of Slytherin sneered, “When you’re more malleable and believe everything he says.”

 

 

 

Harry snorted, “After the silent treatment he’s given me all year? Seriously? I’m more likely to trust Draco than him.”

 

 

 

His Bondmate frowned, “I would hope so…you did tie your blood and magic to mine after all.”

 

 

 

Harry kissed him lightly, “I did, I did so willingly. You’ve never lied to me. You’ve told me truths…”

 

 

 

Andromeda coughed, “Remember Draco the spell wore off. You can’t shag him until after he gives birth.”

 

 

 

Draco sighed dramatically, “It better be sooner rather than later. I won’t be able to restrain myself for much longer…”

 

 

 

Severus coughed, “At least male pregnancies take sometime to recover from since it is protected and made possible by one’s magic. It isn’t likely that he would get pregnant right away.”

 

 

 

Andromeda smirked, “I could cast, with permission of course, semi-permanent contraceptive charms. They can be removed when they are older.”

 

 

 

Lucius was thoughtful, “The amount of student apartments for bonded couples will be larger then previous generations of course. Then there is the day care issue…they can’t take the babies to classes. Not many would be willing to rearrange their schedules or request time-turners to balance schoolwork and nursery duties.”

 

 

 

Draco frowned, “Dippy could be trusted with the boys. After all, Harry and I can discuss what classes we really have to take. Anything superfluous can be dropped; I want to go into law after all- as much as it would pain me to give up potions it isn’t required. Perhaps, Uncle Severus could arrange for private lessons to keep my skills sharp? Classroom instruction in that subject at least is slowing me down. I learn more during the summer after all.”

 

 

 

Harry chewed on his lip, “I think I only wanted to be an Auror to annoy Umbridge. With two little boys I don’t think that going into such a dangerous career is wise. I do want to help people…”

 

 

 

Andromeda spoke out, “Have you ever considered healing? It’s a respected career but it needs potions. You do save lives but with less danger to one’s self. Granted there will still be emergencies when you’re called in on a day off but you are less likely to die. You can work anywhere: St. Mungos’ or the Department of Magical Law. You can become a speciality healer or even a private one.”

 

 

 

Harry blinked at her, “Healing?”

 

 

 

“I think you would be well suited for it. You have a calming aura and you care about others.”

 

 

 

Harry swallowed, “Can I still have a career if I’m bonded with children?”

 

 

 

Draco frowned, “You really think I would keep you from one? I would protest if you wanted to be an Auror but you’re no witch and you wouldn’t be happy if I wanted you to stay home and mind the children. With elves why would you ever need to unless you wanted to?”

 

 

 

“What if I wanted to have a Quidditch career?”

 

 

 

Draco swallowed, “A Seeker is the most dangerous position on a Quidditch team. They on average have the shortest careers. There is even a book on one thousand and one awkward Snitch Captures. If you really wanted to do it…I would allow it, after all we are equals. I would not be happy about it but I would graciously be silent after giving my reasons I didn’t approve. I would at least insist you promise not to do any blatantly dangerous tactics like the Wronski Feint. I don’t think my heart could take it. Watching Krum do it was thrilling, but I don’t have the skill for it. You do but my heart would be in my throat because you are important to me. “

 

 

 

Harry hugged him, “No Professional Quidditch Career then. It’s fun but I’m too good at it to play it seriously. Unless maybe it was against someone like Krum, you’re about the only decent challenge I’ve got.”

 

 

 

Draco was smug that the Ravenclaw Seeker Chang and the deceased Cedric weren’t worth Harry’s time or attention. Not that Summerby who played their first year or Diggory’s replacement could hold a candle to either of them.

 

 

 

Sirius cleared his throat, “Well…if we’re done discussing can we eat now?”

 

 

 

Harry laughed, “I am a little hungry.”

 

 

 

Draco frowned, “You better be more than a little hungry.”

 

 

 

Harry smiled, “Of course I am…I just want to leave enough for the rest of you. Is George coming?”

 

 

 

The Malfoy elf that appeared at his side shook his head, “Young Master Weasley be called away by his grandfather. Dippy not know when he be back.”

 

 

 

Harry frowned, “I hope his grandfather is as amenable as Mr. Lucius.”

 

 

 

Lucius blinked, “It is customary to call one’s in-laws Mother and father. If you would feel comfortable with that, that is. After all, I am to be your sons’ grandfather.”

 

 

 

Harry chewed on his lip, “I’ll have to think about it. I have no parents…”

 

 

 

“Well,’ Andromeda began, “If Sirius and Lucius are bonded within a year or two it is possible to have grandmothers for your children. I know a certain Hufflepuff who is still convinced of Sirius’ innocence. Lucius has his heart set on another of her ilk. If Remus and Severus stop dancing around each other like skittish third year Hufflepuffs,”

 

 

 

Remus coughed nervously interrupting her, “You would think being Bonded to a Hufflepuff and the mother of one would cure you of making unkind generalizations against a House known for its Loyalty.”

 

 

 

Andromeda snorted, “Perhaps, I am too Slytherin to give up all of my snark. I do care for Ted but I care for him despite his House not because of it. Perhaps, he has better qualities or is a better example of what his house can mould but that is all. Dora only wanted to be a Hufflepuff because she thought that Slytherins were Death Eaters. She never cared to realize I was one of those slimy snakes she was always berating. What does she think I was? An Eagle? Not hardly…”

 

 

 

Lucius and the other adults shivered.

 

 

 

During their years at Hogwarts, Andromeda was feared and respected. She was the Queen of Slytherin for a reason: she was highly intelligent; she did assist those weaker if only to create a legion of loyal worshippers. She had intrigued all the boys even if they were bent. Andromeda Black had been striking and to be honest, still was. She had the highest marks, top in every class- straight ‘O’ NEWTs in every subject. All twelve, she hadn’t taken Muggle Studies instead it had been another subject. Even Lily Evans had a difficult time living up to her legend. Her knowledge of Dark Arts was legendary- she was a Black after all. Many Slytherins expected her to join Voldemort’s ranks; her elopement with a Muggleborn Hufflepuff had taken the entire school by surprise. Slytherin mothers counselled their daughters to take her as a guide of what a true Slytherin was, and the boys all wanted to be Lucius. If only their hearts hadn’t been turned to Hufflepuffs, they would have been a powerful couple.

 

 

 

There were those who believed Andromeda Black could have eliminated Voldemort herself and set herself in his place as a Dark Lady.

 

 

 

Perhaps, she could have but she had put aside her darker talents to be a birth healer and bring innocents into the world.

 

 

 

Andromeda Tonks nee Black was not someone to trifle with, she could have taken a wand to Bellatrix and cut her throat.

 

 

 

They all knew that she would have considered it pruning rather than killing. To end up on her ‘Better Off Dead’ list was the most idiotic move imaginable. The Dark Lord was lucky she hadn’t seen him worth her time. It had to rankle the former Queen of Slytherin that her mad sister worshipped the Dark Lord.

 

 

 

The four men shivered.

 

 

 

Andromeda chuckled dryly just to watch them flinch.

 

 

 

Sirius had once upon a time worshipped her; he’d had the hugest crush on her. Her elopement with Ted had given him the courage to defy his mother and infuriate her into disowning him. He’d been freed of his hated betrothal to Narcissa and his family’s expectations.

 

 

 

There was a time in his life that Sirius would have done anything for her…

 

 

 

Except betray his friends, but if she’d ordered him to leave Severus alone he would have. If only to know that he still existed to her despite his defection to Gryffindor.

 

 

 

He’d wanted to be different; he’d wanted to infuriate his mother who wanted him to be a perfect little puppet. He was to be the next Lord Black and a perfect Slytherin. He left that role [of perfect Slytherin] to Andromeda and struck out on his own to find his own place. He became a Dark Wizard chaser, but he also wanted Andromeda’s respect even if he couldn’t have her love. If she approved of this Hufflepuff then perhaps, after a few sessions that she’d practically ordered him to have he’d give the woman a chance. Merlin knew as much as he wanted to be, he wasn’t up to his cousin’s weight. He wondered what sort of man Ted Tonks really was if he could be bonded to an imperious woman like his cousin Annie. She was still intimidating and one hell of a witch…

 

 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

June 24, 1996

 

Andromeda and Remus arrived at Hogwarts in time for breakfast.

  
The parents were informed of the exams. If they didn't wish to allow their kid to be examined then they ought to have removed them.  


Andromeda summoned the fourth year Hufflepuffs first.  


They escorted the students to the hospital wing where they both ordered them to make two lines. Remus was casting the spell on the guys and Andromeda had the girls to start.

 

Andromeda and Remus examined the students; Andromeda checking for pregnancy and Remus for Lilithean exposure. The fourth year Hufflepuffs were clean.  
  
They summoned the Fifth years next.  


Megan Jones was pregnant with Zacharias' son.  


Hannah Abbott with Justin Flinch-Fletchley's daughter.

  
They already knew Susan was expecting Calibom Weasley's daughter.

 

Glais Ollivander had sired a child with a Ravenclaw witch...

 

Leanne Runcorn was expecting Gryffindor Katie Bell’s daughter.

 

Leslie Moody was having Ernie Macmillan’s son.

 

It seemed that there weren’t any bent Hufflepuffs in this year.

 

Odd…

 

The sixth years Hufflepuffs had a one sired pregnancy.

 

Their Beaters Seventh Years Anthony Rickett and Maxine O'Flaherty were expecting a son; curiously it was Rickett who was carrying.

 

Fellow Seventh Years Chasers Malcolm Preece and Heidi Macavoy were expecting a son as well.

 

Seventh Year Chaser Tamsym Inglebee and Sixth Year Keeper Herbert Fleet were expecting a daughter.

 

But it was Seventh Year Deborah Smith that nearly gave Andromeda a heart attack.

 

The Hufflepuff prefect was pregnant with Dora’s child. Had Dora been close enough to Hogwarts to really be affected by the Lilithean? Andromeda hadn’t even considered checking her for exposure.

 

Remus had finished checking his students and headed over to her, “Andromeda?”

 

Andromeda glared at the Hufflepuff who flinched, “Just how long have you and Nymphadora been involved?”

 

Remus gaped.

 

“Open mouths make good doxy traps Lupin.” Andromeda snapped.

 

Deb blinked, “We haven’t…I mean she’s sexy and all but I can’t see her looking my way.”

 

“She must have because a Lilithean impregnated you with her child.” Andromeda snapped.

 

Deb blinked, “I thought I was gaining exam weight. It’s my NEWT year so I was up studying and eating sweets all the time.” then she blushed, “I’ve never had sex before…”

 

Andromeda snorted, “Of course you are a virgin. Must of the bearers are.”

 

Remus sighed, “Perhaps she ought to lie down. She seems in shock and Merlin knows the last time she saw Dora in person.”

 

“Graduation.” The stunned Hufflepuff prefect mumbled.

 

Andromeda was not happy, “Too many damn badgers in the family.”

 

“There, there,” Remus tried to comfort her, “I’m sure that Harry’s boys will be little snakelings. Merlin knows he’ll need a grandmother and you are the eldest female in the House of Black.”

 

“They better be.” The former Queen of Slytherin snarled darkly.

 

They turned their attention to Ravenclaw next.

 

Fifth Year Amanda Brocklehurst of Ravenclaw was pregnant with Hufflepuff Glais Ollivander's son.

 

Sixth year Marcus Belby was expecting a son with Sixth Year Marietta Edgecombe.

 

Seventh Years Eddie Carmichael and Stephanie Fawcett, Chaser Jeremy Stretton and Prefect Felicity Eastchurch; Keeper Grant Page and Sixth Year Beater Duncan Inglebee; Seventh Years Beater Jason Samuels and Latisha Randle; Chasers Ian Chambers and Cynthia Bradley; as well as Captain/Prefect Rodger Davies and Sixth Year Seeker Cho Chang were also expecting boys.

 

What was it with Ravenclaw and boys?  Well with the exception of Fifth Year Padma Patil and Sixth Year Prefect Serotina Vector who were having girls. Padma was having fellow Fifth Year Su Li’s daughter and Serotina was having Seventh Year Genma Farley’s.  Then again female couples were unable to have a son naturally.

 

Fifth Year Michael Corner had show the attentions of a succubus.

 

The next House to be examined was Slytherin.

 

Draco was expecting twins with Harry, while Seventh Year Adrian Pucey was expecting twins with Fifth Year Blaise Zabini.

 

Sixth Year prefect Giselle Goyle was pregnant with Fifth Year Millicent Bulstrode’s daughter- neither family would be happy with that match. They’d already discovered Seventh Year prefect Genma Farley’s child was being carried by Serotina Vector.

 

A succubus had visited Giselle’s brother Greg; but it was Fourth Year Mafalda Prewett was having his child, a girl.

 

The Goyle Patriarch would not be pleased, then again neither would the Head of the Bulstrode family.

 

Pansy Parkinson was irate to find out that she was pregnant with Vincent Crabbe’s sons. The irritating witch actually thought she was going to be Lady Malfoy.

 

It seemed that the Slytherin House had mostly escaped from the Lilithean’s attentions; probably because most of them were attracted to the wrong person.

 

When the Seventh Year Gryffindors were examined, somehow Andromeda was not surprised to find that the Lilithean had sired a child with Fred Weasley’s seed. Head Girl Angelina Johnson was pregnant with a girl.

 

Fellow chaser Alicia Spinnet was pregnant with commentator Lee Jordan’s daughter.

 

Prefect Kenneth Towler was expecting a son with Patricia Stimpson.

 

That was just the Seventh Years, out of the Sixth Year Gryffindors only Katie Belby and Calibom Weasley showed serious effects of Lilithean attention.

 

Ronald Weasley was furious to find out that the Brown heiress Lavender was having his daughter.

 

Hermione Granger was not pregnant with Ron’s child or anyone else's and burst into tears.

 

Lavender was smug but Ronald was furious.

 

How many was that for the Weasley tribe?

 

George was having twin girls, Fred a daughter, Calibom a daughter and now Ronald one as well? Were there not boys in the Weasley seed despite generations of them? Five girls unbelievable…

 

Chaser Dean Thomas was expecting a child with Pavarti Patil, a girl.

 

Alice Tolipan was pregnant with Faye Dunbar’s daughter.

 

Seamus Finnigan bore the echo of a succubus but it was Fourth Year Colin Creevey who has having his child, a boy.

 

It was the youngest of the Weasleys who was expecting Corner’s child, a girl.

 

Apparently the Lilithean was particularly fond of Weasleys.

 

With the inclusion of Ginny’s daughter that made six girls…

 

That was a startling thirty-seven children…

 

Most of the female carried children would be attending Hogwarts starting in 2008; the others would be starting in 2007.

 

For some reason there seemed to be very few sixth and fourth years expecting babies. Most of them were fifth and seventh years.

 

Andromeda was torn between surprise and horror.

 

How would the families deal with this?

 

“Now I think the main trouble is how in the world a Lilithean got into Hogwarts.” Remus muttered, “I’m not a Ward specialist.”

 

“Wasn’t Dumbledore chased out? Perhaps, he tweaked with the wards before he left? Hoping to make trouble for Umbridge probably.” Andromeda offered.

 

“Unless it was the castle. I heard during an Order meeting that Umbridge was locked out of the Headmaster’s Towers but what if the castle locked them both out?” Remus said thoughtfully.

 

“I don’t know but the wards have to be dealt with. This could have been a lot worse. For lack of prenatal care the bearers and foetuses seem healthy but this was merely an initial exam to verify pregnancy or not. Once the parents of both have been informed it is up to them to seek care.” Andromeda shrugged.

 

Remus held out his hand.

 

They shook.

 

“For the moment I think I’ll visit the Library and see if Irma can find some books on wards for me.”

 

Andromeda nodded, “I’ll have to speak with Sirius. I’ll inform him of Deborah Smith’s pregnancy. Then I suppose I ought to break the news to Septimus that most of his grandchildren seem to all be expecting.

 

The two parted ways each lost in thought.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less pregnancies then you suspected or more? Don't worry, Arthur will have to crawl but I think hearing about at least six pregnancies in the family and how many future grandchildren are expected in the next three months or so Arthur will be a bit catatonic for a while. The only one not pregnant or expecting is Dennis? Poor Arthur. Draco is trying to find a balance for their relationship. He doesn't want to force Harry to do as he wishes but would rather they discuss choices. We'll see more of them soon promise. I doubt Molly will take the news of Gideon's return or the pregnancies well. Especially when the two eldest have been incommunicado for months. Ron and Hermione don't know about Harry but they got 'bad' news in this chapter that will take time to deal with.
> 
> The premise of this story is simple for those interested: A creature drawn to sexual energy is loose in Hogwarts. If there is a connection between couples- a mutual attraction the creature manages to combine their ovum or sperm and they conceive. Politics and traditions is important to this story. If only because a majority of the characters impregnated or sired are from traditional/pureblood families. They don't allow children to be born out of a legal relationship. If they are it is because one is already bonded, the bonded one takes custody and their spouse blood adopts them. Hope this makes it less confusing.


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: warnings for Ron-bashing and Hermione angst.

Chapter 15

 

 

Andromeda flooed back to Grimmauld to speak with Sirius…

 

Of course the man was in the library.

 

“So,” he drawled sipping his coffee, “Did you find out?”

 

She glared at him, “Find out what?”

 

“Oh I was bored and repaired the entire tapestry.” He teased.

 

Andromeda scanned the family tree.

 

It seemed that Arcturus Weasley [Arthur], son of Cedrella Black and Septimus Weasley had sired nine children rather that seven. His name was tied to Mary Lynette Prewett [more commonly known as Molly] and Gideon Lionel Prewett who was surprisingly alive.

 

[Andromeda had missed the conversation where Gideon revealed himself.]

 

Apparently Arthur’s eldest William had married a girl named Fleur Delacour [wasn't that the Beauxbatons’ champion?] and they were expecting a little boy named Louis Arthur.

 

Charles Weasley, the second eldest was expecting a son Alexis Mark with…  World famous Seeker and former Durmstrang Champion Viktor Krum?

 

How did those two get together? And when?

 

There was a line growing between Percival Weasley and Oliver Wood who was a descendant of Callidora Black through her daughter Cassiopeia. Hmm…

 

Fridricus was linked with Angelina Johnson; they were expecting a girl that the tapestry declared was Clarine Lorena.

 

George’s children with Brecc Montague were listed as Fenice Clarissa and Galiene Davina Montague.

 

Ronald was linked to Lavender Brown and their daughter was listed as Gwendolyn Hyacinth.

 

Ginevra’s with Michael Corner was written in gold script as Michelle Ginevra.

 

Calibom’s daughter with Susan Bones was claimed to be Andrea Aimee.

 

Apparently, Calibom’s older brother Andret was expecting a son with the Clearwater Heiress Penelope, Price Anir Clearwater.

 

However, Andromeda was surprised to see that Colin Creevey’s sire was Arcturus.

 

It seemed Lord Weasley’s only non-procreating at present grandchildren were Branor, Andret’s twin [They were 11 months apart but still in the same year as Percy since the twins were born in September of 1974], Percy and second year Dennis Creevey.

 

Her own grandchild was listed as Channa Kimah. The Smiths chose Hebrew names for their offspring but Kimah was unfamiliar.

 

Harry’s were Scorpius Aurelian Malfoy and Orion Lucian Potter.

 

Neville was on the family tree through his great grandmother Callidora Black; his sons with Luna Avalon Lovegood were listed as Lysander Aetius Lovegood and Lorcan Francis Longbottom.

 

Mafalda Prewett, a descendant of Lucida Black and Isdemus Prewett who was expecting Gregory Goyle’s child. Lord Goyle would be furious; firstly because it was a little witch and secondly, because Mafalda was the daughter of a Squib and a Muggle.

 

It seemed that Gideon was alive and Mafalda was under his authority.

 

Perhaps, Arthur would annul his bonding to Molly, join himself to Gideon and they could adopt the girl. If she was the daughter of two purebloods even a disgraced one it would be better then her current lineage.

 

“Done catching up?” Sirius drawled.

 

“Are you glad you’re not Septimus or Arcturus?” Andromeda tossed back.

 

“At least the House of Weasley prospers into another generation. We have plenty of descendants of Blacks with in the Houses of Potter, Malfoy, Longbottom, Wood, Weasley, Crouch and of course your daughter. The male line of Crouch is extinct now that both Bartimus’ are gone. However it lives on in the Johnson line in Angelina through her mother Charlene. Caradoc and Alys’ mother was Clorinda Crouch but Caradoc is dead and well it seems he has a child. A Dean…”

 

“Dean Thomas? He’s expecting a child with a Patil. He’s a Gryffindor.”

 

Sirius frowned, “Carey was a Hufflepuff…”

 

“And the Crouches are supposed to be Ravenclaws but Bartimus Jr. the louse was a Slytherin. This Thomas if he was born in a legal contract ought to inherit the Dearborn Estate which would make him more likely to gain Ms. Patil’s father’s approval.”

 

“So would the proper thing be to seize the Crouch title for myself because of Lord Crouch’s involvement with my illegal imprisonment? Or should I see that it is passed on to Athe eldest male descendant of a Crouch Dean Thomas?”

 

“Are there no other legal heirs amoung the Crouches?” Andromeda asked.

 

Sirius shrugged, “I am not sure but they are the closest in the main line and descendants of Castor and Charis Crouch through which I have a secondary claim to seize it.”

 

“Either take the title for yourself as reparation and keep it or take it and name Dean as heir. He is the eldest of the living descendants of Crouch heiresses and birth order is important. If Dean should refuse it, Neville is the next logical heir and after him would be his cousin Craig Dunbar. If Dean dies without heir then it can pass to Neville. After all, it ought to pass to the closest male blood relative, which is still Dean, since his grandmother is Charis’ eldest. If Caradoc still lived it would be his and a secondary heir would be Dean.” Andromeda advised sagely.

 

Sirius nodded, “As much as I would like to have Harry remain my heir, as Lord Black I accept that it is unseemly to remain an incorrigible playboy. What was the name of the Hufflepuff you were talking about the other day?’

 

"Charity Burbage, she currently serves as the Muggle Studies professor. She replaced Quirrell.” Andromeda shrugged.

 

“Don’t really remember a Burbage.”

 

Andromeda sighed, “She was a mousy blonde but grew up to be a beautiful young woman. She was in Regulus’ year but believed in your innocence.”

 

“Once I’m declared innocent and a free man, you should introduce her. She must be something if you recommend her.” Sirius smirked.

 

'Completely incorrigible…' Andromeda thought.

 

XoooooX

 

Hermione had run from the hospital wing in tears.

 

She was the only girl in her dormitory who wasn’t pregnant or expecting a child. She was a bit discomforted to find out that Alice and Faye were lesbians. Though with Faye’s mannish behaviour it wasn’t hard to believe.

 

Pavarti was having Dean’s daughter but Lavender…

 

She sobbed harder.

 

Why? God help her but she loved the arrogant lazy boy. He’d been her best friend and first love since she was twelve…

 

Almost six years later and he was still making her cry…Halloween their first year Ron insulted her and she’d hidden in the bathroom crying. The same bathroom they’d accidentally- because they didn’t know she was in there, locked her in with the Mountain troll.

 

Why Lavender? Was it because she had pretty hair? Because Lavender was a pureblood and she was a Muggleborn? She had mediocre grades! Lavender hung on that idiot Trelawney’s every word and believed her every declaration.

 

Hermione herself was plain with straw-coloured bushy hair and boring nondescript brown eyes. She was trying for ten OWLS, she’d dropped Divination for lack of interest in the subject and Muggle Studies was both boring and too much work.

 

Lavender was only taking Divination and Care of Magical Creatures- relatively bird courses since Hagrid had easy exams and Trelawney was a terrible excuse for a teacher.

 

Hermione felt alone, it had been so hard to take.

 

Pavarti and Dean had been shy when Healer Tonks discovered Pavarti was pregnant with Dean’s daughter.

 

How were they pregnant? She’d never seen them talk outside of class.

 

Dean was always glued to Seamus practically.

 

How could Ron do this?

 

The only unpregnant fifth year Gryffindor, it wasn’t fair!

 

XoooooX

 

Ron was furious.

 

Lavender was pregnant with his kid? That healer must have been drunk or something. He never touched her.

 

Thought about her? Sure. Why not? Lavender Brown was the hottest girl in his year. Those golden curls, soulful blue eyes and curves- damn that girl had fine curves. First girl in their year to develop…

 

He was a pureblood and he wasn’t stupid. Whether his father was estranged from his grandfather or not he was going to end up forced to bond to Lavender.

 

Why? Because she was a pureblood…

 

Had she been Muggleborn and a pureblood willing to bond to him, they would have bonded and after the child was born it would have been taken by his grandfather. His bonded would be expected to blood adopt the child and raise them.

 

Wank off to a girl a few times; have sexy dreams about her and she’s pregnant with your child? Don’t make him laugh.

 

Granted he wasn’t the fastest broom in the shed but he knew how babies were made; it required you to be naked, share a bed and snog.

 

Ron was furious; he did not want to be bonded to Lavender. Bonded to a smart witch like Hermione and he could work a little but she could bring home most of the money. With brains like hers, Hermione would be raking in the galleons.

 

Now how to prove that the baby wasn’t his? Maybe Seamus would take her? After all they did attend the Yule Ball together…

 

XoooooX

 

Giselle Goyle waited for Millie to come back to the common room.

 

When her girlfriend showed up, she grabbed her.

 

A quiet voice called her name, “Prefect Goyle?”

 

Giselle paused, “Yes Prewett?”

 

“I really have to talk to you.”

 

Giselle frowned at her but caught her nervous glances at her brother Greg. “Alright, the four of us will retire to my room.”

 

“Giselle?” Greg frowned at her.

 

“You’re coming and that’s final.”

 

The Slytherin Beater sighed, “Alright I’ll come.”

 

Giselle led them to her room and shut the door.

 

Taking a seat on the bed, she levitated her armchair and desk chair closer.

 

Millie joined her on the bed.

 

Greg was quiet as he took the desk chair and left the more comfortable seating to Mafalda.

 

“Well, I saw Healer Tonks. She informed me that I was pregnant with Millie’s daughter.”

 

Greg frowned, “I don’t understand. You can’t have her child without a special potion you told me that. I promised to keep father distracted from agreeing to a betrothal or a bonding between you and Adrian. When Father passed to the Veil or granted me the title I would allow you two to Bond.”

 

Giselle nodded, “Yes, normally a potion is needed. A Lilithean impregnated me with Millie’s child. I’m three months, nearly four months gone. Father will be furious.”

 

Millie gave a short cold laugh, “Not as furious as my father. He wants me to Bond to Theo so I can give him a grandson, mostly because my sire's House has no heir.”

 

“Can I talk?” the normally quiet, often bullied fourth year spoke up.

 

Giselle smiled at her kindly, “Yes? What is it?”

 

“The Lilithean got me pregnant too. I don’t know what to do. My parents won’t believe it. My mother is already angry I’m a witch. Father tried to get his cousin Molly to take me in…” Mafalda chewed on her lip.

 

Millie was thoughtful, “You’re a Prewett. I believe that you are related to the Weasleys. With no living, official head of the Prewetts, I believe you would fall to the Weasleys. Unless…who was your grandmother?”

 

“I think her name was Lucida. My father was born when she was very old…that’s why he says he has no magic.” Mafalda admitted quietly.

 

“Lucida, I believe she was a Black before her Bonding. Her brother would have been the previous Lord Black Orion. His bonded was the granddaughter of Violet Bulstrode who was a Great-Great Aunt of mine.” Millie frowned, “If there was a Lord Black they could speak for her. Knowing your father Giselle, it would be smarter to be claimed as pureblood. He would not take well to the joining of his blood to a dirty Halfblood. Since her father is a squib and her mother a Muggle, he would be more likely to force Greg to marry someone like Daphne who remains unbetrothed.”

 

Giselle frowned, “Why not Pansy?”

 

Millie smirked, “Miss ‘I shall be Lady Malfoy’ is carrying Vince’s twins. She’s furious and he’s as usually struck dumb. She’s mediocrely talented at best and he’s not much smarter then Marcus Flint.”

 

Mafalda giggled, “My greatest tormentor has ended up pregnant with the spawn of the least intelligent boy in her year? Aren’t Crabbe’s marks worse then Longbottom’s?”

 

Greg winced, “Yeah.”

 

Mafalda frowned, “You’re not stupid but I think he is. You’re dyslexic. There was a boy in my elementary that was dyslexic. I told you that. I’ve been helping you secretly with your classwork since my first year. I don’t have the second best marks in my year for no reason.”

 

Millie blinked, “Second? I know Lovegood is considered brilliant but odd but you’re second?”

 

Mafalda nodded, “Yes. Colin Creevey is third. But the Weasley slut is somewhere in the middle.”

 

“The girl weasel’s a slut?” Millie asked surprised.

 

“She’s been sleeping with that Ravenclaw Corner all year. A wonder she isn’t pregnant already. Everyone but her brothers know it.” Mafalda sneered.

 

Giselle shook her head, “With that many brothers you’d think they would be protective. Even Greg has his moments. He tried chasing all the guys off…”

 

“He didn’t go after me.” Millie smirked.

 

Greg swallowed, “I don’t have a death wish that’s why. Millie knows more spells then I do and her marks are high. She’d curse me inside out if I tried to keep you apart. Besides, I know you like her Giselle.”

 

Giselle blushed, “I care about her Greg.”

 

That was as close as most Slytherins got to admitting love…

 

“So what are we going to do?”

 

“There aren’t any Lords of the House of Black or Prewett to approach…”

 

“There is the House of Weasley.” Millie argued, “Since the daughter of the previous Lord Prewett bonded to the first born of the House of Weasley, there ought to be an heir out of one of Arcturus Weasley’s sons to assume the title. I say we write to Lord Weasley and ask for advice. The witch daughter of a squib can’t approach your father, so she needs a powerful advocate.”

 

“I can give you a daughter Millie but you know I can’t give you a son. You need one to retain control of your father’s title.”

 

“I know that well…Millie is the dominant one but…if she agreed and well…Mafalda didn’t object I’d offer you my seed to try for a son. As long as you agreed to blood adopt sister.” Greg offered nervously.

 

Millie frowned, “I don’t like the idea of bearing a child myself but Giselle can’t carry your child. It would be the only way I could raise a son of my blood.”

 

Mafalda shrugged, “As long as you don’t sleep with her.”

 

Greg puffed himself up, “I, unlike my father am not the sort to have mistresses on the side.”

 

“It’s settled then. We’ll write to Lord Weasley together. I shall have to inform my father,”

 

“No.” Greg spoke up, “I shall write them both. I’ll need one of you to proof-read and edit the letter but I really ought to. It’s my duty as the heir to the House of Goyle. If I want Mafalda I’ll need to negotiate an advocate for her. I’ll write to your father, offering my support to your bonding and offering to assist you in siring an heir. With my support, he will be more likely to agree. I’m just worried with a daughter, father will refuse to let me bond and claim my daughter will be a bastard. I don’t want that for them. It will be hard for them with my blood. Merlin knows Goyle wizards are not known for their intelligence.”

 

“With luck brother she’ll take after myself and Mafalda. I will enjoy getting to know you sister.” Giselle said politely.

 

“As will I and I will be willing to assist you with the letters Greg since it is also for my benefit as well as Giselle’s." Millie muttered.

 

XoooooX

 

Lavender hugged herself, pregnant with Ron’s child…

 

Ronald Weasley was the tallest boy in their year and he had dreamy blue eyes. He also was the sexiest Keeper in school. He looked so sexy in his Quidditch kit.

 

She’d always thought he was cute…she’d wanted him to ask her to the Yule Ball last year but he’d taken Padma.

 

Seamus had agreed to go with her but she knew it was merely for appearance’s sake. She’d stumbled upon then third year Colin Creevey refusing to attend with him because he would be the only one in a male-only couple. She’d offered to go with him when he seemed very upset. He’d accepted but only after repeatedly telling her it was ‘just as friends’. He was a talented dancer and witty conversationalist but he had missed the shy camera-obsessed kid who followed Potter around like a shadow.

 

Ron’s baby…

 

Healer Tonks explained it that for her to have Ron’s baby, he had to like her too…

 

So why was he so upset about this? He liked her right?

 

She’d been working up the nerve to ask him out for weeks.

 

She’d caught Ron giving her admiring glances, he especially seemed to like most boys like staring at her breasts.

 

Lavender prided herself on having a set of lovely breasts and the prettiest hair in their year.

 

She’d write her daddy and explain things…

 

Surely, he’d talk to Ron’s father and grandfather for her.

 

Then Ron would see sense, recover from the shock and be her bonded.

 

A beautiful girl…

 

With her curls, maybe a hit of Ron’s red hair and those blue eyes…

 

She’d always liked the name Gwendolyn and Hyacinth was her favourite flower. Browns named their heiresses for flowers and their sons had nature names. Her brother was named Sorrell and her father was Linden. As a pureblood, her mother was Pauline and born of the House of Clearwater.

 

Which was why her brother was in Ravenclaw…probably. Everyone knew that Clearwaters were Ravenclaws…

 

He was shy and best friends with a Hufflepuff named Elijah who was supposedly Susan Bones’ little brother.

 

She and Pavarti her best friend were expecting babies together…

 

Pavarti was having a little girl too…

 

They would be best friends too…

 

Little Gwen and…whatever name that Pavarti and Dean choose.

 

Oh those two would have adorable babies…

 

Lavender hugged herself grinning.

 

Pavarti’s eyes, Dean’s curls and smile…they would be beautiful but not as pretty as her Gwen.

 

Well Mothers liked to believe theirs were the best…

 

Even if Gwen was the prettiest, she wouldn’t tell her best friend that her daughter was second-best, that just didn’t happen between friends.

 

XoooooX

 

Pansy was furious, shouting at Vince, “How dare you have dreams or fantasies about me!”

 

Vince rolled his eyes, “I can’t help it if I think you’re attractive. I’m not too stupid to realize that you have to find me attractive too for you to be having my kids. So much for your Lady Malfoy fairytale, you will have to settle for being Lady Crabbe. Since you don’t have a brother, one of my sons will become your father’s heir.”

 

“Daddy can’t make me bond to you.” Pansy pouted.

 

Vince sneered, “Really? Two sons? One of them would be his heir but only if he let you bond to me. If they were girls and he didn’t approve of me, Lord Edmund would send you away to have the child and make you give it up. Meanwhile all memory of you being pregnant would be forgotten. Father will be pleased, my bonding to a pureblood heiress and to make it sweeter, the daughter of a fellow Death Eater.”

 

“I won’t bond to you Vince, I won’t.” Pansy stomped.

 

Vince smirked, “We’ll see about that princess. I’ll be writing to my father and yours. They’ll be thrilled, our lines pureblood and secured for another generation.”

 

Pansy wailed.

 

Vince sauntered off.

 

Pansy Parkinson was his, it’s not like Draco wanted her so it wasn’t as if he was stealing a girl from his friend.

 

XoooooX

 

Angelina was furious.

 

Fred had cleared off weeks ago with George leaving during Ron and Harry’s Charms exam.

 

She’d struggled so hard this year to balance school and Quidditch during her NEWT year as well as being Head Girl.

 

She had been dating Fred but with all those responsibilities she’d barely had time for sex. The few times they had sex she’d cast the contraceptive charm herself.

 

This was so not fair!

 

How in Merlin’s name had she stayed pregnant while flying?

 

Everyone knew flying was dangerous when one was pregnant, how had she not miscarried?

 

She was supposed to try out for the Holyhead Harpies this summer! She couldn’t do that while pregnant. Even worse they wouldn’t even sign her on as a reserve if she were pregnant. It was looked down on to get pregnant in school…

 

Sure she adored Fred but babies weren’t in her plans until she was older and could afford to go on maternity leave.

 

He had no job, no income and he hadn’t received his NEWTS yet.

 

Sure they sat them because they were here during NEWT exams back in May but she just knew he didn’t take this seriously.

 

Her father would not approve of him…

 

She let out a soft sob…

 

This was not how her life was supposed to be…

 

XoooooX

 

Ginny was mad!

 

She didn’t believe for one moment that the stupid Lili-whatever it was called was responsible fore her pregnancy.

 

She tracked down Michael and dragged him to an empty classroom.

 

She put her hands on her hips and hissed, “I trusted you!”

 

Michael rolled his eyes, “I cast the contraceptive spell Ginny. A Lilithean can cause pregnancies despite that. It’s the nature of the creature it feeds on sexual energy but they aren’t supposed to be able to get through the wards. You’re good in bed but I didn’t really want to be a dad this young. I didn’t plan on being bonded to you either.”

 

“We’re both purebloods, we’re stuck together. Even if you’re bonded to someone else I’d be ruined.”

 

Michael snorted, “You’re already broken in and most wizards don’t really want leftovers. I’ll be informing my father. It’s too late to lose it Ginny so don’t even try. You’d kill yourself in the process.”

 

“You’re lucky I didn’t lose it flying.”

 

Michael glared, “If I’d known you were pregnant I’d have you kicked off the team so fast.”

 

Ginny tried to hex him; “It’s my choice if I fly.”

 

Michael retorted casting a shield, “Not if you were pregnant. I would have gone straight to Head Girl Johnson. As House Captain she’d be duty bond to take you off the team.”

 

Ginny stomped off, “I don’t want to bond to you. I’m supposed to be Lady Potter.”

 

Michael called after her, “As if Potter would want you after you’ve been pregnant with my kid. Wonder where he is anyway? Bet you he’s into blokes, he’s never once really ogled Brown or even Cho. He’s indifferent to them, unless he’s already got a thing going with Granger.”

 

Ginny spun around, “Hermione doesn’t like Harry. I’d know.”

 

“Yeah right. She spends a lot of time with him.”

 

“Hermione’s in love with my brother!”

 

“Fred? Hasn’t got a shot in hell. He’s wrapped around the Head Girl’s finger.”

 

Ginny snapped, “No, she likes Ron.”

 

Michael blinked at her, “What? Are you crazy? Why would she like him? He’s a terrible Keeper, he practically handed us our Match. We didn’t even need Cho to win. He has terrible marks. I’ve seen the P’s he’s been handed in Charms and Transfiguration. She ought to have been a Ravenclaw anyway with brains like hers. Protean charm remember that? I still remember what happened to poor Marietta.”

 

“She told on us. She deserved it.”

 

“You really are a vindictive little Weasel aren’t you?”

 

Ginny tried to cast another Bat Bogey Hex at him.

 

As her boyfriend, he’d learned the proper shield and cast it lazily to avoid it.

 

“You’re stuck with me Weasley. Get used to the idea of being Mrs. Ginevra Corner.”

 

“Never!”

 

Casting a shield on his back, Michael walked off snickering. He had no interest in bonding to her but he thought his daughter deserved better then to be treated like the unwanted bastard daughter of a slut so he’d agree to bond to her if only for the child’s sake.

 

He’d probably call her Mishel which was close to Michael anyway- he hated the name Michaela. He’d let Mishel have the middle name Genevieve for her mother although he would prefer something else.

 

A life bonded to Ginny Weasley; the fates must hate him. Why not someone smart and talented like Hermione Granger?

 

He would be a proper bonded, he would get a decent job and make money for his family after school.

 

He wished he’d never started seeing Ginny, after all someone that easy would never be an honourable Bondmate.

 

XoooooX

 

Deborah was thrilled; she caressed her stomach and thought how lucky she was.

 

Tonks' baby? When was her former Housemate at School? She hadn’t seen her or guessed she was around?

 

Sure she knew that the Auror was a Metamorphmagus…

 

Well there was that time that Tonks impersonated McGonagall to scare away Marcus Flint who was trying to bully her for being a cowardly duffer.

 

She’d become braver since then; after all she had to live up to her ancestress Helga’s reputation. Hufflepuff had become more confident since Cedric had been picked as the Hogwarts Champion last year.

 

It was sad he died just as he won…

 

She’d been one of the few witches in her House who wasn’t crushing on the rugged Seeker.

 

No she had a crush on Maxine’s predecessor Nymphadora Tonks. The older girl had been a thorn in the Weasley twins’ side.

 

Tonks had hand picked and trained Max and Tony as her replacements.

 

You would have thought that Tonks would have been named a prefect with her leadership skills but Professor Sprout had thought she was incorrigible. Tonks was a prankster…

 

Deborah groaned, Tonks’ daughter would be just like her she just knew it; a prankster and probably a Metamorphmagus with her luck.

 

“Hey Deb?”

 

Her musing was interrupted by her arrogant brother Zacharias who for whatever reason captain of their House team.

 

He was a poor substitute/replacement for Cedric. Any current member of the team would have been a better choice. He’d kept the other three Chasers on the team and rotated them so he could play. It was a pity that rest of the House team would be forced to continue under his leadership.

 

Deborah sighed, “What do you want Zacharias?”

 

Zach scowled, “Megan’s pregnant.”

 

Deborah blinked, “What?”

 

Zach glared, “I said she’s pregnant and that Healer said it’s mine.”

 

Deborah groaned. “Dad’s going to have a heart attack.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I’m pregnant as well.”

 

Zacharias groaned, “Oh really? Whose the father?”

 

“It’s Tonks’ baby.”

 

Zacharias groaned, “You’re a knea…”

 

Deborah smacked him, “I won’t listen to you talk that way about us. I’ve not spoken to her in years. I didn’t even know she liked me. I’m still in shock.”

 

Megan Jones, a year mate of Zach’s said softly, “It’s a boy.”

 

“We’re calling it David because I like the name and Jonathan for our father.” Zach smirked.

 

A boy…she might be carrying Tonks’ child but sons would be denied to them. They couldn’t conceive a son naturally and with Zach’s reaction it was improbable that he would help them. Besides, she doubted that Tonks would willing carrying a child. It would be her…

 

“I suppose,” Zacharias said arrogantly, “I ought to write father to share the news. Your daughter’s sire might be an Auror but she still has a Muggleborn sire. It will cheapen the connection, after all her mother is a disgraced Slytherin.”

 

Deborah winced; sometimes she was ashamed of him. “I’ve met her mother. I like her.” Granted Healer Tonks was an intimidating person but she was obviously intelligent…

 

She only hoped that Tonks’ mother came to approve of her.

 

After all she did want to be a healer…

 

If only there was a Head of the Black Family who would reinstate Tonks’ mother to the family, then perhaps things would be brighter…

 

A name rang in her heart, Channa. It meant grace and despite the difficulties she would face in the near future this little one felt like a gift from the fates, she’d been graced with the gift of Tonks’ daughter.

 

She knew that Tonks’ mother’s name was Andromeda and that was the name of a Constellation.

 

Maybe Kimah, it was a female family name that was said to mean the Pleiades.

 

Channa Kimah was pretty…

 

XoooooX

 

Colin was pacing and waiting for Seamus to come back from the hospital wing.

 

He knew that Seamus had some suspicions of his origins. His boyfriend said that two Muggleborn wizards was impossible so he had to be related to a pureblood line somehow.

 

Seamus’ comment about wizards being able to have a baby without a girl scared him. He’d refused to have penetrative sex with Seamus despite his love for the older Gryffindor. He really loved him…he was still upset.

 

Pregnant…

 

How did he explain this to his Muggle father and brother?

 

He still didn’t understand how a guy had a baby anyway it was so far out of his imagining. Even if he secretly was happy that it was Seamus’ baby.

 

A little boy…

 

He snagged Seamus’ hand when the coffee-haired boy walked past, “Please can we talk?”

 

Seamus smirked, “So you’re the reason an incubus liked me?” he lifted him up and snogged him, “My baby? You are right? You’re having my baby?”

 

Colin flushed and nodded.

 

Seamus spun around with him and then shifted him a little to throw an arm around his best friend Dean. “I’m going to be a da!”

 

Dean smirked, “So am I.”

 

Seamus punched him playfully in the shoulder. “Good for you. Pavarti? She’s cute for a girl but I’ve got a thing for sexy blondes.”

 

“What about Lavender?” Dean teased.

 

Seamus groaned, “You kidding? I was her pity date. Didn’t want to bandy it about back then but it’s true. I wanted to take Colin but he wouldn’t agree to come.”

 

“I was thirteen!” Colin protested, “I was still unsure about this. Sure I watched you about as much as Harry but…I just wasn’t ready to admit to liking blokes. I was also embarrassed to be the only male date of a bloke.”

 

Seamus kissed him, “I know, it’s okay. You’re mine mo chuisle.”

 

Colin shivered.

 

“I think we should call him Colm Shamus.”

 

Dean laughed at him, “What are you a narcissist Shay?”

 

“Shut up what are you calling your daughter?” The Irish Quidditch freak shot back.

 

“Parma for Pavarti’s mum.”

 

The girl beside him blinked, “How did you know what my mother’s name is?”

 

Dean smirked, “Overheard you talking to Lavender about family names once. I know your dad’s name is Kamal.”

 

“Parma Deanna sounds nice.” Seamus teased.

 

“Was thinking Melinda.” Dean groused.

 

“Pari Melinda would be a pretty name.” Pavarti offered

 

“Oh Pavarti thinks you’ll give her only girls!” Seamus snickered.

 

Dean punched him in the shoulder; “You’re just trying to make me jealous because you’re having a son.”

 

Seamus snorted, “You’re very much mistaken, girls are rare for us. It’s hard for wizard couples to have them.”

 

Pavarti nodded, “It’s sad but true. Since Seamus is your best friend, he’s our daughter’s godfather right Dean?”

 

Dean smirked, “Only if I’m Colm’s godfather.”

 

“What about a godmother?”

 

Pavarti chuckled, “It has to be Lavender, she’s my best friend.”

 

Colin blushed, “I don’t have a close female friend to ask.”

 

“Well, you could ask Harry. Its considered an honour and I don’t think he would refuse. We are sort of friends through D.A.” Seamus offered.

 

“Don’t you have to have one of each gender?”

 

Seamus shook his head, “They are usually close relations or friends, and sometimes one asks a co-worker or a boss. My godparents are my maternal aunt and uncle. The bearer chooses a person to offer magic to protect the child and the sire does as well. If anything happens to the parents it is the godparents who step in as guardians for the child. I’d trust Dean with our child and he better trust me.”

 

Pavarti teased, “What if I wanted to let Padma raise Parma instead?”

 

Dean whistled, “Mother’s wishes supersede mine, if she wants Padma then I’ll have agree.”

 

The four were rather happy, even though Dean and Pavarti’s unexpected baby girl sort of tied them together. They hadn’t actually confessed feelings for each other.

 

Dean chuckled, “Well Pavarti now you know why I called you and Padma the prettiest girls in our year.”

 

Pavarti blushed. “I would have agreed to go with you if you’d asked before Harry did.”

 

Dean shook his head, “And deny our champion that honour of your companionship at the Ball? I wouldn’t be so cruel.”

 

“Where were you anyway?” Seamus asked, “I saw you for a while but you disappeared.”

 

“I took Susan but she spent the whole time staring at a Weasley. I think Calibom is an estranged cousin, the twins never talked about him. I left early and went to draw up in the common room. She didn’t even notice I left.” Dean shrugged

 

“A pity you didn’t rescue me from Harry.” Pavarti pouted, “He was a terrible dancer and didn’t want to have any fun. He’s a nice guy but a terrible date.” She scowled, “I felt terrible for bullying Padma into coming. She was miserable because she wasn’t coming with her best friend. I don’t think Su came. I don’t know what Lavender sees in Ron…”

 

The other three shrugged.

 

“It is a pity that Hermione likes him so much and Lavender is having his baby.” Dean said shaking his head.

 

Seamus rolled his eyes, “He was furious. Like it’s Lavender’s fault. I wonder if Harry’s pregnant too. He disappeared so abruptly.”

 

“Harry? It couldn’t be Cho’s. They had a shouting match over the Marietta incident. If he's pregnant that means he likes a guys.” Pavarti reminded them.

 

“I think he likes Malfoy.” Colin piped up.

 

The other three let out mixed noises of astonishment.

 

Seamus gaped at his boyfriend, “Are you crazy Colin? They hate each other…”

 

Colin laughed, “You haven’t see the looks Harry gives Malfoy then.”

 

“The go choke on a flobberworm?” Seamus said weakly.

 

Colin smirked, “Nope, the oh please fuck me look. They practically flirt during a match.”

 

“Then why did Draco get Harry tossed off the team?” Dean frowned.

 

“Well it’s dangerous to fly while pregnant?” Seamus coughed.

 

“Maybe it wasn’t his intention. He was furious at every match Ginny played. He bullied Ron because he’s terrible. Ron can’t guard to save his life. He needed to be the one banned for Quidditch for life.” Colin said sternly, “Because of him and without Harry we were dead last this year for the Quidditch cup. I think Malfoy was trying to goad Ron, we all know he has a temper. It was just bad luck that it was Harry and the twins who got in trouble. Besides, Harry wasn’t as involved as the twins. I have the pictures to prove it.”

 

The four headed back to Gryffindor Tower still arguing the probability of Harry and Malfoy being a couple.

 

Colin supported it because he thought it was true and Pavarti because she thought they would be cute together. It would be romantic if rivals became lovers in the end.

 

Seamus disliked Malfoy and thought he was a right nasty bully who had it out for all Gryffindors. If it was true, he’d deal with it because he considered Harry a friend and if Malfoy did make Harry happy he was okay with that.

 

Dean didn’t think much of Malfoy as a person but as an artist he had to admit that Malfoy was aesthetically pleasing. He could understand why someone would find him comely. As Harry’s friend his happiness was important. Knowing Pavarti liked him back made him in such a good mood that he had a hard time thinking about hating anyone.

 

XoooooX

 

Cedrella Weasley formerly of the House of Black hadn’t visited the Weasley Family tapestry since she checked to see what Arthur’s irritating bonded Mary was expected when she was last pregnant.

 

She still detested that brat.

 

Who used nefarious means to sleep with your brother’s betrothed to have their child?

 

She stole her brother’s lover by whimpering when they threatened to take her child and have her arrested for rape. Her son was too soft-hearted by half and lied, he claimed he’d been drinking underage and they’d ended up sleeping together. He claimed to have ‘just’ remembered though it was a bit hazy.

 

Gideon had been heartbroken and the news of his supposed death had taken the life out of her son.

 

Soon after that he was reassigned to a Department of Magical Law Enforcement with less prestige then the Auror department.

 

The tapestry was free from dust.

 

Cedrella knew of William and Charlus’ former paramours.

 

Fleur and William met properly at Gringotts. There was a party to welcome new employees.

 

Someone spiked the drinks and her usually responsible grandson ended up in bed with the young intern. Fleur and William struck up a friendship and were soon dating. William introduced her to his grandfather who approved of her immediately.

 

William had been annoyed with his mother so with only them in attendance as his family, William had married the pretty Veela. It had been a simple ceremony in France.

 

They were expecting a little boy in November.

 

Now Charles claimed he met Viktor over dinner during the Tournament before the First Task. His boss, the head of the Dragon Preserve was Dragomir Ionescue and he was Viktor’s uncle. Dragomir was Viktor’s mother’s elder brother.

 

Charles was surprisingly pregnant with Viktor’s son. It had taken them by surprise, Charles was a tall strong man- well he was just shy of six feet.

 

Cedrella  approached the tapestry.

 

There was William’s son: Louis Arthur.

 

A peace offering for not inviting his own father to his bonding?

 

Charles’ was Alexis Mark- Weasleys chose Latin names and Prewetts often chose Arthurian names so Mark was clearly a tribute to that. Alexis was an eastern European name so it must have been chose for that reason.

 

She already knew about George’s little girls but she found she actually approved of the names- though she was sure that George and the Montague heir had _yet_ to talk.

 

Fenice Clarissa and Galiene Davina Montague...

 

Fenice meant Phoenix, which was both an Arthurian name and a constellation. Clarissa was also an Arthurian name as was Galiene. Davina met beloved…George must truly care for the Montague heir…

 

However she did not expect to see quite so many additional names on the tapestry.

 

She did know about Andret’s child with the Clearwater heiress.

 

Cedrella did not approve of Penelope! It didn’t matter in the least that they related through marriage anyway. Penelope had tried and failed to seduce her grandson Percival. After Andret admitted to worrying over her petrifaction Penelope had stopped being friends with Percival and attached herself to Andret. Percival had been secretly seeing Oliver Wood, her niece Cassiopeia had admitted to her grandson’s attraction. It was rather curious that her great-great nephew would in all probability become her grandson-in-law.

 

That is if her terribly insecure but brilliant grandson would admit he loved Oliver.

 

While she disliked Mary, the rift between her son Arcturus and Percival would not be allowed to last much longer.

 

She also knew of Calibom’s daughter with the Bones heiress Susan, it seemed that they were to be calling her Andrea Esmée. Hmm…

 

Andrea was similar to Andret, a feminine form if you would and Esmée was French for esteemed or loved? Perhaps a tribute to Susan’s feelings for her grandson?

 

She was not expecting all of her grandsons through Arthur minus Percival and Dennis to be expecting children.

 

Fredrick was apparently expecting a daughter Clarine Rena with the current Head Girl Angelina Johnson.

 

Ronald who had dismal grades and was handing her former House Slytherin the Quidditch cup because he failed to live up to William’s skill as a Keeper was expecting a daughter Gwendolyn Hyacinth with the Brown heiress Lavender.

 

Ginevra was pregnant by a relative nobody named Michael Corner and their daughter’s name seemed to be Mishel Genevieve.

 

She was rather annoyed with this bothersome creature.

 

She was grateful that its appearance had resulted in Gideon’s return to the bosom of the family but to be expecting great-grandchildren from almost all her grandchildren was very annoying. If only for the reasons that the birthdays would be close together…

 

Colin was pregnant? He was older then Ginny supposedly but he was having a son like his elder half-brothers.

 

Then again considering that his name was joined to a Seamus Finnigan was it no wonder it was a boy? A Colm Shamus…

 

Thank Merlin that Dennis and Percival weren’t having children yet…

 

XoooooX

 

Harry was curled up next to Draco in the front parlour with a book on healing. He had a bowl of strawberries in his lap and he was nibbling on them himself as well as absently feeding his bonded them.

 

Draco had an arm around his waist, behind his back and gently rubbed his stomach.

 

He was rewarded once in a while with a kick.

 

Harry closed his book, “I was wondering something.”

 

Draco nuzzled his neck, “Wondering what?”

 

“How Sirius’ Family Tapestry knew what we were calling our sons before we even knew about them.”

 

Draco laughed, “It’s a special sort of magic, lost to an extent. A true family tapestry can predict Bondings and declare children before the couples in question know themselves. Sirius mentioned the other day that his mother hadn’t known she was pregnant with his brother until she walked into the library one morning and there was his name: Regulus Cygnus.”

 

“Why would we chose the names Scorpius Aurelian and Orion Lucian?” Harry asked curiously.

 

“Scorpius because it’s my favourite constellation and star names are a Black family tradition. Aurelian is a family name amoung the Princes, which is Uncle Severus’ family. I would have chosen it in honour of my godfather. Sirius is the closest thing to a true father you have so I suspect you chose his middle name subconsciously in his honour. As for Lucian it is related to Lucius so perhaps my father?”

 

Harry snorted, “You’re full of yourself, isn’t Lucius your middle name?”

 

Draco blinked, “Yes it is. How did you know?”

 

Harry smirked, “You told me once in a dream I think. Perhaps, I named Orion Lucian for you, but honoured your father indirectly.”

 

Draco just had to snog his cheeky mate for that.

 

It was getting closer to July…he couldn’t wait to for Harry to have their sons. If only so he could take Harry to bed and ravish him again. He missed the series of mind blowing orgasms his mate could wring from him.

 

“No dirty thoughts.” Harry teased.

 

Draco smirked, “With a mate who possesses such a delicious arse, it’s hard not to think such thoughts.”

 

Harry kissed him lightly, “Soon…I miss you making love to me too. Imagine how explosive it will be. Our bonding consummation was more than I dreamt it could be.”

 

Draco caressed his belly, “It will be twice as enjoyable now that I know what you like.”

 

Harry flushed, “Please don’t tease. A few weeks of blowjobs and wanking will only scratch the itch, not satisfy it.”

 

Draco snickered, “I would prefer that it keeps you from begging me for what we both want by making the waiting more bearable. Devious Morganna, not only while I be thrilled to have your completely after Scorpius and Orion are born hopefully I can talk you into coming away with me for a few days. So we can have a proper honeymoon.”

 

Harry frowned, “I couldn’t leave our sons.”

 

Draco kissed him, “Andromeda thought after a few weeks of no sleep you’d welcome it. Your mother took a few days and let Andromeda watch you when you were a baby. Between being in hiding and a infant, she needed a small vacation to regroup.”

 

“They left me?” Harry swallowed.

 

Draco sighed, “They were young and both their parents were dead. It’s common to let a house elf be the primary caregiver until the child is older. Dippy raised me and cared for me until I went to Hogwarts and then I had Dobby. She still looks after me but she would love to look after our sons.”

 

“I can’t leave our sons alone.” Harry whispered.

 

Draco cradled his mate’s face in his hand, “Harry listen to me, we’re only fifth years. In September we’ll be sixth years, we have two years of instruction left. We’ll have to return to Hogwarts. How can you handle a baby and school if Dippy doesn’t watch them?”

 

“I’ll watch them.”

 

The young couple had been so engrossed in themselves- no offence meant but it was true, that they forgot Remus was in the room.

 

Harry bit his lip, “I can’t ask you to do that…”

 

Remus smiled, “It would be a pleasure. I spent some time at the house so your parents couldn’t sleep. James tried to care for you and protect you but sometimes he didn’t want to let go of you. He would stay up all night sometimes to make sure that you were alive and breathing. Lily had to cast sleep spells on him so he wouldn’t exhaust himself. Sometimes she’d cuddle up and take a nap with him, other times she’d end up in one of her labs.”

 

“Labs?” Harry asked curiously.

 

“She worked for the Department on Experimental Charms before your were born. Lily was also quite fond of Potions and had a Potions lab. She found brewing to be relaxing while charms was stimulating.”

 

Harry pondered this tidbit about his parents.

 

“I don’t mind. You’d still have Dippy during the day.” Draco decided to agree, saying he didn’t trust Remus would led to an argument. Besides, he hadn’t disliked the man as a teacher. His main reason for being nice was that he was pretty sure that Uncle Severus liked him despite his gruffness.

 

“Except during the full moon.” Harry said softly. “Only because I think Remus would feel safer that way.”

 

Remus flushed and nodded, “I don’t know my own strength too close to then."

 

Harry yawned, snuggling up to Draco.

 

Draco stroked his hair and softly whispered a song Dippy sang to him when he was small.

 

Harry drifted off to sleep quickly.

 

“They must have tired him out.” Remus said softly.

 

“It will be better on his body to have them but he will suffer lack of sleep.” Draco observed quietly.

 

“Between Dippy and myself you’ll be alright.” Remus said sagely.

 

“I only hope you and my godather are bonded soon. If only to have my happiness.”

 

Draco was still hurt his mother abandoned him.

 

It was Sirius who explained it to him, for which he was grateful even if it hurt.

 

Merlin knows his father wouldn’t discuss it…

 

Draco kissed Harry’s temple and closed his eyes.

 

Suddenly a nap seemed like a marvellous idea…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione was crying as you can see in this chapter because she wasn't pregnant. Ron didn't return her sexual attraction. He was blinded by Lavender's good looks and look where it got him.
> 
> Blaise's twin boys were discovered during Harry's reception. They are Perseus Enzo and Balen Tiberius. Tiberius is for Adrian's father Tiberius. Enzo is Blaise's middle name and Balen is the name of his grandfather who he doesn't know.They chose Perseus in honour of Draco, giving a constellation name to Blaise's first born. 
> 
> Oh Arthur is in for it. Especially when he finds out that his eldest sons were bonded and he wasn't invited. He's going to feel very old when he hears about all of his soon-to-be born grandchildren. George is give birth first of course. Molly will finally be punished for what she did to Arthur and her own brother- that is when Arthur tells her that they are over. By finally telling the truth about what she did and with the cooperation of Septimus and Gideon, he can be free of Molly.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 

 

Harry woke up to a letter beside his glasses.

 

He sighed putting on his glasses, he recognized the handwriting as Hermione’s. Trying not to wake Draco he opened it.

 

' **Harry,**

**You didn’t answer Ron’s message so either you’re mad at us or**

**something happened and you think we’ll hate you for it.**

**I don’t know what I’m going to do. You’re not here and I**

**desperately need someone to talk to. I can’t talk to Ron; he’s**

**out of my reach forever.**

**I looked up Lilitheans in the library and I’m not sure how I**

**should take this. Ron obviously likes someone else. It hurts**

**but I have to deal with it.**

**I don’t think Ron’s told you yet, he’s probably still in denial.**

**Lavender is pregnant with his daughter, and I’m not. I’m the**

**only one in my dormitory who isn’t pregnant. Besides Faye**

**Dunbar but she doesn’t really count because Alice Tolipan**

**is pregnant with her daughter.**

**Rumour has it that most of our year will end up with private**

**apartments to live with their spouse starting in September.**

**So I’ll be left in the dormitory alone…**

**Faye will be with Alice, Lavender with Ron, and Pavarti with**

**Dean. Seamus is supposedly with the camera-obsessed**

**Creevey. Neville was picked up by his Gran and I haven't**

**talked to him so I don’t know about him. Unless you**

**haven’t sired a child or aren’t pregnant I’m the only Fifth**

**Year not really part of this.**

**If you were pregnant or with someone expecting, you**

**would tell me right?**

**If you were I’d try to like them.**

**You aren’t hiding from us because you’re pregnant with**

**someone like Malfoy’s kid, are you? Merlin I hope not, that**

**would be awkward. You still dislike him right? I really hope**

**you aren’t pregnant so I wouldn’t be the only one…**

**Please write me back…**

**I’m sorry I didn’t write sooner but you know how I get**

**during exams.**

**Hermione** ’

 

Harry stared at it. He wasn’t sure what to think. Ron was with Lavender? Sure he caught his friend ogling her a few times but he couldn’t understand the attraction.

 

Hermione really liked Ron and he wasn’t sure why. Ron wasn’t a great person; he took advantage of Hermione and made her do a lot of his homework after he dithered until the last minute. Not that Harry was much better, he’d allowed himself to fall behind as well and had needed her help more that he should have.

 

Familiar hands caressed his stomach and lips brushed his neck.

 

“Morning.” Draco whispered, “What are you reading?”

 

Harry sighed, “A letter from Hermione. She apparently ended up the only Gryffindor in our year not part of the Lilithean’s victims.”

 

“Why?” Draco said kissing his ear.

 

“She likes Ron and well…he apparently liked Lavender enough to have Lilithean inspired dreams. He apparently isn’t pleased Lavender’s having his baby.”

 

Draco frowned, “No offence meant but why would a witch as smart as Granger like Weasel? He’s lazy, foulmouthed and practically hands rivals a match. Have you seen his marks? Nearly straight ‘P’s in a lot of his classes.”

 

Harry frowned, “He does alright in Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and Defence.”

 

Draco blinked at him, “Harry, with the instructors we’ve had its no wonder he’s actually managed to pass Defence. As for Divination it’s a bird course; throw in enough disasters and it’s a guaranteed A or EE; Make them dreadful enough and you have an O. In Care of Magical Creatures, I’ve watched him work. He had the oaf thinking that weasel believes he’s a great teacher. Harry he’s completely awful.”

 

Harry frowned, “Just because you insulted Buckbeak,”

 

Draco groaned, “This isn’t about Buckbeak. This is about third years and Hippogriffs; they are far too dangerous for children, for our age to Adrian’s sure, why not? Unicorns, Flobberworms, Crups and Kneazels would be smarter choices to start off an introduction to Care of Magical Creatures but not Hippogriffs.”

 

“Hagrid might not be a great teacher but he’s a decent person.” Harry shrugged cuddling with his husband.

 

“If you say so. I personally have no like for the oaf.” Draco grumbled.

 

“He’s very oversized due to his heritage and doesn’t know his own strength. It will be quite a while before I would let him near our boys.” Harry mumbled.

 

“If you were thinking of letting a half giant around our infant sons when he’s obsessed with dangerous creatures I would be extremely…worried for their safety.” Draco said carefully.

 

“Really? You wouldn’t be questioning my sanity?” Harry asked arching an eyebrow.

 

“Perhaps, but I would be desperately hoping you knew what you were doing. That Hagrid wouldn’t be a danger to our sons. I can’t forbid you introducing our sons to someone like the oaf but I could disapprove.” Draco sighed.

 

Harry kissed him, “I wouldn’t want them in danger. With the exception of the full moon I would trust Remus with our sons.”

 

 “He’s a decent sort of a werewolf.” Draco acknowledged.

 

They shared another kiss before they went to share a shower and dress.

 

XoooooX

 

George was nervous as hell.

 

He’d gained Brecc’s father’s begrudging approval and now his grandfather and Brecc’s father decided that he had to face Brecc. It didn’t help that his father was against the match…

 

Merlin…

 

He’d almost rather face his own mother’s disapproval and hours of lecture. He was rather a failure as a Gryffindor at the moment. He cared for Brecc, he did…but how could he face him knowing the part he played in Brecc’s injuries?

 

Ted Tonks, one of Brecc’s healers escorted him to Brecc’s bed and parted the curtain. “It’s alright. Perhaps, seeing a familiar face will prove helpful.”

 

George swallowed.

 

The curtain closed and then he was alone with Brecc.

 

“I know you’re a Weasley. You better be George.”

 

George blinked, “What?”

 

“If you’re Fred I will strangle you.”

 

George sighed collapsing in a nearby chair, “Then you do remember.”

 

“It took a while. I’ve been closed mouthed about it. I’m irritated; it’s a very disconcerting feeling being tugged through vanishing cabinets. What are you doing here?”

 

“Your father said I ought to visit. I think he’s trying to rub it in. He knows I’m unsure of seeing you…especially after what Fred did. I ought to have stopped him.”

 

“I was only trying to impress you by taking on your brother.” Brecc grumbled.

 

“What?”

 

“Of course you wouldn’t be having dreams of me. I knew it was one-sided. Why would you be interested in a snake like me?”

 

George gave him a shy smile, “I am.”

 

“You are what?” Brecc snarled.

 

“Attracted to you and I’ve had some rather sexy dreams about you.” George admitted.

 

Brecc frowned, “You better not be lying.”

 

George shook his head, “Would I have thrown myself at your father’s mercy if I didn’t?”

 

“Why would you do that?”

 

“Because of what Fred did and because…I like you. Did your father mention the Lilithean?’

 

Brecc shrugged, “Not that I know of.”

 

George groaned, “He hates me. I knew it. You do know what a Lilithean is though right?”

 

“Yes I was in Defence with you when Lupin talked about Dark Creatures Weasley.”

 

“It visited you and me. It took your…” George blushed, “seed and left it inside me.”

 

“It impregnated you?” Brecc frowned.

 

George bit his lip, “Yeah.”

 

“With my baby?”

 

George shook his head, “No…with your daughters.”

 

Brecc was confused for a moment and then he grabbed George by the shirt and kissed him ravenously.

 

George moaned softly, letting the Slytherin Chaser pull him closer and shyly kissed him back.

 

Brecc broke the kiss and smirked, “So father said we’re getting bonded?”

 

George swallowed and nodded, “Soon…as soon as you’re released that is.”

 

“You know I’m going to have a limp for life right?

 

George sighed, “Yes and I know that’s my fault.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I didn’t stop Fred.”

 

“You always were the quiet twin.” Brecc grumbled, “Bet you’ve never told Fred off in your life. You probably are always dragged around at his whims.”

 

George winced, “That’s true. He has a rather dominating personality, which doesn’t leave room for anyone else to have opinions.”

 

“He won’t take us together well.”

 

“Which is why I’ve been avoiding him. He doesn’t have a say. It’s my life.”

 

“How are you going handle your prank creating business if you’re my bonded?”

 

George shrugged, “I don’t know. I already decided that if he makes me choose the only choice I can make is to be with you. I won’t embarrass either of our families by giving birth outside of a bonding. I know he’s not fond of you but he better learn to like it. I already know Dad’s decided he doesn’t like you and you aren’t good enough. He doesn’t even know you!” he grumbled.

 

“You chose me? I never would have guessed. Hoped for but not expected.” Brecc said thoughtfully, “I see I didn’t make a mistake in my choice of future Bondmate.”

 

“So…am I forgiven?” George asked frowning.

 

“For what?”

 

“Letting Fred toss you in a Vanishing cabinet? I did try to get into the Room of Requirement to get you out but I couldn’t get back in…” George mumbled.

 

“Trying to take points from Fred probably wasn’t a smart idea.” Brecc shrugged.

 

“He would have ignored it if it hadn’t been our birthday.” George blushed.

 

Brecc blinked, "Oh…that would make a difference. I hadn’t known. “

 

George gave him a nervous smile, “Well now you know.”

 

“Girls huh?”

 

George nodded.

 

“When?”

 

“August?”

 

Brecc frowned, “That’s not a lot of time…”

 

“You really are okay with it?”

 

Brecc smirked, “I told father it was you or no one. I’m glad he took me seriously.”

 

George was tugged on the bed, and he shyly laid his head on Brecc’s chest.

 

“Don’t get sappy on me Gryffindor.” Brecc muttered.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” George muttered hiding a smile, he was engaged and Brecc was okay with it.

 

Perhaps, there was some thing between them more then just the dreams and their girls.

 

“What are we going to call them?” Brecc asked.

 

“My grandmother Cedrella said the tapestry claimed they were going to be Fenice Clarissa and Galiene Davina Montague.”

 

Brecc smirked, “I’m okay with Fenice, Clarissa and Galiene but Davina? Is there a reason you would subconsciously choose a name that means beloved?”

 

George blushed, “You caught me…I guess I am a sappy Gryffindor.”

 

“Merlin…” Brecc groaned.

 

“You knew I was a Gryffindor when you first thought I was sexy.”

 

“You’ve been sexy since I first saw you in Quidditch robes. Sexiest beater I know.”

 

“Yeah but you prefer me when I’m your Keeper.” George teased.

 

“Prat.”

 

Deep down, George knew that Brecc really cared for him even if the Slytherin might never actually ‘man up’ and say it. Slytherins usually never used the word ‘love’.

 

Brecc had ‘a great affection for him’ which in Gryffindor speak meant love, he was sure of it.

 

XoooooX

 

Passing out in the Hogwarts Library after returning the first set of books on wards probably wasn’t Remus’ smartest idea.

 

He sat up and rubbed his eyes yawning.

 

He felt eyes glaring at him.

 

“Are you crazy?”

 

Remus blinked and spotted Severus, his eyes widened. “Shit…”

 

“Don’t tell me, you had a dream about me didn’t you?”

 

* Flashback *

_Remus had enough, Severus had chased him from Hogwarts once before and it wasn’t happening again._

_He opened the door to Severus’ office and slammed it shut behind him._

_“I know you want me Severus. I saw you eyeing me the last few days.” He growled._

_“Looks don’t have to result in anything.” Severus scowled focusing on reviewing his holiday homework for Draco who was going to be privately tutored next year._

_“I am sick of you ignoring me Severus.”_

_“I would think that at your age Lupin that you would be used to disappointment.”_

_Remus swept everything off Severus’ desk before hauling the man up for a kiss._

_Severus didn’t actually protest, his eyes were wide with shook and then he eagerly began kissing him back._

_Remus sat in Severus’ chair and pulled that man into his lap, kissing him._

_They tore at each other’s clothes._

_Remus touched his wand to Severus’ arse; he cast two charms before he tossed it away._

_Severus whimpered when he thrust deep inside the Slytherin._

_“Fuck…you don’t know how long I’ve wanted you.” Remus groaned._

_“I can guess.” Severus gasped._

_Soon Severus was riding while Remus thrust into him._

_They kissed aggressively, touching each other as they fucked._

_Remus broke the kiss to breathe, concentrating on leaving love bites and other marks signifying Severus as his._

_Severus came first, shouting, “FUCK! Remus!”_

_Remus was almost smug when he came, growling as he thrust in deep and filled the gruff potion’s master with his seed._

_Severus fell back against the desk gasping, his eyes closed and his pale skin glistening with sweat._

* End Flash back *

 

Remus was smug, “I’ll have to say that was one of my favourite dreams…”

 

Severus growled, “I’m not that easy! Besides, how do you know it’s gone? I could be…you could have…I’m not ready for that!”

 

Remus sighed, “It wasn’t intentional. I fell asleep. How do you know it would actually be interested in people our age?”

 

“I dreamed about you last night! In my office…on my desk! Tell me you didn’t have the same dream!”

 

Remus smirked, “I can’t. I knew you wanted me.”

 

“That didn’t mean I was going to do anything about it!” Severus hissed.

 

“Well I was. After we dealt with the wards, either we chase off the Lilithean or we capture it. I planned to court you Severus Snape. I knew that Draco and Harry are both in favour of us as a couple. I bet that Andromeda is too.”

 

Severus sunk into the chair across from Remus, “This is so not happening.”

 

“You’re going to be Severus Prince, you’ve already made appearances as such first at Harry’s Bonding and more recently at the Board of Governor’s Meeting. Besides, I have no objection to being your consort. In fact I have the distinct impression I would quite enjoy myself. Corey and Damocles have been harping on me to be mated. I’m the only unmated member of the pack.” Remus grinned.

 

“We’re not going to,”

 

“It will take a few weeks to find out if the Lilithean is quite as quick as it seems. I’d rather already be engaged before we find out you’re expecting.”

 

Severus stormed to his feet, the chair falling backwards, “I’m not!”

 

Remus smirked, “You won’t know for a few weeks, so calm down. I’m not letting you get away Severus. Besides, think how nice Sirius has to be if we’re bonded.”

 

“No…bonded to a Marauder? The fates hate me…” Severus groaned. “We’re not going to be bonded…”

 

“You keep saying that but doesn’t mean its true Severus.” Remus stood up.

 

Before Severus could storm away, Remus pulled him close and kissed him.

 

The Slytherin shivered and then tried to push him away.

 

Remus chuckled, he kissed him again and then let him go, “You can leave for now but I’m not going to let you get away Severus. I will make you mine and you’ll love it.”

 

Severus paled and stormed away.

 

XoooooX

 

Lucius was more than happy to sit in on Augusta and Xeno discussing the arrangements involving the bonding of Augusta’s grandson and his niece.

 

“Normally, female entailed titles don’t bond to Male-entailed lines.” Lucius smirked, “According the traditions of both lines they ought to be dominant over the other.”

 

Neville chuckled, “Luna can have such a role if she likes.”

 

Luna glared, “I don’t want that.”

 

“You could just agree that Lovegood affairs are Luna’s and Longbottom affairs are Neville’s.” Augusta shrugged.

 

“That might work.”

 

“There is the issue of sons…they are expecting male twins.” Lucius reminded them.

 

“The firstborn will be a Longbottom-Lovegood and will be the future head of a new pureblood line. Since Neville will be granted the Lestrange Estate and title, the boy will be called Lysander Aetius Lovegood-Longbottom. We will have to design a new family crest and craft a family motto. The Longbottom heir is going to be Lorcan Francis. I will go into labour on August third but they won’t be born until the fourth.”

 

“Why ever would you be having twins anyway?” Neville frowned.

 

Luna blushed, “My mother was a twin…her older sister was Aurora Greengrass. My cousins are Daphne, Maia and Arethusa. We’ve not been close since Mummy died.”

 

“So you’re having twins because your mother was one…hm.” Augusta sniffed.

 

“It could be that we are strong magically too…I know that is why some couples especially wizard couples have them.” Luna smirked, “I bet that’s why Harry’s having boys. I do hope that they are good friends with our boys…” she hugged herself. “I want Lorcan and Lysander to have friends…”

 

“So are we still going to exchange dowries and bride prices?” Xenos frowned.

 

“Why? It is only on paper they are joined. They are retaining their own names and titles. They aren’t exactly equals, they are separate legal and financial entities.” Lucius offered.

 

“Indeed. Although Neville would prefer to be elbow deep in dragon dung then argue politics.” Luna teased.

 

Neville scowled, “I like Herbology.”

 

She patted his arm reassuringly, “I know. Once the twins are old enough to be left home, we’ll go on a belated honeymoon to the Amazon Rainforest where you can take samples of all the exotic plants you want.”

 

“What about you?”

 

Luna chuckled, “I’ll get to view magical creatures in their natural habitat. I might even see a Crumple-horned Snorkack.”

 

“There isn’t any such creature Luna.” Neville sighed.

 

“Yes there is, isn’t there daddy?” Luna pouted at her father.

 

“Of course princess.”

 

Lucius groaned. His brother was weird…

 

Moments like this he sort of regretted reinstating Xeno as a member of the family despite his bonding to the Lovegood family.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt most of the future grandparents will be too happy given the ages of their kids. Arthur is not taking the news well. Molly has yet to hear the news of grandmotherhood from any of her children. Most won't take the news of Lucius allowing his son to bond to the Boy-Who-Lived well. Voldy-loyal purebloods will see it as betrayal. Neutrals will have to accept it as the only possible option. Others won't accept it for pathetic reasons.
> 
> Despite the dangers of teenage pregnancy, the Lilithean might have prolonged the existence of British Wizarding culture. A majority of the couples will probably be strong even years down the road but others will struggle. I hope you liked the bonding.
> 
> As for Arthur and Molly- I dislike them. She's a bitch. I ship Arthur and Gideon because well the Prewett twins deserve more love rather that to just be forgotten. Technically Arthur and Gideon aren't together yet. Arthur has serious groveling to do. He broke Gideon's heart by lying and saying he betrayed him by sleeping with and impregnating his sister. Arthur didn't do the right thing by bonding to Gideon and raising Bill together. He let Molly trap him in a Bonding he didn't want. Molly's reaction to four children conceiving out of a legal bonding won't be pretty it will probably be hypocritical and cruel. Her reaction to Gideon being alive will probably be: "Why couldn't you just stay dead? Things were just fine before you came back. You have to spoil everything." Gideon will toss her out of the family. Remus' ward investigation has some complications if you didn't notice. Yes Dumbles will show up at some point the arse...


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 

 

            **Hogwarts- Is it really safe?**

**By Special Correspondent Rita Skeeter**

**A source within Gringotts has informed this reporter about a rush of bonding contracts submitted to the goblins. While names have not been released, this reporter was told that many pureblood families are amoung them. Some of them apparently are underage heirs and heiresses of Wizengamot members.**

**What caused this rush? Is there a rush of sexual promiscuity amoung Hogwarts students? Would this have anything to do with the secret meeting between the parents of students and the Board of Governors? What is going on at Hogwarts? Things were supposed to be better under High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge. With Dumbledore sacked and wanted by the Ministry, McGonagall in St. Mungos and Severus Snape supposedly on leave- who is in charge at Hogwarts?**

**Stay tuned. This reporter will print anything she learns that might shed light on this…**

 

Lucius sighed, handing the paper to Sirius. “We knew we couldn’t keep her out of it forever. I wonder who her source at Gringotts is. Certainly no goblin; they are usually closed-mouthed about such things.”

 

“Most of the Bondings will attempt to be hushed up until they return to school with babies or pregnant. The students will talk, it happens. I remember the scandal of Andromeda’s jilting you and subsequent elopement with Ted. It was the talk for weeks. It finally drove out the Weasley-Prewett scandal…” Sirius snorted.

 

After all Bill Weasley was born a month prior to Andromeda’s elopement…

 

“I am sure that the biggest scandal next year in Hogwarts would be the unexpected relationship between my son and your godson.” Lucius said dryly.

 

“It will be the most unexpected. I think the major concern is that Dumbledore not be reinstated in his post. It is very curious that the wards were mysteriously tampered with around the time of his removal from the castle. With Minerva out on health leave I doubt she could retain her position as Deputy Headmistress much less teach Transfiguration.”

 

Remus smirked, “With the likelihood Severus is pregnant, I suggest he be hired as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for the next term. Filius is a fair professor and greatly beloved as well as respected by his House. He would make a fine Headmaster though he has never actively sought the position. You already asked Horace to step in for Severus, I am sure that he would gladly continue for at least a year. Brewing is dangerous for a pregnant person as Andromeda reminded us after discovering George’s pregnancy. I can take over Charms since it is my better subject. That would mean we only have to find a Transfiguration professor.”

 

“Well that is an interesting proposal. I quite agree that Flitwick would make a fine Headmaster. Severus should not brew until the end of his pregnancy; he would enjoy teaching Defense for a year as a vacation from imbeciles.” Lucius said thoughtfully.

 

Sirius grinned, “Can I teach Transfiguration? Please! I know I’m not Frank or James but I was great at it!”

 

Lucius frowned, “No. You need to see Ted for a while before that would be acceptable. I am sure that Severus will be returning to his previous post for Draco and Harry’s Seventh Year. If Ted deems you mentally stable enough I shall support your application for the Defence post then, which I believe, would suit you better. Especially since you will be bored after you’re declared innocent and tell the Aurors where to get off.”

 

Sirius pouted, “Fine then.’

 

“You would be welcome to visit Padfoot.” Remus offered.

 

“I am not crashing in your apartment if you’re with Snape…” Sirius frowned. “If he makes you happy fine but I don’t have to like him.”

 

“So we’re in agreement about it?” Remus asked smugly.

 

“We really need to have Hagrid replaced.” Lucius grumbled, “He maybe the senior Gryffindor professor but I would have serious objections to his being Head of Gryffindor. I would prefer you held the office at least until Minerva returns or else you can keep the job.”

 

Remus snorted, “Yes because we know Siri would be a horrible disciplinarian. As a former prefect I hopefully would not be as woefully inadequate. If I was remiss in my duties I am sure that Severus would complain loudly and incessantly.”

 

“Who would be a good replacement for Hagrid?”

 

“Well I believe Charlie Weasley had one of the highest NEWTS in Care of Magical Creatures and he is a senior Dragon keeper at the Harvey Ridgebit Preserve.” Remus offered. “His specialty is dragons but he might be willing to teach.”

 

“I’ll ask Septimus to see if he might be interested.”

 

“Aren’t all the Scores like Outstanding and Exceeds Expectations or something?” Sirius frowned.

 

“You know all the questions on the Care of Magical Creature exam?” Remus asked.

 

Sirius nodded.

 

“Rumour had it Charlie answered all of them correctly. Plus he managed to achieve extra credit points. If there was a grade above Outstanding he would have gotten it.” Remus shrugged. “Charlie might not have had 12 NEWTS like Bill or Percy but the ones he did achieve he was extremely knowledgeable in the subject.”

 

“I’ll talk to Severus.”

 

“You might want to remind him that it would be wise to bond before anyone learns of his pregnancy. He wouldn’t want to be considered a bad influence. He should stop running.” Remus smirked.

 

“I’ll tell him. He should bond to you, if only to save his line from more hardship and ridicule.”

 

 

XoooooX

 

The last place George expected to meet Fred was Gringotts.

 

His twin frowned at him, “If you’re ill what are you doing out of bed?”

 

George was more then a little pissed at Fred and scowled, “I’m a little better now. I’m running an errand.”

 

“What sort of errand would you need to run?”

 

George hissed, “You’re my brother not my bonded. I do not have to account for my actions and myself to you. I came to pick up some money for a gift.”

 

“What sort of a gift?” Fred pressed.

 

“Why don’t you go deal with your precious Angelina who probably wants your head on a platter about now?”

 

“What is wrong with you?” Fred frowned, “You’ve never acted like this before…”

 

“I’m pregnant, I’m allowed to be hormonal. Besides, it’s your fault I have to go shopping you inconsiderate git!”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because your revenge prank resulted in permanent harm to my betrothed.” George snarled while pocketing thirty galleons.

 

“What? Why in the world would you be betrothed to Montague?”

 

George shoved him against the wall of their vault, pressing his wand to Fred’s throat, “Because I love him and he’s the sire of my children. You will never insult him to me again. I’m going to buy Brecc a nice fashionable cane; if he has to limp he can at least look good doing so. I’m going to call on Lucius and see if he can help me buy one.”

 

“Lucius as in Malfoy? What does he have to do with this?”

 

“He is a friend of the Montagues and a near neighbour. He spoke in favour of our match and probably kept Brecc’s father from eviscerating me for what you did. He’s a decent sort; he’s our honorary father by law because of Harry. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m heading back to Grimmauld. You ought to talk to Angelina before she decides to make a eunuch out of you. I know she’s got to be right pissed because she’ll have to take a year off of Quidditch.” George said stiffly before storming off.

 

 

XoooooX

 

Between the brow beating from his parents and Gideon, Arthur was finally going to tell Molly to go away.

 

To keep him from losing his nerve his father, his brother and Gideon were coming with him.

 

Arthur opened the door to the Burrow.

 

The sound of the Weasley clock chiming didn’t help his nerves.

 

“Arthur!”

 

The plump irritating bossy witch tried to throw herself at him.

 

“Mary Lynette you will keep your hands off my Arcturus.”

 

Arthur was a bit pleased to see her turn pale and shake.

 

“Gideon?”

 

Gideon smirked, “Yes, he’s mine. I’m taking him back. So why don’t you go back to whatever you were doing. I should have made him swear to me not to save your worthless arse. He’s moving home with me.”

 

“I’ll keep the kids.” Molly attempted to threaten.

 

Septimus snorted, “What kids? Bill and Charlie are already Bonded. George is officially betrothed and will be Bonded in two weeks. I am in the process of negotiating with Lord Brown, Mr. Corner and Mr. Johnson about the bonding contracts between our House’s children.”

 

“What? Arthur you can’t let him do this…” Molly wailed.

 

“Why not? They are born for his House; Septimus is still the Head of the House of Weasley. Georgius and Ginevra are pregnant while Ronald and Fridericus had sired children. It is in the interest of family honour that you hold your tongue.” Gideon snorted.

 

“How? Why?”

 

“A Lilithean was in Hogwarts. As for your eldest children they choose not to invite you to their Bondings because you embarrassed them. Viktor Krum courted Charlie the entirety of last year and you never knew. They spent a lot of time together before the First Task. Charlie was his guest for the other two Tasks. He said that you were in the same room and you had no idea he was there. Bill did and he was exchanging glances with Fleur Delacour.”

 

“If Charlie was so precious to Viktor Krum why wasn’t he in the Lake?” Molly retorted.

 

“They refused to let an adult be in the Lake. So they used Hermione.”

 

“Why was Viktor flirting with her then?” Molly sniffed.

 

Septimus snarled, “Flirting? He thought she was a talented witch who wasn’t given the attention she deserved. He saw her as a sister, Charlie asked him to show her a bit of attention. He thought no one would ask her to the Ball and since Charlie couldn’t go, Charlie thought that Hermione would enjoy the company. Viktor merely invited her to meet his parents because he thought that being adopted by a prosperous well-known Durmstrang family would increase her status. He saw her as a sister, besides I’ve seen him with Charlie. Viktor is a devoted bonded; they live in Romania in the house that Charlie bought. Even though Viktor still flies for his two teams, and they are still often together.”

 

“Hmph.” Molly pouted.

 

“George will not be inviting her to his Bonding. He would be ashamed to have her there. She would never graciously accept his choice, he maybe pregnant but his affection for the sire of his children is genuine.” Cadmus sneered,  “I never liked you Molly, I adored your brothers though. You cut off contact between my brother and the family. It was very difficult for my sons to get close to yours. Merlin knows that Percy had few friends; he ought to have had his cousins. Calibom is practically invisible despite being in the year between your twins and Ronald."

 

“You think you are so smart don’t you? I didn’t see your boys as Head Boy.” Molly said smugly, “I had two.”

 

“Both of which moved out to get away from you.” Arthur glared, “Fred and George bought a shop so they didn’t have to come back. Percy moved out as soon as he had the money for an apartment in London. Bill went to Egypt and Charlie to Romania. I had to bribe them with Quidditch tickets to get them to come back last year. Bill was furious we invited ourselves to Egypt four summers ago; did you know that? Charlie wasn’t pleased to see us that Christmas either. They ran away from home to get away from us. Do you have any idea how it feels to know that your sons are so ashamed of you that they don’t want to you to come for a visit? They don’t want to invite you to meet their intended’s family? They didn’t want us at their Bonding. They are expecting children and they didn’t even tell us that.”

 

“That’s supposed to be my fault?” Molly snapped. “You were never home!”

 

“Why would I want to be? Every time I look at you I am reminded what I’ve lost: My best friend, the love of my life and my family. I do care about my children but I never loved you. In fact, I have no real memory of either of their conceptions. So did you have to drug me again to have my babies? Or did you have your way with me while I slept? It says a lot about a woman if she has to resort to such measures to conceive children with her bonded.”

 

“I wanted you! I always wanted you…but you never saw me. You were always roughhousing with my brothers! Father had the betrothal signed when you two were ten and I was eight. The only way to have you was to get pregnant. Then Gideon would go away and maybe fuck that annoying Benjy who thought the world rose and fell on him. You should have been mine!”

 

“Did you or not use potions on Arcturus? Answer me wench!” Gideon growled.

 

“I am a member of the House of Weasley.” Molly glared, “I do not have to answer you.”

 

“You are?” Septimus smirked, “You are forgetting something?”

 

“What would that be?”

 

“That Gideon is now the Head of the House of Prewett. I am still the Head of the House of Weasley. With Arcturus’ consent, we suspended your contract. You have been reduced to less than bonded status. At present, you are not bonded to my son. Which makes only Bill born within a legal contract.”

 

“You can’t…” Molly paled, “Arthur! You’ll ruin Percy’s entire future…”

 

“Like you ruined mine? Because of you I was thrown out of the Aurors. It was my dream to be an Auror. I was thrown out because I lied and said I was complacent in the conception of Bill. I wasn’t, I don’t remember anything…I don’t remember anything from any of the kids. If they weren’t on the family tapestry as mine I wouldn’t even think I had kids. Still don’t know what to think about Ginny. There haven’t been any female Weasleys in what two hundred years?”

 

Molly scoffed, “That’s easy, I performed a gender change spell on her in the womb.”

 

Septimus hissed, “Don’t you know that that is forbidden? It can make them unstable.”

 

“Speaking of unstable, I told you to sent her to a Mind Healer after her possession by that diary. Did you see to it?” Arthur frowned.

 

Molly snorted, “Mind Healing is all stuff and nonsense. It’s paying to have your ego stroked.”

 

“I suggest we pull Ginny and put her in St. Mungos as soon as they sign the bonding contract.” Septimus said stiffly, “Between the two events she has to be unstable.”

 

“Albus told me that there would be no problem if I did it during the sixth week since it was going to change her anyway.”

 

“No wonder she’s considered the slut of her year.” Arthur grumbled, “All that testosterone in her body when the foetus didn’t become a male had to surface somehow.”

 

“I have no objection. I pity her future bonded if she’s unstable due to her mother’s failure to raise her properly.” Gideon glared at his sister. “I’ll be turning her out of the family myself. It’s a good thing she has a garden because she’s lost Arthur’s pay and she definitely has no access to the Prewett vaults. Fabian’s will named me heir and mine named Charlie. That was before. Perhaps, we ought to have a family meeting and explain to all of the children what we have done and why. I would like to meet Bill, he seems to be a wonderful man.”

 

Septimus nodded, “I’ll arrange it for the day after our youngest return from Hogwarts.”

 

Gideon grinned at him, “It is nice to be back.”

 

Septimus hugged him, “Always glad to have you Gideon. You know that.”

 

 

XoooooX

 

George arrived at Grimmauld Place still pissed at Fred.

 

He made his way to where he sensed Sirius was.

 

He found himself in a comfortable parlour.

 

Harry was snuggled up with Draco while Sirius was reading a thick book.

 

Harry grinned, “Hey George.”

 

George gave him a forced smile. “Hi.”

 

Sirius closed his book, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Ran into Fred at Gringotts. He was being his usual arse self. He did not take the news of my pregnancy well nor did he seem to accept the news of my bonding. He may have been pissed I borrowed some of the money you gave us to buy something for Brecc.”

 

“What money?” Draco asked frowning.

 

“The Triwizard winnings. I didn’t want them so I gave them to the twins. What did you want to buy for Brecc?” Harry asked gently.

 

“He got splinched when he tried to Apparate out of the Vanishing cabinet. So he is missing nerves in his leg and has a bit of a limp. I thought I could buy him a fashionable cane as a gift.” George said blushing, “If he has to limp, he can at least look good. I hadn’t decided what sort of cane to get him. I hoped because Lucius had one, he might know where to get it.”

 

Sirius shrugged, “He and Remus went to Hogwarts to talk to the professors there about staff for this upcoming year. We were just taking advantage of an early summer vacation.”

 

Draco nodded, “Harry needs to eat and rest a lot. Shouldn’t you have to?”

 

George shrugged, “Probably, I wouldn’t be surprised if I was being stalked by one of Granddad’s elves.”

 

“If Annie isn’t busy, perhaps she can take you shopping.”  Sirius offered.

 

“So you are betrothed then?” Draco asked.

 

George nodded, “Two weeks and we’ll be bonded. You will come won’t you?”

 

Draco sighed, “It depends on when he has to give birth. Andromeda said he would be lucky to carry to his birthday.”

 

“Why do you like Montague? He can’t be very smart if he mistook Katie’s head for the Quaffle.” Harry teased.

 

George blushed, “That was a game tactic to give Draco more time to search for the snitch! Something like Krum’s Wronski Feint that left the Irish Seeker stunned and needing healer attention before he could return to the air. He gets brilliant Marks. He’ll have to sit his NEWTS soon or he’ll have to retake the year.”

 

“Why do you like him anyway?” Harry asked shaking his head.

 

George gaped at him, “Brecc is dreamy…he’s 6’5". He has an eight pack…Fred and I only have a six and it’s natural. Even Percy has one. Breec's arms are huge. He’s quick on a broom despite the muscle, so he would make a great Beater but he’s a really hot Chaser. “

 

“So you like him because he’s hot, taller then you are and stronger?” Draco frowned.

 

“He has really good marks!” George protested. “He likes Quidditch but he does study. I don’t know why he wasn’t a Perfect. Pucey’s okay and all but I think Brecc should have been Prefect.”

 

“Adrian was a prefect because he is a natural leader and he gets along better with other Houses than Montague does. Adrian was a great Head Boy, he worked well with Johnson.” Draco retorted. “If Montague had been prefect, he and Johnson would have strangled one another the first week of school. They don’t mix well.”

 

“A bloke can dream can’t they?” George glared.

 

“Sure.” Draco smirked, “I can dream I’ll be Head Boy just like my father but I might not be.”

 

Harry frowned, “Why wouldn’t you be? Aren’t yours and Hermione’s marks really close?”

 

“My name Harry. Besides, I’ve not been a very good example of Inter-house fraternization or community building. I’ve made an excellent marks but sometimes being Head Boy has more to do with one’s social interactions rather that their marks. If Cedric had lived then he may have been Head Boy simply because he was one of Hogwarts’ Triwizard Champions.” Draco sighed.

 

“He is right, your father wasn’t a prefect; he was merely Head Boy and Quidditch Captain. If one went by marks alone, Head Boy ought to have been Severus or Remus. Severus had the marks to be a prefect but not the social aptitude and he wouldn’t have any respect because he had so-called dirty blood.” Sirius added, he snapped his finger summoning Kreacher.

 

“Yes Master?”

 

“Go to Andromeda and find out if she is available. George wishes to go shopping and needs her advice for a gift. “

 

The Black elf grumbled but Apparated away to deliver the message.

 

George bragged about his betrothed while Harry and Draco teased him.

 

 

XoooooX

 

The students were all wandering and lazing about in the last few days of term. The Seventh years would graduate tomorrow; even so the prefects were still on duty.

 

Lucius had summoned the professors to meeting in their common room.

 

“What da ya want Malfoy?” Hagrid snarled.

 

“Careful Hagrid, do you want to keep your job? It’s currently under review.”

 

Why the half giant oaf was present he didn’t know. Probably because there was a staff meeting and Umbridge was at the Ministry.

 

“Remus has brought something to my attention that would make Severus unlikely to be able to fulfil his duties as Potions Master this upcoming year. Since Umbridge will not be returning, he thought perhaps Severus might take that post and serve admirably.”

 

Severus grumbled to himself about arrogant Gryffindors.

 

Lucius chuckled and went on, “Since Slughorn finished the year for him, I had hoped I might talk him into staying on to teach next year. Since Umbridge will be suspended because of the charges to be brought by members of the Wizengamot and Albus is still suspended there will be a need for a Pro-tem Headmaster. McGonagall is still at St. Mungos and has been recommended to take a year off. It would be unwise to expect her to return in the fall. Therefore, it will be put to the board that Charms Master,”

 

At this there were murmurs of surprise.

 

“Filius Flitwick be named Headmaster until which time Albus is either reinstated or fired outright. Since it would be unfair to expect Filius to serve as Charms Master and Headmaster, Remus offered to take his class for a year. If Filius is named Headmaster officially then it is possible that he may stay on if Filius is pleased with his service.” Lucius continued without pause.

 

“What? Ya canna replace Albus like that! Why canna he be Headmaster again?” Hagrid growled.

 

“The Board of Governors thinks it quite curious that the wards were tampered with about the time that Albus left. Anti-Lilithean wards have been on Hogwarts since it’s Founding to prevent such an outbreak of unplanned, sired out of contract pregnancies among students.”

 

“What other suspicious things occurred that raised the Governors’ ire?” Slughorn frowned.

 

“According to the book Hogwarts: A History what can one not do in Hogwarts?” Lucius sneered.

 

“Apparate in or out of Hogwarts.” Filius offered.

 

“Do you not find it curious that the Montague heir managed to Apparate into a toilet? No, we were more concerned with his physical and mental state due to his Apparating without a license.” Lucius quipped.

 

Filius frowned, “Albus but he wouldn’t put the students at risk…I’m sure of it.”

 

“He allowed an expelled student with neither OWLS or NEWTS to teach a course. Someone who has been accused of raising a dragon at a school around children? He is involved with illegal cross-breeding and keeps dangerous pets. Who keeps a three-headed dog around children? They are notoriously violent. No professor who was sane would introduce Third Years to Hippogriffs without being certain that they understood the dangers of, shall we say insulting one.” Lucius snapped.

 

“Dumbledore gives people chances and opportunities because no one else will. He’s a good man.” Hagrid shouted.

 

“He hired someone with a temper who can be dangerous. While I don’t agree with Umbridge’s methods I agree that the teachers she sought to sack were deserving. It is a pity she didn’t try to fire Pomfrey as well. You would think that she would have insisted on examining some of the ill students when they had morning sickness or that she would have noticed that Harry was abused. He suffered years of malnutrition and beatings, he finally has a reputable healer who has twisted Snape’s arm into brewing potions for students affected by the Lilithean.”

 

“What do you care about Harry? You’re a Death Eater!”

 

Lucius sneered, “Not at present. I no longer serve the Dark Lord. He is not a resident at my home. In fact the Manor is warded at present to blood only. The reasons I’m not as seemingly against Potter is not entirely relative at present. For now, we have to make arrangements. There were a set number of pregnancies. We have the summer to arrange rooms for the couples that will be returning in September. Including one for my son and his bonded.”

 

Lucius continued stiffly, “I expect the same accommodations as the others shall be receiving. Remus has agreed to keep looking into the wards unless we wish to hire an expert. I believe that since only a Headmaster or Headmistress can affect the wards, that Filius must do what is needed to be accepted by Hogwarts. Perhaps, a visit to the Room of Requirement to converse with portraits of the Founders and Former Heads of this school might be wise Filius. If only to discuss what might be done and how to deal with the affects that the Lilithean will have on the NEWTS students. You will have to find a way to support them.”

 

Remus took up the thread of conversation, “Perhaps, arranging the classes for them so they can attend as well as care for the children. Maybe allowing them to have pensive memories of the lectures and extra essays to make up points or special tutoring for those that wish to continue a class but can’t.”

 

Lucius nodded, “Indeed, Draco has already offered to give up attending Potions so that he might take care of his sons. He is dropping Divination and Care of Magical Creatures as well. He wished to take those OWLS but he sees little point in continuing them with such terrible instructors.”

 

“Divination is currently being taught by a centaur.” Filius frowned.

 

“If he wishes to continue under your leadership he may hold the post. I think that rehiring Trelawney would be foolish. If anyone can be found before September to hold the Care of Magical Creatures post then Hagrid ought to be replaced.” Lucius said sharply.

 

“We might be able to ask Charlie Weasley…” Remus offered.

 

“A former Gryffindor Seeker? The Dragon keeper? He was here last year because of the Tournament.” Filius said thoughtfully.

 

“Yes, you could consider him…he is currently on leave from the preserve I’ve heard.” Remus offered.

 

“Hmm…I will consider the possibility of bringing him on staff.” Filius mused.

 

“You will stay on for a year won’t you Horace?” Lucius asked.

 

Slughorn coughed, “I was such good friends with your father, it would be such a shame to refuse a request from his son.”

 

Lucius gave him a nod of gratitude, “I am sure that Severus is plenty grateful. Do be sure to keep his contracts covered as best you can. If it is too much, I am sure that Andromeda would be willing to help. We must not let the reputation of Hogwarts’ Potion’s Master fall because of a change in the guard.”

 

Slughorn sniffed, “of course. Severus is one of my best students. It would be an honour to give him an hand once more.”

 

Severus glared at Remus, “It’s a shame to trouble you in your retirement. If some persons had restrained themselves, then you would only have had to trouble yourself for a few weeks. Now it’s for an entire year.”

 

“It’s no trouble at all. I’ve missed Hogwarts and it would be interesting to see what teaching under my former professor’s headship would be like. I served under Dippet and Dumbledore. I wonder whom you might find to take over for Minerva. She’s left mighty large shoes to fill.” Slughorn preened.

 

“I believe that Susan Bones, one of my Badgers’ father trained at Salem in the subject during the war. Perhaps, he might agree to teach. Surely he’ll be worried for her and want to be here when she delivers. I worry for my students, I hope they will be alright…” Pomona said shaking her head.

 

“As long as the professors are willing to help the students who are pregnant through no fault of their own, I am sure they will be fine.” Lucius said rising. “I will ask Augusta to call a meeting to name Filius Headmaster Pro-tem. Who would you like as your Deputy?”

 

“I would like to ask Septima to take over as Head of Ravenclaw. Severus would make an excellent Deputy Headmaster.” Filius answered thoughtfully.

 

Remus growled, “How can you ask that of him?”

 

Severus stormed to his feet, “I’m only two days pregnant if that Remus! Lay off. We’re not even together. You don’t have the right,”

 

Remus dragged him up and snogged him in front of the assembled teachers.

 

Severus fought desperately and then gave in.

 

Lucius cleared his throat, “That is one way to ensure his submission and it is more tasteful then any other sort of ‘punishment’.”

 

“I’m not his.” Severus grumbled.

 

Pomona chuckled, “Sure had us fooled.”

 

“We could see and sense the unresolved sexual tension two years ago. We thought you’d get jumped before the end of the year.” Aurora Sinistra, the Astronomy professor grinned.

 

“I hoped that you two would resolve your differences, somehow I wasn’t surprised that Severus chased him away. Are you so afraid of being loved that that you would try to ruin his life so he would never decide to care for you? Oh Severus, don’t you knew everyone deserves to be loved?” Filius asked shaking his head.

 

“Not useless freaks who ought to have been drowned at birth. I never had any desire to reproduce but the decision was taken from me. If I am pregnant, it’s a one-child contract and then we separate. I have no use for children so you may keep it and raise it to be the next Head of the Prince Family.” Severus stormed away.

 

Lucius sighed, “Hard headed bastard. Lily should have taught him better.”

 

“She tried believe me but he insisted on putting up walls where there didn’t need to be any. He thought by becoming a Death Eater it would disgust me. By befriending those who would gladly kill me, it would disgust me. He wanted so badly to fit in but the only thing he knew was how to be bad, to be accepted in his House he had to be a prospective Death Eater.” Remus sighed, “Not even knowing what I was scared him away. He tried desperately to believe that I was in on Sirius’ ‘harmless prank’. He knew I wasn’t, he knew that I never joined in on the ‘Snivellius baiting’ sessions.”

 

“What Snivellius baiting sessions?” Filius frowned.

 

Remus blinked and then reluctantly explained how Sirius and James had treated Severus in school.

 

The other professors were appalled.

 

Septima and Aurora had been ahead of them but even they hadn’t known. Then again during the ‘Mudblood Incident’, Septima had been a seventh year and Aurora a sixth year. They were Ravenclaws so it was understandable they hadn’t know.

 

“So the harmless prank was?” Pomona frowned.

 

Remus winced and reluctantly told the story.

 

The older Heads of House were furious.

 

Lucius was pleased that they were so dismayed; they must not have been as complacent as he thought.

 

“I thought I had put an end to such things. The Myrtle incident changed me, I‘ve tried to keep such bullying down.” Filius scowled.

 

“They’ve merely gotten more secretive about it.” Remus sighed, “Do you know that Lovegood’s shoes often disappear? I sensed untruthfulness when I taught her last; she said she ‘misplaced them’.”

 

“I thought it was odd that she posted a list of missing items that last few years. Is it possible that hazing happened beneath my notice again?” Filius groaned, “I promised myself that I would never let anyone go through what Myrtle did.”

 

“Why don’t you charge her with spying out similar situations?” Lucius offered. “If you made her feel important she wouldn’t be whinging and crying all the time.”

 

Septima nodded, “I won’t be tolerating any such behaviour myself.”

 

Lucius thought that the staffs’ new determination to weed out and refuse to tolerate bully was brilliant. 

 

“About the Prefects who are expecting children…do they believe that they can continue their duties?” Pomona asked frowning..

 

“I say we write to them when we sent out their booklists.” Filius said stiffly. “We can offer them the choice to resign their positions without censure.”

 

“I think Draco would like to keep his prefect status.”

 

“There is the trouble of the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch Captains.” Remus frowned. “I know that Minerva was planning on making Harry Quidditch captain. I don’t think with two infants he would want that. I am sure he would insist on flying for his House but I don’t think he wants the responsibility of being House Captain.”

 

“I’ll speak with Head Boy Pucey and Severus about choices for their House Captain. Then I’ll meet with Head Girl Johnson and ask whom she would recommend. I know with the Weasley twins gone as well as herself and Miss Spinnet graduating, it will leave Harry and Miss Belby as the team members with the most experience.” Filius frowned. “The replacements for Harry, the twins and Wood were dreadful.”

 

“It gave your House better odds correct?” Lucius smirked.

 

“I prefer all the House teams to showcase their best players during a match so the game is at least interesting. With Weasley flying as Keeper it didn’t matter how well their Chasers scored. Especially since Harry was grounded by that Umbridge wench.” Filius said sharply.

 

The main business dealt with, Filius called the meeting to a close.

 

As expected Hagrid stormed out.

 

The other professors heading their separate ways.

 

Remus and Lucius left together planning to track down the stubborn Potions Master.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The damn hat things she left all over Gryffindor Tower has made the Hogwarts elves annoyed with her. Since this is a drarry story I try to show as much of them as I can. They are smexy together aren't they? BTW it's not that girl children are impossible for a wizard couple they are just less frequently conceived. Due to the amount of estrogen they need to have to for the fetus to become female and that males don't natural produce that hormone is also a factor. For some reason female offspring are usually unstable in a wizard bearer. It's the opposite for a witch- a female is more likely to miscarry a boy than a girl. Narcissa asked for the change in contract at once because she's wanted out of this relationship before it was ever legalized. Sirius was her first chance to get out. So she demanded it. As for Amelia well it wasn't meant to be glaringly obvious that he wanted to be with Amelia. I was trying to drag it out for a bit so don't feel bad it took you some time to realize it. BTW George is expecting twin girls so it can happen...
> 
> Hermione isn't pregnant because she isn't attracted to someone who is also sexually attracted to her. So technically the incubus gets to keep her sexual energy/magic for itself. If Hermione is infertile we won't find that out until she has her first unprotected sex. Some lilitheans go around impregnating random people, this one at least impregnates those who sexually desire one another. it could be worse it could have mixed the couples up at random and unsuitable pairings.
> 
> I hope you like my pairings! George does need someone supportive who encourages him to stand up to Fred's dominating personality. He does seem lost amoung his brothers. I do feel sorry for Lavender, she seems like a nice girl and Ron's being a jerk. Hermione deserves better even if she doesn't believe it. Harry will want her to be happy but will tell her that she deserves better. I promise Hermione will have someone in the future, right now she needs to grow past her 'crush' on Ron and overcome her jealousy. She can't have Viktor because he's with Charlie and Fred is with Angelina so Fred isn't an option either. 
> 
> BTW Witches can't have male children due to a lack of 'Y' chromosomes. Wizards are less likely to have females. Since George is an identical twin, the girls he is carrying were conceived through on conception and are likely identical. The Lilithean changed the rules somewhat. Normally a female couple can't conceive without a potion that gives one of them male sex organs or a gender switching charm- but that's not entirely reliable. Normally two eggs can't conceive because they never come into contact. See my comment about wizard pregnancies previously.
> 
> Yes a baby outbreak during a war is troublesome but it might be a good thing. Poor 'Mione but she'll get someone eventually. Sev is tsundare isn't he? He does want Remy but he's scared. I think he need to have someone twist his arm. Someone needs to sic Draco on him.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 

 

Harry slipped out to the nearest bathroom.

 

The twins decided to kick his bladder and he barely made it.

 

While washing up he got a look at himself in the mirror.

 

Without the glamour disguising him, everything stood out his grotesquely protruding stomach and all those scars.

 

How could someone as beautiful as Draco really want him?

 

Then the door flew open…

 

“Harry? Are you alright?”

 

Harry turned away, “How can you even want me? I look so…hideous…”

 

Draco frowned, “What are you taking about? You’re gorgeous.”

 

 “Don’t look at me.”

 

Draco sighed, pregnancy hormones. “Harry would I have bonded to you if I didn’t want you? How many times do I have to tell you I think you look gorgeous pregnant?”

 

“I look like a freak…” Harry hid his face in his hands.

 

Draco took his hands and moved them so he could kiss him, “You look like my gorgeous pregnant bonded. My sexy Harry…” He reached beneath Harry’s robe, ripping his pants down and leaving the boy bare.

 

Harry felt himself be pushed onto the floor.

 

His robe was opened and he was naked.

 

“Draco!”

 

Draco ignored him, bending so he could lick his mate’s nipples while he caress the stomach containing his sons. “So sexy…”

 

Harry felt Draco caressing his swollen stomach; he couldn’t understand why Draco was finding him attractive…

 

Then he felt Draco’s mouth on his prick and fingers sliding into his arse.

 

“Draco…we can’t…”

 

Draco smirked licking his leaking prick, “I’m under a cold water charm Harry. This is about your pleasure. You have to believe me…I still find you very attractive this way…”

 

Draco smugly finger fucked and sucked his bonded into two orgasms.

 

“So do you believe me yet?’

 

Harry looked up at him dazed, “Un huh…”

 

Draco kissed him, “Good. I don’t ever want to hear you call yourself that word…”

 

Harry blushed, “Okay…”

 

Draco wet a cloth and wiped away Harry’s sweat.

 

Harry frowned, “Are you sure…it’s okay?”

 

“That I didn’t come?” Draco laughed, “I’m fine. Don’t worry so much. I can’t ravish you yet. That doesn’t meant I can’t drive you wild with pleasure.” Tossing the cloth away and straightening Harry’s robe and tugging his pants back up.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Draco kissed him, “It’s alright. You weren’t raised knowing that this could happen. So this is weird and it feels like your body is misshapen. To me you’re gorgeous. Remember that.”

 

Harry’s stomach growled.

 

The young Gryffindor blushed, “I guess I’m hungry…”

 

Draco laughed, “Come on then.”

 

Draco led him towards the dining room.

 

Remus was there, his arms were crossed and he was radiating annoyance.

 

“What is the matter Remus?” Sirius chuckled.

 

“He thinks locking me out of his room or telling me something like that is going to change my mind? Hah! I want him and I’ll have him.”

 

Lucius snorted, “If I didn’t know any better I’d say he was playing hard to get. He really is stubborn.”

 

Draco frowned, “What’s wrong with Uncle Sev?”

 

“I fell asleep in the library at Hogwarts the other day. We shared a dream. He’s a little pissed at me for it. He’s probably pregnant by a few days and he’s furious with me. He claims he had no intention of having a relationship with me. Now he’s saying he’s going to be handing over the kids at birth.” Remus pouted.

 

Draco snarled, “The hell he is. I’m not going to let him do that. He’s going to be bonded properly and he’s going to be part of his children’s lives. He’s not brewing next year is it?”

 

Lucius snickered, “Of course not. He’s teaching Defence.”

 

“Interesting, the only two decent professors in that subject are getting together.” Draco scoffed. “I think you’ll be good for him. He needs someone to take care of him and to make sure he doesn’t overwork himself. He spends all the summer brewing and rarely leaves that nasty place Spinner’s End. That place has about as many painful emotions for him as the Potter place. He needs a different place to live, a Prince house instead of a Snape one. I’ll get him to agree to bond to you if I have to whine and pout about it. I think it’s cute that my sons and my god brothers will go to school together.”

 

Remus coughed, “You don’t know they’ll be boys…after all George is having girls.”

 

Draco waved his hand dismissively, “Girls are rare for wizards to carry to term. They are easily miscarried. George is extremely lucky. They are probably identical like their bearer so it was one conception rather than two. His body is probably treating it like it’s one child rather than two, which is most likely for the best. It’s more likely I’ll have god brothers.” He smirked, “Now all we need is for father to bond to another so I can have siblings.”

 

Harry grinned, “Once Sirius’ name is clearer, maybe he’ll find someone.”

 

Lucius groaned, “Sirius is completely irresponsible and shouldn’t be around kids.”

 

Sirius pouted, “Lucius…you said if I was good and went to therapy with Ted you’ll let me teach Defence next year…”

 

Lucius snorted, “Young children and Hogwarts age kids are different.”

 

“So what will it take before you settle down Lucius?” Remus asked staring into his coffee.

 

“Things will have to settle down, the wards repaired, arrangements made for next year. I would prefer if Sirius’ case was being tried and then I can worry about myself.”

 

Draco hugged him, “For all your bluster I’m glad you’re a good man.”

 

Lucius sniffed, “Well, sometimes one must make personal sacrifices.”

 

Harry chuckled to himself, if you’d told him during Second Year that his father-in-law would be Lucius Malfoy and he’d be blissfully married to Draco he’d have cursed the person.

 

XoooooX

 

The cane George picked out was topped with a silver dragon head…

 

Louis Ollivander said it would fit up a 15 ¼ inch wand comfortably but since Brecc’s was 12 ¾” it should prove more then adaquate.

 

George entered Brecc’s private area in the Spell Damage Ward.

 

To his embarrassment, Brecc’s parents were there.

 

Brecc’s dad saw him…

 

Now George couldn’t slip away.

 

He didn’t want to seem cowardly, so he drew himself up sharply and walked forward still toying with the cane.

 

Brecc smirked when he saw him, “George.”

 

George swallowed, “Hi Brecc.”

 

“What’s that?” Brecc’s dad sneered.

 

George sighed; the man really didn’t like him. “I bought it for Brecc. I though he might like it. It’ll fit his wand.  I was thinking about Brecc limping and I saw Lucius’ cane. I thought maybe if he had something fashionable he might not be so self-conscious about having a limp. Andromeda helped me pick one out and Louis Ollivander assured me that it would suit his wand. Apparently it’s from the same tree as your wand, it’s just stained black.”

 

Brecc held out his hand for it.

 

George blushed holding it out for him.

 

Magic crackled between them, when their hands touched.

 

Brecc smirked, grabbing the front of George’s robes and tugging him forward. He snogged him fiercely while touching the cane. “You are a thoughtful bonded. It’s…suitable.”

 

George hid his face in Brecc’s shoulder, “I ran into Fred in Gringotts’. I told him about us. He didn’t take it that well. He knows but I’m here to stay…”

 

“You’re not bonded yet.” Chad Montague hissed.

 

“I know father. It is merely a short time. I would not embarrass my family by exhibiting such behaviour in public. However, this is in a private space.” Brecc smirked, “Besides, I’m only hours from release anyway.”

 

George gaped at him, “What?”

 

Brecc snickered, “Yes, since I apparently have my memory back and we have to finish the arrangements for your living with us. It would be wise to depart. We still have nursery things to acquire do we not? As well-maintained as the items we have in storage, I think you would prefer to pick things out for our daughters yourself.”

 

George nodded.

 

“Is it wise Mr. Weasley to be traipsing all over while pregnant?” Brecc’s mother asked sharply.

 

George winced, “I wasn’t alone. I’m tailed by one of grandfather’s elves. Plus I spent time in company, most of that with a respected healer. Who I believe isn’t far away.” He smiled shyly at Brecc, “When are you being released?”

 

“Just before dinner around four.” Brecc smirked.

 

“Can I wait with you? I have no other demands on my time and I would like to stay.”

 

Chad sniffed, “We’ll return to fetch you.”

 

With that his parents left, leaving them alone.

 

Brecc set the cane aside and resumed kissing his betrothed. “I like it. It’s the most thoughtful gift. I’ll have to find something to give you that is its equal.”

 

George shook his head, “You wanting me is plenty. We’re going to be bonded always…that is worth more than a fancy looking cane.”

 

“Mushy Gryffindor.” Brecc grumbled.

 

George laughed, “Perhaps, but I am yours so who cares.”

 

“Cheeky brat.” Brecc snickered.

 

“Hm. Just for that comment I think I’ll take a nap right here. Shopping exhausted me.” George chuckled snuggling.

 

Brecc ruffled his hair, “Don’t push yourself…”

 

Everyone knew a wizard pregnancy with girls was delicate. How George managed to hold onto them Brecc didn’t know but he would protect them…

 

XoooooX

 

Septimus was sitting down to lunch with his two surviving sons and his godson when an owl landed beside him.

 

He opened it skimmed it before laughing, “Merlin…this must be a joke. It’s written to me but I’m sure it’s meant for you Gideon. Listen to this.

           

            ' **Dear Lord Weasley,**

 

**Forgive my presumption in writing you without having previously**

**being introduced.**

**My name is Gregory Goyle, the son and heir of Geoffrey Goyle.** **I am**

**writing to you to beg your assistance. The Lilithean that is residing at Hogwarts**

**has impregnated a witch whom I hope is under your guardianship.** **She is** **a**

**Prewett and the granddaughter of a Black. However to my knowledge there**

**is no Lord of either House at present. Since the previous Prewett heiress**

**Mary joined blood to your family and remains the sole continuation**

**of that line I beg your indulgence.**

**Miss Mafalda Prewett is by my father’s estimation unlucky enough to be**

**born the magical child to a Squib and a Muggle. She is currently carrying my**

**daughter. I wish to bond with her but my father will refuse my entreaty due to**

**her current blood status. I do not wish for my daughter to be born without her**

**mother and I bonded.**

**If you could arrange for a relation to blood adopt her, I would be most grateful.**

**I humbly beg you assistance in this matter. You are my only hope. I do not wish**

**Mafalda to be treated ill because she is carrying my child, she is brave for a**

**Slytherin and accepts me despite my limitations. In exchange for your**

**assistance in this matter I would be willing to agree to most anything.**

**Sincerely,**

**Honourable Gregory Goyle** '

 

“It seems to be sealed with a Goyle seal…” Gideon frowned.

 

Another owl landed next to Septimus.

 

“Hm…it’s from the Prewett girl. She apologizes for troubling us and begs us to help her. Apparently she also wishes to bond to the Goyle heir. She’ll wait for us at the station to hear our answer. Hm…” Septimus chuckled.

 

“Mafalda? Isn’t that Atlas’ daughter? Molly was laughing about her Squib cousin supposedly siring a witch about thirteen years ago. She thought it was a joke…” Arthur mused.

 

“The daughter of a Prewett and the granddaughter of a Black, she’s definitely under my House.”  Gideon said thoughtfully, “Since I am the only eligible family member to blood adopt her, it would probably be in her best interest if I did.”

 

Septimus chuckled, “An unbonded Lord shouldn’t consider blood adoption.”

 

Gideon smirked, “If Arthur is no longer your designated heir, if I bonded to him he would have to be the submissive partner rather than the equal we planned a few decades ago. I suppose that would be an adequate punishment for betraying me and bonding to my sister.”

 

Arthur swallowed nervously, “Gideon…”

 

“He’ll be expected to accept Colin and Dennis as his seventh and eighth sons.” Gideon said ignoring him.

 

“What about Ginevra, is there a way to reverse the spell on her?” Cedrella asked vaguely curious.

 

Gideon snorted, “Sadly, she is stuck female. The spell is irreversible. Coupled with the influence of a Dark Artefact it is possible that she may develop mental instability.”

 

“Since Arcturus was the one who broke the contract,” Septimus smirked, “Then perhaps as your consort, it’s his turn to bear a child. That is unless he feels as a grandfather he is too old to have a child.”

 

Arthur turned red, “Father!”

 

“An interesting idea Septimus…for Colin’s sake since he is expecting, it would be wise to sign a contract as soon as possible. I’ll accept him flaws and all without a dowry. With his mistake of breaking our previous contract, I don’t think I owe you a bride pride since I am merely taking him off your hands.” Gideon snickered.

 

Arthur groaned.

 

Cador burst out laughing, “Well isn’t that a turn of events. Arthur becomes Gideon’s pet. You should tie him down and make him have your children. That way he can’t be seduced away from you. I’d choose an unbreakable contract this time with no betrothal period. Best to finish the arrangements before George is Bonded. Then you can legally adopt Arcturus’ seven other children. A severed contract with Mary does make his older children illegitimate but that can be remedied.”

 

“Arcturus has two children that aren’t expecting and you have one…” Cedrella sighed.

 

“Dennis is too young and I have yet to understand Percy.” Arthur shrugged.

 

“As for Branor,” Cador chuckled, “I think he’s asexual. I have yet to see or hear him attracted to a witch or wizard.”

 

“I know we gave consent for Andret to bond to Lady Penelope but I still dislike her.” Cedrella frowned. “At least Lady Susan, Amelia’s niece seems a decent sort. She may prove to be a fine choice for Calibom’s bonded.”

 

“Perhaps not as well connected as Arcturus’. Bill is bonded to the Beauxbatons’ Champion from last year’s Triwizard Tournament. Charlie is with the Durmstrang Champion who flew in the last World Cup. Cousin Oliver has his sights on making Percy his consort. George is betrothed to the Montague heir. Fred will be bonded to this year’s Head Girl, while Ronald is going to be bonded to the Brown Heiress.” Branor teased.

 

“Don’t forget Colin is joining blood with the O’Shanesey family through the youngest grandson Seamus.” Gideon smiled. “Although Ginny hasn’t done too badly, the Corner family while not titled is rather rich, they do own Whiz-Hard Books after all.”

 

Cedrella frowned, “I was not aware of that…”

 

“It’s not that well known. I only know because I was in Brandon Corner’s year and he bragged about it.” Gideon shrugged.

 

“I know that Angelina Johnson’s aunt works in the Department of Magical Children.” Arthur offered.

 

“Seems like the House of Weasley will be as well connected as the House of Black.” Cedrella observed.

 

“Indeed ‘Rella aren’t we lucky to survive long enough to take pride it.”

 

Cedrella sniffed, “Perhaps.”

 

She wasn’t quite as cold as she pretended but Slytherins tended towards reservedness anyway…

 


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 

Harry woke for the first time since his bonding to a cold bed…

Resting on the table beside his bed was a note.

**'Harry,**

**You looked so peaceful sleeping I didn't wake you. I've got to bully**

**some sense into Severus. I'll try to be home by lunch. Spend the day**

**relaxing and don't worry about me.**

**Love,**

**Draco'**

Harry refolded the paper and went to bathe. While dressing, he called for Dobby.

"Yes Master Harry Potter sir be wanting Dobby?"

Harry sighed, "Can you go fetch Ron and Hermione?"

Dobby nodded, "Yes Master Harry Potter sir."

He'd thought long and hard about telling them about his pregnancy since he received Hermione's letter. Harry was uncomfortable about them learning on the first day of school in September like everyone else.

As much as he hated the idea, it would be a test of how strong their friendship was.

If they were willing to at least try to accept Draco, they were truly his friends…

Harry made his way down to the dining room, his balance wasn't great due to his size but he managed to navigate well enough.

Sirius beamed at him, "Morning Harry. How are you feeling?"

"No morning sickness. I asked Dobby to bring Ron and Hermione here to talk. I hope you won't mind." Harry said quietly.

Sirius frowned at him, "Are you sure that telling them right now is a good idea? You know Ron won't take it well."

"I'll make them take the unbreakable vow. You'll be the bonder won't you?" Harry asked timidly.

Sirius sighed, "Of course. If I let anything happen to you I'm sure Draco would skin me alive."

Harry grinned at him, "Thanks."

 

XoooooX

Draco had Dippy deliver him straight to his godfather; he'd thought that the man would be in his rooms at Hogwarts.

Unfortunately, he was in Spinner's End.

How Draco hated the place…

"I knew I forgot a ward."

Draco chuckled, "Considering how essential house elves are to accomplishing a small attempt at containing the dust and the peaceful running of this establishment, I doubt very much that you would do such a thing. You aren't the type to clean even if it was needed, hence the inevitable detention of scrubbing cauldrons without magic."

Severus scowled at him, "What do you want?"

"I want you to come to your senses." Draco smirked.

"About what?"

"Bonding to Remus. I highly approve of him. It would make Harry happy. Given that his mother no doubt approved, I think she would wish for your happiness as well. Your sons will have two parents. You will bond to Remus in a permanent contract and you will allow him to take care of you. You had a bad childhood, your parents died before you graduated and your father hated bent persons. You know that being bent isn't a problem in our world, nor is it something to be ashamed of. You can't be impossible to love if Remus cares for you. He chose you has his mate, for him that's a lifetime commitment. Even Sirius is supportive in his own way. Your children deserve the same loving childhood you did but never received. Stop running from Remus like a coward and jump him for a change. Change the rules Uncle Sev. Don't live in fear of being happy."

"Nosy irritating brat." Severus grumbled.

Draco gave him a cheeky smile, "You love me anyway."

 

XoooooX

Harry would have paced but he decided to not waste his energy frivolously.

Draco was not going to be happy with him for this but he thought his friends deserved a chance and to keep this from them for the entire summer was just wrong.

Ron showed up thrashing, "Get your hands off me you stupid elf."

Harry groaned, "Ron he did me a favour. Couldn't you at least accept that?"

He was hiding behind a glamour, which Sirius didn't approve of, but at least he'd let Sirius cast it instead to safeguard his energy.

Hermione took a seat next to him, "Are you alright Harry? You took off so suddenly. I really should have tried to contact you before but…I was drowning in exam panic." She said looking very ashamed of herself.

Harry patted her hand, "I understand…" he thought he did anyway but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"Why did you tear off like that mate?" Ron frowned, his arms were crossed and he reeked of disapproval.

"I had a dream about Sirius. I mean I know I had that one about Mr. Weasley so I thought this one was the same. It wasn't, thank god. I had Dobby bring me to Sirius so I could see he was alright for myself." Harry said quietly.

"When he arrived he was unconscious." Sirius said sharply, "He wasn't in the greatest of health. I had to call for Tonks' mother Annie to come see him."

"What was wrong with it?" Hermione frowned.

"He was overworked, malnourished and showed evidence of mistreatment."

Hermione gasped, "Harry! Why didn't you tell me?"

Harry shrugged, "Why? No one could get me away from them before. Ron and the twins knew but they never mentioned it"

"George did once…" Sirius corrected, "He asked me last summer, as a former Auror what my opinion on abuse of a minor was. I told him I didn't stand for it. He told me to keep an eye on you. He doesn't trust authority that one but he has a kind heart."

Ron snorted, "George doesn't care about anyone but himself the arrogant prick!"

"You thick-headed git! You haven't seen in the last week or so. He was moping because he was pregnant but he and the sire weren't on good terms. He was raving the other day about his betrothed. He cares about people; his betrothed was injured because of something Fred did. George bowed down to his betrothed's father and begged to be allowed to satisfy the life debt with a permanent contract. He cared for the young man very much but he is still loyal to his blood. Fred should be punished for what he did but George kept him out of trouble. You don't know anything about George! He came to my bonding, he accepted the father of my children! Can you do that?" Harry snapped.

Ron's face twisted in disgust, "You're bent?"

Harry winced, his hands twisting into his robes, "Yes."

"You are going to either agree to take an unbreakable vow to not disclose the identity of Harry's bonded or you will leave under the influence of a memory charm." Sirius said with a biting smile, at least he took it better. Shocked yes but not _disgusted_.

Hermione swallowed, "I'll take the oath."

"Friends shouldn't require such things." Ron hissed.

Harry sighed, "Its for their protection not mine. Please…they've been good to me and I want to control how people learn about us. I don't want them to say bad things about us. Please…"

Hermione glared at Ron, "Surely you can take it to protect Harry's kids."

"A guy carrying kids is disgusting!" Ron snapped.

"Obliviate!" Sirius snarled.

Harry sobbed.

Awkwardly, Hermione tried to soothe him.

"Ron you listen to me, you were never here at Grimmauld and we have never met. Your infatuation with Lavender Brown drove a wedge between you and your friends. You are going to try to succeed at your studies next year and give up Quidditch since you're terrible at it. Since you are going to be a father, you will resign your title as prefect. You are going to go back to Hogwarts and you'll wake up in your bed. Being Harry's friend is too much trouble. You'll give Hermione space as well. Duermo."

Sirius then summoned Kreacher and told him to deposit Ron in his bed in Gryffindor Tower. He turned to Hermione, "You still ready to swear? Because I have no qualms or misgivings about doing the same to you. Protecting Harry this way is a little of what I can do for him while I'm still on the run."

Hermione swallowed, "Yes…"

"Do you Hermione Jean Granger swear to keep silent about Harry's Bondmate and pregnancy allowing him to reveal them at a time of his choosing?"

Hermione said quietly, "Yes…"

"Do you swear not to say anything unkind about either Harry's Bondmate or his children?"

Hermione blinked at him, "Of course…"

"Do you swear not to blame anyone for the circumstances that led to Harry being bonded?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes."

"Do you promise not to reveal that Harry has ever been mistreated in anyway and to support Harry as he struggles to understand he did not and never will deserve to be mistreated?"

Hermione glared at him, "Yes."

"Are you satisfied Harry?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded sniffling, "Yes."

Sirius finished sealing the unbreakable vow with its final incantations. "Now I am just going to sit here and read a book. You two continue with your visit. Oh of course. Finite."

Harry glared at Sirius when his glamour charm was ended, "Warn a bloke before you do that!"

Hermione swallowed, "I had to look it up to be sure that guys could have kids. Harry why didn't you tell me you liked a boy?"

Harry looked away, "You would never have approved of him…I really love him Hermione please…try to get on with him. He takes care of me; he's gentle with me…" when they weren't making love because Harry liked it rough…not that either of the other occupants in this room needed to know that.

"If he is then why are you red? Are you lying Harry? Are you sure he doesn't mistreat you?"

"Draco can't hurt me!" Harry snarled. "He loves me."

Hermione recoiled and fell off the settee, "Draco? Draco Malfoy? Oh Harry you said his father was at Voldemort's return."

Harry snorted, "Of course he was. He's just like Snape. Brave men both, except when it comes to relationships. Lucius abandoned Voldy for us…he agreed to our Bonding, he's going to get Sirius a trial and he's trying to get Severus to accept Remus."

Hermione gasped, her hands coming to cover her mouth due to the shock, "Snape and Mr. Lupin?"

Harry smirked, "Yes, Severus is technically playing hard to get, though I doubt that is his intention. Draco is at present knocking some sense into his head. Draco is his godson, and even Draco approves of Remus. Sirius is even okay with it."

"This is Snape! The greasy Dungeon bat! The guy who wanted you kissed so he could have an Order of Merlin!" Hermione protested.

"He is also Lord Prince and one of the most respected Potions Masters in Britain. He is treated with respect in this House, mostly because of the Unbreakable Vow I'm under. However since learning of Harry's pregnancy he made himself almost ill to brew potions for Harry." Sirius snapped. "I may not always…enjoy his company but he actually has good qualities and I find myself grudgingly respecting him. I am properly ashamed of how I treated him in the past. I have learned to tolerate him for Draco and Remus' sake but he isn't as awful as I wanted to believe."

"I don't understand…"

"The ways of purebloods often are confusing to those outside our circles. Most wouldn't forgive Fred for what he did, however George was able to convince the Montagues to leave Fred be. I think that George is the one who profits most. Remus is willing to forget how Snape treated him when they were both teaching because he loves him. Even those of differing opinions learn to be agreeable when it comes to the continuation of our line."

Hermione groaned, "I don't understand."

Harry sighed, "It's alright Hermione. Not everything can be learned in a book."

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked ignoring his comment about books.

"I'm bonded and I'm taking care of myself. After I give birth I'm going to take my exams at the Ministry with Draco." Harry shrugged.

"What about godparents…" Hermione said quietly.

"Draco and I already made our choices. I was unsure of your ability to accept our bonding and our kids so I choose Neville and Luna."

Hermione recoiled, "What?"

"They were my witnesses and they are happily also expecting twins." Harry shrugged. "If we're lucky our boys will go to school together and be friends."

"I want to be happy for you…I do…" Hermione said clenching her fists, "Am I unlovable? Is there something about me that would make it impossible for someone to want me?"

Harry sighed, "For me that is a hard question to answer."

"Because you're gay?" Hermione pouted.

Harry shook his head, "Not really, because you're my best friend and I see you like a sister."

"You are a rather intimidating person Hermione." Sirius offered.

The girl seemed to crumble.

Sirius sighed, "That doesn't have to be a bad thing. Annie is quite intimidating and so was Lily. Yet they were respected, they were strong women and not just anyone would suit them. James managed to prove his worth to Lily eventually, as for Ted I have no clue how they work. They were overachievers yes but they were and still are wonderful women. Most men can't handle women like that, so they are intimidated by them. It takes men with serious balls to be capable of not only being attracted to them but to avoid resenting them."

"Why would someone like you think so hard about that?" Hermione muttered.

"Because when I was younger I was infatuated with a woman like that. I never had a chance with them but I wanted to gain their respect. Whether I have it now is a matter of opinion, I still respect them and their views." Sirius shrugged, "Someday you'll find someone who respects you and isn't intimidated by you. You just feel left behind because everyone around seems to have found someone. It sometimes felt like that when James became very absorbed in Lily and Harry but I wouldn't have tried to break them up. Harry is worth more than my petty jealousy, so is Tonks even if she's a bit thick headed. I'll have to agree to her bonding eventually. Thank Merlin witch sired pregnancies are usually longer…"

"Why is that?" Hermione asked.

Sirius shrugged, "I don't know. You could ask Andromeda, she is a healer after all."

"I may do that. I didn't realize that wizards could carry children. I never thought about it…"

"The things Muggle-raised persons don't realize." Harry sighed.

"Are you really happy?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, blushing, "He's really good to me. Draco knows when I'm feeling down and cheers me up. The other day I panicked thinking I was hideous and fat…I couldn't see how he could like me this way." He coughed, embarrassed, "He showed me just how sexy he thought me being pregnant was."

"You are lucky…Ron's with Lavender and he's pissed." Hermione mumbled.

"You're better off without him Hermione. He would only have drug you down because he couldn't appreciate you. Unless they are exceedingly brilliant for a Gryffindor like Bill or Percy you'd probably be better off with a Ravenclaw." Harry said patting her shoulder.

"Most of them are taken Harry." Hermione sniffed, "Ginny's mad because she's stuck with her current boyfriend. I thought if she flirted with other boys you might notice and get jealous. Apparently I was very wrong…"

Sirius snorted, "As if he would notice anyone. That boy is obsessed with Draco and it's mutual. Draco was very keen on Harry retaining his independence and individuality despite being bonded."

Harry blushed.

Hermione smiled, "You really are lucky…"

 

XoooooX

 

Since Brandon Corner was a yearmate and former dormmate of Gideon's he agreed to go with Septimus to meet with him to discuss the bonding.

They agreed to meet in a private room at Antonio's.

While Gideon's return wasn't known outside the family, Gideon was willing to lend his advice and knowledge of Michael's father to his godfather.

They were the first to arrive…

Gideon was already annoyed by the time Bram Denzel who was more often called Bramden showed up, Gideon was about ready to strangle the bastard.

"So sorry, one of the printers broke and wouldn't you know, the place just can't get along without me." Bramden said as he floated in serenely.

"I see you just haven't changed at all." Gideon retorted.

"Hush." Septimus hissed, "You mentioned your son wrote to you about this?"

Of course, Michael and I are close. He tells me everything." Bramden declared, "Most fathers I know are jealous of us."

"Quite an accomplishment to be so close when you run such a demanding company." Septimus said politely.

"Michael mentioned that his girlfriend had conceived due to the Lilithean." Bramden said boredly, "He asked for my assistance in arranging a bonding for the child's sake."

"The boy has good marks I heard." Septimus offered.

"Yes, a shame he is outdone by a Slytherin boy and Gryffindor girl."

"The three of them are prefects are they not?"

"Yes my one concern was a life debt that Michael mentioned. A debt owed to the Potter family. He worried that Potter would demand his daughter to satisfy the debt."

Septimus coughed, "Well yes, the debt has yet to be settled. Ginevra's parents hoped to wait until she was of age to consider it. There was some private discussion of a bonding or a one-child contract between the House of Weasley and the House of Potter but since Harry was not of age or emancipated we have not broached the subject.

"Well, Michael claims that he has no objection to allowing Ginevra to sign a one-child contract with Harry as long as he agrees to not sleep with her."

Gideon chuckled, "Well considering that he has also fallen victim of the Lilithean I don't see him cheating on his bonded for her."

"So what else did Michael request?" Septimus asked.

"Merely that they are required to be bond for the child's sake and that that no dowry was needed. He said that he would still consider a bride price if it were requested but he'd already been seduced so he felt the bride price for virgins was ridiculous." Bramden shrugged boredly.

Gideon groaned, "Seduced? Damn that girl."

"I am sure that a bride price is not needed. In this situation, the sooner we sign the better it is for the children." Septimus offered.

"A simple bonding contract allowing for a one-child contract with the House of Potter to satisfy the life debt owed to that House. The House of Corner will assume the life debt owed by both Ginevra and the House of Weasley due to it's joining magic and blood to said House. Which other Houses have joined blood with the House of Weasley?" Bramden asked.

"The Houses of Delacour, Krum, Montague and Bones," Septimus smirked, "The later have already signed contracts. Negotiations between House Johnson and House Brown are still open."

"A rather fortuitous set of connections." Bramden frowned.

"The House of Prewett has opened discussions with the House of Goyle and the House of O'Shanesey." Gideon smirked.

"Were you among those who cherished being in the infamous 'Pureblood Directory' you would be certified for another generation." Bramden snorted.

"Well despite our mutual pure blood," Septimus mused, "We have preferred to bond according to mutual affection rather than to ensure our pureblood continues."

"Humph."

They ordered salads and after eating that Bramden took his leave and left.

"Pretentious git." Gideon grumbled.

"Do you think we ought to have informed him about Ginny's mental state?" Septimus frowned.

Gideon shook his head; "We'll impart that knowledge to Michael after the bonding. At which time he can choose to treat Ginevra so that she might be capable of remaining mentally healthy enough to help raise their daughter."

"Given the comments Bramden made, I fear that young Michael is not interested in Ginevra herself rather he cares more for the child." Septimus sighed.

"At this point in our venture father, I see no reason why that should matter. If Ginevra is permanently damaged, Michael maybe forced to raise the girl on his own anyhow. If he is not emotionally invested in the bonding he is less likely to be emotionally impaired when he has to make hard decisions regarding her care."

"A shame but true." Septimus shrugged.

 

XoooooX

 

"Why are you so concerned about whether I bond or not? Surely if I have children you will no longer be my heir." Severus grumbled.

"I don't care if I inherit from you anything beyond your guidance as a Potions Master." Draco smirked. "Besides Uncle would you really trust Remus to raise two Slytherins properly? Surely, you would be incensed if he raised your sons and they were Sorted into Gryffindor of all places."

"I don't want to birth loud-mouthed, rule smashing prats." Severus scowled.

"Well then, I suppose you can't trust Remus to raise them properly. You'll have to supervise. After all, would you really want his genes to destroy your children's chance of becoming decent brewers? How bad was Remus in school?"

"Only Longbottom and the rat were worse in my estimation. Remus sitting on his hands equalled a decent potion. Longbottom and the rat merely being proximity of a cauldron was tantamount to disaster."

"Well aren't you glad that Neville hasn't a shot in hell of passing his Potions OWL high enough to continue past this year? Even if Slughorn has lower standards and Neville managed an Acceptable he wouldn't be in your class our Seventh Year correct?"

"Thank you for bringing up a sore subject." Severus snarled.

"You want a family as much as Harry does, admit it Uncle Severus. You want to be loved so badly, you want to be treated like you are important so why are you running from the person who can give you all of that?" Draco snapped.

"What can I offer children? A disgraced line? My mother was a bloodtraitor, that taint isn't easily erased. As if bonding to a werewolf wouldn't disgrace it farther." Severus snarled.

"So what? Even father thinks Remus is good for you! I didn't think the great and feared Severus Snape was a coward! At least James Potter had the balls to pursue Lily! Remus is willing to put up with your whinging and your temper. You practically chased him out of Hogwarts without giving him a chance to explain because you were too cowardly to deal with the fact that you want him. He ought to have been in Ravenclaw and he's a former prefect. Even Sirius thinks you're good for him. Who are you trying to make happy by denying you want him?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm looking out for my god brothers and trying to keep you from destroying yourself. I want you to be happy. Harry wants that too. Stop hiding in Spinners End to pout and grow up! You're acting like myself as a child when father took my broom away."

Draco turned to Dippy who was standing there silently, "Go get Remus."

"I don't want to see him."

"Don't make me use my Veela magic to hold you Uncle Severus, since you're bent you'd probably be weak against my allure. Now since I'm an adult due to my inheritance, I won't even get in trouble for using magic out of school. You will make up with Remus; you will discuss your future bonding, which will take place before the fifteenth of August. Preferable prior to Harry's birthday but I will settle for any date before then."

"You bossy arrogant child!" Severus snarled.

"I am looking out for you. Remus argued for my bonding even when Sirius was against it. I am merely retuning the favour. You will talk this out and you will agree to bond."

"Severus?" Remus asked quietly as soon as he was delivered to the dreary house.

"We're going to negotiate. Think of it as preparation for when my sons are my age." Draco chuckled.

Remus took a seat, "What do we need to negotiate?"

"How tied are you to the name Lupin?" Draco asked snidely.

"Not tied enough to truly mind changing it. I don't think Severus should keep Snape as a surname. He detested the man who gave it to him. I would like it if he looked at this as a new start. Perhaps, dropping everything Snape would be wise. One can legally change their name at their bonding."

"So you think I should spit on the name Severus Tobias Snape? What should I be instead?"

"Well, Lily was like a sister, isn't Aurelian a name of a lily? I think that Aurelian is a Prince family name." Remus offered. "Surely Severus Aurelian Prince is more preferable…"

"Well then isn't that curious? That means that Harry and I will be naming our sons after my father and uncle Severus." Draco smirked.

Remus chuckled, "I see no reason to object to that."

"What are you talking about?" Severus snapped.

"Oh just that my heir is Scorpius Aurelian. If you changed your name to Severus Aurelian then clearly I named him for you. Harry's heir is Orion Lucian so he must have named him for Sirius and father." Draco smirked.

"Brat."

"You love me anyway." Draco grinned.

"What else are we _negotiating_?" Severus sneered.

"Well you're clearly changing your name to Severus Aurelian Prince. Remus will be taking either the name Lupin-Prince or perhaps just Prince. You'll be both teaching for at least a year depending on how next year is. Remus can either choose to continue teaching or he can take care of the children. Given the strength of your magic an early delivery is possible. By my estimation you're what two days pregnant? You'll be giving birth sometime around your birthday. They are going to take your surname Severus."

Severus growled.

"What we are going to do is move you both to Merrivale. You'll take possession of the property. Then if we're lucky, your family tapestry will gladly show you what you are expecting." Draco smirked.

"Fine!"

"Good, then you can kick the dust of this place and it's terrible memories off for good." Draco declared. "You will retrieve a contract soon to sign, since Remus is likely the last of his House there is no one to discuss bonding with. Father will gladly serve as your witness should you go for ceremony Uncle Sev, and Sirius will gladly stand up for you Remus. Provided you return the favour in due time." Draco dictated. "Especially in light of Andromeda selecting his Bondmate."

"Sirius always did worship the ground she walked on." Remus chuckled.

Severus snorted, "Misogynistic git."

 

XoooooX

 

After Bramden left, Gideon and Septimus ordered soup and half orders of pasta.

After their meal, they flooed to meet with Lavender Brown's father Linden.

Linden has been a housemate of Arthur's but Linden's bonded Pauline had been a Clearwater before her Bonding and was formerly a Ravenclaw.

As if being tied to the Clearwaters through Andret wasn't enough now they were once again tied to that family.

A galleon later and they were flooing from Antonio's to Wren Grove.

They were met at the Receiving Room by a house elf.

"Master Linden be expecting you."

Gideon and Septimus nodded.

The elf escorted them from the Receiving Room to a nearby parlour.

It was considered a gesture of respect to be granted an audience outside a pureblood's Receiving Room.

Linden nodded coolly to them as they entered and gestured for them to be seated.

"Linden." Gideon said stiffly.

"Gideon?" Linden frowned.

"Reports of my death are greatly exaggerated." Gideon deadpanned.

"I see. Lavender has written to me regarding her Lilithean inspired pregnancy. She requested my assistance in arranging her bonding to the baby's sire, your grandson and nephew Ronald."

"We have no objections," Septimus said wearily, "Ronald is at present somewhat reluctant but he is young. Surely, he will quickly come to realize how lucky he is to have your Lavender as his bonded."

"Were one truly interested in blood politics, you have managed to secure your line for another generation." Gideon admitted dryly.

"A shame that Cronus left us out of his 'Sacred Twenty-Eight' Pureblood Directory." Linden grumbled.

"Yet he included us," Septimus sighed, "I never understood that man. He is Phrixos' father and the great-grandfather of young Theodorus who is in Ronald and Lavender's year."

"I believed he included us because we'd end up bonded or betrothed to Blacks. Blacks never join blood to those who aren't perfectly pure-blooded." Gideon offered, "After all it was printed in the '30's and at that time there were discussions of Bondings. Such as those between Lucida Black and Isdemus Prewett, Callidora and Arfang Longbottom, yourself and Cedrella as well as the one between Charis and Castor Crouch.

"True," Septimus mused, "I failed to consider that."

"Seeing that Ronald is a younger son and a sixth born son I suspect that he isn't worth a lot when it comes to putting aside a trust vault or even affording a decent Bride Price. " Linden frowned.

"True. However, we received a substantial Bride Price from Charlus' bonded and from George's. William paid his own Bride Price from his own vault and refused to allow me to pay. He had planned to always pay because he believed his father wouldn't be able to do so. William has raised money from the time he was old enough to work so that he could afford to take a bonded when he found the person he wanted to spend his life." Septimus said thoughtfully.

"So how much are you offering?" Linden asked boredly.

"Hmm…do we offer on your Lavender's worth or on our opinion of Ronald?" Gideon sighed.

"I would hope that either would result in a high number." Linden frowned.

Septimus chuckled, "Sadly, we have little opinion of the boy since he has failed to show himself as brightly as his older brothers. Sadly, I think that he has failed to impress his schoolmates and teachers. Perhaps, your daughter has noticed something we missed."

"I hope so. It would be rather ridiculous to find that we have allowed a useless person to join blood with us." Linden sniffed.

Gideon shrugged, "Perhaps, we are overly harsh with him. His mother spoilt him and overindulged him. Perhaps, being bonded so young and expecting a child of his own will help him mature."

"What is your relationship to this Gideon?" Linden frowned.

"I am now Arcturus' Bonded." Gideon announced, "His children are mine and mine are his. Since Ronald was born for the House of Weasley to a former Prewett heiress I have some interest in his future. Also since I have no father to guide me as a Head of an Ancient House, my godfather Septimus has offered to support me in my assuming the headship of my family. I must discuss arrangements for my eldest to a member of the O'Shanesey Family soon, by sitting in on the arrangements for the Weasley children I learn so much."

"We shall offer a sum of say 15,000 galleons?" Septimus offered blandly.

"Twenty-five." Linden grumbled.

"Eighteen."

"Twenty."

Gideon chuckled, "Done."

"Lavender's dowry is an income of fifteen thousand a year." Linden sniffed.

"I am sure such a sum will do them well until they are old enough to hold a steady job and take care of their needs as a young couple with a child." Gideon said politely.

"Then we are in agreement then." Septimus smirked. "I am sure that you would prefer to draw up the contract yourself to be sure that your Lavender is properly cared for."

"Precisely."

"Then I think it's time for us to take our leave." Septimus said rising.

Gideon nodded, "Yes, indeed."

They left Linden and followed the house elf from before back the Receiving Room to the floo.

 

XoooooX

 

Harry shyly told Hermione about his last few months, about the erotic dreams the Lilithean had given him that he had shared with Draco. He didn't give details but he told her about how it felt to be influenced by one.

"So you really shared dreams?" Hermione asked.

Harry blushed, "Yes…I knew things he only told me in dream and he knew things I only told him in dreams. He knew about the time Cho kissed me and that I thought it wasn't as good as when he kissed me. Draco also knew about the blood quill, of course he had to see it to really believe it. I knew things about Draco that I shouldn't like Lucius being a spy and that Snape was tutoring his Snakes in Defence, which was where I got some of my spells. For some reason, I was able to block most of Voldemort's dreams. Until the one about Sirius, I hadn't had one since the one about Mr. Weasley. Draco and the Lilithean saved me from having to touch Voldemort's mind. I know I'm no good at Occlumency but they made it easier to dream of other things."

"You should have worked harder at it." Hermione glared.

"Probably but Severus and I weren't working together, we were fighting each other. I haven't had one dream since Draco and I have been sharing a bed."

"Veelas are naturals at mental magic." Sirius offered. "Perhaps as his mate, his mental shields are extended to you."

Hermione frowned, "But he's not here…

Harry touched his stomach, "Draco's in my heart and if I needed him I know he'll come. Family is precious to him, and we're his family."

Hermione sighed, "You're lucky to find love so early…"

Sirius smirked, "He's a Potter, they always do. They fall in love often in their First Year with the person who makes the most impression on them. For James it was Lily and it happened on the train our First year."

She nodded, "Draco was the person you were always aware of. You seemed happier flying against Slytherin once he joined the team now that I think about. You were even worried about him after I hit him."

Harry blushed, "Yeah…I just never expected to be married to him."

"You're my friend Harry. All I want is for you to be happy…"

Kreacher appeared with a pop, "Lunch be ready master." He announced in that oily voice of his, "Is the Mudblood eating with you?"

Harry smiled at his friend, "Will you?"

Hermione nodded hugging him, "I'm going home in two days and I don't know when I'll be coming back. Since we're not friends with Ron I doubt I'll be invited to The Burrow."

Sirius snorted leading the way to the dining room, "Since all of the Weasley children will be staying at Weasley Hall until they are bonded I doubt any of them will step foot in The Burrow. Especially since the bonding between Arcturus and Mary has been voided."

"Who and who?" Hermione asked blinking in confusion.

"Arthur was born Arcturus and changed his name when he broke from his family. Mary has insisted she be called Molly for years but she was born Mary." Sirius shrugged.

"What is this about a bonding being voided?"

Sirius sighed, "What Muggles called Marriage, we call bonding. It is a non-gender defined term that encompasses legal relationships between two witches, a witch and a wizard or even two wizards. When Gideon and Arcturus were young, before Hogwarts, they were betrothed. Mary was jealous, she essentially raped Arcturus and managed to impregnate herself. That child was Bill, when the pregnancy was discovered she attempted to play innocent. When she was backed against the wall Mary told them that it was Arcturus'. However, Arcturus had no memory of sleeping with her. When he found out that they were going to take her child and throw her in prison for charges including rape and line theft, he felt sorry for her. He changed his story and claimed he was drunk when he slept with her. The memories were hazy but he remembered somewhat. Their parents were planning to remove Mary from school. Allow her to give birth, the child would be seized and gifted to her brother. Gideon would blood adopt it and it would be Arthur's heir."

"I heard that Molly's brothers were dead." Hermione frowned.

"Apparently not if he had a child born to him after he supposedly died."

"Hm…who is that child?"

"A boy named Dennis Creevey." Sirius chuckled.

"Dennis? He's a Gryffindor and merely a Second Year…" Hermione blinked.

"Colin is the elder and,"

"Pregnant by Seamus, I know." Hermione snapped.

"Arcturus is their sire."

"He cheated on Molly?"

"I doubt that, I think Gideon merely claimed what had been his to begin with." Sirius chuckled.

"Oh…" Hermione said quietly.

"Less talking more eating." Harry ordered. "I'm famished."

Sirius ruffled his hair, "Eat as much as you like."

Harry grinned, "I'm eating for three of course I'm going to eat a lot."

Hermione smiled to herself, Harry was very happy.

 

XoooooX

 

Draco had his arms crossed and glared at his godfather as the former Slytherin went through the rituals to claim the family seat.

Merrivale Manor wasn't Malfoy Manor but it was lovely in it's own way.

Remus thought the grounds were spacious, there was so much more room than at Grimmauld.

There was almost enough space to be home to a wolf pack…

Severus growled and snarled the entire time he was forced to claim this place.

As the magical connection between the Manor and a Prince grew stronger the property became brighter and more alive. Like a freshly scrubbed painting…

Draco took note in case he had such a duty after his father passed.

Actually, it would be Harry who would be doing such a duty since all of the Potter properties were probably sealed without a person with Potter blood and magic residing in them.

Severus was still pouting like a child when he stormed off towards the house.

Remus sighed.

Draco was a bit annoyed at his godfather's childish behaviour. Didn't Severus realize this was for his own good? If Severus would just accept that he had feelings for Remus, that Remus more than returned them and that bonding was wise especially in light of a probable pregnancy. With someone to care for his godfather, Draco felt better about his own happiness. Seriously, Severus was a Slytherin but what was with his hot and cold sides? He wants Remus enough to draw the Lilithean in but not enough to bond to him? What sort of childhood marked him that badly? Was this what Harry would have been like if they hadn't gotten together in school?

They made their way to the front door of the manor.

It opened wide at their approach…

Waiting for them was a handful of eager house elves…

"Lolly is being head elf. We is ready to swear to master."

Severus snapped out the ritual that bonded the Prince elves to himself and his future offspring as well as indirectly his future bonded.

Lolly clapped her hands, "We is so happy. There haven't been little misses since Missy Lena and Missy Lynn. Master Severus must be proud!"

Remus blinked, "Girls? Girls are really rare…"

Draco patted Remus on the shoulder, "I bet your wolf knew. That's why you're so protective. George was lucky he was suspended from the House Quidditch team; he was more likely to loose them that way. Since Severus doesn't fly you're relatively safe from that. You'll have to keep him from brewing and any other risk factors. Even if Lilithean created pregnancies seem stronger, it's best not to tempt fate."

"I will not be tied to a bed until the birth!" Severus snapped.

Draco snorted, "If I wouldn't do that to my own bonded, what makes you think I'd recommend that? You will take care of yourself. You will see Andromeda regularly. Since you clearly have poor self-image issues, I will insist for your children and your betrothed's sake that you see Uncle Ted as well. You can't insist that Harry do something that you refuse yourself. You ought to have gone of your own free will."

"Since Master can't brew can Lolly?"

Severus glared, "What are you talking about?"

"Lolly were trained when very young to brew by Master Severus' great-uncle Aurelius. Lolly still have skill. Lolly take good care of elves. Lolly be happy to brew for master. Lolly take good care of Master Rel's lab. Master can see it. It always clean. Lolly scrub cauldrons right away with no magic."

"Hmph." Severus sniffed.

"He'll be happy to inspect the lab later. So what names did the tapestry say his girls would have?"

"Missy Nemia Jasmine."

"Hm, Nemia is the feminine varient of the name of a magical lion so a probable Gryffindor. Jasmine is a feminine version of James and a flower for Lily so it's probably named for our friends. You said plural so twins…"

"Missy Seraphina Andromeda."

"Hm Andromeda a former Head Girl who had a hand in bringing us back together. Seraphina is a Latin name meaning dawn or serpent and serpent is the symbol of your House. Latin names are traditional in your family are they not?" Remus asked.

"As if your name wasn't Latin as well. Are you sure that Andromeda wasn't chosen because your Sirius is named after a star?" Severus sneered.

"That's enough. You will treat each other with respect. Remus is your soon-to-be bonded. He maybe legally your consort but he is the dominant partner, the Chaser in your relationship. For your daughters sake," Draco frowned, "here and I was so sure I was going to have godbrothers…oh well, I'm sure Scorpius and Orion will look after them anyway."

"Scorpius because?"

"Scorpius is my favourite constellation and Aurelian for you Uncle Severus. Even if mother abandoned me, I still wish to honour her. Harry chose Orion for Sirius and Lucian either for myself or for Father. I think that my children will be well named. I am sure yours will be as well. I do hope that for Seraphina's sake that she grows up to be a very proud and talented witch. I don't think Andromeda would want a weak-willed person to be named for her."

Remus chuckled, "I am sure you are right, so only knowing her a short time you have already taken her measure."

Draco smirked, "I may still be young but I can take people's measure. I disliked Granger not because she was a Muggleborn but because she could best me and I was tutored before Hogwarts. I hated Weasel because he was at Harry's side, which was where I wanted to be. I didn't know how to get his attention so I spied on him, bullied him a bit and teased him."

"Very like James," Remus snickered, "He used to tease Lily and shadow her a lot. He picked on Severus so she would look at him. It took them sometime to learn how to treat one another."

"Draco isn't like him." Severus growled.

"Really? I think he had it out for Ron just like James did for you. Maybe Harry isn't like James, maybe he's like Lily." Remus smiled.

Draco snickered, "Hm…interesting. Well, I'll leave you two to explore your new home. I have a sexy bonded who is waiting for me. I am also hungry. I'll see if Dippy set aside a plate for me."

Dippy appeared at once to take him away.

Once Draco left Remus dragged Severus into a kiss, "Mine…"

"Let go of me." Severus protested.

"No. This is for your own good." Remus picked him up and carried him to the lord's bedroom.

Which of course he found by following a smirking Lolly.

Waiting for them was a bath…

Remus undressed his mate, lowering him into the water before he removed his shirt. He gently washed his mate, "I may like dominating sex but I want to take care of you as well."

Grooming one's mate was a tendency he wished to embrace…

Severus fumed, "I don't need to be catered to like a child."

"It is alright for Draco to do for Harry but not for me?" Remus sighed. "I want to do this. It isn't about being treated like a child. This is my way of showing you that you have worth."

Severus continued to fume, despite his enjoyment of the attention.

He had no memory of his mother bathing him…he'd always taken care of himself.

"I maybe your legally submissive partner which makes me responsible for your care but I am also the Chaser between the sheets. When will you believe me that I wish to cherish you?"

"Mushy Gryffindor bastard." Severus grumbled.

"Even snakes need to warm themselves sometimes." Remus grinned, "I'll be the sun that warms you gladly. You've been cold and lonely so long Severus…someone has to warm you."

Severus closed his eyes; it actually felt good to feel Remus' hands on his scarred body. Not that he was going to admit it…

Taking care of Severus this way taught them both something…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Severus getting bullied into accepting Remus. Hermione seems to be okay with Harry and Draco being together. Draco thinks that Sev needs to see a mind healer about his inability to believe that someone could care about him the way Remus does. We'll have more drarry soon promise. You're right I've given attention to everyone who had pregnancies/relationships discovered around Harry's bonding but I forgot Blaise and Adrian. I promise I'll get to them...but their story is in Snake and Eagle. No wonder they haven't got attention. As for Molly, yeah I think being childless and turned out will be a decent punishment for what she's done. Not to mention not being invited to bondings.


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Apologies for a Weasley heavy chapter. Anyone interested in a prequel that showcases the Slytherins in this story before it began- especially those interested in Adrian and Blaise can read 'The Snake and the Eagle'. However it's only prequel until I catch up to 'this story and then of course it'll be a side story. It pretty much shows what being in Slytherin was like during the first few books...

Chapter 20

 

 

The Hogwarts’ Express arrived at four o’clock in London at King’s Cross.

 

Gideon was pacing, he was wearing his ‘Carey Creevey’ glamour reluctantly but he was holding Arcturus’ shoulder in a Possessive grip when the train pulled in.

 

Septimus was smirking.

 

Ron stormed off.

 

Lavender behind him and she was glowing.

 

She scurried over to them and curtsied. “Father Weasley.”

 

Ron glared at her, “Lavender! You’re embarrassing me.”

 

Ginny was running from Michael, “Dad! Tell him to leave me alone.”

 

Gideon smirked, “Why should he? A bonding contract has already been decided. Your grandfather has already agreed to give you over to the Corner family as his bonded.”

 

“Who are you?” Ginny sniffed, “And why is it your business?”

 

“Where is Mum?” Ron frowned, trying to untangle himself from Lavender’s clinging.

 

“Mary is not coming. I sent Aunt Muriel to visit her so she couldn’t come.”

 

Colin ran over, his hand in Seamus’ with Dennis right behind him.

 

“Dad!”

 

“Mr. Creevey.” Seamus said inclining his head.

 

“Actually, my name is Gideon.”

 

Ron stumbled back, “You’re supposed to be dead!”

 

“Sorry to disappoint you and your mother but yes. I left the Wizarding world to protect them. Colin and Dennis are so precious to me. I am sorry I wasn’t honest before but I am a wizard. I wanted to protect you.” Gideon had already cast privacy wards around their family, “I would like to introduce you to your father and my bonded Arcturus. It took me twenty something years to get him back from my own sister but I’m not giving him up.”

 

Ron glared, “You cheated on Mum?”

 

“Like she didn’t rape him!” Gideon hissed.

 

“Why would he want you when he had mum?” Ron snapped.

 

Gideon glared back, “I had him first! We were best friends since we were born. I was ten and he was nine when our fathers signed a betrothal contract. We were inseparable until she was caught pregnant with your brother Bill. My Arcturus never touched her, she was going to be arrested and tried for rape and line theft. He felt sorry for her; it’s my own sister’s fault why you’re all bloodtraitors. She’s been tossed out and disowned; he’s my bonded and my consort. I’m Lord Prewett.”

 

Seamus pumped his fist, “I knew it! You’re a Pureblood! I told you!”

 

“I like this kid.” Gideon said ruffling his hair. “I approve. I’m to meet with your grandfather tomorrow.”

 

“Really? Colin’s to be mine? You’ll let me be his bonded?”

 

“He’s a younger son.” Gideon warned.

 

“I don’t care. I wanted him when he was merely a penniless Muggleborn. I’ve liked him from the beginning.” Seamus admitted quietly.

 

“I’ll agree to bond to Lavender to get away from all of you! I don’t want to spend time with you bent freaks.” Ron glared.

 

“A shame. Considering Harry’s situation.” Gideon said thoughtfully.

 

“So? It’s not like we’re close.” Ron shrugged.

 

“I see.” Arthur frowned. “I thought you were best friends. He did save my life and all. You seemed close over Christmas.”

 

“Christmas? I don’t remember much about that. Must not have been memorable.” Ron shrugged.

 

Arthur sensed a memory charm and recognized Sirius’ magical signature. He sighed, Sirius must have been really angry. “I see. A pity. Harry has been good to our family. He saved my life and Ginny’s. He even took you from the lake.”

 

“Was never in danger. He’s a fool.” Ron snorted.

 

The light in Lavender’s eyes dimmed and she looked sad.

 

“Are we going to stand here talking all day?” Ginny glared.

 

“I’ll be seeing you soon Ginny.” Michael smirked.

 

“Don’t rush on my account.”

 

“Interesting words for the class slut.” Gideon sighed.

 

Ginny glared, “What are you talking about? You’re not my father!”

 

Colin groaned, “I don’t mind being related to Fred and George but Ginny…everyone knows. Even Slytherin…”

 

“We’re adopting Mafalda, I already decided.” Gideon announced.

 

“I’m not the baby anymore?” Ginny pouted.

 

“My birthday is in May.” Dennis shrugged.

 

“Mine is December 8th the same year as Harry.” Collin shrugged.

 

“I checked Mafalda’s, she’s born in March on the 31. “ Gideon added.

 

“Isn’t that her over there looking lost?” Dennis frowned.

 

“Tell me what she’s like?” Gideon asked.

 

“Prewett? Oh, she’s quiet, doesn’t seem to have friends but she’s often with Goyle in the library. She’s got the second best marks in our year, right behind Lovegood. I’m still third.” Colin shrugged.

 

Gideon gestured for her to come over.

 

She grimaced as she walked through the wards.

 

“Dad this is Prewett.” Colin said politely.

 

“Hello cousin. My name is Gideon Prewett. Our fathers were cousins as well.” Gideon introduced himself.

 

“I thought the Prewett line was extinct in the Male line. That’s what Millie said.” The girl frowned.

 

“Bulstrode?” Seamus asked.

 

The girl nodded.

 

“Daddy! Make them go away! I’m your princess.” Ginny said stomping her feet.

 

Mafalda sniffed, “Trust me I am no more pleased to be related to you than you are. I’ve got no reason to complain about him though.”

 

Colin chuckled, “That’s cause you trounce me at every exam.”

 

Arthur grinned, “Three Muggle raised kids. They can tell me all about Muggles!”

 

“Arcturus.” Gideon said warningly.

 

Ron glared at Dennis, “Tell me you’re not bent too.”

 

Dennis blushed, “No…I think Aria’s really pretty.”

 

Gideon frowned, “Aria?”

 

“Arethusa, but she goes by Aria and she is Daphne’s sister. Daphne expected to be bonded to Blaise Zabini. Apparently, that’s fallen through. We haven’t seen her, Maia, Arethusa, Blaise or Adrian. Giselle was pretty happy to receive an owl from Adrian the other day. Their bonding is off…”

 

“Zabini? Who is that?” Ron snorted.

 

“The tall kid, hangs out with Draco on occasion.” Mafalda offered. “He often runs betting pools. I won a bunch of money off of him my First Year.”

 

“How did you do that?” Colin asked.

 

Mafalda smirked, “I said Ginny was involved in opening the Chamber of Secrets. I thought that book she had was bad. It left a sour taste. She also was completely unsocial…unlike Colin.”

 

“Like you’re much better!” Ginny snapped.

 

“Because I hang out with Greg? Oh please, I maybe pregnant but that’s not my fault. I never so much as kissed him.”

 

“He’s as dumb as a troll.” Ginny glared, “And he’s ugly.”

 

“Greg’s not dumb! He’s brilliant! He’s really good at magical creatures. Vince is the idiot! Greg’s just dyslexic! He has difficulty reading because the words get mixed up on the page. It happens when he writes too. I have to edit his papers but he’s smart! He tries so hard. Haven’t you realized it yet? My Greg has better marks than your idiot weasel brother!” Mafalda shouted in her face.

 

“Don’t insult my brother!” Ginny snapped.

 

“Why not? I call it as I see it. He’s an idiot. The only person I know that’s dumber is Vince!” Mafalda sneered.

 

“Daddy! Tell her to be nice to me.” Ginny whinged.

 

“Fight your own battles you baby.” Mafalda shrugged. “I’ve never in my life let anyone fight my battles for me. I’ve taken on Pansy, so you’re nothing. Besides, Millie is more terrifying. If I’m lucky, she’s my sister in law.”

 

“I don’t want to be related to the Goyles…” Ginny pouted.

 

“It’s not your choice Ginevra.” Gideon snorted. “It’s mine. Once we’ve blood adopted Mafalda of course.”

 

“Call me Mal, Greg does.” Mafalda grinned.

 

“You can call me papa. Arcturus is going to be your dad.”

 

“His name is Arthur.” Ron snapped.

 

“He was born Arcturus. Ask your grandmother.”

 

“Why should I? They cast us out.”

 

“Because your mother said I was better off dead.” Gideon shrugged.

 

“She was right. You’re ripping up our family.”

 

“Silencio.” Gideon said pointing his wand at him.

 

“Lavender dear I’m afraid you’re stuck with him. He is because his own lack of ambition the least of the Weasleys.  I see your father Linden and is that your brother?” Gideon asked gently.

 

 “That’s Sorrel. He’s best friends with Susan Bones’ brother Elijah. I’d better go.” Lavender pecked Ron on the cheek. “Bye.”

 

“She’s far better than you deserve.” Seamus said shortly, “She maybe a bit flighty but she’s got a good heart.”

 

“Why don’t you take her?”

 

“Because I’m more than satisfied with Mo chuisle.” Seamus cradled his boyfriend’s face in his hands and snogged him.

 

Ron gagged.

 

“I’ve got to run, I see máthair.”

 

“What is it he said Colin?” Gideon chuckled.

 

“It means my darling.” Colin blushed.

 

“I think it’s cute.” Mafalda snickered.

 

“Because they’re mushy Gryffindors?”

 

“How did you end up a snake anyway?” Ginny sniffed.

 

“Well my father said that his mother was a Slytherin.” Mafalda offered. “As a Squib’s daughter I knew I had to fight to be recognized.”

 

“Well I was a Ravenclaw and Arcturus was a Gryffindor.” Gideon offered.

 

“Right, it’s your father who is the accountant.” Ginny smirked.

 

“Well I’d rather have two fathers then a dad who is ashamed of me for being magical and a mother who thinks I’m the spawn of Satan.” Mafalda shrugged. “That is if Colin doesn’t mind a sister.”

 

Colin chuckled, “I don’t mind at all.”

 

“You’ll gain Luna as a cousin-in-law she’s to bond to our cousin Neville.”

 

Ginny groaned,  “Neville?”

 

“Don’t tell he was next on your seduction list.” Mafalda sneered.

 

“He’s boring. All he cares about is Defence and Plants.” Ginny spat.

 

“Well he can breed plants for defensive purposes. Maybe Luna can conjure plants and he can manipulate them into weapons.” Mafalda smirked. “You’re just jealous because your marks are mediocre. Bonded to Luna his marks will probably soar. I saw what happened to Greg’s when I started tutoring him.”

 

“I do hope that Michael traps you in strict bonds.” Gideon sighed. “Come along we’re flooing to Weasley Hall.”

 

“What about the Burrow?” Ginny glared.

 

“It’s been taken off of the main Floo Network.” Gideon shrugged. “Pretty much only Aunt Muriel can visit her. Flooing there is impossible, because it’s blocked.”

 

“Where are we going to live then?” Ginny glared.

 

“You’re going to bond to Michael before your birthday and Ronald will bond as well. Until then we’re staying with your grandparents. Mal and I will visit her father to discuss the adoption. I’ll meet with Seamus’ grandfather. Each of you will have private apartments at Hogwarts. Arcturus and I will move to The Eerie in September. It’s in Scotland. I’ll be perfectly happy to watch Mal and Colin’s babies while they are in school.”

 

Ginny stomped her foot, “What about me?”

 

“That is up to your bonded’s family. Of course since Mal is joining the Goyle family it will be up to the Head of the family how the children will be cared for. Since Seamus isn’t his grandfather’s heir I’m not sure of their plans.”

 

“You’re deliberately ostracising us!” Ginny stomped.

 

“Not really. We’ll be meeting with all your siblings. Fred is refusing to deal with the Johnsons and Adam is about as peeved with him as his daughter. George is engaged, while Bill and Charlie are already bonded.”

 

“You’re lying. We’d know.”

 

“Pish posh. Your grandfather already agreed. They are expecting sons. Your family must be partial to Triwizard Champions. Bill has Fleur and Charlie is Viktor’s.” Gideon chuckled, “I can’t wait.”

 

Arthur herded his speechless kids into the nearest floo.

 

Oh the family meeting would be interesting…

 

XoooooX

 

Since Mafalda’s father returned home at six, Gideon and Mal Apparated near her home.

 

Mal stood on the sidewalk and wrung her hands.

 

Gideon was surprised; she seemed so strong and sure of herself before.

 

“Is your relationship really so bad?” he asked quietly.

 

“I’m the only ‘freak’ in the family. I have a five-year-old brother and a seven-year-old sister. I think they’ll be happy if I go away. Father already tried to give me away…” Mal said softly. “I’ll never tell Greg that…”

 

Gideon hugged her, “You’ll be fine…”

 

“Mafalda? Why did you tell me not to met you at King’s Cross and who is this?”

 

“Hello Atlas. Forgotten me already?”

 

“Gideon? I thought you were dead…” the squib frowned.

 

“I left to get away from the war,”  Gideon shrugged. “I’ve come about Mal.”

 

“Sure, come in. I tried to talk to your sister before.” The man said gesturing them in.

 

“I have no sister.” Gideon snapped.

 

“Of course, my apologies.”

 

Gideon sighed, this man was so whipped…

 

“Bryan! You’re late.”

 

“I’m sorry Isabel. The boss kept me to lecture me. He was annoyed because I didn’t fetch Mafalda.”

 

“That good-for-nothing brat. I see you showed your face.”

 

Mafalda moved to hide behind Gideon.

 

“I’ve come to ask how much you want to allow me to adopt her.” Gideon said stiffly.

 

“She ain’t worth much. More trouble than she’s worth. Always putting on airs because she attends some fancy school. Good riddance if you want her, she’s about useless at chores.”

 

“I’ll have,”

 

“Ask Solicitor Malfoy…he manages Greg’s family affairs. He has connections.” Mal offered quietly.

 

“Mind your tongue. Incorrigible brat.”

 

Gideon handed over a contract, “If she’s worthless, then sign this.”

 

“What is it?” Isabel snapped.

 

Gideon chuckled at her, “I’ve met truly intimidating women. You don’t make the mark. It’s consent for blood adoption. With Atlas’ permission I’ll make her my child.”

 

“Of course.” The man pulled a pen out of his breast pocket and signed. “You be a good girl Mafalda. You’re strong.”

 

Gideon wrapped his arm around her, “Come home.”

 

“So you’re a pervert and a freak.” Isabel sneered.

 

“Actually, I’m a milkman, I’m a poofter and I’ve got plenty of sons at home but only one girl. She’ll be the oldest. A pity, this girl you don’t want? She’s got the second highest marks in her year, she’d be first but beating a genius is hard.” Gideon smirked, “By the way, she’s about to marry the son of a Lord. She’ll be rich and doted on. Come along Mal.”

 

They left.

 

Gideon wiped her tears, “You don’t need to cry, that chapter is closed.”

 

“Thank you …papa…”

 

Gideon ruffled her hair and Apparated her back to Weasley Hall.

 

XoooooX

 

Gideon had an early morning meeting with Old O’Shanesey at Marcheness.

 

The house elf that met him at the floo bowed, and spoke in a thick accent, “Liam be told to take ye to Master’s study he be.”

 

Gideon nodded. “Very well.”

 

Gideon followed it in a very comfortable study.

 

“Aye ya must be Gideon. Ya went ta school with my Áine and Niamh.”

 

“You are Killian?” Gideon grinned.

 

“Aye.”

 

“Has Áine’s son bonded yet?” Gideon asked.

 

“No. A shame. Seamus be named fer my athair.” Killian grinned.

 

“Didn’t his brother bond to a Clearwater heiress named Penelope?”

 

“Aye.”

 

“Then our son Ron is bonding to his granddaughter Lavender who was born for the Brown family.” Gideon offered weakly.

 

“Her cousin Penelope bonded to a Weasley yes?”

 

“A nephew, Andret who was born to Cador, Arcturus’ youngest brother. His mother was a McKinnon.”

 

“What are you asking?”

 

“A speedy bonding due to it being a wizard carried pregnancy, within the next few weeks at least. George’s is planned for the 10th of July. I know that the Longbottom heir’s is planned for the 15th.”

 

“Who is his intended?”

 

“The Lovegood heiress. She’s bearing twin heirs.”

 

“First males in the Lovegood line in generations.”

 

"True but they seem genuinely happy. Both the Malfoy and the Longbottoms are as pleased with the connection as is Luna’s father.” Gideon shrugged.

 

“Interesting…”

 

“So how much is the dowry?”

 

Gideon named a sum twice as much as what Ginny would have gotten had she not been a slut. He’d be offering a similar sum for Mal…

 

“I purchased a house in the nearby village for Niamh. Fergus lives with his father’s family.”

 

“Your heir is?” Gideon prodded.

 

"I prefer Seamus, he’s a fine young man. He’s already adding to our family and bringing in a boy he claims has the third best marks in his year.”

 

“Well, he’s right behind Luna and Mal.”

 

“Mal?”

 

“Mafalda Prewett my adopted daughter. She’s a Slytherin and a beautiful girl.” Gideon smirked.

 

“Is she meant for someone?” Killian asked.

 

Gideon blushed, “I was informed that she conceived through the Lilithean. I’ve already opened discussions with the sire’s family.”

 

“A pity.” Killian sighed.

 

“I’m sure your elder grandson will find someone. Surely it’s up to his father to choose his bonded.”

 

“What will you offer for Colin?”

 

“A wing here during the holidays. Liam will gladly watch over the little one.”

 

“Colman Shamus.”

 

Killian chuckled, “Interesting. I’ll offer Liam, and vaults. I’ll start a trust vault for Colm and have Seamus emancipated which will no doubt be helpful. Even though Seamus will be legal in November.”

 

“Colin as well, even though his birthday would be thirteen months later…”

 

“I am sure our relationship will be quite amicable.” Killian said holding out his hand.

 

“I’ll send you the contract in two days.” Gideon offered.  

 

“Thank you.”

 

“It’s for our future right?”

 

Killian nodded. “Of course.”

 

“It was a pleasure.” Gideon said rising.

 

XoooooX

 

Gideon had sent off the contract to Killian O’Shanesey.

 

It was lunch when the family meeting occurred.

 

Fred, Ron, Percy and Ginny were pouting.

 

Even prospective and current spouses were required to attend.

 

Bill was sitting with Fleur who was leaning on his shoulder, and he looked smug with his hand around her waist and resting on her stomach.

 

Charlie was lying with his head on Viktor’s lap.

 

Andret was sitting at Penelope’s feet like a dog.

 

Percy was in a temper leaning against the wall.

 

Branor was bored and reading a book.

 

Calibom was with Susan who looked nervous.

 

Brecc was almost doting for a Slytherin; there was a brief squabble over who got to sit in a comfortable chair.

 

George protested, “Brecc, you should because you shouldn’t make yourself uncomfortable. I was there when you were released.”

 

“You’re pregnant, you should take it.”

 

George blushed, “Then we’ll share.” He smiled at him, “I’d enlarge it myself but Andromeda would lecture me.”

 

Brecc smirked, “Then I’ll do it.”

 

“Whore.” Ron muttered.

 

George winced.

 

Brecc glared at him, “He’s not. George has never been with anyone before me and he never will again.”

 

Ron sneered, “How could you stop him toilet boy? You can’t even walk right.”

 

George snarled, “That’s not his fault, it’s Fred’s! Brecc’s a good man and I love him. I won’t have you saying things like that.”

 

“I’m surprised a Slytherin would want to tie blood to bloodtraitors.” Ron smirked.

 

“I do hope he’s not attending our bonding,” Brecc frowned, “for I will be sure to see that there is no seat for him at dinner.”

 

“Ostracising a family member?” Ron sneered.

 

“I don’t want someone there who will only cause trouble.” Brecc snapped.

 

“Fine, you’re not welcome at mine.” Ron retorted.

 

“I wouldn’t go.” Brecc sniffed.

 

“What iz ze point of zis meeting?” Fleur asked imperiously.

 

Gideon glared at Ron,  “Ron shut up.” Casting a silencing charm on the brat, “Another word out of you and I’ll hex your tongue to the roof of your mouth. My apologies Lady Fleur for his uncouth behaviour, Mr. Krum.”

 

“Viktor please.”

 

George smiled at him, “Your English is improving.”

 

“Well I do insist he practices. I’m learning Russian and Bulgarian. I’m pretty decent in Romanian already.” Charlie laughed.

 

“When did you two get together?” Fred frowned. “What about Hermione?”

 

“Charlie asked me to take Hermeoony to the ball.” Viktor replied.

 

Charlie chuckled, “I thought no one would ask her and that due to her intelligence she would be easy to talk to. They did enjoy themselves until Ron stuck his foot in it as usual.”

 

“So he never liked her?” Fred asked.

 

Viktor shook his head, “Only like a sister.”

 

“Why do you care?” Charlie frowned, “You’ve got Angie.”

 

“So? I can worry about her! She thought he liked her.”

 

“I never said zhat.” Viktor said stiffly.

 

“He’s been seeing me since the dragons arrived at Hogwarts. His uncle set us up.” Charlie glared. “Why business of it is yours? Worry about yourself. You’re going to be a father, take responsibility. ”

 

Gideon called out names and each person made a noise or a gesture to distinguish them.

 

“William Weasley, Curse Breaker, Gringotts. Fleur Delacour-Weasley, formerly of Gringotts. Viktor Krum, Professional Seeker, Vratsa Vultures. Charles Krum, senior Dragon keeper, Harvey Ridgebit Dragon Preserve. Percival Weasley, the Junior Secretary to the British Minister for Magic. Oliver Wood, Reserve Keeper, Puddlemere United. Fredrick Weasley, co-founder of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Angelina Johnson; a Former Hogwarts’ Head Girl and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. George Weasley, co-founder of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. His betrothed Brecc Montague, a former Slytherin Chaser and heir to the Montague estate. Ronald Weasley, former Gryffindor prefect and the worst Keeper in the History of Gryffindor. His betrothed, Lavender Brown, daughter of Lord Brown. Colin Prewett, third highest marks in his year. His betrothed Seamus Finnigan. Mafalda Prewett, second highest Marks in her year. Her suitor Gregory Goyle. Ginevra Weasley, former Chaser and reserve Seeker. Her betrothed Michael Corner, heir to the publishing company Whiz-Hard Books. Last but by no means least Dennis Prewett.

 

“Where is Mum?” Fred asked.

 

“At the Burrow. She is not part of this family and had been disowned.”

 

“For what?”

 

“Rape and line theft. She used potions to get my Arcturus into bed and conceived William. She bullied him into breaking our betrothal contract and destroyed his relationship with his parents. Arcturus is now my consort and Mary is nothing.”

 

“Never liked her. Bossy and annoying woman.” Bill shrugged.

 

“You’re welcome here. I have a small but comfortable manor in Cornwall that you may have if you wish to live here.” Gideon offered.

 

“Why’s Oliver here anyway?” Percy asked.

 

“Because your grandmother invited him.”

 

“You owe Harry an apology.” Oliver said sharply.

 

“He gets spoiled! Mum never let us have friends over.” Percy hissed.

 

“I don’t think being locked up with bars in his window counts as spoiled. His school things were locked in a cupboard under the stairs that showed signs of previous habitation.” George glared. “Visiting us was vacation. His relatives were awful to him, they starve him and hit him.”

 

“Hmph.” Percy sniffed.

 

“No one deserves to be treated like that. Not even Potter.” Brecc said stiffly.

 

“I’m sure the Dark Lord isn’t back. He’s just making some hew and cry for attention.”

 

“Percy! You take that back. Harry’s not a liar.”  Oliver snapped.

 

George rolled his eyes, “You’re just jealous of the attention Oliver gave him grow up and apologize. I’m sick of this.”

 

“Prove me he’s back!”

 

“Barty Crouch!”

 

“Mad escapee from Azkaban.” Percy sniffed.

 

“He had help.” Oliver glared.

 

“Give it a rest.” Bill snapped.

 

The two younger former Gryffindors cowered at the tone from the older former Head Boy.

 

“You can see who everyone of Arcturus and my children are. Now there on the floor is Andret with Penelope Clearwater. His twin by the hearth is Branor.”

 

The man gave a jaunty wave.

 

“Over there is Calibom and his betrothed Susan Bones. Her Aunt is the Head of Magical Law enforcement. Cador is a writer.”

 

Michael grinned, “We print your books.”

 

“Your father is a fine man, very serious. He treats his writers like family.” Cador grinned.

 

“What are you doing Andy?” Oliver asked.

 

“I’m working for the Daily Prophet. I’m a printer.” Andret gave him a weak smile.

 

“Come by the offices, father will hire you and the pays better.”  Michael grinned.

 

“What about you Bran?” Charlie asked.

 

“Me? Exploring ruins. Nothing fancy like our Bill but its entertaining.” The other man yawned. "Was thinking about interviewing with Terror Tours since I'm well-travelled."

 

“What are you planning Cal?” Oliver smiled at him.

 

“Well I’m not sure. Susan wants to be a solicitor, I thought maybe I’d be her secretary until I find out what I want.“ the tall boy blushed.

 

“So you’re going to live off your heiress.” Ginny sniggered.

 

“What?” Cal recoiled. “No! I want to work but I don’t want to trouble her by making her put her dreams on hold because of the baby. I figured I’d just take care of Andrea and anything else she needs.”

 

“What about Ron?”

 

“He’s going to work hard at his studies and get a job.” Lavender blurted out.

 

There were looks of disbelief.

 

“If you say so.”

 

“What are your plans Colin?”

 

“I want to be a photographer!” the blonde blushed.

 

“Seamus?”

 

“Well I was thinking about being an Auror…it depends on my Potion Marks of course.” The Irish man stammered.

 

“What about you Greg?”

 

“I really like magical creatures. I thought the Dragons were really neat. I was hoping to try to get accepted by Charlie’s preserve…my Marks aren’t perfect but I want to try.” The Slytherin admitted shyly.

 

“We’ll take you there sometime.”  Charlie grinned at him.

 

Ginny snickered, “Yeah right.”

 

“He’s a hard worker.” Mal added, “he’s dreadful at writing but he’s great really smart when you question him.”

 

“What about you Mal?” Gideon smiled at her.

 

“Me? I’d like to be a healer…” she blushed.

 

“I’ll help you. I was almost a healer when I left. Andromeda would be a good resource as well. I believe she’s now affiliated with the healer college at St. Mungos. What sort of healer would you be interested in?”

 

“Magical creature attacks. I’m really good at potions and Professor Snape said I’m decent at antidotes.”  Mal squirmed.

 

“You won’t see each other a lot.” Charlie warned.

 

“That’s alright. Once he’s trained he can decide what he wants us to do. I’ll move there if he asks. Maybe the Preserve could use a healer with that speciality.” Mal asked nervously.

 

“I will take to my uncle.” Viktor offered.

 

“It’s a really honour to meet you Mr. Krum.” Greg said quietly.

 

“We’re brothers, its Viktor. “

 

Greg’s face lit up, “Greg.”

 

“We did share a table all year. To think we’d end up related.” Mal laughed trying to lighten the mood.

 

“You kept betting on Potter.” Viktor smirked.

 

“Because Luna said he’d do well.” Mal protested. “If she said it, it’s true.”

 

“Well he did win.” Charlie smirked.

 

“We did not ‘ave a fair chance.” Fleur frowned.

 

“We know. Viktor was under the imperious and Fleur was frozen.” George sighed.

 

“To think that Ron tried to ask Fleur to the Ball.” Fred said shaking his head.

 

“He has good taste.” Bill chuckled, “We both have tall beautiful blondes with gorgeous blue eyes. However, I believe mine is the lovelier choice.”

 

Lavender blushed at being called beautiful and Ron glowered.

 

“I can’t believe that Rose and I only have three but between you and Gideon Arcturus you have what ten?”

 

Gideon chuckled, “William, Charlus, Percival, Fridricus, Georgius, Ronald, Colin, Mafalda, Ginevra and Dennis. It seems we do have ten for now…”

 

“Nine of which were sired by one of you.” Cador teased.

 

“Mafalda is a gift.” Gideon grinned, “To think how many brilliant children we have…”

 

“Dennis ended the year at number two in his year.” Colin offered.

 

“Cols!” the boy protested.

 

“Really? Who are his rivals?” Bill grinned.

 

“A Ravenclaw named Carys Martin and a Slytherin named Aria Greengrass.”

 

“I took Astoria to the Ball last year because Mal refused to accompany me.” Greg chuckled, “She’s a nice girl but shy. What’s Martin like?”

 

“She said her papa was Damocles.” Dennis shrugged.d

 

“Oh Remus’ friend.” Arthur nodded.

 

Gideon frowned, “I thought she just started last September.”

 

Dennis nodded, "She did but she’s in Second Year classes. She’s really smart. It was Professor Flitwick’s decision.”

 

“She must be smart to skip like that…” Gideon mused.

 

“So mum’s not a part of the family, Uncle Gideon’s alive and bonded to Dad. Everyone but Branor, Percy and Dennis are expecting.” Bill summed it up.

 

“It seems like we’ve got interesting taste in bonded.” Charlie chuckled. “So why isn’t Fred betrothed?”

 

“Because he’s refusing to meet with my father!” Angelina glared. “I was supposed to try out for the Holyhead Harpies and I can’t because I’m pregnant. He’s too obsessed with opening up his precious shop.”

 

“I wanted to open this week!” Fred protested. “We bought the shop last summer. Remus helped us out. We’ve been shipping product to him by school owl all year and he left it there for us to sort out. Since George started hiding out at Grimmauld and Little Ridge its been just me and Verity who I hired to help with stocking.”

 

“You try being told you're five months pregnant out of the blue! If you hadn’t attacked my Brecc I wouldn’t have been so upset.” George glared.

 

“Well you should have better taste.” Fred snapped.

 

“Brecc’s hotter then you ever could be. Because you’re just lazy, his marks are better then yours. Did you know I retook my OWLS at the Ministry? I even took more classes then I admitted to. I was in the classes you took too, I just had a glamour so you didn’t see me.” George glared. “My marks were higher than yours the last two years and I actually was complimented by McGonagall! I turned into all my creation receipts to Gringotts and had them certified as mine. I am the really brain behind our shop. You’re just a pretty face. Remus knows it. I own fifty percent of the shop and all of its product licenses. You only have thirty percent and Harry has twenty. My Bondmate gained everything I have according to our contract, so he owns fifty percent of the company and all the product. I would watch yourself Fred.”

 

Brecc blinked, “What?”

 

Fred looked ill.

 

George smirked, “Did I even mention I was almost in Slytherin? The Hat couldn’t decide between Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I was nervous about being separated from my twin so I chose Gryffindor. A mistake I think. If I’d choose Slytherin maybe we would have gotten together sooner.”

 

“Well isn’t that a development.” Mal chuckled.

 

“Conniving Snake. How did you force George agree to that?” Ginny glared.

 

George smirked, “Brecc was locked in St. Mungos without a clue. I told Grandfather and Lord Montague everything I had and was when I offered it to Brecc’s father in exchange for keeping Fred out of Azkaban.”

 

Angelina hit Fred upside the head, “I told you that stuffing him in a Vanishing Cabinet was foolish.”

 

“You thought it was funny!” Fred whinged. “You hate Montague.”

 

“You’re an idiot. It’s only fun until someone gets hurt. He was splinched and suffered memory loss from the incident.”

 

“He shouldn’t have tried to take points on our birthday.” Fred protested feebly.

 

"He was just trying to show he could stand up to you. Brecc was showing off. He’s sorry. He didn’t know it was my birthday because I never told him.” George glared. “Thanks to you, he’ll have to give up Quidditch!”

 

“George, I never wanted to fly professionally.” Brecc corrected

 

“What did you want to do?” George frowned.

 

“I wanted to be a Quidditch reporter and write about the games. I’d get paid to watch them and I’d always have tickets. I know how obsessive you are about the Cannons. Why not become sponsors?” Brecc offered.

 

George hugged him, “You’re brilliant!”

 

“I thought you were an Arrow fan Brecc.” Greg chuckled.

 

“I am, however given that the business’ colours are maroon and that the founders are Cannon fans.” Brecc shrugged. “I think that it would be a good idea. Perhaps, I ought to loan Fred to them for a few years. Maybe having a decent beater would keep them from being the bottom of the league every year.”

 

‘I don’t think Harry will be allowed to remain one. Not with his bonded or his guardians around,” Arthur snickered, “I’ll bet he’ll either become an Arrow fan like the Malfoys or a Falcons fan like his father.”

 

“Why don’t I just buy them?” Gideon offered.

 

“What are you talking about?” Bill stared at him.

 

“Since the Prewett vaults were sealed until I claimed them, they’ve merely increased in value. I could buy them if I wanted.”

 

“Well, then maybe the twins could fly for them.” Brecc offered. “We could be sponsors still.”

 

“I’d have to fire the entire roster.” Gideon frowned.

 

“I know a keen Seeker.” Charlie grinned.

 

“Would he be interested?”

 

“If it vould help.” Viktor shrugged.

 

“Come on Oliver give us a chance?” Bill grinned.

 

“But…it’s the Cannons. I’m flying for the best team in the League…” The former Keeper whinged.

 

“Starter.” Gideon smirked.

 

“Oh fine!”

 

“Oh Percy, why don’t you leave the Minister’s office and handle the business end of running it? Merlin knows the team’s a mess.”

 

“He knows nothing about Quidditch.” Ginny glared.

 

“Angelina as soon as you’re deemed healthy we’ll let you sign and fly.” Gideon offered.

 

“Viktor has a friend who is a decent Keeper. We could sign him as a Reserve. His Bonded’s mother flew for Bulgaria in the last World Cup.“ Charlie added.

 

“Who can fly for us until Alicia and I give birth?” Angelina asked.

 

“Flint and Davies are pricks but they are really good Chasers.” Oliver shrugged. “I think Flint is third string for the Tornados. Davies can’t have tried out yet.

 

“Maybe Charlie can be a reserve Seeker.” Bill teased.

 

“We’re still short a Chaser…” Gideon frowned.

 

“Let Katie do it. If her marks are high and she wants to, let her.” Oliver offered. “Viktor played while he attended Durmstrang."

 

“We could try to hire Harry.” Angelina nodded, “If he were an Auror it would waste his talent. He could one day fly against Viktor he’s brilliant. How many people can outfly a dragon?”

 

“With this kind of talent we could steal the League Championship and maybe fly for Britain as a team!” George grinned.

 

“If we can work together.” Oliver added morosely.

 

“Then you can be captain.” George grinned.

 

“We’ll have five Chasers, two Keepers, two Beaters and two Seekers?” Gideon mused.

 

“We’re really going to buy them?”

 

“About time, we’re been Cannon fans forever.” Septimus added from his corner. “They’re being run into the ground by the management.”

 

“Lee should commentate. He’ll need a job.” Fred piped up.

 

“Andret’s a printer…”

 

“So?” Penelope sniffed.

 

“With the good looking players we could restart the fan club. Why can’t he print a fan magazine with interviews and such?” Percy offered. “Colin is a photographer, he can take the pictures. Tasteful stuff but it would be interesting; we could have giveaways and contests. Maybe win-a-date with donations for Charity or something.”

 

Oliver slung an arm around his shoulder, “And this is why they need you, you’re a born organiser.”

 

“I will take you to buy out the Cannons tomorrow.” Septimus smirked, “I’m sure the owners would like to cut their losses.”

 

‘You can talk to Sancus, he’s very helpful.” Greg added.

 

“If you don’t get anyway with the Preserve, you could fly for us?”

 

Greg shook his head, “I’ll take my chances with the dragons.”

 

The family actually laughed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked this before so I'll reply here in case anyone wants to ask, no Lucius and Hermione will not be getting together. Lucius is in love with Susan's Aunt Amelia who returns the affection. The whole Gideon/Arthur/Molly is and was a scandal. So it's alright to be confused. Gideon won so that's all that matters. Lavender is starting to see the real Ron in this chapter but she's trying to hold it together. Sorry no Harry and Draco in this chapter but they'll be back soon. This was just really long all ready.
> 
>  
> 
> I was asked about Marcus Flint before, Marcus will be showing up at some point in the future but no I'm not setting him up with Hermione. My Marcus is in Oliver and Percy's year but he was held back so he graduated at the same time as Fleur and Viktor. I don't know if Marcus and Adrian are friends in this story because they hadn't spent a lot of time together in Snake and Eagle. It's possible that he's Brecc's friend. Would that work? I like Brecc and George so much they'll show up in 'Thou Shalt not' I think. With Brecc probably involved a lot since he apparently owns the joke shop it will be quite interesting since he seems to be teaming up with Gideon.


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is more Snupin and drarry in this chapter a bit of Tedromeda.

Chapter 21

 

A very reluctant Severus sent one of his newly acquired house elves to fetch Lucius and Severus.

Remus was doting and annoying…

Since they found out they were expecting girls it was worse then before, Remus rarely let him out of his sight.

He was merely a few days pregnant and he already wanted to strangle Remus.

 

XoooooX

This time Harry was quite happy to wake up to find Draco in bed with him.

The moment Draco noticed he was awake he was pulled up and soundly kissed.

Draco pinched his nipples; he lifted Harry so his mate was straddling him. Kissing him as he grounded their pricks together.

Harry whimpered thrusting into Draco's touch as he threw his arms around the old teen's neck.

It felt so good…

It didn't take long to cum…

Draco kissed him leisurely afterwards, absently casting a spell to banish their semen.

Harry rest his head on Draco's shoulder, "What a way to wake up…"

"Did you enjoy it?" Draco teased.

"So much…not much longer and you can have me all over again…"

Just because Harry had the twins wouldn't mean necessarily that they could have sex right way. Harry would need sometime to recover both his strength and for his body to heal from both the caesarean and the pregnancy. According to the introductory healing books it took even with healing practiced by Wizarding folk, four weeks to recover from a caesarean.

They warned that you really ought to wait at least a year before attempting to get pregnant. In fact, according to the healing texts semi-permanent contraceptive charms were offered to all couples post-caesarean.

Since Harry's magic didn't allow foreign magic to reside in his body long it was possible that the charm would break at some point but it would give them more time to adjust to being parents and to focus on their studies.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked, there was something relaxing about being in Draco's arms, his Veela bonded made him feel so safe.

"About the future, our future. I want to have the charm after the birth."

"Which charm?" Harry frowned.

"The semi-permanent one they offer to those who have caesareans. I know it probably won't last as long as we'd probably like." Draco said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Well your magic ended the stasis charm early. I thought perhaps, you'd want to be out of Hogwarts before trying again." Draco said nuzzling Harry's neck.

Harry blushed, "Again? We weren't trying the first time…"

Draco chuckled, "I know, but I would like to be out of school before you were pregnant again."

"Would the charm hold that long?" Harry frowned.

Draco shrugged, "I don't know. I would like it if it did. It's your body; you should be able to decide if you want any more children. Perhaps, you won't." Draco shrugged.

"If the charm won't hold and I don't want anymore what do we do?" Harry asked.

"One of us can take a potion that makes us infertile." Draco offered.

"I don't like that…" Harry said quietly.

Draco caressed his back; "It's alright if you don't. It's merely an option."

"I wouldn't want to give up the ability to have your babies. I wanted to be yours before I knew I could have your babies. I wanted you. I didn't know anything about it being okay to be bent, or that," Harry babbled nervously.

Draco kissed him, stopping the flow of words. "I know. It's fine. I knew but I didn't pursue you either. I really love you Harry and I am so proud you're my mate."

Harry felt warm down to his toes, at peace and there was a tiny sense of awareness inside him. Their sons were sensing them…

Draco caressed his stomach, "Morning…your papa and I love you very much. Grow nice and strong. Scorpius and Orion…our sons."

They were rewarded with gentle kicks.

Harry blushed, "They heard you…"

"They can hear sounds by now can't they?"

Harry blushed, "I think so…"

"Then they know how much their parents love each other…"

With that Draco carried Harry into the bathroom to bathe and dress for the day.

 

XoooooX

Unfortunately, Sirius and Lucius weren't alone…

They'd brought Andromeda and Ted.

"What is this about?" Andromeda glared.

"I think Severus is in need of another intervention." Lucius sighed, "Did you arrange for a bonding contract yet?"

"No! Your son bullied me into taking Remus here and letting him spend the night but I've had it. No permanent contract, it's a two child contract. I can't put up with him." Severus snapped.

"What did you do that was so awful?" Sirius asked in a strangled voice that clearly said he didn't want to know.

"We checked the family tapestry after Sev's elf said they were girls."

"Aren't girls rare?" Sirius frowned.

"Yes, out of all the male carried pregnancies only two are girls." Remus was a bit smug.

"I hope I'm one of their godfathers, what names did it claim?" Lucius grinned.

"Nemia Jasmine and Seraphina Andromeda," Severus snapped.

"Nemia and Seraphina for your respective Houses I do hope they are sorted properly. Jasmine is for James and Lily because it's a feminine form of James and a flower. Why Andromeda?" Ted asked curious.

"Apparently Remus here thinks she had a hand in putting us together." Severus glared.

"What is his problem?" Sirius blinked.

"He has serious self image and self respect issues." Remus sighed. "He thinks that being taken care of is treating him like a woman. He's overreacting."

"And your insane need to carry me everywhere is normal?" Severus retorted.

"Caring for a spouse is normal. If I didn't do things like remember flowers, doing the dishes without being asked, cooking on occasion because Annie's tired I'd probably end up punished." Ted shrugged. "We have a relationship that works for us. It took time to get there but we know what works and what doesn't. Between Remus' self-hatred of his lycanthropy and Severus' self-hatred of his being gay, you two both need mind healing. Being gay is perfectly normal and acceptable. Your line is going to carry on whether you like it or not Severus so get accustomed to the idea of being a parent and a bonded."

"Tell him to stop doting and give me space. He actually insisted on bathing me."

"You enjoyed it." Remus retorted.

"You both need to chill. There is nothing wrong with partners washing each other, it can be quite erotic and makes excellent foreplay. Now what is this about carrying him everywhere Remus." Ted asked settling down into his usual, 'I'm here to listen' mode.

"He carried me to the bathroom and then to the bed."

"You wouldn't come with to bathe the first time I asked and after the bath you were sleepy so I put you to bed. That's all."

"What about this morning?" Severus glared.

"You woke up ill, I know it's way too early for morning sickness so I suspect it was nerves. I got you to the bathroom before you were actually sick. Would you have rather I let you get sick in bed and then berated you for it?"

"Does the thought of physical intimacy make you ill?" Ted asked.

Severus blanched, "Yes…maybe…I don't know."

Remus sighed, "I don't mean to push, but it's part of my nature to want to care for a mate. Grooming is part of it. Bringing you breakfast in bed satisfies the desire to provide for you. I haven't had much experience with relationships because deep down they just weren't you. They didn't have your sarcastic wit; your dry humour and they couldn't have the sort of intelligent conversations I wanted. Unlike Sirius it was more a case of lots of looking but no real doing. I don't have any experience. I've watched others in relationships and most like to be taken care and treated like they matter, as if they are special. To me that's what you are…"

"You'll just wait until I'm dependant and then leave me no doubt." Severus grumbled.

"What? I'm not that sort of person. I'm a mate for life sort. Why would I want anyone else? You're stuck with me Sev get used to it."

"I've seen marriages and Bondings. I've got no interest in being miserable."

"What do you see marriage as?" Ted asked curious.

"One partner subject to the other's whim and temper. A trap. A swamp of unhappiness."

Remus winced.

"You try having drunk parents and a father who enjoyed beating you both and raping your mother." Sev grumbled.

"My father was ashamed of me, he was horrified that I became a werewolf. I know he would have rather I died of my injuries or hadn't been born. Mother tried but even she was afraid of me. When she got sicker I was allowed to spend less time with her for fear that I would hurt her because she was weak." Remus admitted sadly, "So I never got to say goodbye."

Andromeda hissed, "That is heinous! Werewolves are extremely loyal to their mothers. They are more protective of them because they are weaker. They are the same way with their pups. If Remus were doting it was because he wants to be and because female infants are more likely to be aborted spontaneously because they are truly unnatural. The body often sees them as parasites because oestrogen isn't naturally occurring in the male body. His wolf has waited so long for a family that he wants to protect it at all costs."

"Then trust me! I survived this long on my own. I don't need to be babied."

"Any great shock or injury could result in the babies dying before they can be born! I don't want that. I want us to be a family! Sirius doesn't need me. Harry's got his own family. You three are all I have." Remus protested.

Sirius frowned, "What do you mean I don't need you?"

"You have your family back. You have Harry, Andromeda, Tonks, Ted and Draco. You don't need me."

"With James and Lily dead, who's supposed to keep me from pulling stunts?" Sirius protested.

"Your future Hufflepuff bonded." Remus retorted.

"That's not set in stone yet! If you weren't around I'd probably be still under Albus' thumb and then where would we be?" Sirius glared. "I'm putting up with Severus because you made me. It was about time we both grew up but you're being ridiculous. We're pack! Remember? You said that. Why are you throwing me out? Have I displeased my alpha in some way? You're like a brother! More of a brother than Regulus was. You can't just turn your back on me! "

With James gone, Remus was Alpha because well Sirius sure couldn't be trusted and Remus was the werewolf. Andromeda was probably the closest thing to an Alpha female in their 'pack'. After all not all alpha males and females of a pack were related or a couple; some didn't need both. Since there were no female werewolves it was usually a female mate with a dominant personality that filled the role if it were needed.

"That is enough. We're going to play a game." Ted sent putting them all in separate chairs and retrieving a glowing orb. "This is a truth orb. It's part of a mind healer's tools. I will ask you a question and the orb will inform me of your veracity. If you can't tell the truth, we'll all take veritaserum."

Everyone seemed resigned.

Ted cast another spell, a ward on the room actually.

"Now everything said in this room cannot be repeated anyone outside this circle and only when one is alone with another person in this room." Ted gave them each a penetrating look.

There were begrudging looks.

"Now we'll start with Lucius. Tell us what about your bonding adversely affected Severus and what sort of bonding you preferred."

Lucius sighed, "In the beginning I was betrothed to Andromeda. We were betrothed as infants soon after I was born; she was almost three months older. We were appointed Prefects and later Head Girl and Head Boy at the same time. We made excellent partners one might say but she was very…opinionated. She was feared and respected. While I was resigned to our relationship evolving into a bonding, I was highly suspicious it would result in something not unlike Walpurga and Orion's, although I hoped to show more fortitude then that. However, I found myself drawn to Amelia. She was the future Head of her family; she wanted to be a Hit Wizard. She was going to make a difference in the world. She was such a thorn in the Dark Lord's side that he had most of her family slaughtered. Leaving Amelia and her youngest brother the sole remaining family members. Amelia never bonded, remaining single."

"What is your relationship with Amelia?" Ted asked curiously.

The orb showed that Lucius spoke the truth.

"She's my mate…" Lucius said quietly, "I've not approached her thus for fear of rejection. I was thrilled when she was appointed Head Girl in Andromeda's stead. We became partners and had a good working relationship. When I was forced to take the mark I begged her to let me be her spy. I knew with such a symbol on my body she wouldn't be interested in me. My spying kept my name from the list. Amelia gained such a feared reputation that she became Crouch's replacement as Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Merlin she was young for it, merely twenty-seven but she's proven a good one. She's now on the Council of Magical Law and wields her family's seat on both the Wizengamot and the Board of Governors with impunity."

"What sort of a relationship would you want to have?"

"She's a powerful woman, I'd want to be equals. Like we were in school as prefects and Heads. As Head of our families I can't force her to be my consort. I wouldn't make a good consort either. Father cast the curse that trapped my Veela to keep me from her and choose bonds that prevented me from seeking sexual gratification outside my loathed bonding to Narcissa. He weakened me by keeping me from my mate and trapping me in a bonding with someone who wouldn't satisfy my sexual needs."

"What happens to a Veela without a mate?"

"They go from one unfulfilling relationship to another. Eventually, they go mad and kill themselves. Or they just waste away…" Lucius shrugged. "I had cast the spell on Draco to protect him from father. I never told Draco we had Veela in our bloodline."

Sirius snorted, "With ice blonde air and silver eyes, Lucius it was sort of obvious."

"Sirius, wait your turn." Ted snapped.

The canine animagus pouted.

Lucius continued as if Sirius hadn't spoke, "When I was sure he was safe from the Dark Lord I was going to tell him. I hoped the spell would protect him from needing sex as much as a Veela needed it. When he turned fifteen I told him if he wanted to have sex to keep it discrete and to prevent conception. I didn't want him to be trapped in a bonding because of pregnancy. Seeing him with Harry it's more than that between them. I think they are good for each other."

"They are definitely mates." Andromeda observed.

Ted scowled at her.

She merely smirked at him.

"So you wanted a relationship of equals with your mate. You were as equally trapped as Narcissa. So using your relationship as an example of what they are like is foolish." Ted declared.

Severus muttered under his breath.

"Now Remus, tell me about your parents."

"Mother was a Muggle and she had cancer in her bloodline." Remus sighed. "She was diagnosed with it when I was young. Before I started at Hogwarts but after I was developed lycanthropy. I was attacked at seven, so I was eight almost nine I think. Cancer treatment isn't really all that common and it's expensive. There are no guarantees. It's considered a Muggle disease. Muggle medicine saw it as an automatic death sentence. She had Leukaemia."

Andromeda frowned at that.

"Father spent all of his inheritance on her care and creating a space in our basement for my moon times. He had two jobs and kept a house elf to look after us. He scheduled her in-hospital treatments around the full moon so they didn't have to deal with me. I spent the nights of the full moon alone under the care of a house elf. They didn't like me much but did their duty. They called me a diseased creature. Saying it would have been better for my father if I died from my injuries."

"That's ridiculous! What did you do when you graduated?" Ted grumbled.

"I freed the elf who hated me. Father was dead but we owed so much to St. Mungos'. I sold my childhood house to Damocles Martin as a sanctuary for werewolves who wanted to escape Greyback's tyranny. It's home to Corey's pack. I paid what I had to St. Mungos' and then declared bankruptcy. No one wants to hire an 18-year-old wizard with a record like that so I joined the Order and lived with Sirius at the house he received from his godfather. James stayed with us for a time. Then he and Lily bonded. They moved into a cottage Dumbledore had rented from the Potters and had warded as a safe house. Later it was placed under the Fidelius Charm. James and Lily had a wonderful bonded life if you ignored the war that is."

"Tell us about it." Ted prodded.

Remus told them about James and Lily and how they'd had the minor quarrels but always made up.

Severus scoffed, "Romanticised because they're dead. "

"James was a bit whipped but he did settle down once they were bonded. He became less fun." Sirius muttered.

"You have to settle down sometime. It might as well be when you're expecting a child. I have such pity for these children; forced to grow up and be parents before their time. Most are of age but the fourth and fifth years aren't. " Ted shook his head.

"I see nothing wrong with your relationship at present however I will insist that you attend couples counselling with me once a week for a year. After that period if you are still having difficulties were shall discuss more sessions or other forms of therapy.

"Salazar's cauldron! At least make him give me some space and autonomy. I won't hold to coddling! I'll end up hexing him if he doesn't trust me to know my limits." Severus snapped.

"On the condition that you read the books Andromeda brings you on male pregnancy. That you agree not to participate in any activity that makes you put yourself or your unborn daughters in jeapordy."

"Fine fine." Severus grumbled, "If he promises to respect my space. He'll have his own bedroom. I'm not comfortable with sharing. He will respect my space. I've spend twenty something years on my own. I wouldn't adjust to sharing my home with another person over night."

Remus reluctantly agreed though Moony protested and growled under the surface of his mind.

Lucius felt that Draco's assistance hadn't completely done the job required but that pushed Severus to where he ought to be. "You should request the bonding contract from Sanctus. I'm sure that he could put together something agreeable."

"Tell him to floo me." Severus glared. I don't trust Remus to make the arrangements."

The werewolf winced.

"Now declaring a lack of trust is no way to begin a relationship." Ted chided.

"A relationship I don't want!"

Remus sighed, "I wasn't aware that I did anything so terrible."

"You try being pregnant without your consent and see how you take it." Severus glared.

"Werewolves can't bear children. The monthly transformations cause miscarriages. Even if I wanted to bear a child I couldn't." the werewolf admitted ruefully.

Remus decided that absence was the better part of valour and left to resume his wards research.

Lucius waved Andromeda and Ted aside so they would take their leave before sitting down to negotiate a bonding contract for his friend.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lavender perhaps she can reform Ron perhaps not- we'll see won't we? If you like the Weasley pairings you can follow Rise of the Cannonites which tracks the Weasley-Prewett arc of this universe. 
> 
> The Weasley-Prewetts are buying the Cannons because buying them and rebuilding is easier then creating a new team. All of the teams in the league are old. Any infraction can have your team disbanded. Look at the story of Bancory Bangers. There are too many hoops to jump through to get a new team recognized so its easier to buy out an old team and fire everyone to rebuild from the ground up. There will be accusations of nepotism eventually but you'll have to follow Rise of the Cannonites to see what happens to them. Besides the Cannons are a family team allowing them to continue to be mismanaged like that when you can change things is better then pulling a Ron and 'hoping for the best.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
  
Neither Lucius nor Emelia called the next Board of Governors’ Meeting; it was Filius.  
  
He was the senior professor currently on staff besides well Binns.  
  
All of the Governors were present with of course usual absent Slytherin and Peverell seats among others.   
  
Gideon actually took his seat with the ‘Gryffindor’ contingent despite his status as a former Ravenclaw.   
  
His compatriots were Augusta Longbottom and Septimus Weasley.  
  
“Before we begin Lady Longbottom, I believe it is in the best interest of the board to accept and recognize the proper persons to hold the empty seats.” Emelia spoke.  
  
“Who would you be referring to?” Augusta asked.  
  
“The Black Seat and the Potter seat ought to be held by the family’s representative Andromeda Black-Tonks. Gideon Prewett is the lawful holder of the Prewett seat”  
  
“I have no objections.” Septimus shrugged. “I will gladly relinquish the vote and seat.”  
  
“What about the other seats?” Lucius asked.  
  
“Despite his lack of experience we would like to offer the Slytherin and Peverell seats to Adrian Pucey.” Andromeda said stiffly.  
  
Adrian winced.  
  
“His claims are through?” Xenos asked curious.   
  
“Adrian is the great-grandson of Elektra Gaunt who joined the Pucey House and from there is his claim to Slytherin for the House of Gaunt are direct descendants of Salazar himself. Also through that line does he claim decent to the middle Peverell brother for the senior line is extinct.” Andromeda continued.  
  
“I beg your pardon but I have no desire to lay claim to either title.” Adrian frowned.  
  
“Since you are betrothed to a wizard,” Lucius interjected, “I would have supposed that you would prefer to have as many titles as you could to ensure their safety.”  
  
“Who else it eligible to hold them?” Adrian sighed. “Specifically what about Peverell?”   
  
“Were you to refuse it, it would pass to Harry Potter.” Lucius smirked.  
  
“Merlin…I’ve worked so hard to separate myself from my Slytherin blood.” Adrian sighed. “I am ashamed of it.”  
  
Augusta chuckled, “Then be proud of his bonded, it is not well known outside his descendants but Salazar Slytherin was bonded to Godric Gryffindor. A fact I was not privy to until my bonding.”  
  
“Truly?” Adrian asked surprised.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Then I shall accept them.” The most recent Slytherin Head Boy agreed.   
  
“Now that we sit complete shall we now turn to business?” Emelia smiled.  
  
“Of course as this meeting was called by Professor Flitwick we shall ask him to speak at this time.” Augusta asked sharply   
  
Filius stood, “I am sure that you know that with Albus suspended by the Ministry and Minerva on medical leave at present officially our school is without a leader. High Inquisitor Umbridge is merely styling herself as Headmistress yet the castle refuses to accept her. It has banned her from the Head’s Tower. I managed to gain access yesterday after the students returned home.“  
   
“How will the Ministry take this?” Penelope’s mother Pauline asked.  
  
Lucius chuckled, “My cousin Sancus Malfoy can answer that.”  
  
“The Board recognizes Solicitor Malfoy.” Augusta sighed.  
  
“The Educational Decrees are Illegal and are legally worth less then the ink they are printed with. I have charges pending filing with the Court of Magical Law Enforcement from a more than handful of Houses regarding abuses suffered under the High Inquisitor’s reign. I strongly urge the Board to officially suspend Dumbledore due to evidences of Ward tampering prior to his escape from Auror custody. Since the Deputy Headmistress is unable to hold the office, I advise this body to appoint senior professor Filius Flitwick to the office of Headmaster until which time Dumbledore is formally removed from the post or Filius abdicates in favour of Minerva.” The legal advisor to many pureblood houses advised.   
  
“The Castle has accepted you?” Pauline Clearwater asked frowning.  
  
Filius grinned, “I located the Founder’s portraits and they told me how to bond to the castle. The Headmaster’s tower currently only opens for myself, Lady Rowena assured me that once the usurper is removed from Hogwarts that the Tower will revert to normal. The Founders and the Former Heads of Hogwarts are disgusted with Albus. They ordered me to put my school in order. I have asked Remus to assist me in discovering what changes were made to the wards so that I can return them to their previous state. At present we are aware that two wards have malfunctioned.”   
  
“Which?” Burbage asked.  
  
“The Anti-Apparition and the Anti-Lilithean. With Rowena’s assistance I was able to repair the Anti-Apparition ward. I am not a Ward Expert but at present I am the only one with the ability to alter the wards. The Anti-Lilithean ward is so old that its exact incantation is lost. So little is known about this creature that banishing or trapping it is also difficult. We are doing all in our power to remove it so that we can ensure that the students will be safe from such an event.” Filius said sharply.  
  
“I can have our family library examined for the ward. It is likely it was cast by either Godric or Lady Rowena.” Augusta offered. “I’ll invite Remus to visit our library.”  
  
“I shall ask Luna what she thinks about the Professor visiting Ravenworth Castle to examine its library.”  
  
“Purcell Castle once belonged to the Gaunts,” Adrian offered meekly. “I can see if I can find information on Lilitheans there. I’m not sure how much of Slytherin’s library we may have but anything I have I’ll be sure to pass on.”  
  
“Why did your father not come?” Andromeda frowned.  
  
“The shock of my impending need to bond to Blaise Zabini proved too much for him.” Adrian sighed. “My mother has taken over his diplomatic duties, leaving me his political ones. It makes my dream of being a spell creator very difficult.”  
  
Lucius wondered how incapacitated Tiberius was, was the theft of Daphne’s prospective bonded by her cousin causing such tension? He hadn’t heard anything about Tiberius being unwell…  
  
“What charges are being filed against High Inquisitor Umbridge?” Pauline Clearwater asked   
  
“Multiple counts of assault on minors, multiple counts of bribery and intimidation, three counts of illegal possession, three counts of illegal banishment from Quidditch and one count of illegal use of veritaserum against a student. One count accessory to assault of the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts; that charge is being brought by the House of McGonagall Formerly known as the House of Ross. The Houses McGonagall, Longbottom, Black, Malfoy, Montague, Weasley, Prewett and Jordan just to name a few.” Sancus shrugged.   
  
Andromeda smirked, “I, Andromeda Black-Tonks, custodian of the Potter and Black seats move that the Board of Governors officially suspend High Inquisitor Umbridge. We should disclaim her reign as headmistress and proactively name Minerva McGonagall Headmistress during that period. While not responsible for the actions of the High Inquisitor we can see that she is paid during that time.”  
  
Faith Burbage chuckled, “We did not pay Dumbledore after he was suspended by the Minister. Since we never acknowledged Umbridge as Headmistress we never paid her as such. Her only income was from Fudge and the Ministry.”   
  
Augusta sighed, “Do we have any seconds?”  
  
Lucius spoke, “I second the motion.”  
  
“It has been moved and seconded that the Board of Governors officially suspend High Inquisitor Umbridge. We should disclaim her reign as Headmistress and proactively name Minerva McGonagall Headmistress during that period. While not responsible for the actions of the High Inquisitor we can see that she is paid during that time. All those in favour?”  
  
There was a resounding course of ayes.  
  
Everyone present had once been either at school with Minerva or had been her student.  
  
“I, Lucius Malfoy move that this body declare Filius Flitwick as Headmaster.”  
  
Xenos grinned, “I second the motion.”  
  
“It has been moved and seconded that Filius Flitwick be declared Headmaster all those in favour?”  
  
It was unanimous.  
  
“I would like to request that this body create a list of qualifications that all professors must be able to prove to hold their positions. The one thing that The Ministry was correct in was that persons should be experts in their fields and not frauds. We are currently searching for a replacement Care of Magical Creatures Professor.”  
  
Septimus chuckled, “I have it on great authority that my grandson Charles is returning to these shores. I would gladly send him for an interview with Filius.”  
  
“Oh?” Filius frowned, “I was under the impression that he was currently in Romania at the Ridgebit Dragon Preserve.”  
  
Gideon grinned, “He is. However, his bonded has transferred to a Quidditch team here.”  
  
“Oh?” Lucius smirked, “And who is that?”  
  
Gideon beamed, “Viktor Krum.”  
  
Adrian gaped, “Krum and Charlie Weasley? Merlin…didn’t they meet during the Tournament? He mentioned his uncle was the one who provided the dragons. Charlie was not pleased when Viktor caused his dragon to crush some of her eggs.”  
  
“They made up after that.” Septimus waved his hand dismissively. “It was an accident, Viktor did not intend for it to happen and he was lectured about by his Uncle Dragomir.”   
  
“What team will he play for?” Adrian asked his eyes glowing.  
  
“The Cannons.” Gideon shrugged. “I purchased the team yesterday. After which I fired everyone. Needless to say I’m probably not very popular.”  
  
“Merlin the Cannons? Have you lost your Ravenclaw wits?” Paul Clearwater gaped.  
  
“It is far easier to rebuild a failing team to get a new own sanctioned.” Gideon shrugged.  
  
“But the Cannons…”  
  
“Name another team one could purchase for a pittance?” Septimus asked backing up his godson and now son-in-law.  
  
“This has what to do with the situation at hand?” Augusta snapped.  
  
“My apologies Lady Longbottom.” Gideon inclined his head in apology.  
  
“Back to the idea of qualifications for new professors.” Emelia said in an effort to get them back on track. “I recommend that we arrange for a committee to be formed to discuss this and draw up a proposal. Despite Adrian’s youth I believe he could give a very honest opinion due to his recent graduation. Perhaps Lord Malfoy and Lady Black-Tonks as former Head Boy and Head Girl can offer opinions on their experiences and offer recommendations.”   
  
The three former Slytherins agreed.  
  
“Then if all business has been discussed I declare this Emergency meeting closed but do inform us when the Lilithean is captured or expelled. We do want to be sure that the School is safe for the children to return in September.’ Augusta said curtly.  
  
“Of course Augusta.” Filius nodded. “The founders’ portraits have been returned to their original positions as hung according to their wishes.”  
  
“I believe that shall be quite interesting.” Lucius chuckled. “As the bonded of Godric Gryffindor he can’t be all Dark can he?”  
  
Augusta snorted, “Of course not.”  
  
The governors parted ways with Andromeda and Lucius falling in step with Adrian to question him farther about his father’s health.  
  
  



	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 

Andromeda was in the middle of Susan Bones' exam when there was a commotion outside her office.

Irritated she rose, begged indulgence and existed the room.

She had a small clinic in St. Mungos where she examined pregnant persons regardless of gender. She also was part of the Healer Academy Staff…

Kingsley was causing a ruckus and disturbing her patients.

"Kingsley! What do you think you're doing?"

The man winced and cowered, "Andromeda! My apologies. However, these healers would not leave me alone. I came to you because I trust your skill." He held out his arm, "I do not trust them to treat this."

Andromeda was sickened at the sight, "Come along then. The rest of you healers get out. I know this and you haven't the skill to treat it." she paused to open the door to the exam room. "Cassandra, your daughter seems to be progressing well. Keep her well hydrated and well rested. There is a set of potions set aside for her. I will see that they are replenished soon."

She closed the door and shoved the Auror into an empty exam room, "Now you will explain to me how in Salazar's name you managed to be burned by Fiendfyre."

Kingsley winced, "Fiend…I knew it was dark magic but I didn't know it was Fiendfyre. Shit!"

"Where were you exposed to this?" Andromeda snapped as she attempted to treat the boiled flesh.

"Buckingham Palace. I was escorting the Muggle Prime Minister for tea with the Queen. I was forced to reveal myself and Apparate them to safety. I don't know if anyone has managed to stop the flames."

Andromeda yelled for her house elf.

The elf arrived wringing her hands, "Yes Missy Annie?"

"Take us to Buckingham Palace Gilly, there is Fiendfyre there." Andromeda ordered.

The house elf grabbed both of their arms and they were Apparated away.

They arrived to see the fire spreading voraciously due to the exposure of air.

Andromeda yelled, "Get back you cretins!"

She stilled the air around the palace, taking the life from the flame and transfigured the air into wards that took the appearance of water phoenixes, dolphins and even water monsters.

"What are you doing?" Kingsley coughed. "Magic in front of Muggles?"

"Shut up! I'm tried to take control of the flames. If I can then it will be easy to dispel them before it can escape my wards. Name any other way to control Fiendfyre without harnessing Dark Magic?"

Kingsley deflated.

Andromeda was a scary witch who had a lot of power.

To her own fury, Andromeda failed to take control of the flames and threw a lot of power into the repelling wards, fuelling an opposing element.

Clearly her only option was to hold the line…

Then she had it, when one can't control fire with water you had to fight it with fire.

Inside her wards Andromeda cast her own Fiendfyre burning a circle around the growing flames.

Were it not Fiendfyre the lack of air would strangle it…

Andromeda burned a ten foot trench around the palace, as a witch this place had no value to her. Her only desire was to prevent the fire from spreading through London.

Diagon Alley was near Southwark due to its being across the Thames from Whitehall, the Ministry was in Whitehall and St. Mungos was also in a part of London, Bond Street to be precise.

Whitehall was only a mile from Buckingham, which put it too close to Wizarding London for her liking.

Needless to say between powering the water wards and her own Fiendfyre it didn't take long for the previously casted Fiendfyre to burn itself out.

Andromeda gritted her teeth and held her feet on sheer will alone. She fumbled in her pocket for a potion and swallowed an energy potion.

"Are you alright?" Kingsley asked.

Andromeda glared, "Of course. Now I want no thanks for this. You will clean this mess up. Between the Ministry Obliviators and the Office of Misinformation I think this can be dealt with quietly. Don't you even dare tell Nymphadora I was involved with this. I wish to avoid Ministry censure."

Kingsley couldn't blame her, after all the Ministry would want to test her power.

Andromeda glared at his arm, "You should get a replacement. How you got away and managed to limit the injury from being worse…"

"I froze it." Kingsley winced.

"Probably saved it." Andromeda grumbled. "It will have to be completely rebuilt or replaced with a prosthetic. I'll look at it in a few days to make the final decision. I will have to have my patients looked after by another birth healer. I wouldn't use it at all. I would advise you to put yourself on desk duty until I've had a proper chance to treat it. Since it is currently under a stasis charm, you should see to it that it is not disturbed. Otherwise it may start to putrefy or worse. Dark Magic is temperamental and often goes the awry. I will send for you went I am available to treat it."

Her house elf returned her to St. Mungos where she sluggishly finished seeing her patients by draining magic from her House elf so that she could see those that needed her. Sometimes being bonded to a house elf had benefits. Andromeda rarely if ever worked herself to such a state and she would not show weakness.

 


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 

Since the Dark Lord's plan to trick Harry into rushing into the Department of Mysteries had failed he'd stepped up his terror attacks.

The still in-progress building project the Muggle government's Millennium Bridge was destroyed. The Brockdale Bridge collapsed as well.

The iconic Big Ben imploded.

Buckingham Palace burnt to the ground when nothing had stopped the flames.

According to Tonks, Aurors had suspicions that it had been Fiendfyre that destroyed the Muggle Queen's primary residence. They had managed to arrive in time to cast fire repelling and containing wards to contain the fire inside the palace's exterior walls

Yet it was the joint attacks on Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, Tinworth, Upper Flagley and Godric's Hollow that caused the most serious panic.

With Greyback in Diagon Alley and Inferi in Godric's Hollow the Magical Community was in shambles.

The Weasley and Wood Patriarchs had led the fight against the Godric's Hollow Death Eaters.

Augusta Longbottom, Neville and Bill Weasley were on the front line in Tinworth.

XoooooX

Augusta had been riding when she sensed them.

At the edge of her wards were users of Dark Magic.

Augusta sent her own talking Patronus, a wolf to her grandson and fell upon the attackers.

Neville was at her side quickly having order Rika to bring him.

The Lestrange brothers were foolish; with Bellatrix in custody they were mad with rage and thirsting for revenge.

They cast spell after spell so the air filled with sparks and flashes of light.

Neville had pouches of magical seeds that Luna had gifted him. He tossed rose seeds that turned out to be made of iron and grew the instant they touched the ground. With a little of his magic they weaved to block spells cast by the Death Eaters. His greatest skills were Defence and Herbology. It became second nature to use the seeds.

He tossed Devil's Snare towards the Death Eaters but it was defeated. Neville focused on using his plants for traps and defence.

A red head that was probably one of the Weasleys joined the battle casting curses and countercurses with such skill and precision that he was clearly the Cursebreaker in the family

The battle became so fraught with tension and magic that it was almost stifling and anti-climatic when the two Death Eaters were captured.

Augusta had taken great glee in capturing Bellatrix's husband Rodolphus Lestrange.

Once unmasked it seemed that Bill and Neville had taken Rabastan, Rodolphus' brother.

Neville managed to trap him in Devil's Snare despite being saddled with a snapped wand.

Another Death Eaters emerged from the shadows and tried to attack Neville and Bill from behind.

Augusta wasn't good at Charms but her true skill lay in Transfiguration. A flick of a wand and a muttered spell and the cowardly Death Eater was a flobberworm.

The Weasley spun around and held up his wand, "If you transfigure them back I'll petrify them and put them under the Incarcerous. "

Augusta nodded sharply, casting a half-hearted finite.

Bill tossed with practiced ease the two spells to retrain the Death Eater.

Then he reached over to tug the mask off.

"O'Mordha? He was Slytherin and was in Charlie's year I think. Nasty bloke, tormenting Muggleborns and spreading lies about other students. Dumbledore turned a blind eye to it. They all did." The redhead grumbled, "Somehow I'm not surprised he joined this lot."

Augusta created a portkey to take herself, her grandson, his betrothed and their captives to the Auror Department.

It was pure chaos.

Augusta ignored the Aurors and dragged a very bound and stunned Rodolphus through the Department to the cells.

Once she had her son and his Bonded's tormentors as well as the spare behind bars, Augusta casted massive wards.

They would be safe from cast spells- unfortunately, and only non-poisoned food could be fed to them.

They had magic restraining spells, iron shackles, anti-Animagus wards and all containment spells that Augusta could remember.

Charms had never been her best subject...but her son Francisius had taken care to teach her spells he learned in Auror training.

Neville had done so well that Augusta dragged him to Paris via the floo network for a wand. Only the very best for her grandson, after all he greatly deserved his own wand since his father's had splintered during the battle.

Luckily for Neville he had a Weasley at his side casting spells. It probably kept him alive thank Merlin…

Although his creative use of plants and defence was also a probable factor.

Apparently, she now owned a life debt to the Weasley family. How she would manage to pay it she didn't know but she'd do her best.

XoooooX

Remus was checking on Fred and George's shop as well as running errands in Diagon Alley. Fred was moping since apparently George revealed that Brecc was now the most powerful partner in the business having given his rights over as part of the bonding contract. What was George's was now Brecc's, which was something Draco had refused to do to Harry. With the situation between the Weasleys and the Montagues at the time, George had little choice.

He'd gone to purchase more books on wards, since he'd still failed to locate the breeches in the wards as well as how it occurred. With Filius Headmaster at least temporarily, he'd been officially asked to research the wards so Filius could repair them.

Loud explosions, windows blowing out and screams disrupted the normalcy of Diagon Alley.

So he wasn't really surprised to see his sire, Greyback attacking people.

There were three or four other Death Eaters present but it was Greyback that worried him most.

Remus called for Kreacher by snapping his fingers.

"What the wolf be needing?"

"Get Sirius, Severus and Dora now! I'll need every wand I can get." Remus was going to take down Fenrir if it killed him.

Although the very idea of bringing his pregnant mate into a dangerous situation infuriated him Remus knew Severus would come even if he didn't summon him. It was best to call for his wand then to be yelled at for coddling again.

It didn't take long for his reluctant fiancé, Sirius, Lucius and Nymphadora to arrive.

Somehow Remus wasn't surprised to see Andromeda enter the fray.

"I wouldn't fight for Albus but I'll wield my wand for my own sake. Bring it on you useless excuses for Slytherins." Andromeda said raising her wand.

The Death Eaters shivered.

Remus yelled out, "Greyback!"

"Lupin my son…" the man sneered, "It's been a while."

"Not long enough Greyback; not long enough. The world will rest easy when you're dead." Remus tossed back.

"You couldn't kill me Lupin, you're not a killer." The werewolf snarled.

Remus smirked, "We'll see."

Andromeda cornered a Death Eater against a building and tossed back Dark Curse for Dark Curse, weaving only personal shields.

"MALFOY! You traitor!"

Lucius sighed, "Cameron, I chose family as my ultimate loyalty as any pureblood should."

Somehow he was not surprised that Cameron Crabbe had been involved in this. They were clearly going more for terror then finesse.

Where Damian was, Geoffrey was never far behind.

"If it isn't Regulus' bloodtraitor brother. The Ministry still thinks you're one of us the fools."

"Nice to see you too Geoffrey. A pity it wasn't you in my cell instead. We all know I was never one of your number." Sirius sneered.

Andromeda's duel headed down the street towards Ollivander's. Her Death Eater opponent was trying to create more injured bystanders.

Now she may not have as much feeling for others as Ted but she drew the line at such tactics.

"Little Annie Black, the bright shining witch that all purebloods witches should strive to equal." The Death Eater drawled.

"Nott!" she snarled, "Somehow I am not surprised. You killed off how many wives? Two or is it three?"

"The first committed suicide," the Death Eater snarled.

Andromeda snorted, "After two miscarriages that were female? The last one almost killed her. She took her life so you could marry again? Hardly."

"Wouldn't have minded a daughter if they were like you. If Abraxus hadn't picked you for his son, I would have tried. You were a pretty baby and would have made an excellent wife." The man openly leered.

"Would have chosen Lucius over you Nott. You were scum then and now. Evelyn was crazy to agree to bond you after the death of Lucius' Aunt Adelia who was your first wife." she said coolly, refusing to let him infuriate her.

"Still ice-hearted, why didn't you join us? Maybe you could have taken your Mudblood as a pet, that might have been forgiven." Nott teased.

"I didn't choose that option, in a lapse of rational judgement I leapt with my heart. I do not see my choice as a mistake but I do enjoy that I have been returned to the bosom of the family."

Her words serving as a distraction while she weaved a nonverbal trap behind Nott.

The arrogant arse was of age with her deceased parents as well as a schoolmate of the Dark Lord. Making one of his first puppies into a laughingstock pleased her immensely.

The trap spell was Dark Magic, Black Family Magic but thankfully not illegal.

It irreversibly transformed one's sex organs…

Once Nott was trapped in her trap, he was stripped, pulled aloft and restrained in such a manner that all could see.

Then everyone got to watch while her magic gave Oran Nott a sex change but left the rest of his body clearly male. He just was missing his 'family jewels', since he was visually female, he would be stripped of his title leaving it to his son Theo who was rumour had it, a natural submissive.

As if his being outed as a true Death Eater despite the lack of Dark Mark wasn't enough to be stripped of his title.

Andromeda toyed with Nott's wand, "Hm…should I make a Muggle out of you as well or should I just leave you like this?" she lazily flicked her wand.

Now Nott was naked, his hands tied in iron-studded dragon hide cuffs and his knees spread. Every male got a nice view of Nott's trimmed bush and his glistening labia.

The pervert had been hard in her presence and now he was wet.

With his arms restrained like that, Nott's nipples stuck out. His ankles were crossed behind him and tied as well.

"I'll break you for this Annie!"

"You and what army?" she purred.

Every wizard within earshot winced.

Remus had restrained Greyback with a conjured silver lined casket that was ten inches deep of solid silver.

Severus proved that his pregnancy was not affecting his magic at all. He was a bit smug about having captured Malcolm Bulstrode and Edmund Parkinson.

Crabbe and Goyle were also restrained and held at wand point.

Lucius had Cameron Crabbe trussed up like a mad Hippogriff, while Sirius had Geoffery Goyle.

Tonks blinked at her mother, "Mother?"

Andromeda snorted, "Still think I'm a Ravenclaw?"

Tonks shook her head.

"Good!" the former Queen of Slytherin said smugly.

Tonks sighed, "Please tell me that spell wasn't illegal."

Andromeda scoffed, "Illegal? Not hardly, it was created by a Black but has never been used publicly prior therefore it can't be illegal. Since he is a sexual sadist who has raped dozens of Muggle girls and is responsible for the deaths of two of his Bondeds I suspect my capture method will be brushed off. His mind leaks so it's easy to read him without trying. If I had my way he'd be sold to a brothel to serve other wizards' pleasure."

Nott opened his mouth to berate her.

"Oh? You wish to be gagged? I can oblige." Andromeda flicked her wand and a ball gag was immediately strapped to his face.

Nott's eyes were murderous.

"You regaled us all about how I was once known as the Queen of Slytherin, the epitome of a pureblood lady. You failed to realize that I am a Mistress; I've spent years in a mutually satisfactory relationship. No Pureblood would deal with my requirements and I. Only a Muggleborn Hufflepuff would have the gonads to exist in the sort of relationship I would be interested in. He knows he isn't good enough for me. However, he is both eager to please and just about the only one with the gonads to tell me when I'm going too far. Something Lucius wouldn't do."

Lucius shivered, Andromeda was a Mistress? Merlin…he would have been miserable.

Wasn't that what Walpurga was? Naturally she had a Mistress-type personality but Orion hadn't wished to play along and just withdrew to his club leaving the family in her hands.

"Nymphadora are you going to take these pathetic excuses for wizards in to the Ministry?" Andromeda sniffed.

Tonks nodded, "Yes mother." Withdrawing a prototype temporary holding cell, which she tossed the captive Death Eaters into.

Greyback, Old Nott, Lord Crabbe, Mr. Bulstrode, Lord Parkinson and Lord Goyle: her prisoners. Hah! That ought to teach them to laugh at her again.

Forgetting that a former Auror, a werewolf and a Head of Slytherin, as well as a former Head Boy and Head Girl had made the true captures.

All Tonks had done was cast Anti-Apparition wards to keep the Death Eaters from escaping.

Well Nymphadora had inherited something from her, her smugness and pride. The arrogant whelp… Andromeda thought annoyed. "Well get moving girl. The Ministry shouldn't wait all day. Sirius you get your arse back home and stay there. Lucius, you may want to break the news to Nott, Goyle and Crabbe's sons. How they will take their fathers' arrests could be difficult."

Lucius nodded.

Nymphadora took down her anti-Apparition wards. Gripping tightly to the portable cell, she reached into her coat and touched her emergency portkey that would take her to the Auror Department.

Remus and Severus were left alone after a smirking Andromeda vanished with a crackle of magic.

Leaving a stunned group of bystanders to spread the tale…

XoooooX

Filius met up at Three Broomsticks with Pomona, Aurora and Septima, the four planned to celebrate that the crazy witch Umbridge was gone and that Filius was now officially- for the moment anyway Headmaster. They were sipping their customary drinks when their peace was disrupted.

Loud screams and curses flew.

The front window of the pub exploded.

Their war instincts hummed to life and Filius used a flight charm to fly through the broken window.

His fellow teachers behind him…

Filius wasn't a former world champion duellist for no reason. He maybe slightly out of practice but his skills were still quite honed.

Pomona conjured walls of iron roses to protect those in the shops around them.

Filius went after the large thug in a mask, when it came to duelling sometimes, being small and quick was an advantage.

One of the Death Eaters tried to go after Pomona and he found himself in a Devil's Snare trap.

Clever witch, Filius smirked. Then his own duel was drawing him in and entrapping his concentration.

The witch couple Aurora and Septima fought back to back. It was easy to see just why Aurora had once interviewed for the Defense Post. Septima was no slouch either, she was the Ancient Runes Professor and that required knowledge of a lot of spells and how they were created. Being two of his former eagles, it was no wonder after all he usually graduated brilliant students.

Filius jumped, dodged, rolled and cast shields with the precision of a master duellist. Only Severus Snape had ever had the skill to truly best him and the man wasn't even a professional duellist. No Snape was merely a 'humble' potioneer, First Class Potions Master but the title was well deserved.

He was playing with his opponent; his shields and counters were always exactly what he needed to stay safe. However he threw back Juvenile level spells: impedimenta's, confringos, aguamentis and targeted blasting curses that blew up just inches in front of the Death Eater. His goal was to infuriate the man into doing something foolish, loosing his temper so that he could entrap him. Preferably without putting anyone else at risk.

"You fucking little shit!" the man yelled. "Cru,"

"Silencio! Incarcerous Mejora." Filius tossed back boredly.

The man really should have known better, the problem with casting an Unforgivable during a duel with a professional duellist is that you had to be still and all your concentration had to be on empowering the spell with your hatred. Which against a calm duellist put you at risk…

Which proved he still had it…

Filius danced around in a circle smirking.

"Less celebrating Filius." Septima chided.

"Who did you capture?" Pomona asked, "I have Travers, cowardly scum trying to curse a witch from behind."

"We have Jugson and Thorfin Rowle," Aurora announced.

Filius leapt lightly into the air and tugged off the man's mask. He took one look and spat, "Walden Macnair. Why am I not surprised? You do prefer bloodshed and torture. You were furious that the hippogriff that you were asked to execute escaped weren't you? Well, a mixed blood just beat you in a duel. You are a fool Macnair."

"Well, why don't we see about getting these little nuisances removed so we can go back to our drinks?" Pomona shrugged.

"A lovely idea Pomona." Filius chuckled, "Expecto patronum."

His eagle patronus flapped its silvery ghostly wings and looked at him expectantly.

"I want you to find Kingsley Shacklebolt and let him know that four Hogwarts professors have four disarmed Death Eaters. We will await his presence at the Three Broomsticks." Filius smirked.

The eagle nodded and flew away.

Pomona banished her curtains of iron roses.

Filius used the shards of broken glass to repair the windows of the nearby shops.

They levitated their prisoners and they floated beside them as they re-entered the pub.

The four teachers had their drinks refreshed while a smug Filius held onto the death eaters' wands.

XoooooX

Lucius sent Stria to retrieve Theo, Dippy for Greg and Thea for Vince.

While Malfoy Manor was locked to blood, it was possible for Malfoy elves to escort non-Malfoys in.

Lucius awaited them in the Gentleman's Parlour off the dining room.

A flick of his wand and he had a tumbler filled with conjured ice and firewhiskey.

Stria arrived first.

Theodore Nott was clearly shaken and not healthy looking…

Then again, with a mad father like Old Nott was it any wonder?

"Father will be very angry with me…" Theo said wringing his hands. "You're in trouble with the Dark Lord. Two of his Death Eaters went missing from this place and now it's vanished…"

Lucius smirked, "I had to distance myself from the Dark Lord due to the Lilithean. I gifted Bella and Wormtail as a Bride Price. Lord Black was extremely pleased."

Greg showed up frowning, "Lord Malfoy?"

Lucius chuckled, "The Impediment to your Bonding has now been removed. Geoffrey is now at the Ministry under arrest. I will see to it that he is sentenced to Azkaban, which leaves you and Giselle free to bond according to your wishes. Lord Prewett adopted your Mal himself. So her blood status is no longer a hindrance."

"How do you know this?" Vince glared.

"I was present in Diagon Alley when it was attacked. Cameron Crabbe, Geoffrey Goyle, Malcolm Bulstrode, Old Nott and Fenrir Greyback were arrested. The Ministry or rather the Council of Magical Law will no doubt strip them of their titles. Unfortunately Millicent is female which precludes her from truly inheriting."

Greg snickered, "Oh I'm sure that Millie and I can come to an understanding. As Lord Goyle I can arrange for my bonding and Giselle's. Millie has enough to status to defer the passing of the title to a distant heir if she can produce an heir."

Vince frowned, "She's with Giselle. Witches can't bear wizards…"

Greg smirked, "They can if I sire a child with Millie. We've already discussed it. I shall break with the Dark Lord. There is little that can be gained in that quarter. Besides, I am sure my bonding to a child of a bloodtraitor would not be easily forgiven."

"As for Theo, he is now registered with Gringotts as Lord Nott."

"How?" Theo stammered.

"An irreversible spell that turned him into a woman. He was nearly made a Muggle but the person he duelled and lost restrained themselves." Lucius shrugged. "You can bond to someone of your choice."

"Thank Merlin. Father wanted me with Millie." Theo let out a sigh of relief.

Greg burst into laughter, "She'd eat you alive!"

Lucius smirked, "She reminds me of Andromeda in some ways."

"Who captured Millie and Pansy's fathers?" Greg asked.

"Malcolm Bulstrode and Edmund Parkinson were captured by Severus Snape." Lucius chuckled. "Charms Master Lupin was in Diagon Alley when the Death Eaters attacked. He called for reinforcements and we helped him capture the attackers."

"Why are you telling us this?" Vince frowned, "How do you know we won't report to the Dark Lord?"

Lucius chuckled, "If you do, what guarantee do you have that your children would survive a war? Would you truly back a man who might see your lines destroyed?"

Greg nodded, "If father failed it is only a matter of time before we ourselves are punished of forced to prove our loyalty." He summoned a Goyle elf.

"Yes Master Greg sir?"

Greg snapped, "Rilla take Giselle to the France estate. Then tell Millie that she must go there. Her father has been arrested; tell her to raise the blood wards. If she leaves her estate in my hands I'll see to it that she remains in control."

Theo blinked, "Where will you go?"

"I'm going to lock down the Goyle seat with Blood wards and then visit Mal. I see no reason why I can't discuss our bonding. With Father in custody and my uncle dead, that leaves me as the sole heir to the Goyle estate. A word in the right ear in Gringotts as well as a visit to Sancus Malfoy, I'll be the Head of my family in two days. Giselle and Millie will be bonded within a week. I have claim to the Bulstrode family through my sister's child. I shall merely seize it because of an impending bonding before the Ministry thinks to take it. I'll declare Millie legally of age and make her the Regent of the House of Bulstrode. For the sake of Giselle's daughter and mine, this must be done."

"Pansy will be furious with me, I shall have to abandon the Dark Lord as well." Vince grumbled. "Our fathers were still arguing out the contract details, it has begun but was not completed. I don't really know how to go about it."

Lucius smirked, "Would you take advice?"

Vince stared at him dumbly, "I have no one to turn to in this dire hour and the Dark Lord will be swift in his revenge."

"Then explain to Pansy in simple terms, the Dark Lord is furious at her father's failure. He almost didn't forgive them for disavowing him after his disappearance. If she wishes to continue her family line then she must agree to this. It is for her children's sake that this must be. If you like I could have her brought here." Lucius offered pleasantly.

Vince nodded, "Please, I did not expect to have to seize power this way."

Lucius turned to Stria, "Retrieve the Parkinson heiress."

"Yes Master Lucius."

"Since you are now practically of age, help yourselves to a drink." Lucius offered.

Theo paced, "I don't have any idea what I should do…"

"For your own good, Theo I suggest you make an offer to Madam Greengrass for Daphne. She is a strong enough woman to support you I think." Lucius advised. "Meeting with Sancus would also be in your best interest. I would lock your house down by raising the blood wards."

Theo quaked, "I don't know how…"

Greg sighed, "I'll help you later. I'm going to need to be taken back to Lanesborough so I can raise the blood wards. Then I shall floo to Weasley Hall to speak with Lord Prewett."

"Dippy can take you there." Lucius offered.

"Thank you Sir." Greg bowed tossing back his whiskey.

He was Apparated away just as Pansy was Apparated in.

"Unhand me at once elf!" Pansy shrieked.

"She has a name Lady Pansy." Lucius drawled. "You were taken for your own protection."

"You! Is this kidnapping?" Pansy hissed.

Vince snapped, "Pansy sit down, shut up and listen to him."

Pansy sniffed. "Why am I here?"

"Your father failed in his charge and is currently in Auror custody. I am sure that the Dark Lord will want you to pay for that. You can choose to put yourself in safety. Your mother is dead if I remember correctly and she was a Brown before her Bonding."

Pnasy scowled, "Yes she was, Azalea Brown. Why?"

"With your father arrested, someone will have to take charge of you. Surely your Uncle Linden, Lord Brown will look out for your best interests. Vince is still vehement in his suit, my maternal uncle's bonded was a Brown, Camilla I believe. Now I believe it would be best to have you stay with your cousins Lady Pansy. Once Vince is officially Lord Crabbe he can pursue your hand and your Uncle Linden can act as your guardian. Since he is from a respected pureblood Gryffindor family, I do not see your estate being seized." Lucius said sharply.

"I hide out there and in return I get to be Lady Crabbe?" Pansy sneered.

"You get to be Lady Crabbe-Parkinson. I will attain your family title through marriage and it will be granted to our second born." Vince corrected.

"Since I have little choice, as a pureblood it is my duty to protect the life in my womb. Even if I have no feelings for their sire." Pansy hissed.

Vince smirked, "You must have at least been sexually attracted if you're carrying my child. I understood at least that much from Professor Lupin and Healer Tonks."

"I'll floo Titus and ask if Theo can stay. I am sure that even Aurora would agree that you must be looked after Theo with the Dark Lord violently angry." Lucius rose. "Since this Manor is locked down, you can only leave at my agreement. I will make the arrangements for Theo and Pansy. Vince can decide where he ought to hide until it is safe."

"Surely hiding isn't really the best idea. Slytherins aren't cowards." Pansy huffed.

"Knowing when to pick your battles is a trait you failed to learn." Lucius chided before exiting the parlour and sealing them in. He set out for the Receiving Room floo because it was the nearest.

He sat on a comfortable stool and tossed floo powder in. "Wren Grove."

When the floos connected a house elf appeared.

"Master Linden be busy."

"Tell him it's an emergency and Lucius Malfoy needed to speak with him at once. There are infants involved." Lucius snapped hs temper frayed due to Pansy.

He would look forward to washing his hands of her. Thank Merlin she wasn't Draco's mate…

Linden appeared shortly.

"Yes Lucius?" The man drawled in a rather bored tone.

"I thought you'd be interested to know that your sister Azalea's daughter is at present in my home. Pansy's father is in Auror custody for his part in an attack on Diagon Alley. His failure to complete his mission will result in the Dark Lord possibly attacking her as retribution for Edmund's failure. Pansy is at present unbonded and yet carrying twins. Her father hadn't signed a contract with the sire's family. She is in need of a guardian to see to her family affairs. Especially in light of her line being entailed upon the male."

"The sire is?" Linden frowned.

"Vincent Crabbe. He will be making arrangements to assume the title form his father and is willing to then meet with you to finalize the contract." Lucius replied.

"Send her through. I shall have a room readied for her. Crabbes…and I thought a connection with the Parkinsons was bad…" Linden muttered.

"She will be at Wren Grove in the hour. I must also make arrangements for Theodore. Greg has his family affairs already in order."

"It seems I may owe you a debt." Linden sniffed.

"My aunt was your aunt Camilla. I respected her highly. Shall we brush this off as evidence of family feeling?" Lucius chuckled.

"Very well. Inform Pansy I expect her."

The connection closed.

Lucius glared, Pansy probably acquired her arrogance from the Browns.

He flooed Stow Green Castle and stepped through...

It didn't take long for Titus to appear.

"What is the reason for your visit Lucius?"

"Cousin, I have a young man who has an affection for your Daphne in need of sanctuary."

"Who might that be?" Titus frowned.

"Theodorus Nott. His father has been emasculated so the title is his. He has little knowledge of much outside his studies and is in need of protection. I hoped that Aurora would take him under her wing. He needs a firm hand as well as an advisor. He is the sole heir to his family and would give Aurora the connection she wishes. It is possible that Daphne may if a bonding is agreed to end up with control of both titles." Lucius smirked.

"I can grant him sanctuary for a night. After which it is up to my bonded to decide his fate." Titus wearily agreed.

"That is much appreciated. I am sure the boy will be quite grateful. He does require instruction in blood wards to seal his properties until which time he can assume them." Lucius warned.

"Thank you Lucius. I shall pass this on to my bonded." Titus bowed.

"Perhaps, this might alleviate the distress Blaise's bonding to the Pucey heir caused." Lucius apologized somewhat.

"Perhaps." Titus said dryly.

Lucius flooed back to the manor and retraced his steps to the gentleman's parlour where he'd left his guests.

"About time." Pansy sniffed.

"Is everything arranged?" Vince frowned.

"Linden has agreed to Pansy's presence at Wren Grove and will act as her guardian." Lucius sighed.

"Thank Merlin. I can return to Glandore House to raise the wards. Thank you for informing me of my father's arrest. Perhaps, this is for the best." Vince gave a wry smile. "I shall call on you at Wren Grove soon. A bit of your blood Pansy and I can easily seal Macclesfield Park for you. I would hate to put you or our sons in danger."

"Very well," Pansy pouted, picking up an ice pick and cutting a vein.

Theo fainted.

Lucius summoned a vial from Draco's potion's lab and filled it with Pansy's blood. Exasperated he sealed it with an Episkey. "Take that Vince and deal with it." he conjured a stretcher and levitated the unconscious Lord Nott onto it.

He ordered Stria to deliver the boy to Titus and told him to see to it that blood was taken so that Mansfield Manor might be sealed. Also to be sure to tell Titus that Theo fainted at the sight of blood.

Lucius glared at Pansy, "If you will follow me to the Receiving Room we can part ways."

The arrogant witch sniffed and followed.

Lucius held out the open box of floo powder, "Your cousin is betrothed to Ronald Weasley. I am sure that you can find a use for such information."

A pity that they would be 'wasted' on idiots like Vince and Ronald…

Lucius waited for the floo at Wren Grove to close before flooing back to Grimmauld.

He groaned as he emerged in a comfortable parlour.

"Father! Are you alright? Sirius said that you were part of the resistance in Diagon. What took you so long?" Draco babbled.

"I informed Greg, Vince, Theo and Pansy of the arrests of their fathers and Millie's. Your friends are safe and have taken precautions. Vince has gone to seal Macclesfield Park for Pansy and Glandore for himself. Greg is sealing Lanesborough Hall. Giselle was taken to France for safekeeping. He sent an elf to Millicent telling her about her father's arrest and to raise the blood wards. Greg said he's going to stay with the Prewetts and spend his time gaining control of his and Millicent's Estates." Lucius said wearily. "That Pansy is a harpy."

Draco chuckled, "Really?"

"She shrieked at me and called me a kidnapper. I wish Linden and Vince joy of her." Lucius said collapsing in an armchair.

"Linden?" Sirius frowned looking up from his book.

"Her Mother was Linden's younger sister Azalea. Wasn't she in your year?" Lucius frowned.

"Hmm…I believe so. Our birthdays were around the same time. Linden was in your year." Sirius replied thoughtfully.

"So I sent Pansy to Linden, he is informed of her pregnancy, that her father is in Auror custody and that she is being pursued by the sire of her children Vincent Crabbe."

Harry frowned, "Who is Linden?"

Draco chuckled, "Lavender's father. It sounds like Pansy will be living with Lavender until Pansy's Bonding to Vince."

Harry snickered, "If Ron is forced to visit Lavender or live there after they are bonded he'll be forced to spend time with Pansy to think they'll be cousins. He hates Slytherins."

Draco frowned, "Aren't you upset? He was your friend."

Harry sighed, "I knew that he would never accept us. He proved me right and we're not friends anymore. Sirius Obliviated him into forgetting I was pregnant, that we were bonded and that he ever met Sirius. Any memories he has that featured Sirius are probably hazy now. He thinks his obsession with Lavender has built a wall between us. At least Sirius did Gryffindor a favour, he told Ron that he fails at Quidditch and he's going to give it up."

Draco pouted playfully, "That means we can't sing Weasley is our King anymore…"

"Like I would let you." Harry said giving him a half-hearted punch in the arm.

"So Greg can have his Mafalda now then?" Draco grinned, "He always had a tender for her, since she started helping him with his studies. He was paying her but if they are bonded I don't think he has to anymore. I think he only paid her to look as if they had distance between them…"

"An interesting supposition." Lucius chuckled. "Perhaps, you are more perceptive then I thought."

"Who did you get?" Harry asked curious.

"We know Severus had Pansy and Millie's fathers, Sirius had Greg and Giselle's father and Andromeda got Theo's father." Draco nodded.

"I had Cameron." Lucius shrugged.

"I wonder if we'll be any safer with them in custody." Sirius mused picking up his book.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 

Andromeda flooed over to Grimmauld, which had been truly fixed up once Molly got out of there. Her obsession with doing it the Muggle way was idiotic.

 

Harry had an appointment, to check his progress and to schedule his c-section, which preferably would take place at St. Mungos’. She had opened a connection between Grimmauld and her office through one of Nymphadora’s ex-lovers.

 

She entered the drawing room to find her nephew curled up with his bonded in his lap. “How are you feeling Harry?”

 

“Tired and sore. My back aches and it hurts to walk. My feet just started to swell up and even Draco’s massages and the lavender hot soaks that Dippy provides prove little relief.” Harry said with a sigh.

 

“Well all of that is normal if you read the pregnancy books I provided.”

 

Draco smiled, “We know. I just hate to see him suffer.”

 

“Once he holds your sons he won’t remember any of it. It could be worse.” Andromeda reminded them as she started to cast diagnostic spells.

 

“How so?” Draco frowned.

 

“He could be a witch and have a thirty hours or more labour. I believe that Miss Lovegood is proposing that her labour will be many hours.” Andromeda replied. Then she cast the Sonic imaging spell.

 

A circle globe filled with grey, black and white shadows appeared.

 

Andromeda studied it, “They both appear to be healthier since the first exam. You are eating well I take it?”

 

Draco nodded, “Six small meals and all the snacks he wants. He sleeps regularly plus naps.  I am glad the he’s doing better.”

 

“They are rather well developed for having an unhealthy bearer.” Andromeda mused.  “I’ll schedule your Caesarean to happen in nine days. So I will expect you there. I will speak to Sirius, Remus and Lucius about the time.”

 

“Sirius can’t come can he?” Harry frowned.

 

“He will. I will give permission for Remus to bring your pet dog and wait in the waiting room. For safety’s sake only Draco will be allowed in during the procedure but he will have to be subject to a disinfecting charm and wear protective robes.” Andromeda warned.

 

“Will you be supervising or participating Aunt?”

 

“I am a Birth healer. I will bring your children into this world. I will only ask those whom I trust to assist me. I will require strict privacy oaths before they enter the birthing room.” Andromeda smirked, “Put my nephew, his bonded and their children as risk of a scandal? Hah! I’m more circumspect then that.” She took a few pictures, “Still most definitely boys. They are rather heavy looking for six months into development. They may not be size of eight month infants but they are developmentally there.”

 

“Are they small because of how unhealthy Harry was?” Draco asked.

 

Andromeda shook her head, “Not exactly, wizard carried infants are often smaller due to the unnaturalness of the pregnancy. Muggleborn and Muggle males are incapable of bearing children. They also develop at a faster rate because it is driven by the magic of both parties. This should have all been explained in the book I gave you.”

 

Draco nodded, “It was. We just wanted to be sure that Harry’s poor health hadn’t had an adverse affect on the boys.”

 

"They are fine and will no doubt be born quite healthy.” Andromeda promised.

 

Harry leaned forward to hug her, “Thank you! You’ve made me feel better.”

 

Andromeda patted his head, “Now if Nymphadora would take the news so well.”

 

XoooooX

 

Sirius looked up from his Gringotts Reports on his estate and Harry’s.

 

Andromeda entered his study.

 

Sirius looked up, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing with Harry. He’s proceeding nicely. I’ll be scheduling his delivery in nine days on the eighteenth. The time will depend on you, Remus and Lucius. As for Nymphadora she’s been stubborn and resisting a bonding with the Smith Heiress.” Andromeda grumbled.

 

“She does know that we could force her.” Sirius said wearily.

 

“She says that since you are still considered a fugitive she doesn’t have to listen to you. She also refuses my entreaties because of her being of age.” Andromeda snipped.

 

“If she won’t listen to reason from her family then you can talk to her boss. Amelia is old-fashioned and related to the Smith family. I believe that she would be very upset to have a close relation give birth without being bonded.”

 

“We could try that route. I don’t think that she would be very pleased if we turned her in for contract dodging.” Andromeda frowned.

 

“Well that is what she is.” Sirius shrugged. “If I were in this situation I’d at least agree to a one child contract.”

 

“You are at least wise enough for that. Seriously, she’s become rather stuck up since she became an Auror.” Andromeda sneered.

 

“If Amelia can’t talk sense into her perhaps Kingsley can. He is her partner.”

 

"Maybe I could reach out to Professor Sprout. Nymphadora has some deep respect for her former Head of House.” Andromeda mused.

 

“I shall write to Kingsley and Amelia. You can speak to them yourself. Either way, it might be best to send Ted to speak with Sprout.”

 

“Yes…that would be wise.”

 

Their decision made the two Blacks made preparations to have persons Dora trusted urge her to agree to the bonding.

 

 


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 

Brecc and George choose to go with simple despite their both being legal.

 

Brecc and George had chosen to just sign a Gringotts contract before they shared a meal with family and guests. Then they would slip away…

 

George’s pregnancy had stretched out his six-pack; despite being six months he didn’t really show because he was a large man.

 

He seemed more than a little nervous.

 

They were going for traditional bonds where both came as virgins despite the lack of ceremony.

 

The Malfoys were neighbours so it was no wonder that Draco attended with his very pregnant Bonded.

 

As an almost brother to the twins, Harry would have attended regardless.

 

Since it was a Gringotts’ Contract they each chose two witnesses to make a strong contract: Brecc had asked Adrian and Draco who were fellow members of his Quidditch team from when Montague was Quidditch Captain. It was no wonder that George asked Harry but the fact that he chose Charlie over his own twin or his best friend gave rise to contemplation that there might be difficulties between the three formerly tied at the hip Gryffindors.

 

The betrothed couple wasn’t holding hands; but Brecc had his free hand resting on George’s shoulder while the other held his cane in a death grip.

 

The way George seemed to glow and relax in a way they hadn’t really seen before, he was obviously very happy…

 

Harry had known George for five years but he wasn’t used to seeing him so happy. Although with his own happiness with Draco he wanted that sort of joy for his friends.

 

The Heads of their respective Houses had already signed the bonding contract.

 

Brecc, George and their four witnesses signed the contract.

 

Once it was signed and sealed Brecc hauled George close and snogged him.

 

George leaned close kissing him back.

 

The newly bonded couple snogged until they had to breathe.

 

Draco whistled and Adrian snickered.

 

Harry just grinned while a similarly pregnant Charlie looked on smugly.

 

“I thought he liked Montague. I caught him watching him a little my last year. About time he went after him.” Charlie smirked.

 

The newly bonded pair separated but George’s lips were slightly bruised, his eyes dark with lust as he leaned against his bonded just for contact but clearly leaned no weight.

 

Chad Montague spoke up, “I suggest that retire to the dining room to partake a meal together before we wish the couple well.”

 

The bonding party followed him to eat.

 

XoooooX

 

Seamus’ bonding to Colin was supposed to be a simple affair but when his cousin Fergus was arrested for assaulting the Longbottom heir and Bill. He was then named his grandfather’s undisputed heir.

 

As the son of pureblood joining blood with an heir added more pomp to their formerly subdued bonding.

 

Colin had shyly asked Harry and his adopted sister Mafalda.

 

Seamus had Dean and surprisingly Neville who had been emancipated in light of his upcoming bonding to Luna.

 

XoooooX

 

Colin’s grandmother Cedrella Weasley said loudly to begin, “As those blessed with magic, we do not have a physical structure as the churches of our Muggle Kindred with whom we share this land. We create a Circle, which through our magic and blessing becomes our sacred Temple to the Elements. The Earth is the floor, the stars are the roofs, and all of Nature becomes our witnesses.”

 

When Colin appeared on the lawn of Marcheness where the Bonding was held, Seamus’ grandfather Killian spoke, “The future consort is ready, and all are present, thus we sound the Mighty Conch Shell horn to summon the Four Directions and to welcome the Consort’s Party, which is to be led by fairies.”

 

Luna blew the conch shell that was painted with depictions of the Fae.

 

Killian continued, “This Procession represents the journey of the Consort to be in meeting his Lord to be, it represents the finding of two souls after much searching. This is the last journey alone that the Consort to be will take.”

 

Colin arrived and joined Seamus under an Arch created like a rainbow, the persons who entered with him weren’t exactly a surprise to all but it was to some.

 

Harry Potter-Malfoy and Colin’s sister Mal were the chosen witnesses?

 

Brecc nudged George, “That’s the Arch of 7 Blessings; purple to bless their souls, dark blue to bless their dreams; light blue to bless them with harmony; green to bless them with Love; yellow to bless them with strength and courage; orange to bless them with fertility; and red to bless them with passion and commitment.”

 

Lord O’Shanesey standing in front of them faces the guests, “In the name of the Magic that unites us as one people and those that came before. In the names of mighty ones of the Four Quarters, the rulers of the Elements; Blessed be this time and place, and we who are gathered here in this sacred place.””

 

Lady Weasley now turned; “We are all the children of the earth and the light. For thus do I bring for flame these sacred candles.” She flicked her wand and they lit. Colin’s grandmother continued, “ Forthe Consort and the Lord-to-be are in love and wish to make their vows in the way of the Ancients. As such they do not wish to be treated so two separate beings, they wish to be treated as one. This intention signifies thei intention to be more permanent then ‘Till Death do us part’, because it involves the ancient concept of soulmates. They believe this is a continuing relationship through the ages and through all subsequent incarnations. The Soulmate concept is a very ancient and seriously one in the beliefs of Wizard kind. Where it is said: ‘that to fulfill True Love, you must return together in the same time and place as your loved one. You must meet and know and remember so that you might love them again’.”

Lord O’Shanesey smiled at his grandson, “ Know that it is here that you begin you Journey of a Life Shared. You shall be Bound Together by the Vows of this Rite. Many are the years that you shall share if the fates be kind and countless shall the moons you will watch if you keep your vows and your sacred trust. Happy will many of your days. May the Keepers of the Winds of the East whisper Joy into your lives. May you take delight in each other’s smiles for all your days until you pass into the Veil. Share together Rainbows, Dreams and Morning joys. Let your love be as free as a Butterfly’s flight. May the Element of Air bless your minds and your dreams as a Bonded couple. May your wishes for the future be born upon the rising Incense smoke.”

  
Old O’Shanesey continued, “Above you are the stars and below you are the stones and as time passes remember: like a Star your love should be constant and like a stone your love should be firm. Be close and yet not too close. Possess one another and yet be understanding. Have patience each with the other, for the storms will come but they will pass quickly. Be free in giving affections and warmth. Make love often and always be sensuous to one another. Have no fear and let not the words or ways of the unenlightened give you unease. For you have been blessed by those who came before this day. While the forms are divided, by the souls be as one. Share sorrow with sorrow, joy with joy and love with love.”  
  
Lady Weasley held out her hands in blessing, “Repeat after me: Beloved, I seek to know you and asked those that came before us that I be give the wisdom to see your true self and to love the mystery that you are. I will take joy in you; I delight in the taste of you. To me you are the whispering of the tides, the seduction of the summer’s heat.  You are my friend, you are my lover; grow old and wise with me, and I’ll the same with you. The  life before us is full of rainbows and sunsets. I have a willingness to share those thinks of sadness. I love you, I adore you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and beyond that if I may.”

Neville took up the platter of bread and held it over his head before offering it to his friend.

Seamus then broke the bread and fed it to Colin, showing that he would support his Bondmate always.

Mal took the chalice and held it up above her head before offering it to her adopted brother and his intended.

Colin then took the chalice of wine and shared it with him, showing that he was giving himself to him.

Colin’s grandmother smiled, “Now for the Ancient Binding Ceremony in our Houses, the custom is that while facing each other, the couple place their right hands together and then their left hands together to form an infinity symbol, whilst a Cord is tied around their hands in a knot.” She raised her wand, “By knot of one the spell’s begun,” a silver cord bound them, “By knot of two, it binds the two” a light blue, “By knot of three all truth shall be,” then a dark blue, “By knot of four, it open’s love’s door,” green, “By knot of five, combined you’re alive,” the next was red, “By knot of six your souls I mix,” a purple cord tied them together “By knot of seven, as now so beyond the Veil,” an orange cord, “By knot of eight you have sealed your fates,” then yellow tied them, “By knot of nine, love sealed by divine wine.” and the final cord was gold.

Lord O’Shanesey asked, “Are there rings?”

Dean and Harry nodded

Seamus’ grandfather gestured for them to step forward; the witnesses slipped the rings onto Seamus and Colin’s fingers despite the couple’s tied hands.

Old O’Shanesey continued, “By the exchange of these tokens of your love for one another, so are your lives interlaced. What one experiences, so shall the other. As honesty and love build, so will your bond strengthen and grow. The circle is a perfect figure, without beginning, without end and with no area of weakness. It is a symbol of the cycle of life, birth, death and rebirth. This shall serve as a physical reminder of your vows, and that all things begin, end and begin again, as the Fates decree. These rings shall serve to remind you that life goes on, that these moments pass. When you are engulfed in anger or in sadness, look at your hand and remember that the wheel turns forever onward, and it is love that turns the wheel.” 

Cedrella took up his thought, “There is a lesson both in the hand and in the bonding ring.

The ring is worn on the fourth finger; in Numerology the number 4 stands for steadiness and endurance. The circle itself is all encompassing and inclusive. Your hand opens to receive and to give, clenches in frustration and anger, holds and soothes in times of sadness, and clutches in fear. With this hand are cities and sandcastles built, music player and poetry written. Into these hands was life given, and from these hands it will be taken. All the actions of your hand move in sympathetic rhythm with the Wheel of Life and with your destiny. Pleasure, pain, creation, destruction, giving and receiving are all within the power of your hand. As the ring symbolizes the cycle, so does that hand symbolize the power of actualization and creation. Let this ring remind you of the many Turns of the wheel through which you and your love shall pass, and may everything that is touched by your hand be touched also by love. So mote it be!”

Lord O’Shanesey raised a Sword as if in Blessing. 

Brecc whispered, “That must be the O’Shanesey Family’s Ceremonial Wedding Sword.” 

George was in awe at the Ceremony, “This is really nice…” 

They were almost sad that they hadn’t decided for more ceremony. 

Lord O’Shanesey then laid the sword at their feet; Seamus picked his pregnant lover up and carried him over the Sword. 

“This is to represent the severing of the past and the stepping into the future together as one.” Old O’Shanesey informed the crowd of well-wishers. 

Septimus’ wife smiled, “Now I shall bless them once more,” sprinkling Rose Petals over their tied wrists. 

“Love one another, but make not a bond of love, let it be a moving sea between the shores of your souls. Fill one another’s cup, but drink not from the same cup. Give one another of your bread, but eat not from the same loaf. Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each of you be alone. Even as the strings of a lute are alone, though they quiver with the same music. Give your hearts but not into each other’s keeping. For only the hand of life can contain your hearts. Stand together, yet not too near together, for the pillars of a villa must stand apart, the oak and the Cypress grow not in each other’s shadow.” 

“Now the Bonding contract.”

Percy stepped forward with the Bonding contract, while Harry and Dean held out quills.

Seamus and Colin signed the contract, magic leapt from the parchment entwining around their wrists with silver and gold chains causing the bonding cords to glow before sinking into their veins. 

Seamus’ grandfather held out his wand as Lucius sealed the scroll, "May I introduce for the first time Seamus Patrick and Colin Arcturus O’Shanesey. Let us bless the couple… "

"As it is written…so let it be…" the chorus was taken up with raised wands that showered the couple with gold and silver sparks. 

 


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 

Xenos Lovegood, formerly of the House of Malfoy welcomed the guests, "Friends and family it is my honor to welcome you this joyous event." He held out his hands, his daughter and her beloved approached.

"Neville Lionel, if it is truly thy desire to become one with this with this woman, then present unto her a symbol of thy pledge, and a token of thy love."

Neville dropped to one knee, and presented the Sword with ring on it.

"Luna Avalon Lovegood you are the most gracious and lovely one that Neville has ever seen, for he understands the essence of thy true self. The beauty, which radiates around thee, can only be rivaled by the beauty, which radiates from within thee. The pledge of his sword is as the pledge of his soul. It is his prowess, his fire, his passion, his strength & courage, His ability to protect, defend and care for thee. With the strength of his blade and the endurance of its steel to represent what is in his heart, take from him now, as his beloved, the ring that rests upon it, and choose him to be your own."

Luna blushed, as she took the ring from the Sword; "I accept the pledge of thy blade and the eternal promise of this wedding band."

Luna took sword from Neville and places the blade from left shoulder to right shoulder to the top of his head. The motion, as in bestowing knighthood upon him while saying, "For the boy thou were, for the man thee art, and for the Husband thou shall be to me, I do choose you to be mine own." She returned sword, "If thou wilt now place this ring upon mine finger, I shall from this day forth, 'till beyond the end of time, take thee to be mine own." Luna opened her hand presenting Neville with the ring, which he then placed upon her finger.

"With this ring I thee wed. I take you as my friend, my lover, my wife from this day forth and into the fullness of time where we will meet and remember and love again." Neville said looking at the beauty before him.

"Luna, if it is truly your desire to become one with this man then present unto him a symbol if thy pledge and a token of thy love."

Luna bowed before Neville and presented the Chalice with ring inside.

"Neville in the eyes of this woman thou art the only man in the world. Yours is the voice of sound reason and unwavering support. You are the spark to the bonfire of her passions and yours are the arms in which she would have lay down to rest. The pledge of her chalice is the pledge of all that is within her, her felicity and devotion. The place in her heart here two souls can be sheltered and nourished, that they may grow together, ever closer, and flourish as the leaves on the trees and the fruits of the vine. As the depth and bounty of her chalice foretell the richness of your future together, take from her now the band that lies there within, and do choose her as thy own."

Neville took the ring from chalice, while Luna was still holding the chalice.

Neville grinned, "I accept the pledge of your chalice and the eternal promise of this wedding band."

Neville then poured wine into chalice then took it from Luna, "For the girl thou were, for the woman thou art and for the wife that thee shall be to me, I toast and drink to thee! And do choose you to be mine own."

Neville raised the Chalice before he drank and then returned the chalice to Luna, "If thou will now place this ring upon my finger, I shall from this day forth, 'till beyond the end of time, take you to be mine own."

Neville opened his hand presenting the young Ravenclaw with the ring which she then placed upon his finger

Luna said shyly, "With this ring I thee wed. I take you as my friend, my lover, my bonded from this day forth and into the fullness of time where we will meet and remember and love again."

Lucius stepped forwards with the Bonding contract, while Mafalda and Harry held out quills.

Neville and Luna signed the contract, magic leapt from the parchment entwining around their wrists with silver and gold chains.

Xenos grinned, "May I present Lord Neville Lionel Longbottom and Madam Luna Avalon of the House of Lovegood. I hereby pass on the title to one wise enough to hold it."

There were loud cheers…

XoooooX

Luna was examining the library at Ravenworth Castle the day following her bonding.

A shimmer caught her eye.

Luna turned and noticed a change in the shelf.

She made her way over to find a safe with a blood lock.

Luna sighed pricking her finger, trust her ancestor to have a time ward.

The safe opened with her blood.

Luna reached into the safe and found a thick book.

She healed the prick in her finger before examining the book.

The Origin of Lilitheans and their nature by Rowena Ravenclaw

Luna fire called Professor Lupin at Grimmauld at once.

Remus appeared, "Yes Miss Lovegood?"

"I think this has all you need to know about Lilitheans." Luna cast protection charms on her ancestress' book before handing it to her former professor. "I would have found it sooner but it seems like it was under a time ward that would only lift when the proper amount of time had past."

Remus inclined his head, "Thank you."

"I am grateful for my sons but I would have preferred to be older." Luna smiled.

"I would prefer that my betrothed and I were on more friendly terms but what is, is what is." Remus accepted the book and closed the connection.

XoooooX

Remus was a bit awed, to have a book by Lady Rowena in his hand. He had once hoped to be in her House.

He took a seat in the drawing room with the book and began to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well since the Lilithean has impacted more then just Harry and Draco I had to tell more stories. I tried to keep it as balanced as I can. I had break the Weasley story arc off so we could see more Harry and Draco because I didn't want to get bogged down with the exploits of that family. I did not is mostly focused on the Lilithean and the impact it has on the family's closely related to Harry and Draco.
> 
> I have done my best to focus more on drarry. Not everything is rosy for them, they are more focused on getting Harry healthy and the boys. Once the twins are born then Harry and Draco actually have focus on building a working marriage. Just because they shared those dreams doesn't mean they know everything about one another. Sexual attraction isn't all one should build a relationship out of.
> 
> Molly is under house arrest with practically no income. She is unbonded and her children were legally adopted so they remained legitimate. Whether she has a relationship with the elder five is up to them. Ron probably got his bigoted views from his mother. She was obsessed with Arthur and stole him from her own brother. Ginny is going to be kept far from Molly. In Chapter 25, the Death Eaters were dealt with so swiftly because their opponents were better duellists. Nott was thoroughly embarrassed because he pissed Andromeda off. As seen in Chapter 26 Ron isn't a great loss. 'Mione will have someone but not now. In a different fic Hermione and Percy might work but Percy is rebuilding his relationship with Oliver in Rise of the Cannonites. As for Tonks she's getting herself in more trouble the more she tries to dodge the bonding contract.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 

Lucius was drinking scotch while discussing investments with Sirius when Amelia showed up twisting her hands.

 

Lucius rose and frowned, “What is it?”

 

“Susan just went into labour…”

 

Sirius frowned, “She can’t be that far along…”

 

“She hasn’t been bonded yet. It was scheduled for the twenty-first. We thought we had time.”

 

“Well, that does mean that the little girl can’t inherit.” Lucius frowned.

 

“I had hoped that I wouldn’t need to have children.” The Head of the Bones family sighed, “You were bonded to Narcissa and I buried all of Edgar and Marlene’s children.” 

 

“You’ll need someone to inherit. I would be honoured if you would take me as your bonded. As Head of our own Houses perhaps, on similar terms to that of my niece and her bonded.” Lucius bowed low over her hand.

 

Remus entered the room waving a thick book, “I’ve got it!”

 

“You have what?” Sirius frowned.

 

“All the information on Lilitheans we should ever need by Lady Rowena herself. It has the anti-Lilithean ward as well as how they came to be and how to capture one.” Remus smirked.

 

“What are they?” Amelia frowned sufficiently distracted from her worries for her niece.

 

“Twisted or Cursed Veela who feed on the sex of others like leeches. They are no longer human-like anymore, almost pure magic so it is easy for them to impregnate those whom they feed on. How they chose who to impregnate varies. This Lilithean impregnate only those sexually attracted to one another.” Remus was excited.

 

“How do you trap one?”

 

“With the proper bait.” Remus smirked, “This Lilithean is attracted to couples who are sexually attracted by have some barrier. I think we have just the pairs to use as bait provided that we have their consent.”

 

“Which couples would they be?” Lucius frowned.

 

“Well I hoped we might convince you and Amelia to assist us. I hoped that we might convince Gideon and Arcturus to help us. I think Severus, Andromeda, Ted and myself will be all we need to spring the traps.”

 

“Do they have weaknesses?” Amelia asked.

 

“They are mere shadows but they can be trapped and blinded. Apparently, the Lilithean traps are based on demon traps. The Veela Court during Rowena’s queenship commissioned research into Lilitheans and how to trap them. They were asked to investigate when a young virgin Veela conceived and a Lilithean was accused. While they couldn’t trace the Lilithean they learned much about them. Lilitheans are to be handed over to the Veela Court for sentencing. If Lucius is involved in its capture perhaps, we shall not get in much trouble. I am sure that he would be rewarded for his part in capturing a Lilithean.”

 

Amelia frowned, “I’m not comfortable with being bait for such a creature. However as a Governor I shall do my part to protect the children of Hogwarts.”

 

Lucius nodded, “As will I. How did you come by such a find?”

 

“Madam Lovegood flooed when it revealed itself. She believed it was under a time ward and revealed itself when it was needed most. There are tales that Lady Rowena was a seer.” Remus smirked.

 

“Make the arrangements for the traps and we’ll do our best to help.” Amelia sighed.

 

“Seven tomorrow evening is still fine for Harry’s caesarean isn’t it?” Sirius asked.

 

Lucius nodded.

 

“Then we will see that Harry is brought to St. Mungos around four.” Sirius sighed, “I don’t remember things being so complicated when Harry was born.”

 

“Lily wasn’t a wizard Sirius, wizard pregnancies are more complicated.” Remus rolled his eyes.

 

“Something you’re aware of since you’ve got Severus. I like witches and that’s the way it is.”

 

“You’ve been a decent sort with all of this and I’m quite grateful.” Remus grinned.

 

“It was a bit of a shock at first but Draco is a decent bloke and his affection for Harry is genuine. He isn’t so bad for a Malfoy.” Sirius snickered.

 

“Thanks Sirius.” Lucius scowled.

 

“You did right by him; if the trap is successful I am sure that you and Amelia will do right by his future sibling.” Sirius chuckled.

 

“If only we could use you a part of the trap. Perhaps impending parenthood would further your path to maturity.” Remus snorted.

 

“You just take all the fun out of this.” Sirius pouted. “Being bonded and an expectant sire have taken all your fun. Severus is making you too serious. Lighten up Moony.”

 

“Once we’ve dealt with the Lilithean that will one less bother to haunt us.” Remus retorted. “Then Severus and I can focus on trying to make our relationship work.”

 

“I wish you all the best.” Lucius smiled grimly.

 

“He is stubborn but I’m not giving up.” Remus smirked, “I’m going to pick up the components for the traps.”

 

“I shall speak with Gideon about his assistance. Amelia should check on her niece.” Lucius kissed the back of her hand, “Like I said it would be an honour beloved.”

 

The normally composed former Hufflepuff Head of Magical Law Enforcement flushed and slipped away.

 

“Well with you all pairing off I’m feeling lonely.” Sirius whinged.

 

“Grow up Sirius.” Lucius coughed before leaving to floo Weasley Hall to speak to Gideon.

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 

Harry was carried through the floo from Grimmauld Place to Andromeda’s office.

 

His back and swollen feet made walking too painful; Draco didn’t mind carrying him and felt it was safer then forcing Harry to walk.

 

Harry was safely snuggled into Draco’s arms; they sat on the exam table waiting for Andromeda to fetch them.

 

She entered the room at a quarter past six and ushered them to a delivery room.

 

Remus, Padfoot and Lucius were left in the waiting room.

 

Severus arrived soon after.

 

Harry and Draco were among the few allowed in the birthing room.

 

Andromeda had Harry set on a bed.

 

The only person present was surprising Lord Prewett.

 

“I couldn’t find anyone who wouldn’t be tempted due to your celebrity status. Gideon was kind enough to agree to assist me. Two hands are better then one especially when delivering twins. Gideon can you help Draco get clean so that we can begin?”

 

Gideon nodded leading Draco aside.

 

Andromeda cast strong cleansing charms on herself before she stripped Harry to the waist; she then poured a very strong iodine based disinfectant on the teen’s stomach.

 

Draco returned looking ill-used and upset because of his hair, the charms had made it staticky. The robe that he was given was far from fashionable.

 

Andromeda cast a spell that iced Harry’s insides, which would temporarily inhibit his nerves. Then when a carefully controlled slicing jinx she cut through the first layer of skin and organ. Once she reached the womb, she opened it gently and then slit open the placenta removing the first twin. She clamped the umbilical cord and tied it before snipping it off and handing the first infant to Gideon to be washed.

 

Then she set about removing the second infant using the same methods.

 

Gideon chuckled, “This one is blonde so it must be the Malfoy heir then?”

 

Draco fished a casket from his pocket and removed a platinum bracelet with a shining emerald that bore the Malfoy crest. “I was unsure which would be born first.”

 

Andromeda fished the second infant out, “Wild Potter hair, this one is definitely Harry’s child.”

 

Draco clasped the bracelet on his son’s tiny arm, “Welcome to the world Scorpius Aurelian Malfoy.”

 

The boy very much had the Malfoy look and he smelt like a Veela.

 

A wave of contentment flowed through Draco, as he held his son. While he hadn’t truly been part of the conception process the child was clearly his.

 

Andromeda removed the placentas so they could be weighed and then proceeded to seal Harry back up. Then she handed him a pain reliever which he diligently swallowed along with a blood replenisher.

 

Draco placed Scorpius in his arms, “Isn’t he beautiful?”

 

Harry cuddled the boy who looked like a perfect copy of his Draco, “Scorpius? He is beautiful.”

 

Gideon handed the second infant to Draco.

 

Draco clasped the ruby decorated platinum Potter bracelet around the dark haired twin’s tiny wrist. “You must be Orion Lucian Potter.” He held the boy and leaned over to kiss Harry’s cheek, “You are so precious to me.”

 

Harry turned pink, “Draco…”

 

Andromeda cleaned herself up and then let their families in. “I’ve cleared this area. We’ll look in on Harry through the night. Normally, I would keep him a few days but they both seem healthy enough. You should be able to leave tomorrow.”

 

Draco exchanged Scorpius for Orion, letting Harry cuddle their younger son. He took his son to his father and held him out, “This is Scorpius Aurelian Malfoy.”

 

“He definitely has our colouring.” Lucius mused, “Veela as well? We have been fortunate.”

 

Draco flushed at the praise.

 

“He is a cute thing isn’t he Severus?”

 

“Well he isn’t screaming.” Severus grumbled.

 

Harry gestured for his godfather to come over.

 

Sirius shifted out of Padfoot’s form and went to peek at Harry’s baby. “Damn if he doesn’t look just like a little Harry. Remy come see, little Orion looks just like Harry did.”

 

Remus slipped over and looked Sirius’ shoulder, “He’s even cuter. You two certainly make cute kids.”

 

Harry grinned down at the boy in his arms.

 

It mewled and nosed his bare chest.

 

Harry flushed shifting the babe so it could latch on to a nipple.

 

Sirius coughed, and headed back to see what a baby Draco looked like in his son Scorpius.

 

Remus conjured a very light blanket and draped it over Harry and little Orion, “That should make it easier right?”

 

Harry smiled and pressed his hand.

 

Scorpius started to whimper.

 

Draco chuckled, “Are you jealous because Orion is being fed first? Come on then, let’s see if your papa has room for you as well.”

 

Harry gently scooted over a little so there was room for Draco beside him on the bed.

 

Draco placed Scorpius so his mouth was over Harry’s left nipple, leaning over to whisper, “Seeing you feed them is hot…”

 

Harry slapped his hand, “Don’t talk like that in front of our sons.”

 

Draco pouted, “I can’t help it if I think you are the best looking person in the world.”

 

“You’re just saying that because I bore you two sons.” Harry coughed nervous.

 

Draco shook his head, “Trust me, I could do no better. I am so lucky to have you Harry. I may not have been the best sort of person the last few years but I will be a better person. I’ll prove worthy enough to stand at your side.”

 

“You don’t have to change…” Harry frowned.

 

“I haven’t been a laudable person; I made your life pretty miserable.”

 

Harry sighed, “You just wanted my attention. I know that. I wasn’t that great either. I could have been nicer, we both can change. Right now I want to learn how to be a good papa and to finish up those exams I missed. Then we can prepare for next year and how to come out as a bonded couple with children.”

 

“As long as we’re together we can handle anything.” Draco smiled down at their boys.

 

“They are adorable.”

 

“Best looking babies in the world.”

 

“Every parent says that. When Severus’ daughters are born Remus will think they are prettier then your Scorpius and Orion.” Lucius teased.

 

“Remus can stay as a bodyguard but the rest of you will clear out soon. I’ll return with rolling cribs for the babies. Lucius can fetch them about seven. That will be alright, it will be before normal visiting hours and before appointments.”

 

“Is that alright?”

 

“Harry and his sons are quite healthy. Returning to their home would be safer then remaining in the hospital where their privacy can be violated.” Andromeda reassured them.

 

Once the babies fed, they drifted off.

 

Draco put them in the cribs that his Aunt brought and curled up with his bonded. He was so proud of him…

 

 


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 

Remus drew three traps above and below the beds their bait were sleeping.

 

Andromeda and Ted were going to guard the double trap in Gideon and Arthur’s room.

 

The trap on the bed Lucius and Amelia’s bed was a single trap.

 

Remus wasn’t sure if just one trap would catch it so he double-trapped Gideon and Arthur’s as a second chance with a different set of variables.

 

Already bonded Gideon and Arthur slipped into their bed wearing t-shirts and boxers.

 

Lucius wore silk pyjamas while Amelia wore a chiffon peignoir over a matching nightgown. She hung up the peignoir and shyly slipped into the bed with Lucius.

 

Normally unruffled, sharing a bed with her long-time crush with bodyguards who were present to capture a Lilithean was unnerving.

 

XoooooX

 

_In his lonely travels during his unhappy bonding to Narcissa Lucius had found many places he wanted to take Amelia if given the chance._

_They were walking the beach in Fiji on an unplottable island resort._

_Their hands entwined._

_“Where is this Lucius?”_

_“The resort in Fiji.”_

 

_“I’ve never left Britain.” Amelia looked around, her eyes wide as she took in the view._

_“I know. This is just one of the place I would take you on a honeymoon. I thought in a place as warm and as lovely as this we could wash the past away and start over together.”_

_Amelia was a very strong person to have buried so many and yet tried to keep her line alive through her baby brother even if her hopes for her niece were crushed…_

_Amelia leaned forward to kiss him, the former Hit Wizard taking shelter from the world offered by the reluctant former Death Eater._

_Lucius sheltered them in his wings before taking them up into the air. He skilfully turned Amelia so she could see the world from here in the air._

_The water was a beautiful cerulean blue, the sun just setting so the sky was painted with purples and gold._

_They flew over the water finally landing on the bungalow’s veranda._

_Amelia shakily led him back to bed where he showed her just how good a Veela was in bed._

_Orgasm after orgasm wrung from them…_

_When Amelia seemed to exhausted from the love-making Lucius carried to her to the bathing pavilion which was an open air bath with plenty of privacy chairs._

_Once they were clean, Lucius lay back with Amelia in his arm and together they watched the stars fill the sky._

_When Amelia dozed off, Lucius dried them deeply humbled that she trusted him so well…_

 

XoooooX

 

Remus skimmed the notes in the front of the book.

 

‘To my heiress,

 

Daughter in the fullness of time when my school is in great need this book will be revealed.

 

You know who has need of it most.

 

Lady Rowena’

 

The first was clearly mean for Luna but the second he felt was for him.

 

‘To the Consort of the House of Prince,

 

This book contains all the Veela Court knows of Lilitheans. If you hold this then this dreadful thing has come to pass. I strove to prevent it by secretly casting an Anti-Lilithean ward. Such a place full of youth and overflowing with possible sexual desires would surely draw a Lilithean. You must contain and trap them. They are already lost but not so lost that they cannot be stopped. Choose for yourself four persons who have loved and lost only to find a second chance with their true love. Only they can assist in the capture of my lost brother or sister. I cannot see their face for they are mere shadow but I pity them.

 

See to it that a pregnant descendant casts the spell one more. Thank you young one.

 

Lady Rowena’

 

Surely the Veela Founder was the wisest of them all.

 

He had chosen according to her recommendation and he could only pray that it worked. He slipped in the check on Lucius and Amelia who looked pretty cosy despite their earlier shyness.

 

Then he slipped out to check on Gideon and Arcturus.

 

XoooooX

 

_Amelia snuck Lucius into the Hufflepuff basement._

_They were wearing their old uniforms and holding hands like the love-struck teens they should have been. Amelia had her wheat-colour hair tied back in a braid while Lucius’ was tied back with a green velvet ribbon._

_The yellow and black common room was warm and comfortable. It was quite near the kitchens which attributed much of its warmth._

_“This is nicer then I expected.” Lucius said looking around._

_“We live to be comfortable. Of course badgers enjoy their home comforts.”_

_Amelia showed him her favourite chair by the hearth and because it was a dream she showed him her Head Girl apartment._

_Then Lucius took her to the Slytherin dungeons and she shivered._

_Lucius summoned his winter cloak and draped it over her shoulders. He showed her his Prefect apartments that grew more ostentatious every year and finally his suite as Head Boy._

_Then he showed her the Bathes, which resulted in some steamy teenage sex…_

 

XoooooX

 

_Andromeda and Ted also dozed off sharing a dream themselves._

_A rather naughty one that had Ted wearing only a set of silver chains attached to his nipple rings and a black leather cock ring._

_Andromeda was wearing a silk lined dragon hide bodice and a matching skirt, along with knee-high boots…_

_Given the sexual proclivities of the pair it was a very good thing that their relationship stayed very private…_

 

XoooooX

 

Remus knew that the Lilithean slipped out of the trap in Lucius and Amelia’s room.

 

Once he saw Andromeda had drifted off to sleep, he knew they were close.

 

Given Andromeda’s tastes she would prove a hard meal to pass up.

 

The werewolf stayed in the shadows his nose prickling at the strange magic. He made the lights flicker and dim.

 

Then the magic leapt from Andromeda and Ted to the bed with Gideon and Arcturus.

 

Remus began a soft chant waking the traps and building a cage of light around the Lilithean. It was intent on feeding and gave him no notice until it tried to leave.

 

It thrashed and let out an odd sort of wail…

 

Remus flashed light in the area he suspected the eyes were.

 

The creature huddled in a corner of the cage and then he let out a sigh of relief.

 

XoooooX

 

When they woke up it was morning…

 

Andromeda and Remus were clearly tired but smug.

 

Ted was asleep at Andromeda’s feet still.

 

Gideon yawned, “Did you catch it?”

 

Remus pointed to a dark glimmering cage.

 

Gideon nodded, “So we can go then?”

 

Arthur blindly rubbed his eyes and chest. Then he turned bright red, “You never mentioned that!” his face turned red.

 

Remus frowned at him, “Mentioned what?”

 

“That anything that happens in the dreams happens in reality.”

 

Gideon tugged up Arthur’s pyjama top…

 

To his almost smug satisfaction he found Arcturus’ nipples were pierced and then he groped him lower. Arcturus’ prick had that piecing too…

 

Arthur pulled away and tugged down his shirt. “This is so embarrassing!”

 

Andromeda snorted, “Why should it be? Ted’s got them.”

 

Ted woke to sound of his name, “Yes mistress?”

 

Andromeda poked him, “Do you or do you not have piercings?”

 

Ted blushed, “Yes. Why?”

 

“Arcturus thinks it’s something to be ashamed of.” Andromeda sneered.

 

Ted shook his head, “It’s not embarrassing, not now anyway. It was when I was younger until I realized that it was something private and yet not. It’s a bit contradictory I know but it’s true. You don’t have to show them to anyone if you don’t want to. I see them as a permanent reminder that I belong, they are a mark put on my body to remind me whom I belong to.”

 

“You’re a man don’t you mind being someone’s property?”

 

Ted shrugged, “It’s Andromeda, no man could control her. If you want to be with her you have to agree to her terms. These were a test to see if I would be able to deal with her. She did them herself…I liked it. It’s not for everyone but sometimes there are men who are better in a relationship where they are usually submissive. Andromeda grounds me. I know she wouldn’t hurt me. Being her choice out of all the others she could have chosen gave me some pride. I stand up to people more; she’s the only one I would let order me about because I enjoy it. It’s a trust relationship, I trust her not to go too far and she trusts me to tell her when I’m uncomfortable.”

 

“You’re an odd one Tonks.” Arthur sighed.

 

“So? Annie says I’ve got bollocks forged from Goblin steel, perhaps it’s true. Most men aren’t comfortable enough with themselves to be with a woman on the terms we are. As long as both parties are comfortable no one has the right to tell you how your sex life ought to be because that is a personal choice.” Ted chuckled.

 

“Well he liked it and he has them so he’ll keep them.”

 

Arthur swallowed.

 

Remus smirked, “I won’t think less of you. It’s not like Severus and I don’t have our own quirks. Though I’ll probably draw a line at piercings, I don’t think he’d be agreeable.”

 

“Is it too early to check?” Gideon frowned.

 

“If you shared dreams then I’d say it’s safe to err of the opinion that you are. You can check your family tapestries of course but the detection spell needs you to be at least four weeks before it’s worth trying. It’s not reliable before then.” Andromeda snickered, “Are you eager to have children? Aren’t you getting a bit old?”

 

Remus frowned, “You dozed off once yourself just before I threw it in the shadow cage when the trap rendered it blind and visible.”

 

Andromeda paled, “No. I can’t get pregnant. I had a hard pregnancy with Nymphadora and two miscarriages after her. I have to have the contraceptive spell cast on myself every two years.”

 

Ted frowned, “Annie after you treated Kingsley’s burn you had that issue with your magic. You missed your appointment because you offered it to one of your own patients.”

 

Andromeda sighed, “I cannot go through it again. The last time I was told it would kill me if I became pregnant and miscarried. They had to remove the last surgically.”

 

“Well then we can hope right? All of the normal risk factors that normally cause miscarriages didn’t. We recommend that you eat properly, have proper care from a healer, that you avoid flying or brewing and yet all of the foetuses seem to be healthy.”  Ted grinned. “We could do it. I know you wanted to give Dora siblings.”

 

“We did fine with her. It was difficult enough balancing our work, training and parenthood.” Andromeda muttered.

 

“We’re older, you can take time off. That war is over and with so many Death Eaters imprisoned with greater security so that stress is gone. You can focus on you. If you like you can spend time here overseeing the students. It’s less stress and it would be wise to have a birth healer around in case of sudden labour.” Ted said with a Cheshire grin. “Merlin knows that Pomfrey’s a bit useless.”

 

“This is dangerous and if I were treating someone with my history I would advise them to seek an abortion.”

 

“You won’t.” Ted said softly, “You want that baby as much as I do.”

 

“Damn you.” Andromeda hissed standing, “Damn you Edwin.” Her shoulders were shaking as she left with her spine stiff.

 

Ted sighed and hurried after her.

 

Remus flicked his wand and the cage with the captured Lilithean seemed to be tethered to him. “Well if you’ll excuse me I have professors to see. Perhaps, there is enough humanity left in this creature to question.”

 

Remus left soon after he sent a patronus after Filius, he then went to fetch Severus and Lucius.

 

The Veela was not pleased to be woken up.

 

Remus sighed, “Since you are the closest thing to a member of the Veela Court we have we can’t question the Lilithean without you.”

 

Lucius sneered, “Fine.” Reluctantly exiting the bed upon which his mate rested and wrapping a green silk dressing gown around himself. He paused to set a charm to inform him if she woke, he smoothed her hair from her face and made sure that she was comfortable.

 

Remus gently shook Severus who has just drifted off.

 

“What’s?” Severus muttered sleepily.

 

“Come on, we captured it. Want to join us in trying to question it?”

 

“Of course the nosy sex obsessed creature messed up my plans.” The anti-social potions master grumbled.

 

Remus tried not to take offence at his mate’s words but his refusals to try to accept them hurt sometimes.

 

Lucius strode towards his old friend and Remus, “So what now?”

 

“Now? We meet up with Filius and as our official member of the Veela Court you can talk to the Lilithean. Command them to speak. It’s worked before.” Remus shrugged. “After we know who they were and why they are hear you can take them to the Court for judgement. I’m sure the sheer volume of pregnancies they’re responsible for is a new record.”

 

Lucius groaned, “I can just imagine the queen’s horror and disgust. You sure that’s a twisted Veela?”

 

“As sure as I am that Severus is pregnant with my daughters.” Remus nodded.

 

“I’d rather be in bed. Isn’t there another Veela you could bother?” Lucius pouted.

 

“Like Blaise or Draco? Hardly, with Blaise’s mother’s reputation I doubt they would take him seriously. Draco’s barely into his inheritance he’s a child to them compared to you. You’re the only choice. I’m not tracking down Delacour even if she’s supposedly bonded to Bill Weasley.” Remus snorted.

 

“Let’s get this over with.” Lucius snapped, his separation from his mate was making him irritable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will take some time to get to the birth of Remus and Sev's girls. I sort of feel sorry for Sev, he's afraid to trust Remus even when he knows he should. A carry-over from his childhood most likely, he needs more one on one and couples therapy time with Ted.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 

They had set aside a nearby empty classroom for the interrogation as dictated by Lady Rowena.

 

The cage was set down and surrounded on three-sides by light.

 

Lucius’ Veela was furious, he normally had unheard of control but the act of sharing a bed and not claiming what was his clawed at him. He snarled at the Lilithean in a Latin for he’d never learned the tongue of the Court.

 

“Dic mihi o soror mea in nomine reginae nomen tibi. Veela in curiam iussu praecipio tibi.”

Speak to me oh sister mine, in the name of the queen name thyself. By the order of the Veela Court I command you!

 

Filius coughed, “What makes you think it’s female?”

 

“Gut instinct and the romantic streak of the circumstances.”

 

“O frater esset nomen meum Gabriella Baianchessi.” The shadow rasped forced to speak.

 

Oh brother, my name would be Gabriella Baianchessi.

 

Lucius started, “Impossibile estis, sic adulescentes.”

 

Impossible, you are so young.

 

The laugh that followed was quite mad, “Sepeli coniugem et sex viros et indica quomodo sanus es fratrem.”

 

Bury a mate and six husbands and tell me how sane you are brother.

 

Lucius hissed at her, disgusted and yet grateful for Blaise’s sake, “Scis tu sororis filius tuus pascuntur?”

 

Are you aware sister that you fed on your son?

 

The Lilithean fought in her cage, “Quid? Numquam! Nemo diligit. Quod puer est glacies.”

 

What? Never! He loves no one. He is ice that boy.

 

Lucius snapped at her, “Donec et ipse benignus est amicus meus, tu nescis; Draco eum. Cum voluntas in amore sunt et patruelis sponsum habentem duos heredes filius tuus.”

 

He is kind and funny, a good friend to my Draco but you know nothing about him. He is in love with your choice’s cousin and they are betrothed, your son is carrying twin heirs.

 

The creature what was once Blaise’s mother threw herself screaming against the bars of light that caged her securely.

 

Lucius nodded, “Ego cogitare quomodo exsistat nuntium Blaise. Beatus ero eis quos ego plura. Nimis cito distractus a pupillo relicta sunt officia ut mi.”

 

I shall think on how I should break the news to Blaise. I am happy for them; I should have done more by them. I was too quickly distracted by my duties to my son that I neglected my ward.

 

“Ask her how she fell, what twisted her.” Remus asked over his shoulder.

 

Lucius nodded, “Indica mihi soror Quomodo cecidit hæc? Quid hoc monstri te detorqueri creatura?”

 

Tell me sister how have you fallen thus? What twisted you to this monstrous creature?

 

“Et quasi catulus unum tantum septem æmulator pythonissam, a sola nympha maledixit mihi. Primum mi Ander ablatum. Sic amor ex amore sperantes flitted consolationem. Tandem in brachiis meis: et mortui sunt in cubili meo tristes. Reprehensibilis erat, et insultabant maledicti, qui errant a homicida notam puer. Et factum est, dum sic edebat me, fortasse hic filius meus trahebar, nescio.”

 

As a young one, merely seventeen a jealous witch, a mere nymph cursed me. First my dear Ander was taken from me. So I flitted from love to love hoping to find some comfort. In the end they all died tragically in my arms and in my bed. I was blamed, cursed and insulted, branded a murderer all from one mistake as a youth. The curse ate at me until I became thus, I was drawn here perhaps because of my son I know not.

 

Lucius warned her, “Eripiens te reginae ad supplicium. Vos non dubium contrivi tabulas mi. Abruptum numerus resuscitabo superciliorum uterum.”

 

I shall deliver you to the queen for punishment. You no doubt have broken records my dear. The sheer number of pregnancies will raise eyebrows.

 

The Lilithean keened, wailing.

 

Remus cast wards around her cage further ensure her continued capture and to dim her volume.

 

“Now that this is over I shall return to my mate and finish the night with her.”

 

Remus slid an arm around Severus’ waist, “I shall spend the night with him in his apartment here. Just this one beloved, it is too late to find other accommodations and I have no desire to borrow Gideon’s vacated bed.”

 

“Fine.” Severus groused, heading back to his old apartments.

 


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 

A very reluctant Lucius assumed his wings the moment he woke, after removing his pyjama shirt of course.

 

A hand stroked the feathers sending darts of fire to his groin, “Amelia please don’t tempt a man on the edge of control. Once this creature is given to the Queen to judge you may do as you please.”

 

“As I please? So I if I tell you that we’re going away to that resort for a few days you’ll take me?”

 

“After I deal with the queen and my ward, we’ll talk. We have much to discuss, think on last night as a prelude to pleasure.”

 

“My Lucius you do know how to charm a girl.” Amelia chuckled.

 

Lucius coughed nervously, “Only interested in charming you beloved. Now let me write the Queen.

 

Taking up a quill Lucius began…

 

‘To her Majesty Queen of all Veela greetings,

 

I am merely a humble servant but terrible things have happened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Despite a predecessor to the throne Lady Rowena’s efforts a Lilithean who was once a beautiful subject entered the school where they proceeded to feed on and impregnate the students of Hogwarts. Two of whom are your subjects Blaise Zabini and the other is my son Draconis Malfoy.

 

A total of thirty seven pregnancies are a result of this Lilithean’s attentions. Lady Rowena’s book on Lilitheans gave us the information to allow us to capture it. I was present during the entire process and even served as one of the ‘bait’ to draw the Lilithean into one of our traps.

 

Lady Rowena claimed that a Veela must be present during a capture and should question the creature in your name. I hope such action will not be seen as presumptuous. In my questioning the creature gave up their former name back when they were one of us.

 

They were once our most infamous member the Black Widow Gabriella of the Bianchesshi Veela in Turino. Yes, the mother of my ward Blaise Zabini’s mother who is responsible for both of the pregnancies of your subjects.

 

We hold her at Hogwarts and await your word. As your subject we can’t let her fall into the hands of the local Ministry.

 

Your humble servant,

 

Lucius Abraxus Malfoy 

The 41st Lord Malfoy'

 

 Lucius reached back and plucked a feather from his left wing after sealing the missive with willing shed blood. He pressed the golden feather to the seal and chanted, “Plumis ex auro, fuge ad placitum cum hoc regine mea. Nemo nostrum magicae obstabit petenti. Verum fugere, fugere fortis.”

 

Feather of gold, fly to my queen with this plea. Let no magic bar our request. Fly true, fly strong.

 

“Is that business concluded?”

 

Lucius turned find his mate with her nightgown half off of one shoulder, “Whatever shall I do with you?” 

 

Amelia smirked, “Why don’t you show me what sort of a lover you are outside of your dreams. You already have a reputation to live up to.” 

 

Lucius chuckled, “Really? I’m a one-woman man, where would I have acquired such a reputation?”

 

“You better be just mine, don’t forget who I am.” Amelia teased.

 

“How could I? I owe my freedom to you. You really think I would dare embarrass the Head of Magical Law Enforcement? I’d sooner break my wand and live as a Muggle.” Lucius scowled.

 

“Lucius you must learn to have a sense of humour.” Amelia chastised.

 

“I do…just not when my honour is impugned.”

 

“That was not my intention now come here.” One flap of his wings and he was on top of her tackling her back into the pillows.

 

 XoooooX

 

Harry woke to a cold bed and realized he hadn’t gotten up in the middle of the night. His feet had slowly been returning to normal. He waddled to the nursery that was next door to find Draco asleep in a rocking chair with Orion. Dippy had Scorpius…

 

 “Why wasn’t I woken up? That’s the second night!” Harry hissed.

 

 Dippy bowed cradling Scorpius’ head, “Dippy very sorry but Master Draco said to let you sleep. You need to get well. Wizard births are difficult and you were unhealthy. Dippy and Master Draco want you to be healthy.”

 

“I am grateful for the sleep but they are my sons.” Harry growled.

 

“Harry?” Draco yawned, “Why are you up?” 

 

 “Because its just past ten, what did you do? Cast a sleep charm on me again?” Harry snapped.

 

Draco shook his head, “Andromeda did. You need a few days of good sleep so the incision heals properly. Too much baby juggling can impede the healing process. Dippy and I took turns. I guess I slept through this feeding. I thought I had Scorpius. You’re more then welcome to take the day feeds, we’re not trying to take the boys from you. You desperately need the sleep.”

 

 “I don’t like it when you make decisions without me.” Harry scowled, “I thought you said you wouldn’t do that.”

 

 Draco nodded, “I didn’t. Andromeda decided that as your healer you needed five days of uninterrupted sleep before she gave you a healer’s clearance to care for the boys. If you were in St. Mungos, medi-wizards would be doing the night feeds. It’s apparently the same only it gave me a chance to bond to the boys that I wouldn’t have had otherwise. Whether you knew it or not, you had the boys to bond with for six months. I get five nights to myself mostly. You can have all the day feedings you want.”

 

Harry scowled, “Still not happy about this.”

 

 “Then talk it out with Andromeda.” Draco advised.

 

Dippy approached with Scorpius, “Master Scorpius be hungry. Dippy dely feeding because she thought you be up soon.”

 

 Harry accepted the boy that looked so much like his Draco, all but the eyes were still newborn greyish blue.

 

 “Have they changed yet?” Draco asked quietly.

 

 Harry shook his head as he opened his pyjama top to feed his son, “What about Orion’s?”

 

“More blue then grey but they were like that when they were born. Father thinks that Scorpius’ are going to keep going grey until they turn silver. Since Orion’s are blue then they can change any colour but grey or silver. You have black and grey in the Black family, hazel on your dad’s side and Lily had green eyes. Orion has more chances of looking a bit different then you compared to Scorpius, who will be Malfoy by looks.” Draco preened.

 

“Arrogant prat.” Harry chuckled fondly

 

 Draco smirked, “You know that why you like most about me, my confidence.”

  

“Confidence, that’s what we call it. I thought you just were cocky.” Harry snarked.

 

They traded quips while Dippy slipped off to fetch their favoured morning drinks; pumpkin juice for Harry and tea for Draco.

 

 Once Scorpius was done being a glutton, Orion woke and demanded to be fed.

 

They switched babies and Draco used a burp cloth to burp Scorpius. The baby let out a slight cough accompanied with bubble of milk.

  

Scorpius was already dressed in a fresh nappy and a bodysuit because of weather. A swift check and he was still clean.

 

Andromeda and Gideon had taken the time while Harry was resting to talk him through baby care. He learned how to change them, feed them and dress them. He’d been helped with bathing Scorpius first thing yesterday morning. Then he’d helped Harry with Orion. They slipped away with their boys hidden under blankets

 

“I think the main reason she used the spell was because she’d be at Hogwarts with father, Uncle Ted, Uncle Sev and Uncle Remus. She figured that Dippy knew enough about babies to help me. You really needed the rest, if you were sleeping restfully she wouldn’t have to worry about having you away from the hospital.” 

 

Harry sighed, “They were worried about having the trap the same day they brought us home.”

 

“Father trusts Dippy just as I do. I think Remus knows more about babies then Sirius.”

 

Harry chuckled, “He doesn’t seem comfortable with them.”

 

“He gets uncomfortable when you feed them, it’s not like it’s unnatural.”

 

There was a soft pop, Dippy had returned with their drinks.

 

“Breakfast be waiting on you, Masters. Kreacher say Mistress never feed her sons. They cared for by elf. Kreacher Master Regulus’ elf, were Mistress’ first but when spare born he was given charge of the boy.”

 

Draco frowned, “Really? I’m sure that Mother fed me. Healers recommend that you fed naturally if possible from birth to at least six months. Longer if the milk supply lasts. Even if a extramarital lover has the child, they are usually kept around long enough to wet nurse. It is usually wise for the bearer to breast feed if possible, the lack of relationship between Sirius and his mother is probably a result of her refusing to feed him. He hates house elves because they raised him and his parents left him alone.”

 

“Dippy is alright but I don’t like the idea of leaving them to house elves.” Harry frowned.

 

Draco groaned, “With Remus teaching now and Severus expecting he can’t watch the boys. We’ll just have to sit down and discuss what classes we need, what ones we want and how to balance twins with NEWT courses. We’re going to have to prove that we can, there will be some who claim we can’t, we’re too young, we don’t have adaquate support and all sorts of rubbish. We’ll handle it, being parents and partners can’t be too bad. There is a rumour that Aunt Annie might be at Hogwarts anyway if we have concerns we can talk to her.”

 

Harry smiled, “I read the longer you breastfeed the more likely the child is to survive to Hogwarts.”

 

Draco nodded, “It used to be the custom to breastfeed for three years and to have children four years apart. It fell off somewhat since the Muggleborns claim you only need six months to a year.”

 

“And we wonder why the purebloods aren’t surviving…” Harry snorted

 

“I had a thought, Aunt Annie mentioned it that if you used a pump to pull out the milk we can feed them that at night so you don’t wake up too uncomfortable.” Draco offered. “We can use preservation charms to keep it from spoiling.” 

 

Harry finished his juice, before changing and dressing Orion in something cool.  

 

“I think you breastfeeding is sexy and if it makes you happy you can do it as long as you and the babies want to. You’ll be pressured to stop early because you’re a wizard and only witches breastfeed past six months.” Draco warned.

 

Harry smiled, “Considering how jealous they are of each other I think we’ll let them decide when they are sick of me.”

 

Draco kissed his nose and they headed downstairs to eat.

 

Sirius was pouting when they entered the dining room, “What took you so long?”

 

“Andromeda cast a sleeping spell on me and I woke up in time to feed my boys. Then we had to get them ready. Draco could use some coffee; he was up all night with the boys.” Harry said brightly.

 

There were two dreary bassinets by the table that Harry recognized from yesterday.

  

“We’ve got buy something more cheery.” Harry declared.

 

“Hey I slept in those!” Sirius grumbled.

 

Harry smiled at him, “We are grateful for the loan but I’ve always had hand-me-downs. I want my boys to always have their own things. I want them to not be spoiled but to always know that we care enough to make sure they have the things they need.”

 

Draco nodded. “As soon as Aunt Annie comes to check on Harry perhaps with glamours we can shopping. Maybe not in Diagon Alley but there is supposedly a famous shop in Paris.”

 

“We’ll go after breakfast.” Andromeda said entering.

 

She was pale and Ted seemed like a nervous shadow.

 

“Is something wrong Annie?” Sirius asked between bites of jam-covered toast.

 

“Annie accidentally fell asleep last night. She forgot to reschedule her own appointment and missed her chance to have the contraception spell cast.”

 

“Is that wise Annie?” Sirius frowned.

 

Andromeda scowled, “When I want your opinion Sirius I will request it. Until then keep your thoughts to yourself. At the first sign of trouble I’m terminating it, that was the agreement wasn’t it Ted?”

 

Harry saw the look of sorrow in Ted’s face.

 

“Reluctantly Annie but if I had to choose I would choose you over a baby. We already have Dora.” Ted said quietly.

 

Harry frowned, “Will you be okay?”

 

“We lost two after Dora, a boy and a little girl. That she got pregnant at all is a miracle.” Ted said with a smile. “I hope that if George can carry twin girls this far without a healer that Annie has just as much of a chance.”

 

Harry started to eat excitedly because he really wanted to go shopping.

 

Eventually Lucius, Remus and Severus filed in to join them for a late breakfast.

 


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 

"Well the best baby emporium is in Rue de Leon." Andromeda mused, "Charlene's is the place. Flooing there would be easy."

"Is it safe?" Draco frowned.

"Apparating isn't but Flooing and the occasional portkey isn't harmful." Andromeda sniffed.

"Okay. I don't want to leave the boys though." Harry said quietly.

Nodding, Andromeda conjured an odd sort of fabric; she placed Orion on Harry's chest and proceeded to carefully wind the fabric around the two to secure the infant. "It's not perfect but it will do. Normally I suggest shopping after the third month for witches or the fourth for wizards. You were too exhausted by the pregnancy when I became your birth healer for much shopping. It was best to keep you three healthy. Shopping could come later. I knew that Kreacher could find decent alternatives for the babies for the first few days. I suspected that you would want to buy new eventually."

Draco let Andromeda bind Scorpius to his own chest in a similar manner.

They each had a blanket that shielded the boys' faces from floo ash.

The family flooed from Grimmauld Place to the Rue de Leon with minimal fuss…

Sirius used a glamour that had him resembling his father Orion so that he wouldn't be bothered.

Andromeda led them into Charlene's, "What sort of things do you want?"

Harry blushed, "I've heard a lot on the telly about how bad for the environment deposable diapers are. I know its more work but I would prefer cloth."

Andromeda chuckled, "Your mother wouldn't use anything but cloth diapers. The deposable diapers are a Muggle thing that has been gaining ground in our world but heath-wise cloth is better because they are easier to notice that changes are needed."

She led them over the diaper section and proceeded to lecture Harry and Draco on the benefits and detractions of each brand of cloth diaper offered.

Harry choose the multi colour set by Romperoos for that adjusted for newborns and preemies since his boys were a little small.

Draco picked up a chocolate nursing cover with matching burp clothes that was decorated white peacock feathers, "Here love will these suit?"

Harry smiled at him, "I love them."

"Just how long will you nurse?" Andromeda asked.

Harry gave her a fierce look, "As long as they wish."

"No longer then two years Harry, they must be weaned before they are three." Andromeda warned.

Harry snorted, "We'll raise them the old ways. They can nurse until they are three if they like. It will make them stronger. As heirs they deserve the best chance at life as we can give them."

Andromeda chuckled, "Old ways? That would create quite a stir. I hope you are prepared for the backlash."

"From the Muggleborns? Well if my babies are healthier then they can go eat dragon dung and cry about how I have strong babies when they don't." Harry snorted.

They picked out a blue bathroom cupboard for flannels and towels.

Ted, Sirius and Remus slipped out to a toy shop nearby leaving Andromeda, Lucius and Severus with Draco, Harry and the boys.

They picked out organic lemon cake scented baby detergent that wouldn't harm the clothes or the boys.

With disposable diapers not an option, Andromeda let them examine the flannels that would be best to use to wipe bums with. Disposable wipes were about as silly as diapers…

They picked four packs of a six piece multi-colour set by ittle baby.

They separated with Harry and Andromeda shopping for Orion while Draco and Lucius shopped for Scorpius.

Leaving a disgruntled Severus to wander by himself…

Harry found an orange and grey carrier that he adored, along with a brown washable changing pad.

He picked out dark stained sleigh crib. The crib set he wanted had a milk chocolate crib bouncer, taupe and crème striped blanket as well as an eggshell white sheet. It came with a matching pillow.

A leather and orange satchel diaper bag was put aside for Orion.

A dark stained dresser, a black dog themed crib mobile that barked and a multi-shaded brown striped baby rocker as well as a dog themed Moses basket were things Harry fell in love with.

Given that it was summer Harry couldn't pass up a blue sea themed swim diaper and a matching blue shirt.

He dug through the baby clothes with relish picking out items he liked from bodysuits to shorts to footie pyjamas.

Andromeda picked out a pump so that Harry could have milk set aside for night feedings. It would be best if the boys only had Harry's milk, a wizard's body in theory could produce enough milk to sustain their child and more. It wasn't uncommon to find among witches that those with smaller breasts often produced the most milk. It would be interesting to see if Harry was capable of out-producing his witch counterparts.

With Harry promoting natural nursing, perhaps the other pregnant wizards would follow his example.

XoooooX

Draco bounced Scorpius gently with each step as he looked around.

He dropped a green and grey baby carrier into his father's arms, as well as a mint green washable changing pad.

Draco selected a white sleigh crib and a silver dresser, with babies surely there was no such thing as too many clothes.

It wasn't until he spotted the Etoile Green collection that Draco knew what he wanted for Scorpius. He grabbed the laundry bags, the baby rocker, the crib set, the mobile, the diaper bag and a Moses basket.

He liked the idea of his son being surrounded by mostly mint green.

He picked out a large amount of greenish outfits including green swimming diaper that had dolphins and sharks on it along with a white t-shirt meant for water.

His father rolled his eyes at his son's insistence on the green theme but let him do as he wished. Scorpius was Draco's son and if he wanted to have such a girly looking theme it was his business not Lucius'.

After all if Harry didn't like it, it was up to his son's bonded to say so…

XoooooX

Grandpa Remus, Grandpa Ted and Grandpa Sirius; after a fashion of course since Ted and Remus were to be fathers and Sirius was still unattached slipped off to visit the stuffed toy shop nearby.

Sirius chuckled, "I remember when Harry was born we did this."

"Only we came back with a dog, a stag, a wolf and a rat." Remus grumbled.

"No rats." Sirius snarled.

"So what will we get?" Ted asked trying to calm them.

"They still should have a dog, a wolf and a stag," Sirius said pompously, "for Prong, Moony and Padfoot."

"Just because Prongslet is all grown with kids of his own doesn't me we have to forgo the tradition." Remus agreed.

Sirius whooped when he actually found a stuffed black Irish wolfhound, he waved it over his head triumphantly, "Look Remus it's a real Padfoot this time."

Remus rolled his eyes…

Last time they had to make do with a black lab…

Remus found a cute wolf with a brownish gold body that resembled his hair and was covered with brown-black fur with a sad face. It reminded him of himself…

Ted choose an adorable bear that looked an awful lot like the Winnie the Pooh he'd grown up with that had a mint green ribbon tied on his neck.

"What is that you have there?" Remus asked.

"A teddy, I thought it would be fun to have animals representing all the grandparents."

"What will you pick for Annie then?" Sirius teased.

Ted picked a snake with curious eyes and rainbow like scales, "Annie could never be anything but a snake."

Sirius laughed and found a deer pair that looked a lot like Prongs and Lily. He slipped them under his arm with the Padfoot.

Remus spotted a skittish looking silver fox with black ears, paws and nose that screamed Severus. He thought it looked lonely until it was paired with his wolf representation.

"All that's left would be Lucius and Amelia right?" Ted snickered.

The three of them all ended up heading to the stuffed birds and reached for the same one: an albino peacock which sent them into peals of laughter.

Ted selected a white swan, "I think this is perfect for Amelia, she has the swan personality. She's strong, territorial and proud."

"You were a housemate so we shall have to defer to you." Remus snickered.

The three men paid for the stuffed animals and had them wrapped before returning to Charlene's…

XoooooX

The family met when Draco and Harry both brought their selections to be totalled.

Only to find they chose the exact same baby carrier only in different colours. Likewise they had the same crib and dressers; in those instances Scorpius had the lighter colours white and silver while Orion had dark stained wood.

Harry saw the white and mint green collection Draco had selected and frowned, "Are you sure that's what you want?"

His own choices were dark blues, oranges and brown with some grey…

Draco scowled, "Green is a great colour and I didn't even really choose a Slytherin shade except for the swim diaper but it couldn't be helped."

Severus reluctantly held out his selection that he'd kept hidden in the folds of his robe. "Given that they are named for a Gryffindor and a Slytherin I thought these appropriate."

In his hand was golden tan towel with one corner decorated to resemble a lion. The lion was part of a hood…

The other was green and its hood looked like a snake…

Harry chuckled, "They're brilliant." His reservations about Draco's selections for Scorpius forgotten…

Andromeda snorted, "They are suitable but I think this is wiser."

Hers was a large towel that had a top like an apron, the apron part was silver and gold on white with stars and a moon but the towel was brown. It came with a towel shaped like a mitten to be used as a flannel to bathe an infant or a toddler.

Ted whistled, "Wish we had one with Dora, she never would stay put for a bath. We practically had to tie the girl down to get her clean."

"That girl still doesn't know what's good for her." Andromeda muttered.

She was still refusing to bond to the Smith heiress despite everyone's clamouring, the stubborn wench.

"We'll take four more of those." Harry said looking at the apron, "No better make that six. I know Remus and Severus will want them when theirs are born. Lucius and Amelia will probably need them and with two boys we'll need them as well."

"What about the others?" Sirius frowned.

"I thought we'd give one to George and one to Blaise. I'm sure they'll be glad of them.

"You won't need teethers for a few months. I recommend the ones that look like fruit and vegetables. Although a few of those ones on cords wouldn't be amiss, babies have a tendency to chew anything they can grab. If you wish to purchase learning toys we can. However they will mostly eat and sleep for a few months." Andromeda advised.

Harry chuckled, "I think this is plenty for a first trip…"

They paid for their selections and they were given a packing portkey that would transform into wrapped parcels when tapped and the name of the shop spoke.

By this time Harry was quite tired and was looking forward to a short nap.

XoooooX

Hermione was morose for the first few days of being home…

Then she decided to talk to her mother about her problem…

"Mum?"

Jean Granger looked up briefly from her accounting, "Yes dear?"

"Do you remember how you felt when your friends were having kids and you were still studying to be a dentist?" Hermione asked quietly.

Jean blinked setting her calculator aside, "What are you talking about? Does this have anything to do with the lilith-thing that your father was talking about?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm not pregnant but everyone else seems to be…"

"Hermione having a baby is difficult when one is in school. I was glad I waited but I had to refrain from practicing dentistry until you were about two. Then we had daycare expenses on top of other things. I think that having a baby while in school at your age usually is a sign of loose morals. I don't want you to think that because everyone else has babies that you should. I would much rather you were older, so you had a means to support yourself and a husband who worked hard before you have a baby. What do you mean by everybody? Even your friends Ron and Harry?" Jean frowned.

"Harry's gay and he's pregnant with two boys. He is married and they expect they'll have to give him a caesarean soon. I really liked Ron but he's expecting a little girl with the prettiest girl in our year. Ron's having trouble adjusting to the idea of being a dad but Harry seems happy."

Jean sighed, "You sound like your friendship with Ron is over…"

Hermione winced, "It is sort of because he refused to try to accept Harry. He got really mad and tried to yell at Harry. Harry's guardian bewitched him to forgetting about the pregnancy, told him to work on his marks and to forget about Quidditch because he's terrible at it, which he really is. Sirius also told him to focus on being a good husband but I doubt that will work."

"If you want to be a good friend Hermione, I recommend reading up on baby care so you can watch Harry's children if he needs a break. You can also pick up gifts if you really want to seem accepting. You've been practicing your knitting haven't you? I know Gran taught you and Ron's mother knitted." Jean said gently.

"Will you take me shopping mum? I want to be a good friend and to seem supportive. I know Draco makes him happy so I have to try to be nice even if I don't like him much." Hermione sighed.

Jean nodded rising, realizing that her daughter wasn't going to give up until she agreed. Perhaps, Hermione was bit spoilt.

They drove to a nearby baby store where her daughter picked out a set of Playtex baby bottles with disposable liners and a variety of nipples that would allow different flow values depending on the age of the infant. Hermione picked out six and twelve ounce bottles as well as four boxes of liners.

She grabbed a ring of teething keys and one of shapes for the boys, and then she remembered a toy she'd seen in the attic.

"Mum do we still have the Tupperware toy? The one with the yellow shapes?"

Jean frowned, "I think so…why?"

"I don't know where to find one but I doubt they could buy one. I don't think Harry ever had one and Draco wouldn't have." Hermione protested.

"You'd have to clean it up nice. I'm not sure I like the idea of giving them used toys…" Jean shook her head.

"It's a learning toy mum. If you knew where to find a new one we could get one…" Hermione shrugged.

Jean sighed, "It was a baby shower gift. I never asked where to find one."

"I'll clean it up." Hermione promised.

They were about to pay when Hermione found a book.

What to knit when you're expecting…

Triumphantly she handed it to her mother to join the other purchases, "This might come in handy. I'm not expecting but I might find some nice patterns."

Jean sighed, "If that's what you want."

It was a book and the one thing she definitely couldn't deny her daughter was more books…

Hermione should be a librarian…

They drove to the knitting store where Hermione picked out the recommended yarns and needles.

This time they had to actually look like blankets, hats and mittens not the misshapen items she'd left around Gryffindor Tower…

It would give her something to do this summer after her summer homework was completed.

There would be no trip to The Burrow this year…

After they finished shopping and wrapped everything but the yarn, needles and the knitting book they took a drive to London.

Hermione slipped into the Leaky Cauldron and popped into Diagon Alley. The Owl post office was available so she paid for her package to be sent.

Sighing she exchanged the last of her summer allowance into Wizarding money and bought an owl so she could better communicate with Harry.

As much as she adored Crookshanks waiting for her friends to owl her so she could write them was a bit annoying.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annie always wanted a big family and Ted did too. This is a second chance for them, a miracle and they would like to sieze it but Andromeda is the glue that holds them all together. None of them would sacrifice her for a baby. Agreeing to terminate the pregnancy if things go bad is a medical decision not a maternal one. Andromeda would fight to keep a baby but leaving Ted and her wayward daughter as well as her cousin who needs guidance isn't an option. So Annie is planning to continue the pregnancy as long as it's safe to do so. Continuing it with her history is unwise but she's hoping that if a Lilithean caused it she has a better chance. I think that Harry and Draco had good role models as well as being natural parents. As for the jealous comment, I think both boys favour their bearer and want equal rights to his milk and attention. Draco and Harry won't have favourites and will raise their kids to get along even if they are different.
> 
> As Remus- Sev said he wanted to sleep alone but he would let Remus live at Merrivale. Severus had rooms at Hogwarts and Remus was too tired from staying up all night to find different accommodations. He didn't wish to kip in the bed Arcturus and Gideon used and Lucius was already sharing with Amelia. It was bad enough that Severus and partially Remus spent much of the night awake in the room Lucius and Amelia were sleeping in. The Lilithean was left under containing wards where it had been questioned I believe. I hope that helps. I'm sorry if I wasn't clear before.
> 
> As you can see Blaise still doesn't know yet. I think Lucius will hold off telling him until after he's bonded and gives birth. so not to cause him to go into labour early like Susan so his sons are illegitimate.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

 

 

Harry could have moved to Malfoy Manor now that Lucius had locked it down but the protections on Grimmauld were stronger.

 

Since Mrs. Weasley was gone from the place and Andromeda’s personal elf Gilly had taken charge of the House it had taken on a much more pleasant appearance.

 

The nursery was on the floor right below the attic; which coincidentally was the floor that Harry had shared with the Weasley children the previous summer.

 

Since Andromeda had started to come around, Buckbeak had been moved to the attic.

 

Andromeda had Buckbeak’s former abode which was Sirius’ father’s old room cleared out and cleaned up so that she and Ted might have a room to crash in.

 

Remus, Sirius, Arthur and Molly had rooms on the floor beneath the Nursery.

 

Harry chose to stay in his room that he shared with his bonded Draco, so wouldn’t be far from the nursery where the boys slept.

 

They had returned from shopping to find the Nursery bare of furniture and colour.

 

Draco tapped the packing portkey and the centre of the room was filled with boxes and bags of their selection.

 

Andromeda having already been a mother set Ted to instruct Remus and Lucius how to put the cribs and dressers together.

 

Sirius slipped away and locked himself in the study.

 

Andromeda and Harry set the boys to rest in the Moses baskets in Harry’s room while Draco was made to set up the rocking chair in the nursery. Andromeda also showed the pink-faced teen how to use the breast pump. The one she’d selected was specifically designed for wizards actually.

 

They put aside as much as Harry could spare, half a bottle each. Harry agreed to pump what was left after a feeding so that Draco could feed the boys at night with his milk.

 

It was most important to breastfeed so close to birth…

 

The twins didn’t drink much when they fed, about two or three ounces per night feed according to Draco.

 

Harry was worried but they fed often and their stomachs were still growing so they would begin to drink more later. He just hoped that he would be able to feed them as they hungered for more…

 

XoooooX

 

Draco had never in his life put together a piece of furniture, much less that of an antique styled rocker. He frowned at the instructions, they might as well be in Greek for the intelligibility they had. He sighed and decided they had to be treated like an extremely worn potion’s recipe.

 

He squinted at the words and the diagrams and began with the first part that made any sense. He would do this because Harry asked and it was a very handsome chair. Harry deserved only the best and he would strive to become that no matter the whispers.

 

There would be whispers, because of his father’s reluctant ties to the Dark Lord Voldemort’s ranks which were whispered over but not proven. His estates and vaults were nearly even with the Potters of that he was sure and they already had two beautiful heirs.

 

He would be a good father and a supportive bondmate, he would get high marks and eventually a decent job because living on his vaults was not something a Malfoy did. His father had politics but Draco would prefer to hold off on entering that arena until he was older and much wiser.

 

Harry had taken the boys with him while they set up the nursery so they could sleep. Draco already missed his family, how would he handle being separated for classes?

 

He wished they could just be privately tutored for their NEWTS but his father and the Wizarding World would insist that they return to school if only to prove that he wasn’t abusing his husband or their children.

 

Draco would never do such a thing; he loved the three of them so much. Scorpius looked just like him except for the eyes and Orion looked like a mini Harry according to Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus who were going to grandparents in lieu of James and Lily. So was Uncle Sev and probably his future step-mother Amelia. He didn’t mind as long as she didn’t try to mother him.

 

Finally the rocking chair was coming together and he was pleased. He could imagine them both rocking their boys in it. Especially when Harry had to rest to recover from the birth…

 

Besides childcare they both had a few OWL exams to take. He still had to sit his Ancient Runes exam at least.

 

Harry couldn’t have been doing well if he passed out technically during exams even if it was mid-Apparation.  

 

Draco was careful to make sure Harry ate and slept enough. Between his mistreatment at the hands of his Muggle relations and the pregnancy he worried constantly about his bonded’s health…

 

Someone had to look out for him.

 

Harry had a bad habit of ignoring his own needs from having them ignored for so long.

 

If his bonded couldn’t look out for his own health, as Harry’s bonded it was his responsibility.

 

Although due to Harry’s temper Draco was glad he wasn’t the one casting sleep spells at night.

 

Harry did need the rest but Draco knew they wanted to share the responsibility. He was looking forward to getting closer; a pity that even though the boys were born they had to refrain from sex. He missed making love to his mate…if only it was four weeks after birth. While he was grateful for the spell cast on their bonding night, it barely appeased his Veela.

 

Sharing a bed when you want nothing more then to make love was painful and his bollocks were so full they ached. There were times he wished the spell was still holding his Veela back. It hadn’t been so difficult before but he was ecstatic that his Veela craved Harry as well. It would have been a nightmare if the boy he loved wasn’t his mate…

 

By the time the rocking chair was put together; Ted, Remus and his father had somehow managed to put two dressers and two cribs together.

 

Uncle Sev had disappeared before they returned to the Nursery floor. He must have flooed home…

 

With the twins on the Prince family tapestry it made it impossible for Uncle Sev to say he wasn’t pregnant. He just wished that his godfather wasn’t so afraid of commitment. Was he worried he’d be a bad father? He wasn’t a brilliant teacher to those who didn’t apply themselves but he was good to him all of his life. Draco was sure he’d be a good dad…if he gave himself a chance.

 

He wished the happiness he had with Harry for his father and Uncle Sev, though Sirius needed someone. They just had to get him proved innocent first…

 

Pleased with himself and the nursery Draco went to find Harry, maybe they could be a little intimate. He had to be gentle since Harry was still healing but he did want to give him pleasure like that time in the bath the night before they bonded…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well about the baby wipe thing Harry is just odd. True Magic can help with a lot of things but as for the cleaning the dirty nappies and wipes etc they have elves for that. As for the gifts I think Harry is the type to use it only because it was given. you know like at school when Hermione is around and it's Draco's turn to feed the boys. He just won't buy them himself. Hermione was trying which will mean a lot. As for Hermione and the 'everyone is having baby/babies-getting married syndrome'' I think once she sees how much work they are, she'll want to hold off. Besides, at heart she'd rather have her first time and a baby with someone she loves. I think she sensed Harry was never going to be interested in a girl so she crushed on Ron because she knew him. I think she'd rather have love then have to be together because of a baby. She would have been happier to find her true love and be loved in return then to be in an unequal relationship with someone like Ron.
> 
> I think Ron was just a convienient crush. He 'relied' on her so much she hoped that she was indispensable. I have someone in mind for Hermione but I'm considering an OC for her. Either way she'll probably end up with a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw. If she finds someone she loves and they both want to have sex there are contraception spells and potions she could consider so they can still wait. While she is in the process of getting over Ron, she still has to deal with her feelings of inadequacy and abandonment.
> 
> Harry would be polite enough to use Hermione's gifts when she's around but he won't be purchasing replacements. You know the idea when a respected family member gives you something you hate as a gift you have it out when they are around so you seem grateful because you don't want to hurt their feelings? Harry is worried about her because of Ron's 'betrayal' so he's gentle even if he was forceful about needing them to at least try to be polite to Draco.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

 

 

Draco opened the door to his and Harry’s bedroom, “Aunt Annie, I hate to be rude but can I be alone with my bonded? I promise to not exceed his strength and to be mindful of his need to heal.” His bollocks ached and he itched to touch his mate.

 

Andromeda rose, picking up the Moses baskets. “I can see you need to be alone. We’ll leave you. Nothing rough and no penetration.”

 

Harry blushed, pulling his unbuttoned shirt closed.

 

Draco had already glimpsed the milk droplets clinging to his nipples. It sent a fresh wave of desire through him.

 

The moment the door was shut Draco joined him on the bed, “Merlin you’re hot.” He took Harry’s hands and took the shirt from his grasp so it fell open, “Sexy…” he cast a cushioning charm on Harry’s stomach so they couldn’t injure him where he was still healing. “I’ve been a good boy since we were bonded but I can’t take it. I need you…”

 

Harry hadn’t seen Draco this eager since he was hauled away the night he was bonded up to the Lord’s bedroom. He blushed, “I’ve missed you…” being Veela he understood this was worse for Draco then himself.

 

Draco pushed him down on the bed gently, leaning to lap the milk from Harry’s nipples. His bonded hadn’t been lactating when they were first intimate. He groaned at the sweetness, he’d never been very fond of milk but Harry’s was delicious. He was a bit jealous of his sons but understood their need for it. Harry’s insistence that he would breastfeed so long would mean he’d have it for a while. He had a Harry fetish, he loved everything about him from his puffy nipples, his stretch marks, to his still present bump, his perfectly proportioned but small set of ‘family jewels'. Harry was his bonded, his mate and the possessor of his heart.

 

Harry clung to Draco, he hadn’t expected that. He had sensitive nipples but the reaction of Draco sucking now made him more aroused then before. “I want you…but it’s too soon…”

 

“I can’t be inside you and I can’t be rough with you…”

 

“Then touch me…just bathing together isn’t enough. Please…” Harry pleaded, his erection weeping copious pre-cum.

 

Harry was more sensitive then before…Draco sent their clothes to the laundry basket.

 

Harry whimpered, naked flesh to naked flesh, “Draco…”

 

“Harry…my Harry…bonded…mate.” Even with the cushioning charm Draco was worried about injuring him so close to delivery so frotting wasn’t a permissible option. He kissed him flipping them over into a sitting position and leaned against the headboard, Draco wrapped his hand around them both as he kissed Harry hard.

 

Harry clung to him, grateful that Draco had come to him and insisted on intimacy. He hadn’t the confidence to ask. Worried that Draco would say he needed more time to heal…

 

Draco wanked them both off with a sure touch, though he wanted more.

 

Harry rocked into his touch, he ached for him. Craved being one, having Draco inside his body filling him up but knowing they couldn’t.

 

Harry kissed him; it wasn’t enough since Draco had made love to him on their wedding night and the day after he’d crave it. Sadly due to his poor health and the technical nature of having a ‘high-risk pregnancy’ they had to abstain. Very nervous about voicing his desires Harry brought the fingers of Draco’s hand that was toying with his nipples to his mouth, “I know you can’t take me but please would you…”

 

“Harry…” Draco’s voice was tight; he was already holding his control by a thread. “Don’t…” don’t beg me…this is hard enough, He thought.

 

Harry turned away; dropping his hand, “I’m sorry…” he’d gone too far and upset Draco. His hormones weren’t quite normal yet and tears pricked his eyes.

 

“Don’t cry. Don’t you know how badly I want you? I’d give anything to have you…I promised…” Draco let go of their cocks, cupping his face in his hands, “It’s too soon. It’s been all I can do to keep myself from pinning you down and taking you. I know you need to be prepared gently but sometimes I just want to take you to force your body to accept me. I know I can’t do that…it would hurt you and I don’t want that. I know I’m not the kindest of persons but I want to be a better person because I’m with you. It’s my duty and pleasure to take care of you.”

 

“You don’t have to always be gentle…I sort of liked it when you weren’t. Remember our dreams? I liked it, those were my true feelings.” He reached down to cradle Draco’s erection in his hands, “You can’t put this inside me yet. But that doesn’t me you can’t make love to me in other ways. I’m suffering too. I wish the dreams would come back, not so I could be pregnant again, it’s too soon for that but so I could be with you again. You wouldn’t have to be gentle, and then we could be together. So close and yet not...” Harry swallowed, he still wasn’t used to being able to share his feelings openly.

 

“I’m not certain but I know that the dreams are a talent that arises if one’s mate is near in the year before one’s inheritance. Some of them began before the Lilithean came didn’t they?”

 

Harry blushed, nodding.

 

“It’s called the calling. It’s a way of drawing your mate out. To relax their reservations and seduce them without actually touching them.” Draco said kissing him, “I can try it if you like to see if we can use it. Sometimes I think I’ll explode if I don’t have you…”

 

“I need you do.”

 

“I call you mate, with the song of my soul. Reach for me, join with me. Dream with me.” Draco whispered in the speech of the Veela.

 

Harry slipped into sleep still clutching Draco…

 

_They were at a villa owned by Blaise’s mother, which she’d inherited due to a dead bonded._

_She hated the place but on occasion his father had been granted the right to visit._

_This was where Draco wanted to bring Harry just for a few days._

_He looked over at his bonded who lay naked on a towel. The marble beneath it was a little cooler then might be supposed. Draco had cast cushioning charms on the marble and the blanket before carrying his sleeping mate outside._

_They were alone except for two elves leaving them no hindrance to their carnal enjoyment of one another._

_Draco straddled his mate, kissing his neck and lapping at his nipples. His cock grinding into Harry’s, “Wake up…”_

_Harry stretched leisurely, blinking at the brightness. “Yes?”_

_“You’re awake…good.” Draco sucked more on his swollen nipples, they were leaking due to the boys not feeding yet.  He fondled his mate’s erection playfully, “How bad do you want me?”_

_Harry groaned at him. “Why do you have to ask? It feels like it’s been months since you had me. I want you to take me until I can’t move.”_

_“Lucky for us, these dreams only serve tie us tighter together. No consequences.”_

_Safe from any Lilithean they could have all the sex they wanted in their dreams without worrying that Harry might conceive._

_“Enough foreplay. I’ll go mad if I can’t have you now.”_

_Harry spread his legs wantonly, “Please…I need to feel you inside me.”_

_Draco cast preparing charms, only bothering with a conception one to get in the habit. Once Harry was prepared, Draco cast conjured lube on his cock and inside his mate before lifting Harry’s hips to rest on his own thighs. He thrust in deep without warning and groaned, “Missed this…”_

_“Don’t be gentle…” Harry groaned, “I can take it.”_

_Draco’s thrusts were down right brutal. His Veela ached to claim Harry so completely that he gripped the slim Gryffindor Seeker’s hips so tightly he was already bruising. His mouth left love bites, hickies all over Harry’s neck and chest._

_Harry whimpered, he longed to rocked up into those punishing thrusts but he was pinned to Draco’s thighs and couldn’t move anything but his upper body. “Merlin! Yes…so good…want you…want this…DRACO!” his orgasm was ripped from him and Draco hadn’t touched him. He always came easily when they fucked…_

_Draco groaned, “So tight…yes take it all…every inch.”_

_Their coming together was so hot…he felt how tightly Harry’s channel gripped him._

_“Draco!” Harry clung to him as best he could, “Don’t stop! Please…don’t stop…”_

_Draco made sure that Harry felt well fucked; he wished he’d thought of this before but he hadn’t wanted to over task Harry while he carried their sons._

_Harry came twice for every one of Draco’s orgasms._

_By the time Harry’d come a sixth time and Draco a third they were exhausted and slipped into a sleep without dreams._

 

While Draco’s seed wasn’t inside his mate their bollocks had emptied and they were both drenched in it. Draco came hard and spilled a lot of seed for each of his three orgasms. Harry never came as much as he did; his spurts numbered less and spilled less. They were drained and messy but if roused couldn’t be arsed to care.

 

They would have preferred to do this aware but circumstances still prevented that. A waking coming together would no doubt prove more taxing…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to have a Sev-centric chapter soon. I think that since Draco's Veela clearly imprinted on Harry at some point and they were sharing Calling dreams before the Lilithean was involved that they would have gotten together eventually. The boys just brought things forward. Draco and Harry would be happier if they could have sex when they were awake. Draco is trying to be a good bondmate. He's young and will make mistakes. They will have disagreements and hurt feelings but they'll weather the storms together.
> 
> Draco needs to look out for him because he's Veela and because Harry needs it. If only to keep him grounded so he doesn't rush into danger. Once things settle down and OWLS are completed then Draco will turn his attentions to a proper honeymoon and courting his mate so Harry understands at least congnitively that he is important to Harry. I promise Sev will eventually calm down and accept Remus as his lover and bonded. He's just resisted because of trust issues. He's afraid that admitting and accepting his desire for Remus puts him in the other's power and he doesn't trust Remus not to abuse his trust. As for Mione she does need time to get over her disappointment, to tell Ron to shove off and to repair her relationship with Harry. If he didn't trust her enough to admit his feelings for the blonde they obviously have issues. The Lilithean shook up her world and a part of her is still in shock.
> 
> Its not that that Arthur and Molly have a room, it is the room they shared over previous summer.


	37. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anywho this chapter runs concurrently with the previous chapter for the most part hence a lack for drarry...

Chapter 36

 

With Andromeda’s pregnancy being so tenuous, there was little Sirius could do to ease her stress without bringing to bear his authority as Lord Black on his wayward cousin.

 

He ordered Kreacher to fetch the Auror and bring her to him.

 

The elf sniffed, “She’s stubborn that one. More the fool she. Bonding to a pureblood would reclaim the bloodline tainted by Miss Annie bonding to a Muggle.”

 

“Just fetch the wench.” Sirius groaned.

 

The Black elf sneered and left.

 

Their relationship was marginally better now that he’d proclaimed he wanted to be a proper pureblood.

 

There was a pop when Kreacher returned.

 

“Unhand me Elf!” Nymphadora Tonks snapped.

 

“Master Black order Kreacher to fetch Missy Dora. So Kreacher fetched. Missy Dora be here Master Black. Master Black be needing anything else?”

 

“You may wait on us.” Sirius gripped his wand that was his inheritance, “Sit daughter of the House of Black.

 

Dora found herself sitting against her will. “What are you doing?”

 

“Nothing illegal. I am using your blood to obey me. Now you will listen. Your mother helped capture the Lilithean but there is a complication. They fell asleep together.”

 

Dora covered her mouth, “Oh no…”

 

“She’s already lost two children and is stubbornly attempting to continue a pregnancy she shouldn’t. You will reduce her stress by agreeing to a bonding with the Smith Heiress. You will do it willingly or I will force you to agree by using your blood. Whether you acknowledge me or not, your father joined my House and you are legally a member of this family. You were born to the House of Black since your father is of no House. It is your duty to make a decent bonding. The Smith heiress is carrying your child, your petulant behaviour is at an end. You will present yourself at one to Lady Deborah’s Mother Alisa and officially ask for her hand. You will sign the contract I have right now. I will certify it, Lucius will take it to Madam Smith. He is all but bonded to Madam Bones. If you wish to offend your superior and stall your career continue to refuse to do the proper thing. Channa is your daughter and you will be bonded to her mother.” Sirius chided.

 

Dora pouted.

 

“That is enough of that. You will accept whatever property is part of Lady Deborah’s dowry. I expect you to apologize for the stress you’ve put the poor girl through. Due to the dreams she believed that her affections were returned only to be cast off as if she were only a dalliance. A Lady deserves better and you ought to stop casting your favours around. Were one of my bedfellows to have conceived despite my best efforts to prevent, I would have laid down my irresponsible ways as Lily often chided me for. It is time to lay childish, adolescent ways and to the proper thing. If you can desire Lady Deborah you can in time love her, there is a child that sorely needs a firm hand and that hand ought to be you Dora.” Sirius chided.

 

“I don’t care for your counsel and I shan’t obey. I do not accept your Lordship over me.” Dora hissed.

 

Sirius gripped the dragon’s egg of the cane that contained his family’s wand, “You will. Daughter of the House of Black, your lord and Master orders your obedience. My blood calls to yours and pulls you onto the road of obedience. Thou shalt bond. Thou wilt not make any more excuses. Beg pardon of Lady Orpah and Madam Alisa Smith. You will beg of it from Lady Deborah. Thou wilt **_sign_**!” 

 

Dora reeled; her blood was a weapon against her. Her hand disobeyed her and took up the quill and her signature appeared on the contract in bold black ink. “No!”

 

Sirius thundered, “Yes rash wanton. Thou shalt no longer go thy way. You will bond as I have decreed. To disobey me now would result in shame upon thyself, thy House, thy parents and the loss of your job. With Arcturus resigning someone will be sent to work in his department. With your stubbornness and refusal to listen to wisdom you’re lucky to have avoided the Centaur Liaison office.”

 

“A refusal to bond is not worth such punishment…” Dora snorted.

 

“Really? You’ve ignored your parents entreaties, your superior’s request, your Auror partner’s advice and no doubt hurt a sweet lady who by all accounts worships you. Yet you would throw her aside like a splintered wand. We are all sick of your excuses and temper, your cousin Draco took the news better. His maturity in the matter makes you look even more childish and he is how many years younger?” Sirius snapped. “Kreacher please request that Lucius join me.”

 

“Yes Master Black. Kreacher be fetching Lord Malfoy.” The house elf said bowing glaring at Dora, “You are a bloodtraitor missy Dora. Selfish and irresponsible of duty.”

 

Sirius glared, “Go.”

 

Dora continued pouting.

 

Sirius glared at her his arms crossed, his determination unalterable.

 

Kreacher returned promptly wring his hands, “Lord Malfoy can’t come. He’s detained.”

 

“Oh Merlin! Will nothing go right?”

 

“You could let me off and then this will be no consequence.” Dora asked hopefully.

 

Sirius snorted, “Not a chance.” He was tempted to ask Severus but Remus had been upset when the more senior professor had left after shopping that he worried that they were due for some sort of argument.

 

With Lucius unavailable and himself still supposed to be arrested on sight Sirius was torn.

 

Harry needed rest and wasn’t mature enough to tell Dora off. Draco at present was just a consort and even as the heir of a pureblood line, he hadn’t the authority to command the errant Auror with bubblegum pink hair.

 

Then a smirk teased his lips, if she wouldn’t listen to himself then he’d summon someone who might prove more stubborn then she.

 

Merlin knew that Black woman became less flexible as they aged.

 

Sirius had the perfect person to deal with his wayward cousin, “Kreacher please apologize to Lady Weasley for the short notice but could ask her if she would be so good as to assist me? I have returned her to the bosom of the family and am keen on reversing much of my mother’s erroneous choices.”

 

“Arthur’s mother? The one who abandoned him because she didn’t approve of his choice in bonded?” Dora scoffed, “What right has she to discuss my choices?”

 

“Mary Prewett raped Arcturus Weasley, conceived a child and used said child to force Arcturus to break his betrothal contract and the heart of the man who loved him, her own brother. She was to be sent to Azkaban for line theft and rape but he was weak and felt pity for her. The Weasleys were cast off for this so that Arcturus disappeared from the family despite his Black mother. You know nothing about anything little girl! Gideon Prewett was her godson whom she loved like a son; she has recently gotten him back and her son. She has her family back, for it was Mary who was responsible for all the bloodtraitor troubles not Cedrella.”

 

“Hmph.” Dora snorted.

 

“Foolish girl.” Sirius groaned, now he understood what a headache he was to Lily.

 

Merlin, a thousand pardons he would beg of her…

 

He sat back to wait for his relation appear to escort the Metamorphmagus Auror to the Smiths to see that Dora did her duty and bonded to the poor girl.

 

They may have only been dreams but to cast away someone whose bed and heart you’d shared. It was monstrous…

 

 

XoooooX

 

Severus had gone shopping with his godson and the boy’s extended family because he wanted to see what was involved.

 

He wished he could make this all go away…

 

It terrified him to be a parent, to have infants dependant on him. At least with Draco he could pawn him off on a house elf or Lucius.

 

To make it even harder he had a doting werewolf who was driving him crazy.

 

He wasn’t a physically affectionate person, while Remus hadn’t been involved in his torment during their Hogwarts years Remus hadn’t tried to stop them unlike Lily.

 

Lily he would give anything for her guidance…she had gone where he could not follow yet.

 

He wished for her forgiveness but he knew he deserved it not.

 

He was lost…

 

Draco and Lucius as well as Harry were bullying him into accepting a fate that terrified him. Andromeda and Ted were attempting to be helpful each in their own way but he was adrift.

 

Having to share a bed with Remus for a few hours had been terrifying.

 

Severus hated to admit such weakness…

 

While he was glare to see Draco so happy, as well as Lucius he didn’t believe he deserved it.

 

He was hiding in the ritual room, his elves had strict orders to tell anyone who asked for him including his supposed consort-to-be that he wasn’t home.

 

He stood with an old tome in his hand, incense and candles lighting up the dark room. There was a circle drawn on the floor.

 

This was a spell that was banned, not quite necromancy but still Dark Magic, it was good thing that Severus had been careful to cast all those lovely Ministry blocking spells on his wards.

 

Severus began chanting in Latin…

 

“Sister of the heart I called to you beyond the Veil. I summon your spirit, come and speak to me. Lily Anne Evans-Potter. I give some of my life to speak with thee.”

 

The circle began to glow, each rune catching light until it was ringed but light.

 

Inside the circle was a growing fog that slowly condensed into a familiar form.

 

“Why have you called me Severus?”

 

“I am lost and I have no where to turn.” Severus said sagging as if his shoulders could not bear the weight of his cares and sorrows.

 

“James wishes for me to pass on that he still doesn’t like you but counts your debt fulfilled. While he can’t understand why Remus cares for you, he wishes only for his friend’s happiness.” Lily’s shade sighed.

 

“So it is true that you can see through the Veil…” Severus mused.

 

“If you mean do I know the sorrow and guilt you’ve let crush you or how cruelly you treated my son yes. Though I am thoroughly ashamed of you, I forgive you. You have strived to protect him. The way you struggled, sacrificing sleep and food so that he might have proper potions to help him survive a pregnancy caused by a Lilithean. As for telling your former Lord of the prophecy that is forgiven too, you would never have shared it if you thought it was about Harry. I remember what your home was like, your parents’ cruelty and the coldness of the place. Remus doesn’t seek to destroy you with his love. He wants to heal your pain and chase your sorrows away with joy. You know the pleasure to be found in his bed, you know he has the intelligence to prevent you from being bored. Remus is loyal to death, he would not strike you or abuse you nor would he give of his body or love to another. Were it not for your daughters I doubt you would give him any chance. It is alright to accept love, for you have paid your debts beloved friend. I wish to see you happy. Remus is a good man, the only one I would wish for you because he possesses a gentle soul. You have my blessing. Harry is like me and forgiving, he wishes too for your happiness. He has found love with your godson and wishes it for you. Do not disappoint him. Farewell, do not seek to join us before your time comes or I shall spend a thousand years ignoring you.”

 

The candles went out and the glowing runes flickered so all was darkness.

 

Severus dropped the book, alone in familiar darkness he did the one thing he hadn’t allowed himself since he held the cold body of his oldest friend in his arms.

 

He sobbed…

 

His arms wrapped around his stomach, his body shaking as the tears stored up for years fell.

 

Forgiven?

 

How? What had he done to earn that?

 

He had their blessing even James’?

 

It was too much…too much…

 

Lily after all he’d done still called him friend…

 

Ordered to make it work and to not take his own life…

 

The door was thrown open, the cries of distraught elves and the panting of a wolf.

 

Remus held his wand in his teeth, the glowing tip lighting his way. He smelt incense and tears. He could feel dark magic had been cast recently, “What have you done?”

 

Severus’ arrogance and his mask was shattered, forgiveness was a harder more painful weapon then all of the words and torment from the Marauders all those years ago.

 

Without a second thought Severus flung himself at Remus, clinging to him, “Forgiven…I don’t understand. Why? After all I’ve done and left undone how could they?”

 

“What spell have you cast? Who is they?”

 

“I cast a spell that sacrificed some years of my life to speak with Lily. I needed guidance…typical Lily cruel but kind. Chiding…James gave us his blessing. He hates me…”

 

Remus had never see Severus like this, so broken… “Perhaps, he finally grew up and realized that you never loved her above a sister. It was only jealousy that kept him tormenting you. Once he had Lily, besides a few barbs he counted you as worth little once you and Lily seemed split.” Then it sunk in, “Your life? You gave up your life? Why couldn’t you talk to me? Do you know how dangerous such a spell could be if you’re pregnant?”

 

“Only seven years were sacrificed.” Severus sniffed, “It’s not so much.”

 

“Seven years we’ve lost that we’ll never share. Do you think so little of me? That you would give up our future before it’s begun?” Remus frowned, feeling almost betrayed.

 

“Think so little of you? I care for you so much it frightens me. Don’t you know that you’re the only person besides Lily to touch my heart? I didn’t want to let you in…to love you…to give you power over me. I understand now…that’s not how it is. We’re both equally weak and strong to each other.” Severus sniffed, embarrassed to be found crying.

 

Remus was still shifted to a wolf and licked the tears from his mate’s face, “I hate seeing you crying…” it was more painful then being told his attentions were unwanted when he knew that was a lie.

 

“Don’t want the wolf…” Severus rubbed his eyes like a sulky child.

 

At first Remus was hurt until he realized what it was that Severus wanted. He shifted back taking his betrothed in his arms, “Hush beloved. I’m here. You aren’t alone...”

 

“Don’t leave me…promise you won’t…” Severus whispered clinging tightly to him.

 

“I love you Severus, I always have. It just too me a long while to be brave enough to admit it. For that I am terribly sorry and ashamed.”

 

“I am ashamed of my behaviour since you came back into my life I wanted you far away, to hate me as I hated myself so I did not have to have my weakness show. I wanted to keep you find discovering my secret for fear you would ridicule me for it.” Severus said his face buried in Remus’ neck.

 

Unfortunately, Remus’ transformation back into a human form left him naked.

 

Then again perhaps not so unfortunate…

 

Severus sniffed and swallowed, “A’ gra take me to bed…”

 

Remus blinked, “Are you quite sure?” unsettled by the possibility of Severus throwing him out of his bed.

 

Severus grumbled, “Don’t you dare make me beg…”

 

Remus kissed him lifting the Deputy Headmaster into his arms and carrying him through the cellar corridor and then up a series of stairs and more corridors to their rooms. It was when a glad heart that he laid Severus in his bed and proceeded to give him the sort of sex they’d both dreamt of…

 

 

XoooooX

 

It of course took time for Cedrella Weasley to arrive; it had been a request from the Head of the House of her birth. Yet since this was his mother’s home and Cedrella had little reason to like the mad wench then he did. Perhaps she had less…

 

“For what honour am I summoned to Grimmauld Place for?” Cedrella snapped.

 

“The honour of teaching a wayward Black heiress some manners and what duty entails? She has like your grandsons Fridricus and Ronald sired a child and refuses to take responsibility. I had to use her blood to force her to sign the bonding contract and yet she still refuses to bond to the Smith Heiress that is carrying her child, a daughter.” Sirius winced at her tone, “I meant my words that it was a request. Nymphadora’s mother has accidentally fallen pregnant and has difficulty holding onto a pregnancy. In an attempt to alleviate some of her stress I am attempting to convince my cousin’s daughter to be reasonable. She is far too stubborn; I hoped that a mother with more experience and a much more through knowledge of Black women might have more luck. You had two sisters…”

 

Cedrella snorted, “And three sons; one was weak-willed, the other weak-minded and the third was, thank Salazar, capable of knowing his own mind. I’m not sure I’m quite the right witch for this duty.”

 

“Let’s put it this way, were she your daughter of age or no would you force her to bond?” Sirius asked looking very annoyed with the whole problem.

 

“We have three reluctant grandchildren luckily two of them are underage so we can give consent for them.”

 

Dora blinked, “Forced bonding? Surely that’s illegal…”

 

Cedrella snorted, “Really? They were going to force your mother to bond to Lucius and when that didn’t pan out they forced Narcissa to accept Lucius. She never was interested in bonding. A male-entailed line with only female offspring who are bent will quickly find themselves forced to bond to a wizard to ensure male offspring.”

 

“It doesn’t seem right.” Dora grumbled, “Purebloods are so old-fashioned bonding for the sake of unborn children that couldn’t be arsed to care.”

 

“Oh so it’s better for them to grow up bastards? To be treated as low as squibs and Muggleborns? To be unable to inherit anything? That is sadly the fate of her great-granddaughter who was born prior to her parents’ bonding. As such she is ineligible for the title…thus leaving her aunt and her father to ensure that another daughter is born to their House. Your daughter is a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff and only a daughter can lead that family but refusing to bond your daughter will be worthless.” Sirius grumbled.

 

Dora frowned, “A descendent of old Helga?”

 

“Yes,” Cedrella sniffed, “if you continue to refuse to do the right and proper thing both mother and daughter will be cast off with no inheritance and no dowry. Who then will care for them?”

 

“You purebloods are strange and cruel creatures.” Dora muttered. “I’ll bond to Deborah but I’ve not no intention of sticking around.”

 

Sirius groaned, “And this is why she’s worse then I ever was…”

 

“I’ll be happy to escort this stubborn and unfeeling wench to see that this contract is certified. I wouldn’t try any tricks Missy I can deanimate and cancel much Dark Arts which makes me a well-instructed witch. I know spells you’ve never heard of.” Cedrella glared at Dora like she was a naughty child that ought to be spanked.

 

“You can’t cast illegal spells on me! I’m an Auror…” Dora stammered.

 

“Who said a thing about illegal spells? Look what your mother did to Old Nott? She never used an illegal spell in the whole duel did she? Of course not, fine witch your mother is. A pity you aren’t more like her…come along then don’t dawdle,” Cedrella reprimanded. “You have a witch to see and apologize to.”

 

Sirius let out a sigh of relief; his mother should have learned a few things from that lady rather than cut her off.

 

With Dora being arm twisted into doing the right and proper thing it was one less worry for himself and for Annie.

 

With her tenuous grip on her pregnancy and past history, dealing with this was the most he could do to lessen her burden.

 

While he had been trained and instructed to fill this role it had never been his first choice.

 

To have outlived his best friend and to have played some small role in his death pained him. Harry had forgiven him and the betrayer had been handed over for justice, his hands were still clean even if he wished sort of wished he’d taken vengeance in his own hands.

 

His duty was to guide and teach Harry in place of James, he may not have liked the idea of Harry not being an exact copy of James but it was for the best that Harry was not James.

 

He really had disliked the idea of Harry with Narcissa’s son but he’d come to respect the boy and his father. They were honourable for Slytherins, seeing Draco care for Harry since he’d arrived at Grimmauld and now with his sons, the young man had his respect. He was honoured to be granted the right of claiming the title of grandfather along with Lucius who was a blood grandfather.

 

Sirius would do his best, free man or no to look out for his family even if they were being stubborn brats. It was his duty to look out for his family, yet the one choice he wouldn’t make for them was to insist that Andromeda end her pregnancy before it had complications. Seeing the pain on both of them had stayed his voice…he just hoped that his silence wouldn’t result in the loss of his beloved cousin.

 

 

XoooooX

 

With his son, Harry and the boys well; the Lilithean captured and the queen written to Lucius turned his hand to a pressing concern.

 

His charge young Blaise Zabini who was pregnant with sons that would be delivered soon. Unfortunately, he had shirked his duties to the youth.

 

With Blaise’s mother dead for all practical purposes it was up to him to see to Blaise’s well-being.

 

He was cutting it too close as it was; if Blaise and the Pucey heir were not bonded soon then their sons would be all but worthless. Children yes but not heirs...

 

He had practically kidnapped Sancus and they Apparated to Ivy Hall.

 

Given the tense situation with Adrian’s parents, Lucius doubted they would be staying at Adrian’s childhood home Purcell Castle.

 

They were met by a house elf.

 

“How might Ori be helping masters?” the elf asked bowing.

 

“Would Master Adrian be around?”

 

“Isn’t Master Blaise yer charge?” the elf frowned.

 

“Yes and we will be speaking to Blaise but we must speak to Adrian first.” Lucius said sharply.

 

Another elf appeared, “Dori be taking ya to the front parlour.”

 

The first elf disappeared.

 

The two Malfoys followed the elf.

 

They were not seated more then five minutes when Adrian Pucey, former Head Boy arrived.

 

“How might I help you?”

 

“I have been remiss in my duties as Blaise’s guardian since the discovery of his pregnancy. I was distracted by my son and the Lilithean. It has been captured. Harry safely delivered and I am here to fulfil the duty I ought to have done weeks ago.”

 

Adrian frowned at him, “What duty would that be?”

 

“The duty as his guardian to see to his future and to arrange his bonding contract. You can choose to have something more ceremonial later but in light of the news I have of his mother’s death, he is her sole heir and due to his pregnancy there will be none to object from his side.” It was no lie; the person who had been Blaise’s mother was dead. In her place was a cursed creature who would not live long, she would not be recognizable to anyone. Best to have her declared dead…

 

“Dead? Signorina Baianchessi is dead?” Adrian frowned. “How did this happen?”

 

“If you want to be technical the person she was is dead. She is no longer the person who bore him. To say more would be unfair to Blaise. When I took over Blaise’s guardianship I was given a dossier of his worth and inheritance which my cousin has in his possession.”

 

“What is my Blaise’s inheritance precisely? I was never quite informed…” Adrian said softly.

 

“There is property in France, the Caribbean, Greece, Italy and Britain as well as vaults in those countries. Some of the properties are rentals, plus there is his mother’s share in the family Villa in Turino and the profits as well as a few other places related to the Baianchessi vineyards.” Sancus offered.

 

Adrian nodded, “Well at least that wouldn’t be a barrier to our bonding. My parents are furious but are refusing to acknowledge the relation even if it is necessary. My father has taken ill and mother is out of the country. I am the nominal head of the Pucey Family; I can consent to my own bonding. I always planned on defying them, so I was planning on slipping off to Scamander this summer. Blaise is legal since December due to his inheritance but because of his Owls and my NEWTS, we were postponed it to summer. He was worried due to my being Head Boy that if we eloped I would have suffered the same punishment as Andromeda Black.”

 

Lucius sighed, “He is wiser then I gave him credit for.”

 

“This is no mercenary bonding but the legal niceties must be observed.” Adrian frowned, “Sadly I can’t offer very much, I am still the heir but all I have claim to is my trust vault and I can’t claim that much at one time. There is a limit…”

 

“So a bride price can’t be given, in light of the pregnancy it will be overlooked. How much of Blaise’s inheritance do you wish to remain in his control?” Sancus asked.

 

“I have no need for his inheritance, all that matters in Blaise; although Baianchessi wine is quite pleasant. I would gladly give up everything for him.” Adrian said quietly. “I would have if I had to. Since the Slytherin and Peverell titles were granted to me rather then my father I suppose that I might if I prove my claim to Gringotts have access to a worthy bride price but I have been worrying over Blaise.”

 

“Whether or not such a thing comes to pass there is the matter of the bonding contract.” Lucius nodded.

 

“I have little of my own but the trust vault,” Adrian sighed, "I am an only child and despite my lack of true involvement the conception and their being male has kept me from being disowned I am sure. They still don’t approve of Blaise…” his face was pinched and full of worry. “Mother never liked him and father ignored him, it was a foregone belief that I would be asking for Giselle’s hand and Blaise would be joining the House of Greengrass as my cousin Daphne’s bonded. Our affair is not met with pleasure except perhaps for the young Goyles and Millie.”

 

“Are there any requested to be included in the Bonding contract?” Sanctus asked trying to put this along to more profitable ground.

 

“All of Blaise’s inheritance is his own; it ought to be divided among his child according to his wishes. I do not need anything of his to make him mine, I am content with his heart.

 

“Whose heart?” came the sharp voice from the door.

 

Adrian turned to the voice with a smile, “Yours of course mio tresoro. Your guardian and his solicitor have come to discuss our bonding. Apparently Harry is quite well and the Lilithean has been captured. It will trouble Hogwarts no more.”

 

“That’s nice Nire bihotza.” Blaise drawled moving to sit near Adrian on the arm of his high backed armchair. “A pleasure to see you Lord Malfoy.” He inclined his head in greeting to Lucius.

 

“I was remiss in my duties and I’ve turned my attention to seeing that your bonding is arranged swiftly because we know time is growing short before you are delivered.” Lucius sighed.

 

They were interrupted by a Black house elf that requested Lucius’ presence and assistance.

 

Lucius shook his head and sent an apologetic refusal to Sirius via the elf.

 

Blaise swallowed, “Yes, I wish I’d realised that I was pregnant. I guess I didn’t want to know…”

 

“Why not?” Sancus asked frowning.

 

“If they were girls I doubt I would have been as fortunately as Brecc’s bonded. Adrian’s parents would not have approved our bonding. I would have been forcibly bonded to Daphne and she would have no doubt claimed them. Probably with a blood adoption…” the young dark-skinned Veela said twisting his hands in his robes.

 

“I would have kidnapped you and taken you to Scamander before I would have given up either of you.” Adrian said taking one of Blaise’s hands in his own. “I have told you many times I would not bond to anyone but you. I would never take Giselle from Millie.”

 

“Lady Giselle is now bonded to L…Millie Bulstrode who is the nominal head of her family with both of their fathers awaiting trial for their crimes as Death Eaters. Greg is also bonded to Lady Mafalda, adopted heiress of the House of Prewett.” Lucius offered.

 

“I am glad that they have the chance to be bonded.” Adrian said

 

“As am I,” Blaise grumbled, “…if only to keep you to myself.”

 

“Adrian said all your inheritance is to remain yours.” Sancus mused.

 

Blaise frowned at his mate, “Truly?”

 

Adrian nodded, “I have no need to take that which is yours. We can pass it to your children.”

 

“With such little chance we have of titles of being left to us, anything I am heir to I am glad of it though I knew little of what Madre acquired with her incessant Bondings to rich wizards.” Blaise said quietly.

 

Sancus tapped his Bianchesshi file and cast a copy spell on it before passing the copy to Adrian. “You may wish for him to retrain it independently but you know more about managing then he does at present.”

 

Adrian nodded accepting it.

 

“Having discussed what needs to be discussed, it should be easy to hammer out a simple bonding contract.” Lucius mused.

 

“Give me a desk and I’ll draw one up.” Sancus grinned.

 

“Legally being bonded was all that mattered to me.” Adrian frowned, “Unless you hope for something more formal.”

 

Blaise shook his head, “I’ll be happy with what Brecc had.”

 

“Witness young masters?”

 

Blaise swallowed, “It’s only fair to return the favour to Draco…”

 

“Do you want a one or two witness Bonding contract?” Sancus asked.

 

“One would satisfy to make our sons legitimate but two who be harder to break in case father changes his mind.” Adrian frowned.

 

“So?” Sancus arched an eyebrow.

 

“Two would be wise.” Adrian sighed, “Brecc, his bonded, Draco and his bonded should suffice.”

 

“I’m sure we could ask them to floo over tomorrow morning to sign.” Lucius nodded.

 

“Shall we be filing with Gringotts or the Ministry?” Blaise asked.

 

“Gringotts contracts are harder to break, the Ministry takes longer and they might not be finished processing by the time your sons are born.” Lucius frowned.

 

“Gringotts then.” Adrian nodded.

 

“Then we’ll return tomorrow with the contract.” Sanctus said rising.

 

“I’ve already asked Brecc and George to stand up for me.” Adrian grinned.

 

“I’ll pass the request along to Draco and Harry.” Lucius nodded.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know Sev's OC in this chapter, his walls crashed. He's going to be more like himself soon but he's not hiding anymore. No drarry because they are having dream sex during this chapter's time frame. Hope you liked Sev's convo with Lily, Sirius' shameless bullying of selfish Dora and Lucius' attempt to held Blaise.
> 
> Yeah I think drarry needed sex. The Lilithean may have caused drama and future complications by impregnating forty-something students mostly. However in the end most of the pregnant persons are glad of it.
> 
> I'm trying not to be as heavy on the secondary pairings. Being purebloods family trees are important to some of the characters. Like Sirius said many of the old families are closely related. I merely exponded upon the how.
> 
> Hopefully you like this snippet into Snake and Eagle's Adrian/Blaise's future. Not the mention Dora's dressing down lol.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

 

 

Draco was excited, he was still upset with Blaise for keeping his relationship with Adrian a secret but hadn’t he refused to share his obsession with Harry?

 

Well since he’d been asked to be Blaise’s witness he’d forgive him.

 

Since George was supposed to attend his cousin’s bonding that evening, they were to sign Blaise’s contract after breakfast.

 

They flooed to Ivy Hall, the boys in their carriers but covered with a blanket to protect them from the ash of the floo.

 

Adrian met them at the floo in the Receiving Room, “You’re here.”

 

Draco grinned entwining his fingers with Harry’s, “Wouldn’t miss it. I am terribly disappointed with Blaise for not telling about you.”

 

Adrian raised an eyebrow, “But not surprised?”

 

“He’s always been closed off. Blaise isn’t one to reveal his feelings or confide. I didn’t want to face mine for Harry so I didn’t take that step to deepen our relation to one that included sharing confidences. I ought to have been a better friend.” Draco shrugged.

 

Adrian clasped him on the shoulder, “You’re here now and that’s all that matters.”

 

Harry nodded, “He stood up for us, and it’s only fair.”

 

The floo flashed green fire again.

 

Brecc and George Montague exited the floo; George immediately began fussing. He inquired after Brecc’s knee and cast a charm that banished floo ash.

 

Harry giggled into Draco’s dress robes.

 

Adrian cleared his throat, “Since you are both here, well both sets of witnesses,” he amended, “we should be begin.”

 

“I don’t know Blaise but I wouldn’t wish the sad fate of my cousin’s daughter on your sons.” George offered politely.

 

Though they weren’t best friends or anything; being members of the Slytherin Quidditch team and both having flown as Chaser Adrian and Brecc had always got on well.

 

Then again it was impossible to get on well with someone like Marcus Flint or Cassius Warrington. Warrington was well named, Cassius meant empty. He was certainly empty-headed.

 

The four witnesses followed Adrian to the drawing room where the contact lay on a table with two quills and black ink.

 

Blaise was practically radiant; he had an aura of quiet joy and barely restrained excitement.

 

Lucius and his cousin Sancus were present already.

 

Lucius took Harry aside and showed him the certifying charm.

 

Harry copied the wand work with great care to detail and was fastidious in his pronunciation of the spell.

 

Lucius gently squeezed his shoulder, “You are Lord Potter legally but Sirius is looking after your affairs until after graduation so you can certify the contract with me. Even if Adrian holds the Slytherin and Peverell titles, he shouldn’t certify his own contract.”

 

Harry smiled up at his father-in-law, “Thank you…”

 

That was for more than just the charm, it was for everything.

 

Lucius was wise enough to quietly accept that. He chuckled at the boy, for all his mistakes Harry was a fine boy and definitely worthy of his Draco…

 

Then Harry rejoined Draco leaving Lucius with his sons.

 

Blaise and Adrian signed the contract handing their quills to their first witness.

 

Draco and Adrian signed first before passing the quills to Harry and George respectively.

 

Once they had all signed, Harry pulled out his wand then he and Lucius cast the certifying charm.

 

Blaise leapt into Adrian’s arms framing his lover’s face in his hands and kissed him.

 

Harry giggled leaning into Draco.

 

Adrian had caught Blaise and just held him close as they kissed.

 

Then the adults cleared their throats.

 

Blaise hid his face in Adrian’s neck.

 

“You’re my bonded…” Adrian whispered, “I promised I would have it so…”

 

“Thank Merlin, I would sooner die then be with another Nire bihotza.” Blaise said softly. “I couldn’t lie with Daphne not even if I were forced.”

 

“I would not share you mio tresoro.” Adrian said holding him tight, “I am so pleased to have you as my bonded, sons could you be anymore perfect? You promised me something once…”

 

Blaise swallowed, “Really?”

 

“You promised to tell me what that meant.” Adrian said quietly.

 

Blaise smiled, “I did, didn’t I? Nire bihotza means my heart.”

 

Draco snickered, “Adrian calls you my treasure, and you call him your heart, Blaise? I think that’s sweet…”

 

Blaise stuck his tongue out, “What do you call your mate?”

 

“Mon minou.” Draco said completely straight faced.

 

Blaise snorted, “You call Harry Potter kitten?”

 

Harry blinked; he didn’t remember being called that…

 

“Well now you are legally married Blaise and in control of your own fortune. Would you like us to leave you two alone?” Lucius interrupted.

 

Blaise’s eyes darkened as he looked at his mate, “Yes…”

 

Draco chuckled, “Not surprised I practically jumped my mate. I carried him off away from his bonding feast.”

 

Harry shivered.

 

Draco’s nose twitched Blaise’s allure and pheromones who reeking havoc with his nerves. “We’re going now.”

 

Lucius picked up his grandsons’ carrycots, “Farewell then.” His own nerves were fraying slightly and he hungered for Amelia.

 

The Malfoy family flooed back to Grimmauld Place immediately...

 

Draco pulled Harry to their rooms where he pushed Harry into the bed and cast the dream sharing charm.

 

Where he buggered Harry for hours until they slept without dreams…

 

Lucius left his grandsons with Dippy and tracked down Amelia at the ministry and treated her to her first sex at work.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story focuses on Pureblood culture so lineages and inheritances are very important to them. They are bluebloods, something like British Aristocracy and the upper crust so they are very particular about some things. 
> 
> We'll see about Dora and Deb showing up soon. Here was some Adrian and Blaise just for you. As for Sev and Remy I think they'll be spending time bonding in their manor while they get used to being a couple. We'll see them when they get married if not sooner. Sev wanted to talk to someone and he felt that no one else would be as honest with him as much as Lily, so while seven years seems like a lot to us and Remus but if they live long enough it might not matter. I don't think Remus would want to live long without him if their children were old enough. He wouldn't want to leave them alone if they were little even if he knew they would be taken care of. Severus would fight to live as long as he can, he's very lucky sacrificing his life like that or casting that kind of magic didn't make him lose the girls. he wasn't trying to be selfish or cruel by using the spell it was just he felt so lost...
> 
> I don't think Sirius enjoyed using his authority as Lord Black to force Dora to do something against her will. He's not a monster. I think the contract he chose wasn't a permanant one but it wasn't for a specific time limit either. I think if she could come up with a decent reason for a divorce in the future Sirius might grant it since all he cared about was protecting Dora's unborn daughter and Deborah. Sev finally is puting the past and his guilt behind him thanks to Lily's lecture. Remus will forgive him eventually...


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38     
  
  
Harry was not pleased to be bullied awake but his father-in-law.  
  
“Come on lazy bones. Don’t make me steal the duvet. You have OWL exams make-ups.”  
  
Harry grumbled.  
  
Draco growled. “Father!”  
  
“Don’t father me Draconis Lucius Malfoy-Potter.” Lucius snapped. “You’ve had plenty of time for revision. Severus even has graciously allowed you apply to retake the potions exam Harry. You will not be late. As is you have less then an hour to dress and have breakfast.”  
  
The young bonded couple groaned and proceeded to sleepily stumble out of bed…

  
XoooooX

  
Lucius flooed them to Ministry, specifically to Emelia’s office.  
  
Madam Bones had procured and personally warded a conference room for the boys to complete their O.W.L. exams.  
  
They were led behind silencing wards to sit their exams.  
  
Harry was still tired but he was determined to do well, he didn’t want to embarrass Draco, Lucius, Andromeda, Remus or Sirius who had worked so hard for him…  
  
His proctor was Professor Tofty again while Draco got Professor Marchenbanks  
  
Harry did much better with both the practical and written Potions exams, studying with Andromeda had helped.  
  
Because Harry wasn’t really stupid just easily distracted he felt he did better this time around.  
  
Harry was mentally and physically exhausted by the time he finished his make-up exams…  
  
He sagged in his chair, only to have Draco scoop him up and cradle him. “Let’s go home.”  
  
Harry relaxed in Draco’s arms and rest his head on his bonded’s shoulder, “Yes let’s.”  
  
Draco followed his father to Madam Bones’ office where they flooed home.  
  
Harry did take time to feed Scorpius and Orion, letting them feed until they fell asleep. He stayed in the nursery long enough to pump a bottle or two for later…  
   
After a quick lunch of chicken salad sandwiches and crisps in their suite’s parlour, Draco carried him to bed and curled up next to him to take a short nap.  
  
There was no where he’d rather be anyway then with Harry.

  
XoooooX

  
After Draco and Harry flooed back to Grimmauld, Lucius sent for lunch and knocked on Emelia’s door.  
  
“Come in.”  
   
Inside was his gorgeous mate, Lucius felt humbled that she would even look at him given his association with the Dark Lord.  
  
“Lucius!” Emelia said with a shy beaming face.  
  
 “I hope I am not intruding.” Lucius said nervously.  
  
“Of course not, it’s always a pleasure to see you.”  
   
“I haven’t…you know checked the Malfoy Family Tree tapestry.” Lucius stammered.  
  
Emelia smiled, “Well I checked ours.”  
   
Lucius leaned forward, “And?”  
  
“A daughter!” Emelia said blushing.. “Arwen Lucia.”  
  
“Really! There hasn’t been a witch born into the main Malfoy family since my aunt.” Lucius said beaming and clapping with glee as he mouthed the name thoughtfully.  
  
Lucia? It meant light and it was a feminine version of his own name.  
  
 “Well, with both Susan and her daughter ineligible to be my heir at present our daughter is very welcome. While neither can inherit the title they still can inherit vaults…” Emelia sighed.  
  
“A daughter! With Draco’s Scorpius, our family growing…” Lucius said thoughtfully.  
  
A Malfoy elf appeared with chicken and sprout sandwiches as well as steamed summer vegetables.  
   
“Lunch? How delightful…” Emelia said shyly.  
  
“If your schedule permits I would quite enjoy eating lunch with you. As you know I’m often at the Ministry as it is.” Lucius said as he laid his serviette on his lap and laid out his silver around his plate.  
  
Emelia cleared a spot on her desk for her plate and accepted the serviette wrapped silver, “Thank you. It looks delicious.”  
   
They ate and exchanged anecdotes of their day.  
  
 “By the way since my Aurors can’t be trusted I gave Sirius’ case to Tiberius.”  
  
“Lord Montague?” Lucius asked between delicate bites of his sandwich.  
  
“The very same, he’s one of my Hit Wizards.” Emelia nodded.  
  
“Which is why his bonded Faith Burbage-Montague oversees both the Burbage and Montague interests.” Lucius said with a shrug.  
   
“He is of course one of my trusted right hands. His father-in-law Aurelius Prince-Burbage has overseen the Hit Wizards since Urquhart’s lamentable retirement. Such a shame that he didn’t live long enough to enjoy it.” Emelia sighed.  
  
“Urquhart was rather a legend wasn’t he? Honestly his fame was more deserved then Dumbledore’s.” Lucius sneered.  
  
“I used to respect the man,” Emelia sniffed, “until I learned what abuses were allowed at Hogwarts under his nose. Threatened arrest or not, to leave children with such a woman was a terrible dereliction of duty.”  
  
“Indeed.” Lucius said as he ate his vegetables.  
   
“Umbrige’s trial preparation is still on going. I had suspicions about her involvement with the dementors that were set on Harry. I am suspicious that Fudge sent her to Hogwarts to keep her out of the Ministry to let it die down but making her Inquisitor was a mistake. He had no right to interfere with Hogwarts.” Emelia rolled her eyes.  
  
“The Board of Govenors as we both know never acknowledged her anyway.” Lucius said as he laid his silver on his empty plate before covering it with his serviette.  
  
Emelia put aside her empty plate, “We should do this again.”  
  
“Standing date? Unless something comes up of course, you can always send an elf with a message.” Lucius said rising with great reluctance.  
   
“I’d like that.” Emelia smiled up at him.  
  
Lucius leaned over to kiss her, “You’re welcome to visit any time, we have time before we will need to sign a bonding contract but know this, I will do all in my power to make you happy. Finally, I am free to join with my mate and that is worth everything to me.”  
  
“I always loved you Lucius, I might be subject to unkind gossip for our relationship but being your bonded and partner is all I ever wanted for myself.” Emelia said quietly.  
   
“After the losses in the war beloved, we deserve this. The sooner the Dark Lord is killed or apprehended the better for all of us.” Lucius said bringing her hand to his lips before he flooed back to Grimmauld.  
  
A daughter…  
  
Draco would soon have a sister and that child was to be born to his mate and the possessor of his heart. Lucius would have danced for joy but his natural reticence held him in its thrall.  
  
He hoped that his former betrothed Andromeda would have a stable pregnancy, after her losses and Dora’s lack of familial pride, his former prefect partner deserved a child.   
  
After all, she brought so many children into the world and deserved one of her own…  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

 

It had taken so long for a reply that the appearance of a swan with gold tipped wings over breakfast the day after Lucius had escorted Draco and Harry for their make-up exams had been shocking.

Lucius opened the missive, “I see…The Queen is coming. She wants the Veela of her court present as well as those connected with the case.”

Draco smirked, “That means Aunt Andromeda, Emelia, Remus, Severus, you, Blaise and us…”

Lucius flinched, “You meant Blaise because?”

“He’s Veela father, I’ve know it forever.” Draco frowned, “Have I missed something?”

Lucius coughed, “Nothing of import son.”

To which Andromeda raised her eyebrow in query.

Lucius flinched, “We will talk after our meal Andromeda, the meeting with the Queen is scheduled at Hogwarts.”

“My attendance is mandatory?” Andromeda frowned.

“I would hate to presume but likely her own healers would like to speak with you since you have been involved since the discovery of the first pregnancy and have continued to preside as birth healer for many of the bearers.” Lucius shrugged.

Draco was worried that there was something off about how his father reacted to his question regarding Blaise…

Yet he knew his father wasn’t the sort to explain things when he felt that it wasn’t the proper thing. One of his father’s more irritating character traits…

The queen summoned and Draco would attend at her request, he was a Veela and he was her subject.

Draco thought Harry needed to attend the meeting but their sons weren’t ready to be revealed publicly.

Something to discuss with Harry after their meal…

 

XoooooX

 

Harry was surprised to when Draco led him aside leaving their sons with Draco’s elf Dippy. He frowned when he was led into the drawing room on the first floor, “What is so urgent?”

“I wanted to discuss something with you…our meeting with the Queen will be our first public appearance as a couple and while Grimmauld’s wards would keep nosy beetles, we both know that at Hogwarts we wouldn’t be so lucky. We’ll need to publicly introduce both ourselves and our children soon.”

Harry flinched, “I don’t want our children to be gawked at or to be targeted! Voldemort is still out there!”

Draco sighed, “We can hold the interview at Hogwarts, I’m sure that the wards have been strengthened by now. The sooner we deal with this, the sooner we can prevent rumours from being believed.”

“I won’t have Skeeter! It was annoying enough to tell her about the end of the Triwizard Tournament and the Murder of Cedric Diggory. However, Luna’s father was quite helpful and was willing to print the truth.” Harry muttered almost to himself.

Draco winced, “Well we could invite Uncle Xenos to interview us…”

“Colin is really good with his camera even if he is overfond of using it.” Harry offered.

“Then we’ll ask Uncle Xenos to have Colin take the photographs if Seamus doesn’t mind that is.”

Harry sighed, “Can we just get it over with? Perhaps, Luna’s dad can meet us at Hogwarts after we meet the Queen?”

Draco kissed him chastely, “I like how you think…” he brought Harry’s hand to his lips to kiss it before leaving to make the arrangements.

 

XoooooX

 

Lucius had made the arrangements with both Emelia and Filius to hold the meeting with the Veela Queen in the Great Hall.

He would arrive with Remus, Severus, Draco and Harry along with his grandsons via Floo while leaving Sirius pouting at Grimmauld.

They arrived in the Headmaster’s office singlely with the exception of Draco and Harry who each had a son strapped to their chest.

Headmaster Filius grinned, “Would it be too forward to ask to be introduced to your sons?”

Harry blushed, “Hi Professor Flitwick.”

Draco pulled the blanket protecting Scorpius from the Floo ash, “This is Scorpius Lucian Malfoy.”

Taking the cue from his bonded, Harry uncovered Orion, “Orion Aurelian Potter.”

No sooner had they introduced their sons to their former Charms professor then Blaise and Adrian arrived.

Blaise waddled forward kissing both Draco’s cheeks and squealing over Scorpius, “He’s growing so fast and he’s adorable! He looks like you except for the eyes…”

Draco’s chest puffed out at the praise. “Thanks Blaise, I bet your sons will be just as cute.”

“Or cuter…” Blaise said beaming at Adrian.

Draco sniffed, “Between us I doubt that very much.”

“Boys, all babies are considered by their parents the cutest in the world. There is no fair comparison.” Andromeda chided.

The friends looked abashed.

Lucius gestured for Adrian to join him, “Blaise will hear some unhappy news today, I tried to spare him but circumstances being what they are I was…hampered.”

Adrian nodded, “Luna Lovegood acquainted him with the origins of Lilitheans as well as the probable identity of Hogwarts’ occupant.”

Lucius flinched, “Does he know?”

Adrian sighed, “He knows, he isn’t looking forward to it being made public and it shames him.”

“I wish he could have stayed ignorant…” Lucius mused.

“Thank Salazar he has me to help him bear it.” Adrian said sadly his eyes resting on Blaise

Lucius clapped him on the shoulder, “With the useless adults he’s had in his life, he needs to learn that he can trust some people and thank Salazar indeed that its you, his mate. He needs so much support and love, being a Pucey I trust you can supply it.”

Draco called over to them; “Come on we mustn’t be late for the Queen.”

As a party they left the Headmaster’s tower, making their way down to the Great Hall.

They were surprised to find Luna and Emelia walking in the great oak front doors with the Queen and her entourage.

Lucius swept a low bow, with Draco and Blaise following suit.

“Where is the prisoner?”

Filius bowed, “My professors have gone to fetch it and bring it to our meeting location. Since our Illustrious founder and first Headmistress was a Veela Queen, Headmasters have written instructions how to attend to a Veela Queen were we to be graced with their company. The Great Hall has been prepared my lady.” He offered his arm to the imperious Veela whose wings were folded against her back like a white cape fringed with gold.

The Veela Queen spoke with a hard Eastern European accent, “WE shall see if you learned well.”

The Great Hall was emptied of the House Tables; while the dais that normally held the Professors and Staff table was empty save for a huge ornate chair.

Filius escorted the Veela queen to the dais and bowed, “Your majesty.”

The imperious Veela sat delicately on the ornate chair that was clearly designed to accommodate wings, “Lucius, my child you who have never come to court reach out to me now?”

Lucius flinched, “My queen, my father cursed my Veela so that it was trapped so that I would not claim my mate because my being Veela interfered with his plans for my future. I was too ashamed to approach the Court for assistance and I feared that it could only be lifted by blood. My Veela son has freed me, yet it is thanks to my son that we learned of this tragedy. It was your ancient predecessor to the queenship that wrote a treatise on Lilitheans and erected a ward to protect the students for such a creature.”

The queen Ruxandra Vulpix nodded, “I see, so we have four of my children: Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini.”

Severus and Remus entered the Great Hall levitating the shadow cage between them, “Four my lady.” Severus muttered.

“The fallen one…” Ruxandra mused. “Who is she again? Who was she, would probably be the proper phrasing.”

“My…my…mi madre…” Blaise stammered.

Adrian held him close.

Draco forgot himself and gaped in horror.

“I see and you mentioned thirty-seven pregnancies in your missive to her majesty??”

Lucius frowned, “I’m afraid I don’t know you my lady.”

“Healer Anastasia Morino, our Queen’s personal healer. She asked me to examine the affected.”

“Healer Andromeda Tonks.” Andromeda curtseyed, before waving her hand and levitating a trunk of files. “My files on the students affected, the type of pregnancy and the suspected due dates. I have speculated about the order of the conceptions.”

“I will review your reports.” Healer Morino said pleasantly as she summoned the proffered trunk.

“I do have a request.” Andromeda said briskly.

“Oh?”

“I’m not very familiar with Veela bearers and I would be far more comfortable if you took over the care of Miss Lovegood and Mr. Zabini-Pucey.”

Healer Morino chuckled, “I can understand your concern and as a court healer I certainly want the best for our Queen’s subjects. That is if Ruxandra has no objections.”

“None Anastasia. I did some reading on Lilitheans after your letter Lucius, hence my tardiness in arranging for this interview.”

“It’s fine, the only one who suffered for it is the Lilithean since they are unable to feed.” Lucius said bowing.

“They were trapped by having three different couples used as bait.” Remus interjected. “However they clearly fed on all three so they were rather sated by the time I captured it. I did it exactly as Headmistress Ravenclaw instructed and I informed Lucius at once of its success.”

Lucius scowled, “While I was exceedingly pleased that our endeavour was successful, I did not enjoy being woken so abruptly.”

“I had no choice, you were the only Veela who was a part of our plan.” Remus snorted. “Despite her pregnancy and assistance Miss Lovegood had not come into her inheritance yet. Blaise’s pregnancy kept him out of the trap and Draco was looking after his newborn sons while his mate slept. There was no other Veela to inform, besides I was as polite as I could be and you were able to return to her once the Lilithean was questioned.”

Lucius sniffed but said nothing.

Emelia blushed, “As irritating as the situation was Lucius, Remus has a point.”

“Well probably.” Lucius grumbled.

“We’ll be taking charge of the prisoner and our healer will review the reports. You will be informed of our decisions in regard to both. We will be returning to my palace.” Queen Ruxandra said rising.

The assembled greeting party bowed and curtseyed in a show of respect.

Then the Veela Queen, her healer and escorts left with the warded cage containing what used to be Blaise’s mother Gabrielle Baianchessi.

The royal party left with as much concerted aplomb as they had arrived with.

Harry who had been silent this entire time swallowed, “Merlin…you didn’t mention anything about just how daunting she might be.”

Draco shrugged, “I didn’t know, I’ve never met the queen though I knew she existed.”

“That’s silly,” Luna giggled, “because she knew of you since you were born. Like Hogwarts the queen is aware of every Veela born into the world. Although my ancestress Rowena failed to record the how.”

“Perhaps,” Filius chuckled, “our esteemed First Headmistress chose to keep the secrets she was entrusted with even though she gave up her crown just as her successors keep Hogwarts’ secrets when they leave their Tower behind for their replacement.”

“Quite likely,” Severus said dryly, “how could one hope to preserve the sanctity of the office if they betrayed its secrets?”

“I agree my old friend.” Lucius said with a hidden smile.

“With that adventure over,” Luna said bouncing lightly, “Daddy is waiting for us cousin.”

“Be sure he prints that.” Draco said dryly.

Harry understood that they needed to ‘out’ themselves to the British Wizarding World but he wished they didn’t need to even if he trusted Luna to look out for them. He wondered if she had known that they would become family and that’s why she had been so helpful this year…

Unlike Lucius, Xenos wasn’t a Veela but he was technically a carrier of the creature inheritance hence Luna. Then again she was a descendent of a Veela Queen…

Luna led them into the anteroom that they had all been in when they were First Years before sorting.

The room was brightly lit with lights that were unfamiliar to Draco but vaguely so to Harry having been an unwilling part of the interview following the Weighing of the Wands.

Luna’s father Xenos was flitting around making sure everything was ‘perfect’.

There were two brightly lit but comfortable settees, a loveseat and a pair of armchairs.

Draco let Harry to the most central settee, while his father and Emelia took the other, Uncle Sev and Remus claimed the loveseat; leaving Andromeda and Filius to claim the armchairs.

Luna silently conjured an ottoman and sat in front of the two settees, she beamed at them, “Daddy said I could do the interview because you’re my friends and I helped with your last one. Isn’t that wonderful?”

Harry let out a sigh of what could be relief, “That’s…nice…”

“I think that will make this easier cousin.” Draco said politely.

Luna clapped her hands, before pulling out a type of unfamiliar quill, “Don’t worry it’s only a recording quill not a quick quotes. Now before we get to the real reason for the interview, I want to talk about how you fell in love. I think it’s so romantic…”

Harry swallowed, “I have always had a sort of radar for Draco…almost an obsession to know where he is and what he’d up to. I think despite our seeming enmity or rivalry there was always passion. That’s why I was so hurt when he seemed to support Cedric Diggory; in response I just projected my attraction to Draco on Cedric; after all they were both blond purebloods. As for Cho Chang, I think I only looked at her because everyone else was. I never really liked her that way. I know it wasn’t fair to her but I wasn’t ready to see the truth yet. I was raised in a Muggle family that had a…dim view of Magic and homosexuality. I didn’t even know that wizards could get pregnant much less that same gender relationships were acceptable.”

“What about you Draco?” Luna beamed at her cousin.

“I was too stubborn, immature and childish to recognise that my attraction to Harry meant that I was falling for him. I was a prat the first time we meant and I made the mistake of insulting a friend of Harry’s in an attempt to make myself look more…I don’t know proper. I made such a horrible first impression, that when I properly introduced myself on the train Harry already had a poor opinion of me. Where yet again I let my immaturity get the best of me, while I can’t really excuse my behaviour perhaps I can explain it. My friend Vincent Crabbe has long held a crush on our mutual friend Lady Pansy Parkinson. Yet he isn’t very good at showing such things, he would pull her tied up hair or hide her hat, gloves or scarf when we were younger. Vince was so upset about my taking Pansy to the ball but it was expected. I wasn’t happy going with her but the unpredictable backlash of not inviting her or not attending wasn’t something I was at the time strong enough to face.” Draco swallowed.

“I was, likely my close friend Blaise Zabini-Pucey suspected, so against Harry being in the Tournament as a Champion because I was terrified for him. I didn’t know how to handle my feelings so I lashed out verbally, which I had been doing since First Year unfortunately. It wasn’t until after my fifteenth birthday that I really had to face my feelings towards Harry had changed. It’s a poorly kept secret that Malfoys have Veela ancestry; the entire pureblood community knows it quite well I am sure. I began having the Seeking dreams on my Fifteenth birthday; they are sensual dreams that bring a Veela and their mate together if they have met before. By the timing of the Third Task, the dreams had begun for me but I am unsure if that was when they started for Harry.” Draco frowned.

Harry blushed, “The first one I had was after I was rescued from the Fake Moody and Pomfrey gave me dreamless sleep draught. That would have been how long after?”

“My birthday is June fifth and the tournament was on the twenty-four so almost three weeks later?” Draco offered.

Harry snuggled in closer, proving his acceptance and ease in Draco's company a far cry from how he might have acted before last year.

Neither noticed Colin Creevey, well O’Shanesey nee Prewett waddling around and taking pictures.

“How long did these Seeking dreams last?” Luna turned pink.

Harry wrung his hands but said nothing.

Draco brought Harry’s hand to his lips, “There is a spell that can awaken the dreams. Since Harry hasn’t been cleared for us to resume marital relations, we’ve used the dreams to handle our sexual needs. After all, I am a dominant Veela and I do have needs but I won’t press Harry for anything when he still needs to heal.”

“So you never had had sexual relations outside of the dreams until you were bonded?” Luna asked gently.

Harry nodded, whispering, “Yes…”

“Now we’ve covered the birth of your relationship, can you tell us why you bonded so secretly?” Luna grinned at them cheekily.

“The same reason you did cousin.” Draco smirked.

“I was in an exam, Divination actually and I had a dream that my godfather was being tortured by Death Eaters. My Godfather is Lord Sirius Orion Black who was not a Death Eater and he has never, would never betray my father. I’ve had a dream of something similar when Mr. Arthur Weasley was attacked so I thought it was true. Instead of running off completely half cocked, I asked my friend Dobby the house elf to take me to Sirius. I knew he was in hiding but I didn’t know where but I trusted Dobby. I didn’t realise I was pregnant at the time but I fainted from stress and malnutrition just as we Apparated.”

“So you arrived unconscious?” Luna frowned.

Remus then took up the tale, “Yes he did. I know his true magical guardian, his godfather sent for a healer. Now he hadn’t spoken to this healer, his cousin Andromeda Tonks nee Black since before the Potters were attacked so she was extremely surprised.”

“That I was. I was disowned for bonding against my family’s wishes to a Muggleborn. Sirius was one of the few family members who stayed in contact after I was disowned. I discovered the pregnancy when I started my exam to determine why he fainted. Then with his guardian’s permission I cast a regulated spell to determine who the other father might be. When I discovered it was my nephew Draco, Sirius summoned both Lucius and Draco. Draco vehemently denied any physical sexual intimacy with Harry, which was proven by a spell that proved that neither had been sexually active with anyone. Due to their positions in pureblood society being heirs to ancient families and having likely three titles between them. Since they were both male and the likely heir to the Houses of Malfoy and Potter they had to be born under a legal bonding contract to inherit. So you were bonded the day after the pregnancy was discovered?”

Harry blushed a brighter shade of pink, “Yes, my witnesses were yourself and Neville Longbottom. I know it might be expected that I would have asked Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger but I was too ashamed to admit to them that I dared fall for a Slytherin. I was afraid they wouldn’t take it well and I didn’t want to have them refuse me. I was sure that you and Neville would support me no matter what.”

Luna beamed at him, “Of course we would! We’re ever so glad that you asked us! During the reception, two of the witnesses and two of the guests were also found to be pregnant.”

Andromeda nodded, “Yes, that was when I first realised that Harry wasn’t the only one affected by the Lilithean. While I am unwilling to admit to names, forty-seven pregnancies were discovered including your five. Hence the rush of bonding contracts filed mostly exclusively with Gringotts that Skeeter mentioned.”

“We would like to introduce publicly our sons Orion Lucian Potter and Scorpius Aurelian Malfoy. We have mutually decided to appoint Lady Luna Lovegood and Lord Neville Longbottom as godparents to our Orion. Masters Hadrian Pucey and Blaise Zabini-Pucey will be godparents to Scorpius.”

“I thought that you would be appointing my cousin Lady Daphne as one of your godparents.” Luna blinked.

“Due to certain circumstances we’ve decided to make Lady Daphne and Miss Granger godparents to our first daughter instead if they would be willing when the time comes.” Draco said pleasantly.

“So you are planning more children?” Luna asked dreamily.

Harry blushed, “Yes, but not now. We’d preferred to wait until after Hogwarts if possible. We have two infants and we’re barely beginning our NEWT years. It will be very difficult to balance them but we have plenty of support. I plan on being very involved in my sons’ care and I know it’s not well-thought of but I’ve decided to breast-feed because it ensures our sons grow up strong.”

“Do you expect to influence other expecting fathers?” Luna asked.

Harry shrugged, “It’s up to them of course but given that our children will likely be born early rather then on time so it would be in the infants’ best interest but this is what I’m going to do.”

“Good for you Harry.” Luna cooed at him, “I plan to do the same. Daddy managed to feed me, too that’s why we’re so close even though mum carried me.”

Draco frowned, while he liked feeding his sons with bottles pumped from Harry, the very idea of naturally feeding his children was disquieting.

Lucius felt the same but said little, his brother was aptly named: Xenos, the strange one.

Luna wrapped up the interview while Colin finished taking photos.

Lucius beamed, “I have a Gringotts portkey and I arranged a meeting with both our goblins Ragnok and Griphook to arrange for trust vaults for your sons.”

Draco nodded, “Thank you father.”

Harry was extremely tired and was surprised when Andromeda held out a potion vial.

“It’s like a pepper up but safe during pregnancy and post-pregnant persons.” His healer shrugged.

Harry smiled at her, “Thank you!”

Andromeda nodded, “We’ll leave you in Lucius’ capable hands. Severus, Remus and I have an errand to run.”

Her former schoolmates frowned and scowled at her, but she grabbed them both by the ear leading them. “We’re going to repurchase their nursery and set up their apartment here.”

Severus glared, “What? Why?”

Andromeda sniffed, “Think of it as training for yours. Harry is important to Remus and Draco is important to you Severus. You have time to decide when to pick out your own nursery. This needs to be done and Harry was too exhausted last time that he didn’t think about needing one at Hogwarts. They are young and we failed to remind them so instead of making them feel like horrible parents we’ll make it a surprise.”

Remus grinned, “That’s wonderful!”

Severus scowled, “Fine!”

The three left to floo from Severus’ office to Charlene’s.

 

XoooooX

 

Lucius, Draco, the babies and Harry portkeyed from Hogwarts to a private room at Gringotts where Ragnok and Griphook awaited them.

“Viscount Whitechurch, Lord Malfoy and heir Lord Potter.” The goblins greeted them with mock bows.

Harry beamed, “You’re the goblin who escorted me my first visit to Gringotts.”

Griphook preened, “How polite of you to remember.”

“Griphook has been assigned to manage both the Potter and Black estates while Ragnok handles ours.” Lucius pulled out Gringotts birth registries from his robes holding out one to each goblin. “On behalf of Lord Black, I present Griphook with the proper documents to grant Orion Lucian Potter validation of existence according to Gringotts. As Head of the House of Malfoy, I present validation of existence in regards to Scorpius Aurelian Malfoy, secondary heir to the House of Malfoy’s titles and estate behind my son Draconis.”

Both goblins snatched up the documents before stamping them as received.

“On behalf of my son Draconis, I would like to establish a trust vault upon young Scorpius. Which will grant him an income of five galleons a month beginning in his Third Year.”

“I want the same for Orion!” Harry piped up, “While I don’t want them to be dressed the same or treated as if they were one person instead of two,”

Draco snorted, “They look too dissimilar for that.”

Harry glared, “They might not be identical twins but they are still twins! I want them to have the same amount in their vaults. While I can’t guarantee that their full inheritances would be the same I do want them to be raised to be equals.”

“I agree Harry, they should be raised the same; the same punishments and expectations. Draco was spoilt over much but with his bearer not very maternal there was little I could do about it. I gave him more material things then affection and filled his head with a lot of nonsense when I truthfully believed just to keep up appearances. I’ve done things I’m not proud of. I am glad that you two as temporally immature as you are you are far more cognizantally mature then I would have suspected.” Lucius said proudly. “You’ve handled your teenage parenthood with more aplomb then I would have suspected.”

Harry blushed, while Draco attempted to restrain his smug reaction to his father’s rare praise.

Their bonding moment was interrupted by Griphook’s snarl.

“I shall add Orion Potter to the list of Potter heirs kept in Gringott’s records and open his trust vault. The same deposit as for young Herodotus?”

Harry flinched at the repeating of his birth name, he’d become too used to ‘Harry’.

“The higher deposit will suffice for both boys.” Lucius drawled.

Ragnok nodded assent, far more used to Lucius’ moods then the more abrasive Griphook.

Their business concluded, Ragnok touched the portkey with a long finger and said a string of words in an unfamiliar tongue before speaking in English, “Portkey has been revised to return you to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. In the instant that we have requested your present touch the portkey with the summons and it will activate.”

Lucius inclined his head in a gesture of acceptance. “Very well.”

Then Lucius, Draco, the babies and Harry were portkeyed back to Grimmauld where an exhausted Harry planned to take a much needed nap while Draco oversaw the twins’ care with the ever ecstatic Dippy.

 

XoooooX

 

A still grumbling Severus entered Charlene’s with Andromeda and Remus.

Andromeda ordered the same changing tables, cribs and dressers that both Harry and Draco picked for their boys.

Remus was a wolf and he wanted cubs even if he had Harry and the boys. Cubs with his mate were even more welcome…

He wanted to put a nursery in Severus’ Hogwarts apartments since he would likely be giving birth around the beginning of the year sometime betwixt January and February.

“No pink!” Severus snapped. “No fairies, princess or flowers either.”

“Well…what about fancy white?” Remus asked looking wildly about, “Like…the Notte Fatata set?”

Severus scowled, as he went to examine the set, “It will do.”

Just as Remus gestured for a shop assistant, Severus glared, “This doesn’t mean I’m okay with being a parent.”

Remus sighed, “I know…”

The girl was vaguely familiar, “My name is Marie, how may I assist you?” she asked in French.

Severus had learned it in school so he replied, “We’ll take doubles of the Notte Fatata; we want the built to grow crib, the changing table, the bookcase, rocking chairs, the table and the cradles.”

“Plus the ribbon mirrors.” Remus added, having cast the understand French spell.

Severus glared, “Why?”

“Because it gives it just enough of a touch that it can’t be mistaken for a boy’s room and they aren’t pink.” Remus shrugged.

Like Harry they picked up cloth diapers but chose mostly white and pastel coloured baby clothes but no pink. There were a lot of soft greens and lilacs that they agreed on…

They were finishing their order when Andromeda appeared.

“So you did decide to purchase a few things…” she smirked.

“You could say we came to a compromise.” Severus grumbled.

Andromeda treated them to a smug look, “Well it’s a fine beginning. We can set up yours and Harry’s at the same time. Remus has some experience with building cribs and since you’re always saying how intelligent you are compared to the rest of us, Severus can put the rocking chairs together.”

“What about you?” Remus frowned.

“I’m going to build Harry and Draco’s nursery, I’m sure that as Hogwarts’ healer I’m going to have to be aware of where all of the student apartments are. While I am accomplishing that, you two are going to put yours together.”

When Remus opened his mouth to protest, Andromeda fixed him with her best Queen of Slytherin glare. It was a facsimile of her aunt Walpurga’s well–known look of fury and ‘you will do as you’re told’ expression.

Remus may not have been on her of prefects but the werewolf caved immediately.

Interesting, she could cow a werewolf without even showing her wand much less using it…

Once the staff of Charlene’s packed everything into packing portkeys they flooed back to the Headmaster’s office where Filius met them.

He looked up and grinned, “Andromeda, Severus, Remus I didn’t expect you so soon.”

Andromeda smirked, “We thought we’d surprise Harry.”

The former Charms professor blinked, “Oh?”

Andromeda tapped the levitating parking portkey, “This is their Hogwarts’ nursery.”

The diminutive wizard nodded, “Ah then I expect you’ll be wanting the location of his prospective apartment?”

Andromeda smirked, “Actually Filius, I was hoping to have a list of all of them. I might not be the healer assigned by the respective families to treat all of the bearers but I would like to be able to make house calls to the students to make sure that they and their infants are healthy so they know that a suitable healer will be present in case of an unforeseen emergency.”

“Quite understandable.” Filius tilted his head, “I didn’t inform Remus that one of my apprentices Penelope Clearwater is going to take over the Second and Third Year charms classes while Audrey Ollivander formerly of Beauxbatons will take over the First years. We’re trying to have as many professors hired by the end of August so that the students are better instructed and the professors aren’t overworked especially since I’ve had to revise the usual schedules for the NEWT Courses.”

“Oh?” Severus scowled, “Why wasn’t I informed of this?”

Filius sighed, “I just got the Board of governors to sign off on the revised schedules. We’re splitting the expectant parents from the rest of the students, they will be assigned the same work but within reason so they will have more flexibility as to due dates and tardiness. Only those who are active participants in the care of their children will be given such a show of trust. Anyone who takes advantage of it will immediately be subjected to normal expectations. I am debated on whether or not the soon-to-be Fifth Years Ginevra Corner, Mafalda Goyle, Luna Lovegood and Colin O’Shanesey should attend with their yearmates or be taught separately. I don’t wish to over task the professors and I was willing to oversee their core instruction myself, I have a more then adequate grasp of OWL requirements and with lesson plans from their instructors. For the electives I think that it would be best that they proceed with the rest of their year.”

“What about the Heads? Wasn’t Giselle our choice to succeed Miss Johnson as Head Girl?” Severus sniffed.

Filius nodded, “Yes Giselle Goyle…well Giselle Bulstrode now, I had a letter delivered by house elf to her. She is currently in France, she discussed it with her bonded and they agreed that Giselle could handle the responsibility. She’s expected to deliver near the end of the year, witch sired pregnancies are longer and are around ten months as opposed to wizard-sired which are usually between seven to nine depending on the gender of the bearer. Millie added that she would ensure that Giselle took care of herself and if the work became too much that my Hippolyta would be deputised to pick up the slack.”

“It is suitable.”

“Who is to be Head Boy?” Remus asked rather curious.

“Academically, it should be Aodhan Urquhart.” Filius sighed.

Severus scowled, “You’ve got to be joking! Urquhart? I know he’s supposed to be Minerva’s son but,”

Andromeda and Remus gasped, “WHAT?”

Filius glared at Severus, “That was privledged information Severus.”

Severus scoffed, “I’m sure that they would have learned sooner or later. After all, Andromeda is temporarily assigned at Hogwarts’ healer and Remus is to be head of Gryffindor since Minerva is being looked after by St. Mungos’ staff.”

“Yes,” Filius sighed, “Head Boy Aodhan Urquhart was born to Minerva. She was bonded to Head Hit Wizard Elphinstine Urquhart. They fell in love when she was training to be a Hit Wizard following graduation. When their romance became impossible to hide, bowing to propriety Minerva returned to Hogwarts and apprenticed to Albus. Eventually, she replaced him as our Transfiguration professor, Head of Gryffindor and eventually rose to be Deputy Headmistress. Minerva and Lord Urquhart were bonded quietly but she never took his name. He retired just before the war with You-Know-Who began, they tried for years to get pregnant but they had fertility issues. He died unexpectedly just after they learned she’d concieved. The news flattened her with depression and she nearly died giving birth. She’s cold because the only way for her to recover was to have her memories of her marriage removed. He was raised in his father’s ancestral home but was overseen by both Albus and Minerva’s closest brother Malcolm. She doesn’t remember being married or pregnant…”

“That is horrid.” Andromeda grumbled, “Don’t tell me it was Albus’ choice and he cast the memory charm without having her examined by a competent Mind Healer?”

“I did not know anything until after it was done, by then the child was gone and there was nothing I could do…” Filius grumbled.

“Well I’m going to inform the Healers that an illegal memory charm was cast by someone who was not certified to do so. They will have to have McGonagall examined by a Mind Healer to ascertain if any lasting damage was done.” Andromeda muttered darkly.

“I know that Aodhan isn’t the more responsible of persons but I think that like Padma Patil, that he needs the experience of leadership even if he shirks from it. I think that out of the Sixth year boys, he is the most reliable of them. I wouldn’t appoint the likes of Marcus Belby, Edward Stewart or Michael McManus. Neither of them have the natural authority to lead. Marcus is even lazier then Aodhan, Edward is a coward who followed Warrington like a dog and Michael Mcmanus is well,”

“A useless cowardly duffer, he is worse then Belby’s cousin Zacharias who is an arrogant imbecile.” Severus muttered.

“I don’t think that appointing anyone to the position of Head Boy outside the prefects is appropriate. While James Potter was a decent captain, making him Head Boy when he wasn’t even a prefect was unsettling.” Filius shrugged. “Pansy Parkinson resigned as Prefect, I asked Millie if she would be willing to take it up but she refused on the grounds that she is bonded to the Head Girl and like Lord Brown and Vince Crabbe, recommended Daphne Greengrass.”

“Daphne is a better choice, I only chose Pansy in the first place because I believed her to be a stronger leader.” Severus shrugged.

“Ron has also been made to resign as both Keeper and prefect, who would you recommend as his replacement?” Filius asked.

Remus appeared to ponder this a while before speaking, “I suspect that Dean would be the wiser choice, after all Harry will be busy with his and Draco’s sons. I think he would agree with Millie Bulstrode that two prefects in a bonding would be too much. While Neville has improved, unless Dean refuses, I think that he isn’t quite ready for such responsibility.”

“Since Minerva planned to make Colin a Prefect and he hasn’t refused then making Seamus one as well likely wouldn’t be wise…”

“Very likely…” Andromeda said cautiously.

A house elf appeared, “Healer Tonks,” they held out a folded bit of parchment

Andromeda accepted it and realised it was addressed to her as Mother Andromeda.

A sense of unease went through her and she muttered, “Pardon me.” She opened it and wasn’t too surprised to find it was from Deborah Smith, he daughter-in-law.

‘ _Dear Mother Andromeda,_

_I have a problem and I wish your assistance. Don’t worry it doesn’t revolve around Dora._

_You see, I would like to be a healer but my mothers believe that attending St. Mungos’ healing college would be too strenuous because of my pregnancy._

_I heard that you’ll be taking over the hospital wing at Hogwarts and I was hoping you might be in need of an assistant. I was wondering if I could apprentice to you for the school year and you can tell me if I have any talent for healing. While your specialty isn’t my own focus, I was hoping you could at least help me with the fundamentals._

_I would like to be a paediatric healer and treat children; with all those pregnancies I might have a chance to see if I can handle infants. Perhaps, in time I can take over the position as Hogwarts’ healer. I hope that if you were to consent to be my Healing Mistress then my mothers’ wouldn’t worry so much about my training with the added benefit of spending nearly all day around a trained healer who could take care of me if there would be any emergency. Please let me know soon so I can prepare to assist you, if it is possible I would like to stay on at Hogwarts._

_I’m sure I can ask Professor Flitwick if I could, but only if you consent…_

_Your respectful daughter in law_ ,

 ** _Deborah Cornelia Smith_** ’

Andromeda was surprised to hear from her daughter-in-law especially given the topic, she chuckled. “Filius, would it be troublesome if I took on an apprentice while I’m Hogwarts’ healer?”

The newly promoted Headmaster blinked, “Apprentice? I thought most healers had to go through the healing academy…”

“Most do, however some apprentice to healers. They usually excel and surpass those in healing colleges due to their being giving more individualised attention.”

“Who are you considering?” Filius asked nodding in comprehension.

“Deborah Smith.”

“She’s shy but very strong academically, next to Remus, Lily and Penelope Clearwater, Deborah is one of my more gifted students.” Filius praised.

Andromeda nodded, “If I might have some parchment and ink,”

Filius levitated the requested items after dipping a quill in an inkpot to her.

Andromeda scribbled a note and then handed it to the patient elf, “Deliver this to your mistress and no one else.”

“Will she be wanting staff apartments or would Deborah be flooing in every morning?” Severus asked.

“She said she’d ask if I consented, she would prefer to be here. Apparently she wants to exercise her independence from her overly protective mothers.” Andromeda replied.

“Pregnant or not, I can understand that. Have you heard from your daughter since she was legally bonded?” Filius frowned.

Andromeda shook her head, “No, she’s likely still pouting. I was so determined to not raise her like I was, so I think we spoilt her. She’s not used to being forced to do anything, my insistance likely surprised her. I told her growing up that I would be proud of her no matter what. I didn’t expect for her to turn into a spoilt, stubborn, irresponsible nymphomaniac who has no concept of familial loyalty.”

“I’ll assign Deborah an apartment near the infirmary.” Filius assured them, taking out a a list and scribbling on it before copying it.

Andromeda caught the scroll like a healer caught a summoned potion’s vial, “Thank you. This includes passwords for them as well?”

Filius nodded, “Of course. Would we be able to prevail upon your Ted to take up a temporary post here?”

“As a mind healer? He did submit a proposal to the Board about having mind healers on hand due to the Chamber of Secrets incidents, the Murder of Cedric Diggory and now these pregnancies. He mentioned that some might psychologically regard them as rape since they were sired without either parties consent.” Andromeda said off-handily.

“I agree whole-heartedly and I don’t understand why one wasn’t on staff prior.” Filius snorted.

“Because Albus Dumbledore is a maniacal controlling sociopath.” Andromeda sneered.

The vicious look made Filius, Remus and Severus flinch; Andromeda had not intended it but it made her look more like her younger sister Bellatrix.

While Andromeda was hailed as the perfect Slytherin witch before her elopement and her fall from pureblood society lamented by everyone but Lucius; she was softer, kinder in nature, maternal really, but dominating in a way that even overshadowed her Aunt Walpurga and she was of a lighter complexion then Bella with chestnut hair and violet eyes rather then Bella’s black hair and black eyes.

The purple came from her Pucey grandmother…

Filius had been a born twenty years after Albus so his school years had overlapped with her aunt’s very similar to how Andromeda’s had crossed over with Remus and Severus’…

“If that’s all Filius, I’ll be setting up Harry’s nursery before I tackle the infirmary.” Andromeda said stiffly.

“Yes, yes of course. While I have had my suspicions regarding Pomfrey’s fitness for her job, my comments and interrogatives have been ignored and brushed aside. I look forward to your report, I expect it to as sharply worded as your words are in person in regards to certain persons.”

Andromeda smirked, “I do quite enjoy verbally evicerating people…”

Then she sauntered out of Filius’ office leaving the three wizards behind.

“She reminds me of my Victoria…” Filius mused to himself.

Remus and Severus shrugged before trailing after her to leave the Headmaster’s office.

 

XoooooX

 

They were surprised to find Sirius and two unfamiliar owls at the dining room table when Draco, Lucius and Harry returned with the boys.

“I was putting my Iris back together since that oaf decided to take it apart, this guy came up to me but he wouldn’t let me have the letter or it wasn’t long after that other owl showed up with the parcel. That one looks exhausted like he’s been flying in circles.” Sirius said.

Harry frowned his arms still cradling Orion, “Who is it from?”

“Not sure but it looks a bit like Granger’s writing…” Sirius muttered.

Harry flinched, “Oh…” he set Orion in the rocker on the table beside his own seat and the owls dropped the parcel and letter in front of him.

He wasn’t all that surprised to find it was a letter from Hermione and …

The package too?

Harry felt anxious as he opened the letter…

‘ _Dear Harry,_

_I’m sorry for my silence since you told me about Malfoy. To be honest I was hurt by your lack of trust in me. Mentally, I understand it but my heart hurts. I’ve always seen you as a brother in my heart and if I’m failed to show that, I’m ashamed._

_While Malfoy isn’t…I suppose I should call him Draco, I’ll need time to get used to it, he is whom I would have expected but given your mutual obsession with each other maybe I should have. I could tell he makes you happy and you deserve happiness more then anyone, we grew so close during Fourth Year that I mistakenly thought we trusted each other._

_Then I realised I never confided my pathetic crush on Ron…I can’t expect you to share such things with me if I won’t do the same. I really do want to stay your friend more then anything, you’re all I have left. Even if I can’t be a godparent, can I please meet your babies before September?_

_I tried sending a package by post owl but I haven’t heard from you yet so maybe it hasn’t yet arrived. I’m sending this with Archimedes; I didn’t want to be unable to write you this summer. I know you won’t be at the Dursleys but I don’t want to have to wait for you to write me before I can owl you._

_I’m not sure if my knitting would be acceptable, but I’ve been working on it all year because I wanted to perfect it. I even picked up a book on knitting patterns for babies; it has really adorable things and it will help me though the summer after I finish our homework. After all, there will be no going to the Burrow for either of us…_

_I’ve grown maudlin again, sorry about that but will you write me and tell me about your babies? Please? I know that they were to be born soon but I don’t know anything._

_I want to be there for them like an aunt if you’ll let me…_

_Sincerely, your friend,_

_Hermione_ ’

“Harry? Harry? What’s wrong? Did she decide not to be friends?” Draco asked anxiously.

Harry sniffled, “No, she says she’ll try to get on with you. She knows or at least guesses we won’t be making her a godmother. She says she sees me like a brother and just wants me to be happy. She wants to meet the boys before September and she says she’s making them knit things. She sent the box by post owl…”

Before Harry could open the box, Draco cast a handle of security spells to make sure that it was safe before it was opened.

When he was satisfied, Draco shrugged, “Better to be safe.”

Harry gave him an annoyed look but he was actually flattered Draco would worry enough to check his mail…

Sirius shrugged, “Well we’ll need to have the Wiccaning before you return to Hogwarts. If you want her to be present you can invite her as long as she doesn’t try and boss me around. Or insult your bonded.”

Harry blushed, “Really? She can come stay?”

“If that’s what you want.” Sirius shrugged.

Harry unintentionally treated Lucius and Draco to a begging puppy face. “Is it really okay?”

Draco chuckled, “While I’m not fond of Granger, she’s important to you and if she’s willing to be civil and give me a chance then it is only right that I should likewise extend the same courtesy.”

Harry giggled, “You just don’t want to be upstaged by a Muggleborn.”

Draco looked affronted.

“What he means Prongslet is that he’s doing this for you but he’s still wary because like Granger, he doesn’t know her as well as you do. Even so, he’s willing to accept her in your life like he has Lovegood and Longbottom.”

Draco frowned, “Speaking of the Longbottoms, you aren’t serious about pushing for a Blood feud against the Lestranges are you father?”

“They are in custody, I don’t see what the problem is.” Lucius scoffed.

Draco scowled, “Are you forgetting just who Millie’s sire is?”

Lucius blinked and then flinched, “Salazar’s Wand! I did.”

“She’s recently bonded to Giselle and they are expecting a child together, a daughter. You can’t let them go after her.” Draco said sternly.

Harry frowned, “I don’t think Neville would take a parent from a baby anymore then I would, even it would put them on equivalent status.”

Sirius appeared thoughtful, “She’s a Bulstrode isn’t she? I think if she relinquished all claim to the Lestrange Estate to both the Ministry and Gringotts that might solve the problem. After all, she is a witch and even if she has the greater claim if she disclaimed her rights as a Lestrange and as the only free person with close Lestrange blood, she might be exempt. I believe in some cases of Blood Feuds that a close blood descendant was left alive because they took an unbreakable vow not to take revenge or incite it.”

“I’m not close to Millie but I’m pretty sure if she left Britain when her bearer was arrested and bonded against his wishes that she isn’t too fond of that side of her family.” Draco mused.

“I’m sure if Millie talked to Neville and his Gran that they could come up with a solution.” Harry beamed.

“You are a very trusting person.” Sirius snickered.

Harry blushed, “I have to believe most people are good people or else the world would be a very sad place.” His voice became very quiet, “If everyone were like the Dursleys or Umbridge, why would we be worth saving?”

Harry’s words struck them all; they knew something of Harry’s life with his abusive Muggle relations but not all of it. What they had heard of Umbridge’s abuses of power made them see just how gentle a person Harry could be…

That made them all the more protective of him even if he could defend himself.

He had a quality that drew people to him, not out of fear or worship like with Voldemort or Dumbledore but out of honest respect and in some cases love. Not always romantic love but parental, sibling or even friendship-based love.

That was a quality that both of the most powerful wizards in Britain really lacked…

Yet it had brought many families closer together and whether Harry meant to or not he had already changed others…

Lucius looked forward to seeing what else he would wrought without meaning to…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> Due to a comment regarding this chapter I realised that 'Iris' was not explained. While reviewing this chapter I found that I could not explain in the chapter. So I will here:
> 
> Iris is Sirius' name for his motorbike, in canon it's the one he lent to Hagrid just before he went to confront Wormtail. He normally likes Hagrid until he remembers that Hagrid took his bike apart and couldn't put it back together. Until just before Harry was bonded to Draco, the motorbike 'Iris' was in pieces in the dining room that Sirius destroyed early last summer after Dumbledore told him he couldn't leave Grimmauld to assist the Order. Sirius has been working on it off and on all year due to boredom since it was returned post-Third Task.
> 
> Probably one of Dumbell's plots to distract Sirius from his wish to help the Order more proactively and his duty as a godfather to Harry. Working on Iris too long would likely rile up his temper and Hagrid who knows next to nothing about Muggle Motorbikes could reasonably loose parts easily which Sirius would then have to ask Remus to fetch when he had a spare moment from Order assignments.
> 
> The name for my headcanon name for the motor bike comes from a gift that Lily gave Sirius, who wasn't her favorite person. She thought an 'improving book' might do him some good by increasing his knowledge: he recieved Hound of the Baskerville which is why he changed the name of his house from Alphard to Baskerville Hall and the book on Muggle Greek and Roman Goddesses sparked the name Iris being given to the motorbike. Iris was the female counterpart for Hermes/Mercury, a messenger goddess of the Olympians and sometimes referred to as the goddess of the rainbow. Most Mugggle guys regard their cars and ships as female, they might even go so far as to give them a girl's name. Pureblood that he is, Sirius is no different...


	41. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Remus bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For AriadneVenegas- thanks dear

Chapter 40

 

July 28, 1996

 

 

Severus was quite surprised when Andromeda kidnapped him after the interviews at Hogwarts insisting that they put together both his and Harry’s nurseries at Hogwarts. Afterwards, she’d sent Remus to Grimmauld and dragged him back to Merrivale.

 

Apparently she’d decided that they were signing their contracts today and he wasn’t allowed to stay under the same roof as Remus.

 

While he didn’t have the same appreciation for Andromeda as people like Lucius or Sirius did, he was still Slytherin enough to know better then to argue with one of it’s more infamous Queens.

 

Remus had stayed at Grimmauld last night and they were going to sign the papers at Merrivale before breakfast.

 

Severus planned to Lucius and Draco sign as his witnesses, while Remus was asking Sirius and Harry likely.

 

Which would leave Lucius and Sirius to certify their contract…

 

A bit unusual but Gringotts wouldn’t complain.

 

XooooooX

 

Remus had been surprised when he was delivered to Sirius after Severus and Harry’s Nurseries. 

 

Sirius had teased him all night about getting married before him, how he’d always suspected it would happen and that if he wasn’t bent, that Sirius would have taken him to Muggle strip clubs or something.

 

Sirius had been very put out that the bonding was being done hastily and he was still technically on the run so that made putting on a stag party very difficult.

 

So they’d been stuck drinking and reminiscing all night.

 

By the time breakfast rolled around, Remus was drunk and ill thanks to his ‘best friend’.

 

Sirius wasn’t much better.

 

When Andromeda arrived she lectured them both before shoving Sobering Potions down their throats.

 

Now Remus was being dressed in robes that the witch had somehow found the time to retrieve.

 

While he would legally be the consort of Lord Prince, he was the dominant in the relationship.

 

Sirius was dressed appropriately as Lord Black as well.

 

Despite being not very fond of Severus, Sirius had been trying and he was begrudgingly polite to his formerly favourite person to bully.

 

It was the trying that kept Sirius on a witness and with Harry, Remus felt more secure.

 

They made their way down to the dining room where they found Lucius, Draco, Harry and the boys nibbling at breakfast while Andromeda tapped her foot.

 

“Hurry up, we don’t want to give Severus any chance to run.” The Slytherin Queen grumbled.

 

Obediently, they all hurried to finish their breakfasts before they were herded into the receiving room to floo to Merrivale.

 

Where they found a properly dressed Severus who was pacing…

 

Severus had white bonding robes while Remus had black ones.

 

Sancus was already present.

 

Probably to keep an eye on Severus…

 

Severus’ black eyes flashed, “Let’s just get this over with.”

 

Remus sighed, Merlin Severus’ life had to be horrible if he believed he didn’t deserve a family or happiness as well as refusing any sort of comfort.

 

Sanctus and Andromeda oversaw the signing of the bonding contract.

 

Severus had Lucius and Draco sign for him while Sirius and Harry sighed it as Remus’ witnesses.

 

After that was done, Sirius and Lucius certified the contract before Sancus took the contract to file it with Gringotts but he waited long enough so he could congratulate them.

 

Sirius slugged Remus in the shoulder familiarly, “How does it feel to be Remus the bonded man?”

 

“Surreal.” Remus said honestly. “I always wanted to be bonded to Severus, well after I was thirteen or so but I never really thought I would be because you were always being a prat.”

 

Sirius rubbed his neck in an embarrassed fashion, “I was a git and I’m sorry, I thought bullying Severus was a good idea at the time. Thought it would scare him away from Lily or at least get him to prove he wasn’t a good person so James could soothe Lily’s heartbreak. It got to be a really bad habit like biting one’s nails, I am sorry if I’d known you liked him I’d have back off honest.”

 

Severus grumbled, “A likely story.”

 

Draco sniggered, “I think you need to seal this bonding with a kiss Uncle Remus…”

 

Severus snarled, “Draco,”

 

Remus took his face in his hands and snogged him senseless.

 

Draco crowed, Harry giggled, Sirius tried not to look ill, Andromeda smug and Lucius pleased.

 

When Remus broke the Kiss, Andromeda announced with gravity, “My I present for the first time Severus Aurelian Prince and Remus Lyall Prince-Lupin.”

 

Their very small group of family and witnesses clapped.

 

“I think you better take Remus upstairs,” Draco said cheekily.

 

“Why?” Severus growled.

 

“To remind him that he belongs to you and what he is likely to lose if he puts one toe out of line.” Harry grinned. “He practically worships you so I don’t think he will.”

 

Severus glared, “Butt out Potter.”

 

“It’s Potter-Malfoy.” Harry said airily.

 

“You snot nosed brats,”

 

Remus chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Severus’ waits, “Be nice, they just are expressing how happy they are that we’re together.”

 

“Hmph.” Severus snorted.

 

“A drink to my best friend’s happiness!” Sirius called out.

 

Andromeda smacked his head, “You drank enough already pre-celebrating. Besides, Harry can’t because he’s breastfeeding and both Severus and I are pregnant so no alcohol for us.”

 

“You’re just no fun.” Sirius whinged.

 

The newly bonded couple received handshakes, hugs and pats on the back.

 

But no one was more pleased with the bonding then Remus, he was practically preen…

 

Just before Draco left with Harry he teased, “Hey Uncle Sev, I promise Scorpius and Orion will be wonderful cousins and they’ll look after Sera and Nemia.”

 

“What? Who says Seraphina would be called Sera?”

 

Draco darted into the floo with Scorpius, “It was Remus’ mum’s name wasn’t it?”

 

Remus thought to himself, his mother’s name was Sarah Hope Howell and his parents met when his father and his grandfather tracked down a boggart.

 

Maybe calling her Sera wasn’t a bad idea…

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	42. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I don't do this but this chapter is for Love Faith Embers on Ff.net in gratitude for referring to this fic as inspiring her Potions Fume, Baby Boom and Ministry Doom story. I'm not sure how much this OC pairing will come into the story but it exists because the idea was well too good. We might see more in Snake and Eagle I'm not sure yet... 
> 
> Btw this takes place on the same day as the previous chapter beginning only a few hours later like nine or ten compared to like seven in the monring.

 

Chapter 41

 

 

Being the voice of Reason in the Black family as well as the loosely related Lupin, Prince, Malfoy and Potter families was exhausting.

 

Having Sirius come into his own as Lord Black and the Head of the Black Family had forced her reticent daughter to bond to the mother of her daughter was extremely helpful.

 

Andromeda was in the process of separating out the patients she would keep and those she would transfer to other healers since she was taking over the infirmary at Hogwarts for the ensuing school year. It was also to reduce her stress levels due to her surprise and dangerous pregnancy; against all reason and logic Andromeda wanted this child as badly as Ted did.

 

It wasn’t until her medi-witch assistant popped into her office only a few hours after she’d overseen the Prince-Lupin bonding to announce that a Lady Caterina Zabini was there for her appointment that Andromeda remembered the girl.

 

Zabini? Was she related to Blaise? Andromeda wasn’t very familiar with continental purebloods, the most she knew was that her cousin Edmund Rosier had gone to school at Beauxbatons and was disowned for bonding against familial wishes. Lucius’ cousin Sancus and Geoffrey Goyle’s bonded were French sisters.

 

Andromeda frowned, “She is? Send her in.”

 

The medi-witch Aednat McCullum stared at her with a look of concern, “Is everything alright Healer Tonks?”

 

Andromeda scowled at her, “Why wouldn’t it be?”

 

“You’re transferring patients and there is a rumour that you’re leaving us…” Medi-witch Aednat said softly.

 

“I’ve been asked to take over the Hogwarts’ infirmary for a year due to extenuating circumstances. I’ll be running an independent practice there for select patients.” Andromeda sniffed.

 

“Then I want to apply to serve as your assistant. I was appalled at how poorly the infirmary was run and well I always planned to return there if there was a change in the staffing.” Aednat said firmly.

 

“I’ll consider it.” Andromeda mused, “Now you said I had a patient?”

 

Aednat bowed, “I’ll sent her right in.”

 

So Andromeda readied herself to deal with a new patient when she really didn’t have the patience or time for such trouble.

 

A 5’2 teenage witch clearly around the age of Mal Goyle and Luna Lovegood nervously entered the room yet the circumference of her protruding stomach was far larger then Luna’s and she was expecting twins.

 

“Healer Tonks?” The girl asked with a continental accent that sounded like a mixture of French and Spanish.

 

Andromeda gestured to the exam table, “Sit down.”

 

The girl acquiesced immediately.

 

“What is the trouble?” Andromeda asked gruffly.

 

“Well you see…I’ve got a problem. I’m pregnant with and I don’t know who the sire is because I’ve never slept with anyone. I only found out because I became very ill during a Herbology revision lesson and fainted. Madam Pomfrey diagnosed pregnancy and sent for my parents who immediately removed me from school. My parents are understandably furious and well if I don’t find out so I can bond to them. Father doesn’t want to believe that it’s possibly a Lilithean pregnancy, but from what my elf told me about what they discuss I’m suspicious. I looked them up and well it’s the only possible explanation isn’t it?” Caterina wrung her hands.

 

Andromeda ran a few spell tests to check the timing of the pregnancy, it was very far along nearing the sixth month mark and the girl was pregnant with quadruplets not twins definitely sired by a Lilithean.

 

She scowled at the girl, “I thought you said twins.”

 

The girl paled, “I’m not pregnant with twins? But I’m so huge…”

 

“You’re expecting quadruplets.” Andromeda really shouldn’t be casting the sire detection spell but the Ministry owed her for the Buckingham Palace incident and well it was part of the Lilithean thing so hang the consequences. Besides Blacks don’t really think much of laws if they can get away with breaking them.

 

Above the girl’s protruding stomach were the words.

 

Bearer: Caterina Arrosa Zabini

Sire: Jacob Sagittarius Levey

 

The Zabini girl flinched.

 

Andromeda stared at the name for a moment, “Levey? There was a witch in my sister’s year of that name, she was Sorted into Ravenclaw and I believe she was a Muggleborn. I heard rumours about Sirius’s behaviour but…I never thought that he’d be so…irresponsible. Wait here.”

 

Andromeda stepped out and flooed back to Grimmauld where she stormed into the library where Sirius was standing there musing at the tapestry.

 

Sirius spun around shame-faced, “Annie?”

 

“Did you or did you not have a torrid affair with an older Ravenclaw? A Muggleborn witch named Levey?”

 

Sirius flinched, “Sure, during the winter of my Seventh year.”

 

Sirius was trying to manoeuvre to hide his own name on the tapestry.

 

Andromeda shoved him out of her way.

 

On the tapestry were the joined names Sirius Orion Black and Marianna Ruth Levey, they didn’t have the proper look of a bonded couple and were in a stark contrast to the other entwined names.

 

Sirius Orion Black             Marianna Ruth Levey

V 

Jacob Sagittarius Levey

b. 23 Sept 1978

 

Jacob was a related name to James and had the same meaning. Sagittarius was a celestial name like Sirius but the other Black had constellation names like Orion or Andromeda.

 

Jacob’s name was joined together like Harry and Draco had before the bonding with small gold threads that were drawing the branches together not unlike the concept of grafting on a real tree.

 

It was joined by that of her patient Caterina Arrosa Zabini…

 

The tapestry typically only had descendents of Blacks to the third generation, which Harry was.

 

The tapestry prove her findings, four as of yet unnamed children that were listed as Boy A Black, Girl A Black, Boy B Black and Girl B Black…

 

Andromeda glared, “We have a problem, that girl is sitting in my exam room at St. Mungos’.”

 

Sirius gaped at her.

 

“Open mouths make great doxy traps.” Andromeda snapped. “You need to send for Emelia and Sancus so that you can get the charges against you dropped. I’m going to meet with this girl’s family but they will insist on meeting the Head of the Black Family and I won’t do.”

 

Sirius nodded, “What about Jacob?”

 

“Get yourself off today.” Andromeda glared. “Then you can have the news printed in a special edition of the Evening Prophet.”

 

Sirius nodded, “Yes Annie.”

 

Andromeda then flooed back to her office and then strode purposely back to the exam room she’d left the girl in.

 

Caterina swallowed looking up when she swept in, “Did I do something wrong healer?”

 

Andromeda shook her head, “I had to double-check my suspicions. I had to see if I could determine who the sire’s family was. I’m going to give you an emergency portkey, it will portkey you here in the instant it senses the onset of labour. In your condition, you will need immediate assistance and it is too dangerous for multiple birth at your age to have a home birth. I would prefer to have you in a room here in the maternity/paternity wing. Have you been seen by a healer since the pregnancy was discovered?”

 

The girl shook her head.

 

Andromeda muttered things under her breath about irresponsible guardians as she summoned one of the aforementioned portkeys and a supply of Lilithean-sired pregnancy potions.

 

“I’ll be escorting you home.”

 

Caterina blinked, “Are you sure?”

 

“I’m going to inform your parents that the sire is being located and the Head of his Family will be contacting them shortly. I hope you have no desire for a fancy bonding, you will not last until term and will likely be forced by circumstances to deliver within the next two weeks so a contract must be signed within the next two days.”

 

Andromeda then followed the girl to the floo and repeated the destination.

 

XooooooX

 

Sirius sent an elf with a request for Lucius to inform Emelia that he would be flooing into her office.

 

Lucius would have no trouble with delivering the message due to his partiality for the former Head Girl.

 

Sirius sent an elf for Sancus Malfoy who arrived promptly.

 

“There is an emergency Sirius?” his family’s solicitor frowned.

 

“An illegitimate son of mine was part of the Lilithean scandal and the witch bearer is expecting quadruplets.”

 

Sancus blinked, “Quadruplets? That is a very unheard of thing in the Black family.”

 

Sirius snorted, “I was surprised to find I had a child when I repaired the tapestry but it wasn’t until later that I noticed I had a son or that he was expecting kids. When Andromeda didn’t mention it I was confused but I didn’t have anyway to look for the kid other then well sending an elf after him.”

 

“So in light of this we have to push forward your retrial?”

 

“I’ve asked Lucius to inform Emelia that we’ll be arriving shortly.” Sirius nodded.

 

Sirius had filled out and looked a lot more like his younger pre-Azkaban self then he had when he’d revealed himself in the Shrieking Shack.

 

The two wizards then were delivered via house elf to Emelia’s office.

 

XooooooX

 

Andromeda maybe the legal but temporary Regent of the Black and Potter lines but she would not be especially welcome comparatively to a true Head of the Black Line.

 

She vaguely remembered how irritated Baron Lestrange and Lord Abraxus Malfoy was when Aunt Walpurga rather then Uncle Orion argued their betrothal and bonding contracts.

 

Caterina escorted her into a study where her father was reading documents.

 

He addressed his daughter in a harsh and slightly unfamiliar language.

 

Andromeda snapped, “Excuse my rudeness but my name is Healer Black-Tonks. Your daughter asked me to give her a proper exam and I determined the sire of her children. As a birth healer I would give you a deadline of two days to have a bonding contract signed. Your daughter will likely require a delivery natural or surgical within the next two weeks because she is expecting quadruplets.”

 

The man behind the desk was closer to Bella and Sancus’ age then her own, he paled, stammering in heavily accented English. “Quadruplets?”

 

Andromeda glared, “Yes four children; two boys and two girls, the girls are surprisingly weaker. I have little belief that they will survive due to your refusal to have her properly cared for. At her age and size a multiple pregnancy might kill her especially if the girls weren’t detected and you allowed her to go into labour here. She must give birth in a hospital with a healer who specialises in difficult pregnancies and has some knowledge of this type. Your daughter is virginal and the Lilithean that impregnated multiple students began the pregnancy so it is highly cruel to punish her for something that was never her fault to begin with. I was highly surprised to discover her pregnancy because she was not at Hogwarts when I did so.”

 

“How are you going to help us find the sire?”

 

“I am blood related to them, during the war we lost track of them but the current Head of the Black family will be sending an elf to retrieve them. He is busy at the moment with his solicitor discussing the possible inheritance that the boy can bring to the bonding. It would be unseemly to have him bond without our support. Now we need to discuss certain things, has your daughter sat her exams yet?”

 

“No.”

 

“I will contact Headmaster Flitwick about arranging them. Now you will need to see about getting her at least enough clothes for the babies. They will likely be between 453.59 and 1077.3 grams each [a/n: 1-2lbs]. The girls will be the tiniest because it appeared that the boys are gluttons. There were three placentas but the boys are crowding out their sisters. I have serious concerns regarding the girl infants…” Andromeda said sternly.

 

“Sit please, my apologies for my rudeness. My name is Antton Zabini.” Caterina’s father gestured for her to sit.

 

“I was wondering if you were related to a patient of mine, Blaise.” Andromeda’s reply was cold as she took a seat opposite the desk.

 

The wizard scowled, “Blaise is the son of my elder brother Ander, his mother cut off contact with us after my brother died in a climbing accident. After her subsequent rebondings and refusal to allow us to have any contact he was removed as an heir. My bonded Ariadne only had Caterina hence our displeasure in her pregnancy.”

 

“Gabriella Baianchessi is dead. Her son is betrothed and likewise suffering from a Lilithean caused pregnancy. He is estranged from much of his family and I believe that he wouldn’t mind being contacted by you Antton. His adopted family has gone through a similar upheaval and ties between them are a bit strained.”

 

“What complications are you concerned over?”

 

“Well beyond the obvious preterm delivery and growth restriction due to her size and age there is fact that it is a multiple pregnancy. Also identical twins can share an amniotic sac and a placenta; they are at risk for becoming tangled in each other’s umbilical cords and twin-to-twin transfusion syndrome. The later is a rare placental disease that results in one twin getting less blood than the other. At this point I am unable to determine if they share an amniotic sack. It will be very difficult for her and I wouldn’t recommend a natural deliver if it can be prevented.”

 

“Why?”

 

‘Men…’ Andromeda grumbled in her mind, “Because it would take far too long and it increases the probability of stillborn infants. I would like to prevent that if possible; I can’t believe as a healer just how many pregnancies have survived the crucial period of gestation without complications though they had no prenatal care. They brewed during the pregnancy and some even flew which we strenuously try to impress upon the expectant bearer the danger of.”

 

“You are serious about wanting Caterina to stay at St. Mungos’?”

 

“To prevent serious complications. If all goes well the Head of the Black family should contact you tomorrow and bonding negotiations will begin. I will approach Filius about whether or not Caterina needs to sit her end of year exams or not. He will likely be contacting you tomorrow as well.”

 

Antton swallowed, “Yes the sooner the better.

 

Andromeda left the stunned grandfather-to-be and the still likely shell-shocked mother-to-be to talk to Filius.

 

XooooooX

 

Sirius flooed into Emelia’s office and growled, “I need to be declared a free man and I need to be declared today! I’ve been more then patient with you lot. You’ve had the traitor for over a month! It’s a month and eight days to be precise since I handed Bella and Wormtail over to Kingsley and Tonks. You have both mine and Peter’s wand here in evidence storage I know because Fudge took it off me.”

 

“Sirius Garrick Ollivander is missing.” Emelia tried to say patiently.

 

“So? He didn’t make my wand damn it! Mother took me to Paris, Louis Ollivander did. He was an uncle to Rodolphus and Rabastan or something. He made everyone’s wand but Bella I think. Come on I need help here! I’ve wasted too much time waiting on you.” Sirius fumed.

 

“What is the trouble?” Emelia sighed.

 

“I’m going to be bloody grandfather! I can’t negotiate a bonding contract if I’m supposedly an escaped murderer!” Sirius snarled.

 

“Alright, I get it. Lucius go fetch me Kingsley and Chadwick respectively.”

 

Lucius nodded and slipped out of the office.

 

“I believe that Peasegood is in charge of the evidence. I’ll have him fetch the wands in question. I’ll have to send for Lady Augusta. She’ll be furious with me but she’s about the only member of the Council of Magical Law who would agree to sit as judge and whose judgement won’t be questioned.” Emelia mused just before she sent a patronus to summon Augusta.”

 

“You’ll need a scribe who has experience with a sensitive trial. Why don’t you call in Percy Weasley and make him take a confidentiality vow.” Sirius offered.

 

Why he wasn’t extremely fond of the boy, he knew due to Arthur and Albus’ comments that Percy had been a part of Harry’s trial last summer.

 

“I’ll call him in. the only trouble is that he works for Fudge and Fudge’s office is under fire for the Death Eater Attacks, Umbridge and the Lilithean trouble. Some folks the Halfbloods particularly have been complaining about wanting Dumbledore back.” Emelia muttered under her breath pacing.

 

The wheels to have Sirius’ innocence proven were turning slowly…

 

But since Emelia had already had to deal with her own family’s stigma of an illegitimate pregnancy she would be the only one who would understand Sirius’ worry…

 

XooooooX

 

Even though it was a Saturday Andromeda flooed right into Filius’ office in the Headmaster’s Tower…

 

Filius looked up from his specially adjusted chair by the hearth, “Andromeda what a surprise.”

 

“I don’t have time for niceties Filius. I need to know what House a wizard named Jacob Sagittarius Levey was in.”

 

“Levey? He is in Ravenclaw, same as his mother. He’s especially close to the Krum boys, when Viktor was picked to come as a Triwizard Champion Candidate for Durmstrang, his younger brother Mikhail decided he wanted to attend at Hogwarts and Levey transferred over the summer. He was sorted just before the World Cup, apparently his mother, who was one my former Eagles works for the Krums.” Filius frowned. “I believe he is a Seventh Year this fall…”

 

“I need to speak to his mother, can you contact Charlie and have him send for Viktor? I believe that they are bonded.” Andromeda was terse, bordering on rude.

 

“Is something the matter?”

 

“I am telling you this in the strictest confidence, Levey is Sirius’ illegitimate son and he somehow escaped my testing. He has sired quadruplets Filius. The girl is young, a Caterina Zabini.”

 

She’s a quiet one, tiny even. Not much taller then me actually. I believe she is in Slytherin, she missed her exams.”

 

“They will need to either be made up or excused. Her parents removed her due to illness, which was in truth pregnancy and Pomfrey misdiagnosed her as pregnant with twins. Since she is about to begin her OWL year it is imperative that some decision be made quickly before she goes into labour. She will likely give birth in the next two weeks and then she’ll be worried over her children. Even with Wizarding healing it will be at least a month before they will be allowed to least St. Mungos’ paediatric intensive care wing. She will be lucky if she can have any of them with her when she returns to school in September.”

“In light of returning students being parents presently or in upcoming months, I will be arranging for the hearths in their apartments to be hooked up to their homes and St. Mungos for emergencies. Those students will be allowed to move in any time three days before September first so they can bypass the train. It would be foolish to subject infants to an enclosed environment such as the Hogwarts Express or even Hogsmeade. I will retrieve the exams, in light of Miss Zabini’s pregnancy I am sure that both Severus and Horace will excuse the practical portion of the exam provided that she scores well on the written because it will compose of her entire grade. I’ll owl her father about when she can come take them.”

 

“I have given her an emergency portkey that will transport her direct to the maternity paternity ward at St. Mungos. Any expecting student who has not delivered by the last week of August will be given the same.”

 

“Understood.” Filius nodded. He sent his eagle patronus for Charlie to ask for him to send Viktor to him at once.

 

Andromeda sat opposite Filius to wait.

 

XooooooX

 

Sirius was pacing and impatient when Lucius returned with Kingsley and Chadwick Montague.

 

With Augusta and Percy arriving nearly on top of them…

 

The four newcomers were very confused.

 

“Sirius needs to be proven innocent and proven today. Kingsley I need Sirius and Peter to submit to Legilimency to verify their memories of the circumstances of both the attack on the Potters and the supposed death of Peter Pettigrew. Augusta I know that Peter is blood and his faked death must be painful, you have the right to refuse to sit in judgement as the,”

 

“I’ll do it. I thought another member of the council was handling it. I know that Fudge would refuse to be a part of it as would Umbridge and you couldn’t because you were heading the investigation.” Lady Longbottom interrupted her.

 

“Very well, Chadwick I need you to floo to the Rue de Leon and fetch Louis Ollivander. His expertise is needed in this case and he’s being called as a witness to declare what wand he made for Sirius.”

 

Augusta held up a hand, “If you’ll give me a material witness summons I’ll fill it out. Louis Ollivander?”

 

“Yes, I believe he is a relation of the Lestranges. A great uncle or something a bit far removed.” Lucius nodded, “If I remember correctly, his mother was Guienevere Ollivander and she bonded to Reginald Lestrange who is Rodolphus’ great-grandfather. While I wouldn’t consider Rodolphus a close friend, I did know him decently because our fathers were in Slytherin.”

 

Augusta wrote up the legal summons for Ollivander as a material witness, “Bring him in willing if possible but hostile is fine.”

 

Chadwick snorted but nodded turning on his heel and leaving.

 

Kingsley escorted Sirius out with Sancus in tow as his solicitor to ensure that his rights were protected.

 

Leaving Lucius behind to witness Percy being sworn to confidentiality vow likely cast by Emelia and spoken by Augusta.

 

XooooooX

 

While waiting for Charlie’s bonded Viktor to arrive, Filius said quietly, “You haven’t had one of my granddaughters or a Greengrass girl as a patient have you?”

 

Andromeda shook her head, “No.”

 

Filius nodded, “I suppose you thought that the silence on the part of the Greengrasses was due entirely to the trouble with the Pucey-Zabini pregnancy?”

 

Andromeda frowned, “I did. I know that Adrian hasn’t heard from his Greengrass relations since Harry’s bonding.”

 

“I’ve had to negotiate with them, they discovered that the middle girl Maia was pregnant. She was ill when they attended Harry’s bonding so she wasn’t present. Maia has since bonded to my youngest granddaughter Hippolyte. I’m told that the prospective due date is likely December since she seems to have fallen pregnant in nearly March and witch sired pregnancies are closer to ten months.” Filius sighed, “Can you keep an eye on them? I’m rather nervous. Their father was a happy accident for us and well they are my favourites even if I’m not supposed to have any. My great granddaughter Gemma is also in Slytherin and she too has sired a daughter with a witch, Septima Vector and Aurora Sinistra’s daughter Serotina.”

 

“It seems that your family is growing that is promising.”

 

“Jeremy Stretton is my great-grandson and he too sired a child.”

 

“Yes with Felicity Eastchurch.” Andromeda nodded.

 

Before they could discuss it further, they heard the sound of quiet conversation and the noise of the moving staircase.

 

It wasn’t very long before Charlie Krum nee Weasley; Hogwarts’ new Care of Magical Creatures Professor stepped into the Headmaster’s office with his bonded Viktor Krum who was wearing a Quidditch uniform.

 

“Yoo sent for me?” Viktor frowned.

 

Andromeda nodded, “I need to get in contact with an acquaintance of yours, Jacob,”

 

Viktor stiffened, “What do yoo need to talk to Jacob about?”

 

Charlie frowned, “Jacob? That kid who follows your brother Mikhail around like a bodyguard?”

 

“He sired a child via Lilithean with a Slytherin witch. Are you aware of his parentage?”

 

“If you mean do I know he’s illegitimate? Of course, he’s a decent kid.” Viktor said stiffly.

 

“I meant his sire is aware of the impending pregnancy and is willing to offer up an inheritance to help speed things up. I need to speak with his mother immediately.”

 

“She won’t discuss his father, she’s always been silent on the subject.” Viktor scowled.

 

“I don’t care what she has to say about his father, my cousin is adamant about helping. He has to be bonded within two days if he wishes to avoid making his own children illegitimate.” Andromeda snapped.

 

Viktor flinched, snapping his fingers to summon an elf that he addressed in Bulgarian.

 

The elf nodded and vanished with a pop.

 

“Ivan will bring Otec, Ms. Levey and Jacob.” Viktor muttered.

 

“Thank you, I understand you would be protective of a close friend of the family but this is important.” Andromeda said stiffly.

 

Now the waiting began anew…

 

XooooooX

 

As soon as Percy took the confidentiality vow, he and Augusta slipped out to prepare a courtroom.

 

 

Leaving Emelia to bring the files of Sirius’ arrest and previous sentence to review.

 

By the time Kingsley returned with Sirius, Chadwick had arrived with Louis Ollivander.

 

The party slipped out to the prepared courtroom.

 

Luckily it was the weekend and the ministry was rather empty.

 

The ‘trial’ was perfunctory.

 

Emelia was forced to sit as the prosecutor while Sancus stood as the defence.

 

Kingsley was interviewed as to the arrest of Pettigrew and the Interrogator’s report.

 

The Interrogator was called upon to elaborate on the report.

 

Their memories of the casting of the Fidelius on the Potters’ safe house during the later part of the Wizarding War with Voldemort, the identity of the persons involved as well as the night the Potters died, the incident in the Muggle World that killed twelve Muggles and damaged the street had been examined.

 

No one was really surprised that the use of the Fidelius was Albus Dumbledore’s idea, he was originally pushing to be made the Secret Keeper but the Potters had argued for Sirius. Sirius on the other hand had claimed that Pettigrew was a better choice because he was safer. No one would suspect them of choosing Pettigrew.

 

Sirius had offered up his memories of Fudge violating the new prohibition by giving him a Daily Prophet, how he realised that Pettigrew had faked his death and was actually alive, as well as how he had escaped Azkaban and Hogwarts after being captured.

 

The interrogator was satisfied as to the authenticity of the memories and that they were untampered with.

 

The wands were tested by Kingsley and examined by Louis who testified that Sirius Black’s wand that he was paired with in his shop in the Rue de Leon district of Paris had been a Blood Wood and Leprechaun hair wand. Kingsley’s test of what the last curse cast by the wands proved that Pettigrew’s had cast the Blasting Curse while Black’s last spell was a shield charm, before that was a stunner and the Incarcerous.

 

Given Black’s temper that was almost as well known as his youthful sex addict ways, that was surprising that he’d attempted to arrest Pettigrew rather then to kill him outright when the Aurors and Hit Wizards were allowed to use the Unforgivables.

 

Given the lack of evidence as to Sirius’ guilt in the betrayal of the Potters, the conspiracy in their murders, the ‘Murder of Peter Pettigrew’ or the deaths of twelve Muggles Sirius was declared innocent of all charges.

 

The previous charges as to his escape from Azkaban were dropped due to his having not received a trial before thus his imprisonment was unlawful.

 

However he was found guilty of failing to register as an Animagus, although the crime was usually punished by a year in prison in light of Sirius have served twelve years in Azkaban he was released due to time served. Sirius was ordered to register as an animagus within twenty-four hours to avoid having to pay a fine if he wished to have his original wand returned. Augusta also ordered that the Ministry back pay him for twelve years, reinstate his Ministry Health care and status as an Auror. Despite his protests about wanting to quit, he was put on medical leave until he was cleared by both a regular healer and a mind healer because his imprisonment in the Dementor patrolled part of Azkaban prison.

 

Augusta was feeling rather generous and ordered Sancus to file for claims against the Pettigrew and Crouch estates for unlawful imprisonment, framing and slander as well as suing Fudge who was likely complacent in the entire affair. Harry Potter was placed under the temporary joint custody of Lady Andromeda Black-Tonks and Remus Lupin until he was either graduated from Hogwarts or Sirius was deemed healthy enough to be named guardian of his godson.

 

So Sirius was declared a free man all in the space of a few hours. 

 

Emelia had her secretary arrange for an emergency press conference during the trial, it was a foregone conclusion that since Pettigrew had a Dark Mark burned on his arm and that he was alive that Sirius was innocent of most of what he was imprisoned for.

 

Escorted by Kingsley Shacklebolt of the Aurors and Chadwick Montague of the Hit Wizards, Emelia made her way to the Atrium of the Ministry via lift.

 

She was flanked by Augusta, Sirius, Lucius and Sancus Malfoy.

 

Immediately after exiting the lift, cameras flashed and the assembled reporters which included Rita Skeeter of **The Daily Prophet** , Dominique Renoir of **The Franciscan Herald** , Xenos Lovegood nee Malfoy of **The Quibbler** as well as others.

 

“Quiet!” Emelia said sharply.

 

Instantly the reporters fell silent.

 

“For those who need the reminder, my name is Madam Emelia Meissa Bones. I am currently the Head of the Department of Magical Law appointed by the Minister of Magic who is at present Minister Cornelius Fudge. Now for quite some time now you have had reports that the search for escaped prisoner Sirius Orion Black were on going. I have more up to date news on the matter of Auror Black. He turned himself in and due to new evidence that was dealt with including the delivery and arrest of the thought deceased Petrus Alwyn Pettigrew better known as ‘Peter’ and Azkaban Escapee Bellatrix Media Lestrange nee Black, Sirius Black has been proved Innocent of all previous charges. He is to be treated as an innocent man; the circumstances of his lack of trial in the wake of the perceived death of You-Know-Who will continue to be investigated. I expect this news to appear in the Evening edition of the papers. Sirius is innocent, it is the judgement of Lady Augusta Longbottom, member of the Council of Magical Law that he be paid back wages for the last fourteen years, his status as an Auror be returned and be placed on medical leave. Information into his false and illegal imprisonment will be released at the proper time, rest assured that this incident will be properly investigated and the persons responsible for such a travesty of justice will be punished if they live. I will not be taking questions. Thank you for attending and I hope that you will see fit to print this. If it is not printed in both **The Evening Prophet** and **The Daily Prophet** I am sure that the House of Black will be glad to include you in its suit. Good day.”

 

The reporters shouted questions.

 

Sirius and Sancus stepped forward onto the platform.

 

“Mr. Black,”

 

Sirius scowled, “That is incorrect, I am Lord Black.”

 

“I was under the impression that you were disowned.” Rita Skeeter said with a malicious smile.

 

Sirius snorted, “By my mother yes, my father never legally had me disowned. The title and estate were held in trust for me first by my mother who was told that she was the Wizarding executor until her death or the heir came forward. Mother was under the impression that the heir was my second cousin Draco Malfoy.”

 

“Is it true that Draco Malfoy is bonded to Harry Potter?” a reporter shouted.

 

“Is it true that they share two sons?” another asked loudly.

 

“Yes to both but I have nothing more to say on that subject. I assumed the title after my escape, both the Department of Magical Law and the Goblins recognise me as Lord Black. My godson Harry Potter has been granted to wizard guardians until I am no longer on medical leave. I will be focusing on healing from my illegal incarceration, building a relationship with my family and tending to the Black Estate.”

 

“Will you be returning to the Aurors?”

 

Sirius shrugged, “I am…undecided. I feel a large amount of betrayal, I was a loyal servant of the Ministry and a dutiful Auror yet I was thrown into Azkaban without trial and accused of betraying my cousin who was my best friend and conspiring to having him, his bonded and my own godson murdered. Anyone who really knew me would have known that I was trying my damnedest to separate myself from the Dark Family. I had joined the Order of the Phoenix, I was an Auror and I had no contact with my family other then with my cousin Healer Andromeda Black-Tonks, who I have reinstated to the family. I have returned her vaults and granted her inheritance left to her by both her parents and my father, which were withheld by my mother. I will be filing papers with the Ministry to have her bonding to Edwin Chaim Tonks formally recognised and her status as a member of the Black family restored. Her daughter Nymphadora Abigail Tonks who has recently joined the Smith Family has been granted a trust vault as is due to an acknowledged Black heiress, a worthy bride price was paid out to Madam Smith and the dowry that was due to Deborah Smith was paid. Bellatrix was disowned, her Bonded Rodolphus’ Estate seized by myself due to her bonding. It will be dealt with at the appropriate time. Now if you’ll excuse me, familial duty calls.”

 

Reporters called out more questions by Kingsley and Chad escorted Sirius, Sancus and Lucius to the floo.

 

The party flooed to Sancus’ Diagon Alley offices where they set down a bonding contract proposal, filed out birth certificates to file with the Department of Magical Children and the Gringotts for Sirius’ illegitimate son, decided an amount to fill a trust vault, the appropriate bride price for a witch who proved fertile enough to be carrying quadruplets and the future inheritance for Sirius’ son.

 

Due to inheritance laws recorded in the Gringotts’ registered entail only a legitimate son could inherit the Black estate owned by Lord Black including the family title.

 

Sirius could however grant his inheritance of the house formerly named Grimsby and that he’d rechristened Baskerville Hall in honour of a Muggle book that Lily had given him one Solstice called Hound of the Baskervilles in the dubious honour of his animagus form being the same sort of canine as the hound in the story.

 

He had lost nearly seventeen years of his son’s life, he would apologise for not being there for him. He hadn’t known but he wished he had, while he acknowledged his immaturity at the time he wouldn’t have wanted to have an illegitimate son.

 

Hindsight was always twenty-twenty, it was all well and good to say that he would have agreed to bond to a witch for the sake of a child but at barely seventeen and not yet graduated Sirius was horribly afraid that he would have reacted the same as his cousin-niece Tonks.

 

They were a lot alike; hot-headed, selfish, sex-fiends and Aurors.

 

Sirius had been very aware of her hero-worship before he was thrown in Azkaban and he was flattered by her following in his footsteps but he was disappointed that she hadn’t started an investigation as to his incarceration or had tried to help get him proved innocent.

 

What use was his being branded a murderer, traitor or escaped prisoner?

 

Was it to keep Harry a pawn for Albus to control? Why did the old man send Harry to the Dursleys?

 

Sirius put the thoughts out of his head and focused on doing his best on behalf of his son, he wasn’t sure what his ex-lover and mother of his child would have to offer but Sirius wanted to make Jacob’s current worth and future inheritance as large as possible. Sirius was willing to part with a bride price worthy of a future Lady Black even if Jacob wouldn’t be eligible to inherit the main Estate or titles.

 

XooooooX

 

It was much longer then Andromeda was comfortable with when the floo activated and three persons stepped out.

 

The younger of the two wizards looked exactly as she remembered her cousin looking like when her daughter was much younger and Sirius was going into his Seventh Year.

 

Andromeda rose imperiously, eying the boy critically but without disgust, rancour or annoyance. “Jacob Sagittarius I presume.”

 

The boy scowled at her, “And you would be?”

 

“Your sire’s eldest cousin Andromeda Black-Tonks.”

 

“My father is dead.” The boy said coldly.

 

Andromeda glared at his mother, “I’m sure she told you that to avoid troublesome questions. No I’m afraid that he is very much alive and wants to be a part of your life. He wasn’t even aware of your existence due to his being kidnapped and held captive against his will. Now that he is free and will soon be going about in public as such he is willing to grant you as much of an inheritance as he can.”

 

“I don’t need a sire.” The boy said with a familiar stubborn tone and up turned, distainful nose.

 

Andromeda turned to the presumed Mr. Krum and Jacob’s mother, “You are of course aware of the Lilithean situation?”

 

Both nodded.

 

The former Ravenclaw frowned, “I don’t know what game you are playing Mrs. Black-Tonks,”

 

“No game, Sirius was innocent of everything and it will be declared today and printed in the next edition of **The Evening Prophet** and **The Daily Prophet**. Now your son was visited by a Lilithean.”

 

The witch flinched, “What of it? Most of the sexually mature students would have been.”

 

“Most however did not sire offspring. You removed your son before I could examine him, according to my exam of a young witch late this morning and the Black Family Tapestry your son is my cousin’s eldest child and Jacob has sired four babies.”

 

Jacob stiffened, “Really? Somehow I doubt that, I have not slept with any witch. My mother has taught me to respect women.”

 

“Good for her, I would hate for you to have inherited your sire’s looseness. Now, whatever your current feelings on the issue is they are your children and I’m sure that you would not want to abandon your children or their mother as a part of you no doubt feel that your sire did. He is willing to pay for the bride price on your behalf, he will likely offer you his own inherited property that was deeded to him before he was made Lord Black. I suspect he will grant you his own trust Vault now that he has access to the Main Black Vault. Whether you intend to ever use or accept them is beside the point.” Andromeda said sternly. “The mother of your children is a Lady, her father’s only heir and while you had the misfortune to not be born legitimate you will need to appear as properly well-off to ask for her hand. You are expecting two sons and two likely identical twin daughters. One of whom, likely the Firstborn son will be granted the title and the entire Zabini Estate.”

 

“Is it a quiet Slytherin Fourth Year?” Jacob asked curiously.

 

“Her name is Caterina Arrosa Zabini and due to the circumstances of her pregnancy, you will need to be bonded with in two days preferably less. Were you to fail to do so she will likely be cast out of her family, her inheritance voided and the entire Zabini estate will be passed to her cousin Blaise by the goblins because it likely must be given to a wizard who is the closest in blood would be Blaise.”

 

“I thought you said you hadn’t slept with anyone.” His mother said curtly.

 

Andromeda cast a spell to detirmine how many sexual partners Jacob had had and it had zero. The trouble was that it numbered anyone in the room…

 

Charlie had three, Viktor two, his father one, Jacob’s mother one, herself one and Filius surprisingly had three.

 

She smirked, “My apologies the spell’s effectiveness is determined by the magical strength of the caster.”

 

“I would like to meet this girl to see proof that her offspring are my Jacob’s…” the witch said gruffly.

 

“I will want to discuss Jacob’s worth with his sire, he is a very talented student who has been essentially a ward of the Krum family since he was quite young. I have high hopes for him and he is promised employment within my company if he wishes it.” The elder wizard who looked a lot like Viktor only without the slightly wonky nose that was a result no doubt of Bludgers to the face spoke with a eastern European accent.

 

“Very well.” Andromeda conceded, “If you wish to give us your floo address then I will pass it to his sire and you can arrange to speak with him and our family solicitor in the morning.”

 

Mr. Krum Sr. nodded, “That will do. If possible I would like to attend his meeting with the sire of the bearer of Jacob’s children.”

 

“I suspect that would be more then probable.” Andromeda shrugged, “Since this is well in hand I will pass the information onto Sirius.”

 

With the matter tended to satisfactorily, Andromeda was the first to leave albeit reluctantly flooing directly to Sancus’ Diagon Alley office to give Sirius a report on her meeting with Jacob and his mother…

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> A/N: A few questions for my wonderful new and returned readers, between now and the reposting of the boys birth I have a question. The grandparents of their kids will include mostly honourary on Harry's side but the list is as follows: Lucius [and his mate], Sirius, Remus [and Sev], plus Andromeda and Ted. The question is what the boys should grow up calling them? I want each grandparent to have a special name like granddad, grandpa, Nono, Nana, Nona, Grand'mere ect. I read a fic that had Lucius prospectively called 'glamfather' which was short for glamourous grandfather. Give me ideas people!
> 
> For those of you interested since I had to rewrite the prologue to be able to repost this story on ff.net I combined the two here so if you want a peek at more of drarry shared dreams the 'seeking dreams' and not the Lilithean caused ones you can go read it!


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

 

 

July 29, 1996

 

 

The morning after Remus bonded to Severus, Hermione was fetched and brought to Grimmauld.

 

Scorpius and Orion’s Wiccaning was planned for Harry’s birthday.

 

Mostly because it was a sort of holiday and most of their guests would make it.

 

Even Dean who promised to attend if it was during the day…

 

The trouble with being expectant parents at sixteen was that honeymoons were practically impossible.

 

Hermione was very nervous when Professor Lupin arrived to retrieve her. “Professor?”

 

“Hello Hermione are you already?” her former Defence professor said when she let him in.

 

“Mum and Dad already left for the clinic, we already said our goodbyes.” Hermione said quietly, “Are you sure it’s okay for me to come for a visit?”

 

“Harry wants you there, Draco promised to behave and Sirius didn’t seem to mind. If Sirius and Severus can tolerate one another then I’m sure that you and Draco will do the same.” Remus shrugged as he grabbed a hold of her trunk.

Then Hermione locked up and followed Remus to a secluded part of her neighbourhood before they Apparated away.

 

XooooooX

 

Harry had been pacing nervously all morning and the boys were picking up his agitation.

 

Finally Draco transfigured one of the regular chairs into a rocking chair with a padded seat and instructed Dippy to put Scorpius in his Green Etoile baby rocker and Orion in his Ho! Tamale one to soothe the boys.

 

“Hermione will be here on time, Remus went to fetch her. She already promised to behave and she sent you all those gifts, which are perfectly safe. I doubt that witch has a cruel bone in her body.”

 

Harry sighed, “I haven’t seen her in weeks and she’s never seen the boys. I didn’t even have the courage to tell her their names…what if she didn’t get The Quibbler?”

 

“Then she’ll have twice the surprise…” Draco said gently.

 

While Harry was looking forward to introducing his sons to Hermione well he was nervous…

 

He did love her like a bossy elder sister, she was a bit like a pre-Head Boy Percy sometimes but he was very fond of her. More so because she, unlike Ron, had at least promised to be fair and give Draco a chance because Harry loved him. He let Draco rock him and kiss his hair as he held him gently.

 

His nerves were sadly less then calmed…

 

Hermione’s arrival and her proven courteous treatment of Draco would be the only thing that would set his likely unmerited worries to rest.

 

XooooooX

 

Sirius had arranged to meet Viktor’s father, his son and the boy’s mother at Sancus’ Diagon Alley office.

 

It was a nerve-wracking experience, he wasn’t really ready to be a parent to be honest and he had dithered on how to find the boy. If his grandchildren were born illegitimate it would be his fault.

 

He wasn’t even sure if the Black family’s Gringotts registered entail would allow one of the boys to be named his heir or if he’d have to leave it to Harry.

 

He was even more sure he needed to have those sessions with Ted that he was loathing, he still had horrifying memories of that time he was asked to watch his cousin-niece Nymphadora. He’d never been around a young child unsupervised so he didn’t realise the necessity of having his broom put away where a curious two-year-old couldn’t find it.

 

Being an unenlightened idiot he’d brought it planning to fly back over to James’ home instead of flooing.

 

Andromeda had flooed him in a slight panic when she was summoned to St. Mungos in an emergency and Ted wasn’t due to return from his own shift for at least half an hour.

 

In that time Nymphadora had stolen his adult broom tried to fly it and managed to make a mess by breaking things and her own arm as well as getting a concussion. Ted had returned home to find him panicked, terrified of Andromeda’s reaction and subsequent punishment as well as his daughter having a concussion.

 

There was a knock

 

“Come in.” Sancus called out.

 

The door opened.

 

An older version of Viktor entered the room followed by a familiar witch who looked older and more careworn then he remembered but it had been about eighteen years since he’d seen Marrianne Levey. She was still a pretty Muggleborn witch but he didn’t feel any real attraction for her.

 

His eyes were pulled to a boy who looked exactly like him at that age just as Andromeda said…

 

Sirius’ voice was hoarse with feeling, “Jacob?”

 

The boy scowled at him, “Yes. Since you look like me only older, I suspect you’re my sire.”

 

Sirius held out his hands, “I’m not here to take you from your mother if that’s what you’re worried about. I was a right prat when I was your age, immature and sexually irresponsible. I was surprised to see you on the tapestry but I hadn’t a clue how to find you. I want this decided as soon as possible before those kids of yours end up illegitimate because of my cowardice. If that happens I’ll never forgive myself.”

 

“What are you offering?” Krum ground out.

 

“My personal residence of Baskerville Hall and my vault from Uncle Alphard, they are the only things I own outright. Everything else was deeded to me as Lord Black, I wish I could give you everything you ought to be entitled to as my son but I can’t. According to the Black entail I can’t even make your son my heir.” Sirius said with a wince.

 

“I don’t need your money.” Jacob glared.

 

Sirius sighed, “I know you don’t, it’s your choice if you chose to live there. If you don’t, you can always sell it back to me and I’ll pay you exactly what it’s worth contents and all. Your witch is a lady and an heiress so you’ll need to have proof that you’re worth something financially or have hopes of an inheritance. If I don’t support you in this proposal it will make your suit weaker and with the tenuous nature of her pregnancy we need it done sooner rather then later. Sancus has the value already typed up and has mocked up a proposal bonding contract that your mother and Mr. Krum are more then welcome to peruse.”

 

Mr. Krum accepted the contract with Jacob’s mother looking over his shoulder.

 

After a few moments of silence, the man spoke.

 

“It is exceedingly fair, I didn’t expect you to offer up so much and a business location in Diagon Alley as well?”

 

Sirius shrugged, “My Uncle Alphard was my godfather and when I was disowned he set about to make sure I had a home and money. When he died he left me all of his personal assets much to my mother’s fury. His bonded had already provided for their three children so I suppose she didn’t much care. The business location is being held until later, with his already receiving a vault and a house I figured it didn’t matter much. I’m not keen on returning to the Auror ranks even if they’ll have me. I decided I’d rather go into business for myself and reopen Uncle Alphard’s detective business.”

 

“You really want to give up being an Auror?” Jacob asked incredulously.

 

Sirius shrugged, “At least two of them knew I was innocent and didn’t do a damn thing to help me until they were ordered to do so by the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Jeez all they needed was Pettigrew, my memories and to test our wands to see who blew up the freaking street. It sure as heck wasn’t me blowing up a Muggle street I knew better. Nor did I have the Dark Mark unlike that cowardly traitor. I couldn’t have betrayed James like that he was blood and I’m Harry’s godfather, the magic binding us together would have killed me if I considered it. It’s sort of like the Unbreakable Vow, I promised to protect him and if I’d handed him over to You-Know-Who then I would have broken it wouldn’t I?”

 

Jacob seemed appeased by the comment and went back to his previous silence while Mr. Krum and Sirius hashed out a proper list of the assets that Jacob would bring to the bonding were their proposal accepted.

 

Jacob’s mother stayed to the fringe of the room, her dark brown eyes on Sirius…

 

XooooooX

 

Harry was half-asleep due to Draco’s rocking when he heard his name called softly.

 

“Harry?”

 

Harry bolted up, “Hermione? We’re in the drawing room.”

 

Hermione appeared into the open doorway looking anxious, “Hi Harry.”

 

Harry swallowed, “Aren’t you going to come in?”

 

“Yes Granger won’t you?” Draco echoed.

 

Harry treated him to a glare.

 

“I mean Hermione.” Draco said begrudgingly.

 

“Um hello Draco.” Hermione said nervously.

 

Harry slipped out of the transfigured rocking chair, padded over to Orion and scooped him up out of his rocker, “This is the Potter heir, Orion Lucian.”

 

Hermione tiptoed over, gushing quietly, “He looks just like you except for the eyes…”

 

“He’s got some flecks of green so we think he’ll get my mum’s eyes.” Harry grinned.

 

Draco ended the transfiguration on the chair, picking up a protesting Scorpius, “This is my heir, Scorpius Malfoy.”

 

“He looks just like you, is that normal?” Hermione frowned.

 

“Everyone says how much I look like my dad.” Harry shrugged, “And its obvious that Draco looks very much like Lucius.”

 

“Is it possible that you and Orion have a creature inheritance as well?” Hermione asked curious.

 

Harry gasped, “You’ve got to be kidding.”

 

Draco was smug as he drawled, “Really? His being a magical creature would be intriguing…”

 

Harry growled, “What if I don’t want to be one?”

 

Draco scowled, “Are you kidding me? It’s not like Magic herself would listen if she so chose. You won’t know until your birthday anyway.”

 

Harry shuddered, “You mean I’ll be more of a freak? People will treat me even worse…just look how they treat Remus…”

 

Draco snorted, “Do you think for one moment that father would allow anyone to mistreat us? Or that he would allow anyone to mistreat Uncle Severus’ bonded? That Werewolf legislation never passed you know. Father kept having it tossed back to committee hoping to have people loose interest in it. Once the Werewolves who never harmed anyone were legally discriminated against then, who would be next?”

 

“Veela perhaps?” Hermione piped up.

 

“Of course. That could not be allowed.” Draco said pompously, “Just because father couldn’t reach his Veela at the time didn’t mean that he could allow such discrimination to stand. He wouldn’t want that sort of treatment for me.”

 

Hermione gaped at him, “Are you telling me that Lucius Malfoy is actually a good person? He gave that diary to Ginny!”

 

“Ginny is a brat who wants what’s mine.” Draco snorted, “Pardon me if I don’t much care.”

 

Harry patted his arm, “Now Draco such a venomous tone is not appropriate near the boys.”

 

“Of course.” Draco said in an apologetic tone.

 

Hermione giggled behind her hand at them.

 

Harry proceeded to brag about his children and his bonded with Hermione listening politely and Draco smug until they were called away to eat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> A/N: BTW Emelia is not a typo! It has the same pronunciation as Amelia in this story just like Anne and Ann sound the same or Cristina, Kristina and Christina. Most of my Bones family members will have a name that starts with an 'E'.
> 
> For those of you who are new readers- the current found number of pregnancies have already been decided and most of the children named. It is possible that more will be 'discovered' later perhaps some students that were removed from Hogwarts or even a professor. Not sure yet...


	44. Chapter 43

 

Chapter 43

 

July 29,1996 [still]

 

 

Harry and Draco were just about to escort Hermione to lunch in the repaired dining room when Neville was announced by Dippy.

 

Harry frowned, “What’s up Neville?”

 

Neville held out invitations, “A bonding reception invitation for Harry and his Bondmate, an invitation to Miss Hermione Granger, one for Healers Tonks, this is for Lord Malfoy and guest and another for Professor Snape. I’m off to deliver one to Mal and Greg, thought I’m not quite sure why. Oh and if you note my birthday party will be after the reception.”

 

Hermione flinched, “Why would Pavarti invite me? We’re not exactly friends…”

 

Neville shrugged, “Probably the same reason she invited Pansy to be part of her bridal party. She’s just extremely happy and wants to share her happiness with everyone. I can somewhat understand the feeling.”

 

Hermione swallowed, “Really?”

 

Neville blushed, “I’m bonded to Luna.”

 

Hermione blinked, “I didn’t know.”

 

Neville shrugged, “It’s okay, we were never officially dating, we merely had mutual feelings…”

 

“That must be nice…” Hermione murmured looking down at her feet.

 

“You’re a great girl Hermione, you’ll make someone very happy someday.” Neville said politely before leaving to deliver more invitations on behalf of Dean most likely.

 

XooooooX

 

Andromeda had reluctantly arranged for Caterina Zabini to take her Fourth Year exams at Hogwarts including her, Salazar help them, potions practical. Of course that meant that Andromeda had to cast a mild pregnancy stasis charm and get Caterina to promise to floo or portkey to St. Mungos in case of emergency.

 

She was wary of it but it was unrealistic to allow Caterina to attend her Fifth Year without sitting the exams and given the stress of a multiple pregnancy it was just one less thing for Caterina to worry about…

 

After the contract proposal was finalized between Jacob’s parents, his prospective employer and Sancus, it would be delivered to Caterina’s father sometime today…

 

The when wasn’t Andromeda’s problem, it was the health of her patient and in Caterina’s case knowing that her children would be born legitimate would go a long way in reducing her stress…

 

Also knowing for certain that her feelings were being returned by Jacob even if Slytherins didn’t often discuss _feelings_ …

 

The exams would take place all day with loo breaks and snacks; Caterina’s meeting with Jacob would take place over dinner here after Caterina was officially checked as a maternity patient…

 

While looked like Sirius, Andromeda had hopes that his Ravenclaw mother tempered Sirius’ less then desirable characteristics.

 

XooooooX

 

 

It was after five when Caterina arrived, looking mentally and physically exhausted.

 

Andromeda immediately led her to a room in the Maternity/Paternity wing where soon-to-deliver bearers stayed until after the birth…

 

Once she had Caterina on a bed she took the girl’s temperature, pulse and blood pressure. After ascertaining that the girl’s pulse was too high and her pressure too low.

 

“I knew making you take the Herbology exam would do this…” Andromeda fumed. “I told Pomona to take it easy on you. You’d think that having two mothers and being bonded to a woman that she would be more aware…”

 

There was a knock on the door to Caterina’s room and Aednat stuck her head in, “Healer? A Jacob Levey is here…”

 

Andromeda nodded, “Send him in, that meal I wanted sent up for Miss Caterina should be sent in immediately and the potion for low blood pressure as well. That is if you still want him to join you for supper as that you can talk. No funny business, I am a mother and as a healer I am forbidding it due to the dangers to you unborn children.”

 

Caterina blushed, “I wouldn’t…”

 

“Good, as unheard of as it is to be legally bound without consummation we have no choice in this matter…” Andromeda said sharply.

 

The door opened and Aednat let Jacob in, “Master Jacob Levey Healer. I’ll return with the potions, I sent Mediwitch Carol for the meal.”

 

“Very good.” Andromeda nodded, “Jacob no funny business and make sure Lady Caterina eats everything and drinks her potions.”

 

Jacob flinched, “I’m not a fool.”

 

“It’s customary to remind expecting parents, especially young ones that intercourse is unwise with a pregnancy in such a delicate stage.” Andromeda sniffed before leaving the two alone.

 

They needed to speak if only to discuss their upcoming legal bonding and how they hoped to proceed through school with a possible for infants. After all, Caterina would be an OWL student and Jacob, in his final NEWT year. Given the amount of maternal relations support or lack of it, it would be wise for them to consider how childcare should be arranged especially with infants who are more likely to be weaker then most and premature…

 

XoooooooX

 

Sirius was nervous, he’d accompanied Sancus because it was the proper thing but he was nervous as hell about doing this duty towards a son he’d never known of or met before Andromeda found his future daughter-in-law.

 

Sancus had contacted Lord Zabini and made an appointment with him prior to the dining hour in Britain because continental persons didn’t eat until much later.

 

They flooed into the Zabini’s primary residence in Basque between France and Spain, where they were met at the floo by a house elf who escorted them into the office belonging to Lord Zabini.

 

The man rose to meet them, “Antton Zabini at your service.”

 

Sirius bowed, “Lord Sirius Black at yours.”

 

“Yes the Healer’s Head of House…” Antton mused.

 

“Andromeda is close kin; my mother and her father were siblings. Now it is unfortunate that at the time of Jacob’s conception I was too young and irresponsible to be a parent. Luckily, Jacob’s mother realised this and saw to his raising. He is a very intelligent young man, he was at Durmstrang until his fifth year when he transferred to Hogwarts and was sorted into Ravenclaw, which is an House for intellectuals.”

 

“Jacob was a member of House Hræsvelgr at Durmstrang, its symbol is also an eagle and it too is known for the intelligence of its sons and daughters.” Branko Krum said gruffly.

 

Given the man’s stronger command of English compared to their first meeting, Sirius was suspicious that he was using a charm to translate their words into his mother tongue and his into theirs…

 

Sancus offered over the hastily but thorough bonding proposal to Lord Zabini.

 

The man accepted in and with the air of one quite versed in law Antton read the lengthy document before looking up, “What sort of dowry are you expecting?”

 

Sirius spoke for them, “Given that Caterina is your only child and is technically your heir, it would stand to reason that a majority of your estate would pass to her firstborn son. While my family’s estate is ineligible to be granted to Jacob or even his children, I passed on my personal holdings that he can pass one to the rest of their surviving children as to his own wish. I would recommend that whatever monetary dowry you chose to offer is to be settled upon their daughters, whether you choose to do the same with the bride price is up to you of course.”

 

“Caterina has an inheritance from her grandmothers that will pass to her after marriage that can be deeded to their daughters as well.” Antton admitted reluctantly.

 

“Then it is likely that one daughter will be granted residency at say Baskerville Hall and the other here, whether they live here or at the Hall following graduation is something that the two can discuss between them.” Sancus offered.

 

“I will accept your proposal and send it back with the addendum as to what Caterina will bring to the bonding.” Lord Zabini muttered.

 

Sirius nodded, “I do wish we had met under more pleasant circumstances but likely we would have either way given the mutual feeling between our children.”

 

Antton waved his hand, “I doubt under normal circumstances that I would have sanctioned such a match.”

 

To Sancus’ sardonic amusement, it was Branko Krum who was more visibly infuriated at the pronouncement than Sirius.

 

The three visiting wizards then took their leave with Branko flooing back to his own home in Bulgaria first before Sancus and Sirius flooed back to Sancus’ office in Diagon Alley.

 

Sirius smirked, “Well since I am a free man and I am soon-to-be a grandfather by blood and magic, I think I’ll go rejoice in my freedom and go purchase some small gifts for Jacob’s children and his future Bondmate. I was there when Draco and Harry were shopping so I have some idea of what they need. I remember there being a baby store here in Diagon called **The Rocking Bear** back when Lily was pregnant with Harry,is it still open?”

 

Sancus nodded, “It is, Celine preferred to shop at Celestine’s so I am more familiar with their products.”

 

Sirius shrugged, “That is where we took Harry and Draco, I just want to walk through Diagon Alley and marvel that I can do so as a free man.”

 

Sancus chuckled, “That is just so you…”

 

Sirius winked, “I know.” He walked out of Sancus’ office with a bit of his old swagger; his chin and nose up because he was a Black.

 

There was of course the expected whispering…

 

Sirius just kept going regardless of the whispers because of his pride.

 

He was however surprised when a voice called out to him.

 

“Sirius? Sirius is that really you?”

 

Sirius frowned when a slightly familiar blonde hurried towards him from the direction of Flourish and Blotts.

 

When the witch drew closer, a pout appeared on her lips, “I don’t believe it, you did forget me.”

 

His twelve years in Azkaban and his just over three years on the run had dimmed his memory a bit.

 

Sirius chuckled, “Charity? Charity Burbage, while I never. You were a cute little thing when you were working at the Ministry back in the early eighties.”

 

Charity blushed, “Then you do remember me!”

 

Sirius nodded, “Andromeda mentioned that a former girlfriend of mine had tried fighting my illegal imprisonment, was that you?”

 

The blonde witch nodded, “Yes but that Crouch was a jerk, he called me a silly besotted girl. I finished my Muggle Studies Mastery and my sister Irma helped me get a job at Hogwarts teaching the subject after the previous professor decided to take a year off before taking up the Defence Post.”

 

“The Defence Post, it’s still cursed I suppose. Severus is supposed to take it up this year, but Lucius said I might be considered for it for Harry’s final year.” Sirius shrugged.

 

“So what brings you out besides to bask in your freedom?” Charity chuckled knowingly.

 

Sirius flushed, “Well I…um…given my recklessness in my youth…you see…I had a kid.”

 

Charity sighed, “Well that’s not much of a surprise, how old are they and how did you learn about it?”

 

“He’s a Ravenclaw and going into his seventh year, he sired a child via the Lilithean with a younger witch. The witch is one of Andromeda’s patients,” Sirius shrugged as if to say ‘need I say more?’

 

Charity shook her head, “So you’re going to go buy a gift for them I suppose?”

 

“Well the bonding contract is nearly finalised and I’m a free man so I thought why ever not?” Sirius said with a nervous laugh.

 

“I’ve gone baby shopping with my sisters Faith and Connie so I can help if you like.” The blonde witch offered.

 

Sirius clasp one of her hands in his and beamed at her, “Would you? I would be ever so grateful!”

 

Charity chuckled, “Tone down the aura, you snatched me years ago you fool.”

 

Sirius offered her his arm and they headed towards **The Rocking Bear** together to pick out gifts for his grandbabies and their mum.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	45. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Patil sisters Bonding reception celebrating Pavarti bonding to Dean and Padma to Su Li as well as Neville's Birthday?

Chapter 44

 

July 30, 1996

 

Andromeda had taken the groups measurements after receiving her invitation to the bonding reception and dragged Hermione off to **Madam Malkin’s** , **Twilfitt and Tattings** as well as **Celestine’s** **Boutique** and **Andre Homme.**

 

Once Andromeda was satisfied they were ready and presentable, they each took hold of their invitation portkey and were whisked away.

 

Harry and Draco arrived with their sons, Lucius, Emelia, Remus and Severus.

 

Neville had arrived with his grandmother and Luna’s father Xenos Lovegood.

 

Seamus was there with Colin, his mother Niamh, his grandfather Killian and Grandmother Betina.

 

Dean was wearing the strangest clothes, a long white silk tunic decorated with beads and silver threads, matching trousers and weird shoes that were almost slippers. Standing at his side on the steps of the house was his sister-in-law Su Li.

 

Su Li was wearing a similar style outfit to Pavarti and Padma’s Yule Ball dresses only it was turquoise that was highly adorned with zardozi embroidery on paisley, which was edged with lavender while her sash had colours that were later noted to be in both Padma and Pavarti’s dresses.

 

Pavarti and Padma had following the nursery shopping spent all their time with their female relations. Lavender, Luna and Pansy had been invited to spend the previous night at the penthouse with the brides where they learned how to wear the beautiful ethnic clothing that was traditional.

 

They arrived with Dean’s sister Dana; Pavarti’s little sister Parina and various aunts and female cousins via portkey.

 

Pavarti was wearing a beaded high cut aqua and silver top that was scalloped around her bosom; on her head was a beaded silver and aqua headdress complete with a veil that cascaded over the back of her head, her baby bump was stretching above the hip-level silver skirt decorated with beads and silver threads that resembled peacock feathers. Wrapped around her was a similar coloured fabric that was variegated from aqua to a mauve, all it all it was quite similar to her Yule Ball outfit…

 

Her sister Padma, well it was presumably her sister because Pavarti would be the more flashily dressed, was wearing a pale bronze, almost cream outfit. She too had a veil but instead of silver thread, hers had gold, brown and white running through it mostly in daisy-like flowers. Her dress’s top was made from the same fabric of her veil, while the skirt had more browns in it with embroidered flowers and vines.

 

Pavarti had obviously procured similar style dresses for Lavender, Pansy and Luna who looked more like witnesses due to the matching style, especially since they arrived on the same portkey.

 

Lavender’s was of course lavender blue and Pavarti had likely helped them put on the unfamiliar outfits. It was layers of lavender blue chiffon embroidered with flowers and zardozi trimmed with a violet hand-tatted lace complete with an exotic shawl that Lavender had wrapped around her body properly.

 

Pansy’s was a dark chocolate silk bodice and skirt wrapped about her like a sheer black chiffon scarf that was edged in green velvet flowers on her it was stunning.

 

Luna’s shawl was the colour of saffron, in particular a golden shade with her extremely blessed baby belly clearly as on display as Pansy’s her skirt and top were a very Ravenclaw shade of blue which had white feathers all around the skirt. Her shawl had a silver design of paisley and zardozi over the red border.

 

Another surprise guest was Cho Chang; her attire was more conservative and she had not chosen to wear anything but her own ethnic dress and had a mauve coloured outfit similar to her Yule Ball dress robes.

 

With her was her friend Marietta Edgcombe, who was bonded to Marcus Belby who had on an elegantly cut violet dress that emphasized her own baby bump…

 

A girl who was Pavarti and Padma’s sister, was wearing an orange skirt edged in a gold, green and pink stripes, the pink border had a rose and vine silver embellishment. She had a green spangled top and a hot pink shawl.

 

There was a chocolate skinned girl about elevenish who had a turquoise sari paired with silver lavender with pink, red and blue paisley on the edge of the scarf.

 

With the noted exception of Padma and Su, the others were wearing matching silver slippers.

 

The bridal party were together, clumped up behind Pavarti and Padma who had their arms linked.

 

Neville, Ron and Vince were wearing traditional wizard dress robes didn’t have their wives on their arms as they entered the garden at the Dearborn’s family seat in Wales, Deerfield. While Vince and Neville looked perfectly at ease, Ron looked majorly uncomfortable. The ridiculously childish boy looked at if he hadn’t even wanted to come but it would look awkward if the spouse of Pavarti’s best friend didn’t even attend.

 

While Draco, Harry, Greg, Vince, Luna and Neville wore summer cloaks that bore the crests of their house.

 

The party was assembling on the emerald green lawn before the huge house; to the right was a huge glass conservatory that Neville was clearly itching to explore.

 

Lucius came with Emelia who was wearing a buttercup yellow suit that looked surprisingly fetching when paired with Lucius’ storm grey linen.

 

Hermione wore a royal sapphire Grecian dress robes that showed off her rarely displayed bosom, pale shoulders, flat stomach and wide hips. Her hair hung in perfect waves rather then her childhood bushy hair thanks no doubt to Andromeda Tonks. For a girl that rarely ever dressed up, she looked as if she’d stepped from heaven and was a goddess.

 

Andromeda’s were a shade of olive rather then Slytherin green, that made her chestnut hair shine with more lustre and her chocolate eyes stand out. Ted wore a well-cut Muggle with a tie that had the exact shade of olive running through it.

 

Seamus, who was wearing the traditional Wizarding dress robes pouted, “What be going on? How come ya didn’t call on me for the wedding?”

 

Dean winced, “We’ve still got the contract to sign and the reception, technically all you missed were the multitudinous vows and mantras in Hindi.”

 

“Technically, it’s the Chaturthikarma also known as the Nishekam.” Pavarti reprimanded gently as she approached her new home.

 

Dean winked at her in greeting before he sighed, “I respect your traditions but for me that’s a difficult word to say.”

 

Lucius cast a spell to keep Ron from seeing Draco, Harry or the boys…

 

Dean bowed holding out his hand, “As you father and brother will witness I have carried and tended the sacred fire to this our home. I have properly observed the mantras, in the presence of these guests and family I ask of you Pavarti will you enter into my home and take up the duties as its mistress? Will you see to all the duties of a proper Hindu wife? To be my partner in all things?”

 

Pavarti accepted it, “I will enter your home and I will accept such duties willingly for we are tied by a divine knot and sanctified by fire.”

 

“Padma, it is by your own wish and the blessing of your sister and her husband that we share this home. Will you willingly assist her as its mistress yet never stand between her and her husband?” Su asked in a variation of the traditional request.

 

Padma beamed up at Su, “I will assist my sister as is needed and together we will cherish our spouses, ensure that wholesome meals are served, manage the household funds so that we never starve, support our spouses in keeping in good health and nurturing them in poor, we will strive to ever be loyal to you and bring forth children to bless us for the next hundred years worth of happiness.”

 

With the requests given and answered, the two couples linked their right hands headed up the stone stairs to the front door.

 

Dean let Pavarti take a step into the open doorway with her right foot as per Hindu tradition before picking her up and carrying her over the threshold as per his family’s tradition.

 

As she was carried into Deerfield, Pavarti called out in a loud voice so that the guests could hear her, “I enter this house with a happy heart. May I give birth to children, who observe the path of righteousness! May this house that I enter today be prosperous forever and never be deficient in food. May this house be populated by people of virtue and pious thoughts.”

 

Padma followed with Su Li, taking care to enter right foot first and repeated the words.

 

The assembled Patil family spoke thirteen Veda mantras while the guests watched Pavarti, Dean, Padma and Su perform a fire ritual called the praavisya homam.

 

A translation spell was cast in the space so that the guests understood the newly married couple offered salutation to Agni Deva and asked for strength and nourishment to discharge the duties of a _grihasthas_ for the next one hundred years. After that, Pavarti and Padma shifted their position from the right side of their spouse to their left side.

 

Then Pavarti and Padma jointly recited a mantra invoking the gods for blessings of children and wealth to perform the duties of a householder.

 

As they finished, the two new wives lowered themselves into the lotus position.

 

Dean’s stepsisters Dana and Danielle plopped into their laps, with Dana staking a claim of sorts to Pavarti while the much younger Dani curled up in Padma’s.

 

Pavarti and Padma produced a peach and an apple that they handed to the girl as they recited another mantra.

 

The two young girls one about Hogwarts age and the other an adorable four-year-old scrambled up and dragged the Patil twins into the adjoining dining room where a meal was set.

 

Dean called out, “If Cho, Marietta, Seamus, Neville, Lavender and Pansy will join us?”

 

The requested guests emerged from the throng.

 

“We’re about to sign the Gringotts contract to satisfy the British customs to legalise our bond.” Dean continued. “Since Pavarti is the elder sister, she and I will sign first.”

 

Dean took up the quill and signed his full true name Dinadan Kay Dearborn and Pavarti signed hers before passing the quill to Seamus and Neville. When Neville finished he handed the quill to Lavender who signed beamingly before giving it to Pansy who seemed surprised.

 

Then Su Li and Padma signed their contract followed by their witnesses Cho Davies, Marietta Edgcombe, Pavarti and Dean.

 

After the couples and their witnesses signed the contracts, Neville and Harry certified them since Dean couldn’t certify his own but he did certify Padma’s with Neville.

 

After which the contracts were sealed in a silver casket and placed in Augusta Longbottom’s robes.

 

“Please join us for the reception welcoming Pavarti and Padma into our home.

 

The married couples escorted one another to seats at the large table while the dominant partners pulled out their chairs.

 

The pregnant witches cooed and flailed over Harry’s twins Scorpius Malfoy and Orion Potter.

 

Pansy had a slight moment of visual jealousy but given her own pregnant and bonded state it was short lived.

 

After the meal, due to it being Neville’s birthday that day the guests took the opportunity not only to have his party but to also have a sort of bridal shower/baby shower for Luna, Lavender, Pansy, Pavarti and Padma just to kill time.

 

Dean’s gift to Neville was permission to visit the Conservatory and the extensive grounds at Deerfield in search of rare magical plants…

 

The others brought out gifts not only for Dean, Pavarti, Padma and Su Li but also for Neville because it was his birthday.

 

Lavender had sent Ron home at some point because he started making rude comments about Padma and Su Li.

 

Then the expecting parents began to fawn over Harry and Draco’s twins passing them around and commenting on how Luna article and Colin’s pictures just hadn’t done them justice.

 

The pregnant girls seemed to adore Harry’s babies more then their own gifts.

 

Dean of course had to introduce his sisters Dana and Danielle to his friends and schoolmates.

 

The two girls cooed over the babies as well…

 

 

XooooooX

 

It was just after dinner and though there was still light in the sky, the guests escorted Dean and Pavarti as well as Padma and Su to the corridor that their private chambers were off of where they preformed something called the Chaturthikarma also known as the Nishekam.

 

Just before the two former Patil sisters could enter their respective rooms, a mantra was intoned that asked the assembled guests to bless the bride and then retire to their own individual homes peacefully.

 

They were given hugs and hand shakes in celebration as requested.

 

Dean received a few knowing nudges from Seamus, Neville and Harry; after all they were already married and had consummated their Bondings.

 

The girls who had consummated their bonds like Pansy, Luna, Cho and Marietta whispered promises that all would be fine and that Dean would take good care of Pavarti.

 

After hugs all around, the Patil sisters were lead into their apartments here at Deerfield by their bonded and their guests departed.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	46. Chapter 45A

Chapter 45

 

July 31, 1996

 

Draco had discussed his plans for Harry’s birthday with both Hermione and Andromeda and had invited their friends and ‘family’ to Harry’s birthday.

 

Knowing Harry wasn’t used to receiving gifts for himself, Draco summoned them for what Hermione called a ‘baby shower’.

 

Why Muggles called a celebration of conception a baby shower Draco had no idea and Granger’s stammering did not satisfactorily answer his questions.

 

Not only was there to be a baby shower, Draco also arranged to have the twins’ Wiccaning.

 

His gift to his mate was security in their sons’ safety and magical protection…

 

His father agreed with him that was an appropriate gift as well as confirming his suspicions that Scorpius was a Veela…

 

Luna and Neville had formally agreed to stand as godparents to Orion, while Adrian and Blaise agreed to the same as well as mentioning that they were being considered as godparents to one of their sons…

 

The Wiccaning was set for one o’clock and all of his invited guests had promised to attend…

 

XooooooX

 

Draco was slowly approaching wakefulness the morning of Harry’s birthday…

 

He was aware that there was a soft breeze coming from Harry and his scent had altered.

 

There was also a silken blanket of straight ebony hair draped over them.

 

The breeze emanating from Harry rustled his hair like apple blossoms in a spring breeze…

 

Speaking of apples, Harry currently smelt of apples and the earth after the rain…

 

Draco knew it was Harry because of his Veela’s inner contentment to having Harry snuggled against him; his mate’s head pillowed on his chest and Harry had one leg draped over his own.

 

“Morning…” Harry mumbled sleepily.

 

Draco slid up the headboard of their bed and pulled Harry into his lap, “Look at me mon chaton…”

 

Harry blinked bleary green eyes. “Draco?”

 

Draco swallowed, “Mon cœur you are so beautiful…”

 

Harry turned pink at the praise, “What brought this on love?”

 

Draco cupped his face, “You received a creature inheritance like me…I don’t know what you are but it made you more beautiful. I am even more blessed to have you as my mate. A pity that Andromeda will not release you to allow us conjugal relations I would love to celebrate your inheritance with rounds uncounted of lovemaking…”

 

Harry moaned. “I wish I could let you…”

 

Dippy appeared with a babe in each arm, “Little Masters be hungry.”

 

Harry pouted at the interruption as he slipped from Draco’s lap to sit beside him, holding his arms out.

 

Dippy scurried over to place a babe in each of Harry’s arms.

 

As Harry leaned against him holding Scorpius and Orion to his chest to nurse, Draco was filled with an altogether different sort of pride.

 

Whatever Harry’s creature inheritance, it was altogether even more possible for it to be inheritable…

 

Draco was filled with awe at how Harry had taken to parenthood and the ease he accepted that pureblood progeny ought to be nursed for three years.

 

Harry glowed as he held their sons, radiating a sort of peace and contentment that had Draco inwardly preening.

 

Their boys continued to feed, filling Draco with pride in regards to their family. Salazar’s wand he understood how his father had felt about wishing to protect him but he would not walk the same path.

 

Once Orion was full, Draco conjured a flannel and took his son into his arms to burp him while Harry finished Scorpius’ feed more comfortably.

 

Once both boys were fed and burped, Dippy appeared to dress them for the day and Harry was carried into the bath where Draco treated him to the sort of treatment he deserved by washing him tenderly and even massaging cleansing potions into his hair.

 

Harry didn’t really remember his birthday and just relished the attention…

 

XooooooX

 

It was really hard for Sirius to keep a secret from Harry especially about his surprise party even if it was Draco’s idea that was being planned by Andromeda and Hermione so he wasn’t appraised of all of the details.

 

How his cousin found the time Sirius didn’t know and didn’t dare ask…

 

Sirius had chosen to take the coward’s way out and was breakfasting in the gentleman’s parlour with Lucius to go over the Potter and Black Estate reports from the goblins.

 

His business sense had never been very good; Regulus was always far more skilled at that sort of thing. Sirius also wasn’t keen on politics either and had disappointed both of his parents at a young age.

 

Only his godfather Alphard had ever tried to understand him and had encouraged him to follow his own path. So Sirius and James had applied as Aurors which meant that Sirius essentially understood less then a knut when it came to deciphering the exact nature of the mess of the Black and Potter Estates since the death of his mother and James.

 

Lucius groaned, “You really should have stayed an Auror! You can’t solve every problem with a wand or throwing money at it!”

 

Sirius grumbled, “Excuse me if I wasn’t born the son my parents wanted…”

 

Lucius glared, “You’re not a fool, you’re just not attending to what I’m saying! If you don’t pay attention then you’ll just make everything worse!”

 

“Why don’t you just figure it all out and write a list of what I need to do in clear concise English!” Sirius retorted.

 

“If I did that then you would never understand anything! I can’t run your estates for you, nor can I handle the Potter Estate because Draco decided that despite being the future Malfoy consort that Harry was to be independent in every way.” Lucius said throwing his eyes to the heavens in annoyance. “I hope your son did not inherit your laziness.”

 

Sirius glared, “My son is a Ravenclaw so I seriously doubt it.”

 

Lucius let out a sigh of relief, “Thank Salazar for small mercies…”

 

“Why don’t Slytherins ever invoke Merlin? Wasn’t he one of you?” Sirius asked curiously.

 

Lucius was too proud and pretentious to grind his teeth in annoyance because it was a Mudblood habit, “He was a Slytherin however then entire British Wizarding world decided to make him their personal epitaph of choice so we prefer Salazar and Morganna usually but in rare instances we can invoke Vivian.”

 

Then Lucius returned to conversation to the original topic and tried to explain the mess to Sirius as if he were talking to a nine-year-old Draco hoping that would get through Sirius’ thick skull…

 

Harry better appreciate this sacrifice…

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	47. Chapter 45B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wiccaning and Baby shower- essentially, a wiccaning is a magical version of a christening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I didn't find a place to include Harry's creature inheritance revelation. Harry got a trim from a Malfoy elf but it is still longer then usual covering his ears and straight but still black unlike messy, untameable hair before the inheritance.

Chapter 45

 

July 31, 1996 (still)

 

The guests had all arrived and had been escorted to the drawing room of Grimmauld where Andromeda arranged them into a circle.

 

It was Draco’s duty to get Harry up to the drawing room at exactly six o’clock

 

The room was cleared of the usual furniture, a circle drawn in salt surrounded by their guests with a hole for Harry and Draco.

 

Sirius and Lucius had a baby each, Sirius had Orion and Lucius had Scorpius.

 

Harry was giggling, “Come on Draco, let me open my eyes!”

 

Draco’s voice was smug, “Not yet…”

 

“What’s so important that it has to be a surprise?” Harry pouted.

 

The drawing room was dark when Draco opened the door, then it flooded with light and Draco dropped his hands that had been covering Harry’s eyes.

 

Everyone beamed and called out, ‘surprise!’

 

Harry gaped, “A surprise what?”

 

Luna waddled over to him, “A surprise Wiccaning and something Hermione calls a baby shower.”

 

Harry frowned, “I thought baby showers were supposed to be held before the baby came…”

 

Hermione shrugged, “It wasn’t our fault that you didn’t give us a chance to have one…”

 

“If you would like to magically protect your sons from the likes of Dumbledore and Voldemort, I suggest that you join us.” Andromeda drawled.

 

Harry and Draco headed over to their parental figures taking a son each…

 

Andromeda began with her former brother-in-law, and former betrothed at her side, “As those blessed with magic, we do not have a physical structure as the churches of our Muggle Kindred with whom we share this land. We create a Circle, which through our magic and blessing becomes our sacred Temple to the Elements. The Earth is the floor, the stars are the roofs, and all of Nature becomes our witnesses. We also have when possible all guests either seated or standing in a circle around the sacred area, creating a sense of theatre. Guests are usually asked to bring bells with them. Guardians of the Four Quarters Air, Fire, Water and Earth join us here to celebrate this Wiccaning!"

 

"Guardians of the East, Powers of Air; you who are thought and the wind upon my face. Winged eagle of the skies who is the morning breeze and the wrath of storms, I call upon and invite your presence to witness this rite.” Blaise said with a grin holding an eagle’s feather.

 

Luna spoke holding a flaming ruby in her hands, “Guardians of the South, Powers of Fire, you who are passion and the hearth. Great Snake that lives within the coals of the home fires as well as wild fires; I call upon and invite your presence to witness this rite.”

 

Adrian smirked, his cousin Draco definitely seemed happy between his sons and his mateship to Harry, “Guardians of the West, Powers of Water, you who are emotions and pure love. Gentle Dolphin of the waves who is the morning dew, and the torrential rains, I call upon and invite your presence to witness this rite.” In his hands he held an abalone shell as he faced the West.

 

Neville was surprisingly confident as he intoned, “Guardians of the North, Powers of Earth, you who are the stabilizer and nurturer. Powerful Buffalo who paws the ground and stands solid as the mountains, I call upon and invite your presence to witness this rite.” He held a crystal toward the north.

 

Then Andromeda strode over to the altar, "We are met in this Circle to ask the blessings of those who came before on the sons of Herodotus James Potter-Black and Draconis Lucius Malfoy. May they grow in beauty and strength, joy and wisdom."

 

Lucius looked at his grandsons and his son with pride, "There are many destinies, and each must find their own. Therefore, we do not seek to bind these heirs to any one destiny while he is still too young to choose. Instead, we ask the magic that makes us one people and those who have come before to bless, protect and prepare them through the years of their childhood. Then, when they are at last fully grown, shall know, without a doubt, which Path is his, and shall tread it gladly. Draco, please bring the Malfoy heir forward that he may be blessed."

 

Draco stood before his with his firstborn son cradled in his arms.

 

Andromeda spoke, "His bearer has chosen a name for him. Harry, what is that name?

 

Harry smiled, “Scorpius Aurelian Malfoy.”

 

Andromeda spoke, "Harry, please bring the Potter heir forward that he may be blessed. His bearer has chosen a name for him, Harry, what is that name?"

 

Harry smiled down at the son that his godfather had placed in his arms, “Orion Lucian Potter.”

 

Andromeda nodded, nodded, "Then to us all and thier ancestors, they shall be known as Scorpius Aurelian Malfoy and Orion Lucian Potter.” she dipped her finger in a jar of lavender oil, then she anointed Scorpius and Orion's forehead with oil," Artemis smiled, "In ancient days, the good fairies all blessed the baby with a special gift or blessing, Harry asks now that a few of you bestow them with a personal blessing. I bless thee, Scorpius and Orion welcoming you to the circle of family.”

 

Sirius dipped his finger into a chalice of wine, before repeating his cousin's action; "I bless thee, Scorpius and Orion with wine, and welcome thee to the family."

 

Blaise dipped his finger into a chalice of water, beaming, "I bless thee, Scorpius and Orion with water, and welcome thee as one brother to another."

 

Blaise was a brother of the heart to Draco even if Draco hadn’t spoken the nature of their bond before he learned that Harry was pregnant.

 

Lucius gently rest the palms of his hands on his grandsons' head, "I dedicate you to a life of peace and love."

 

Quite apropos from a Veela, not so much from a Death Eater but Lucius had never joined willingly…

 

Luna resting her hand on Scorpius and Orion touching their 'third eye', "It is my wish that you may see your way clearly."

 

George blushed as he touched Scorpius and Orion’s hearts, "It is my wish that your heart always be open."

 

Adrian touched Scorpius and Orion’s throat, "It is my wish that you may speak the truth."

 

Hermione whispered, "It is my wish that your will and strength be strong."

 

Neville grinned, as he tickled their bellies, "It is my wish that you be joyful and loving."

 

Andromeda nodded, holding her hands out, "Are there any here who would stand as Godparents to young Master Scorpius?"

 

Blaise and Adrian entered the circle with their hands clasped together, “We would.” They intoned together.

 

Andromeda continued, “Do you Hadrian Giedi Justice Pucey, Descendant of Slytherin and Blaise Gabriel Zabini-Pucey promise to be a friend to Scorpius throughout his childhood; to aid and guide as needed; and in concord with his parents, to watch over him and love him as if he were of your own blood; until, he is ready to choose his own Path?”

 

“I, Hadrian Giedi Justice Pucey; Lord Slytherin, heir Lord Pucey, Lord Peverell, Baron Gaunt, Viscount Lincoln and Baron Ensington, do so promise.”

 

“I, Blaise Gabriel Zabini-Pucey; Lord Consort Slytherin, Lord Consort Peverell, Baron Consort Gaunt, Visconsort Lincoln and Baron Consort Ensington, do so promise.”

 

As they swore before the assembled and Mother Magic herself, magic soared above them.

 

Blaise was yellow, which was seen as awakening, inspiration, intelligence, action shared, creative, playful, optimistic and easy-going.

 

While Adrian on the other hand was a brilliant clear red, which meant that he was very passionate, sexual, full of energy and competitive.

 

Draco’s magic manifested as an orange-yellow that meant he possessed a scientific mind and tend to be a bit of a perfectionist. Implying that he had a love for detailed work and mentally challenging projects making him quite suited to the life of a Potion master if he so chose.

 

Harry’s was gold, which meant that he had invisible guardian protectors likely the spirits of his parents …

 

Scorpius’ magic was glowed the same colour as Adrian, his parents and godparents’ magic blended, weaving together until it had turned a golden orange before it dove for Scorpius and surrounded him with bright light. Eventually the magic sunk into Scorpius through every pore in his tiny body with a flash, proving that the magic to protect him was given freely and selflessly with only Scorpius’ well-being, protection and health in mind.

 

Andromeda spoke again, “Do you Son of Gryffindor, Neville Leonides Longbottom and Madam Luna Avalon Lovegood, Daughter of Ravenclaw promise to be a friend to Orion throughout his childhood; to aid and guide as needed; and in concord with his parents, to watch over him and love him as if he were of your own blood; until, he is ready to choose his own Path?”

 

“I, Neville Leonides, Earl Longbottom, Baron Grey de Ruthyn and Baron Gryffindor, do so promise.”

 

“I, Luna Avalon Lovegood; the Viscountess of Kary, Minster Lovel and Tichmersh, Countess Ravenclaw and Chatelaine of Hogwarts, do so promise.”

 

As they swore before the assembled and Mother Magic herself, magic soared above them.

 

Luna was violet, which meant intuitive, visionary, futuristic, idealistic, artistic, magical, and reveals psychic power of attunement with the self. It was considered the most sensitive and wisest of colours.

 

Harry’s magic manifested once more as gold while Draco’s shone as orange-yellow…

 

Both Neville and Orion glowed with pure green light, signifying that they were grounded by Nature, growth and love, which would cause them to seek balance in their lives…

 

Like his twin, Orion glowed, the magic radiating so brightly at it distorted their vision for a while. Once they could see clearly, the magic that Neville and Luna had gifted flowed around him before sinking into Teddy’s skin. It would create a shield of sorts that would protect him from most types of magical harm. This part of a Wiccaning was mostly known by purebloods, it was a closely guarded ‘secret’ that allowed them to protect their heirs and heiresses from harm so that they might grow up to inherit.

 

Lucius thundered, "We, thier friends and family have welcomed them; therefore, Oh Circle of Stars, shine in peace on my grandsons Scorpius and Orion.”

 

The attending throng chorused, “So mote it be!”

 

Sirius grinned, "There is a reception and dinner in the adjoining dining room below us.”

 

Pavarti giggled, “You mean the Baby shower right?”

 

The closeness between Dean and Pavarti made it clear that while they were still shy, they had consumated their bonding.

 

Pavarti unconscious leaned into Dean who had a silently possessive arm around her waist.

 

George came with Brecc of course; unlike the rest of the sires Brecc had been given a chair like the pregnant consorts.

 

Luna was swaying a little and singing in a tongue that only Blaise, Lucius and Draco instinctively understood.

 

It was a Veela song of blessing…

 

She bemused Neville, he couldn’t understand her song but he understood her intent. While others thought of her as dotty and a bit mad, Neville seemed to realise that it was her difference from everyone else that made her special…

 

Colin had silently snapped pictures, hoping to capture the visible magic so that he could see what it meant. Seamus seemed as if he was pleased that his Bondmate had become more confident since they were bonded…

 

There was a similar contentment between Greg and Mal as well as Giselle and Millie.

 

Draco had been surprised that Giselle and Millie came at all; Greg would have come just with Mal because the slightly older Slytherin Sixth Year considered them friends…

 

Bill and Fleur came as well as Charlie and Viktor; Harry was the last of the surviving Triwizard Champions to bond but the first to deliver.

 

Arthur Weasley was there with Gideon and he looked nearly as proud of Harry as Sirius was…

 

Ginny and Ron hadn’t been invited but Micheal Corner and Lavender were there…

 

Harry wasn’t quite sure why but he didn’t say anything.

 

Andromeda herded them downstairs to the dining room.

 

Harry was immediately aware of the huge pile of presents on an unfamiliar table that was placed in front of a door to the left of the dining room. He gasped, “Why are there so many?”

 

Hermione giggled, “Because we brought gifts for you and for the boys…”

 

Draco nuzzled Harry’s neck, “So mon chaton gifts or supper first…”

 

Harry shivered, grateful that Neville had taken Orion from him before they headed downstairs because he was afraid he would have dropped him. “Gifts?” he squeaked.

 

Harry’s first Gryffindor Quidditch team was there as well as members of the DA and Draco’s friends from Slytherin with their Bondmates.

 

Susan Bones had come with her Aunt and Bondmate as well as her daughter Andrea.

 

Draco was pleased to see that Greg, Adrian and Vince were bonded and happy.

 

Neither Giselle nor Millie had ever been very close to Draco much less Harry but for Draco seeing Giselle’s quiet joy and Millie’s smug possession made him pleased for Greg’s sister.

 

Hermione ushered Harry and Draco into a large chair at the head of the table and busied herself delivering one gift after another.

 

Draco summoned a self-inking quill and parchment to write a list of gifts so that he could see to it that thank you notes were send off promptly.

 

A second table was behind Harry and was soon stacked with unwrapped gifts by Neville who had taken the gifts once they were unwrapped to place on the previously empty table.

 

Harry was overwhelmed…

 

He had more nappies from Gideon and Andromeda, Remus and Severus had given him a picture of a beautiful nursery that was set up at Hogwarts for the boys, Lucius and Sirius had selected Potter and Malfoy residences for the boys and had deeded them as a gift, Charity who was Sirius’ last-minute date had given them a series of beautiful cross-stitched prints for the nursery wall, Hermione had more knitted jumpers, socks and scratch mitts in even more colours. On the other hand, Dean and Pavarti’s was a promise to paint the Hogwarts’ nursery for Harry’s sons, Colin and Seamus gave Harry expanding baby books and a charmed camera to follow the boys around, Neville gave them plants that Draco could use in infant potions as well as a book on potions for the gifted parent, while Mal had oddly enough given Harry and Draco a book called Pride and Prejudice with no explanation.

 

Bill and Fleur gave Harry a blank canvas with a note that promised a family portrait after Fleur gave birth. Viktor and Charlie gave Harry and Draco size charmed, fur-lined dragon skin boots and cloaks for the boys.

 

The cost of the gift stunned Draco…

 

Charlie snickered, “I won that hide, it’s shed from a living dragon and Viktor paid for it to be made into baby shoes and cloaks. As much as I hate to spoil the surprise, Viktor ordered them for all of our expected nieces and nephews. I have loads of hides saved…”

 

There were more gifts already opened and stacked on the table behind them, Draco had a huge list but Harry and the other bearers were clearly starving so Sirius clapped his hands and the food appeared.

 

Draco wasn’t the only sire who was more concerned with feeding his Bondmate and the other bearers with the exception of Severus seemed to enjoy the attention.

 

Many of the other bearers with the exception of Severus, Emelia, Deborah Smith and Giselle Bulstrode were showing.

 

It wouldn’t be a shock if many of their guests were delivered before October…

 

The excitement was too much for the babies and they were laid down in the ladies’ parlour off the dining room so the noise wouldn’t bother them…

 

It was nearly nine and Harry was exhausted by the time the guests began to rise, say goodbye and leave via the floo in the receiving room.

 

Draco left the list of gifts with said gifts and carried Harry up to their room…

 

Harry was almost asleep by the time Draco had shut their bedroom door.

 

Draco touched his wand to cast a switching charm to dress them for bed; Harry needed to sleep. He still had a few bottles set aside…

 

They had gotten into a system; Draco, Harry and Dippy would alternate feedings since the boys were still on feedings every two hours.

 

Draco planned on a catnap before it was his turn to feed the boys…

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	48. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Dumbledore, couldn't fit him in. He doesn't seem to want to make his presence or thoughts know just yet. Troublesome dumbell....

Chapter 46

 

August 4, 1996

 

Lorcan and Lysander born

 

Harry was surprised at breakfast when Andromeda didn’t arrive with the rest of the family.

 

Draco voiced it before he could, “Did Aunt Annie come home last night?”

 

While she had her own place Andromeda had taken to staying at Grimmauld to keep an eye on Harry, Scorpius and Orion…

 

Sirius tilted his head, “No. Andromeda never entered the house…”

 

Lucius appeared with a letter in his hand, “Xenos wrote to tell me that Luna believes that her firstborn would be delivered at approximately nine o’clock. Neville wants you both there. Apparently Andromeda has been overseeing her labour which began around one o’clock yesterday afternoon.”

 

Harry shivered, “I’m so glad that I had a ceasearan I couldn’t have handled it if I was in pain that long.

 

“Narcissa was never fond of pain or blood…” Sirius mused.

 

Draco flinched at the mention of his mother.

 

Lucius sighed, “She insisted on being made unconscious until after Draco was delivered and the scar had healed. Narcissa refused to have any mirrors around during the pregnancy and was fastidious about having her body worshipped with potions to prevent any sort of scarring. She hated being pregnant and wanted it over as soon as possible. She saw Draco as nothing but duty while I saw him as a blessing…”

 

Draco’s reaction to being called a blessing was to flush in embarassment,

 

They ate quickly before heading for the floo.

 

Sirius would have stayed to keep an eye on Scorpius and Orion but his daughter-in-law Caterina Zabini was still in the Maternity/Paternity Ward being monitored constantly.

 

Neville was pacing nervously, ruefully admitting that his anxious nature had him turned out after two hours because he was affecting Luna’s blood pressure.

 

Xenos was more catatonic then his usual eccentric self, he was clearly being kept under the influence of calming draughts…

 

Not ten minutes after their arrival, a healer invited Neville inside after announcing that his sons Lysander and Lorcan were delivered safely and that his bonded was calling for him.

 

Harry was cuddling Orion and beamed at his friend, “Go on then, Luna’s waiting.”

 

Neville scurred forward almost tripping into the room

 

They had to wait to be called in of course, after Neville’s gran and Lucius’ drugged brother, Harry and surprisingly Draco were the first to be called in.

 

Luna was glowing rather then exhausted for some reason that Harry couldn’t fathom despite at least twenty hours of labour.

 

Luna beamed at them, “Hello Harry and cousin.”

 

Draco stayed behind Harry, not quite sure why he was present aside from being Harry’s bonded and had allowed Harry to chose this couple as his witnesses and godparents to Orion without complaint.

 

Luna turned dreamy silver eyes at him, “We decided to make you both godparents to our eldest Lysander Aetius Lovegood-Longbottom who is to be the future Head of a new Pureblood line.”

 

Neville stood there seemingly half in awe as he caressed the wet silk hair of his eldest son who had inherited the same white gold hair that Draco and Luna shared due to their Malfoy sires.

 

Harry had reluctantly left Orion and Scorpius in Lucius’ care, not that he didn’t trust his father-in-law, rather he didn’t like leaving his sons…

 

After Draco and Harry had appropriately exclaimed over Lysander’s adorableness to Luna’s bemusement and Neville’s pride, they left the odd couple so they could call in Lorcan’s godparents Dean and surprisingly Seamus.

 

Unlike Harry, Luna was expected to stay in the Maternity/Paternity Ward for two days given the length of her labour.

 

Draco reluctantly allowed Hermione to return to Grimmauld via the floo with his sons trusting that Dippy would be their primary caretaker.

 

Sirius had chosen to slip away likely to visit his daughter-in-law and his father was firmly led away by Andromeda.

 

Harry was surprised not only to have Draco trust Hermione with their boys but they had flooed to Charlene’s in Paris.

 

Harry blinked, “Why are we here?”

 

Draco chuckled, “To find a gift for our godson and his brother of course. You did mention something about treating twins equally…”

 

Harry blushed kissing him, Draco could be very sweet…

 

XooooooX

 

Lucius was surprised when Andromeda herded him out of the waiting area following the delivery of his niece’s twin boys.

 

He was even more astounded to be ushered into an exam room where Emelia was waited nervously.

 

He gave Andromeda questioning look.

 

His former betrothed snorted, “I know you well enough Lucius, we were forced to discuss our potentional futures many times. The idea of you chosing not to be involved during a pregnancy is rediculous. I’ve cared for numerous pregnancies and not all prospective fathers want to be involved.”

 

Emelia blushed, “He can stay if he wants to…I didn’t think he would…”

 

Lucius coughed nervously, “Andromeda is correct, I would like to be as involved in your pregnancy as you’ll allow me…”

 

“Thank Salazar you have a desk job Emelia or else Lucius would be out of his mind with worry day in and day out.”

 

Lucius flinched, “Andromeda, I can speak for myself and Emelia has been independent much of her life. Given the entail upon the female, there is little legally that I could or would do to influence her choices.”

 

Andromeda snorted, “That’s because you want a partnership in marriage, if that woulds then Mother Magic be praised.”

 

Then she began her exam in silence…

 

Lucius had long since forgiven Andromeda for jilting him when they were at Hogwarts, especially now since her hope of freeing him had ultimately led him to Emelia…

 

Lucius of course knew that Emelia was expecting a little witch who would of course be named the Bones heiress now that her neice Susan and grandneice Andrea were no longer eligiable to inherit.

 

Knowing Emelia’s kind heart behind her more stern demenour, Lucius knew that Susan would be aptly provided for though the bulk of the Bones Estate would pass to her as yet unborn cousin…

 

Andromeda finished her exam, making notations in Emelia’s file before speaking. “This is your current health status, a prescribed diet to keep you both in the peak of health. I recommend a quiet bonding without the frills for now. I will insist on monthly check ups until your six month and then it will be bimonthly.”

 

Emelia nodded, “How long do you think I can remain as Head of the Department of Magical Law before I will need to take maternity leave?”

                                                                                                                

“The length of your leave is your choice, I would recommend at least two weeks. I would prefer more but you are the Head of Magical Law. Unless a full council is called you should pass on those duties as much as possible. I know that your brother is teaching at Hogwarts but as his duties allow I would like him to attend Wizengamot meetings for you. How he votes is your affair, we may have the Dark Lord in the Shadows but you need as little stress as possible. I would recommend bringing Chadwick into your department and training him as your assistant.”

 

Emelia nodded again, “I think Chadwick is a perfect choice. He is a fine hit wizard and his knowledge of the law is impecable. Given that he is to be a grandfather soon, I’m sure he would prefer to stay out of the field as much as possible.”

 

“Good. I trust you to see to it that your duties as unstressful as possible. You Hufflepuffs are too hard-working and detirmined. You and Gryffindors make the worst patients. A Ravenclaw will be willing to relax if they have books and a Slytherin is too vain to put their health in danger.” Andromeda muttered.

 

Emelia and Lucius both ignored her oversimplified generalizations.

 

It wasn’t lunch yet but Lucius did promise to meet her at the Ministry for their usual lunch date..

 

Emelia blushed when he escorted her to the floos and kissed her hand before she returned to the Ministry.

 

XooooooX

 

Harry and Draco had just purchused mobiles for Lysander and Lorcan when they spied Draco’s father Lucius entering the store.

 

Lysander’s was decorated with dragons, unicorns, phoenixes, hippogriffs and nemean lions.

 

Lorcan’s on the other hand as fitting Neville’s son had a variety of magical plants such as Abbysian Shrivelfigs, Flitterbloom, Dirigible Plum, Flutterby bush and Leaping Toadstools.

 

Both were special orders of course and were more costly but as Draco said nothing but the best for their godsons.

 

Which made Harry wonder how much Draco would spend when it was Blaise’s child they were shopping for.

 

Draco smirked at his nervously sire, “Shopping for my sister and her mother?” he asked in a quiet voice.

 

Lucius nodded, his fingers nervously flexing around the head of his cane.

 

Draco nodded, “I’d recommend one of those fancy nappy bags that look like a handbag. They seem to be all the rage with witches, I suspect Pansy picked a nice black one that will go with everything.”

 

Lucius coughed, “A gift for Emelia…I thought a gift for your sister would be best but perhaps both…”

 

“Perhaps a stuffed animal for little…” Harry said quietly.

 

“Eirwen Lucia…” Lucius said out of the side of his mouth.”

 

Draco smirked, “Unique…more Bones then Malfoy but I like it…”

 

“She’ll likely be blonde, even though Susan has a hint of red...” Harry teased.

 

Both Malfoys flinched as Harry knew they would...

 

As polite as they were to Fred and George as well as a few other Weasleys or Prewetts, red was not an acceptable hair colour for Malfoys who had been blondes for generations...

 

Draco clasped a hand over Harry’s mouth, “Come on Harry, no need to rile up father. We’ll be going now. I hope you find what you’re looking for father.”

 

Lucius coughed, “I’ll see you at Number Twelve...”

 

Eventually, they would move elsewhere but for now Grimmauld was the safest place for them....

 

XooooooX

 

Sirius had no idea how to be a parent, much less a grandparent…

 

Jacob had the Black pride but unlike himself it had not morphed into conceit…

 

Sirius had his gifts that Charity had helped him pick out in **The Rocking Bear** : a black wolfhound, a red fox, a lavender persian cat and elk.

 

Foxes and cats were seen as feminine creatures while the wolfhound and elk were held to be masculine...

 

Since Caterina was expecting two boys and two girls the choices were perfect.

 

They were mundane creatures not magical but they were simple and Sirius had a feeling that Jacob’s pride would prevent him from politely accepting expensive gifts.

 

Sirius didn’t want to buy his way into his son’s family, rather he wanted to prove his worthy by his own actions.

 

Making Jacob his heir to his personal fortune was a beginning even it Jacob had insisted that such possessions and monies were to be held in trust for his son.

 

The Zabini fortune which ought to be Draco’s friend Blaise’s by rights had been given to Blaise’s Uncle Anton instead.

 

The contract that had been hammered out between Anton Zabini, himself and Branko Krum had named Jacob’s firstborn son as the Zabini heir and his second son as a Black heir.

 

Sirius paused outside Caterina’s room and swallowed, he didn’t see it as cowardice even if others might think it was so...

 

He’d met Jacob who wasn’t keen on building a relationship with him but he had hopes that Caterina would want him in his grandchildren’s lives at least sometimes.

 

Drawing on his pride as well as his Gryffindor courage, Sirius knocked on the door...

 

A deep voice very much like his own called out, “Come in.”

 

Sirius flinched inwardly, his son...

 

Yet he opened the door even as he pulled the bag of gifts from his robe.

 

His son’s expression turned cold when their eyes met but the girl’s were lit with curiousity.

 

“Who are you sir?” she asked.

 

Sirius puffed himself up a little, “Lord Sirius Orion Black at your service. I’m Jacob’s sire.”

 

It was the truth; he’d never been a father to the boy so he couldn’t claim more then merely being the provider of the seed that gave him life.

 

The girl blushed, “Oh then I suppose I owe you thanks?”

 

Jacob scowled, “Why?”

 

Caterina bit her lip, “If he hadn’t sired you then we wouldn’t have met? Plus he helped convince Aita to allow us to legally bond.”

 

Jacob snorted, “There is that. Why have you come?”

 

Sirius knew that his particular brand of charm would be unwelcome so he merely bowed, “I have come to welcome Caterina to the Black family even if you have not taken the name. I also come with gifts.”

 

Even as Caterina reached for them, Jacob was pulling out his wand.

 

Sirius inwardly sighed as he held out the bag, “You are welcome to examine them for dangerous spells but I would not put your children, my grandchild in such danger. I know that you may have heard stories of me since you came to Britain but I assure you that I am no traitor and that I saw James Potter as a brother. Perhaps, the same sort of loyalty you have with the Krum boys. From what I have seen Branko Krum treats you with the same pride as Charlus Potter did me. You are quite lucky to have such a role model and I have no desire to replace him in that respect.”

 

Jacob cast spells on the gifts before he accepted them, “There are strong defensive wards on them and I can not name all of them.”

 

Sirius sighed, “I was an Auror and the Black family has shrunk to myself, two cousins and decendants from joining other families. At present I am the only Black with legal claim aside from you to the name. As the Head of the Black Family I welcome you both even if Lady Caterina has kept her birth name. There are warning spells, Black family magic but not dark,” rather Dark grey but not black magic, “were the children ever in danger they would reach out to those with Black blood who feel protective of your children. That would be myself, my godson, our cousins including Lady Caterina’s birth healer and yourself.”

 

Caterina’s eyes were wet, “You have gone to so much trouble and we’ve barely met...”

 

“You both have no reason to trust me and yet I would like if I am allowed to be a part of your children’s lives even if I am only allowed to send them gifts. I have some experience with infants due to my godson and his sons. I am under orders to seek healing from my illegal stay in prison for a crime i would never have commited even under the Imperious. I would protect your family with my life just I would and have the Potters. I have no notion of how to be a father because I had practically no relationship beyond blood to mine. We’re both falling without a broom here and I’ve taken steps to try to mend the breech.” Sirius finished breathlessly with anticipation as well as nervousness.

 

The next move was theirs and Sirius had learned patience in Azkaban in situations that did not include Wormtail the traitor.

 

Caterina treated him to a nervous but shy smile while Jacob seemed to grind his teeth.

 

Realising that was a cue that the young couple needed to talk privately even if their mannerisms were different from James and Lily or even Harry and Draco, Sirius bowed and took his leave.

 

“It was a pleasure to meet you Lady Caterina. I hope to hear from you soon, if only to hear of a successful birth and your continued health. You may write me at Grimmauld, I have assigned a Black elf Hebe to be at your call should you need me or anything. She is a trained nursery elf formerly looking after my cousins Narcissa and Andromeda years ago. She also looked after Nymphadora before she went off to Hogwarts so Hebe is quite bored and willing to help.”

 

Sirius bowed once more before retreating from the room.

 

Well he’d made a beginning and he thought that Caterina liked him but time would tell if Jacob would be willing to try for some measure of a relationship...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	49. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

 

Albus was furious!

 

He was still suspended as Headmaster; Harry was out of his control and legally bonded to the Malfoy brat.

 

His tweaking with the wards wasn’t supposed to have this outcome!

 

Harry getting pregnant especially with Malfoy spaw was most definitely never supposed to happen...

 

Sirius had turned against him for some whinging boy who had the misfortune to resemble James Potter so strongly.

 

Previously he considered Harry being a mixture of James and Lily a boon that made those who knew his parents loyal to himself.

 

Now he’d lost not only his safehouse from Sirius but also the Order’s Meeting location that he’d counted on.

 

He’d also lost Arthur and Gideon from the Order, even returned to the Wizarding World Gideon refused to rejoin the Order. Sirius, Remus and even it seemed Severus had defected from the Order.

 

Didn’t they realise that he Albus Percival Wulfric Ba...Brian Dumbledore was their only chance of surviving if not defeating Tom again?

 

Albus paced in the sound-proofed apartment over his loathsome brother Aberforth’s pub, his foresight in giving Aberforth this place to make a living where he could keep an eye on him after those trumped up charges had some benefit beyond keeping Aberforth the fool under his thumb.

 

Ollivander was kidnapped and likely dead by now, it mattered not. Harry had the wand that was brother to Tom’s, he’d been insistant that Fawkes would only provide two feathers...

 

Tom was the Dark to Harry’s light; it was perfect how those wands went hand in hand with Sybil’s prophecy. Albus couldn’t have gotten a more appropriate prediction if he’d planted it in the woman’s sherry and incense addled mind.

 

The moment Harry was legally independant; Albus was going to have to get a hold of him.

 

Kidnapping one of his sons would put Harry back in his control but would have the Malfoys after him for his trouble.

 

No, the best choice would be to kidnap Harry and brainwash him into either forgetting his new family or to convince him that he was a danger to said family so he would abandon them and sever the bonding between him and Draco.

 

Either choice had merit...

 

It didn’t matter which worked as long as he regained control of his weapon...

 

XooooooX

 

August 10, 1996

 

Sirius was trudging through reports on his estate from Sancus Malfoy and his Goblin Executor Ragnok when his study floo flared to light.

 

The vaguly familiar witch blinked at him, “Lord Black?”

 

Sirius bolted to his feet, “Yes?”

 

“Healer Andromeda ordered me to inform you, Lady Caterina has been taken into emergency surgery.”

 

Sirius swallowed, “Is she alright? What happened?”

 

“The patient began screaming with pain, upon examination it was determined that she was experiencing placental abruption. The blood pressure and heart rates dropped for half of the foetuses while the blood pressure and heart rates soared for the other two. It was determined that only an emergency delivery could save them. Unfortunately, she has as rare blood type A- and will need blood from a near relative.” The medi-witch said quickly.

 

Sirius nodded, “I see. I will be there shortly.” He snatched up the Black Family wand in its cane as well as the platinum casket that held the Black Family Claiming bracelets.

 

As soon as the floo was empty Sirius stepped into it and called out, “Violet Vale!”

 

Sirius stumbled out of the Hearth in the Recieving Room at Violet Vale, it didn’t take long for Blaise to waddle into the room.

 

Blaise blinked, “Lord Black?”

 

Sirius coughed, “Sirius please, every time I hear Lord Black I keep looking for my father and we didn’t get on.”

 

Blaise shrugged minutely, “Sirius then, what brings you near in such a hurry?”

 

Sirius swallowed, “Your cousin Katerina, she’s well bonded to my illegitimate son Jacob.”

 

Blaise flinched, “I know she was at Hogwarts but she never tried to speak with me...”

 

“Well she won’t have a choice if she lives. She’s been taken into emergency surgery to deliver her quadruplets.”

 

Blaise hissed, “Four babies? I’ve got enough trouble carrying twins...”

 

Sirius sighed, “I’m worried about that two but first she’s got to survive the surgery. They said they’ll need blood preferably from a family member. I came hoping you had A- blood.”

 

Blaise sighed, “Yes, I shouldn’t being half-Veela but I got lucky.”

 

Sirius let out a sigh of relief, “Can you ask the elves to tell Adrian that we have to leave, but the sooner we arrive the better.”

 

Blaise reluctantly agreed, “Let me change. I’ll be back in twenty minutes."

 

Sirius nodded and flung himself into a chair to wait...

 

XooooooX

 

Blaise appeared in exactly twenty minutes dressed in short trousers, a short-sleeved linen shirt and sandles, his wand no doubt secured in the holster on his right thigh.

 

They then flooed directly into the Maternity/Paternity ward in St. Mungos, Sirius immediately threw his metaphorical weight around as Lord Black and demanded they tell him where Lady Katerina Zabini-Black was.

 

When some twit of an orderly tried to refusing him, Sirius pulling a leaf out of Lucius’ book glared at the witch like she was Pettigrew. “I don’t think I heard that, are you telling me that you refuse to tell me where my son’s children and wife are? They could be dying and if they do, be assured that not only will you lose your job, I will sue you for callus indifference to life and you’ll find yourself in Azkaban. Trust me that is not a vacation home in the North Pole.”

 

Stammering, the witch pointed out the direction of the emergency delivery room.

 

Sirius stalked off, still imitating Lucius’ insulted peacock behaviour.

 

Blaise seemed quite glad that Sirius liked him...

 

They found Jacob, the Krums all three of them; Branko, Viktor and a younger brother as well as Jacob’s mother Marianna.

 

“Sirius,” Marianna said coolly, “how good of you to come and this is?”

 

“Clearly not his godfather, perhaps another of his illegitimate children?” Jacob grumbled.

 

Marianna flinched, “Jacob Sagitarius this is not the sort of behaviour I raised you to portray.”

 

Sirius sighed, “I think that we need to talk this out the three of us. I brought Blaise because he’s Caterina’s blood cousin. I was told that she’d need blood, having fathers who were brothers I hoped that they had the same blood type and they did.”

 

Marianna grabbed her son by the ear, “Where can we talk privately?”

 

Sirius smirked, “I’m sure Andromeda wouldn’t mind if we borrow her office as long as we don’t destroy anything.”

 

Marianna nodded sharply, “Show us the way then.”

 

Sirius escorted them to his own cousin’s office, shutting and warding the door behind them. It had a one-way privacy spell, they could hear if there was a knock but anyone outside the room couldn’t eavesdrop.

 

Marianna pushed Jacob in a chair, “You’re angry with me and taking it out on your sire and I won’t have it.”

 

“I don’t need him, I don’t want him and I don’t trust him.” Jacob retorted.

 

Sirius sighed, “I was seventeen, I had sexual affairs with almost any witch I could, I’d been out of my mother’s control for a few months so I was basking in my freedom to be irresponsible. Had I learned about you this spring I would have been furious and might have foolishly threatened your mother with a bunch of charges like line theif or kidnapping of heirs.”

 

Jacob stiffened while Marianna trembled.

 

Sirius waved a hand dismissively, “I was an irresponsible brat at seventeen and I can’t say that young parenthood would have had the least bit of effect on me that it did on James. James gave up drinking when Lily said she was pregnant, he waited on her hand and foot, was willing to drop everything to buy her the moon if she fancied it, hell if she wanted Snape at her bonding, James would have gone to hand him the invitation himself. Me on the other hand, I would have refused to believe it at the time, would have accused the mother of trying to trap me in a bonding to gain access to the inheritance I abandoned. Whatever Snape wants to think, James was the more mature out of both of us and the most redeemable.”

 

Marianna swallowed, “So I was right that you weren’t ready?”

 

Sirius nodded ruefully, “Unfortunately, no I was not. I was still just as rash at twenty-two as I was at fifteen which is not worth bragging over. If I had been calm and thought things out than perhaps I wouldn’t have been thrown in Azkaban.”

 

Jacob scowled, “I can’t believe that you would have been thrown in illegally or that you were innocent.”

 

Sirius shrugged, “Innocent is a strange word, I’d slept with so very many witches that I was lucky that neither of them tried to get me thrown in Azkaban due to trumped up charges because they wanted something serious and I just wanted a good time. Lily warned me time and time again that I was toying with fate and either I would be accused of rape by a jealous ex or I’d end up a teenage father. Sadly in her opinion she was right; I did end up in Azkaban on trumped up charges and I ended up with you. However, as sad as it is that I missed out on so much of your life I would not have been a fit father. Hell I never had one myself. If it weren’t for Charlus Potter I wouldn’t know there were good fathers who cared about their sons more than their legacies.”

 

Jacob grumbled, “What woke you up to being unworthy of being a father?”

 

It was Sirius’ turn to flinch, “Andromeda’s daughter, she idolised me as a child and grew up to be way too much like me for my comfort. Nymphadora Tonks is an Auror, a prankster, an omni-sexual nymphomaniac Metamorphmagus who showed me all too well what my reaction to being a teenage father would have been. When I think that I would have been capable of treating your mother like Dora treats Deborah it makes me sick. While I can’t love your mother and bond to her, I can be grateful to her for taking such good care of my son.”

 

Jacob bristled.

 

Sirius sighed, “You are my son by blood, I was never there for you its true because I was off ‘saving the world’ or scheming in Azkaban for much of your life. At the time your mother had no way of knowing that I was innocent, she only had the papers to go by. Our affair only lasted the winter anyway; I can’t say that I treated her with the sort of respect that James did Lily. Now I am ashamed of that, I cannot make what amends I would; therefore accept such kindness as I can. As I intend more good to you and yours than ever you and yours were by my acts harmed. If you cannot love me as a father, than I shall come to terms with that. However, since I have done nothing ill to you Jacob and have strived to do my best in care of you and your children I beg of you not to shun me from their lives. I will dote on them and bring them trifles; verily I will spoil them if you allow it.”

 

Marinna embraced Jacob in a way that tore at Sirius’ heart for he had never felt such from his own mother who cared more for his existence as an heir than for him as a child of hers.

 

“My son, I have wronged you but please for the love that you hold for me give Sirius a chance to prove himself. I would do anything to protect you but it seems that my protection has caused you pain and for that I am filled with sorrow.”

 

Sirius closed his eyes, “You were far safer in Marianna’s company than raised within the Black family for they were cold and often cruel. Thank Merlin, those persons are gone so that they cannot treat you the same way that I was treated. You have had years to discover yourself outside of ridiculous societal expectations; while I find myself in the very position I was groomed for and fled from. What relationship I have with your family is your choice; just know that from my soul I want nothing more than a chance to prove my loyalty as both blood and Head of the Family from whose line you are descended from.”

 

Jacob sagged in his mother’s arms, “Why can’t you try?”

 

Sirius blinked, “Try what?”

 

“To love mother and be a real family?” Jacob retorted, “You haven’t even tried...”

 

“Because we would come to hate one another, she still likely sees me as as that brash boy whose attentions were flattering but had no substance. I would far prefer us to look back at that brief winter with fondness because it gave us you. I had hoped that when I met her again after learning about you that I could feel something. It pains me that I was so heartless when I was younger, I can’t change that.” Sirius shrugged.

 

Marianna shrugged, “As much as I would like to be, I was never up to Sirius’ weight. I would never be the right wife for a Lord Black. I’ve had years to accept this Jacob; it’s useless to wish for something different.”

 

Jacob scowled, “It wouldn’t hurt you to see him with someone else?”

 

Marianna flinched, “Perhaps, its best not to borrow trouble when one can avoid it. No matter what, I still am the mother of his firstborn, a boy I can be proud of. That’s more than any other witch can say, wife or not. He’s already set aside your inheritance and given you his own possessions as well as spoke for you so that you have your Caterina. For the sake of your children and your wife, put this anger you have aside. If you must be angry with anyone let it be me...”

 

There was a knock on the door, Jacob lept up and flung it open, “Yes?” he all but snapped in the girl’s face.

 

His reaction was not unlike that time that James took a bludger to the back of the head and he had to drop the Quaffle to snatch him out of the air. Pomfrey had thrown him out of the Infirmary and made him wait for what felt like hours.

 

That was one of those small moments that stitched James and Lily together despite James’ childish baiting of Severus during their schooldays...

 

“They had to call Mr. Zabini-Pucey back to take blood. I thought you should know.”

 

Jacob’s bravado faltered, his shoulders sagging, “I’ll be right there...”

 

Sirius watched as if from a great distance as Jacob took a few deep breaths and squared his shoulders before he strode out of the room.

 

“He’s a good boy...” Marianna said quietly.

 

“You did far better by him than I would have expected had I known.” Sirius muttered. “Unlike myself, he has a mother to be proud of...”

 

“I could have gone to Walburga,” Marianna admitted, “for a brief time I considered it for Jacob’s sake not my own, to ensure he got what he was due as a prospective pureblood heir despite our mistakes. I asked questions about Walburga and yourself, wondering how she might take it. When I heard how thoroughly she’d disowned you, I knew that a child of yours would not be accepted, especially one with less than pure blood.”

 

Sirius sighed, “She would have accused you of rape being the elder of the two of us, painting you as a galleon-grubbing harlot who hoped that a child sired by a Black would entitle you to rise above your inferior blood due to being a Muggleborn. The child would have been taken from you at birth if she could not force an abortion on you because I was the defiled party in her eyes. The child would have been likely adopted by a member of the Black family and raised in my stead as heir thus surplanting myself and Regulus. That fate I wouldn’t wish on my worst enemy, much less any child of mine. No, Jacob was safest in your care raised to know a mother’s care and far from the ill news that his father was a backstabbing murderous traitor.”

 

“I am sorry that I did not believe in your innocence and allowed Jacob to believe you dead until he chose to come to Hogwarts during the Triwizard to look after Viktor and Mikhail.” Marianna said softly.

 

“He couldn’t come to Britain and not investigate his father, any child would. It was best that he heard the precieved truth from you rather than learn it from another student, especially one like Ron Weasley who bears me a grudge.” Sirius shrugged.

 

Marianna glared at him, “What did you do?”

 

“Pettigrew the treacerous rat was mascarading as his pet rat; I figured it out and in my rage tried to attack Wormtail. Unfortunately, Ron Weasley was usually in the company of said rat and saw me in my rage. I sliced up his bed curtains and accidentally caused his leg to be broken.” Sirius shrugged, “I was starved and driven half mad by revenge and Dementors. The only way I survived was cowering in my Animagus form.”

 

“Are you being looked after?” Marianna asked haltingly.

 

Sirius snorted, “With Andromeda in the family, my health; both mental and physical are of great importance. Lucius has taken upon himself to forcibly remind me about my duties as Head of the Black family. I’m not allowed to return to the Aurors or to quit until Ted or another Mind Healer certifies me to choose. Until then, I’m on paid medical leave to go hand in hand with back pay and reparitions for their injustice.”

 

Marianna nodded.

 

Sirius sighed, “I would not cause injury to a child, unless I deemed them a threat and only then would I use minimal force. When Ron proved himself a danger to Harry, I removed his memories of Harry’s pregnancy and had him returned to Gryffindor. I did not jinx, hex or curse him in retaliation though as a Black I was sorely tempted to punish him. However, I am a Gryffindor and not a Slytherin, plus I can’t see Harry forgiving me for it.”

 

He pouted, “He wouldn’t even let me hurt Pettigrew despite the cowardly rat setting me up for the murders and betrayal of James and Lily. Told me that I ought to turn him in, reminded me of my duty and why I went after Wormtail in the first place...”

 

Marianna sighed, “I would hate to think that you meant our grandchildren harm...”

 

“I would defend them and their parents with my life, the same as I would do for Harry...” Sirius said stubbornly, “On my Honour as a Black!”

 

“Come, Jacob needs us if only as silent support because he thinks himself a man.”

 

Sirius snorted, “So did James, until Andromeda put Harry in his arms I think a part of him was still a Marauder. Once he held his son, James wasn’t the James I grew up with; he was a man. He held that little boy in his arms and knew...”

 

“Knew what?” Marianna asked as they stepped into the corridor.

 

“That this was someone he would die for without regret, that this little life that was his to protect was worth more than all the treasures in Gringotts and that no one, was going to hurt his son. James would hardly put him down, he wanted to protect him from everything and with Old Voldy gunning for them, and he had plans to help them escape.” Sirius swallowed, “I guess he didn’t count on the madman coming for Harry rather than himself when he made those plans...”

 

Looking at his son, Sirius felt pride in having been the seed that created him even though he had done nothing to mould that babe into the young man before him...

 

That was all Marianna...

 

With the Krums of course...

 

A stark contrast to poor Harry, Sirius resisted grinding his teeth. He still had yet to determine what was an appropriate punishment within the bounds of both the law and Harry’s wishes in regards to Ron and the Dursleys...

 

XooooooX

 

It was hours before a healer stepped out.

 

Jacob all but grabbed the man by the throat, “How is Caterina?”

 

“Sleeping, between her cousin’s blood and the blood replenishers she’ll recover. It was the girls who were suffering but we couldn’t get to them because of their brothers...we didn’t have claiming bracelets to mark them in order of birth so we used ribbons the right colours. The boys are healthy if severely underweight due to their gestational age while the girls have underdeveloped lungs and the like. Healer Andromeda can give you all of the details. I’m to retrieve potions that can’t be summoned.” The mediwitch said apologetically.

 

“Your name Miss?”

 

“Mediwitch Aednat McCollum, Healer Andromeda should be out soon.”

 

Sirius pulled out that silver casket and held it awkwardly out to Jacob.

 

His son blinked at him, “What is that?”

 

Sirius opened it, “Claiming bracelets, all pureblood children receive them. I wasn’t sure if you had the Zabini ones but as a Black by blood you have the right to own a set, these are from my mother’s line if only to spite her. I believe we promised your firstborn son would take the name Zabini as a concession but these will do do now at least to tell the children apart. From what I gathered you were expecting two sets of identical twins, once you two decide on a crest for the new pureblood line Zabini-Black I will commission proper bracelets to replace these.”

 

Jacob accepted the casket with shaking hands just as the door to the operating room opened.

 

#### “Ah Sirius I had hoped you would think of the claiming bracelets, I will need the emeraldfor the firstborn, the ruby for the second son, the third will need the Amethyst and the lastborn another daughter the Sapphire. Names will come next…” Andromeda said in her usual imperious manner.

Sirius coughed, “I believe that the names are Joff Orion Zabini, Loren Blake Zabini-Black, Mirian Bethany and Allison Renee Zabini-Black.”

 

Jacob scowled at him, “How did you know?”

 

Sirius shrugged, “Same way I learned about you, it was on the tapestry once I got around to repairing it. It took awhile for the magic to fill in the names of your intended and children...I had no idea where to find you until Andromeda came to tell me that the bearer of my grandchildren was her patient.”

 

Jacob nodded but didn’t seem to quite understand.

 

He wasn’t raised a Black and that made a difference, not that Sirius would wish such a childhood on anyone...

 

Sirius maybe Lord Black but the old ways that his mother fancied were just as dead as she was for all he cared. Sirius was a product of his own childhood and Azkaban but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t ensure that while Blacks would always be viciously protective of their own, that they couldn’t be as caring in private as Lucius and Draco were...

 

Jacob was about to enter the room when he glanced back at his parents, looking a little unsure and lost...

 

Reminding Sirius more painfully of James in that one moment, than Harry ever had...

 

“Are you coming?” Jacob asked in a high tight voice that didn’t suit his appearance at all...

 

Sirius beamed at him, “Of course!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> For those who wanted Albus to show up I finally got him written in. Also I hope this settled things for those who wanted to shake Jacob for being a git. The road to a parental relationship between Jacob and Sirius won't be easy but they finally talked it out. I can't promise that Jacob will always be nice to Sirius but at least he's chosen to give him a chance?


	50. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaise's twins are born!

 

Chapter 48

 

August 12, 1996

 

Blaise was scheduled for delivery today so George and Brecc ate tea late so they could dress and leave with just enough time to arrive just before the time the delivery was scheduled.

 

They waited impatiently with Lucius, Emelia, Draco and Harry as well as Brecc’s parents outside the delivery room.

 

It was about an hour before Adrian emerged beaming, “I’m a dad!”

 

Brecc’s father clapped him on the back and Lady Mairsile hugged him before Adrian herded George and Brecc into Blaise’s delivery room...

 

Blaise gestured at the first twin who wasn’t feeding anymore, “He needs to be burped I thinkNire bihotza.”

 

Adrian scooped up the infant gingerly and burped him, before using one hand to conjure a chair for Brecc. “Sit.”

 

His friend blinked but nodded.

 

Once Brecc had sat and set his cane aside, Adrian knelt and put the babe in his arms. “Meet your godson Abrecan Trajan Pucey. We’re going to call him Abry.”  


Brecc was quiet for a few heartbeats before whispering, “Abrecan?”

 

“Yes you prat.” Adrian laughed.

 

“Sounds a bit like Brecc.” George observed.

 

“That was the point. It’s an Anglo-Saxon name because Brecc’s is and Trajan because Puceys like names like that.” Blaise threw in his own two sickles.

 

“So Abry is the firstborn?” Brecc asked quietly.

 

“Yes. Don’t ask his brother’s name, we agreed not to mention it before telling his godparents.”

 

Brecc reached out to squeeze Adrian’s arm, “I’m honoured…thank you…”

 

Adrian coughed, “It’s tradition you know to have a Montague best friend as a godfather.”

 

Andromeda then appeared, “I’m going to finish his first exam so I’ll be taking him.”

 

Brecc reluctantly let her take his godson from him before limping to his feet. “We’ll send Draco and Harry in.”

 

George beamed at them, “You’ve made him very happy.”

 

“I know.” Adrian said simply.

 

George knew that his bonded was a quiet thoughtful person who was very self-contained like his parents but he had a good heart beneath his Slytherin mask.

 

Not long after Brecc and George left, they sent in Draco and Harry who entered with clasped hands.

 

Brecc stammeringly informed his parents that he was of course godfather to Adrian’s firstborn but he didn’t tell the name.

 

Before Harry or Draco left Blaise’s delivery room, Adrian’s mother Gatria stormed past them and entered the room without so much as a greeting.

 

Draco and Harry hurried out of the room, with Draco cursing in French only to be cuffed by his father for his language.

 

“Sorry father but that woman is horrible!” Draco fumed. “She called my godson a brat!”

 

Lucius and Chadwick exchanged mutual expressions of loathing.

 

Not Harry understood at all...

 

Gatria, Adrian’s mother stormed out of the delivery room and threw a look of disgust at Brecc’s father before she left.

 

It wasn’t long before Andromeda returned with one of the Pucey-Zabini twins and called for Brecc’s parents to visit Adrian, Blaise and the boys.

 

Once they were alone Brecc and Draco exchanged names of their respective godsons before they began bragging about the adorableness of their namesakes...

 

Brecc and George’s godson was named Abrecan Trajan Pucey while Draco and Harry’s godson was named Enzo Draconian...

 

It was a while before Brecc’s parents emerged with charm-produced photos of their godsons.

 

Handing off copies to Draco and Brecc before Chadwick announced, “It’s a good thing that you resumed your friendship with Adrian. If Gatria can’t be bothered to accept her grandsons then as Adrian’s godfather we’re stepping in. I expect you to treat Adrian’s sons as your nephews Brecc.”

 

Brecc smirked, “I have no trouble with that.”

 

George nodded, “Me either sir.”

 

“I am sorry that I haven’t been all that welcoming,” Chadwick said gruffly. “I don’t want to be the sort of in-law that Gatria is...”

 

Adrian didn’t emerge and they so they left the exhausted new parents to catch what sleep they could.

 

Draco took Harry’s hand and helped him to his feet once more before leading him to his Aunt’s office to floo back to Charlene’s to find a gift for his godson Enzo and his twin Abry per Harry’s directive it was important that they have equal gifts.

 

They picked out a magical animal baby mobile for Enzo and a magical bird one for Abry before returning home to cuddle their own boys...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	51. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

 

August 14, 1996

 

 

Remus had agreed to take up the Charms post but he was only teaching the OWL and NEWT students due to Filius’ apprentices taking over the younger years.

 

So he and Severus were in the library at Merrivale working on their lesson plans for their respective classes.

 

Filius had hired someone to take over the First through Fourth Year Defence classes to lighten Severus’ load because it was too dangerous for a pregnant person to teach using a timeturner. Although, Severus had not been informed who his fellow Defence professor was...

 

They still had their mind healing sessions with Ted both jointly and separately but their next session wasn’t until that evening.

 

Due to his tight schedule at St. Mungos’ Ted had offered to schedule their sessions in the evenings so he was able to give them more intense sessions because they were essentially family.

 

Severus had always burned hot and cold emotionally but it had become more apparent due to his fluctuating hormones since he became pregnant (and their subsequent marriage) despite it being about two months by Birth Healer’s reckoning since he became pregnant.

 

Despite his pregnancy and only teaching the upper years, Remus knew that Severus was pleased to have the Defence post but knowing his mate, Severus would have preferred a better reason for being given the post.

 

Thank Merlin that Severus had stopped trying to throw Remus out of the Lord’s apartment at Merrivale and Remus had also done his best to curb his instincts so he didn’t ‘smother’ his mate.

 

Once the nursery was put together at Hogwarts and the Prince elves had spruced the Merrivale one, Andromeda and the Head Prince Elf had warded Severus from the potions labs at both places.

 

Being an obsessive brewer, Severus hadn’t taken the ‘grounding’ well even if it was ‘for his own health’.

 

Restraining his wolf was difficult but due to his pregnancy, Severus’ scent had become more appealing.

 

Severus abruptly slammed his book shut and slapped Remus’ out of his grasp, startling the former Gryffindor.

 

“Fuck,” the Deputy Headmaster growled.

 

Remus frowned, “Severus?”

 

“I hate this...”

 

“Hate what?” Remus was so confused at Severus’ strange and aggressive behaviour.

 

“I need sex.” Severus grumbled.

 

Remus’ ears twitched, “Really?”

 

Severus growled at him, impatiently, “Yes really!”

 

Remus immediately used magic to clear the table before practically leaping over it. He then hauled Severus onto the table where he undid his bonded’s clothes and used spells to prepare him before thrusting in.

 

Severus let out a cry of pleasure and clung to Remus rocking back into his thrusts.

 

Remus’ nails clawed into the tabletop and he snapped his hips to thrust intro Severus’ willing arse while kissing his mate roughly.

 

Severus was so enthusiastic that he came easily while Remus took longer to do so but Severus caused him to knot and it took four of his own orgasms to deflate.

 

By then Severus had passed out...

 

Remus then had them delivered to their shared en suite bathroom where he bathed them before tucking Severus into bed and settled back to read a worn paperback.

 

XooooooX

 

Andromeda had tasked Aednat, her medi-witch assistant who was leaving St. Mungos to help her look after a school with twenty-one pregnant students and her apprentice (and daughter-in-law) Deborah Smith to organise the student medical files.

 

Given that she knew that they were likely a disaster, Andromeda wasn’t entirely prepared when Aednat submitted a report and requested permission to forward it to the Medi-witch and Medi-wizard Association of Great Britain..

 

Andromeda snorted after reading the report, if any of the other medi-witches at St. Mungos kept patient records in such a sorry state then the both of them would have gotten them fired.

 

Andromeda had essentially taken over Pomfrey’s office, she did technically share it with an associate healer who had transferred to St. Viridian’s in Paris to take his exams but had been one of her Healing students at St. Mungos about fifteen years ago. The healer’s name was Niles Hansen, primarily he was the night healer but he could also handle regular student health needs if Andromeda were busy with a pregnant student. Not to mention that teenage wizards would likely rather discuss their health if possible with a fellow wizard instead of one of three witches at Hogwarts with training in healing...

 

Besides taking possession of the office in the infirmary, Andromeda had also laid claim to the apartment that was connected to it while Deborah and had their own respective apartments nearby on the First Floor.

Ted had recommended a former student of his own, a David Lyons to Filius to take up the recently created Mind Healer position. They might hire more but they were wary of beginning the school year without one give the circumstances that had resulted in well over twenty student and staff pregnancies...

 

Both Niles and David were werewolves not that anyone other than Filius needed to know, with Severus grounded that meant that Andromeda had to brew their potion herself.

 

Besides putting the Hogwarts’ infirmary’s to rights, Andromeda had written to all of the parents and guardians of the students, pregnant and not to have their wards’ medical records forwarded to her office before the last week of August so that her records would be up to date.

 

Andromeda had high standards and kept meticulous records that Aednat, the elder daughter of two Aurors enforced to ensure that the returning students were well-cared for.

 

XooooooX

 

Harry was working on his summer homework with Draco in the library at Grimmauld.

 

Thankfully Andromeda had, with Sirius’ consent of course, sent her personal elf Gilly to whip the Black elves into shape to fix Grimmauld so that it ran with proper efficiency and didn’t embarrass their ancestors.

 

This meant that Lucius’ elves didn’t have to do Kreacher’s work anymore aside from Draco’s old nursery elf Dippy who helped them with Orion and Scorpius as well as Dobby who insisted on serving as Harry’s personal elf.

 

With the top two students in his year; Hermione and Draco guiding him (but not giving him the answers obviously), Harry had an easier time with his summer homework despite its greater difficulty compared to previous years.

 

With his NEWT years beginning next month, as Hermione kept nervously prattling, his bonding to Draco and the twins, Harry was nervous.

 

Sure he had told Umbridge and McGonagall that he had wanted to be an Auror but his heart wasn’t really in it these days.

 

Harry was beyond sick of having his life in mortal danger every year and usually from his defence professor. Remus was about the only one who hadn’t tried to kill him yet, not that Harry really thought that Draco’s godfather Severus would try either.

 

Harry had heard that they would have the option of flooing to Hogwarts, Harry was seriously considering it. He didn’t like the idea of taking their sons on the train where there was so little protection and he knew that Draco wouldn’t like it either...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> A/N: BTW Emelia is not a typo! It has the same pronunciation as Amelia in this story just like Anne and Ann sound the same or Cristina, Kristina and Christina. Most of my Bones family members will have a name that starts with an 'E'.
> 
> For those of you who are new readers- the current found number of pregnancies have already been decided and most of the children named. It is possible that more will be 'discovered' later perhaps some students that were removed from Hogwarts or even a professor. Not sure yet who will come into this part of the series...


	52. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

 

August 19, 1996

 

Abrecan and Enzo’s Wiccaning postponed?

 

Draco and Harry were getting ready to leave for Abry and Enzo’s Wiccaning when a pouting Blaise flooed into the front parlour of Grimmauld Place. He had Abry strapped to his chest and Enzo in a carrycot when he arrived.

 

Draco looked up from buckling Scorpius into his carrycot, “What is the matter Blaise? Wasn’t the Wiccaning scheduled for this morning?”

 

Blaise sat down and muttered, “Adrian was called in for a Wizengamot meeting.”

 

Harry giggled, “Blaise you married a heir to a title, it was inevitable that he’d be called in for a Wizengamot or Board of Governors’ meeting.”

 

Blaise sighed, “I know but today is the day that Abry and Enzo were to be counted as heirs…they were going to gain protection today!”

 

Draco frowned, calling for Gilly.

 

The Head Black elf bowed, “What Master Draco be needing?”

 

“Did father get called in for a meeting?” Draco asked.

 

Gilly tilted her head, “Yes Master Lucius be called in. Master Sirius be going too…”

 

“Well that’s unfortunate,” Hermione said from the doorway, “but there is a silver lining…”

 

“What is that Granger?” Blaise sniffed.

 

Hermione’s voice trembled, “They can have their first ever playdate?”

 

Blaise blinked and then grinned, “You are the brightest witch!”

 

Draco used a switching charm to exchange Scorpius’ dressrobes for comfortable playclothes as did Harry for Orion.

 

It was great, his best friend’s sons were going to be his own sons’ first playdate!

 

Gilly returned to inform them that the drawing room was ready for four not-quite mobile infants…

 

Scorpius and Orion had turned a month old yesterday and well Abry and Enzo were only a week old so even according to a Wizarding guide to an infant’s development they weren’t all that much ahead of Muggle infants at that age…

 

This ‘playdate’ might be more accurately called a nap date but if it made Draco, Blaise and Harry happy it could be a playdate…

 

Hermione took Orion’s carrycot so Harry could retrieve Scorpius’, leaving Draco’s hands free to help Blaise by taking Enzo’s carrycot.

 

Considering the mountain of stuff that Harry and Draco packed just for the cancelled wiccanning, Hermione wondered if her mother was right about how much work a baby was…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	53. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

 

August 24, 1996

 

Hogwarts’ Shopping

 

Having made sure that he couldn’t be called in for a Wizengamot or Board of Governors’ Meeting, Sirius arranged with Hermione and his estranged son to go shopping.

 

He just didn’t feel safe about letting Harry out of Grimmauld despite having helped arrest some of the more dangerous Death Eaters back in July.

 

Besides, despite Lady Luna’s article in **The Quibbler** , Sirius was still uneasy about Harry’s safety since he was bonded privately to his cousin’s son.

 

As Harry’s guardian appointed by his parents, despite his theoretical majority due to his bonding to Draco, the Malfoy heir, Sirius had to put Harry’s safety first.

 

So Lucius had agreed to spend the morning at Grimmauld distracting his son and son-in-law by joining Hermione in doting on his grandsons.

 

Remus was away at Hogwarts settling into Severus’ Head of Slytherin apartment despite being the new Charm Master of Hogwarts. Whether McGonagall stayed on as Head of Gryffindor or even Deputy Headmistress was still to be determined.

 

It wasn’t well-known that his old friend had two Masteries in Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms, Charms was always Remus’ best subject.

 

Due to his father’s poverty due to huge bills at St. Mungos as well as in the Muggle World, Remus had been unable to find employment during the War. He had spent his time with the Order and during the nine plus years after the death of their friend James and Lily, Remus had pursued his Masteries having inherited his grandfather Lyall’s private vault that hadn’t been granted to his father.

 

Remus had told him after their reunion following their reconnecting with surviving Order members when Harry returned to Hogwarts following his disappearance during the final task of the Triwizard Tournament that his grandfather had reconnected with him after the Death Eater trials.

 

Remus had tried and failed to fight for Sirius’ defence only to be convinced by others that he had been guilty, a failure that his friend had spent ages trying to make up for.

 

Sirius still didn’t like Snape, well Severus Prince that is now anyway but for Remus and Harry’s sakes he had no choice but to be polite. The Unbreakable Vow he’d been bullied into wouldn’t allow him to insult or allow anyone to insult his former schoolmate.

 

Sirius was begrudgingly polite but due to Remus’ recent bonding to his mate and Severus being pregnant with his friend’s pups, he was starting to actually like the… unsocial Potions Master.

 

Damn he couldn’t even think mean things anymore without being shocked by the Unbreakable Vow’s magic.

 

He didn’t really want to have his grandsons, honorary or blood to pick up his bad habits and Sirius wanted his son to like him…

 

He arrived in Diagon Alley with his head held high, Sirius had always been proud but he took pleasure, almost vindictive pleasure in roaming Diagon Alley very publicly. Between his officially proclaimed guardianship of Harry and his release by the Ministry on all former charges with a printed public apology, Sirius enjoyed strolling through through Diagon Alley.

 

Thanks to Annie, Sirius was filling out and regaining his physical strength but he might never fully recover from his time in Azkaban.

 

He was feeling younger and yet skeletal than he had been, with the Malfoy and Black elves other than Kreacher handling Grimmauld, Sirius was eating far better food than that harpy Mary Prewett ever prepared.

 

He turned to Hermione, “So you have their Hogwarts letters?”

 

Hermione nodded, “Yes, we can pick up everything Sirius. I agree its too dangerous to let Harry shop even with guards.”

 

Sirius coughed, “Jacob is going to meet us any minute.”

 

Hermione frowned, “Jacob?”

 

Sirius sighed, “My son, I didn’t know about him until recently. Apparently during my wild years after leaving home I accidentally sired a child. I wasn’t anymore mature than Tonks when it came to relationships so she left and never told me. If it weren’t for this Lilithean I wouldn’t have had a chance to know him. He doesn’t know me very well and we’re just finding our footing as family.”

 

Hermione swallowed, it was so sad that Sirius lost all of those years. Granted most of them he was in Azkaban, illegally but that was all fixed now.

 

She just hoped that Jacob wasn’t too jealous of Harry’s longer relationship with Sirius.

 

They were standing outside when a young man who seemed vaguely familiar appeared.

 

Seeing them standing so close, Hermione could pick out the similarities in their faces.

 

Normally Hermione prided herself on her observation and comprehension skills yet she had never considered that Harry’s ‘obsession’ with Malfoy might be more than rivalry…

 

Then again she’d been wrapped up in her ludicrous one-sided infatuation with Ron the blockhead…

 

How he could demand that Harry not be in love with Malfoy or whatever nonsense he’d been spewing so Sirius threw him out of Grimmauld for life, Hermione didn’t wish to remember in exact words.

 

“Sirius,” Jacob muttered.

 

Sirius beamed at him, “Jacob, how are the children?”

 

“Loren and Joff are growing much faster with fewer complications despite being born so prematurely. The girls, Mirian and Alison, are smaller so Healer Andromeda spends hours trying to quicken their development to off-set how premature they are.” Jacob mumbled.

 

Hermione knew from her readings that multiples always came early but to be so tiny that Healer Andromeda had to spend hours trying to make them develop quicker...

 

She was grateful that Harry had only Scorpius and Orion who were so adorable…

 

They were growing quickly because Draco and Harry took such good care of them.

 

Once Jacob joined them, they divided up the shopping.

 

Hermione offered to handle the potions ingredients, Sirius their wardrobes and Jacob books.

 

Sirius had measurements for all of their school robes as well as regular clothing courtesy of a Malfoy elf and his nosy cousin Andromeda.

 

Of course he would pick up clothes for his grandbabies because he just couldn’t help himself…

 

XooooooX

 

Hermione slipped into Slug and Jigger’s apothecary.

 

She had a list: ingredients for three Sixth Years, a Seventh Year and one Fifth Year…

 

It didn’t take long for her to assemble the packages.

 

So she popped into Wiseacre’s Wizarding equipment for empty potions vials and a new knife for herself.

 

She hadn’t volunteered to get the books because she would have spent too long in Flourish and Blotts.

 

XooooooX

 

Harry felt a bit guilty about letting Hermione and Sirius do the school shopping but they had insisted…

 

So while the boys were napping, Draco was helping see that he finished his potions homework.

 

They had received their OWL scores finally so Harry could actually work on Potions homework because the new Potions Master allowed students with Exceeds Expectations into his class.

 

While pregnant and nursing students weren’t allowed to brew, they were going to sit lectures and have brewing mid-terms around November to see if they were allowed to remain in class.

 

Harry no longer wished to be an Auror but he wanted to keep his options open so he wanted to continue Potions if possible.

 

Draco was far kinder than Severus so his bondmate was helpful with Potions Theory because Harry didn’t get it as instinctively as Draco did…

 

Luckily, Scorpius and Orion were napping so they had some brief peace…

 

Harry wasn’t completely looking forward to returning to Hogwarts, Remus was going to be teaching so he couldn’t watch the boys.

 

Lucius and Sirius were going to be busy with Wizengamot and Governors’ business so they wouldn’t be available either.

 

This left their precious babies with house elves which Harry didn’t like…

 

If he didn’t know he really needed to attend classes to stay in progress to graduate and get a job in the future, Harry would prefer to take care of Scorpius and Orion himself…

 

He didn’t want to drop out even if he was a teenage parent; after all he owed himself, his parents and his children better than that…

 

Draco would help as much as he could, after all Draco did have the second highest marks in their year…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	54. Chapter 52A

Chapter 52

 

Since they had packed last night; Harry had packed for the boys with Dippy’ while Draco had packed for themselves with Dobby, it wasn’t all that difficult to floo over to St. Mungos’ after breakfast.

 

Sirius was helping Jacob move into his Hogwarts apartment this morning since his daughter-in-law Caterina wasn’t allowed to carry much. Like Harry, she had needed a caesarean to deliver her quadruplets but hadn’t had the time that he had to recover.

 

Draco had Scorpius as usual leaving Harry with Orion when they exited the floo.

 

They were the last to arrive since Brecc and George’s family as well as Adrian and Blaise were already there. Brecc was just entering the delivery room and didn’t seem to notice when they arrived.

 

The twins squalled for a feed while they were waiting…

 

Neither Harry nor Draco paid much mind to the discussion between Brecc’s parents.

 

Eventually, Brecc limped out with an armful of baby over to Adrian and Blaise. “Your goddaughter, Fenice Clarissa.”

 

With practiced ease, Adrian took her in his arms to get a proper look at her.

 

Fenice had baby blue eyes and feather soft wispy red curls; she was dressed in a lilac dress and had an emerald claiming bracelet on her left wrist bearing the Montague crest…

 

“She’s beautiful...” Adrian whispered.

 

“Just like her papa.” Brecc said quietly.

 

Lee Jordan choked, Alicia Jordan nee Spinnet snorted and the Weasleys chuckled.

 

Brecc ignored them, “I don’t care if no one else believes me it’s my opinion.”

 

“George isn’t beautiful; he’s hot, sexy and muscular.” Alicia glared.

 

“Should a bonded woman be saying that?” Brecc snarled, “He’s my bonded and I can think he’s beautiful.” 

 

Alicia reacted as if he’d struck her.

 

Draco snorted, Brecc was in the right. After all, a bondmate’s opinion of their spouse was personal and no one else’s mattered.

 

Lord Montague clapped his son on the back, “He’s your bonded and you’re a Montague, your appreciating his appearance is a given and you’re right; no one else’s opinion matters.”

 

Reluctantly, Adrian handed Fenice to Brecc’s father who gingerly took her.

 

“She is beautiful.”

 

Blaise tiptoed over to get a better look, trying to peer around Lord Montague’s shoulder. Brecc was the tallest man in the room at 6’5 and if it weren’t for his quiet gentle aura, Harry was sure that he would be terrifying. His father was about an inch shorter and not as broad…

 

Brecc limped up to Lee and Alicia Jordan where he painfully knelt, “Give me Clarine please…”

 

“Is it safe to carry a baby?” the former Gryffindor and Quidditch announcer snarked.

 

“I asked you to come for George’s sake and because you’re her godparents. But that was her parents’ decision. I’ve taken care of her since she was born with George; she’s like my own. Clary’s just as precious as Nixie and Gail to me; I could never hold her selfish parents against her. She’s just a little girl who wants love; if I thought I could hurt her I wouldn’t touch her. I know I’m huge and extremely strong, I could have easily been a Beater but I don’t revel in my strength. I ordered a practice doll to practice parenting and I’ve done my therapy, I’m confident that I can carry the girls without injuring them. Let me have her, I want to introduce Clary to Nixie.” Brecc said bitterly.

 

“Why do you call her Nixie?” Charlie asked quietly.

 

“Fenice means Phoenix and well Nixie is cute and sounds better than anything else we came up with as a nickname. Clarissa and Clarine are too close, Rissa and Rini sounded silly.” Brecc said with a shrug after he finally managed to get his niece by law and ward from the irritating Jordans limping his way to his father and his daughter.

 

When the two adult Montagues stood elbow to elbow, Brecc spoke gently.

 

“Clary this is your cousin Nixie, I hope you’ll be good friends.”

 

Just then the delivery room door opened and Gideon exited with another bundle in his arm, “Her sister Galiene Davina.”

 

Galiene was wrapped in a dove grey blanket and wore a navy blue dress; on her left wrist was the ruby claiming bracelet that proclaimed her the second born of the House of Montague.

 

Brecc gestured with his head at Draco, “Give her to Draco please.”

 

Draco leaned down to lay Scorpius in his travel cot before rising.

 

Fenice and Galiene, christened Nixie and Gail’s adopted grandfather placed Gail in Draco’s arms.

 

Harry put Orion down in his own travel cot before scurrying over to peer over Draco’s arm. “She is really pretty.”

 

“Identical twins but as a healer I’ve learned sometimes all babies look alike, you’ll know for sure as they grow older. It gets pretty obvious…” Gideon spoke up but he had the same look of grandfatherly pride that Arthur and Chad had even if he didn’t share much blood with the girls being in truth their great uncle by blood.

 

Draco and Adrian half dragged, half nudged Brecc back into one of the chairs in the waiting room outside George’s delivery room.

 

The extended family cooed over the three girls Nixie, Gail and Clary but eventually Andromeda appeared claiming that George wanted his girls back.

 

Adrian and Draco each carried one of the girls into the delivery room.

 

Brecc and Adrian were both beaming fathers, Draco wondered if they would end up in-laws in the future. Not that they were likely to consider betrothal contracts or pressure their children into matches, Blaise and Adrian had their share of that to know what not to do.

 

Draco wouldn’t consider it either, like his own father, he was certain that Harry would want their sons to fall in love on their own. Though hopefully, with those at least halfblooded…

 

Draco and Adrian reluctantly left their godsons behind to give the new fathers time to bond with their girls.

 

Slowly, Nixie and Gail’s family headed off.

 

Draco and Harry had decided against riding the train so they would floo to Hogwarts sometime this afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> A/N: BTW Emelia is not a typo! It has the same pronunciation as Amelia in this story just like Anne and Ann sound the same or Cristina, Kristina and Christina. Most of my Bones family members will have a name that starts with an 'E'.
> 
> For those of you who are new readers- the current found number of pregnancies have already been decided and most of the children named. It is possible that more will be 'discovered' later perhaps some students that were removed from Hogwarts or even a professor. Not sure yet who will come into this part of the series...


	55. Chapter 52B

They’d flooed over to Hogwarts after lunch, so the boys could nap in their cribs.

 

They were surprised to find that the nursery had been set up by Severus and Remus.

 

Harry muttered something about thanking them later.

 

Draco had nodded.

 

It was now nearly dinner time, students riding the train should arrive soon and they wanted to have seats before then so they left their apartment early.

 

Draco was a prefect so it wasn’t too troublesome, the castle must have adjusted to include their nursery.

 

Draco didn’t remember Adrian’s apartment having one before.

 

Speaking of Adrian, he had an apartment with Blaise somewhere in the dungeons outside Hogwarts.

 

They exited the apartment with the boys strapped to their chests beneath their robes holding hands; Draco of course had Scorpius and Harry had Orion.

 

It was strange for Draco to be headed for the Great Hall from Slytherin without Vince or Greg at his heels.

 

They met up with Giselle and Millie in the common room, Giselle’s gently swelling stomach added to her aura of contentment while Millie had their hands linked together.

 

Millie had a smug look in her eye when she gazed at Giselle who had the Head Girl Badge glittering on her right breast of her Slytherin robes.

 

Witch-sired pregnancies were longer, it would late in November or even December before Giselle would be holding her own daughter.

 

It wasn’t far outside of Slytherin that they met up with Blaise and Adrian.

 

Because Adrian had graduated, he had on more relaxed attire which consisted of crisp black slacks, a violet long-sleeve dress shirt due to the brisk weather and his most comfortable shoes. He Abry strapped to his chest and wrapped an arm around Blaise’s waist to escort him to the Great Hall.

 

Blaise likely had Enzo under his robes like Draco and Harry did, Draco’s robes were open but Blaise and Harry had paternity robes which made it harder to see the babies beneath them.

 

The party made their way to the first floor and found Vince coming down the Great Staircase with Pansy, Mal and Greg right behind him as well as numerous other students who had either babies or very pregnant stomachs.

 

The Great Hall was mostly empty but there were far more professors then usual on the dais; Dumbledore was absent of course and in his place was Professor Flitwick. Hagrid wasn’t there yet but Professor McGonagall who looked extremely pale was which was odd.

 

Harry joined them in claiming seats at Slytherin suprisingly enough.

 

The married with babies or expecting couples took seats together with Susan Bones shyly leading a Gryffindor over to the Hufflepuff table while Mandy Brocklehurt and Glais Ollivander sat at Ravenclaw. Luna was at Gryffindor with Neville and their twins Lysander and Lorcan, while a pouting pregnant Ginny shoved Michael Corner out of her way and sat by herself at Gryffindor. 

 

Lavender tried to gently nudge Ron to sit with Neville, Luna, Pavarti, Dean, Seamus and Colin only to have him storm away from her to sit with Ginny.

 

Padma and Su Li sat with Cho and Rodger as well as Marietta and Marcus Belby while Katie Bell had Leanne with her at Gryffindor.

 

There were graduated students at three House tables: Rodger Davies and Gemma Farley at Ravenclaw, Adrian at Slytherin and former Chaser Tamsym Inglebee at Hufflepuff but there were no graduated students sitting with the Gryffindors surprisingly enough.

 

Seeing one of his fellow prefects who graduated last June seated up at the professors’ table was surprising, it was Deb Smith…

 

There was a slightly familiar witch sitting beside former Head Girl, Penelope Clearwater, Draco was almost certain that she was one of the witches from Beauxbatons. What was she doing here he wondered.

 

Uncle Severus was back but was seated next to Flitwick in McGonagall’s usual seat while McGonagall was further down the table.

 

Pretty soon the non-expectant and current parents entered the Great Hall and began filling the tables and the noise level quadrupled which sent the babies wailing…

 

When Adrian cast a muffling charm around their end of the table; Draco, Harry and Blaise gave him wane smiles of gratitude while they and Adrian went to soothe the unhappy infants.

 

Once the current students were all seated, the Head of Slytherin House and now Deputy Headmaster slipped out through the anti-chamber behind the dais to fetch the First Years for Sorting.

 

Was it presumptuous to say that there was something so right about Uncle Severus being Deputy Headmaster?

 

Flitwick rose, “Welcome back to a new year at Hogwarts and the beginning of a new era of leadership. My name for those of you who have forgotten is Philip Gorlois Flitwick but I prefer to be called 'Filius'. I am your new Headmaster; I would like to welcome you and our First Years to Hogwarts.”

 

Uncle Severus led in the First Years just as Filch set down the stool and Sorting hat.

 

“This is my Deputy Headmaster Severus Prince, yes he was previously Professor Snape but he has accepted the title from his maternal family when he was bonded. So please address him as Professor Prince. Now the Sorting will begin.”

 

Draco smirked; Uncle Severus was finally where he belonged. McGonagall never really looked out for her students like his godfather had.

 

Even if Uncle Severus was had been overly harsh with say Gryffindors he wasn’t known as a dungeon bat for nothing. Severus had a habit of sneaking around to make sure that the students weren’t up to mischief that would get them or anyone else hurt.

 

Harry had in the past been up to tricks most of the time, Draco was grateful that Uncle Severus was usually there to save him somehow.

 

Things seemed almost normal until Mal sat up straighter as a name was called.

 

“Mark Prewett.”

 

Draco remembered that Mal usually sullenly waited until dinner was served and slipped away to avoid the March.

 

When the Sorting Hat announced that Mark Prewett was a Ravenclaw, there was some stillness before Luna bounced up from her place in Gryffindor.

 

“Come on then.” Luna swished her hand and the hat floated to Professor Prince even as she held out her hand to Mark.

 

The boy blushed fiercely.

 

Luna tugged him over to Ravenclaw to introduce him to her House, whispering as she did so.

 

Harry beamed; this behaviour was something that she wouldn’t have done before. Thanks to the D.A. Luna really had come out of her shell.

 

There was something different about his cousin; she hadn’t greeted any of the previous Ravenclaws despite the Ravenclaw prefect badge on her chest. Draco did recognise the witch that Luna introduced him to, it was another cousin but one far more distant; a Maia Greengrass who was Daphne’s middle sister and in Luna’s year.

 

Things returned to normal Sorting-wise, that is until the name Dana Thomas was called.

Then Luna popped up to greet the girl who must be Dean’s younger sister and escort her off to Ravenclaw.

 

There weren’t many names after Dana Thomas to be Sorted…

 

After the last First Year was Sorted, Headmaster Flitwick rose.

 

“I am not the only change in staff this year. Minerva stepped down as Deputy Headmistress but still retains her Headship of Gryffindor and teaching OWL and NEWT Transfiguration. Pomona is still Head of Hufflepuff but chose to teach Herbology only to the First through Fourth Years.”

 

Harry frowned, Neville seemed very upset about not having Sprout for Herbology. That had been Neville’s saving grace to pass, more than once having it made up for his abysmal Potions mark so he would pass. Neville had been looking forward to possibly apprenticing to her after graduation…

 

“My replacement as Head of Ravenclaw is Septima Vector who teaches Ancient Runes. Charlie Weasley has agreed to teach Care of Magical Creatures, his sister-in-law Fleur Delacour will be tutoring a select number of Seventh Years in core subjects, former Head Girl Penelope Clearwater will be teaching Charms to the Third and Fourth Years, while Audrey Ollivander will teach the First and Second Years Charms.” Flitwick continued.

 

As each professor was announced they rose to bow or curtsy.

 

“Nymphadora Tonks is on loan from the Auror Department to teach elementary defence; while her mother Andromeda Black-Tonks will teach Birthing, healing for Parents as well as Introductory Healing. Jointly she will be handling the Infirmary with Niles Martin. Niles’ bondmate David will be joining our staff as a Mind Healer, yes he has been informed as to the traumatic events at Hogwarts over the last few years and promised to look after us. Also assisting Healer Andromeda are Mediwitch Aednat McCullum and her apprentice Deborah Smith, Auror Tonks’ bondmate.”

 

Given the strained relationship between his Aunt and Harry’s godfather, it wasn’t too surprising to see his cousin Nymphadora Tonks stiffened and Healing Apprentice Smith’s eyes turned to the floor when they were announced as bonded. Clearly, they still weren’t as blissfully happy as Draco was with Harry…

 

There was another Herbology Professor introduced, an Alger Wood who had Neville sputtering in surprise. There were two new History of Magic Professors Fiona and Fontaine Fortescue who seemed to be father and daughter given their appearance which could be deceiving. Fiona was introduced as the Pre-Owl History Professor while Fontaine was teaching the OWL and NEWT students. An Ethan Bones, like Susan’s father was to teach the First through Fourth Years Transfiguration. Potions was likewise divided with a Damocles Martin teaching the OWL and NEWT students, leaving a Horace Slughorn to teach the younger years.

 

That seemed as if it were the last of the staff announcements until an unfamiliar witch entered trailled after by vaguly familiar former students.

 

“I am sorry I am late Headmaster, we were just seeing to the last of the alterations.” The witch said with a curtsy.

 

Flitwick nodded, “May I introduce the Head of Hogwarts’ Nursery, Gwen Ollivander-Corner. These are her assistants. Gemma Farley, Tamsym Inglebee, Grant Page and Felicity Stretton.”

 

Now they were invited to eat and given a final welcome to Hogwarts…

 

The nursing and pregnant students were practically famished by the time the food appeared steaming on the shining gold plates.

 

“Finally!” Blaise and Draco’s ears twitched as Ron grumbled, “Long-winded old fool.”

 

Harry frowned as Lavender appeared to be trying to make herself as small as possible.

 

Hermione had finally arrived; Harry was very surprised when she sat with Lavender and the others.

 

But he was soon distracted by his own gnawing hunger.

 

Draco ignored the other Slytherins while unselfconsciously doting on him, eating with one hand while feeding Scorpius a bottle with the other.

 

Adrian was doing the same as were Harry and himself, as far as Draco could tell they had the only babies at Slytherin thus far…

 

Blaise was soon sleeply so Draco dismissed him promising to see him at breakfast.

 

Blaise was extremely grateful when he and Adrian slipped out the side door behind Slytherin Table to exit the Great Hall.

 

Harry too was exhausted but Draco’s duty as Prince of Slytherin mean that he had to remain with their House longer.

 

They waited impatiently until Flitwick dismissed them so Draco could lead them to the Dungeons.

 

Uncle Severus’ welcome speech was different…

 

He seemed less depressed and icy by comparison, the events of the summer including his godfather’s unexpected pregnancy and bonding had Uncle Sev seeming like a different, more open person.

 

Uncle Sever seemed almost happy…

 

Harry was grateful when Severus finally dismissed them so he could put the boys down and get to bed himself.

 

Morning would come early after all…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> A/N: BTW Emelia is not a typo! It has the same pronunciation as Amelia in this story just like Anne and Ann sound the same or Cristina, Kristina and Christina. Most of my Bones family members will have a name that starts with an 'E'.
> 
> For those of you who are new readers- the current found number of pregnancies have already been decided and most of the children named. It is possible that more will be 'discovered' later perhaps some students that were removed from Hogwarts or even a professor. Not sure yet who will come into this part of the series...


	56. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

 

September 2, 1996

 

Harry was in the dungeons with Draco of course, it was difficult to agree to leave Scorpius and Orion with Dippy.

 

Draco’s old nurse elf promised to send Dobby for them if either Orion or Scorpius got sick but that didn’t help Harry with his guilt over leaving his babies.

 

They were both surprised when they arrived to see Dean absent, Dean was a morning person and had never been late to breakfast even if he had to carry Seamus in six years. Especially, on the first day of classes…

 

From what Harry understood he would be attending classes with the other student parents and parents-to-be but earn points for his house like normal.

 

Also they were to be given more lee-way with assignments not that Harry was sure that he would be allowed to be late with assignments.

 

Draco would insist that they do their best, given his marks his bondmate probably had a timeturner…

 

While Harry couldn’t use one given his nursing state; Draco likely would if he had to work on homework, sleep and take care of the boys.

 

As long as Draco didn’t end up like Hermione Third Year…

 

XooooooX

 

September 12, 1996

 

The current and expectant parents were just packing up to head down to the Great Hall for breakfast when an elf appeared.

 

“Gilly?” Greg frowned, “Is Mal alright?”

 

“Gilly here for Masters Michael Corner and Seamus O’Shanessey. There be accident. Missy Ginny and Master Colin be at St. Mungos.”

 

Harry watched as Neville, Greg, Seamus and Michael took off at a dead run abandoning their school things.

 

Dean took Neville and Seamus’ things while Vince took Greg and Michael’s.

 

Harry was worried for Colin, he hadn’t been well and the look of pure panic on Seamus’ face was just awful.

 

He might not like Ginny but he didn’t want anything to happen to her.

 

He would just have to wait like everyone else to see if Ginny and Colin were going to be alright.

 

Draco lead Harry to their apartment in Slytherin instead of the Great Hall.

 

Harry would need lunch and his babies…

 

Ginny was pregnant and an accident could cause anything to happen.

 

While he wasn’t friends with Seamus or Colin, he knew that Harry would worry about them and he just hoped when the news came it was good.

 

XooooooX

 

Classes for the afternoon were cancelled for the current and expecting parents due to the terrible accident having to do with Ginny.

 

The Care of Magical Creatures class was also cancelled for the day…

 

It was late when a knock came on their door.

 

Harry had fallen asleep studying and Draco had moved him to the couch under a silencing charm while Draco finished his homework and kept an eye on the boys.

 

Dippy let Neville.

 

Draco frowned setting aside his quill and putting the stopper in his inkwell.

 

“Ginny is going to be alright, even though she took a nasty fall. They are going to keep her daughter at St. Mungos for a few days to be sure she didn’t suffer too badly. Michael’s staying over. He was panicked and ended up needing a calming draught like Seamus. They had them locked out of the surgery while they worked on Ginny and Colin. Took them ages to tell us anything. Colin might not be returning for a while, between hitting his head and his post-partum depression it was detirmined that he had better stay at St. Mungus until he’s more normal. Seamus is still there… don’t know when he’ll be willing to leave Colin. Since Colm is only a day younger than Lysander and Lorcan, he’s going to stay with us. I’m going to have to tell Luna… she was in a right state after Andromeda took them to St. Mungos via a portkey.” Neville said running a nervous hand through his hair.

 

“Thank you for letting us know. What about Dean?”

 

“He headed back a while ago. Wanted to let Flitwick know about Colin.”

 

“Get some rest, with three infants you’ll need it.” Draco said politely.

 

Neville yawned, “You’re right. I just hope Colin gets the help he needs. I just wish Ginny hadn’t gotten him hurt first. As much as Seamus didn’t want to face it, Luna and were getting ready to demand he put Colin in the hospital. He just wasn’t getting any better…Luna was getting worried and that wasn’t good for her or our sons.”

 

“I can understand that. Go get some rest. I’m going to take Harry and head to bed once I finish my essay.”

 

Neville nodded before showing himself out.

 

Draco knew Harry would want to know about Ginny and Colin but given how ill he slept usually even though they split feeding shifts with Dippy he would tell him in the morning.

 

XooooooX

 

Dean had missed the first day of classes because Pavarti had gone into labour…

 

It had taken Seamus and Michael three days to return to Hogwarts after the ‘accident’ that sent Ginny and Colin tumbling down the Great Staircase.

 

Ginny had taken longer to return but she had had no contact with Michael or their daughter Mishel, whom Michael had become possessive and protective over. The poor git barely let anyone even his own mother who ran the Hogwarts nursery touch her. He was afraid something would happen to her again.

 

Now almost three weeks later Pavarti was missing again but Dean was present.

 

Dean informed them on the way to lessons that Lavender was in labour so Pavarti had asked him to attend class for the both of them.

 

Pansy demanded that Dean escort her during lunch to check on her cousin.

 

Harry had never been close to Pavarti or Lavender but he would have to be blind to not realise that his ex-friend Ron had no more keen on being a parent than Ginny was.

 

In fact, Ginny and Ron hadn’t taken to the bonded state well and avoided their bondmates.

 

Harry did wish that those two would grow up and start putting some work into their relationships but he really didn’t have any faith in the probability.

 

He wasn’t friends with Ron anymore and had never been close to Ginny so their choices at present had little to do with him.

 

All Harry could do was focus on School, Draco and their boys…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	57. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever but here is a new chapter. For those who haven't read Pendulum, this might be a surprise but this is intentional character development! This probably not a far chapter after my last but it is what it is.

Chapter 54

 

 October 11, 1996

 

 

By about the third week of September, both Harry and Draco had come up with a workable schedule for themselves.

 

Harry had of course dropped Divination and was studying Ancient Runes on the side with packets when he found the time that is and there wasn’t much of that. Neither had continued Care of Magical Creatures, Harry was restricted from the practical side of potions for a few months. However, by the time Orion and Scorpius were three-months-old, Harry should be able to brew with a bubblehead charm if Draco handled the more dangerous ingredients.

 

There were some potions and ingredients that couldn’t be respectively brewed or handled by pregnant or nursing persons. Something Draco had to enlighten Harry about, Harry was just glad to be allowed to continue the course thanks to Slughorn taking over. It was required to study Healing and Severus had required an Outstanding to continue the course.

                                    for the core lessons

They were studying Human Transgifuration with some upcoming lessons on Animagus Theory but the pregnant or reciently delivered bearers were forbidden to attenpt Human Transfiguration just yet. However, those who continued the course were allowed to attempt it on their spouse if they were in the same lesson. For the current Sixth Years, their lessons for the course classes such as potions and Transfiguration were divided by married and single students. The only difference being that the married students had a bit more flexibility with turning in assignments.

 

Lessons were more mixed by House for Sixth Year at least, given that the pregnant and nursing students were in lessons with their spouses if they were in the same year; Fifth and Seventh Year students had a tutor rather than attend with the subject's professo for the core lessons at least.

 

With the twins graduated and working, Hermione didn’t have all that many friends. So, despite Ron’s presence in the unmarried students class, Hermione wanted nothing to do with him after how he’d reacted to the news of Harry’s pregnancy and bonding to Draco.

 

It wasn’t all that uncommon for her to join them to study and take a turn tending to Scorpius and Orion. Draco still shared the same Ancient Rune and Numerology classes so he had in the interest of spending more time together and pleasing Harry, had volunteered himself as Hermione’s partner in those courses.

 

Hermione had slept over again and Harry had been woken up with by a full bladder; but unfortunately, Draco had claimed that bathroom and locked the door. Leaving Harry no choice but to try to use the one downstairs that was usually used by Hermione.

 

Since he was usually asleep at this time, Hermione hadn’t bothered to lock the door.

 

Having always seen her as a sister and well, being gay; Harry hadn’t been bothered by the idea of possibly seeing her naked. His bladdar was threatening to explode anyway…

 

What Harry was shocked by was the flat masculine chest on his best friend and something quite like his own prick only _much_ smaller.

 

Hermione screamed, sounding less feminine and crumbling…

 

To make things worse, Draco had showed up by house elf, still driping because she was screaming and Harry was standing there in shock.

 

Harry recovered and growled, “Get out!” slamming the door in his husband’s face while Hermione sobbed.

 

Harry let his mind continue to race, trying to figure out what was going on. He let Hermione calm down while he squeezed past her to pee…

 

Eventually, he nervously poked his head into her part of the bathroom,  “Mione look at me…”

 

“I can’t…” she wailed. “You know! You know my secret!”

 

“Mione, I’m still your friend. I’m a little confused but you have to explain it to me. I thought you were a girl…” Harry said quietly.

 

“I am…” Hermione sobbed. “I am! I am! It’s just the outside doesn’t match my inside…”

 

“Is this why you’re not friends with any girls? And why you act so weird around Ginny during the summer?”

 

“No one can know… have to be stealth…” Hermione gasped between body wracking sobs. “I don’t want to lose my magic!”

 

“How can,” Harry paused, struggling to find the right words, “being a girl like you, get you expelled?

 

“Dumbledore,”

 

“He isn’t here anymore. This isn’t his school. I won’t tell anyone…”

 

“Not even Draco?” Hermione sniffed.

 

“Not unless it was strictly necessary.” Harry promised. “So, you’re saying that you have a girl brain and a boy body?”

 

Hermione flinched.

 

“Merlin Hermione, I don’t know how to explain this. You have teach me. What are you, how do you explain this, I have so many questions…”

 

“Please let me dress first. Make Draco leave and I will try…”

 

Harry kissed the top of her head, “I can do that.”

 

He let himself out of the bathroom and then pointedly evicted Draco from their apartment with an ambigious promise to tell him something.

 

“The git,” Harry said exasperated. “This is all his fault you know, the poncy bastard hogs the loo forever, I had to go so badly that,” Harry paused wringing his hands, “I embarrassed you…”

 

Hermione curled up in an arm chair and wrapped her arms around herself.

 

“When did you know that you weren’t a boy?”

 

“Forever… I wanted to be a princess and wear pretty things. My parents were awesome, they found me a psychologist who warned them that if they forced me to be…” her voice choked, “a boy, I would probably commit suicide by puberty. That wasn’t okay with them… but it’s really hard. This was the first school I ever went to… you were my first friend. I had special lessons after I was bullied for being a boy in girl’s clothes at a ballet class.”

 

“That’s awful… I was bullied for being small, pretty and magical…” Harry admitted sadly. “I wish I’d known…”

 

“I couldn’t tell anyone…I was so scared that first night that I wasn’t girl enough but when the dormitory let me in, I was almost in tears. The Sorting Hat said that my determination to be my real self was why it was putting me in Gryffindor. Had I been less courageous, it would have made me a Ravenclaw…” Hermione’s words poured out in a torrent.

 

“You’re a girl Hemione. I don’t care what your body looks like, you’ve always been my best friend who is a girl.” Harry said gently.

 

Hermione burst into tears again. “I was so scared you would hate me for lying to you and stop being my friend…”

 

“Hermione after you stood by me during the Heir stuff and forgave me for being bullied to side with Ron over the Scabbers-Crookshanks thing plus helped me during the tournament, how could I abandon you? You didn’t lie, you are a girl. How did you put it?” Harry scratched his head, “Your outside doesn’t match your inside?”

 

Hermione nodded.

 

“Come here…” Harry held out his arms.

 

Timidly, Hermione joined him on the couch.

 

Harry pulled her into a hug, “You’re a girl, you’re my best friend and I’ll hex anyone even Draco who disagrees with any of it.”

 

Hermione was crying happy tears now.

 

“You’ll still be godmother to my first girl, right?” Harry grinned cheekily.

 

“I’ll hex anyone who tries to take my place.”

 

“Good.” Harry said before demanding chocolate from Dobby, then he frowned, “Are you so anti-house elf because you think they are brainwashed into being slaves? Could it have something to do with your being afraid of being mistreated the way you think they were because they aren’t human?

 

Hermione blushed, hanging her head.

 

“I don’t think they are… I think Dobby is just like you. Special and different. So please don’t try to bully my house elves about how they ought want to be free.” Harry begged.

 

Hermione laughed and promised not to but he had to agree to free any house elf that wanted to be. Harry agreed as long as she promised not to torment anyone with S.P.E.W.

 

It might take Harry some time to fully wrap his head around the reality that Hermione had a witch’s brain and a male body but she had always been a girl to him. He just didn’t see the point of treating her any differently…

 

XooooooX

 

 October 18, 1996

 

It was halfway through October by the time Harry had fully wrapped his mind about Hermione being transgender. This had of course required books and well, Luna had invited him to attend her new club that was under the guidance of Hogwarts’ Mind Healer. Luna called it ‘pendulum’.

 

Talking Hermione into attending while Draco had a playdate for Orion and Scorpius with Blaise’s Enzo and Abry was adorable. The playdate, not the club of course…

 

Hermione had refused to attend if Draco did and Harry was certain that this club would be good for Hermione, so he agreed easily…

 

The club’s meeting place was in a usually empty classroom near the Mind Healer’s office.          

 

Harry felt the wash of magic when they enter the classroom, it was an unfamiliar spell. They were welcomed by Luna and Neville who were surprisingly without Lorcan and Lysander.

 

Harry beamed at his friends, “So taking a break from the little ones?”

 

Luna chuckled, “We let Lavender, Pavarti and Dean keep an eye on them for a little while. Theirs were napping but dealing with slightly more active babies might be good practice.”

 

“Dean and I are cousins, so it seemed appropriate. Then again, he doesn’t get to play with Colm all that often since Luna and I usually are looking after him.” Neville shrugged.

 

Sadly, Colin was still at St. Mungos being looking after by a team of healers to treat him after he was injuried during that fall and to treat what Seamus had reluctantly admitted was called post-partum depression.

 

“So Seamus is at St. Mungos?” Hermione asked nervously.

 

“He feels awful about not being more helpful with Colin after his hysterical reaction to their pregnancy and so he is very involved in Colin’s treatment.” Neville sighed. “If Dean’s daughter Parisa was closer in age, then Dean would look after Colm more often.”

 

“Feeding three isn’t all that different!” Luna said brightly.

 

Harry couldn’t imagine if he couldn’t care for Orion and Scorpius but he was hopeful that he would be willing to take in a friend’s child if it were necessary.

 

Slowly, the room began to fill up with students that included their Head Girl Giselle Bulstrode nee Goyle…

 

There were a couple of prefects and even Michael Corner who had been a prefect last year. Ron had misnamed Corner on purpose since Ginny was supposedly dating him at the time…

                                                           

“Alright, welcome! This was Luna’s idea so I want to give the floor to her.”

 

Luna glowered.

 

“Sorry, faer. Fae will tell you about Pendulum club.”

 

“Hi, my name is Luna. In here we’re safe to be ourselves. We charmed the door so unless you came with someone, you won’t remember who was here. This is a semi-anonymous group. Yes, I am a Ravenclaw. Yes, I am the bearer of two beautiful boys and I have the most understanding bonded." Luna paused to beam at Neville who promply blushed muttering about her being the understanding one. "Yet, I was born intersex so I’m not physically a proper girl or a proper boy. Some of you might know I was bullied, this is why.”

 

There were gasps that were a mixture of horror, shock and outright anger.

 

“My preferred pronouns are fae, faer and faers. I am a girl, in my head and in my heart, I am a girl. I am also a demi sexual, if you don’t know that means then you should pick up a copy of the book on the sexuality spectrum before you leave.”

 

She... fae sat down and Neville rose.

 

“I’m Neville. I’m a demi boy, this means I have a non-binary gender identity. Sometimes I feel like a boy and other times, it feels like something other. My preferred pronouns are they, them and theirs. They are valid pronouns. Everyone’s pronouns are valid. My sexuality is no one’s business but ours. I don’t like to be touched most of the time; so, no hugs or handshakes. If you want my attention talk to me, just don’t touch me…”

 

It was Terry Bott next, “I’m Terry, I am genderfluid so like Neville, I am non-binary. My gender identity ebbs and flows back and forth like a pendulum but I’m usually fem or fem-neutral. My sexuality is that I like wizards, but don’t call me straight, bent or flexible because I’m not that. Just because it might fit my identity now, doesn’t make it a proper label.”

 

Michael was next, “I’m Michael. Yes, I dated Ginny, bonded to her and we’re technically separated. I’m attracted to people who aren’t binary, that’s the best way to put it. I don’t have a name for that but its who I am. Oh and my pronouns are he, him and his.”

 

“Hi! I’m Harry, I’m boring. I’m just a boy, who likes a sexy dragon and my pronouns are the same as Michael’s!” Harry bounced on his chair beside Hermione.

 

This made it Hermione’s turn…

 

Harry squeezed her hand encouragingly.

 

“I’m Hermione… I’m trans,”

 

The room exploded.

 

Harry bolted to his feet, “SHUT UP! She’s Hermione, she’s always been Hermione and she is a GIRL! Her pronouns haven’t changed and I’ll hex anyone who says different.”

 

“How did you manage? I mean I suspected something was special about you, but how? Attending as other than the gender you’re born as is supposed to be impossible.” Luna asked quietly.

 

“Harry found out not long ago about it and before that was Dumbledore.” Hermione flinched.

 

Luna gave her a look of pained comradery, “Did he threaten to expel you if anyone found out too?”

 

“Yes?” Hermione whispered.

 

“WHAT!” Stephen Corner growled.

 

“The guidance from Flitwick was meant to insist that everyone be treated with respect.” Michael scowled at his twin. “Terry was very brave, we went to see Professor Flitwick together. He agreed that Dumbledore was wrong. Hermione was lucky that she was already living as a girl and Dumbledore didn’t know when she started. He drove another trans girl almost to suicide! She was anorexic and ended up transferring. He treated the metamorphs just as horribly, shaming them if their looks changed and worse, if they changed genders.”

 

“So, you say…” Stephen muttered.

 

“Harry is right, Hermione is very brave. She didn’t have to come here and tell us her truth. Hermione is a girl, she has always been a girl. It is now safe for her to admit that she wasn’t born one,” Michael frowned, “That is what you meant to say… wasn’t it?”

 

“Yes?” Hermione whispered.

 

“My twin is an arse. I’m sorry about that.” Michael said kindly.

 

Luna cleared her throat, “Who is next?”

 

There were a few others such as Head Girl Giselle who admitted she was a she but she liked Millie…

 

Millicent introduced themselves as something called neutrois, they weren’t a boy or a girl but they had decided their preferred pronouns were Ne, Nim and Nir. Although, they hadn’t chosen a neutral name at present or decided they wanted one.

 

The list continued on.

 

The group technically didn’t recover well after Hermione’s bombshell and despite their breaking up after introductions for smaller group mingling and snacks, the questioning looks followed them. Stephen Corner, was watching Hermione with a quizzical look.

 

Hermione was about to leave with Harry when a note was pressed into her hand by Luna.

 

Harry didn’t pay attention to what Luna said, not because he was being rude but because he felt that Luna had something private to say.

 

Pendulum seemed nice and all, it was something Luna dreamed up but it wasn’t really something that he felt was helpful for him personally.

 

It was a safe space for people like Hermione, Luna, Neville, Terry and Millie who didn’t fit in neat boxes of boy, girl, straight or gay.

 

Harry had struggled to accept his feelings for Draco but that was because he was afraid of Ron and Hermione’s reaction as well as Draco’s rejection.

 

Harry smiled to himself, he had survived Ron’s rejection of his relationship with Draco and pregnancy. Hermione was still his friend and he had managed to reassure her of his friendship and acceptance after learning her secret. Luckily, their friendship was strong enough to weather such revelations. Harry really did hope that she would find someone wonderful who could accept her femininity despite her body currect lack of reflection.

 

 


End file.
